To Love You More
by SailorChibi
Summary: Overwhelmed by her fast approaching wedding, Usagi runs away to Kinmoku with Chibi-Chibi, only to end up as a maid in Kakyuu's palace. Only the Starlights don't know she's there, and the sol senshi have come searching... U/S, M/Y, T/A
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** To Love You More  
**Summary:** Overwhelmed by her fast approaching decision, Usagi runs away to Kinmoku with Chibi-Chibi, only to end up as a maid in Kakyuu's palace. The Starlights don't know she's there, and the sol senshi have coming searching... U/S  
**Pairings:** UsagixMamoru, UsagixSeiya, AmixTaiki, MinakoxYaten, KakyuuxSeiya  
**Note:** This is based off of the anime and the idea that Chibi-Chibi was Galaxia's starseed. It's just kind of an experiement...

* * *

An older woman with dark hair tied into a bun stepped out onto a balcony holding two different pieces of fabric. She held both up to the light and looked at both with a thoughtful expression. "So what color do you want the tablecloths to be? At first, I was thinking, like, a light pink color, but then I thought maybe that would be too girly. So then I thought maybe a deep red, but pink_ is_ your signature color for the wedding, so I wasn't really sure... The pink might look better with the color of the roses, but I don't want Mamoru-san to feel too excluded. What do you think, Usagi-san? Usagi-san?"

"Huh?" Tsukino Usagi blinked and pulled her gaze away from the sky to glance at the woman standing behind her. Her wedding planner, Nakamura Akio, was wearing her patented 'I will remain patient' look – one that she wore all too often around Usagi. The blonde smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Akio-san. What were you saying?"

"Which do you like better?" Akio said simply, forgoing her explanation.

"I don't know." Usagi studied the two squares, one light pink and the other a deep red. It was tempting to just say that she didn't care, but that wouldn't be very polite. Akio had been putting in a lot of overtime to attend to all of the little details that made up a perfect wedding. The wedding. It was only two weeks away and the mere thought of the event made the icy lump in her stomach grow that much larger. "Which one did you say would work better with the overall theme?"

"The pink one."

"That's fine. Mamo-chan won't care."

Akio nodded and tucked the two swatches into her purse. There was still a whole list of things for Usagi to attend to, as the final design on the cake needed to be approved, the florist had a question about the bridesmaid's bouquets, and they needed to schedule another appointment to dry on the dress, but the blonde had become more and more distant as the busy day progressed. As a seasoned wedding planner with over ten years of experience, Akio could spot burnout coming a mile away, and she knew that it wouldn't before long before Usagi went screaming out the door.

"Why don't you take a break for a while, Usagi-san?" she suggested, her voice unusually gentle. There was something about the smaller girl that invoked a sense of pity. "I have some calls to make, anyway."

"Okay," whispered Usagi. She waited until Akio had gone back inside before she let out a long, slow sigh and put her arms on the balcony. Who knew that weddings could be so damn complicated? It seemed like all she had done for the past year was plan for the wedding. At first, she had been extremely excited about every detail, but now it all felt so silly. Months and months of work for _one day_. She couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to her friends, and even when she did have the rare moment, the only thing of interest in her life was the one thing she was sick to death of talking about.

It was no secret that Usagi had never been a particularly bright student, so when she had graduated from high school a year and a half ago and Mamoru had proposed to her on that night, she had eagerly accepted. All she had ever wanted while growing up was to be a stay-at-home mom, so when she hesitantly broached the idea of them becoming married sooner rather than later and beginning a family right away, he had been surprisingly agreeable. At first, she'd been really looking forward to the few days of wedded bliss they would have before Crystal Tokyo began.

But now, she was beginning to regret – and even resent – the long, endless life she could see ahead of her. Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami – all of them had such bright, interesting futures ahead of them, or at least they would until Crystal Tokyo happened and they became guardian soldiers. Every time she saw how happy Minako was as an actress, or how talented Makoto was as a chef, or how devoted Ami was as a med school student, or how serious Rei was about running the shrine, she felt guilty all over again. How could she ever feel right about them giving up the things they had worked so hard for?

Even Mamoru had that sort of future ahead of him, first as a doctor and then as King of the Earth. It was true that Usagi would someday become Queen, but she had the sneaking suspicion that Mamoru would be the one who would run things while she would operate more in the background. In all honesty, Usagi didn't think she was intelligent enough to ever be the ruler of anything, which was why she was certain that her role of mother and wife wouldn't change that much after Crystal Tokyo.

She sighed again and rested her head on her arms. Crystal Tokyo was supposed to be a good thing, but some days, it was really hard to remember why. '_I'll still be the same old Usagi, trapped in a world I don't like anymore_,' she thought miserably. The last time she had tried to tell someone about her fears, Ami had brushed them off as pre-wedding jitters. The notion that apparently every bride felt this way before her wedding was not a comfort. If anything, it made her feel worse. '_I want to be _happy_ about the life I'm going into, but now I find myself second guessing everything. Why did I say yes to Mamo-chan so quickly? Why didn't I at least _try_ something else? I know I'm stupid, but even if I flunked out of college, at least I would have known..._'Closing her eyes, she fought back the urge to cry._ 'Will I have to spend forever wondering what I'm missing?_'

One of the things that hurt the most was how the situation had been affecting her feelings for Mamoru. Before, he had been her everything, but ever since they had moved in together, she had been noticing little things about him that irritated her. Nothing major, but it was difficult to deal with when she had thought him perfect for so long. Furthermore, because the wedding was so closely intertwined with him, she didn't want to think about either one at the end of the day. He was being the same old Mamoru – loving, caring, and wonderful – but it felt smothering. She loved him so much... but she wanted to know what else was out there.

Bottom line was, Usagi felt like her path had been set into motion, and the only thing she could do was walk along it blindly. All of the choices had been made for her, and the only thing she had any say in was the color of the tablecloths. What fun was life when you knew who you would marry, the child you would have, the future that was coming...? At first it had been comforting, but now it was aggravating. And there was absolutely nothing she could do.

'_I don't have any say in my life, and I haven't for a long time_,' she thought bitterly, straightening up and looking out over the city. She hadn't even attempted to explain how she was feeling to anyone else, not even Mamoru. Either she would be blown off, or worse, she would be accused of not loving him. '_I do love him, but..._ _Even before all these plans started, I was the good girl, doing my best to stay on that path. I thought that as soon as I got out of high school, I'd have nothing to worry about. Was I ever wrong_.'

A flash of pink light in the street far below caught her attention, distracting her from her depressing thoughts. Curious, Usagi stood up and leaned over the rail to get a better view. The light flickered a bit, and she felt a strange pulling sensation in her chest. The Silver Crystal sang inside of her head as a soft, white flare of light came from her pocket. The light down on the street formed a shape, a very familiar, child-sized shape, and solidified. By that time, Usagi was no longer watching; she was running, through the apartment and past the startled Akio, down the stairs – the many, many flights of stairs that made her hate Mamoru's apartment building and the perpetually broken elevator – and outside.

The little girl was crouched down, huddled over something she couldn't see. Struggling to get her breathing under control, Usagi approached slowly as Chibi-Chibi looked up at her with an adorable smile. She looked mostly the same as before, but she had clearly aged; her hair was a bit longer and she was an inch or so taller. Even though her mind was buzzing with questions, Usagi couldn't help it. She had to smile back. Chibi-Chibi's extremely cute little grin had always had that effect on her.

"Chibi-Chibi, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked, stepping closer to the child. She knelt down and studied her, noting the adorable white sundress and the little satin slippers. "Is Galaxia here?"

"... Here..." Chibi-Chibi said and giggled. A small sweatdrop slid down the back of Usagi's head and she put one hand behind her head, sighing. She'd almost forgotten how frustrating it could be to try and communicate with Chibi-Chibi.

"Now I wish I'd called Luna before running down here," she muttered. "Well, come on. You can stay with me and Mamo-chan for a while." Rising, she turned to walk back into the apartment building, feeling a little excited. It had been a long time since she'd had a kid around, and truth be told, she had missed it.

"... Seiya..."

Usagi froze with her hand on the door. Her heart turned over in her chest, it really did, and her whole body went cold. Seiya. How hard had she tried to not think of that name or the person connected to it over the years? She didn't talk about the Starlights with anyone, not even Minako, Mamoru or Luna, and all of them had tried many times. Talking about them was dangerous, especially with how she was currently feeling about the wedding. Talking about them made her conscious of just how much she would give to see Seiya one more time, so she did her best not to even remember that time. Yet a single word from Chibi-Chibi, and the pain was so fresh that it was like the three of them had left yesterday.

'_Just one more time_,' she thought and turned around.

Chibi-Chibi was still standing the in the middle of the sidewalk, smiling. In her tiny hands, she held the Moon Power Tier. Looking at her in that dress was almost like looking at a younger version of Chibi-Usa. Usagi's throat closed and she struggled to take a breath. The last time she had seen her Tier had been while Galaxia was destroying it. Her hands ached to hold it again, to feel the smooth staff and the power it could emanate. She stared at it, entranced.

"Where did you get that?" she finally got out.

"You could have another chance," a voice whispered to her, even though Chibi-Chibi hadn't spoken and there was no one else in sight. It was as though the voice was coming to her on the wind. "You could start over."

Start over? The thought was tempting, enough so that she took another step forward. But then she stopped, hesitating. It would be cruel to leave when her wedding was so close. '_I can't do that to Mamo-chan, no matter how much I want this_,' Usagi thought unhappily. She tried to force herself to turn around and go back inside, but her feet didn't want to agree. Instead, she found herself taking another step towards Chibi-Chibi, and then another, until she was kneeling down again in front of her.

"Chibi-Chibi," she began and stopped. Her eyes locked on the Moon Power Tier and her hand trembled with the urge to touch it. Go with Chibi-Chibi? Start over somewhere else? How could she even think about something like that? But on the other hand... how could she pass this chance up? Seiya had given her numerous chances and she had turned them all down, only to spend the last four and a half years wondering what would have happened if she had said yes. She didn't want to spend her whole life wondering. Surely, it wouldn't hurt just to go for a visit?

"Come with me, Chibi-Chibi." Quickly, she scooped the child up, taking care not to touch the Tier. Usagi headed back into the building and up the stairs to the ninth floor. Her apartment was empty, and she realized that Akio must have left while she had been outside. There was a note for her on the table, but she didn't bother to read it. She set Chibi-Chibi down on the couch and fetched a pad of paper and a pen before sitting down beside her.

What could she write to make it less painful? Usagi gritted her teeth and moved the pen across the page, scribbling a message to Mamoru. She had never felt so low, so sneaky, so disgusting or traitorous, but nor had she ever felt so free. When she was done, and it seemed to take hours, she set the note down on the table where Mamoru would see it when he came in and tossed the note from Akio in the trash. Mamoru would be able to cancel the preparations for the wedding. It sounded mean, but she would be so happy to never see that woman again.

Then she looked at Chibi-Chibi, who was waiting patiently. '_When will I see my friends, my family, Mamo-chan, Luna again_?' Usagi wondered. '_What's going to happen to Chibi-Usa_?' It occurred to her, as she reached out and touched the Tier, that she didn't really care. Her friends would survive without her, Mamoru would understand, and she deserved the right to be selfish just once. And then, as her fingers made contact, a luminous flash of white light from the Silver Crystal and the Tier lit up the kitchen, so brightly that she cried out and threw her free hand over her eyes, and the whole world seemed to disappear.

**TLYM**

_Mamo-chan,_

_I'm sorry. Really, there's nothing else for me to say beyond that. I know we had all of our hopes and dreams worked out together, but I need to know what is out there for me. I can't go into the future knowing what will happen while wondering what could have happened. I want you to be happy. I want us _both_ to be happy if that's possible. I don't know where I'm going or what I'll do when I get there. I don't know when I'll contact you or anyone else. Please don't worry about me. I'm doing this because I know there's something out there waiting for me and I owe to myself to find out what it is. Meanwhile, I want you to follow your dreams. Become a doctor, Mamo-chan, and spend your life making other people happy and healthy in a way that I never could do for you. I love you._

_Usagi_

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I was very happy with the reviews I got for the first chapter! I know some people don't necessarily like Usagi/Seiya, but I do want to let you know that it's my OTP for Sailor Moon, and therefore it won't be changing. However, the story won't strictly be about love/romance, there will be other aspects too, so I encourage you to stick with me if you can bear the U/S. Also, I update ever Friday, so you can keep an eye out. Enjoy the chapter.

Haruki = springtime tree  
Riko = jasmine child  
Umeko = plum blossom child  
Sora = sky

* * *

The feel of small hands prying her lips apart pulled Usagi from her deep sleep. A soft, childish giggle escaped into the air as her mouth obligingly opened, and a small, round object was dropped in. Automatically, she bit down. A burst of sharp sweetness spurted across her tongue, snapping her out of her daze instantly. She opened her eyes and blinked up at a round, deep pink jewel and the mischievous blue eyes above it. Chibi-Chibi giggled again as Usagi sat up and turned to look at the little girl. In one hand, Chibi-Chibi held several tiny orange berries, and in the other, the Luna Pen.

"Where did you get that?" she asked in amazement, reaching for the Pen. Chibi-Chibi handed it over willingly and watched silently as Usagi examined it, running her fingers over the cool pink metal. "I haven't seen this in _years_."

"Chibi chii chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said, holding out another berry. Usagi took it, rolling it around in her fingers. It was surprisingly plump, and oozed a pale yellow juice when she squeezed it. The scent was pleasant and reminded her of lemons. Shrugging, she popped it into her mouth, this time prepared for the taste. Chibi-Chibi appeared to be pleased by her actions. She dumped the handful into Usagi's hand and turned, toddling off.

"Hey, get back here!" Usagi jumped up and staggered, caught off guard by how... _different_ she felt. Her body felt lighter than it ever had before. Slowly, she looked around, realizing for the first time that she was no longer on Earth. The two of them had landed in a field of soft, pale green grass and beautiful olive blossom trees, and that was all she could see no matter which direction she looked in. Just for a moment, she forgot about Chibi-Chibi and closed her eyes to breathe in deeply. A smile curved her lips as the smell of olive blossoms, a fragrance she had come to associate with Kakyuu and the Starlights, flooded her nose. Part of her expected to hear Seiya's voice calling out her name at any second.

Instead, she heard the distant sound of Chibi-Chibi giggling, and opened her eyes to track down her impish charge. Her sharp eyes caught sight of a shock of dark pink hair ahead. She dropped the handful of berries on the ground and strode forward, realizing that walking wasn't all that difficult once she'd gotten the hang of it. Chibi-Chibi turned and beckoned to her with a loud sound of impatience, then disappeared into a bush covered with unfamiliar, enormous blue blossoms. Usagi hesitated, shrugged, and went after her.

Wriggling through a bush was easier said than done, particularly when you were a nineteen-year-old woman as opposed to a little child. When she was finally able to shove through, she swore softly as her jean skirt caught and tore on a thorn. She glared at the bush as she pulled away and looked around for Chibi-Chibi, spotting the girl kneeling beside another bush not too far ahead. Usagi ran to her, half-afraid that Chibi-Chibi was going to try to go into that one as well. But the girl appeared to be utterly fascinated by something.

"Chibi-Chibi," Usagi began as she reached her, but then stopped. Her eyes widened in shocked amazement at the sight of the palace that rose up before them and she sank to the ground beside Chibi-Chibi, realizing that somehow the two of them had ended up in the royal gardens of Kinmoku. "Oh... my god."

The Tankei Palace was surprisingly small, about the size of a large mansion back on Earth, and built out of a white material that looked something like marble. Construction was still going on towards the Northern end of it, where the remains of the war that had wrought the planet could still be seen. As she watched, a very familiar woman walked out onto the palace steps and looked around. She was flanked by three soldiers and several guards, who held their weapons at the ready for the slightest sign of trouble. Usagi covered her mouth to conceal her gasp as Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights walked down the steps and entered a carriage of some sort that was being drawn by animals Usagi didn't recognize. Chibi-Chibi looked up at her inquisitively as she placed one hand on her chest, over her wildly beating heart, and took a deep breath.

'_It's them_,' she thought, feeling a sharp pain. _'It's really them._ _Seiya... Oh my god, I've missed you so much. I didn't even know how much until I saw you_!'

Once the princess and senshi had departed, the guards split up, half of them taking up stations outside the palace and the rest striding off into the grounds to patrol. A couple of them walked in the direction of Usagi and Chibi-Chibi. Usagi ducked down, pulling Chibi-Chibi with her, and watched as the guards took up residence not too far away from them, beneath a large tree that would give them shade from the sun but still provide an excellent vantage point. She studied them, noting that their expressions looked less than welcoming. What would happen if she just walked right up to them and claimed to be a friend of Princess Kakyuu's? As a stranger, she would probably be in a lot of trouble. No doubt the whole planet was on high alert after the disaster with Galaxia.

"Shit, I didn't think about this," she muttered, glancing at Chibi-Chibi. The little girl looked more royal than Usagi did in her white dress, considering that Usagi was dressed so casually in a jean skirt, a pink tank top, and a pair of white sandals. There was always the option of transforming into Princess Serenity and announcing her arrival in a more formal way, but she wasn't sure she wanted to do that, either. What if they still suspected her as an enemy? What if Seiya and the others didn't want to see her anymore? Maybe she could sneak into the palace?

A small hand tugged on her hair. "Chibi-Chibi... disguise..." Chibi-Chibi said, holding up the Luna Pen.

"A disguise?" Usagi echoed curiously, then blinked. "Hey, when did you take that back?"

She retrieved the pen from Chibi-Chibi and considered her options. All she really wanted was to see the Starlights up close and make sure that they were okay, right? Maybe just talk to them one more time. So was it really necessary to cause a lot of panic? Usagi gazed down at the Luna Pen, which sparkled in the light. Luna had constantly told her that the Pen was only for sailor business, but when had she ever listened to her friend in that respect before? It _was_ the easiest way to see the Starlights, if she could get into the palace and wait for them there. Then she could hurry off and find a spot to teleport back to Earth.

"Alright. Chibi-Chibi, come here." She scooped up the little girl and balanced her on her hip. "_Disguise Power!_ Make us look like we belong here on Kinmoku!" she cried, holding the Pen up.

A brilliant white light exploded out of the pen and surrounded the two of them. Usagi closed her eyes as her clothing was stripped away and replaced by something completely different. As the light died away, she glanced down at Chibi-Chibi, who was pretty much unrecognizable. Her dark pink hair was now black, and tied into pigtails that fell nearly to her waist instead of heart-shaped odango. Sky blue eyes blinked up at Usagi. The child was dressed in a simple, close-fitting pink dress patterned with red flowers, with a high neck and short sleeves. There were soft white slippers on her feet.

"Works for me," she said, looking down at her own body. She was dressed in a red, tunic-style top with long sleeves and black pants. There was white trim at her neck and the end of the sleeves to match the white slippers on her feet, though she noticed that her slippers were made from a different material than Chibi-Chibi's. Underneath the tunic top was a form fitting white tank top that also seemed to serve as a bra. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go look around."

"Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi agreed.

"And try not to talk. That would be a dead giveaway," Usagi cautioned, parting the bushes and stepping out into view. The guards noticed her immediately and stared at them for a moment, but the Luna Pen had done its job well, and she was able to walk by them without being asked questions. She followed the long white path past a small pond and up to the palace, where she climbed the stairs and went into a large hall. Instantly, she was surrounded by several men and women dressed similarly to her, though the color of the tunics ranged from red to blue to green to white.

"What are you doing?" Someone's hand landed on her shoulder. Usagi turned, startled, to see a woman standing beside her. She was tall, with long, pale pink hair gathered back in a low ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a solid red tunic with white pants. "Don't just stand there, girl. Get to work!"

"But I'm not..." she started.

"Umeko!" the woman shouted. "Get over here. I got someone for you to train."

Out of the crowd came a young woman who looked to be about the same age as Usagi. She, too, wore the red tunic and black pants, but the trim on her tunic was green, not white. Umeko brushed a few strands of violet hair out of her eyes and glanced at Usagi, then nodded at the woman, who released Usagi's arm and disappeared into the milling crowd, barking orders left and right. Usagi tightened her hold on Chibi-Chibi and wondered what she'd gotten herself into as Umeko spoke.

"You must be one of the new maids that they've hired," she said in a soft voice. "I haven't seen you around before. Thank goodness you've arrived; it's been so busy lately. I'm Umeko, one of the third level maids. Don't worry too much about Riko. She acts as nasty as possible whenever she can, so it's best if you just stay out of her way." She studied Usagi and Chibi-Chibi. "It's good that you already have your uniform. Come with me, and I'll get you settled. What's your name? Is that your daughter?"

"Yes, she is," Usagi lied. She hesitated to follow Umeko, but if she didn't, the other girl might get suspicious. Reluctantly, she fell into step behind Umeko as she answered the other question. "Her name is... um... Sora, and I'm Haruki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. You're fortunate in that Princess Kakyuu doesn't mind if we have children in the palace, otherwise you wouldn't have been hired," Umeko said, leading the way to a staircase. "But ever since the Dark Days, I suppose she doesn't have much choice," she went on. "So many people died that it's been a terrible struggle."

Usagi felt a pang. Truth be told, she'd never given much thought to the state of the Starlight's planet and how much effort it would have taken to rebuild, but now she realized just how devastated it must have been. Feeling guilty, but knowing that Umeko had just offered her the perfect cover story, she said quietly, "Yes, we lost pretty much everything at that time. I've been trying to support us here and there, but... well, you know. It's been difficult."

"We've all had a rough time," Umeko said with a sympathetic smile. "Here, this is my room. I haven't got a roommate anymore, so since I'm training you, you can stay with me." She opened the doors to reveal a rather small room that had two beds, a little vanity with a mirror, and two doors. "This will be your closet. By the end of the day, I'll make sure that the rest of your outfits have been brought up. If you haven't got anything else for Sora, I'm sure that some of the other women can gather some clothing for her. You two can share a bed, right?"

"Of course," said Usagi absently, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She now sported long black hair that, like Umeko's hair, was tied into two low ponytails instead of one. Her eyes were a bright pink color. The similarity in hair color made her and Chibi-Chibi look even more alike, so it was no wonder that Umeko had mistaken them for mother and daughter. "What will my, er, duties be?"

"Very simple to begin with. You'll likely be my partner. Sometimes we help in the kitchen or serve at dinner, though that's rare. We also cover the third floor in the East Wing. No one really important is there, but it's got to be clean all the time in case someone important comes to stay." Umeko shook her head. "Not that they would."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Everyone thinks Kinmoku is cursed," she said in a matter-of-fact way. "People think that about all of the planets that were torn apart. We were extremely lucky that enough people survived to be able to re-build the Tankei Kingdom, you know. There were practically no survivors at all from the Ginkei Kingdom."

"The Ginkei Kingdom?"

Umeko stared at her in surprise. "You don't know the Ginkei Kingdom?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

"I don't know much about Kinmoku," Usagi said apologetically. "I... um... suffered some amnesia from the attack."

"Oh, I see," said Umeko, though her eyes never lost that wary glint. "Come on, then. Let's get started. You can bring Sora along and mind her while we work. There used to be a service you could employ to watch her, but..."

"That's okay." Chibi-Chibi fell into step beside the two of them as they walked slowly down the hall in silence. Umeko said nothing and Usagi wasn't quite sure how to begin the conversation again, not when Umeko kept casting less than subtle glances at her. Why hadn't she ever asked Seiya for more information about Kinmoku?

Something caught her eye as they walked past a particularly large window, and she froze. Umeko frowned in confusion as Usagi doubled back to stare through the glass at the statue that had been put up amongst the flowering blossoms. Built in a traditional "I'll punish you" pose, an excellent replication of Eternal Sailor Moon, Tier and all, smiled down at the world. Nearly every detail was perfect, from the large, exquisitely designed angel wings, to the streamers of hair that had been crafted with such care that she half expected them to move in the wind. A small plaque that was too far away for her to read had been affixed to the bottom of the statue.

"What... is that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Oh... that statue?" Umeko moved up beside her. "That's the saviour of our planet. Her name is Sailor Moon, and she's a very kind, gentle person." She smiled softly. "Princess Kakyuu had that statue built as a sign of thanks for the fact that she was able to defeat Galaxia and save everyone. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be here."

Usagi felt suspiciously faint as she stared down at the statue. Ever since she had discovered that she was Sailor Moon, and especially since she had found out about Crystal Tokyo, she had done her best to not be selfish when it came to the future, accepting that she would be Queen and that's just the way it was. She had given as much as she could, until she simply had nothing left for herself. Now, here she was on a planet that was only concerned with thanking her, with people that would ask no more and were already amazed with what she had offered. Taking a slow, deep breath, she failed to respond to Umeko's concerned questions. Her voice was gone after the massive realization that she had just had.

For once in her life, Usagi was going to be completely and totally selfish on behalf of herself and everyone she loved, destiny be absolutely damned.

They were not going home. She and Chibi-Chibi were staying on Kinmoku.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** To the person who asked me whether all of the sol senshi would arrive on Kinmoku, the answer is that I'm not completely sure yet. I'm hoping that everyone (including Mamoru) will be present, but we'll have to see when we get to that chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I cherish every single one of them! Enjoy.

* * *

Being a maid was a lot harder than Usagi had realized that it would be. For one thing, the most menial activity that she was used to doing was trying to learn how to dance so that she wouldn't have a complete klutz attack in the middle of the first dance between her and Mamoru on their wedding day. Maintaining the third floor of the Eastern Wing proved to be seriously difficult work even with Umeko's help and fuidance, and by the end of the first day, her muscles were screaming in pain. A long, hot soak in the bath and several hours of sleep helped a little, but when she sat up the next morning,_ everything_ hurt, and she couldn't quite keep a whimper of pain from slipping out. She hadn't been in so much pain since the battle with Galaxia.

"Little sore?" Umeko asked as she straightened out the sheets on her bed, trying to keep a straight face. She seemed to get an endless amount of amusement from watching Usagi trying to clean things, and gradually her wary expressions and suspicious questions had worn away as the day went on. Apparently, she was of the opinion that no one who was a) such a klutz and b) so un-used to actual work could be a danger to the princess.

"Just a bit," mumbled Usagi, grimacing as she flexed her hands. Her poor fingers were red and still a bit wrinkled after having been in water for most of the day before. Kinmoku had once been a very technologically advanced planet, but Galaxia and Chaos had changed all of that. So much had been destroyed that the planet was starting from scratch with pretty much everything, and unfortunately, more high tech ways to clean the floors wasnn't high on the list of priorities. "I think the only thing that _doesn't_ hurt is my hair."

Umeko chuckled and decided to take pity on her roommate. "Why don't you two stay here, and I'll run and get our breakfast? Maybe I can beg something from the Healers to make you feel better, alright?"

"Thank you," she said gratefully. Umeko left the room and Usagi twisted as best she could to look at Chibi-Chibi, who was all wrapped up in the covers, still snoozing. At that moment, she reminded Usagi so much of Chibi-Usa that it hurt. Even though she had made the decision to stay on Kinmoku, doubts continued to plague her, and she lain awake long after Umeko and Chibi-Chibi had gone to sleep the night before, thinking about them. Was she was making the right choice? What would happen to Earth if Crystal Tokyo never came about? Would she and Chibi-Chibi live on Kinmoku forever? What about her senshi? The thoughts had gone round and round until finally she'd just gotten so exhausted that she'd fallen asleep right in the middle of imagining Mamoru's reaction to finding her note.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered, reaching out and gently brushing a dark strand of hair off of Chibi-Chibi's face. No, not Chibi-Chibi. Sora, she reminded herself. Just like she was no longer Tsukino Usagi, and she had to stop thinking of them that way, or she was going to slip up and make a mistake. Umeko may have gotten more comfortable around them, but it was obvious that she still didn't trust them entirely, and she didn't want to give the other girl any more reasons to think the worst of them. "Oh, baby. I hope that I've made the right choice."

The door opened at that moment, revealing Umeko, who was carrying a small tray which had three bowls, three cups, and a little jar sitting on top of it. She crossed the room and placed the tray on her bed, then picked up the jar and tossed it at Usagi. "Here, Haruki. This is a special balm that you can rub on your arms and legs. It will help make your muscles relax."

Curious, Usagi unscrewed the top and peeked inside. It was a white, gloppy mixture that looked a little bit like the moisturizing lotion she used back on Earth. She dipped the pad of her finger into the cream, realizing that it was cool to the touch, and sniffed it. The smell of mint intermingled with something she couldn't identify met her nose. It wasn't a bad smell, so she shrugged and gently massaged it into the bicep of her left arm, where it ached particularly badly. Almost immediately, the pain lessened to the point where she was able to tense her arm without screaming. Pleased, she glanced up, grinning.

"This is awesome. I'm going to go rub it on."

"Use it sparingly," Umeko cautioned. "You probably won't be able to get any more."

Usagi nodded. "I will."

In the corner of their room was a small dressing screen that they could use for privacy. Usagi slipped behind it and stripped off the shirt that Umeko had given her to sleep in. Remembering Umeko's warning, she rubbed the balm only on the places that hurt the most – the tops of her arms, her lower back, the front of her knees, and the bottom of her feet. Each place stopped aching within a few minutes, and she had a much easier time donning the black pants, tight tank top, and red tunic that made up her uniform. She tied her hair back into the two low ponytails, having noticed the day before that it was a style that most of the workers seemed to employ. That done, she emerged and went to go have breakfast with her daughter and her new friend.

**TLYM**

Kou Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter, had felt it when _it_ appeared. That brief, shining brush with a star that sent shivers down her spine before it vanished, even though she cried out silently and tried to reach for it again. There was no answer, and Seiya was left feeling even colder and emptier than before. The memory was enough to make her shiver and wrap her arms around her body, gaining a curious look from Yaten. The day was warm, as most days on Kinmoku were, and there was no reason for her to be chilled. Thankfully, Yaten didn't ask any questions in front of their princess, who had endured enough difficulties the day before. Every time they thought that they might be getting somewhere, some new problem represented itself, and it was beginning to wear on Princess Kakyuu.

"Princess, maybe you should have a bit more to eat," Seiya suggested, pushing her own plate away. The food was delicious, but she wasn't very hungry.

"I'm trying, really, I am," said Kakyuu with a wan smile. She knew that she was causing unnecessary worry for her loyal guardians, and she hated that, but she just couldn't bring herself to eat. "I didn't sleep very well last night, and I believe that it's affected my appetite."

"I'll speak to the Healers tonight," Taiki said, dabbing at her lips with her napkin. "Perhaps they have a sleeping potion that they could give you, Princess."

"That would be lovely, thank you," she said quietly. Her face was downcast and she toyed with her fork, pushing her food around her plate. It was uncustomary for Kakyuu, who was usually the epitome of manners, and it had Seiya more worried than ever. She cast anxious looks at Yaten and Taiki and saw her own fear and concern reflected back in the faces of her sisters. What could they do to comfort their princess in the wake of all she – they – had lost?

It had been harder than Seiya had anticipated, returning to Kinmoku after the peaceful time on Earth. There was no place that didn't show signs of Galaxia's massive destruction. The area where the Tankei Palace sat wasn't too badly off now, not after several seasons worth of growth had many of the plants flourishing. But it was still visible in most every other part of the planet, especially within the Ginkei Kingdom, where Kakyuu's fiance had ruled, fought, and died protecting the planet. His death had not been in vain, as it had given Kakyuu a chance to escape, but it had left a deep scar on Kakyuu's heart; even after over four years, she still couldn't approach the Ginkei Kingdom without weeping.

Seiya's heart twisted and she took a quick breath, remembering the happiness in her princess's face when her engagement had been announced, and the way all of the people of Kinmoku had celebrated with joy. Finally, the two kingdoms of Kinmoku would have been united through marriage. Now, they had been united in a different way, as Princess Kakyuu was the only person of royal blood left on Kinmoku; the Ginkei Kingdom had been so devestated that it was rare to find subjects still alive, much less a member of the royal family. The care of the two kingdoms fell to her, for no one else could rule in her place, and it had become a terrible strain.

Worse yet, there was nothing the three Starlights could do about it, and the issue of the Ginkei Kingdom badly needed to be addressed. She shifted uneasily, glancing again at her sisters, and went to speak, but at that moment the doors flew open and a distressed young man bolted inside, not even bothering with proper conduct as he fell to his knees before the table. He wore a green tunic with white trim, signifying that he was one of the less experienced gardeners, and there was a dark bruise on the left side of his face.

"My princess..." he gasped, breathing heavily. "I was sent... In the east garden... A creature... Destroying..."

No more needed to be said. Instantly, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were on their feet. The three of them left Princess Kakyuu and the frightened gardener in the care of several guards and raced down the hall as one, heading towards the East Wing and the garden, where the sounds of destruction could just faintly be heard. Seiya's heart pounded in time with her steps, her thoughts racing as she pushed herself to be faster. Another phage? It couldn't be. Chaos was gone, and Galaxia had returned to where she belonged. So what then? What had come calling, just when they had finally found some semblance of peace?

As they approached the doors, Seiya put on a final burst of speed and raced outside a couple of steps ahead of her sisters. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. The garden was virtually destroyed, four years of hard work gone in mere minutes. A couple of men lay near the far corner, unconscious or dead, she couldn't tell. A strange creature, about twice the height of a normal person and much thinner, with bright red skin and a blue hole for a mouth, was shooting off random energy blasts in the direction of anything that dared to move. Because Seiya had stopped, it avoided her for the time being, instead focused on aiming towards a shed and the tree branches blowing around above it. Blue eyes narrowed, and Seiya breathed out in a low, sharp hiss.

"I don't think so," she growled, thrusting one hand into the pocket of her pants. She retrieved her Star Brooch and held it aloft as Yaten and Taiki joined her. "_Fighter Star Power_..."

"_Healer Star Power_..."

"_Maker Star Power_..."

"_Make-UP_!"

Their voices rang out in unison, causing a burst of colored light to surround the three of them. At the same time, the creature swung around and fired. Sailor Star Fighter launched herself to the side, wondering if this was a phage after all. A quick glance at Maker and Healer confirmed that they were thinking the same thing. There was a time when all three of them would have destroyed the creature anyway, because that was just the way it was, but she was no longer able to think that way. It would have been impossible after having spent so much time with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. Unfortunately, new morals didn't create new methods of dealing with the danger, and what could they do when the only person who could heal a phage was thousands of miles away?

"_Star Sensitive Inferno_!" Healer shouted, striking the creature on the back and making it scream in pain. She turned towards Fighter and Maker, allowing them to see the conflict in her icy green eyes. Apparently, she'd come to the same conclusion as Fighter, and she clearly wasn't very happy about it, either. But they couldn't allow the creature to continue destroying Kinmoku, not when it was their jobs to keep the fragile planet safe. "Come on, all together now!"

"_Star Serious Laser_!" Fighter summoned her attack first, knowing that as the leader, she was the one who had the responsibility of making the most difficult choices. Relief flooded her when her companions quickly followed suit.

"_Star Sensitive Inferno_!"

"_Star Gentle Uterus_!"

The three attacks combined together, melding into a single beam of white light that struck the creature head-on. It screeched in pain but, much to Fighter's shock and relief, no star seed appeared to shatter. Instead, the creature turned a bright, silvery color and collapsed into what looked like dust that flew away on a warm wind, leaving nothing behind except for the damage that it had wrought. Relief, so powerful that it nearly dropped Fighter to her knees, swept over her. Definitely not a phage, then. But what? Something equally dangerous, judging by the re-building that would have to be done.

"What the hell was that?" Healer demanded, breaking the shocked silence that had fallen.

Maker was shaking her head. "I can't tell, not without a sample," she said, casting a regretful look at the ground where the dust had been. Next time – god forbid there was a next time – she would have to move faster in order to collect a bit of the dust so that she'd have something to analyze. It was imperative that they know exactly what they were fighting.

"Next time," Fighter said without thinking, only realizing what she'd said when Healer's eyes flashed and Maker bit her lip. Next time? They couldn't afford for there to _be_ a next time. She clenched one of her fists and took a deep breath to maintain control. "We'll scout around to make sure that there have been no reports of anything else popping up." She glanced at Maker, then looked at Healer. "Let the people know what to watch for. In the meantime, one of us should try to be with the princess at all hours."

"You two go ahead," said Healer. She stood stiffly, with her back half-turned towards her sisters, and began walking towards the palace, letting her words float back to them. "Princess Kakyuu just has some meetings today. I don't mind sitting through them."

"Healer..." she whispered, concern flashing through her. Something clearly wasn't right with Healer, but neither she nor Maker had time to ask questions. If more of those creatures had appeared on Kinmoku, there was no time for them to just stand around. Fighter cast a quick glance back at the castle before she started running in the direction of the guardhouse, knowing without looking that Maker was right behind her.

**TLYM**

Above, unnoticed by the Starlights, a crowd of maids, cooks, and other workers from the palace had assembled in front of the large windows, watching the fight as it progressed. By the time that the Starlights had appeared on the scene, many of the people had fled in terror, certain that another battle with Galaxia was upon them. Usagi stood at the front of the crowd, one hand against the window, the other tucked into her pocket, clenched tightly around her locket. She had been seconds away from transforming when she'd remembered that doing so would blow her cover. Standing there watching as that creature destroyed all of the hard work that had been going on was one of the most difficult things she'd ever done.

Fortunately, the appearence of the Starlights meant that the youma had been taken down swiftly. She'd seen the hesitation in Fighter's eyes just before they had combined their powers, and it nearly broke her heart. Clearly, the three of them had never encountered a youma before, because they had exchanged confused looks before Healer returned to the palace and Fighter and Maker hurried out of sight. Usagi wanted to go to them so badly to explain what was going on and why they shouldn't hesitate to destroy the youma. But she refrained, instead scooping up Chibi Chibi and watching as the rest of the crowd slowly drifted away, speaking excitedly in hushed tones.

"Seiya..." she whispered to herself, closing her eyes. "Please be careful." Trouble had arrived_ again_ on Kinmoku, if it had ever left, and this time she couldn't do anything about it, not unless she wanted to be in the spotlight. She just hoped that the Sailor Starlights were strong enough to handle it on their own.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. They really make me happy and encourage me to write! We finally get some interaction between Seiya and Usagi in this chapter... and it only took me what, four chapters to get here? Not bad at all! I will say that it will be some time before the Starlights discover Usagi's presence, but there's loads of fun to be had in the meantime. Enjoy, everyone.

* * *

Aino Minako couldn't really sure what she was expecting when she woke up at three in the morning to the sound of someone pounding on the door of her hotel room. Sitting up, she squinted around the room, wondering where the fire was. When she realized that there was no danger, she was tempted to ignore it: the day's filming for the movie that she had been cast in had only finished about four hours ago due to prop delays, and she'd gone straight back to the hotel and to bed afterwards. She wasn't terribly impressed to be woken up after only three hours of sleep, and neither was Artemis, who groaned something about rabbits pulling on his tail and gave a leisurely stretch that moved him into the warm indentation left by Minako's body.

"You have got to stop eating anchovies before bed," Minako muttered, wrinkling her nose and rolling out of the bed now that her spot had been stolen. Her robe was hanging on the back of an easy chair, and she grabbed it, slipping the silky material over her nightie as she walked over to the door and opened it. To say that she was shocked to see Chiba Mamoru on the other side was an understatement. "Mamoru-san? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Minako-san, I need to talk to you," Mamoru said urgently.

"Um, sure. Come on in," she said, standing back and closing the door behind him. On second thought, maybe it was a good thing that Mamoru had arrived so late ( or was it early?), because the press would have had a field day if she'd been caught letting strange men into her hotel room. She grimaced at the thought and tied the front of her robe shut as an extra precaution. "Is Usagi-chan with you?"

"No, that's what I came to speak with you about." Mamoru sat down on the easy chair as she flipped the light on, ignoring Artemis's groan of protest. Her dark blue eyes widened when she got a good look at him. His face was pale and dark rings lined the flesh under his eyes. The simple turtleneck and jeans that he was wearing looked wrinkled, as though he'd tried to sleep in them. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it to her with a single word that sent chills down Minako's spine. "Usako..."

Silently, Minako took the paper and perched on the edge of her bed, just barely aware of Artemis rubbing against her arm as he came to investigate. Together, the two of them read the short note, which was scribbled in extremely familiar handwriting. There was no doubt about it; the note had definitely been written by Usagi. No one else could fabricate that messy, cutsey style. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed as she read it for a second and then a third time before glancing back up at Mamoru. Suddenly, his disheleved state made a lot more sense, and she knew that he had been hoping against hope that Usagi would be here with her, in England. Minako hated to disappoint him, but...

"She's not here, Mamoru-san," she said as gently as she could. "I haven't seen Usagi-chan since... Well, since I visited six months ago." A frown crossed her lips. Had it really been that long since she'd seen her princess?

Mamoru sighed and slumped backwards into the chair. "I figured that she wasn't when you asked me if she was with me, but I had to ask anyway. I can't figure out where else she might have gone. I've already contacted some of the other senshi, but so far, none of them have seen her."

"Wait, you mean you called everyone?" she asked in horror, staring at him. She could just imagine what would happen if the sailor senshi found out that their princess was missing, regardless of whether or not she'd left on her own. Minako envisioned a worldwide hunt for Tsukino Usagi and just barely managed to avoid shuddering.

"Well, yes. I need to speak with her," Mamoru said, sounding surpised.

"But she made it sound like she didn't want to be contacted just yet," Minako pointed out, looking down at the note again. Her eyes misted over when she read it for a fourth time. Usagi sounded like she felt so trapped. When had things gotten so bad for her best friend? Why hadn't she known about it? "I think she needs some time apart from you."

"Why can't she do it when I know where she is?" Mamoru demanded. "For all I know, Usako has been kidnapped or forced to leave against her will. Maybe she's in danger and she needs me to save her."

"Stop! Mamoru-san, I don't think that's it at all. It sounds like Usagi-chan just needed... she needed..." Minako trailed off, unable to finish her sentence right away. Because she knew exactly where Usagi had gone. She'd known it from the moment Mamoru had handed her the note. How could she not know, when she experienced similar feelings every time she glimpsed some obscure reference to the Three Lights? She bit her lip, hating the thought of lying to Mamoru, but knowing that Usagi deserved this time to herself. Her fingers tightened around the note and she spoke in a calm voice. "Look, she needed some time and I think that you should go home and give it to her. Maybe this is the only way that she knew of to get what she wanted."

"But..." Mamoru trailed off. "I'm worried about her. This isn't like Usako at all."

"I know. Maybe that's the point," she said with a crooked smile, thinking of that silver-haired starlight with a twinge. She stood up and went over to the phone, keeping her back to him until she'd gotten herself under control. "Look, Mamoru-san, why don't you go down to the lobby? You must be tired after such a long flight. I'll call ahead and ask them to book you a room, okay? In the morning, we can have breakfast together before you go home. How does that sound?"

"Alright. Thank you, Minako-san," he mumbled.

"It's no problem at all."

Once Mamoru had gone and she'd made the call down to the attendant in the lobby, Minako turned the lights off, took off her robe, and slipped back under the covers with a little sigh of contenment. But she couldn't sleep, not after what she'd just been told. As Artemis kneaded the covers and made himself comfortable again, she stared up through the darkness at the ceiling and tried to imagine Usagi and Seiya together on Kinmoku. Details of the planet itself were hard to picture, but the part about Seiya and Usagi came to her with no effort at all. The tone of the letter told her everything she needed to know about where her princess had gone.

"I wish you'd told me that you were going, Usagi-chan," she whispered, closing her eyes and rolling over in an effort to find a comfortable position. "I would have gone with you."

**TLYM**

It had been nearly three days since Usagi had gotten the chance to see any of the Starlights, and it was beginning to seriously annoy her. When she'd made her decision to stay on Kinmoku, she hadn't quite taken into consideration just how separated the life of a maid and a soldier would be. What was making it even worse was that, according to Umeko, the Starlights had been called away by the possibility of more threats like the youma that had attacked in the gardens. The people of Kinmoku had been put on alert for anything suspicious or remotely dangerous, and Princess Kakyuu had been largely confined to the castle, since it wasn't considered safe for her to be walking around the planet with only regular guards for protection. Fortunately, that day the Starlights were scheduled to be returning, as something very special was going to be happening.

"Eh? Other Starlights?" Usagi exclaimed, dropping her brush into the pail of water and staring up at Umeko. She had been kneeling on the ground, trying to finish washing the floor in spite of her throbbing knees, when Umeko burst in, her cheeks flushed and eyes wild. "What do you mean, Umeko-san?"

Umeko nodded excitedly. "The Starlights from the Ginkei Kingdom," she confided, dropping to her knees, although she made no move to reach for her scrub brush. "I heard from Koimi-chan that the Princess has asked them to come to the Tankei Kingdom several times, but they always refused in lieu of staying there and trying to re-build the kingdom on their own. Apparently, they've suddenly decided to visit for the fifth year anniversary celebration, and maybe this time they might even stay. Wouldn't that be grand? The Princess would finally have some extra protection."

"Yeah..." Usagi nodded slowly, too shocked to really pay attention to what else Umeko was saying. Over the past day or two, Umeko had warmed up to her a little more, and she'd ben able to find out more details about the mysterious Ginkei Kingdom. A long time ago, the planet of Kinmoku had been united under one royal family. War between twin brothers had broken the Kingdom of Kinmoku apart, creating the Tankei Kingdom and the Ginkei Kingdom. Relations between the two kingdoms jad depended on whom was ruling at the time. Princess Kakyuu and her fiance, Prince Eiji, would have ruled Kinmoku together, but with his death, everything had changed. For the time being, construction had been mostly focused on the Tankei Kingdom, which hadn't been quite as ravaged, but now rumors were beginning to surface that the princess had at last been thinking about a visit to the Ginkei Kingdom.

"... must be terribly lonely over there," Umeko continued, oblivious to the fact that Usagi hadn't been listening. "I've never visited, but Koimi-chan told me one of the head gardeners visited last year to harvest some plants from the Arkili Tree, and it was absolutely horrifying. He said that the place is like a wasteland, and all you can see is destroyed buildings and burned lands. I don't know what Princess Kakyuu is going to do. It's taken so long just to get the Tankei Kingdom back to normal, and then there was that attack..."

"It was awful," she agreed. Umeko started in again, Usagi was busy thinking. '_I wish I could help her_,' she thought, feeling a pang for the other princess. Truthfully, she didn't know Princess Kakyuu very well, as their time together on Earth had been short. But Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki had always spoken of her in such loving tones that she knew she would like Kakyuu if given the chance. It didn't seem fair that one princess should have to take the weight of a whole planet onto her shoulders. '_At least in Crystal Tokyo, _everyone _would have been collectively miserable, and I wouldn't have been alone. I'd like to do something for Kakyuu-sama, but... what? Even if I revealed who I was, I don't know the first thing about ruling a planet. It's not like I could offer her advice_.'

Usagi sighed softly as she fetched her brush and began scrubbing again, making a small sound now and then to indicate that she was still listening. One thing about Umeko, the girl sure loved to talk. She was like a more energized and talkative version of Minako, something that Usagi had never previously thought was even possible. And gossip! It seemed as though Umeko was the first person to hear about virtually everything in the palace. Small wonder she had previously roomed alone; at night, there was a constant parade of men and women stopping by, eager to either hear or tell the latest news. Sometimes that was nice, but not when it meant waking up to a cranky, over tired toddler.

"Do you know anything about the other Starlights?" she asked, causally nudging the bucket of water closer when Umeko stopped to take a breath. Finally, the other girl seemed to take a hint and found her own brush. The work, as difficult as it was, went much faster when the two of them were both participating.

"Hmm. I've seen them a couple of times when Prince Eiji came to visit Princess Kakyuu, but of course, I'm just a maid, so it's not really like I had the chance to be up close and personal to them," Umeko said. She dropped her brush into the pail and hopped to her feet, stretching her arms over her head. "I think we've done enough for the day. Riko wants everyone to be tidied up for when the other Starlights arrive, just in case. I'd like to bathe before I put on a fresh uniform, so we'd better go get ready now. I'll put the equipment away so that you can wake up Sora-chan."

"Thanks, Umeko-chan," said Usagi, pleased both by the offer and the news that they were done for the day. Her knees and lower back ached with pain when she stood up, and she balanced herself against the wall until she could walk without her legs giving out. About an hour ago, she had put Chibi-Chibi down for her nap a little further down the hall, on the plush seat of what was rapidly becoming her favorite window. It had an excellent view of the Eastern gardens, and Chibi-Chibi seemed to adore gazing out at the plants and gardeners as she fell asleep.

She was fully expecting to see Chibi-Chibi curled up on the seat, so she was shocked and worried to realize that Chibi-Chibi was gone, little blanket and all. Usagi's pink eyes widened in alarm and she looked around for a clue. Really, there was only one way that Chibi-Chibi could have gone that wouldn't have taken her right past Usagi and Umeko, so she set out, walking quickly down the corridor and calling out Chibi-Chibi's Kinmokian name in a low voice. It hadn't seemed to take Chibi-Chibi very long to begin responding to the name "Sora" – indeed, she seemed to like it – but Usagi couldn't help being worried that Chibi-Chibi wouldn't understand; she was, after all, only about five years old, and that was very young to be lost in a palace of this size. What she had thought to be relatively small while on the outside had actually proven to be quite the opposite.

"Sora-chan! Sora-chan!" she cried, ignoring the doors that were closed, as the doorknobs were too high for Chibi-Chibi to open them on her own, and peeking quickly inside the rooms that were open. When she failed to find Chibi-Chibi on the whole third floor of the Eastern Wing, she grew even more concerned. Where had the little girl wandered off to? "Sora-chan! Come out right now!"

"Are you looking for someone?"

The smooth, familiar voice froze Usagi in her tracks. She turned slowly and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Seiya standing behind her, holding Chibi-Chibi on her hip. Seiya was more dressed up than the Starlights usually were, in a red dress that fit tightly to her waist and flared out at the bottom, with loose, transparent sleeves. It perfectly complimented her complexion and made her dark blue eyes pop. Her hair had been gathered back into the usual low ponytail, but Chibi-Chibi had somehow gotten ahold of the tail part and was playing with it. Usagi swallowed hard when she realized that Chibi-Chibi and Seiya had a pretty much identical hair color that, in the right light, took on an overtone of dark blue. Had the pen done that on purpose, or was it just coincidence?

"Yes... yes, I was," she said faintly. "Thank you. I couldn't figure out where she had gone."

"I found her playing on the stairs all by herself. I figured that someone would be along searching for her. She's very cute." Seiya grinned and approached, sliding Chibi-Chibi off of her hip and handing her to Usagi. Chibi-Chibi wailed in protest and grabbed on tightly to Seiya's hair, who yelped and staggered closer.

"Oi! Let go, Sora-chan!" Mortified, Usagi quickly pried Chibi-Chibi's hands off of Seiya's hair. Chibi-Chibi pouted and whined as Usagi said, "I'm _so _sorry."

Seiya laughed. "That's okay. She reminds me of another little kid I used to know who did the same thing." She glanced with some fondness at Chibi-Chibi, who beamed back. "You stay close to your mommy from now on, you hear?"

"Close..." Chibi-Chibi said. One little hand rose in a wave as Seiya stepped down onto the first stair. "Bye..."

"Bye." Seiya waved back and headed down the stairs. Usagi watched as she turned a corner and then sighed, dropping her head to rest on top of Chibi-Chibi's soft hair. Her heart was pounding and she felt kind of weak now that Seiya was gone. She hadn't expected that seeing Seiya up close would have that kind of effect on her, but it was a huge rush to see her friend again, even if Seiya didn't have any idea who she was talking to. Gently, she lifted Chibi-Chibi so that the two of them were face to face.

"Behave yourself next time, yeah?" she said, rubbing her nose against Chibi-Chibi's. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Sora-chan. And stay away from Seiya. She might recognize you."

"Seiya..." said Chibi-Chibi. Her sky blue eyes twinkled. "Chibi-Chibi's and Sora-chan's papa."

Usagi froze. "What did you just say?" she asked in a whisper. Chibi-Chibi just looked back at her and smiled, and no matter what Usagi said or did, she couldn't get the little girl to repeat it.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The Ginkei Starlights belong to me. Please do not use them without my permission.

**A/N:** I'm loving the reviews, so please keep them coming! Someone asked me when the sol senshi would arrive. The answer is, I'm not sure. A few more things need to happen before the sol senshi can show up, so it will be at least five or six chapters by my best guess, possibly more. After all, the sol senshi have lives on Earth that they can't just drop, and as far as they know Usagi is fine, so it will be a while before any alarms are raised. In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

When word came that the Starlights from the Ginkei Kingdom were finally arriving, nearly every staff member in the palace gathered around the balconies above the throne room, where they would be able to watch without getting in trouble. From the point where Usagi was standing, she could see out the window as the carriage, drawn by animals that strongly resembled horses, pulled up to the palace steps. Four women climbed out and entered the palace as excited murmurs broke out amongst the assembled crowd. Everyone turned back to the throne room, watching with open curiosity as the four Starlights walked up the long white carpet to where Princess Kakyuu was sitting on her throne, surrounded by Fighter, Maker, and Healer. As a single unit, they knelt in front of the Princess and inclined their heads respectfully. Smiling, Kakyuu leaned forward and spoke in a voice too soft for anyone not standing right next to hear, giving Usagi ample opportunity to examine the four new arrivals more closely.

The one who appeared to be the leader had waist-length, bright green hair the same color as fresh grass. Her uniform was the standard black leather with accents of emerald green. She rose and quietly responded to Princess Kakyuu with an air of confidence, all the while glancing around at the hall as though she was under the impression that everything in the castle belonged to her. As that pair of cold, assessing pale blue eyes wandered up and swept over the crowd, many people shrank away from her icy gaze. Usagi felt a chill when those eyes swept over her and Chibi-Chibi and shivered, clutching Chibi-Chibi closer.

"That's Sailor Star Prayer," said Umeko in a low voice, having noticed Usagi's reaction. "She's creepy, isn't she?"

"She certainly has quite the glare," Usagi observed. A quick glance at the people around her and the whispers she could hear told her that Sailor Star Prayer was less than popular. "Who are the others?"

"Sailor Star Lover is closest to us. That's Sailor Star Giver in the middle, and Sailor Star Destroyer on the far left."

Usagi mouthed the names to herself thoughtfully. Sailor Star Lover was fairly short, with dark purple hair pulled back into the standard ponytail and pale pink accents on her leather uniform. She had light pink eyes and a warm, sincere smile on her face as she waved cheerfully towards the crowd. Sailor Star Destroyer had red hair that was cut surprisingly short, though still gathered back into the single ponytail trademark of the Starlights. Her eyes were dark green, and the accents on her uniform were a deep, sky blue. Sailor Star Giver had light grey, almost silvery eyes, and the longest hair of them all, falling in curly black waves to the floor even though it was gathered into a low ponytail. The accents on her uniform were a pale but vibrant orange. Both Destroyer and Giver stood silently, heads facing forward, hands clasped loosely behind their backs.

"Starlights, I welcome you to my kingdom," Kakyuu said, her voice now loud enough for everyone to hear. "We greet you with joy and happiness, and the hope that your long journey has been pleasant."

"It was well enough, Princess," said Prayer. Her voice was low and smooth, but distinctly cold. Even the look she directed towards Princess Kakyuu was not all that warm. "We are pleased that we were able to be here for the celebration of the rebirth of our planet."

"Thank you for having us," Lover added, her pink eyes sparkling. Unlike Prayer, she actually sounded happy to be there. "Thank you for inviting us, Princess."

"We came bearing gifts," Giver said quietly. There was no smile on her face, but she glanced at Kakyuu and bowed slightly in respect as she spoke. "Your attendants have taken them to our rooms, but we will be ready to offer them to you whenever you are prepared, Princess as a token of our thanks."

Kakyuu appeared to be surprised – and, to Usagi's keen eyes, slightly uncomfortable with the news. "That is very kind of you, but truly, no gift was needed. Your presence is all that I require," she stated. "It is my sincerest wish that before you leave, we will be able to work out a solution towards the rebuilding of the Ginkei Kingdom."

All seven Starlights bowed deeply as Kakyuu rose to her feet, which seemed to be the signal for the ceremony to end. As everyone around her lost interest and began to drift away, Usagi remained at the railing, her eyes focused on Fighter. It hadn't escaped her notice that Fighter had been unusually tense during the greetings, and had become even more so when Sailor Star Prayer knelt and spoke to Kakyuu. She could tell that Fighter didn't care for Prayer, but why? Was it more of a jealous animosity, like there was between Haruka and Seiya? Or was there something deeper that no one else was aware of? It was puzzling, and she wished that she knew how to find out more details about all of the Ginkei Starlights.

Chibi-Chibi squirmed in her arms and whined to be put down. Usagi absently placed the child on the ground and continued to watch intently as the four new arrivals pointedly ignored Fighter, Maker, and Healer, leaving Kakyuu to give them all a strained, awkward smile, looking somewhat at a loss. Clearly the bond between the two groups weren't developed in the slightest, but was that just because they were from opposing kingdoms? She leaned against the railing and wondered if Umeko would be able to tell her the name of someone who could give her more details about the mysterious senshi.

Suddenly, Usagi choked, all thoughts vacating her mind as her eyes spotted a small pink blur bolting across the floor towards the group. A quick check told her that, as expected, Chibi-Chibi was nowhere to be seen. Swearing under her breath, Usagi left the railing at a dead run and sprinted down the stairs. She'd known that Chibi-Chibi adored Seiya, and for good reason, but she hadn't been expecting that the little girl would make a run for Seiya at every opportunity! Chibi-Chibi bounded past Prayer and threw herself towards Fighter just as Usagi skidded into the room. But she never got there. Prayer's hand shot out and grabbed the back of Chibi-Chibi's dress seconds before she hit Fighter, hefting the child off of her feet and allowing her feet to dangle in the air. In Prayer's other hand was her Star Yell, which she held up towards Chibi-Chibi.

"Who are you?" Prayer demanded. "What are you doing here?"

There was a pause as Chibi-Chibi just blinked at her, looking rather unconcerned. "Seiya..." she said.

"Oi!" Looking angry, Fighter spoke to Prayer for the first time as she reached out and wrapped her hands around Chibi-Chibi's waist, lifting the child out of Prayer's grip. "Knock it off. She's just here to see me."

"You know this child?" said Lover curiously. "Who is she?"

"She's mine," Usagi said, and experienced the distinctly unpleasant feeling of having eight pairs of eyes pin her to the spot. A normal person might have folded under the pressure, but Usagi returned the looks calmly and even dared to step a bit closer. After having so much practice with being disliked by various senshi over the years, these girls didn't bother her too much. "I'm sorry. We were watching and she got away from me."

"You should learn to keep her under control," said Prayer, her blue eyes flashing.

"She just wanted to say hello," Usagi said stiffly, annoyed by Prayer's condescending tone. She wasn't used to that kind of disrespect, not when she normally had a group of senshi around her that would have beaten the crap out of anyone who was rude to her. "I apologize for bothering you. Come on, Sora-chan." She reached for Chibi-Chibi, who clung to Fighter.

"It's alright." Fighter shifted Chibi-Chibi to her hip. "Princess, if you have no further duties for us, I'll be taking my leave."

"Yes, Fighter, please do," said Kakyuu with a weary smile.

Fighter inclined her head to Kakyuu and then gripped Usagi by the arm, forcefully yanking the smaller girl along as she strode towards the doors. If it had been anyone else, Usagi would have jerked away and been cross at the rough treatment, but because it was Fighter and she had the feeling that Fighter was going to explode if she stayed around any longer, she allowed it, even going so far as to fall into step behind the Starlight. The small group headed out the doors and down the halls, into a part of the palace that Usagi didn't know how to traverse. Within minutes, she was hopelessly lost and had no choice but to stick close, less she get left behind. She'd never hear the end of it if Umeko found out that on top of being klutz, she was also horrible at directions.

The three of them emerged outside into bright light after about a steady two minute walk, into a beautiful little courtyard that Usagi had never seen before. She breathed in deeply, amazed and delighted by the sight of all the flowers and trees that she had never seen before. There was even a small stream with water that sparkled in all different colors, which Chibi-Chibi ran to as soon as Fighter placed her on the ground. Beaming, Usagi turned to Fighter in time to see the woman let her transformation go, so that she returned to her civilian form. Seeing Seiya standing across from her, dressed in that fancy red gown, made Usagi's heart skip a beat, and she looked away quickly as a flush spread across her cheeks.

"Um, thank you," she said quietly. "I know that Sora-chan shouldn't have done that."

"Like I said, it's fine," Seiya answered, lifting her arms over her head in a leisurely stretch. It made the dress cling to her curves in an appealing way. "Sailor Star Prayer can be hard to get along with, that's all. She's not the kind of person that you would want to sneak up on in a dark room, and as far as I know, she's not really all that big on children."

"Could she be any worse than Yaten-kun?" Usagi asked wryly, remembering the one time that Minako had made the mistake of surprising Yaten in a public place in broad daylight. Yaten had been the one who had ended up scaring Minako out of her wits and the blond had spent days grovelling in apology after Yaten finished loudly scolding her.

Seiya laughed, though she looked somewhat surprised by the comment. "No, not really, I suppose. Well, Yaten wouldn't mean it. Prayer does."

"Well, I _would _say that she's just hard to get along with," said Usagi, moving further into the courtyard and taking a seat on the grass. She paused, looking thoughtful, and looked up at Seiya. "After all, I've known some people like that in my past. Most of them eventually came around, but that experience leads me to believe that maybe it's got something to do with the way the Ginkei Kingdom is in such rough shape. It can't be easy, being over there and trying to re-build when everything was so devastated and so many people died. All four of them must be having a really difficult time, since they were the ones who were supposed to be protecting the Kingdom. I know that I wouldn't like having to see the results of what I perceived to be a massive failure every single day. I couldn't even begin to imagine what that must be like."

Dark blue eyes widened, and then Seiya looked at her with more respect. "I'm surprised to hear you say that," she observed, striding across the courtyard and shaking her dress out so that she could take a seat on the grass next to Usagi. "I've heard that most of the people who work in the palace don't like the Starlights from the Ginkei Kingdom because of how they act when they're here. They don't even try to figure out why Prayer might act that way. Not that I really blame them. I admit, those four can be pretty closed off, especially Prayer. Getting on the bad side of her temper is not a smart move."

"I wish you'd told me that before. Now I'm _really_ going to be in for it," she remarked, remembering the way that Prayer had glared at her. She'd felt the force of that stare on her back the whole way out of the room, though whether that was because of Chibi-Chibi or because she had left with Fighter, Usagi wasn't sure. A flash of worry went through her. Perhaps she had made more of an enemy than she had originally thought. "Do _you_ like her?"

"I don't really know her well enough to say so," Seiya replied distantly, suddenly sounding a lot more reserved. She pointedly looked away, towards Chibi-Chibi, and said nothing more.

At first, she was puzzled by Seiya's reaction. Then, in a flash, Usagi realized that she had completely forgotten that on this planet, she was just Haruki; she was just a simple palace maid who was supposed to shy away from the Starlights because they were so much higher in status than she could have ever hoped to be. She'd been talking to Seiya the way she would have back on Earth, when they were just two friends who could discuss anything, and in the process, had ended up asking a question that was too personal. Pink spread across her cheeks and she stood up, hastily dusting the grass off of her black pants.

"I should, um, go," she said quickly, keeping her face turned away from Seiya and hoping that her voice wouldn't betray how upset she was. It was a total slap in the face to remember that she was a complete stranger to Seiya.

"You don't have to. I like having company that doesn't annoy me all the time."

That stopped her. Was it just Usagi's imagination, or did Seiya sound unbearably lonely just then? She twisted, looking down at Seiya's face as the older girl stretched out on the grass with her eyes closed. A regular person might not have noticed it, but she had spent enough time with Seiya to be able to make out the lines of fatigue and stress, and hear the exhaustion in Seiya's voice when she spoke. Her heart went out to her friend and she silently dropped back down on the ground, unwilling to leave Seiya when her friend sounded so tired and upset. Now more than ever, Usagi wished that she could have done something to make things right on Kinmoku, even if it would have meant giving up her identity. It would have been worth it to see Seiya smile just once, the way she always used to on Earth.

Unconsciously, her hand went to her pocket, and she traced the outline of her locket, which she always made sure to carry with her just in case. The ginzuishou was completely dormant to keep the Starlights from sensing and recognizing her power, but all it would take to awaken the crystal would be a simple wish. Without the support of any senshi, though, that would likely kill her, and as much as she wanted to avoid the future of Crystal Tokyo, she didn't want to do so by dying. She sighed and dropped her hand to the ground, feeling depressed, and searched for a safer topic.

"It's really nice out today," Usagi ventured at last. She was dying to ask more questions about the Ginkei Starlights or how Seiya was feeling, but she knew that Seiya wouldn't give her any information, and the weather was the only thing she could think of to talk about. It wasn't like Seiya would want to hear about cleaning the palace. "We've never been out here before. I don't know the palace very well, so I probably never would have found this place. Thanks for bringing us out here."

"You're new to the palace?" Seiya asked without opening her eyes.

Usagi relaxed a little, pleased that Seiya had gone along with her. "Yes, I am. Most of my family died in the war," she replied, feeling a little guilty. It was one thing to say those kinds of things to Umeko, but it was another thing entirely to lie to Seiya. "I actually don't remember much about them. I lost a lot of my memories after my town was attacked, and I wasn't really sure what to do with Sora-chan after that. We just started traveling and hoping that I could find work." She cleared her throat and plucked at a few strands of grass. "A few people that we met on the road suggested that we come here, and when I arrived, I was offered a job as a maid."

Seiya nodded. "This was probably the best place for you."

"I'm not too sure about that," muttered Usagi, pulling her knees against her chest and resting her chin on top of her arms. Chibi-Chibi was playing happily in the water, and anyone watching them might have thought that they were a peaceful family, just out having some fun and relaxation in the wake of a stressful war. But they weren't, and somehow that fact bothered Usagi more than she could have ever imagined.

"You're not happy here?" Seiya's voice drew her back to the present.

"I left behind some important people," she said honestly, wondering how her senshi were faring and trying not to think about panicked Mamoru might have been. "It was... really selfish of me to come here."

A hand touched her shoulder, and she found herself looking into Seiya's intent, dark blue eyes. "Don't say that. It's not selfish to follow your heart and want what is best for you and your daughter," Seiya said quietly. "Even if it means that you had to leave people behind, you should always be true to yourself. A special person taught us that, and I've never forgotten it."

"Seiya..." Tears filled her eyes, and she wished that she could have told Seiya just how much she had missed her. She knew that she really shouldn't, but she couldn't keep herself from asking. "Who taught you that?"

There was a beat of silence. Then – "Have you seen that statue in the front garden?"

"The one of the girl with angel wings?" Usagi asked, trying to act like she didn't know who Seiya was talking about.

"Yes, that's her. Eternal Sailor Moon." Seiya spoke the name with a certain amount of love, longing, and above all, reverence. A single tear slipped down Usagi's cheek. "We met her on a far away planet and she helped us to save Princess Kakyuu and vanquish Galaxia. She's the reason that we were able to return and begin re-building Kinmoku."

"You must miss her a lot," she whispered with a faint smile. "Almost as much as she misses you."

Looking surprised by the statement, Seiya made to respond, but before she could, a very annoyed-looking Sailor Star Healer appeared in the doorway. She was about two seconds from letting loose on Seiya for just disappearing when she noticed Usagi and Chibi-Chibi and quickly swallowed her anger. Instead, she sharply beckoned to Seiya with two fingers and stepped back out into the hall. Seiya rolled her eyes and got up gracefully, not even bothering to dust off her dress as she strolled across the courtyard towards Healer. It was obvious that she was completely unconcerned about the scolding that she was going to get.

Left to her own devices, Usagi glanced up at the darkening sky and tried to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes, relieved that Seiya hadn't noticed that she was crying. She knew that it was past time for her and Chibi-Chibi to retire to bed – she, at least, would have a full day of work ahead of her in the morning – but she just needed a moment to collect herself. Umeko would ask a dozen prying questions if she knew that Usagi had been with Seiya and then come back the room visibly upset, but it wasn't getting any easier to calm herself down. Another tear fell, followed by a third, and finally she gave in, rested her head in her hands, and wept.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Someone asked about the pairings in this story. To clarify so that we're all on the same page, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki are female in this fic regardless of whether they are on Kinmoku or Earth. Even though I follow the anime, I tend to go with the idea that the Starlights are actually girls who have the ability to temporarily disguise themselves as men. I hope that this doesn't bother anyone or make you stop reading the story, but I wanted to make sure that we all knew where this was going. Now, onwards to the fic!

* * *

Whenever Yaten got an idea in her head, she was nothing short of a real pest until she had her answer. Seiya had discovered that it was nearly impossible to hide anything from her, as Yaten had an annoying way of finding out things that should have remained hidden. After two days of putting up with Yaten's incessant questioning about that young maid that she had been speaking with, Seiya was ready to snap. She was trying to avoid blowing up and causing a fight, because it was important for them to present a united front to the public and their princess, especially now that the Ginkei Starlights had come to visit. But it was getting more difficult by the minute... and once the three of them were alone inside Taiki's room, she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Would you just let it go!" she exploded finally, cutting Taiki off. "We were just_ talking_, Yaten. She's a maid who works at the palace, who happens to have a cute kid that likes me. No more, no less. Am I not allowed to talk to anyone now without you getting suspicious?"

Pale green eyes narrowed. "If she's just a maid, why are you getting so touchy?"

"Maybe because you haven't stopped asking about it every damn time I see you?" Seiya said, deeply exasperated. "I'm sure that if _I_ bothered_ you_ about something like that, you'd have yelled at me a long time ago. I've been trying to keep my temper because I didn't want to say anything in front of the princess, but I can't take it anymore. Let. It. Go."

"Let what go?" Taiki intervened before Yaten could respond. Her violet eyes were curious as she folded her arms and looked between the two of them. She'd noticed that something was amiss between the two of them (it was impossible not to), but with Yaten and Seiya, it was usually easier to wait until things boiled over and came out into the open as opposed to actively trying to figure it out when she had more important things to worry about. "Alright, let's hear it. What's going on?"

"You remember when Seiya walked out of the ceremonial meeting with that girl?" Yaten asked. Without waiting for Taiki to answer, she continued, "I caught her sitting on the ground talking and laughing with her in Seiya's private courtyard."

Taiki raised an eyebrow, though that was the only sign she gave that she was extremely surprised. Each of the Starlights had their own set of rooms, which included a private courtyard that no one was allowed to enter without express permission. Even then, it was rare that someone else, even their princess, ventured inside. The only other people who had been inside Taiki'scourtyard were Yaten and Seiya, and she could count on one hand the number of times that had happened. For as long as she could remember, it had been a sanctuary: the one place that all three of them could go where no one else would disrupt them unless it was urgent. For Seiya to invite someone else in... she glanced at Seiya with more interest than before.

"Not you too," Seiya groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Look, it's not that big of a deal, okay? She was upset because of the way Prayer talked to her and the kid, and with good reason. I wanted to talk to her and tell her that it was nothing personal, and I knew we wouldn't be interrupted there." She paused and shot an annoyed glance at Yaten. "Or I _thought_ we wouldn't be."

"I said I was sorry," said Yaten crossly. "How many times do I need to say it before you accept it? Besides, it's just weird, alright? You don't even _know_ that girl." The implication in her words was clear, and Seiya flushed, embarrassed and annoyed.

"Just because we're sisters doesn't mean that we have to do everything together," she spat. "I'm allowed to have other friends or companions that you guys don't know about. I'm a big girl, you know, and in case you've forgotten, the last friend that I made ended up saving us all even though you guys tried your best to keep us apart. So forgive me if I don't exactly want to take your advice in regards to who I should be friends with!"

Yaten and Taiki exchanged looks at the veiled reference to Tsukino Usagi. Even though both of them had tried to get Seiya to talk about what had happened on Earth many times, Seiya usually ignored them or found a way to change the subject. In the nearly five years since the three of them had returned to Kinmoku with Princess Kakyuu, Seiya had never so much as mentioned Usagi before, not even in passing. That she had now was an indication of just how upset she was. Taiki softened and reached out to place a gentle hand on Seiya's shoulder, squeezing warmly in support.

"We were wrong about Tsukino-san. Yaten and I both admitted that," she said gently. "But she was _different_, Seiya, and you know that. Not everyone will be like her. It's dangerous to trust people we don't know right now, even if they do have jobs in the palace. Those demons are coming from somewhere."

"I wasn't doing anything," Seiya muttered defensively. "We were just talking about where she was from and how she came to the palace, that's all." But she remembered, with a pang, how nice it had felt to sit in the warm light and laugh with that girl. Seiya didn't even know her name, but the girl had been sweet and kind, with just enough of an attitude to make their conversation interesting. It was unusual to find people on Kinmoku who were willing to talk to the Tankei Starlights, and she'd thought a lot about that girl over the past two days, though she would never admit as much to her sisters.

"Well, see to you that you don't do anything else," Taiki replied, watching her closely. "We can't afford to get distracted right now. It's important that we stay on guard."

"I know that. Why don't you try reminding Yaten that she should keep her mind on work instead of fussing over every move I make?" She shot a glare at Yaten, who responded in kind and upped the ante by sticking her tongue out. It was a move she'd learned from watching Usagi and Hino Rei bicker, and Seiya had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm telling both of you," Taiki said wearily, rolling her eyes.

"We hear you, Mother," Seiya and Yaten chimed together, exchanging amused glances. "We'll behave."

Taiki swatted at them with the book she was holding and landed a solid blow on each girl before giving up. "Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you," she complained, a small smile playing about her lips.

"Just lucky, I guess," teased Seiya, grinning. Things were back to normal between the three of them, with that strange sense of awkwardness and tenseness gone for the time being. Standing back and watching as Yaten stole Taiki's book in retaliation, she couldn't help wondering how long that would last. The closer the time grew to the five year celebration, the more difficult it got to ignore what each of them was now having trouble denying to themselves. Even though she wasn't supposed to, Seiya missed Earth, particularly Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, so badly that it hurt... and she knew for a fact that although they would never want to admit it, her sisters felt the exact same way.

**TLYM**

When Usagi woke up that morning, the first thing that leapt to her mind was the conversation she'd had with Riko shortly before going to bed the night before. Apparently, her schedule was going to be identical to Umeko's, which meant that today was her first day off... and she planned to spend it having fun. After prying herself out of Chibi-Chibi's grip, she dressed the child, then took a quick shower and pulled on a more casual skirt and top that Umeko had lent her. It didn't fit as well as it could have: Umeko was a little taller, with fuller breasts and wider hips, so the clothing hung loosely, but for the time being it was the best that she was going to get. She made do by tying one of her hair ribbons around her waist to help hold the skirt up. Umeko had told her that they were getting paid that morning, which meant that she would (hopefully) be able to purchase some new things for both her and Chibi-Chibi. Shopping! Usagi couldn't wait.

"Come on, Sweetheart, it's time to get up," she said with a giggle, sweeping Chibi-Chibi off of the bed and into her arms. The child had gone back to sleep while Usagi was getting ready. Chibi-Chibi yawned loudly and looked up, revealing a pair of sleepy, sky blue eyes. Usagi giggled and balanced the little girl on her hip as she left the room. Umeko had gone ahead to fetch their pay from Riko, and they had made plans to meet at the servants entrance in ten minutes, which was near the back of the first floor of the Northern Wing. Fortunately, she was learning her way around faster than she had expected.

Truth be told, Usagi liked it at the Tankei Palace a lot more than she would have thought. Umeko had grown to be a pretty good friend to her, and it was wonderful to be able to see Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki whenever she wanted, even if she couldn't really talk to them. But she didn't really mind that, either: her conversation with Seiya, while depressing, had been enough to assure Usagi that the three of them were doing relatively well. Added to that, she had a steady job where she made relatively good money, with a roof over their heads and three square meals a day, so their life could have been much worse. Even though she knew that it would have to come to an end at some point, she thought that she and Chibi-Chibi could have comfortably lived on Kinmoku as palace maids forever.

'_And if worse comes to worse, I could always reveal myself_,' she mused. It wasn't really an idea she wanted to see through, though she realized she might have to at some point. She liked that for once in her life, she was _just _a regular person. Judging by the size and intricacy of the statue she'd seen, she wouldn't have that if everyone knew who she was. Of course, she could always let Seiya know, but Seiya hated keeping secrets from Yaten and Taiki, and she didn't feel right asking Seiya to do that. Not that she minded telling Yaten or Taiki, but the more people that knew, the more of a chance there was that everyone would find out.

"Hey. Hey you!"

Usagi turned to the right and went down the steps to get to the first floor. She was distracted from her thoughts when the back of one thigh gave a solid twinge of pain. The solid week's worth of work that she had done was re-awakening muscles that she hadn't used since her days as a sailor senshi. Now that Earth was a mostly peaceful planet, she and the others hadn't really fought since the battle with Chaos and Galaxia. Despite the pain, she liked building her strength back up, and that morning her back hadn't even hurt at all. It was the first day that the pain had actually been manageable and she hadn't needed Umeko's special balm.

"Hey. Didn't you hear me calling you?" A hand fell on her shoulder and Usagi turned, startled, to stare into a familiar face. Wide, pale green eyes, silvery hair, pale skin, and a deep scowl. Yaten.

"W... what?" Usagi stammered, shocked that Yaten was actually speaking to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you were talking to me."

Yaten dropped her hand and folded her arms. "Yeah, well, I was," she said briskly. "You're that maid who was with Seiya, aren't you?"

Dark pink eyes narrowed slightly, and she sighed internally. Just from hearing the tone of Yaten's voice, Usagi was pretty sure that she knew what was coming. Goddess knew that she'd gotten it enough from Yaten and Taiki back on Earth to be able to recognize it. "Yes, that was me," she said, already resigned. "Let me guess. You came to tell me to stay away from Seiya, right?"

"Don't call her that," Yaten hissed. "You don't have the right to call her by that name, like you _know_ her." Her green eyes were blazing. "But yes, that's what I wanted to tell you. Seiya doesn't need to be distracted right now. She has more important things to focus on than someone like you. We can't afford to have her mind on other things. That means you and your child..." she glanced down at Chibi-Chibi "... need to stay away from her, understand?"

"Yes, I heard you," Usagi shot back, trying to control the annoyance bubbling up with her. She hoped that it didn't show on her face, because one look at Yaten's expression told her that Yaten was just trying to protect Seiya and her princess. It was endearing in a way, but that didn't mean that it wasn't also kind of offensive. She hitched Chibi-Chibi up higher, glanced at the floor, and spoke in a level voice. "Look, we were just talking for a couple of minutes, okay? There's no need to be so alarmed. I'm not trying to distract her. We weren't doing anything. I don't even know her that well."

"See that you don't get to know her any better, got it?" said Yaten.

"Haruki-san!" Umeko's voice bounced off of the halls as she darted around the corner and hurried towards the three. "Haruki-san, are you - Oh. Hello, Healer-sama," she said flatly, skidding to a stop.

"Remember my warning." Yaten shot a cold look at Usagi and then moved on, walking quickly down the hall past Umeko, who slid out of the way.

"What was that about?" Umeko asked as soon as Yaten had turned the corner. "Wow, she looked really mad."

"It happens," said Usagi, shrugging. She was used to Yaten's brisk, almost snappy manner, and to be honest, it no longer bothered her. "I think she's worried because Sei - er, Fighter was seen talking to me."

"Really?" A surprised expression came across Umeko's face. "You better be careful, Haruki-san."

"I know, I heard Ya... Healer. She made it pretty clear that she wants me to stay away from Fighter." Usagi hid her smile in Chibi-Chibi's soft hair. Now that Yaten was gone, she couldn't help finding the situation amusing. Yaten was still Yaten, that was for sure. Some things would never change.

"Not because of that. There are a lot of people in the palace who wouldn't be very happy to see you talking to the Starlights," said Umeko in a low voice, looping her arm through Usagi's. She tugged gently, pulling Usagi along, and continued, "They left the planet, you know. During the battle? The three of them ran away."

"So?" said Usagi defensively, her smile vanishing in the wake of a frown. "They were trying to follow Princess Kakyuu, and they ended up spending the whole time on Earth searching for her so that they could protect her. Their presence was instrumental in helping Eternal Sailor Moon defeat Galaxia. It's not like that all."

Umeko raised her eyebrows. "That's not how it sounds to the rest of us," she said lightly. "Look, I'm not trying to cause a fight, here. I'm just telling you how most of my friends feel, alright? I personally don't think the Starlights are so bad anymore. I've seen how hard they've been trying to protect the princess now and I feel like they've started to redeem themselves. But most people don't feel like that. The Tankei Starlights _abandoned_ us when we needed them the most." She glanced down at the ground and sighed. "If they had stayed here and fought, maybe we would have had a chance to defeat Galaxia on our own, and things wouldn't be so bad now. We wouldn't have needed the help of that planet, Earth or whatever you call it, if they hadn't given up on us. That's why everyone was so happy when the Ginkei Starlights showed up, even if Sailor Star Prayer can be kind of a bitch."

"Because they didn't abandon you."

"That's right. They fought for the honour of our planet and died defending us and Ginkei Kingdom," Umeko replied with a proud smile. "Nothing would have made _them_ give up, not even the prospect of death. Princess Kakyuu and Kinmoku are completely safe with them." The three of them had reached the bottom of the main stairs and Umeko was trying to hurry her along so that they could continue the conversation in a more private area, but Usagi had stopped walking. "Haruki-san? What's wrong?"

"Suddenly I don't feel like going to the market today," Usagi said, trying her best not to sound completely pissed. "Do you mind taking Sora-chan along and using some of my pay to get her clothing and a few toys?"

"But I thought we were going to have fun today. Why don't you want to come?" Despite her words, Umeko took Chibi-Chibi and set the girl down on the floor beside her. Chibi-Chibi rubbed her eyes and grabbed onto Umeko's pants.

"Why not? Why _not_?" Her voice was rising, Usagi realized, but she couldn't quite force herself to calm down. She clenched her hands into fists in an effort to control her anger. "How _dare_ you people talk about the Starlights that way when you have no idea what they went through! They fought harder than anyone to protect this planet and they never gave up, not even once! If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't even _be_ here!" When was the last time she had been so angry? Usagi couldn't remember.

An alarmed look flashed across Umeko's face, and she glanced around quickly as she reached out to touch Usagi's hand. "Would you keep your voice down! Someone might hear you!"

"Don't touch me," Usagi snapped, jerking her wrist out of Umeko's hold. Umeko looked hurt, and she took a deep breath, knowing that alienating one of the few friends that she had made on Kinmoku wouldn't do her or Chibi-Chibi any good. "Look, I just really need to be alone right now, okay?"

"Okay. If you decide you want to come and join us, Ayeka-chan can give you directions," said Umeko quietly. She leaned down and took Chibi-Chibi by the hand. Usagi watched the two of them walk down the Northern corridor and then, once she couldn't see them anymore, turned on her heel and ran out the main doors, towards the garden where she and Chibi-Chibi had landed in Kinmoku. If she had looked behind her, she would have seen Yaten leaning around the corner, looking truly shocked.

Once she was far enough into the garden that no one would hear her, Usagi let go, swearing loudly and kicking at the innocent ground. It infuriated her to hear Umeko talk about the Starlights like that, when she knew how hard Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki had fought against the evil of Galaxia. True, they had fled their planet instead of staying to protect it, and that was wrong, but three of them had learned a valuable and bitter lesson during their time on Earth about what being a senshi really was. Most important of all, she knew that if the Tankei Starlights had stayed to fight, Galaxia would have simply killed them as well. Their actions had ultimately saved both Kakyuu and Kinmoku, but no one else seemed to be able to see that.

"And I don't think I could have gotten through that battle with them," she whispered, sinking down onto the green grass and leaning her cheek against the ground. All of them had fought so hard and struggled so much that it was deeply upsetting to hear that no one on Kinmoku wanted to see past the fact that the Starlights had fled in the first place, but it wasn't like she could just _explain_ the situation to people. A regular maid in the palace wouldn't have any idea about that kind of thing, and it would draw unwanted attention if she tried to stand up for the Starlights too much. No doubt Umeko was already wondering about the strength of her reaction, and she would have to do some sort of damage control later that night. She closed her eyes and sighed. Could she really just stand by and not say anything while the people the Starlights had tried to save were trashing them?

Usagi groaned and rolled onto her back. "Why does this have to be so hard?" she asked the sky. Of course, there was no answer, but it made her feel better just to ask the question out loud. Shaking her head, she sat up and realized that she'd gotten grass stains all over her clothing and that her hair was coming unfastened. She was pulling the ties out so that she could fix her hair before she returned to her room when she heard a low rumbling sound, accompanied by the distinct sound of growling.

"Please let that be an animal. Please let that be an animal," she prayed, squeezing her eyes shut. Slowly, she turned around and peeked. Her hopes were dashed when she saw the creature standing not fifteen feet away from her. It was enormous and looked something like an over-sized bear with green fur that helped it to blend in with the trees, which was probably why she hadn't noticed it until it moved. Gleaming yellow eyes pinned Usagi to the spot, and it growled again as a black, faceted gem that was embedded in its forehead gleamed with pink light.

"Oh... shit..." Usagi leapt to her feet and stumbled backwards as the creature took a step towards her. The waves of evil rolling off of it told her in no uncertain terms that this was definitely a youma. "I don't suppose we could talk this over?" she asked meekly, holding her hands out.

A loud roar was her answer as the youma stood up on its back paws, making it even larger than before. Razor sharp claws slashed through the air towards her. Screaming, Usagi threw herself to the side, just barely missing the massive paw that ripped through the dirt where she had been standing. She hit the ground hard and rolled a few times before coming to a stop. When she glanced up, the other paw was headed her way. In spite of her attempt to dodge a second time, one claw caught her in the waist, easily slicing through her skin and clothing. A cry of pain escaped her as she fell to her knees, weakly clasping her side. Blood leaked past her fingers and began spilling onto the ground. Panic began pounding through her body when she realized a third blow was coming her way, and there was no chance that she would be able to get out of the way in time.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Yay reviews! I was asked an interesting question about the ages of everyone during this story. I know I've mentioned a couple of times that it takes place about five years after the end of Stars. I'm not going to sit down and exactly calculate their ages (I'm way too lazy for that), so the ages are (roughly) as follows:

Usagi, Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki = 20-21  
Hotaru = 16  
Chibi-Chibi = 5-6 (she has only aged about six months to a year since the end of Stars)  
Chibi-Usa = 13-14 (pure guesswork on the basis that to me, Chibi-Usa seemed to be about eight to nine years old during SuperS)  
Haruka and Michiru = 21-22  
Mamoru and Setsuna = 23-24

I realize that this might not be 100% right, but as I said, it's just to give you all an idea. I hope that helps.

**Important Note:** During this chapter, Mamoru incorrectly refers to Seiya as a man. This is because he spent so little time around the Starlights, and when he did meet them, they were in their male disguises. It's not a mistake on my part. Also, I know most people assume that Hotaru continued to live with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna after Stars because of the manga, but I follow the anime and I quite frankly think that Professor Tomoe would have wanted his daughter back with him.

* * *

At the age of nearly seventeen, Tomoe Hotaru had grown into a beautiful but mysterious young woman. She still wore her dark purple hair cut short so that it framed her face, and her pale skin, subtle curves, and large violet eyes went a long way towards attracting the boys who had once teased her and called her names. Though she was popular, Hotaru was unlike other teenagers in that she had no time for silly things like crushes and dating, even though she was frequently invited to parties. A change was coming, and had been in the works for some time now. That was why she was completely unsurprised when her phone began to beep with an incoming text message one night while she was working on her homework. Without even bothering to read it, she quietly gathered a few books and her most treasured possessions and slipped them into her shoulder bag before she ventured out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Daddy, I have to go out for a little while," she said, pausing at the bottom.

Professor Souichi Tomoe turned to face his daughter with a surprised look, which quickly morphed into a concerned frown. Some time after she had been taken from him by Meioh Setsuna, Hotaru had unexpectedly returned to live with him. She had since spent most of her time at the sprawling countryside house that he had purchased, but occasionally, she would leave to visit for long periods of time with those women, whom he knew only as the sailor senshi. Hotaru always returned from those visits with a solemn, distant expression, as though she had seen or done something that would have disturbed a more ordinary person. Now, she had the same look on her face, and he realized that her mind was already a hundred miles away.

"This won't put you in any danger, will it?" he asked with a certain amount of anxiety. He had never argued with his daughter about how she spent her time; it was beyond his means to even _begin_ to understand the life of a sailor senshi, and he respected that. But that didn't mean he didn't worry about her during the nights when she was gone.

Hotaru smiled softly. "Don't worry, Daddy. I just have to go see Mama for a while."

"Oh, I see." Souichi blinked, recalling the petite blonde girl whom he had only met once or twice. She had been loving and adoring towards Hotaru, who soaked up the attention like a sponge. To be honest, he wasn't entirely comfortable with the relationship that seemed to exist between them, but it was another one of those things that he didn't dare argue with Hotaru over. He leaned back in his chair, knowing that at least he could content himself with the knowledge that Hotaru would be safe if she was going to visit that girl. Still... "Do be careful, Hotaru-chan."

"I always am." Hotaru approached him and leaned down to brush a kiss against his cheek, then straightened and walked over to the front door. She was aware of his eyes on her back, but she didn't turn around, not even to wave or say good-bye, as she opened the door and stepped outside. The limo was already waiting for her, and she could sense three distinct power signatures from within. An excited smile spread across her face and she bounded forwards as a uniformed man emerged from the front and held the door open for her, allowing her to leap straight inside with a happy cry.

"Setsuna-mama! Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa!" she cried, flinging her arms around each woman in turn.

"Hello, Hotaru-chan," Michiru said, blue eyes sparkling as she examined the younger girl. "I see that you're wearing one of the dresses Setsuna-san sent you. It looks adorable."

"Thanks," she replied, settling into her seat beside Setsuna as the limo began to move. The two of them exchanged looks as Hotaru fastened her seatbelt, and a secret knowledge slipped between them. When Hotaru glanced away and smoothed the hem of her deep blue dress over her knees, she was biting her lip to keep from grinning. Haruka's eyes darted between the two of them and narrowed.

"Koneko-chan is missing," she announced.

"Mamoru-san called us," added Michiru, her brow furrowing in worry. For the first time, Hotaru noticed that she was holding onto the Aqua Mirror. Michiru's hand moved, unconsciously stroking the back of the mirror. "I can't see anything. There is a mist surrounding the princess, keeping her from my sight."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found," Hotaru suggested, running a hand through her hair and doing an excellent job of hiding the fact that she was swearing internally. Damn Mamoru. Why had he gone and alerted all of the senshi? She knew that he was likely just worried, but now Usagi's time to change the future would be that much shorter. It likely wouldn't be long before the rest of the senshi wanted to track their princess down.

Haruka frowned. "Alright, that's it. Neither of you are worried, and I want to know why. What do you two know that we" she indicated herself and Michiru "don't know?"

"The future is changing." Setsuna spoke for the first time since Hotaru had entered the car.

"What?" Haruka and Michiru exclaimed together. "How can that be?"

"No future is ever set in stone," Setsuna explained, a small, amused smile playing about her lips. "During the past few years, we have all become reliant upon Crystal Tokyo and forgotten about that fact. It is the actions of the present that matter more than what will come to be. The smallest change can alter the future in numerous ways. I showed you a future that would have come to be had the princess stayed on the path she was walking. When she chose to stray, and make no mistake," she added, catching Haruka's stony expression, "it was _her_ choice, the future began to transform into something entirely different."

"I just don't understand," Michiru murmured at last, turning the mirror over. She peered into the depths, as though that would give her the answers she was searching for. "Usagi-chan's life would have been everything she ever wanted. A life with Mamoru-san and Chibi-Usa-chan, the life of a queen... what more could she want?"

Sighing, Hotaru pushed the button to roll the window down, allowing fresh air to spill into the limo. She lifted her head as the wind played with her hair and gazed up at the sky, feeling safe and happy under the watchful eye of the full moon and glittering stars. Her smile broadened when a flash of pale pink light illuminated the moon just for an instant. "All she really wants is for us to be happy," she said softly, remembering many days when she had walked in the park with her princess and listened to Usagi's fears about the future. "And she wants happiness for herself, too. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You can't tell me that future wouldn't have made her happy," said Haruka, sounding almost accusing in her desire to understand what was going on.

"There are different kinds of happiness," Hotaru said patiently.

Haruka peered at her. Dark green eyes widened. "You know where she is."

"I do," Hotaru admitted. She wasn't going to lie to her family. "I sensed her presence leaving the Earth several days ago."

"Where is she?" Haruka asked, alarmed to hear that Usagi was no longer on the planet. She wasn't used to being kept in the dark, and it frustrated her to know that Setsuna and Hotaru knew things that she didn't. "What if she's in danger?"

Hotaru just laughed. "You really can't guess?" she asked, her violet eyes twinkling with mirth. "Mama has never been safer. After all, you need look no further, Haruka-papa, than what is above us."

As one, Haruka and Michiru both looked up. Setsuna hit the controls that would allow the sunroof to slide open, revealing the night sky. Understanding dawned on both of them at the same time, and then Haruka swore under her breath and viciously punched the seat, muttering threats about hunting down shooting stars. Michiru sighed and pressed her lips to her Aqua Mirror, causing it to disappear. No wonder she hadn't been able to get a read on her princess. She reached out and caught Haruka's hand when the other woman went to punch the seat for a second time, quelling Haruka's anger with a simple shake of her head.

"Is this the new future that awaits us?" Michiru's voice was hushed.

Setsuna winked at her. "Only time will tell."

**TLYM**

Chiba Mamoru sat down on his couch and balanced a plate of pasta on his knee as he looked around his apartment. It was strange. Everything looked exactly the same way as before. He hadn't changed anything, not even to pick up the sweater that she had tossed over one of the kitchen chairs in a rush. Even the sheets on the bed still held the faintest scent of her cherry perfume because he couldn't bring himself to change them. Signs of her presence were everywhere, and he couldn't bear the thought of erasing them. At one time, he hadn't minded living there all by himself; he had even preferred having his own private place. But now that he knew what it was like to live with Usagi, he suddenly felt unbearably alone.

Glumly, he picked up a bit of pasta and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly and without much appetite. Minako's advice had been for him to return home and keep his life moving forward, and to some extent, he had tried to do just that. He still got up and went to work every morning, put in a full day, and returned home at night, but beyond that... how could he be expected to just pick up and continue on without Usagi by his side? She'd been a fundamental part of his life for the past seven years, and he'd never expected to have to find his way on his own.

"Why did you do it, Usako?" he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning back against the back of the couch. He took a swig of wine from the glass he clutched in his left hand. "Why did you leave me? Wasn't I good enough for you?"

That was the one thing he didn't understand. She had been disappointed when he returned to America following the battle with Galaxia, but she had appeared to understand that it was necessary. When he'd returned, they had begun planning their wedding, and Usagi had seemed to be so happy. After all, the only goals in life that she had ever had were to be a wife and mother, and the two of them had been well on their way to achieving both. Their wedding had been close, and not too long after they were married, he knew that they would have started trying to become pregnant. Had that not been what Usagi wanted after all? But if so, why hadn't she spoken to him about it? Why would she just run away? Was he such a horrible person that she really believed that he wouldn't understand?

A dry laugh escaped his mouth and he sat up, placing his dinner on the coffee table before he spilled it on the floor. Food, something Usagi had so enjoyed, didn't hold much appeal for him anymore. He stood up and walked over to the balcony, sliding the glass doors open. The cold wind felt good on his face as he stepped outside, and it helped to wake him up after a full day of paperwork. Mamoru glanced up at the full moon, examining the round, silvery globe. It had always reminded him of Usagi and, to a lesser degree, Chibi-Usa. Two very important people that he might never see again.

"I hope that wherever you are, it was worth it," he muttered out loud, hoping that she could somehow hear him. Officially, he was certain that he had no idea why she had left, but now, in the privacy of his own home... it was hard not to face the truth. He kept thinking about the fact that he couldn't remember the last time that they'd gone out on a date, or when they had last been able to spend time together, or even when they had last sat down and really talked. Usagi had changed so much in the past few years. Both of them had, really, but she was completely different from the light-hearted girl that she had been in her youth. Sometimes, she felt like a total stranger to him. The battle with Galaxia had transformed her in ways that he couldn't understand.

After all, Mamoru wasn't stupid; he'd seen the look on Minako's face when she read the letter, and it had been all too obvious what it meant, even though he had chosen not to confront her at the time. The Starlights. Usagi had gone to be with them, wherever they were. Mamoru didn't actually know very much about them, because he had only returned at the end of the battle. and that was mere days before the Starlights returned to their own planet. But he knew – because it was impossible not to see it – that Usagi had become very attached to all three... especially Seiya.

That familiar, slow-burning anger stole over him at the thought of that man, and Mamoru groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Hating someone that he didn't even know seemed so silly, but he had never been able to forget that Usagi and Seiya had grown quite close during the Starlights' time on Earth. He could so clearly remember their walk in the park and Usagi asking him why and how much he loved her. At the time, he had thought that it was nothing more than her needing a little reaffirmation after the time they'd spent apart, so he'd given her his standard answer about how happy he felt when she was around. Now he found himself wondering if her question had meant more than that, and he just hadn't realized it. Perhaps Usagi had been dropping hints all along that the love they shared just wasn't enough for her anymore.

Groaning loudly, he straightened and ran a hand through his already messy hair. There was no way he could put off facing the truth any longer. Minako had tried to tell him that Usagi would come home after she'd had her break, but Mamoru wasn't so sure. He knew that Usagi loved him, but did she love him enough to stay with him if their future wasn't truly what she wanted? Usagi was incredibly self sacrificing, but everyone had their limit. Mamoru sighed. The real question to ask was, could he do it? Did he have the strength to make a new life for himself that wasn't dictated by the bonds of destiny? Could he go on if Usagi never came back?

Mamoru didn't know, and that scared him. A loss of control wasn't something he had been prepared to deal with. His life with Usagi had been all planned out, and now he felt like he was facing a path where nothing was certain. Feeling restless and knowing that he wouldn't get any further in agonizing over it, he pointedly turned his back on the moon and went back into his apartment. The unnatural silence was grating on his nerves, and he remembered that some of his colleagues had planned to go out for drinks after their shift ended. He'd declined an invitation at the time, but it was just after nine, which meant that at least some of them would still be at the bar. Grabbing his cell phone and keys, he scooped up a jacket and headed out the door.

**TLYM**

At the very last second, just before the paw would have likely killed her, a pair of arms wrapped around Usagi's waist and yanked her down and to the left. She couldn't help crying out in pain as she hit the ground and the arms tightened protectively around her body; the pain radiating up and down her side was immense. The person behind her shushed her and pushed Usagi's head down as the bear youma whirled around to face the palace, roaring loudly. It swept a paw through one a nearby tree as Usagi finally managed to sit up and look behind her to see who had saved her life. Much to her surprise, it was not one of the Tankei Starlights she was so familiar with. Instead, the annoyed, pale blue eyes of Sailor Star Prayer stared back at her.

"What are you doing? Get down!" Prayer hissed, pushing Usagi back down onto her back. "If that demon sees you, he'll come straight back, and you couldn't even get out of the way in the first place."

Insulted, Usagi opened her mouth to protest that she had been doing perfectly well on her own, but she wasn't given a chance. Prayer jumped to her feet and launched herself forward with an angry yell as the youma spun to face her. She ducked underneath the bear's paw and dodged to the side, then held her Star Yell up and whispered something Usagi couldn't quite make out. Four bands of brightly coloured light burst out from her hand and wrapped around the bear youma, which struggled and began to scream as the green bands squeezed its body tightly. Power cackled along the bands of light briefly before they disappeared and Prayer fell back in a defensive position as the youma fell to its knees, growling lowly. The attack didn't seem to have hurt it very much, but Usagi could tell that it was definitely pissed.

"Watch out!" she screamed, watching in horror as the bear youma reared up onto its hind legs and opened its mouth wide. Waves of a foul-looking, deep gray fog spewed out of its mouth and surrounded Prayer, who collapsed to the ground almost instantly. "Sailor Star Prayer! Get up!" Ignoring the pain that was burning through her body, Usagi started to rise to her feet. Her hand went instinctively to her pocket and the locket within. The cool metal felt good against her fingertips as she drew her brooch out and prepared to call out for her transformation. She never got the chance.

"_Star Serious Laser_!"

"_Star Rising Meteor_!"

The two attacks combined into one giant ball of energy that crashed into the bear youma and sent it ass over head into the bushes. Usagi sagged back down to the ground in relief as the other six Starlights sprinted onto the scene. Giver raced over to Prayer and knelt over the unconscious girl, checking to make sure that she was okay. Lover came over to Usagi and crouched beside her, but Usagi completely ignored the concerned questions that the girl was trying to ask. Her mind was focused on the fact that Fighter, Healer, Maker, and Destroyer were readying themselves to fight against the bear youma, which had gotten back onto its feet.

"_Star Sensitive Inferno_!" Healer shouted. A frustrated expression flashed across her face when the youma merely shook off her attack. "Why isn't this working? Our attacks don't seem to have any effect."

'_It's too strong. You have to fight together_,' Usagi longed to explain to them. She had to force herself to keep her mouth shut. The sol senshi had faced youma like this before; creatures that were inhumanely strong that were just too much for one person to take on. Although it was rare, sometimes they were too much even for Sailor Moon's power, and it required a combined attack from two or more senshi to take them down. But the Starlights didn't seem to be used to that kind of thing. It was as though combining attacks was a completely foreign concept to them, and she suspected that it was made even worse by the fact that Ginkei Starlights were present. _'Seiya, please try to work with everyone!_'

As though she'd heard Usagi's thoughts, Fighter suddenly turned to the others. "We should combine our attacks. Destroyer and I did some damage to it when we did," she said intently, ignoring the doubtful looks from the other Starlights. She held up her Star Yell. "Come on, let's attack all at once."

Lover remained huddled beside Usagi as Giver and Prayer came to stand with the others. Prayer still seemed to be a little out of it, but she wore a determined expression as she staggered over to the rest of the Starlights. All six of them raised their Star Yells into the air and summoned their attacks at the same time. Usagi watched in awe as the six attacks combined into one glistening beam of white light and slammed into the bear youma. She felt like cheering as the youma crumbled immediately into a silvery dust. Maker leapt forward, a small box in her hands, and managed to scoop up a bit of the dust before it was blown away by the wind. A satisfied look crossed her face as she clamped the lid on and tucked the box securely under her arm.

"Got it. Now we can analyze it!" she announced.

Usagi clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. _'Ami-chan and Taiki-san are totally made for each other_,' she thought, unable to keep from smiling as she tried to get to her feet. Lover grabbed her arm and helped her to stand, a gesture that Usagi appreciated, even though the pain didn't seem that bad when she was so proud of Seiya for assuming leadership and successfully destroying the youma. But she was also worried, and that was harder to hide. That youma had been so strong that it had taken nearly all of the Starlights to defeat it. What would happen when another, stronger creature came along and their power wasn't enough?

"Are you alright?" Lover asked. "Hey. I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, sorry," Usagi said, snapping out of her daze and realizing that she'd been staring at Sailor Star Fighter while she was thinking. "I didn't mean to ignore you. Um, I'm fine." She glanced down at her side and sighed when she realized that her clothing, or rather, Umeko's clothing was stained with blood. "I sure hope she bought some extra stuff for me, too," she muttered as Lover raised an eyebrow. "No one is going to want to share with me after this."

"What do you – uh oh," muttered Lover. Before Usagi could ask her what was wrong, Prayer turned away from Giver and stormed over to them.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded of Usagi. "Why didn't you run away?"

"Run away?" Usagi blinked at her, totally bewildered for a moment before reality caught up with her. _'Right, I guess that would have been a normal reaction, wouldn't it? Shit._' "I guess I was too scared," she lied.

"You looked like you were doing pretty well with fighting to me," Prayer said, her eyes narrowed. "Way better than someone who was too scared to run away. Until it caught you, you were dodging it like a pro. What did you say your name was again?"

"Prayer, what are you doing? Stop that!" said Lover. "Can't you see she's wounded?" Shaking her head at Prayer's actions, Lover gently wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "Here. I'll help you back to the palace, okay? You should go to the infirmary before you lose consciousness. Those claw marks look pretty bad."

Swallowing her first retort, which was that she'd had worse, Usagi settled for a shaky smile. "Thanks, that would be great," she said, strongly aware of Prayer's penetrating gaze. Fantastic. Because she hadn't run away screaming, she'd succeeded in making one of the Starlights suspicious of her. She purposely kept her face turned away from Prayer and leaned more heavily on Lover than she really needed to in an effort to make herself look more innocent. The other girl staggered under Usagi's weight but managed to keep herself standing as they began walking back towards the palace.

"What the hell are these things, and where are they coming from? We need to figure out the source..." Healer was saying as the two of them moved out of earshot. Usagi would have preferred to linger and listen in, but Lover appeared to be intent on getting her back inside as soon as possible. Reluctantly, she went along with it, though by the time the two of them had actually reached the Infirmary on the first floor of the Southern Wing, her side didn't even feel like it hurt that much anymore. No doubt her senshi healing powers were kicking in, but she tried to pretend that the pain was worse than it really was and made a big show of flinching as Lover eased her down onto one of the beds.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Usagi said with a shy smile, unconsciously rubbing her side. She noticed that there was blood on Lover's uniform and frowned. "I'm sorry. Your outfit is all dirty."

Lover glanced down. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll be back to normal as soon as I transform again," she said with a wave of her hand.

"That's so neat," gushed Usagi, even though her own fuku acted the same way. "I wish my clothing did that."

"Don't we all?" Lover said, chuckling and twining a strand of hair around one gloved finger. "Look, don't worry too much about Prayer, okay? She's a little on edge because of all those demons, but she didn't mean to come across as sounding angry or upset with you. If I'd been all by myself when that demon confronted me, I probably would have been too scared to run away, too."

Surprised by the girl's gentle tone, Usagi's smile was genuine that time. "I'll try to remember to run away next time."

An older woman came around the edge of the bed then, interrupting whatever else Lover had been about to say. She looked to be in her early forties, with very light purple hair tied back into a low bun. Her outfit consisted of a deep yellow tunic paired with light purple pants. Figuring that this was the Kinmokian version of a doctor, Usagi slipped her brooch out of her pocket and hid it under her pillow as Lover left and the woman went to work helping Usagi to remove her clothing. Once she was naked, the woman gently sponged the blood off of her body and examined the cuts. On Earth, they were deep enough to have required stitches, but Usagi noticed that the woman merely smeared a glue-like substance on top of the wounds. It was a pale blue color with gold sparkly bits, and it stank like nothing else she'd ever smelled before.

"Bear it," said the woman, having apparently noticed Usagi's nose wrinkling. "It's the best thing for you."

"Thanks, I think," she muttered as the woman capped the tube and put it away. Then she pulled a yellow blanket up over Usagi's body and told her to go sleep before she left the room as well. Alone, Usagi stared up at the yellow ceiling, feeling too restless and worried to sleep. What would she do if a youma came that none of the Starlights could handle? Were they worried about the same thing? She wished more than ever that she could have eavesdropped on their conversation, but it was too late for that. Whatever was coming, they would just have to wait and see, and she hated that more than anything else.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I had a request for more interaction with the Starlights, and fortunately, that's exactly what this chapter has planned. It's hard to get Usagi to talk to them when she's just a maid, but I did my best. Also, someone asked me about Chibi-Usa and what her fate will be. What might or might not happen to her will be answered in the next couple of chapters... you'll understand when you finish reading_ this_ chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of quiet footsteps was what woke Usagi from her drugged sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up through the darkness, doing her best to keep completely still even though her body unconsciously tensed in preparation. She couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman who had come in, but whomever it was had entered the room and was about halfway to her bed before they retreated back to the door. There they hesitated, and she was able to tilt her head ever so slightly and catch a glimpse of who it was without notice. A soft gasp escaped her when she realized that it was none other than Kou Seiya. At the sound, Seiya jumped and glanced back at the bed.

"Oh, you're awake," she said uncomfortably, lingering just inside the doorway. "I was just... I didn't want to wake you up. Sleeping is good when you're injured."

"I was just resting my eyes," Usagi lied, pushing herself up with her elbows. Between the cream that the doctor had been applying every few hour and her own natural healing ability, she felt very little pain from her side, even though the attack had only happened about thirty hours ago. "You didn't wake me up. Were you... coming to visit me?"

Seiya looked at the door, as though she'd like nothing more to bolt, before heaving a sigh and moving a bit closer. "Lover told me that she brought you here," she admitted. "I like to check on all civilians who are injured in the attacks, and I didn't have a chance to see how you were before now. We've been busy dealing with other attacks."

Concern flashed across Usagi's face, and she sat up fully, conscious of the fact that she was naked under the sheet. She gathered the sheet to her chest and said, "There have been more? Was anyone hurt?"

"No. We were able to stop them in time," Seiya replied. Seemingly more at ease, she slipped into the chair beside Usagi's bed and leaned back in a way that was meant to be casual. That close, however, Usagi was able to see the lines of fatigue and the dark circles beneath Seiya's eyes as the Starlight spoke. "It's odd. These attacks don't seem to have any real pattern to them. It's not like before, when the clear target was the starseeds, and they didn't care what they had to do to find them. Now it's like they just want to cause mindless destruction."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking down at her hands. Guilt nearly overwhelmed her for lying in bed sleeping while the hard work of others was destroyed. "I know how hard everyone has been working to change things."

"It's not your fault." Seiya ran her hands through her hair, causing even more strands to escape her ponytail. She looked and sounded tired and frustrated. "We've just never dealt with anything like this before. Kinmoku's always been such a peaceful planet. The people are looking to us, and... and I don't know what to do."

Usagi's heart went out to her friend. How stressed must Seiya be if she was confessing these things to a virtual stranger? It wasn't easy to be the leader when everything was going to hell. Who knew that better than Sailor Moon, the light of hope herself? How many times had she struggled through a battle, trying her best to keep her own spirits high for the sake of her friends in the face of destruction and madness? And it had to be even more difficult when the people of Kinmoku didn't appear to have any confidence in the Tankei Starlights. She wished that she knew what to say to make Seiya feel better, but she was coming up blank. Even the appearance of Sailor Moon wouldn't fix all of the problems on Kinmoku; no amount of magic could change the way the public felt about the Starlights.

"I wish I could do something to help," she said finally.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt." Seiya shook her head and smiled wryly. "I shouldn't even be telling you this. I'd get in trouble if the other senshi knew."

"Everyone needs someone to talk to sometimes, and I promise I won't tell," Usagi replied. If being a good listener was the only way that she could help Seiya, she wasn't going to let anyone take that away from her. Cautiously, unsure that it would be received well, she reached out and placed a hand on top of Seiya's. Startled blue eyes met hers as she said, "You can tell me anything, Fighter-sama." The honorific felt strange on her lips.

Seiya didn't say anything for a moment. "Why did you call me that?"

"Huh?" Usagi blinked.

"You called me Seiya before."

"I was told that I wasn't supposed to call you that anymore," she answered.

"Let me guess. Yaten spoke to you?" Rolling her eyes, Seiya sighed and crossed her legs, but she made no move to withdraw her hand from under Usagi's. "That girl is such a pain sometimes. You can call me Seiya if you want to. I don't mind." She paused for a moment and then tilted her head. "I just realized that I don't even know your name."

"It's Haruki," Usagi said, pleased that Seiya had given her permission to be less formal. No doubt it would piss Yaten off if the silver-haired girl found out, but she didn't care.

"Haruki-chan," Seiya repeated. The two of them stared at each for a moment, falling into silence. But it wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable silence. In fact, Usagi felt like she could have sat there and gazed into Seiya's eyes forever. She felt peaceful and happier than she had in months. That deep blue color, almost like the color of the sea on a stormy day, was proving to be absolutely captivating, and judging by the look on her face, Seiya didn't seem to mind their closeness either. Slowly, the Starlight turned her hand over so that their palms and fingers were resting together – not fully intertwined, but loosely laced. Usagi's heartbeat sped up.

Of course, that was the moment that Umeko, Chibi-Chibi, and a couple of other maids chose to walk in, bearing a bottle of liquid and a little bouquet of flowers. Chibi-Chibi yelled her name, scaring both of them. Seiya practically jumped in her rush to stand up, and she quickly removed her hand from Usagi's grip. Usagi swallowed hard, trying to keep the disappointment from showing on her face, as Seiya rushed out of the room without even saying good-bye. Looking curious, Umeko flounced over and sat down in the chair Seiya had vacated. She set the bottle of liquid and a pile of clothing down on the small table beside the bed and raised an eyebrow at Usagi.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Usagi did her best to sound innocent and hoped that she wasn't blushing as badly as she suspected she was. She purposely glanced away from Umeko's penetrating gaze and pretended that fixing the sheet that she was covering herself with required all of her concentration.

"Why were you in here talking to Fighter-sama?" asked one of the girls. Usagi only vaguely recognized her as Koimi, a notorious gossip and one of the girls that Umeko was most familiar with. She lifted Chibi-Chibi onto the bed so that the little girl could crawl up into Usagi's lap.

"She just came to visit me because I was injured in an attack," Usagi said defensively, brushing a kiss over Chibi-Chibi's cheek. She was glad to see that Chibi-Chibi was dressed in a set of loose, dark purple pants and a lighter purple shirt that were new. Clearly Umeko had been able to find some things for her. "That's all."

"Looked like more than that to me," Umeko said. Her voice was light, but her deep green eyes were serious, and she was obviously remembering the confrontation that had happened between the two of them in the hallway the day before. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were in love with her."

It was like someone had reached out and punched her. Usagi's breath caught as her dark pink eyes went wide. Umeko and Koimi exchanged startled looks as Usagi recoiled back against the pillows in shock. In love... with Seiya? As though a switch in her mind had been pressed by Umeko's comment, it all made sense. Why she didn't want to go home. Why she was so reluctant to let Seiya know who she was. Why things had been so awkward between her and Mamoru for so long. Suddenly, she couldn't help remembering the way that her heart fluttered and raced when Seiya was around, or the way she had felt in the courtyard when Seiya stretched and her gown pulled tight against curves. Or how it felt to look into Seiya's eyes. Like she had come home.

'_Oh my god,_' Usagi thought, completely stunned by the realization. '_I'm in love with Seiya, and I didn't even realize it. Oh my god. Oh my GOD!_' She felt stupid for not having thought about it before, but it was like some distant part of her _had _known, and the rest of her was only just catching up. A part of her world had tilted upside down, but it also felt very _right_.

"Haruki-san?" Koimi said, looking confused. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Usagi responded, forcing a laugh in an effort to cover up her surprise. "In love with Seiya... Please. I just think she's a good fighter, that's all."

"The Starlights have been working harder," the girl that Usagi didn't know commented. She was leaning against the wall. "Maybe they're actually trying to redeem themselves."

Umeko shot a nervous look towards Usagi. "These attacks would have been difficult for anyone to handle," she ventured. "Even the Ginkei Starlights seem to be having a hard time. Gaki-kun told me that everyone is at a complete loss. These are creatures are only attacking our planet, but no one can figure out why or how."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the five year celebration," suggested Koimi.

As the girls talked, Usagi wasn't listening at all. She stared down at Chibi-Chibi's peaceful face, trying to keep from showing just how much she was rattled. In love with Seiya... why hadn't she even noticed it before? Back then, when the Starlights had been on Earth, she'd known that Seiya had a crush on her, but the easiest way to deal with it had been to pretend innocence. Minako had called her cruel and told her that one day she'd regret her actions, but Usagi hadn't believed her. Now she realized that it was true. If she had faced Seiya's feelings instead of running from them, maybe she would have come to terms with her _own_ feelings that much sooner.

'_All this time._' She closed her eyes and pressed her face against Chibi-Chibi's hair. '_All this time, I was in love with her and I didn't even know it. How could I have been so blind? Mamo-chan... No, Mamoru always told me that he thought I had changed, but I believed it was just from the battles and losing my friends. Because he wasn't with me, or maybe because it was easier, he accepted that excuse. But it wasn't just that. I had fallen in love with someone else while he was gone, and he could see that in me... but we both refused to acknowledge it for fear of what it might do to our future together. Seiya, Mamoru... I'm so sorry._' It was a struggle to hold back tears. '_I should have dealt with this a long time ago instead of denying my feelings._'

"Mama... Cry..." A hand patted her cheek, and Usagi looked down to see Chibi-Chibi smiling at her. "No cry, Mama... Papa and Sora-chan sad..." she said.

"Sora-chan..." A small smile touched Usagi's lips. She would have to have a talk with Chibi-Chibi later and explain that Seiya was not her father, but she couldn't do that while there were other people in the room. Instead, she smoothed her fingers through Chibi-Chibi's hair and took a deep breath. It would take her a while to come to terms with her feelings, and only then would she be prepared to do anything about it if she chose to. For now, she would try to put it out of her mind. Glancing up, she began paying attention to the heated conversation once more.

"I'm telling you, the timing is not a coincidence," Koimi was saying. "Come on, Dimi-chan, it just can't be. Otherwise, why would they have waited for all of the Starlights to be in one place? Together they're much stronger than when they're apart. There has to be a reason. Maybe someone has plans to hurt the princess as revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Dimi asked sceptically, crossing her arms. "The only people to want revenge against would be the Starlights for betraying us."

"The Starlights did _not_ betray Kinmoku," Usagi snapped. Umeko winced. "Healer, Fighter, and Maker risked their lives to protect Princess Kakyuu and restore life to this planet. The way you're talking about them is wrong. You shouldn't be angry at them for making a bad choice in the middle of the war when you don't_ know_ what it's like. All they've ever wanted is to make things better for the princess and Kinmoku. This planet is fortunate to have guardians like that."

Dimi didn't appear to be convinced. She just shook her head. "You can say that if you want to," she said, unimpressed by Usagi's passionate words. "But we were here. I know what we saw."

"Maybe we should go," Umeko said quickly, rising to her feet. "Haruki-san, you – " Whatever else she was about to say was cut off when the palace shuddered and the ground rumbled. All four of them went silent and exchanged wide-eyed looks as the sound of running footsteps came from outside the door, followed by distant crashes and explosions.

"What's going on?" Koimi gasped.

"It must be another attack!" Rising to her feet, Umeko turned to the other girls. "Let's go see what's going on."

"Wait. I'm coming with you," Usagi said firmly.

"But you're still wounded. You shouldn't be moving until you're told that you can. What if you hurt yourself again?" said Umeko, looking concerned.

"I don't care. Just wait for me outside." Once the three of them were gone, Usagi tossed her sheet back and climbed out of the bed. Pain flared up from her side when she moved and she winced, holding still until it had receded to a manageable point. Hopefully the Starlights would be able to handle the youma, because there was no way that she would be able to fight even if she wanted to. Moving as quickly as she could, she got dressed in the tunic and pants that Umeko had brought for her and tied her hair back in the two ponytails. She tucked her brooch into her pocket and looked at Chibi-Chibi. Knowing that even carrying Chibi-Chibi would be too much of a strain, she placed the child on the ground. "Don't let go of my pants, okay, Sora-chan?"

"Haruki-san, let's go!" Koimi yelled through the door. "We're missing it."

"I'm ready." Usagi opened the door and walked through to join them. They began hurrying in the direction of the battle, which was coming from the front of the palace. Most of the people that they passed were running away, but a few suffered from morbid curiosity and joined them as they headed towards the fight. Umeko led them through a back way that came out in the servant's quarters, allowing their small group to slip outside and come at the battle from an angle as opposed to going out the front doors.

"What is that?" someone whispered, sounding shocked.

"Another creature!" Dimi exclaimed. "Wow, it looks strong this time around."

The youma did indeed look powerful. It had a more humanoid shape this time, resembling a tall, muscled man wearing only a pair of pants slung low on his hips. He had no hair, glowing yellow eyes, dark green skin, and lacked the ability to speak, judging by the voiceless shrieks that came from his throat every so often. He had three additional arms coming out of his sides, for a total of eight. Each arm seemed to possess control over a different element. Usagi winced as black lightening, water, and fire was shot at the Starlights all at once, amazed at how strong the youma was. Cold fear began to set in when Fighter, Prayer, and Healer combined their attacks and nothing happened; the youma was completely unfazed and merely reciprocated with a powerful jet of wind.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here," one of the men observed.

"Shh, we might miss something," hissed Dimi. "Uh oh!"

Her cry came as the youma swung around and fired a direct hit at Destroyer, taking the woman off of her feet. She slammed into one of the upper windows of the palace. When she failed to reappear, Prayer summoned her attack and threw herself forward with a cry of rage. Usagi clenched her fingers around her locket, trying hard to keep from panicking as the youma batted Prayer away like she was nothing. Even if she transformed, she couldn't fight. Her wound wasn't nearly as healed as she had thought it was when she was just lying in bed. Just standing there watching was causing little bolts of pain to run through her body; she would be utterly useless when it came to attacking or dodging.

"Look out," someone shouted. Their group scattered when the youma turned towards them and lifted a hand to throw several shards of ice. Heedless of the pain, Usagi scooped Chibi-Chibi up and ran towards the bushes that bordered the road on the far side. It had been a good place to hide before, and she hoped it would serve them well now. Giver and Maker charged the youma in order to distract him, giving her a chance to leap safely behind a tree. The wound in her side began to bleed sluggishly as she set Chibi-Chibi down and glanced around, searching for the others, but she couldn't make them out through the darkness – if they had even followed her.

"What do we do?" Prayer screamed, looking desperate and drawing Usagi's attention back to the battle. Destroyer emerged from the palace, but she looked shaky and weak, and Lover ran to her side.

"Keep attacking it!" Fighter shouted. "_Star Serious Laser_!"

"_Star Shining Charge_!"

"_Star Gentle Uterus_!"

"Oh Mother, help us," Usagi whispered, clasping her hands to her side. The pain was making her feel dizzy. She wanted to look away, but felt compelled to watch in horror as all eight of the arms released a blast at once. Each Starlight was struck, as well as the palace. "Seiya! Yaten-kun! Taiki-san!" she screamed as the bodies landed. "_Nooooo_!"

Heat seared her forehead as the golden crescent mark that was a symbol of her birth lit up. A rush of energy, a feeling that she had never felt before, burned through her veins as a gold beam of light shot from her body and impacted the youma head on. It screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground. Weakly, Usagi slumped to her knees, clutching at her side as the pain became even worse. Her brooch slipped from her pocket and landed on the ground with the movement. The cover vanished, revealing the ginzuishou, which was shining with power. Light rose from the crystal and formed into three glowing balls. Before she could stop them, the balls shot out across the grounds and headed straight for the Starlights.

**TLYM**

Seiya had left the room at not quite a run and headed quickly down the hallway. Her face was burning and she felt flustered, though she was trying to hide it from the people that she was passing. She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to get so caught up in talking to Haruki when she had originally intended for it to be a two minute visit. What if Yaten or Taiki had been the one to enter the room? Shuddering at the thought of all the questions and suspicion she would have had to endure and thankful that her sisters were both on duty, she turned right, intending to return to her rooms until it was time for dinner. But all thoughts of a long, hot bath disappeared when she heard the shouting coming from the first floor.

"Call the other Starlights!" someone was yelling. "It's another attack!"

"_Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!_" Seiya shouted, thrusting her Star Brooch into the air. Bright yellow light flooded the corridor, and then Sailor Star Fighter raced down the stairs and took off for the main door. To be honest, she didn't really remember much of what happened after she got there and saw the demon for the first time. Healer, Maker, and Lover were already present, and at some point, she remembered that Giver, Destroyer, and Prayer had shown up, but their combined presence hadn't done any good. None of their attacks at full blast did much damage. Much of the fight was a haze of panic, fear, and the occasional blast of pain.

Until a beautiful, golden beam of light shot out of nowhere and struck the demon in the back. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground, giving the Starlights some time to regroup. Still dazed by the geyser of water that had struck her, Fighter pushed herself to a sitting position and blinked in surprise when she spotted a ball of pale blue light hovering in front of her. A quick glance around told her that while Maker and Healer had similar balls in front of them (though the balls were violet and pale green respectively), none of the Tankei Starlights did. Puzzled, she stood up, wondering if the light was another attack from the demon, and prepared herself for whatever might happen. But nothing did. All three of the balls just continued to float there, as though waiting for something.

"What is it?" Giver asked softly, casting an anxious glance towards the demon.

"I don't know. It could be dangerous," Maker responded, frowning slightly. Nothing annoyed her more than not knowing what was going on.

"Touch it." The soft voice had all seven Starlights turning to see Princess Kakyuu standing on the steps in front of the palace. She was wearing her customary red robes, and were it not for the faint expression of concern on her face, it would have been impossible to know that she was even a bit rattled by the demon that was attacking her planet. At their perusal, her face smoothed out and she gave them an encouraging nod. "Go on, my Starlights. You may touch the light."

"Princess... do you know what it is?" Healer questioned.

Kakyuu dipped her head. "I have a good idea. I know that it will help you."

Fighter, Maker, and Healer shared a long look, but there seemed to be only one reasonable conclusion, and having their princess's permission was good enough for them. As one, all three of them slowly reached out a hand towards the balls of light, which promptly exploded. The other Starlights cried out and covered their eyes, and the demon, which had been getting up for round two, was knocked flat on its back by the force of the light. Only Princess Kakyuu continued to stare forward, seemingly not bothered by the brilliance. A wistful, sad smile spread across her face as three voices rang out.

"_Fighter Crystal Power..._"

"_Healer Crystal Power..._"

"_Maker Crystal Power..._"

"_MAKE-UP!_"

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** From reviews it's been made clear that everyone is anxiously waiting for Usagi's identity to be revealed. That's a while off yet, I'm sorry to say! I've given a rough description of the Starlights' power-up in this chapter so that everyone can picture what I've got in my head. If you're confused by the description of the skirt (I did my best, but it's not exactly an easy thing to describe), look up Sailor Kakyuu on Google. Her skirt is what I based the Starlights' skirts off of.

Now I've had this posted on my profile for a while, but I'll re-post it here. This week marks the beginning of National Novel Writing Month, which means that there is a chance my updates may temporarily become sporadic. I'm going to try to keep working on my fanfiction on the side, and barring any unforeseen circumstances I should be able to do that, but if I miss an update you all know what happened. Having said that, enjoy the story!

* * *

Hino Rei set her luggage down at the top of the stairs and surveyed the Hikawa shrine with a proud but searching eye, making sure that nothing had happened during her absence that she wasn't aware of. Three years after the death of her grandfather, the shrine still looked every bit as peaceful and beautiful as it had during the prime of her grandfather's youth, when both of them had been able to put everything into it. Her dream of being the head priestess of the shrine had finally been realized shortly before he passed away, and with the help of Kumada Yuuichirou and his wife, they had been able to keep the Hikawa Shrine a source of happiness and comfort to many people, just like her grandfather would have wanted.

A soft, happy laugh escaped her as two of her pet crows launched themselves into the air and danced around her, voicing a sharp greeting. "Hello, you two," she said with a smile, holding an arm out to each of them. But as though they could sense her tension, neither Phobos nor Deimos chose to land. Rei watched them fly up above the shrine with a bitter smile as the door slid open and a familiar face glanced out at her.

"Rei-san! You're back!" Kumada Masami emerged from within the shrine, dressed in her standard but simple priestess robe. She wore a broad smile as she walked down the path and stopped in front of Rei with a polite bow. "We've been waiting for you. I hope that your trip home was a safe one?"

"Hello, Masami-san," Rei greeted in return, picking up her suitcase and following Masami inside. "Yes, thank you, the voyage was quite enjoyable, actually. It was fun, but I'm glad to be home. The trip seems so much longer on the way back!" Even though she was extremely happy working as the head priestess, she occasionally had the opportunity to participate in concerts, with the proceeds going to charity. Because she still enjoyed singing and felt comfortable enough with Yuuichirou and Masami to leave the shrine in their hands, she usually agreed to do the concerts without much argument. But leaving always made her remember how much she loved the shrine, and she felt relieved to be back. "How have things been?"

"Wonderful. Yuu-chan isn't here right now, but he should be back soon. He had to go downtown to work out a small disagreement with the shipping company," Masami explained. She cocked her head and both women paused to listen to the sound of visitors. "Would you like some help when I'm done, Rei-san?"

"No, you go ahead. I'm okay," said Rei, hefting her purse higher on her shoulder. Placing her hand on the door, she turned and smiled at Masami. "Thank you, though. I think I'm going to meditate for a while."

"Alright. If you need me, just call."

As soon as Masami was gone, Rei slipped into her room and closed the door behind her. She hadn't been lying; she really did want to mediate before the Great Fire, but it wasn't just to clear her mind. This was about one very important subject in particular. Without even bothering to take a shower or unpack her suitcase, she stripped her traveling clothing off and donned her priestess robes before making her way deeper into the shrine, using hidden halls to ensure that no one, including Masami, would see her. The room where the Great Fire was housed was warm and comforting, and she felt a bit of relief even as she knelt on the cushion and closed her eyes.

Her princess was missing. The news had set Rei on edge from the moment that she had heard. Unfortunately, she'd been in France at the time, and this had been her first chance to return without breaking her temporary contract. She would have been entirely willing to do just that had it not been for Minako's call to all of the senshi on the communicator, during which the blonde, with the help of Hotaru, had used every trick in her book to reassure all of the senshi that Usagi was perfectly fine and that there was no need to sound the alarm. Rei strongly suspected that Minako and Hotaru knew more about Usagi's disappearance than they were letting on, but she knew that it was useless to press either one for more details. Their loyalty towards Usagi ran deep, and it was obvious that wherever Usagi was, both of them strongly supported her being there. That left few places where Usagi could be.

"Usagi-chan, you idiot," she muttered, her hands falling into the familiar patterns of worship. She closed her eyes and tried to let her mind go quiet. Normally, it was easy, but this time she was having a difficult time letting go of all the spare thoughts that kept racing through her head. "How could you make us worry like this? You must have known that Mamoru-san would let us know that you were gone. What was so important?"

The fire crackled and she fell silent, inhaling and exhaling to the count of seven, just as her grandfather had shown her when she was younger. Slowly, she felt her stress beginning to drain away. "Oh, Great Fire, show me where my princess is," she whispered, her lips barely moving. "Show me where Tsukino Usagi is."

A shiver ran down her spine as power danced across her skin in tune to the sound of the fire. The symbol of Mars gleamed on her forehead in brilliant red for just a moment before an image snapped into her mind: the night sky, with three spectacular shooting stars arching out over the earth. Rei's eyes snapped open and she breathed in sharply, disrupting her pattern as she loosely clenched her hands. Her heart rate began to slow as she stared into the fire, absorbing what she had been shown and remembering the struggle that Usagi had gone through when it came to choosing between the two men in her life. She had thought that Usagi had made her choice for good after the battle with Galaxia, but apparently she had been wrong.

"You really_ are_ an idiot, Odango," she said out loud, but her voice was more affectionate than anything else. It was just like Usagi to run off to be with the Starlights and not tell anyone else. No wonder Minako and Hotaru hadn't been worried! Minako was probably praying that Usagi would bring the Starlights home with her, and Hotaru had always supported Usagi no matter what the blonde did.

Rei gave a quiet sigh as she stood up and bowed to the Great Fire in thanks. Her mind was still preoccupied as she returned to her room and began to undress for a shower, but now she felt a little more comforted. There was really no need to worry about her princess. Seiya, and even Yaten and Taiki, would die before allowing anything to happen to Usagi, and Rei knew that Usagi would not come home until she'd done whatever it was she needed to do. The girl was incredibly stubborn that way. She just hoped that Usagi knew what she was doing, because once the future was changed, that was it, and there would be no going back. Not only that, Usagi was playing with the emotions of two very important people... and no matter what she chose, someone was going to get burned.

**TLYM**

_ The first thing that Seiya noticed after the light exploded was the sheer power humming through her veins. Of course, she always felt stronger as a sailor senshi than she did in her civilian form, but this was different. More potent. She opened her eyes, realizing that the brilliance of the pale blue light no longer bothered her, and glanced around with mild curiosity. All she could see was more of that endless, warm blue light that was making her skin tingle in a deliciously familiar way. Her nudity didn't bother her, but the fact that she couldn't make out her princess or the other Starlights did. Had time slowed down? Stopped entirely? Or was the battle continuing outside of the ball of light while she was just standing here? Was the same thing happening to Yaten and Taiki?_

_ She was distracted from the questions running frantically through her mind by a sharp pain in her hands. Startled, Seiya glanced down and noticed for the first time that she was still holding onto her Star Yell. It was loosely cupped between her hands. That didn't last for long. As she watched in shocked amazement, her Star Yell began to glow with a beautiful golden light. Before her eyes, her weapon melted, for lack of a better word, into her cupped palms and was absorbed into her skin, so that it was actually her own hands that began to shimmer with that light, which slowly began to spread over the rest of her body. Seiya closed her eyes and shivered as the feeling of power became even stronger. Her new uniform began to appear, piece by piece, until she was ready for battle... except that she was still floating within the sphere of pale blue light, and she could now see herself, as though someone had set a mirror up in front of her._

_ Super Sailor Star Fighter was completely preoccupied for a moment, forgetting about the battle, as she was stunned by the changes that she saw. Her boots and gloves were the same, except she now had a ring of greyish blue at her ankles, the top of her boots, her wrists, and the top of her gloves. In addition, the heels of her boots were blue. There was a second, slimmer buckle around her arm, just above the first, and another choker had appeared around her neck to give her a matching pair. Even her earrings had changed. The once simple gold stars now had a smaller blue star in the middle, and a second blue star dangled, connected by three tiny gold beads. It didn't escape her notice that the star on her waist looked identical to her earrings._

_ Her sailor collar now had a thin line of greyish blue trim, but the biggest changes of all were her star brooch, her shorts and her tiara, which now reminded her of the sol senshi. It was a gold band similar to theirs, with a pale blue aquamarine in the shape of a five-pointed star. Her shorts no longer looked like shorts; she now possessed a grey-blue skirt made of large, interlocking pieces of fabric that looked something like feathers or leaves, which covered the yellow fabric that was a signature to all of their normal uniforms. The star brooch that housed her sailor crystal had wings coloured that same greyish blue and the tail of the star had turned white. Something fluttered against her back, and she twisted, realizing that at the spot where her uniform connected in the back, there was a smaller version of her star brooch, with four ribbons were hanging down. _

_ "This is so creepy..." she whispered, jumping slightly when her voice echoed. As though that had broken the spell, one of her gloved hands rose, and the mirrored surface in front of her shimmered like water. The blue light exploded again._

"Oh my god. What the hell happened to them?"

"Fighter, stop standing there like an idiot and do something!"

The two voices, both speaking at the same time, snapped Super Sailor Star Fighter out of her daze and made her realize that she had returned to the real world. Apparently, time really had stopped while she was within the light, because pretty much everything looked the same as it had before, including the demon, the other Starlights and Princess Kakyuu. Except, of course, for her two sisters. Maker and Healer had received a similar power-up and uniform, except in their own respective colors of violet and pale green. Fighter spared a moment to grin at their identical looks of bewilderment before she swung around to face the demon, which was shakily climbing to its feet. It gave a wordless shriek and prepared to attack.

But the difference was, Fighter was no longer afraid. Facing off with the elemental demon, she realized that she didn't feel that same tense panic and alarm which had filled her only minutes ago, when she and her comrades hadn't been able to do anything against the enemy. It was the exact opposite. She felt strong, capable, and certain of both her place in the world and her ability to win. Where the power had come from, she wasn't sure, but she spared a grateful thought towards whatever had prompted it as she raised her right hand – _just_ her right hand – into the air and began summoning her attack.

"_Star Reflective Beams!_" she called out, the words coming to her lips instinctively. Power hummed through her body and collected in the palm of her right hand to explode outward in a thousand small, star-shaped beams that struck the demon at every point on its body. Fighter watched in amazement as the demon crumbled to dust instantly and had to contain a flare of satisfaction as she swung around with a victorious smile. She wasn't expecting to be met with outright suspicion instead of gratefulness.

"What happened to you?" Sailor Star Prayer repeated, her blue eyes narrowed as she examined first Fighter and then Maker and Healer. There was a flicker of something that may have been fear or distrust in her face, but it was hard to be sure. "What was that light?"

Fighter went to respond and then stopped, honestly confused. "I don't know."

"You have attained a new power," Princess Kakyuu said, startling all of them. She had reached the bottom of the palace stairs and approached without their notice. There was a small smile playing about her lips as she spoke. "There comes a time in every sailor senshi's life when a new power comes to them. This was your time. You simply needed... the right spark."

"The right spark? What do you mean, Princess?" Healer asked. The seven of them assembled in front of their princess, looking to her for answers.

"You'll find out soon enough, Healer," the princess answered with a wink.

"Why didn't it happen to us, too?" said Giver, openly pouting as she glanced around at the new uniforms.

Kakyuu's smile grew apologetic, and she gave a subtle glance towards the bushes on the far side of the road. Fighter followed her gaze, half expecting to see another enemy waiting to pounce, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't believe it was the right time for you. Perhaps you four require a different spark," she said gently. "It may be a while in coming, Giver. I'm sorry."

That meant that the princess probably hadn't been the one to generate this 'spark', as she would have no doubt given the power to all of them at the same time if she could have. Fighter frowned pensively, resolving to talk over the matter with her sisters when they had more privacy. For now, since there was no other sign of danger, she felt comfortable enough to let her transformation go and return to her civilian form. She looked down at her star brooch, which she was left clutching in her right hand, and noticed that it now looked different in its normal state. It was much smaller, about the size of a large coin, and affixed to the top of a slender rod. Yaten's and Taiki's looked similar. Her frown deepened as she tucked her own into the pocket of her skirt.

Still eyeing Seiya with a fair amount of suspicion, Sailor Star Prayer gathered the Tankei Starlights around her and spoke to them quietly for a moment before they separated. Taiki and Yaten joined Seiya and waited until they had the chance to speak without being overhead. Their opportunity came when Giver went to summon guards, Destroyer began escorting Princess Kakyuu back into the safety of the castle, and Lover and Giver headed out to patrol.

"I'm going to go finish analyzing the sample that we received," Taiki confided to her. "Are you okay, Seiya?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Seiya said. Actually, she was better than fine. She didn't want to say as much even to Taiki or Yaten, but that power... she wrapped her arms loosely around her waist and shivered, caught up in the memory of how soothing it had been. Loving and warm, it had almost felt like Sailor Moon's. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Yaten was frowning. "Look," she said, thrusting her hands out in front of her. Imprinted into each of her hands with a thin white line, almost like a tattoo, was small, a half-pointed star. When she held her hands out so that her pinkies were pressed together, the star was whole.

"The Star Yell..." Taiki whispered, looking down at her own hands. The same tattoo was replicated on her and Seiya, although Seiya's had formed in a deep pinkish red color as opposed to white. "What does it mean?"

"I don't think we should discuss it here," said Yaten, casting an uncertain glance towards the guards that were moving in to clean up. The castle was filled with servants who loved nothing more than to gossip, and the three of them weren't exactly popular. Whatever the new changes meant, she didn't want anyone else to know. "I don't think any of us have duty tonight. Meet me in my room just after dinner."

Seiya nodded in agreement and began walking over to help the guards in whatever way she could as Yaten and Taiki returned to the castle. As she began by picking up some broken branches, she couldn't help thinking about how similar the new power-ups were to the sol senshi. Was that a coincidence? Had she and her sisters merely been influenced by the sol senshi while they were on earth? Or was there something more going on? A scowl crossed her face when she caught sight of the half-star tattoo on one of her palms again. Something strange was going on, and she was going to find out what it was no matter what it took.

**TLYM**

"Wake up. Did you hear me? Wake up, damn it!"

Usagi's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself staring up at the night sky. For a moment, she was utterly bewildered by the sight, until her memories caught up with her. Right. She was on Kinmoku, and the last thing she remembered was watching Super Sailor Star Fighter destroying the elemental youma. Using the ginzuishou, even if she hadn't meant to, had always exhausted her to the point where she often slept afterwards for hours. No doubt she had passed out without even realizing it. A hand touched her shoulder and she rolled over to see a young boy she didn't know standing over her. He was short but stocky, with pale blue hair and big brown eyes.

"You're Haruki-san, aren't you?" he asked. "Umeko-san's got a whole bunch of people looking for you everywhere. What are you doing sleeping in the bushes?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm Haruki," she mumbled, realizing her mouth felt like it was stuffed cotton. How long had she been sleeping? What had happened after the fight? With some effort, she managed to push herself up on her hands and took a quick look around. The front of the palace looked virtually unharmed, like the fight had never happened. "You said Umeko was searching for me?"

He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "That's right. I'm supposed to tell you that if you're healthy enough to be gawking at demon fights, you're healthy enough to go back to work."

That sounded like Umeko. Rolling her eyes, she got to her feet and spotted Chibi-Chibi making a chain out of flowers a few feet away from her. "Okay, okay, you can tell her message received. Thanks for waking me up."

His expectant look had her digging in her pocket for one of the little metal coins that Umeko had given her. She handed it to him and watched as he pushed through the bushes and headed back towards the palace before she glanced down at the ground. Fortunately, he'd been in such a hurry that he hadn't even noticed the beautiful and expensive-looking locket lying on the ground. It had been hidden underneath her body and revealed when she got to her feet. Wincing, she stooped and scooped it up. The top vanished with a brush of her fingers, revealing the ginzuishou. Usually, the ginzuishou sparkled and shone with the dawning light of a thousand colors, but at the moment it appeared to be nothing more than a diamond. It was still sleeping, so how had it responded to her wish to help Starlights?

"Chibi... chi chibi chibi," Chibi-Chibi said, turning to look at Usagi. She held up a circle of pink and white blossoms. "Mama... chii chibi!"

"You want me to put it on?" Usagi asked, smiling tiredly. Chibi-Chibi giggled and nodded. She pulled her hair free of the tie, knelt, and ducked her head so that the little girl could place the chain on top of her hair. It slipped into place perfectly, just tight enough so that it wouldn't slide down around her neck. "Thank you, Sora-chan. Now if only you could tell me about the ginzuishou and why it's acting so strangely, this night would be perfect."

Chibi-Chibi beamed and picked up another flower chain. This one was made from red and white blossoms. Usagi tried to take it from her, but Chibi-Chibi pouted and clutched it against her chest. Shrugging, she scooped up the little girl and held her gingerly as they made their way back towards the palace. A couple of guards eyed them suspiciously, but just like before, seemed to be willing to allow them to pass through the front doors and into chaos. Even though it was quite late, the castle appeared to be in an uproar, with many servants rushing back and forth. She grew curious when she realized that most of them were hurrying towards the East Wing, specifically the floor that she and Umeko had last been assigned to.

"What's going on?" she asked one of the maids.

"Princess Kakyuu is receiving a visitor," said the girl. She was cradling a tall stack of towels and could barely see past it. "We've been asked to prepare the hall for when this visitor arrives tomorrow morning."

Usagi frowned slightly, wondering who the visitor was. Her thoughts landed briefly on the sol senshi, but she shook that thought away, praying that wouldn't be the case. As much as she loved and missed the senshi, she wasn't ready to see them yet. That would mean admitting that it was time for her to make a choice for good between Seiya and Mamoru, and considering that she had only_ just_ become aware of the fact that she was probably in love with Seiya, it went without saying that she wasn't prepared to make that choice. She needed more time, and she'd been hoping that her friends would understand enough to give it to her.

"Hey, come on. Get out of the way!" A man pushed her out of the way none too gently as he hurried into the hall. Once she'd caught her balance, Usagi decided to head back to her room before she was roped into helping. She could feel her side beginning to ache, and knew that she wouldn't be able to walk around much more without resting.

As they neared the servant's dormitories, one of Umeko's friends stopped her with the same message she'd already gotten from that boy. Chibi-Chibi squirmed to be put down, and Usagi obliged as she spoke to the girl. The child hurried on ahead in the direction of their room, so Usagi didn't pay too much attention to her. It only took her about give minutes to finish her conversation, as she had asked about the Starlights following the battle and received a good report, before she followed Chibi-Chibi, looking forward to the thought of a long, hot shower and being able to lie down on her bed. What she didn't expect was to see an unfamiliar girl already sprawled across her bed. Shocked, she stopped in the doorway and stared.

The girl looked to be about thirteen or fourteen years old. She had pale skin and dark hair that was gathered into two pigtails, like Chibi-Chibi's. Her eyes were a deep, pretty shade of blue, and she was dressed in a loose, red-and-white striped tunic over a pair of black leggings, though her feet were bare. Chibi-Chibi was standing beside the bed and presenting her with the white and red flower chain she'd created. As Usagi watched, the girl sat up and reached for the chain with a grin. Something about that grin tugged at Usagi's heart as the girl put the flower chain on top of her hair and fixed it into place.

"Thanks, kiddo," she said, glancing up at Usagi. Her lips curved in a familiar smile as a round black ball shaped like the head of a cat rolled into view behind her. "Hello, Usagi-chan. Long time no see. Or maybe I should be calling you "Mama" now, seeing as you're the only one I've got."

That did it. Usagi's jaw dropped, and she could only just force out the words. "Chibi-Usa?"

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Heh, let me say I quite enjoyed shocking the pants off of people. I had mixed reviews concerning Chibi-Usa's appearance, which doesn't surprise me – people seem to either hate her or love her. Personally, and I realize this may be surprising considering I'm an avid Usagi/Seiya supporter, I love Chibi-Usa. Yes, she's a product of a relationship I don't particularly care for, but she's a part of Usagi and I can't ignore that. However, if it helps, I also tend to give her and Usagi more of a mother/daughter relationship, and I tone down her bratty side, so... I hope you guys can tolerate my version. Enjoy!

**Note:** I had a request for Osaka Naru and the Tsukino family to be included in the story, so Naru is in this chapter and the Tsukino family will be in the next. For those who are unfamiliar with the Japanese terminology, Naru's dub name is Molly Baker, Serena's friend from the first season.

* * *

Feeling like someone had poured a vat of cold water over her, Usagi pushed the door closed and took another step into the room. "Chibi-Usa... it's really you, isn't it?" she whispered, hardly daring to hope.

"Yes, Mama, it's me," affirmed the girl – no, Chibi-Usa. She hopped off of the bed, and the movement was enough to jostle the collar of her shirt. A gleaming key slipped out from underneath her clothing. Usagi's eyes locked onto it. The small, unusual golden shape was incredibly familiar to her. How many times had she watched a desperate five-year-old cling to that key? Her gaze moved back up to Chibi-Usa's face, and her breath hitched as the darker hair color melted away into light, cotton candy pink odango. Deep blue eyes became crimson, and the Kinmokian-style clothing turned into a more sedate, plain blue skirt and white blouse.

"It_ is_ you," she breathed with more conviction, tears filling her eyes. She lurched forward as Chibi-Usa sprang towards her, like the words had broken them both out of a daze. Chibi-Usa threw her arms around Usagi's waist and pressed her face into Usagi's chest, her shoulders trembling with the force of her suppressed tears. Usagi stroked the soft pink hair, hardly aware of the soothing murmurs that were spilling from her lips as both of them cried together. Chibi-Chibi sat on the bed, her little legs kicking gently against the bed covers, and watched them with a satisfied smile as she gently stroked the slumbering grey kitten curled up in her lap.

"I don't understand," Usagi said at last, wiping her cheeks. "Chibi-Usa... what... how... why...?"

Chibi-Usa pulled back just enough to be able to slip her fingers into the pocket of the pants she was wearing. She drew out an envelope, which she handed to Usagi. "Read this. I was told to give it to you, and I think you'll find all of your answers in there."

Frowning, Usagi took the envelope and opened it, pulling out the paper inside as Chibi-Usa sat back down on the bed beside Chibi-Chibi. "_Dear Usagi,_" she read silently, her eyes skirting easily over the poor but familiar handwriting and spelling. "_When Puu first advised us of the fact that the future was beginning to crumble, I know that it caused a great deal of alarm for my husband and my senshi. Mars in particular saw the need to repeatedly call you a fool, and it is fortunate that she doesn't possess the ability to return to the past, or I have no doubt that her voyage would have ended in a most unpleasant fashion for you. I must admit that all of us were in a state of disbelief and shock that the Crystal Utopia that we had fought so hard for, and taken so long to create, could be pulled out from under us. But because it has taken some time for Crystal Tokyo to disappear completely, I have had some time to think._

"_Usagi, I believe you are making the right choice to follow your heart. That may be surprising to you, but I wanted to be honest in this letter. I am happy in the life that I have chosen, but a very wise woman once told me that regret is the most useless emotion there is, and as I grow older I find that I have but one regret in my life. I don't have the memories of the life you are living right now. After the battle with Galaxia, Mamo-chan and I were married with no problems. But I can guess where you are. There is only one woman who could cause you – or me – to deviate so far off the destined path. I've had many years to think longingly about the Starlights, and as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, wife of Neo-King Endymion, I can safely say that there is a part of my heart that is solely devoted to that woman. Those memories have kept me going during times when fragile relationships threatened to fall apart around me._

"_I love my husband dearly, don't get me wrong. He is wise and kind and strong, but he is not passionate or wild or filled with a zest for life. When I am with him, some part of me yearns for freedom. I've never admitted that to anyone before, but you are the only one... with the possible exception of Venus or Mercury... who would understand. You have more courage than I ever did, and for that, I admire you. Having had a taste of the life of a Queen, I can say that while I most certainly enjoyed it, I sometimes wish for the opportunity to make different choices that weren't necessarily bad ones. Now is your chance, Usagi. Being that this future has nearly disappeared altogether, I suspect that some part of you already has, even if you don't know it yet._

"_The last of the power that my ginzuishou and I have has been given to Chibi-Usa's Rose Crystal. Between my power and the depths of your love for our daughter, she now has the ability to exist outside of time, but she will no longer be able to travel back and forth as she once did. She is bound to you, and belongs solely to you, as I and the rest of this future will no doubt cease to exist shortly after she is gone. It is my deepest wish that Chibi-Usa grow up happily, and I know that you and that woman and Mamoru will raise her to the best of your abilities. Keep her safe, Usagi. She's everything to us._

"_Good luck. Remember to follow your heart, no matter how painful the road it might be leading you down. Live with no regrets, Usagi. Love always, Neo-Queen Serenity._" Beside the signature was a rough sketch of a bunny rabbit with a big smile on its face. One of the ears was only partially drawn, as though the writer had been in too much of a hurry to be able to finish. Usagi took a deep breath, almost overwhelmed, and looked at Chibi-Usa, who gazed back with calm eyes.

"I know they're gone," Chibi-Usa said quietly, answering Usagi's question before the girl had a chance to ask. She picked up Luna Ball and fiddled with the toy. "Mother told me that it was going to happen, and I'm pretty sure I felt the snap about two hours ago. Crystal Tokyo is gone forever. Things will never be the same."

The guilt was almost crushing. "I'm so sorry, Chibi-Usa. I should have thought harder before I came here. I didn't mean to..." Usagi began. Her words felt painfully inadequate in the face of everything the younger girl had lost.

"Don't, please." Shaking her head, Chibi-Usa held her hand up. There was a bitter smile playing around her lips. "I think I already understand things all too well." Her fingers tightened around the Luna Ball. "I... wish that you would reconsider and think about staying with Mamo-chan, but it's not my choice to make, and I will stand by whoever you choose. Pick whoever makes you happy, Mama."

Usagi stared at the girl – her _daughter_ – in amazement. When had Chibi-Usa grown up? "I'm so glad you're here with me," she admitted impulsively. "When I came here, I thought that choosing another path might mean losing you forever, and I wasn't ready for that possibility. I don't think I ever could be."

Chibi-Usa just nodded and began to dribble the Luna Ball against the ground. On the third bounce, she slammed it down hard and allowed it to rebound high over her head. "_Luna Ball, Disguise Magic!_" she cried at the same time. The Luna Ball exploded in a puff of pink smoke that covered Chibi-Usa for just a moment. When it disappeared, she looked just the way she had when Usagi first walked into the room, dark hair, different clothing and all. A mischievous grin made her eyes sparkle when Usagi gaped at her. "What, you think you're the only one who can change how they look? My Luna Ball is based off of most of your equipment, you know."

A laugh escaped Usagi, growing softer when she noticed that Chibi-Chibi had fallen asleep. With hands that shook, she folded the letter and tucked it back into the envelope, knowing that she would always cherish it. It would be kept in a safe place, perhaps with the Star Locket that a prince had once given to a lonely princess. For now, she tucked it into her back pocket and sat down on the bed beside Chibi-Usa, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and resting a hand on Chibi-Chibi's head. Chibi-Chibi murmured something unintelligible and curled up into her immediately, but Chibi-Usa hesitated briefly before hesitantly laying her head against Usagi's shoulders. Closing her eyes, Usagi laid her cheek against Chibi-Usa's hair, content in the realization that she had two children with her, not just one.

**TLYM**

It was quite late at night before Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki had the chance to talk in private. After spending most of the evening helping to clean up, Seiya had returned to her rooms and taken that long, hot bath she'd been thinking about since before the attack. It had felt completely marvellous. Then, instead of going to supper, she decided to stretch out on her bed, which was where she was, alternating between examining her palms and studying the new form of her star brooch, when her door opened and her two sisters slipped in. Yaten joined her in stretching out on the bed, while Taiki perched at the end, looking unusually serious. She was the one who finally broke the silence.

"It doesn't hurt," she said, tapping her palms to indicate that she meant the star tattoo. "Even though it did when my Star Yell melted all over my hands."

"I felt the same thing," Yaten volunteered, stealing Seiya's pillow and stuffing it under her head. She smirked at Seiya's indignant yelp and added, "I'm just as glad I didn't bother going to supper, you know. I overhead Prayer talking to Giver on the way here, and all she could say was that she didn't see how Princess Kakyuu could trust us so easily when we don't know where that power, or spark or whatever you want to call it, came from. She's convinced that the new transformations mean we've been conspiring behind everyone's backs because they didn't get one at the same time."

Seiya snorted and rolled her eyes. "I think Prayer needs to start living in the real world," she muttered, trying not to let either of them see how much the comment had stung, even though they probably felt the exact same way. The Tankei Starlights were completely loyal to their princess and always had been, and Seiya would have dearly loved to challenge anyone who thought otherwise, but it wouldn't do any good. Who would believe a word that she said? Public opinion of the three of them had never been lower, and it seemed like no matter what they did, people refused to see or believe differently. She couldn't think of a single person in the palace with the sole exception of Princess Kakyuu who would actually be willing to stand up for them.

Yaten shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position, and said, "I can. You know that maid, the one who you were sitting with that day?"

"Yes," Seiya said peevishly, realizing that she had unintentionally been speaking her thoughts out loud. It was a habit she really needed to learn to stop. "Her name is Haruki, if you really want to know, and I heard that you warned her to stay away from me, which I really don't appreciate." As if to confirm what she had said, she reached out and snatched her pillow back. "I've told you before, keep your nose out of my business and stop trying to choose my friends!"

For once, Yaten didn't snap back with a reply. An uncomfortable look crossed her face, and she rolled onto her side to face Seiya, propping herself up on one arm. "_Anyway_, after I had finished talking to her, I was walking away when another one of the palace maids came over. Don't know what her name was, but she warned Haruki about being seen speaking to us, and started explaining about... well, you know... and Haruki _defended_ us. Practically blew up at the maid in the process. Started saying that the maid had no right to talk about us like that because we never gave up on Kinmoku during the war, and that if it weren't for us, Kinmoku wouldn't be here."

Taiki and Seiya exchanged surprised looks. "Who did you say that this girl was again?" Taiki asked, sounding rather interested in the answer.

"I thought that she was just another citizen who lost everything during the war. That's what she told me," Seiya answered, frowning slightly at the unexpected revelation. It was, of course, possible that Haruki was just that. There were tons of people in that exact situation. But she had never heard of _anyone_ besides their princess who wanted to defend their actions, and in public, no less. Haruki could get into a lot of trouble for that. The people of Kinmoku unanimously wanted someone to blame, and the Tankei Starlights were easy targets. Did Haruki feel differently because she had only just come to the palace, or was there something more going on? "She did call me Seiya," she added slowly, trying to remember their conversations. "And she knew your names as well. I thought it was strange, because no one calls us that here, not even the Princess."

"When I first went to speak to her," Yaten said hesitantly, one finger curling anxiously around a strand of bright silver, "she acted like... like she was _used _to talking to me. She wasn't worried or concerned or... or frightened at all. Even when that other maid came around and started talking about us the way people always do, she was _really_ angry." There was a note of awe in her voice that made Seiya sit up and look at her more closely with a raised eyebrow. Yaten flushed and looked away.

"Maybe we should start watching her," Taiki said thoughtfully. "The attacks began roughly around the same time that she arrived on Kinmoku."

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that you believe that she's the one behind them?" Seiya said incredulously. Her mind flashed back to when she and Haruki had been sitting alone in the hospital room, and she remembered the feel of Haruki's small, soft hand on top of her own. She shivered, prompting Yaten to give her an odd look. There was no way someone like that could be the perpetrator of those attacks. It was impossible.

"It's a possibility, Seiya. The most innocent-looking people are sometimes the most dangerous," Taiki pointed out, pulling out her hair tie and combing her fingers through her hair. "You might not want to believe it, but we can't just disregard her until we've looked into it. We know from personal experience that most people can't be trusted. This girl appears to know more about us than the average person, and she has to have gotten the information from somewhere." She tilted her head in silent contemplation. "Maybe I should go speak to her. I'm the only one who hasn't yet."

"Go ahead, if you want to," muttered Seiya. She caught Yaten's eye and knew that her sister was wondering the same thing. How would that meeting go over? "But talking about Haruki still doesn't explain about _this_." Wiggling her hands, she showed the two of them the reddish pink tattoo that had been imprinted on her hands. "Or why mine is red when both of yours are white."

"No, I suppose it doesn't," said Taiki with a frown, resting her chin on her hand. She didn't seem to mind the change of subject. "I could try to do some research, but... Honestly, I wasn't really aware that sailor senshi ever received power-ups, so I wouldn't even know where to begin. Mizuno-san had once mentioned to me that the sol senshi had in the past, but..." Her voice trailed away and all three fell silent as one.

The sol senshi. Seiya sighed and gave a wry smile, realizing that the forbidden subject had finally been mentioned out loud, even though the look of regret on her face suggested that Taiki had spoken without thinking and hadn't intended to do so. At least it got the subject off of Haruki. Curious, she glanced at Yaten and saw that her silver-haired sister was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling with a carefully blank expression. Only someone who knew Yaten very well would be able to see the turmoil in the pale jade eyes. Taiki hadn't changed positions, but there was a deep sadness present in her violet eyes, and suddenly she looked very tired. It wasn't difficult to guess what either of them were thinking about. What was never far from any of their minds.

"I miss them," Seiya said quietly, admitting it out loud for the first time in... well, ever. "I miss _her_."

"Please don't do this," Yaten whispered, pressing her lips together tightly.

"I can't help it, Yaten. I'm sorry, but I can't keep it in. It's been five years and I can't take it anymore. I miss Earth and everything about it. I miss ice cream. I miss our fans. I miss singing. I even miss high school!" Seiya shook her head in amazement. "But most of all, I miss the sailor senshi. I want to see Odango again. I miss her so much that I... I could almost swear I felt her power when we got our new forms."

That stopped all conversation again, even Taiki, who looked like she was about two seconds away from scolding Seiya. She and Yaten exchanged a long look, and then Yaten groaned and rolled over so that she could bury her head in the sheets. "I felt it, too," she mumbled, her words so muffled that it took Seiya a moment to understand. Her eyes widened.

"You did?" she asked, shocked. She had assumed that the feeling had just resulted from her own overwhelming desire to see Usagi again, but... "Taiki... you too?"

"Yeah, me too," Taiki muttered, rubbing her forehead. "Look, we can't do this, Seiya. We're not allowed to miss the sol senshi. This is where we belong, understand?"

"I know that," said Seiya, wounded.

"That's the problem. I don't think you do. If anyone got wind that we weren't completely happy here, do you know what could happen? Our positions are precarious enough as it is. One fuck up and not even Princess Kakyuu will be able to protect us. There's a reason why the Ginkei Starlights were invited here, and it wasn't just for the benefit of creating a united planet or the anniversary celebration. I'm sure that the advisors on the council want to remind us that we're not irreplaceable," Taiki said heatedly. Clearly she had been worrying about this for some time. "So you can't... just don't this right now, okay? You have to pretend that it doesn't hurt."

Seiya dug her nails into her palms. She was so damned sick of pretending, but what choice did they have? "I'll do it, but only if both of you admit that you miss them."

"Fine. I miss the sol senshi," Taiki said woodenly, doing her best to keep any emotions out of her voice. Seiya's face tightened, and she added hurriedly, "Alright, alright. I miss Mizuno-san, okay?"

"Yaten?" Seiya turned to look at the other girl.

"I don't know why anyone would miss that blonde menace," Yaten snarled in reply, but the heat in her tone was weak at best, and it was apparent that she was trying to cover up the way her voice was breaking. "Fine. I miss Aino Minako, but if you ever fucking tell her that, I swear by the Stars that I'll kick your ass, Seiya."

"How could I?" Seiya asked wearily, undaunted by the threat. Some part of her had foolishly thought that it would help if her sisters admitted their feelings out loud, but it didn't. It only made the pain that much worse. She hung her head and sighed, wishing that she knew what to do. Dreaming that someday, she might be able to feel more from her precious Odango than just a wave of power that was probably nothing more than wishful thinking in the first place. If, during those thoughts, Seiya turned her head away, or Yaten blinked suspiciously bright eyes, or Taiki rubbed at her cheeks with her shirt sleeve, then all three of them made a silent, mutual decision to pretend that the others didn't notice. That was just the way it had to be.

**TLYM**

He was leaning against the gates of the moderately sized, three-story house when she first saw him, doing his best to look relaxed. Osaka Naru narrowed her eyes slightly, not moving from her position of spying around the corner, as she watched Chiba Mamoru begin to pace back and forth in front of the Tsukino household. In spite of his best efforts, there was a seriously anguished look on his face, which meant one of two things. Either he and Usagi had had a fight and he didn't know what to do about it, or he was trying to drum up the courage to speak to Usagi's family about something. It was fear over the second option that eventually drove Naru forward. She approached him cautiously, mindful of the fact that she'd never really spoken to the man, only heard about him through her friend.

"Chiba-san?" she said, blinking up at him. He swung around to face her, looking startled, and only dropped his hands when he got a good look at her. "I'm Osaka Naru," she clarified. "I was a friend of Usagi when we were in junior high."

Mamoru frowned slightly and peered at her, struggling to place the young woman standing in front of him. "Yes, I think I remember you," he said after a long moment. "What can I do for you, Osaka-san?"

"I noticed that you were lingering outside of the Tsukino house," said Naru, folding her arms and eyeing him speculatively. It was true that she and Usagi had drifted apart during their last year of junior high. Usagi had formed a new group of friends who occupied most of her time, and in spite of their best efforts, distance had done its job, especially after Naru had ended up attending a different high school. But she still thought very fondly of the blonde, and she had hoped to be able to spend some time with her while she was in town. That didn't look like it was going to happen. "Are you waiting for Usagi-chan to come out?"

"No," Mamoru said slowly, his dark eyes wide at her question. "Usako is, er, not in town at the moment, Osaka-san. She's gone to visit one of her friends abroad. It was an unexpected trip, and I was just about to head in and let her parents know."

"Really," she murmured, not believing him for an instant. "Do you know of a number where she can be reached?"

"Not at the moment, but if you'd like to leave me your number so that Usako can call you back..." He trailed off and offered her a winning smile that had no doubt taken him far in life. "I'll make sure she gets it."

"I'm sure you would. Look, Chiba-san, is Usagi-chan okay?" Naru looked him square in the eyes and willed him to be honest. "I know that she's... you know. Sailor Moon." The look of shock on his face was priceless, and she quelled the urge to laugh. "Usagi-chan and I aren't close anymore, but I want to make sure that she's not in danger. She was my best friend."

It took him a minute to recover from the surprise. "How did you know?" he asked, skilfully evading her question with some of his own. "Did she tell you?"

"No..." She looked away from him, her gaze distant and a fond smile twisting her lips. In all honesty, it hadn't really been all that difficult to figure out. Naru had been saved by Sailor Moon enough times to recognize the similarities between the ditzy super heroine and her ditzy best friend. Not to mention, Usagi had been extremely understanding after Nephrite's death – almost overly so, particularly when no one else could understand the depression that she had been going through. That, plus that new group of friends who all bore a suspicious resemblance to the rest of the sailor senshi, had been enough to cement the whole idea. It had taken her some time to come to terms with the realization, though, and once she had, she'd seen no reason to tell anyone else. Not even her fiancé, Umino, was privy to that information. "Usagi-chan has been my friend for a long time. I just... knew."

"I suppose I don't have to tell you to keep it to yourself," he said, realizing that she wasn't going to offer him anything else.

Naru flashed him an insulted look. "I'm not stupid. I've kept it to myself for this long, Chiba-san. I would never do anything to hurt Usagi-chan, not in a million years. It's her secret to tell and I'll take it to my grave."

He grimaced. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Sighing, Mamoru ran a hand through his hair and cast a doubtful look at the Tsukino home. "Look, Osaka-san. I can't tell you where Usako is right now because I don't honestly know. If I did, I would tell you. But all I can say is that she's with some friends who care deeply for her, and for that reason, I know she is safe. I was planning to tell her family and anyone else who asks that she was visiting with her one of her friends so that no one would worry, so I would appreciate it if you'd back me up if anyone in town asks."

She didn't say anything for a moment as a slow, thoughtful frown spread across her face. It was unlike Usagi to make anyone worry, and she couldn't help wondering if the blonde's unusual actions meant that the couple was having 'trouble in paradise'. It honestly wouldn't have surprised Naru if that was the case. Usagi had_ hated_ Chiba Mamoru from the instant that she met him and he made fun of her hair and poor grades. Then one day, seemingly out of the blue, Usagi had shown up at school head over heels in love with the guy and insanely depressed because he was no longer around. The complete turnaround had always felt odd to Naru, and she'd always guessed that there had to be more to the story than Usagi had told her, because no one could fall out of hatred and into love that quickly. Regardless, Usagi did seem to love the man, so she supposed she could offer him a little help.

"Alright, I suppose I can do that," she agreed at last, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "As long as you ask Usagi-chan to call me as soon as you can. Here's one of my business cards."

"I will," he promised, tucking the card into his pocket. "Thank you, Osaka-san."

"Good luck," she muttered, watching him square his shoulders and head inside. As she turned, deciding that she would meet up with her fiancé instead, she remembered how Usagi's father had always acted towards Mamoru, and couldn't help thinking that he was going to need it.

* * *

**A/N:** So through Naru, I got to hint at one of my favourite theories supporting U/S. Usagi loathed Mamoru until she found out about Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, and then bam! She was in love with him, with no sign of that previous hatred. That just sounds so unrealistic to me. Then they found out about their future royal selves and Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa, and it was like... you're totally in love with the idea of being in love. It all just makes me wonder to myself whether Usagi and Mamoru are even in love at all.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Yay reviews, make me so happy. I'm a bit surprised that to date, no one has asked me where Luna was! I included an explanation in this chapter, because I know sooner or later someone will think to ask. I feel like parts of this chapter aren't as good as it could be... I won NaNo on November 16 and didn't have much left over for my fanfiction as a result. I really had to push myself to get a chapter out this week, let me tell you, so I hope the quality hasn't suffered too much. Enjoy!

**Important Note:** For those unfamiliar with the Japanese names of minor Sailor Moon characters, Urawa Ryo is also known as Greg, who was a Rainbow Crystal Carrier introduced in the first season.

Kohaku = amber

* * *

The next morning, Usagi was awakened from a heavy and deep sleep by the urgent sound of voices and footsteps outside of her room. She raised her head and blinked slowly, looking around the small space in a daze. Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi were still curled up on the bed beside her, one on each side, and Diana was purring steadily at the top of her head. Curious as to what had the castle in such a stir, she eased herself out of their grip and scooted down far enough that she could slide off the bed without disturbing their rest. Chibi-Chibi whimpered softly before scooting into the warm spot left by Usagi's body and curling up into Chibi-Usa. With a soft smile, she drew the covers back up over her daughters before glancing at Umeko's side of the room. Empty, and her bed was already neatly made, indicating that she had left the room for her day, even though it was only early. Unusual for Umeko.

'_What's going on?_' she wondered, tip-toeing over to the door. Gently, she eased it open and peeked through. She was surprised and disturbed by the sight of servants rushing back and forth, but what really worried her was that no one looked particularly pleased, and at first she wondered if there had been another attack... but no one was frightened or concerned. Just... angry?

"... can't _believe_ this," one of the maids was saying, making a poor effort at keeping her voice down. "What kind of nerve does that man have? Just barging in here and expecting her to agree? We all know what he's really here for. Who cares if it's been almost five years since that day? She should have him thrown out of the palace."

"Shh. If someone hears you say that, you'll be in a ton of trouble!"

"Yeah. That kind of reaction could cause a political storm, you know. She has to be careful. But it's not like it matters. The Princess will never go for it. Never."

"I think we're all in a lot of trouble regardless!"

That clinched it. _'Something's _definitely_ not right,_' Usagi realized, rubbing her eyes sleepily. The people she had been listening to moved out of hearing, so she closed the door and headed over to the closet. _'From the sound of it, that visitor that everyone was preparing for wasn't exactly invited. Shit. Like Seiya and the others really needed any more trouble?_' Exasperated, she pulled out a fresh tunic and pants and quickly began to dress. Her actions woke Chibi-Usa, who sat up and muffled a yawn with her hand as she looked around the room with a mildly confused look. It was still a shock to see the younger girl with dark hair and blue eyes, but it was a look that suited the impish teenager, and it made her and Chibi-Chibi look even more like sisters.

"What's going on?" Chibi-Usa asked tiredly.

"I'm not sure. Get Chibi-Chibi up, and both of you get dressed, okay?" Usagi said, brushing out of her hair. She was relieved that for once, Chibi-Usa did as she had asked and followed her orders without arguing, dressing in the clothing that she had gotten from the Luna Ball the night before. Within ten minutes, the three of them were ready to go. Diana agreed to remain behind in the room with the Luna Ball and hide if anyone came in, if only because the gold crescent mark on her forehead would be a dead giveaway to Seiya, Yaten, or Taiki, but especially Yaten, who had spent a fair amount of time with Luna.

Slipping out of the room, Usagi led her two children down the hall, following the sound of hushed voices, until they came out near the balcony of the throne room. As she had expected, most of the servants were again gathered there and peering over the side to observe what was going on below. Clutching Chibi-Chibi to the hip that wasn't wounded with one hand and holding onto Chibi-Usa with the other, she managed to push through the crowd until they were close enough to be able to see. All three of them leaned forward and looked intently at the group of Starlights and their Princess who were standing below. Just one glance was enough to tell Usagi that something was seriously not right. Even Princess Kakyuu looked somewhat annoyed, and that was saying something when it came to the normally composed princess. Strangely enough, though, nothing seemed to be happening. Everyone was at a stand-still.

"Which one is Seiya?" Chibi-Usa asked suddenly, leaning her head against her hand.

"Oh..." Usagi glanced down at her, startled by the question. "I forgot that you'd never met her," she admitted, frowning slightly. It seemed inconceivable that two people she loved so much could not know each other at all. "Do you see the woman down there with the long, dark hair? The one with the blue-gray on her uniform? That's Seiya, or Sailor Star Fighter. And that silver-haired girl is Yaten, Sailor Star Healer, and the girl standing next to them would be Taiki, Sailor Star Maker."

Chibi-Usa observed the Tankei Starlights in silence for a moment. "Seiya's a woman," she said finally.

"Yes, she is," Usagi said slowly after a brief pause. There was no trying to deny that fact, not when the Starlights were transformed. Those leather fuku left little to the imagination. She set Chibi-Chibi down on the ground and bent, wincing slightly, so that she could whisper to Chibi-Usa without anyone hearing. "When they first came to the Earth, they were disguised as men in order to help find their Princess. But now that they've come back to Kinmoku, they're back to their real forms."

"I didn't know you were gay," Chibi-Usa commented, ignoring what her mother had said. "But then, I didn't know Aunt Minako and Aunt Ami were gay, either."

It was a good thing that Usagi hadn't been drinking anything, because she would have spit it out. As it was, her mouth fell open and she stared at Chibi-Usa for several seconds, her mind racing for an answer and coming up blank. In all honesty, she'd never really thought about it like that, but it was the truth, wasn't it? Seiya was a woman, and being in love with her - hell, just being _attracted_ to her - meant that Usagi had to be at least bisexual. Turning away from Chibi-Usa, she glanced down at Super Sailor Star Fighter and studied the woman for a long moment, wondering how to respond to the implied question. _Was _she gay? Being with Mamoru had always made her assume that she was straight, but it seemed that she could definitely appreciate the female form... at least when it came to Seiya. Aside from the rather masculine Haruka, she couldn't recall ever finding another woman attractive in "that" way.

"I don't think I am..." she said at last. "Maybe it's because I knew her as a boy first... but either way, I care deeply about Seiya. I really do think she's beautiful." Usagi tilted her head slightly, and a slow smile crossed her lips. "It doesn't matter to me whether she's a boy or a girl... I love her." It was the first time she'd admitted it out loud, and it gave her the shivers, particularly since she was announcing it to the one person who would have grounds for refusing to understand.

Silently, Chibi-Usa looked at her mother for a long time. There was a thoughtful expression on her face when she said, "And Aunt Minako and Aunt Ami? You think it's the same for them?"

She was ready for that one, and answered honestly. "Minako-chan is the goddess of love, Chibi-Usa. I think she can find and appreciate love in anyone, regardless of whether they're male or female. If ever there was a person for whom gender wouldn't matter, it would be her. If she really loves Yaten-kun, and I believe she does, the fact that Yaten-kun is technically a girl won't matter. As for Ami-chan... Well... I'm not really sure. She never really spoke to me about the Starlights after they left. But I can say that there's definitely an attraction between her and Taiki-san. Whether it will continue now that Taiki-san is living a woman is a fact that remains to be seen, but I think it would."

Another silence fell between them. Chibi-Usa made a soft humming noise under her breath as she pondered the answer before she spoke, her eyes soft. "She always did love her, didn't she?"

"Who?" Usagi blinked down at her, but she was pretty sure that she already knew who Chibi-Usa was referring to. Neo-Queen Serenity's note, while a blessing, had been hard to read, because she could so easily imagine herself trapped in that position. That was, after all, why she was here, wasn't it? "Chibi-Usa... you do understand why I had to come here, don't you?"

"I'm beginning to," the teen admitted with a small smile that grew nervous. "Do you think it will matter that I've come? Will Seiya like me?" There was an anxiety surrounding the question that made Usagi soften. She reached out and placed a comforting arm around Chibi-Usa's shoulder, smiling when the girl leaned into the warmth.

"Don't worry. I haven't even made up my mind yet. But either way, I know that Seiya will love you, and even if she didn't, it wouldn't matter. My children will always come first," Usagi said quietly. "Don't ever forget that, Chibi-Usa."

For the first time that morning, a true smile crossed Chibi-Usa's face, and she cuddled closer to Usagi. "I've never doubted it, not since that time," she whispered back.

Whatever Usagi was about to say in return was cut off by the sudden gasps around her. She straightened carefully and looked over the side, conscious of everyone around her doing the exact same thing. Entering the throne room was a tall man with dark green hair tied back in a low ponytail, pale skin, and an expensive-looking wardrobe that consisted of stiff black clothing that looked something like armour, heavy black shoes, and a gilded sword at his side. He strode towards Princess Kakyuu's throne like he was completely unaware of the many people staring at him. There was an expression on his face that could only be described as pure confidence as he went into a deep, reverent bow that made Kakyuu's polite curtsey look almost insulting.

"Dear Princess Kakyuu, how wonderful it is to see you, alive and well on our prospering planet," he said.

"Good day, Lord Kohaku," the princess greeted, giving him a smile that would have looked warm only to those who were unfamiliar with her. To Usagi, it looked more like an icy grimace, and she winced, knowing that this would not play out well.

"When I heard of the illustrious celebration that had been planned, I simply had to come and join you," Lord Kohaku said, rising out of his bow. He laid one hand gently on his sword and swept the assembled Starlights with a condescending look, though his eyes lingered for a moment longer on Fighter, Healer, and Maker. "I am certain that it will be a celebration for the ages."

Princess Kakyuu nodded. "My advisors have assured me that it will be so," she agreed, softening just a bit. "I do not believe that you have stayed with us since we began our efforts to re-build the palace. Shall I give you a tour? I am most interested in hearing how your own lands have been doing."

"I would enjoy that, your highness." Lord Kohaku nodded and extended an arm to Princess Kakyuu. She cast a subtle but warning look at the Starlights, clearly wanting them to stay back. All of them frowned, but, since their princess had made her wishes clear, they couldn't fight against her. Usagi frowned as well and eyed the door that the two royals had left through, wondering if she should follow instead. Would Princess Kakyuu be alright?

"She'll be fine," Chibi-Usa said, running her hands over her hair. She had tied her hair into two pigtails, similar to Chibi-Chibi, and now she tightened one absently. "Hate wearing my hair this way. Never stays as well as odango. Anyway, that guy wouldn't dare hurt the princess without losing everything he's got, and it matters too much to him. There's too much to gain. If she felt like she was in danger, I'm sure she would have asked for a guard to escort them."

"I hope you're right," Usagi muttered, realizing that Chibi-Usa probably had a lot more experience with royalty than she did. Having the teen around would definitely be a good thing in that respect. She noticed that most of the servants around her were beginning to disperse and realized that it was getting late. "I have to go to work, Chibi-Usa."

"Just a minute," said the younger girl. Scooping up the half-asleep Chibi-Chibi, she hurried over to the stairs that led down to the throne room. Usagi realized her plan an instant too late and muffled a groan as she hastened after the two girls, but Chibi-Usa was a fast runner, and she didn't have an injury slowing her down. She reached the throne room long before Usagi and sauntered casually across the floor, aiming for Super Sailor Star Fighter. If she noticed the way the Tankei Starlights stiffened at her sudden appearance, she was willing to ignore it.

"Hello," Fighter said, sounding slightly puzzled and rather bemused.

"Hi..." Dark blue eyes went wide when Chibi-Usa got close enough to see their fuku, and she had to smother her gasp with Chibi-Chibi's hair as she promptly forgot whatever she had been about to say. A strange, almost pained look passed over her face, and she twisted to scrutinize Usagi closely as the older girl joined them. Fighter frowned and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry," Usagi said sheepishly, locking her hands behind her back. "This is... erm..." It occurred to her that they hadn't worked out a name for Chibi-Usa. Although the Starlights didn't know her, they had heard her real name at least once.

"My name is Hikari," Chibi-Usa announced, her face smoothing out as she came to a decision. She sighed and offered Fighter a tentative smile. "I'm her oldest daughter."

"You have another daughter?" said Fighter in an odd voice, exchanging a look with Healer and Maker.

Usagi licked her lips and didn't say anything for a moment, realizing that it probably looked very strange for a young woman in her early twenties to have a teenage daughter. Finally, she said sheepishly, "Yes, I do. I thought that she would be staying with her father, but she decided that she wanted to be with me instead."

"Do you have any more children coming?" Surprisingly, the question came from Healer. Usagi glanced at her and was surprised to note that the Starlight actually looked kind of amused.

"No, no more kids." '_Except for Hotaru-chan,_' she amended silently, subtly crossing her fingers behind her back. Hotaru wasn't technically her daughter, but in the wake of the other senshi leaving Japan to follow their dreams, she and the younger girl had become quite close, and Hotaru had taken to calling her "Mama" in the past couple of years. She smiled innocently at Healer and privately wondered how it was that she was in her early twenties and already had three children. '_That's it. I'm not having any more kids until I'm married and in my thirties at least._'

"I don't believe we've met," said Maker. She extended a hand towards Usagi, who grasped it without thinking and shook. "Fighter has mentioned you to me a few times. Your name is Haruki, correct?"

"That's right." She nodded and made herself let go, taking a step back. It felt so good to have contact with one of them that she had to stop herself from trying to hug all three of them at once. Prayer, who was standing a short distance away, was already shooting her a less than suspicious look. "It's nice to meet you."

Maker just nodded as a thoughtful expression crossed her face. That made Usagi nervous, as it was the kind of look that Ami wore just before she came to some sort of revelation. Her stomach twisted with anxiety, and she didn't have to fake the look of pain that flashed across her face as she grabbed at her side and stooped her shoulders, pretending that her injury was giving her problems. "Sorry, I think it's time for us to run. My side is killing me. I should have just gone back to my room, but I've told Hikari-chan so many stories about you that she really wanted to meet you."

"Does that mean you can have the day off?" Chibi-Usa asked hopefully, causing the three Starlights to chuckle.

"You don't even have to work. Why would you care?" Usagi retorted, grimacing as a particularly bad cramp almost made her double over. "How hard can it be to watch someone else work?"

Chibi-Usa smirked. "You should know. You've had plenty of practice," she teased.

"Brat," she muttered, inwardly relieved that Chibi-Usa had forgone her usual comment about how much experience Usagi had in watching Rei work around the shrine. She tossed her hair back, over her shoulder, and turned a brilliant smile on her friends. "I'll see you around, Seiya, Yaten-kun. Taiki-san, it was nice meeting you."

Long after the maid and her two children had departed, Healer, Maker, and Fighter stared after them, completely ignoring the way that Prayer was attempting to get their attention. No one said anything for a long moment, because it was all there in the way they exchanged wide-eyed looks of shock. Maker gazed down at her hand with a thunderstruck expression, remembering the soft feel of that maid's hand. That little caress of power... sweet and gentle, almost wispy and nearly unnoticeable, it had been like a memory slapping her in the face. Coupled with a loving smile that had the unique ability to take her breath away, and names that they had only ever been known by on one planet in particular... Could it be?

**TLYM**

The university was one of the most prestigious ones that she had been accepted to. Located in a bustling city, she had gradually found that there was always something to do, whether it was school-related or in the interests of having fun. There had once been a time when she was nervous to come... apprehensive about whether or not she would be accepted by her peers, after many times in the past when she had been teased and mocked for enjoying school. But slowly, things had worked out, until for the second time in her life, Mizuno Ami felt completely accepted. It was the first time that she felt truly at home with the average human... and now she was willing, no, ready to leave it all behind for however long it took.

"How was your day, Ami-chan?" Luna asked, giving a luxurious stretch as the blue-haired girl entered her dormitory. Now that Ami was considered to be one of the top students on campus, she had been given a private room, which was nice. At least Luna wasn't stuck pretending to be a regular cat all the time, which had been frustrating at best.

"It was wonderful, Luna," Ami replied, a sparkle gleaming in her dark blue eyes. Gently, she placed her bag on her desk and looked at the cat with a brilliant smile. As happy and contented as she was, there was only one thing that would make her life even better. "I got an A+ on that paper I wrote, and I managed to hand in that huge research paper that was due the first day we come back from the break. That means I can definitely go home now."

Luna looked pleased. "That's wonderful, Ami-chan," she purred, leaping into Ami's lap as the girl sat down on her bed. "Are you looking forward to seeing the others again?"

"Yes, very much so," came the quiet reply. Ami stroked Luna's fur lightly, a frown tugging at her normally pleasant face. She had been as surprised as the rest of the senshi when the news about Usagi's disappearance had come, but like Minako, she had known instantly where Usagi was. It didn't take a genius of Ami's calibre to figure out that the little blonde had been infatuated with Seiya Kou from the beginning, regardless of whether Usagi wanted to admit it. What shocked her was that her princess had actually been selfish enough to run away to Kinmoku. That was a move that was completely out of character for someone like Usagi, who made a point of doing whatever she could to make the people around her happy first.

Case in point: Ami had been nervous about returning to the university last year, especially after she'd had a particularly difficult semester. A few of the older kids had begun mocking her, her classes had been hard even for her, and she had gotten some upsetting news about her father's death. Usagi had realized that Ami wasn't ready to go alone, and in a show of the compassion that made the girl such a good friend, had asked Luna to accompany their friend to the university for moral support. It had been a touching gesture, one that Ami still couldn't quite believe that Usagi had offered, because she knew how close the blonde and the little black cat were. Luna had agreed and had proven to be wonderful company, and knowing that the cat was waiting for her had gotten her through more than one extremely long day.

Yes, Usagi was selfless, which made the latest development all the more puzzling in one way. But in another way, well... Ami smiled just a little. The only other person who could better understand the Starlights's impact on a person was Minako. It had been obvious to everyone that Minako was head over heels in love with Yaten; her feelings went far deeper than just the normal fangirl crush. As for her and Taiki... well, there had been an obvious spark, much as Ami wanted to deny it. She and Taiki understood each other in a way that the rest of the senshi couldn't. Many times during her years at the university, she had wished that Taiki was with her so that she could get the older girl's keen insight on a particularly difficult problem or essay. Being with Taiki made her happy in a way that no one else had been able to do before, not even Urawa Ryo.

"But does that mean it's..." she murmured out loud, closing her eyes and sighing. Ami was not very experienced with love. She could admit to herself that she felt very strongly towards Taiki, and she did want to be at the girl's side. Those feelings were similar to what she felt for the other senshi, but different, because she had certainly never fantasized or dreamed about any of her friends in... _that_ way. A fierce blush seared her cheeks at the thought, and Luna chuckled.

"Are you thinking about Taiki-san, Ami-chan?" the cat asked with a knowing grin.

"None of your business," said Ami, blushing even harder. Shooing Luna off of her lap, she hurriedly stood up and went over to her closet. She hadn't packed yet, because that last paper had been so time-consuming that she hadn't been sure she would have the time to go home. But who had she been trying to kid? For something like this, she would have gone regardless, because she was fairly certain that for the first time in a long time,_ all_ of the senshi were going to be going home.

Chuckling, Luna curled up on the pillow and watched Ami begin to pack with a wistful smile. It had been very interesting, living overseas with Ami for a year. She missed Usagi a lot, but had to admit that the separation had probably done them both good. Part of the reason she had agreed to come was so that Usagi and Mamoru could have some time alone to grow as a couple. Obviously her absence had done just the opposite. Yet, Luna found that she was strangely okay with that. Crystal Tokyo was a wonderful future to look forward to, but if that wasn't what Usagi wanted... there was no way she could condone the thought of trapping that dear girl. Usagi deserved to happy. Luna just hoped that she would have the chance to say as much before Usagi made her decision.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. A couple of people asked me if Chibi-Usa and Seiya would have more time together in the future. The answer is yes. Once the secret comes out, that is... and along that vein, this is a chapter that I've been excited about posting for some time now. From the very beginning of this story, I got a ton of questions about when... WHEN would the senshi finally arrive on Kinmoku? Well, get ready... That time is now. Enjoy!

**Important Note:** In the anime, we never actually see the Outers transform using the "[Planet] Crystal Power, Make-Up" transformation phrase that the Inners use. But they do in the manga, so that's what I've decided to use. Also, I know the senshi are substantially weaker without Sailor Moon. I seem to recall a time when they were unable to teleport or use a sailor planet attack without her (I can't remember which one it was... maybe both). But their powers have risen exponentially since they attained super form, so we'll just say that they have gained the ability to teleport without her for the sake of the story.

* * *

Home again. Aino Minako sucked in a slow, deep breath of air and looked around the town happily, feeling truly content for the first time in months. Her gaze swept admiringly over the familiar streets and shops as she traversed the familiar path to the Hikawa Shrine. It was amazing: even though she hadn't visited the town in so long, it seemed like nothing had changed, and that was a very comforting feeling. No one gave her a second look; to the people she was passing on the street, she wasn't a famous movie star, but just some random kid. The only thing that could have possibly made her homecoming better was if Usagi had been there to greet her. Fortunately, that was something that would be rectified very soon if Minako had anything to say about it.

"I'm so happy to be home again," she confided to the white car resting across her shoulder. "I can't believe I stayed away for so long. Don't ever let me do that again, Artemis!"

Artemis shot her an amused look. His claws were unconsciously kneading the sweater she had draped around her shoulders, betraying his own contentment. No doubt she would have a lovely set of holes in it later, but she didn't have the heart to scold, not when he was purring so sweetly. "I can't make you do anything, Minako. You're not a little kid anymore."

That was true, and Minako felt a wry smile break out over her lips in response. When she was in high school, she had spent many hours dreaming about returning to the town when she was famous, and now that it was actually happening, it was kind of ironic that she didn't want anyone to recognize her. Minako had gotten a small taste of what the Three Lights used to go through on a daily basis, and the discovery that, for all of the worldly attitude she had once taken, she really had no idea what it was like to be famous had been a hard lesson to learn. There was something to be said for a night at home with your friends without an adoring public around to bother you, and that was exactly what she was looking forward to.

"Ah, look!" Artemis stood up and leapt from her shoulder in one graceful movement, bounding up the sidewalk. Minako giggled when she spotted Ami coming from the opposite direction. Luna was walking sedately beside the blue-haired girl, clearly trying to pretend that she wasn't that interested in seeing Artemis.

"Hello, Artemis," the black cat said a little stiffly. "How have you been?"

"Ami-chan!" Deciding to give the cats their privacy, Minako ran over to her friend and threw her arms around Ami's shoulders. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you. How have you been? How is school going? Are you a doctor yet?"

Ami laughed and gently pushed the exuberant blonde away. "I'm getting there," she said, her blue eyes sparkling. "You look wonderful, Minako-chan. I like your dress."

Beaming, Minako spun in a circle, causing the expensive white sundress she was wearing to flare out around her legs and hips. The dress never failed to make her feel pretty and special. "Thanks! I bought it in Paris. It's one of my favorites."

"You've been all over the place," Ami observed, allowing Minako to link their arms together as they began to climb the long set of stairs. "It must feel strange to come back here."

"You know..." Minako put a finger to her lips and surveyed the trees and the steps silently for a moment before she glanced at Ami. "For all of the places I've been to, Ami-chan... They were wonderful and special and magical. But they never felt like home. I didn't even realize how much I missed Usagi-chan until she wasn't here anymore."

The mention of their princess stopped Ami in her tracks, and the two girls looked at each other. "Do you think she's alright?" Ami asked in a whisper.

Minako closed her eyes and smiled. She could have made a flippant remark, but she knew what Ami was really asking, and she wanted to console her friend as best she could. "I think she's perfectly fine. You know that Seiya would die before she let anything happen to Usagi-chan, and I'm pretty sure Yaten-kun and Taiki-san feel the same way after the final battle. Usagi-chan's light is a hard thing to resist, and although they held out for a good long while..." Her voice trailed off.

"Will she come back?" It had been a question on her mind since she'd heard about Usagi's disappearance. Ami looked at Minako anxiously, wondering what her answer would be. Out of all the senshi, Minako and Hotaru had always been the ones who could most easily understand their princess.

"Yes, but not until she's done what she went there for," said Minako honestly. She hesitated. "Listen, Ami-chan... I think you and I should go to Kinmoku as well."

Hearing that didn't surprise Ami as much as she had thought that it would, but the remark still made her heart skip a beat. They exchanged a serious look, both knowing what was at stake. A future where every one of them could actually be happy in some way; a future that they had never dared to dream of before. Minako took a deep breath again and started back up the steps, pulling the completely willing Ami along with her. She was expecting a serious fight from the rest of the senshi who would probably want to come along, particularly Rei and Haruka, and she wanted to have some back-up handy just in case.

The Hikawa Shrine was another thing that hadn't really changed, except for the fact that the woman gathered outside looked both older and wiser. Minako examined them quickly as she and Ami approached. Rei, who was a few inches taller than before, was standing by the steps, holding a broom in her hands and wearing her priestess robes. Makoto, her hair down around her shoulders, was sitting beside her on the steps, holding a covered platter across her knees. Setsuna was standing across from Rei in a dark purple suit, wearing the same serious expression as always. Haruka stood with her arm around Michiru's shoulders, both of them looking largely the same as Minako remembered. Hotaru, who was seated beside Makoto, had changed the most. She had grown several inches and the blouse and skirt she wore emphasized her new curves. When she spotted them, her face lit up in a broad smile that Minako couldn't help returning.

"Minako-chan! Ami-chan! You're here!" Grinning, Makoto stood up and hugged both of her friends quickly, bringing with her the warm scent of cinnamon and apples. Minako felt her tummy growl and heard Makoto laugh as she let go. "Don't worry, I brought a treat for later."

"We have more important things to worry about than sweets," Haruka snapped, sounding aggravated.

"Haruka-papa, be nice," Hotaru scolded without taking her eyes off of Minako and Ami. "I want to try Makoto-san's cookies too. They smell good."

"We'll certainly have lots left over," Makoto remarked lightly, unperturbed by the silence that fell over the group. She picked up the platter as she sat down and placed it back across her knees.

"Doesn't this disturb you?" Michiru asked finally, her voice quiet and her body tense. "Crystal Tokyo will be no more if Usagi doesn't return. She's ruining everything."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, but it was Minako who spoke. "That's enough, Michiru-san," she said, any trace of her smile vanishing as she glared at the older woman. "I know you guys like to think that you have the world's best interests at heart. Maybe you do. But I came here today to say that Usagi-chan has the right to be happy, too. If Crystal Tokyo isn't what she wants, then you don't have the right to try and force her into it." Her eyes narrowed, and a cruel note edged into her voice. "You can't possibly be surprised by this development. I know you saw this coming. Why else would you have tried so hard to keep Usagi-chan and Seiya apart before we even knew that Seiya was Sailor Star Fighter? You were afraid she would fall in love with him."

Haruka glared at her. "That bastard had no right to go near her! Look at what he's done!"

"This isn't Seiya's fault, and that's not your choice to make!" Minako growled. "Don't you want Usagi-chan to be happy?"

"Not if it's at the expense of the rest of the world!"

"Enough!" Two voices shouted at the same time. Minako blinked, startled when she realized who had spoken. Hotaru and Mamoru. The younger girl was on her feet, and Mamoru had approached the group without their notice while Minako and Haruka were arguing. He strode the last few feet and stopped between Setsuna and Michiru, his face set in an angry frown.

"_Enough_," he repeated, looking at each one of them in turn. "Usako wouldn't want this. She would be disappointed to hear that you're fighting with each other when she's not around. The sailor senshi are meant to stand as one, and this kind of bickering won't help you come to a solution."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Rei asked, speaking for the first time. She was giving Mamoru a searching look, and it wasn't that hard for Minako to figure out why. He looked a hell of a lot better than he had the last time Minako had seen him. His clothing was clean and pressed, and he no longer seemed to be as tired.

"It's obvious. Some of you should go to Kinmoku and make sure that she's alright. The rest should stay here," he said simply. "We can't leave the Earth without any guardians. It's too dangerous. Anyone could attack."

"Haruka and I will go," said Michiru.

"No." Hotaru stood up, her violet eyes trained on her foster mothers. Setsuna reached out and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, lending her silent support. "You will not. This is _her_ choice to make, not yours, and I know that you won't be able to resist putting some sort of pressure on her. Ami-san and Minako-san will go. Mamoru-san can if he wants to. And... I want to go, too."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Michiru replied, looking concerned. She didn't seem to mind being told she wasn't allowed to go, and her hand gripped Haruka's wrist in a silent warning to keep her partner from launching into a verbal protest. "You don't know the Starlights that well, Hotaru-chan."

"But..." Hotaru bit her lip and fingered something that she was wearing around her neck.

Minako stepped forward, crossing the small circle until she was standing in front of Hotaru. She reached out and took the little charm from the younger girl's hand, examining it closely. Fashioned from white gold, it was a firefly with an amethyst for the lower half of its body, perched on the rounded part of a crescent moon that was outlined in what appeared to be diamonds. It had obviously been custom-made and was no doubt fairly expensive. Her eyes softened when she flipped it over and read the simple inscription that been engraved on the back, and then she gave Hotaru a warm smile.

"You can come," she said softly. "It's not fair to separate you from your mother for any longer."

Violet eyes filled with tears, and Hotaru lowered her head and nodded, her fingers curving around the charm when Minako dropped it. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she turned back to the others, all of whom except for Setsuna were giving her confused looks at her comment, and just shook her head in response. Obviously all of them, even Mamoru, were unaware of the close relationship that had developed between Usagi and Hotaru, and it wasn't really her place to inform them of it. She was glad when Luna and Artemis walked over and successfully distracted the rest of her friends from any questions they might have asked.

"Are you ready?" Luna looked at Minako and Ami. "Mamoru-san, will you go?"

Mamoru nodded. "If you think you can get me there. I have some things I need to discuss with Usako."

"We're stronger now than we used to be," said Ami, looking thoughtful. "As long as you can give a little of your power, we should be able to do it even without Sailor Moon's help."

"Sounds good," Minako said, reaching into her pocket for her pen. She didn't like the thought of Mamoru coming, and she almost wished that Ami had been willing to lie. The whole point of Usagi leaving was so that she would have some time away from him. But she didn't see a way to say so without sounding tactless. It wasn't really her place to keep Mamoru from coming along, and she knew that it was a battle she wouldn't win. With that thought in mind, she threw a hand in the air and shouted, "_Venus Crystal Power..._"

"_Mercury Crystal Power..._"

"_Saturn Crystal Power..._"

"_MAKE-UP!_"

Three brilliant bursts of pale blue, orange, and violet light filled the shrine's grounds. A paler golden light flared a moment later as Mamoru pulled a red rose out of the pocket of his jacket and became Tuxedo Kamen. Super Sailor Mercury, Venus, and Saturn all looked each other before they moved to say their good-byes. Saturn threw herself into a three-way hug with Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna, Mercury knelt to speak in low tones to Luna and Artemis with Makoto hovering behind her, and Venus found herself facing Rei. The dark-haired miko touched the soldier's arm and jerked her head, indicating she wanted to speak to Venus alone. Venus followed her willingly until they were out of earshot.

"Rei-chan, are you sure about this? No one would begrudge you for wanting to come," she told her friend compassionately. She had seen the look on Rei's face when Hotaru voiced her opinion. That brief, crestfallen expression had pierced her heart before Rei had managed to hide it away.

"I know. I don't deserve to go," Rei answered quietly, her fingers tightening around the handle of her broom. "We live in the _same city,_ Minako-chan, and I can't even remember the last time that I went to visit her. She was always around to see me, but did I ever go see her? No. Did I ever actually listen to her? No. Did I ever..." She cut herself off with a sharp shake of her head, deep lavender eyes tormented. There had been a time when she and Usagi were so close that she could read the blonde girl easily. How had everything changed so much? Why had they allowed it to happen? "I'm trusting you to bring her back, Venus."

"I understand," Venus said quietly, knowing that there was no point in trying to convince Rei that she was no more to blame than the rest of them were. Even if it was the truth, Rei wouldn't accept it until she could make amends with Usagi herself. She forced herself to smile. "Don't worry, Rei-chan. Things will turn out alright."

"You bet it will," said Makoto. She and Mercury had approached in time to hear Venus's last comment. "Bring them _all_ home, you hear me?"

Venus muffled her laughter with her gloved hand and hugged her friends one last time. "I will. You'd better work on cooking up a feast, Mako-chan. Usagi-chan's going to eat you out of house and home when she gets back."

Makoto grinned, her emerald eyes sparkling. "I'm looking forward to it."

Saturn and Tuxedo Kamen joined them, and Venus knew it was time to go. She reached out and took Saturn's hand with her right and Tuxedo Kamen's hand with her left, leaving Mercury to stand across from her. The other senshi, Luna, and Artemis gathered at a safe distance to watch as the four soldiers closed their eyes and began to focus on summoning their powers. Venus began to glow with a beautiful orange light, which prompted a pale blue light from Mercury, violet energy from Saturn, and a weaker golden light from Tuxedo Kamen. As the light converged in the middle and turned into a roiling mass of color, the four of them vanished.

**TLYM**

Kinmoku was a magnificent planet, Super Sailor Venus discovered as she stared dazedly up at the sky. Her chest heaved as she panted and gasped for breath, her muscles trembling weakly from the power the teleport had taken. The mere act of standing seemed to take more than she had to give, but eventually she was able to coax her body into responding and managed to sit up, awed at the simplicity and beauty of what she was seeing. She got to her feet as the others sat up and brushed her fuku off before taking a couple of steps closer to a flowering shrub coated with the most adorable little pink blossoms that she had ever seen. Her hand was inches away from picking one of the blossoms when another hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, and she looked sheepishly into the stern blue eyes of Sailor Mercury.

"We don't know what might be poisonous," Mercury said, her voice gentle. "Don't touch anything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she allowed, giving the flowers one last lingering look. She would ask Taiki, and if they weren't poisonous, she was coming back to pick some of them. "Which way?"

Without saying a word, Saturn pointed to the North-East. Venus cast a doubtful glance at Mercury, who shrugged and nodded. They didn't know where anything was, so one direction was as good as any. Decision made, she set off in the lead, with Saturn and Mercury just behind her. Tuxedo Kamen trailed behind. It was hard to know what he was thinking behind that white mask, but from the way his head was twisting in every direction at the slightest sound, she suspected that he was feeling more than a little on edge. She had to bite her tongue to keep from turning around and informing him that it was his own fault for insisting on coming along.

"Do you hear that?" he asked presently, head tilted to the side.

"Hear what?" Venus stopped and twisted to look at him, but he didn't have to answer. The sounds of battle could quite clearly be heard by all four of them by then. Instantly, Venus took off into the brush, only vaguely aware of her teammates matching her pace and leaving Tuxedo Kamen to bring up the rear. All she could think about was the safety of her princess and the Starlights.

The three of them emerged on the top of a hill to the sight of a battle going on down below. Saturn threw out an arm to keep from Venus charging forward. Belatedly, the blonde noticed that the ground stopped rather abruptly, and she shot the younger girl a thankful look when she caught sight of the fifteen-foot drop. She didn't want to start their trip by breaking a leg because she wasn't prepared for the jump. Normally, it wouldn't have been an issue for her senshi form, but when she wasn't paying attention, that kind of fall could even have been fatal. Shyly, Saturn returned her smile before looking down at the battle with a grim expression.

In the distance, the Tankei Palace rose above the trees. Below it, seven Starlights were fighting against an extremely tall woman who was wearing rather revealing clothing. Long, dark blue hair fell over paler blue skin, which was highlighted by the blazing turquoise eyes fixated on the Starlights. In a disturbing way, she was almost beautiful. The three sol senshi tensed as she lifted her hand and shot a blast of scalding water in the direction of the Starlights before lifting her other hand and revealing that she was holding a microphone. A sinfully sweet voice emerged from her mouth as she began to sing, a gentle, wordless tune that was like hearing sunlight. Venus stared, forgetting all about the battle, so entranced was she by the beautiful sound. Not even in her best daydreams would she be able to match a voice like that.

Something sharp pricked her arm, and Venus snapped out of her happy daze to realize that a rose thrown by Tuxedo Kamen had sliced her arm as it flew by. The youma batted the rose away harmlessly, but the damage had been done. Venus lifted her hand toward her lips and, as she kissed her fingers, yelled, "_Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!_"

A single shining orange heart blasted through the air and struck the youma in the chest. She staggered backwards with a pained shriek, her song cutting off abruptly. Venus grinned to herself as she watched the Starlights, Saturn, and Mercury come back to themselves with confused expressions. With a quick gesture to the others, she leapt off of the cliff and landed, falling neatly to one knee to absorb the shock of the impact. The jaws of Fighter, Maker, and Healer just about hit the ground with her, and she had to look away, allowing her golden hair to cover her mouth in order to hide the laugh that wanted to escape as Saturn and Mercury touched down beside her.

"Who are _you_?" the youma demanded distastefully. Her voice was no longer desirable, more like nails against a chalkboard, and Venus grimaced as she got to her feet, her nerves rattled by the sound.

"Not that it really matters, since you're going to be moon dust soon, but my name is Sailor Venus, and these are my friends, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn," Venus said coolly, her sapphire eyes blazing with anger. "How dare you attack a planet that is still trying to re-build from a war? Your kind is not wanted here!"

Forgetting about the Starlights, the youma turned towards them with an evil smile. "Such bravado," she practically cooed. "Let's see if you can resist my spell." She raised the microphone to her lips.

"I don't think so. _Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!_" A filmy harp appeared in between Mercury's hands. She strummed her fingers across the watery strings and sent jets of icy water barrelling towards the youma. The microphone fell from her hands and landed on the ground as she was thrown backwards.

"Destroy that!" Saturn shouted at the Starlights, pointing to the microphone.

Healer snapped into action, lifting her left hand over her head. "_Star Psychic Flare!_"

The microphone shattered into a dozen pieces. Wisps of pale pink smoke escaped as the youma shrieked in pain. Fighter and Venus attacked her at the same time, and the combination of their powerful attacks was enough. Her body collapsed into more of that shimmering silvery dust that was rapidly swept away by the wind. Even the microphone disappeared. Venus walked over to the spot where the youma had disintegrated, staring down at the disappearing dust with a disturbed expression. Something wasn't right. That youma had been very similar to the kind of youma that they had seen and fought against on Earth during Queen Beryl's reign. Why were they appearing here on Kinmoku?

"Mi... Minako-chan?" The stunned whisper behind her was enough to make her instantly forget about the problem. Eyes lighting up, Sailor Venus spun and launched herself at Healer. She crashed into the silver-haired girl with enough force to send them both to the ground.

"Yaten-kun! I missed you so much!" she cried, burying her face in the curve of Healer's shoulder to hide the real tears that had sprung to her eyes. The body beneath her tensed, and for a moment, she thought that Healer might push her away. Instead, much to her shock, slender arms wrapped around her shoulders and held on tightly. With a muffled sob, she relaxed, taking a moment to fully absorb the fact that Healer was really there.

Saturn observed the reunion with a small smile playing on her lips, violet eyes softening as Mercury blushed and offered a tentative smile to a clearly shell-shocked Maker. The only sore point was the look on Fighter's face when Tuxedo Kamen finally leapt down to join them. Although the woman tried to hide it, Saturn caught the flash of pain in the vivid blue eyes. Sympathy bubbled up inside of her as Fighter pointedly glanced past Tuxedo Kamen, her eyes searching the woods with an expectant look now fixed firmly in place. After a minute, Fighter's face fell, and understanding snapped into place so quickly and sharply that Saturn gasped, caught off guard.

"What are you doing here?" Maker asked, finally finding the voice to speak.

Mercury raised her head and started to reply, "We came to – "

"Make sure that you were alright," Saturn said, cutting her off before she could blow their cover. Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen stared at her like she'd lost her mind, and even Venus pried herself off of Healer enough to give the younger girl a bewildered look. "It was at the request of our princess."

"So Odango's not with you, then," Fighter said softly.

_There_ you go, Saturn thought with satisfaction, watching realization dawn on Mercury and Venus at the same time. Tuxedo Kamen had stiffened behind them as Venus scrambled to her feet and helped Healer up, an anxious look on her face. "No, she's not," Saturn answered. Technically, that was true. Usagi wasn't with them, but only because she was already on Kinmoku. For whatever reason, Fighter didn't know that yet.

"She sent you to come check on us?" Healer looked at Tuxedo Kamen with raised eyebrows, clearly questioning the truth of their story. "Why?"

Venus thought fast. "We were the ones she trusted the most," she said at last. "And besides, I wanted to see you." She accompanied her words with a gentle touch to Healer's cheek. It was enough of a distraction to make the other girl subside into a flustered silence.

"You know these people?" a new voice demanded. The other four Starlights had been watching this in silence. Now, one of them stepped forward with a challenging look on her face.

"These are the sol senshi," Fighter said sharply, casting a warning glare at the girl. "Back off, Prayer. They're our allies, and valued guests of Princess Kakyuu. You will _not _attack them."

Unconcerned by the girl's rude attitude, Venus looked slowly from the four Starlights she didn't know to the three that she did. She had been so keen on destroying the youma and then in greeting Healer that she hadn't really noticed it before, but now that she had, it was unmistakeable. Those new fuku... she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Usagi was definitely on Kinmoku. There was no doubt in her mind about that, if only because there was no other way to account for the similarities between her own super fuku and the new ones that Maker, Healer, and Fighter were wearing. Somehow or another, Usagi had given them a new power... Yes, she definitely wanted to laugh. How did her princess keep getting into those kinds of situations?

"Let's go to the palace," Saturn suggested, the gleam in her eyes suggesting that she had already caught onto the same thing that Venus had. "I bet we'll all feel a lot better there."

"Good idea," said Maker. "The path is just through those trees."

"You had better be who you say you are," Prayer said quietly, a distinctly unpleasant look on her face.

"Let's go," said Venus, completely ignoring her. She had more important things to worry about, and the quicker they got to the palace, the better off all of them would be.

**TLYM**

Tsukino Chibi-Usa hadn't really been sure what to expect when her dear mother had called her into the Queen's own personal gardens, a place that no one except for Serenity ever went, and explained what was happening to Crystal Tokyo. She had been upset at first by the news that everything she loved most was falling apart around her, but there hadn't really been any time for mourning. By the time the Neo-Queen finally broke down and explained, things had been reaching the breaking point, and Serenity had pushed the envelope into her hands and forced Chibi-Usa to use the Time Key before it was too late. Next thing the teen knew, she was standing on the planet of Kinmoku with Diana and the Luna Ball in her arms, with only the knowledge that she couldn't go back to push her forward.

Fortunately, Usagi had responded as well to her sudden appearance as she always did, and Chibi-Usa was grateful for that. There was truly nowhere else that she could go, and without her mother, she would be lost. But this... the teen looked down at the flower-filled basket in her hands with an expression that could only be described as pure disgust. She couldn't believe that lazy Usagi was actually working as a maid in the palace. It was the last place that she would have expected the blonde to be, and on top of that, Usagi was making her and Chibi-Chibi help out as well! What had the world come to?

"Baka Usagi," she grumbled under her breath, catching Chibi-Chibi's hand before the younger girl could run away in pursuit of what appeared to be a butterfly. She smiled in spite of herself when Chibi-Chibi turned and grinned at her. A little sister... Chibi-Usa had never had one before, but she had always dreamed...

"You guys have done so much. The palace looks like a beautiful place."

The basket slipped from her fingers, spilling the red, white, and pink flowers she had spent the last hour and a half picking across the freshly washed floor. Chibi-Usa stared down at the blossoms with a blank gaze, realizing that someone was probably going to be extremely pissed about that. Chibi-Chibi looked for the source of the voices and gave a squeal that made the teen wince as she slowly twisted, gazing with dread in the same direction as her sister. Sure enough, the Starlights had returned from their mission. She had been picking her flowers when the seven of them ran by, alerted to the fact that there was trouble brewing by some guards. Only now, there were eleven soldiers coming back, and the last four visitors were _very_ familiar to her.

"We've been working very hard," Fighter answered, a proud look on her face as she surveyed the palace. "You actually picked an excellent time to visit, you know. We're having an anniversary celebration soon..."

Her voice faded away as the group continued walking into the Tankei Palace. None of them so much as glanced in her direction, and thank the goddess for that, because Chibi-Usa knew for a fact that she wouldn't have been able to think of a single thing to say. She watched, feeling frozen, as they disappeared inside. Chibi-Chibi whined and tugged against her hand, straining to follow. Chibi-Usa tightened her grip without thinking and, because she didn't know what else to do, knelt to pick up the flowers. After a moment of sulking, Chibi-Chibi pouted and began to help, tenderly placing the blossoms back into the basket. As soon as the floor was relatively clean, Chibi-Usa scooped up her sister, grabbed the basket with her free hand, and took off for the castle at a dead run.

* * *

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I loved the reviews for this story. Half of you can't wait for Usagi to reveal herself, and the other half want me to keep dragging out the suspense! You people are just too funny. Sadly, it's the latter who are winning this time. It will be at least two or three chapters before the "big reveal". I've definitely figured out who the enemy is, and that has to be dealt with first before anything else can happen. In the meantime, though, I promise that you will get to have some fun with the SeiyaxUsagixHaruki triangle, as well as focus on the YxM and AxT... and I hope that will do. Enjoy!

**Important Note:** Shingo's dub name is Sammy. Motoki is Andrew from the arcade, and Unazuki is his sister Elizabeth. Kayama Mika (known as Mika Cassidy in the dub) is the little girl who was Shingo's friend in the first season of Sailor Moon. She appeared in the Japanese episode 5, which never aired in NA, and episode 18.

* * *

It had been more than just a little difficult watching Venus, Saturn, Mercury, and Tuxedo Kamen leave, knowing they were going to see Usagi, and being unable to go with them. Luna sighed to herself as she padded quietly down the street, her eyes fixed on the sidewalk as she easily dodged the men and women walking around her. Seeing as how all three of the people that she normally would have stayed with were gone, she and Artemis were going to be staying at the temple. Neither of them felt comfortable staying with the Outer Senshi, Makoto's apartment complex didn't allow pets, and it wasn't like Rei would have to worry about the two of them chasing crows. That took far more effort than Luna had to give at the moment.

Though she had no destination in mind, she'd climbed out of bed early that morning and gone for a walk before Artemis or Rei were awake. She found herself surprised to see that her paws had led her straight to Juuban High School. It was strange, being back here again. Usagi had always disliked school, and there had been many days when the blonde had complained endlessly to her companion about how terrible it was. And yet. Luna looked up at the tall building, thinking of the one time when Usagi had actually been eager to get to the high school. When the Starlights had been around.

Some may have called her foolish to encourage a relationship between Usagi and Seiya. For years now, they had known that Usagi's place was at Mamoru's side to usher in the new era. Her whole life's work had been to guard the princess and help to create a new Silver Millennium - Crystal Tokyo, the world's beautiful, shining future. It was what they all believed that Queen Serenity would have wanted. But there was one key problem with Crystal Tokyo. She'd always known about it, though admittedly in their younger days, she and Artemis both had worked hard to ignore it. Having something concrete to work towards had been too valuable to give up on.

The problem? Luna understood how time worked, and she had a sneaking suspicion that not everything about Crystal Tokyo was as innocent and attractive as it had been made out to be by King Endymion and Chibi-Usa. What future could ever be set in stone? It was impossible. Since the present was always changing based on the decisions that people made, the future couldn't be foretold. Setsuna had been avoiding her – perhaps knowing that Luna would want to discuss that very topic - which only led more credence to her suspicions. What had the guardian of time been hiding from them all these years? It was almost terrifying to contemplate.

Strong hands grabbed her midsection, nearly scaring Luna out of a life and causing her to completely lose her train of thought. She yowled and lashed out instinctively with sharp claws. Whoever had picked her up dodged her claws and laughed. The sound of that familiar chuckle was enough to make her stop squirming, and she found herself glaring up at a tall young man with sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes that were almost the same color as Usagi's. He was wearing the boy's uniform for Juuban High School. There was a young girl next to him, and she reached out and smacked his arm, causing his laughter to stop abruptly.

"Shame on you, Shi-chan," she scolded. "You scared the poor thing half to death."

Tsukino Shingo just grinned. "It's alright, Mi-chan," he said, shifting Luna so that she was pressed more tightly against his body. The little black cat sulked, remembering a time when he would have balked and hid instead of ever bothering to pick her up. She rather missed those times. "This is my sister's cat, Luna. Nee-chan sent her to stay with one of her friends, but I guess that friends must be back in town."

Kayama Mika eyed her boyfriend with a knowing grin, recognizing the light blush on his cheeks. "Oh, and just which friend did Luna stay with?" she asked, a glint in her sapphire blue eyes.

"None of your business," Shingo muttered hastily, flushing darker. "Go on, Mi-chan. I'll be right in."

"Don't stay too long. You know you'll get detention if you're late again," Mika warned, picking up his bag. She paused just long enough to scratch Luna's ears one last time before she headed into the school. Shingo carried Luna back down the street and around the corner before he set her back on the ground and crouched down next to her.

"Ne, Luna, where's Nee-chan?" he asked, looking worried. "That guy came and said that she was going on vacation with some of her friends, but it's not like her to just up and leave in the middle of all that wedding crap. Is she okay?"

Luna blinked up at him innocently and gave her best interpretation of a cat's cry. Shingo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I know you can talk, and I know about Usagi being... _her_. You and Nee-chan aren't exactly very good at hiding it," he said irritably. "Please, I just want to know that she's alright."

Another mewl, though this one came with a great deal more guilt.

"Fine, be that way," Shingo muttered, standing up hastily. But not before she caught sight of his eyes, which were suspiciously bright. Shit.

"Shingo-kun, wait!" Luna said quickly. He froze and she stood up, padding over to him. "You know...?"

"About Nee-chan?" He turned and looked down at her, brushing a hand across his eyes. "It's pretty hard to hide, Luna. As hard as it was for me to accept that my sister was my hero..." Shaking his head, he made a face. "I'll never live that one down!"

The little black cat smirked. She had always suspected that there were people who knew about Usagi's secret identity. People who spent the most time with her - Naru, Motoki and his sister Unazuki, Shingo, maybe even his girlfriend - they just _knew_, without having to be told. "She's fine. She really did go visit some friends. Do you remember The Three Lights?"

Shingo nodded. "Yes. Nee-chan was really in love with that Seiya guy. I thought she might get together with him after that guy abandoned her." He spoke of Mamoru with an air of disgust. In his eyes, Mamoru had dumped Usagi once and then, after they'd gotten back together, dumped her again by going to America and not writing to her for months, and he couldn't understand why Usagi kept taking the bastard back. It was a topic he never broached with her only because he knew it would cause a massive fight.

"That's actually why she went," Luna admitted, looking up at the boy with some curiosity. It had been a while since she'd seen Shingo, and it was a shock to see how much older and more mature he was. Somehow, she had still been thinking of him as a kid. "How are your parents taking it? They're not... worried, are they?" Her voice held a tinge of concern that she couldn't quite hide.

"Don't worry, Luna. They don't know and I wouldn't tell them," Shingo said quietly. "It's not my secret to tell. That's for Nee-chan to do whenever she's ready for it. Besides, I think they were willing to take his words at face value. It helped when I lied and said that Nee-chan had mentioned the trip to me." There was a tightness about his face that told her the truth. Shingo had lied, but he hadn't enjoyed it. He'd done it for Usagi once and he wouldn't want to do it again, though there was no doubt in her mind that he would if he had to. "When do you think she'll return?"

"I can't say. Not until she's figured out... whatever she has to figure out." Luna placed a gentle paw on his leg. "Thank you, Shingo-kun. I know Usagi-chan would be very proud of you."

He laughed a little. "I'm sure she would, too," he said as the bell from the school began to ring. "That's my cue, I guess. I've gotta go, Luna. Do you... need a place to stay?"

"No, I'm okay," Luna assured him. "Have a good day, Shingo-kun!" She watched him turn and hurry away, realizing with no small amount of surprise that she wouldn't have minded going home with him. He was a good kid, and he'd grown up into a fine young man. It would be lonely around without Usagi – perhaps someday soon she would go to the Tsukino house and visit some more with Shingo. The thought of such a visit was enough to make her purr a little as she began the return trip to the shrine.

**TLYM**

With the arrival of Lord Kohaku, Usagi and Umeko had been banished from their territory. More experienced maids who were of a higher level had been assigned to the Wing now that someone important was actually staying there, and both girls had been temporarily assigned to kitchen duty instead, in between helping the other maids with their assignments when required. It was kind of ironic, in a way. Usagi had been a horrible cook all of her life. No matter how carefully she followed the directions, her food still came out awful. The sole exception was curry, and even that was sometimes a near thing. But working in a kitchen was teaching her a whole new way of looking at food, even if the closest she had gotten to actually cooking was in peeling a vegetable that somewhat resembled a potato. It was short and fat and a sort of greyish blue color, and although she'd been told the actual name a half dozen times, she still kept thinking of it as the Kinmokian version of a potato.

That's where she was when Chibi-Usa barrelled into the room with the news that would change everything. She had just finished scouring several pots of worth of the Kinmoku-potato and was searching for her knife so that she could start peeling them. It was her last task for the day, but it was a formidable one. The Kinmoku-potatoes were not easily peeled, and it required the kind of close attention that had gotten her several nicks to the fingers when she first began earlier the day before. Umeko had been called out that morning to cover the rotation of a sick maid, so she was working alone, which meant it would take even more time. Usagi was beginning to wonder if she would finish in time for dinner when a familiar, frantic voice rang out above the normal hustle and bustle.

"MAMA!"

Usagi's head snapped up, instantly forgetting about the knife, and she spun around as Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi raced in. "Chibi-Usa? What's wrong?" she asked frantically, looking her two children over and half-expecting a wound of some kind. Both she and Chibi-Chibi appeared to be whole and healthy, if somewhat dishevelled by the frantic run. Automatically, she reached out and took the basket that Chibi-Usa thrust at her, still searching for a problem.

"Aunt Mi-Minako..." Chibi-Usa gasped out, clutching at her mother's tunic with her free hand. "A... Aunt Ami... Taru-chan... Mamo-chan... They're... here."

All of the color drained out of Usagi's face, and she was pretty sure that the world swayed dangerously. "Here? On Kinmoku?" she whispered, feeling faint when Chibi-Usa took a deep breath and nodded. A distant part of her noted that it made sense, and really, she could only be surprised that it had taken them so long to show. She looked intently at her daughter. "Only them? No others? Rei-chan or Haruka-san? They didn't come?"

"Not that I saw," the girl confirmed, dropping into the seat that Usagi had vacated. "It was just those four. I think they were helping the Starlights to fight. They came from the same direction that the Starlights left in, and everyone was transformed."

"This is not good," Usagi muttered to herself, her mind racing. Sooner or later, someone would figure out that the sol senshi were there because she was here. From there, it wouldn't take them long to realize just who "Haruki" was. Shit. She hadn't planned for this. What was she supposed to do?

"Are you okay?" Chibi-Usa asked uncertainly, pulling Chibi-Chibi into her lap. Her eyes were filled with anxiety. To be honest, she didn't fully understand Usagi's reasons for not telling the Starlights that she was around, even though her mother had made an attempt at explaining. Sometimes she suspected that the real problem was that Usagi didn't completely understand it, either. But the unexpected arrivals were clearly freaking the older girl out, and she wanted to help as best she could. "Is this... Should we leave?"

"No." Shaking her head, Usagi cast a quick glance around. The kitchen was filled to the brim with people, from the wide range of chefs that specialized in all manner of food down to the people performing the lowest of jobs, like peeling vegetables. No one was paying the slightest bit of attention to them, not even the supervisor; he was distracted by the fact that one of the other workers had dropped a huge vat of boiling water on the floor. Making her decision, she took Chibi-Usa's hand and quickly led the two younger girls out the door into the cooler air of the hallway. It gave them a little more privacy and afforded her a few moments to think.

What should her next step be? Running away really wasn't an option, even though she felt like doing just that. There was nowhere for them to go. In spite of all the things that she'd learned about Kinmoku, she still knew precious little about what was beyond the Tankei Palace walls. The three of them would be lost and screwed within minutes. At least here in the palace, there was food and shelter. She leaned against the wall and gazed off into space, thinking hard. Really, her only option was to keep doing what she had always done and hope that it would be some time before anyone put two and two together. And then... well, she'd have to take things as they came. It would be nice to see her friends again (though she wasn't quite sure what the hell Mamoru was doing there), but the thought of revealing her identity to the Starlights made her stomach tighten. Seiya would be so angry...

"Mama?" Chibi-Usa said worriedly, noticing the wince. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sweetheart. I'm fine. Thanks for the advance warning," she added with a wan smile, placing a hand on that dark hair. Chibi-Usa had acted noticeably different towards her this time around. She was no longer the bratty little kid who lived to drive Usagi crazy, having attained a new level of maturity, and she seemed to be trying hard to make the relationship between them work. "Come on. I think I've had enough work for the day. What do you say we go change and then take a walk out in the gardens?"

Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement, though she wasn't fooled: Usagi was trying to come up with a way to avoid any of the senshi. There was always a chance that one of them might recognize her or the unique feel of the Luna Pen, particularly Minako, who had used it once before. She remained silent, though, and slipped her hand into Usagi's, enjoying the contact. Usagi smiled for real this time and gently squeezed her hand as the two of them walked down the hallway. It was a peaceful moment, one of the few that they had been able to share, and even though it didn't last very long, Chibi-Usa realized that she was cherishing it. She didn't even mind that Chibi-Chibi was there. Funny. At one time, she would have hated to walk anywhere with Usagi.

"What are you going to tell Mamo-chan?" she asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I don't know." The response was so swift that Chibi-Usa knew it was the truth. Usagi was completely confused. There was so much to think about. Too much. "Every time I try to make a decision, I..." She pressed a hand to her head. "I don't even know if Seiya still loves me in that way. It's not just my choice to make. And even if I did decide that I want to be with your father after all, things still wouldn't be the same between us. Crystal Tokyo is gone."

"Maybe you could re-build it," Chibi-Usa suggested, her voice carefully neutral. She had made the decision that she was not going to sway Usagi's choice one way or the other, and she was sticking by it... even if it wasn't for the reasons that her mother had assumed. Her hand tightened briefly around Chibi-Chibi.

"Maybe..." Usagi agreed with a sigh. "Chibi-Usa... I want to see them."

Unsurprised by the comment, Chibi-Usa changed direction and took the lead, pulling her mother down the hall and up the stairs to the familiar balcony. From previous experience with people who had visited her parents, she suspected that the sol senshi would be greeting Princess Kakyuu, and she was right. Usagi gasped when she saw the four of them down below, her eyes wandering over them, greedily devouring every little detail. She hadn't even realized how much she had missed her friends until she saw them. The urge to run downstairs and throw her arms around Saturn was kept at bay only because of Chibi-Usa's tight grip on her hand.

"They look so happy," she said, sounding almost awed. It was true. There was a glowing contentment around each of her friends, even Mamoru, that she had never seen before. Something tight inside of her chest eased as she began to believe for the first time that maybe her decision wasn't based entirely out of selfishness. "Ne, Chibi-Usa..." Her voice was deliberately quiet so as not to attract any more attention. "What was Crystal Tokyo like?"

Chibi-Usa blinked, surprised by the question and the tone in which it had been asked. "It was... a utopia..." she answered carefully, her eyes locked onto the scene below, very deliberately not looking up at her mother. A wry smile tugged at her lips. "But somehow, I gather that's not what you wanted to hear."

"No, not really," Usagi agreed with a bitter smile. She crouched, kneeling next to her two daughters, and looked at Tuxedo Kamen. For the first time in a very long time, she couldn't read what he was thinking. "Do you... think I'm being selfish? Should I forget about this, marry Mamo-chan after all, and just invite the Starlights down for tea?"

"I don't think you are," said Chibi-Usa softly, honestly. "I... You need to talk to Puu, Mama."

"Pluto?" Usagi looked surprised by the comment. "Why...?"

"Crystal Tokyo was a beautiful place, but you didn't know everything about it," said the younger girl simply. "When I said it was a utopia... there are many ways to interpret that. I was teased at school for being the Princess. I didn't have any friends. Well - you know why I came back. My mother wanted me to learn how to make friends and I couldn't do that in the future. That place wasn't... it wasn't perfect, not like you're thinking." She leaned forward, resting her forehead against the railings. "Aunt Uranus and Aunt Neptune... hell, I used to watch them sometimes when they didn't know I was around. I think even they would have been happy to know what you're doing."

Usagi chewed the inside of her cheek, flustered by Chibi-Usa's insight. She'd always thought of Crystal Tokyo as being a perfect future. It had been hard to deal with the guilt of letting go of it, even while she was running in the opposite direction. "Nowhere is perfect," she said after a moment. Even Luna had once admitted that, for all of the glory of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity and the other rulers had struggled with their fair share of issues.

"No," Chibi-Usa sighed. "But I think a life with you could be as close as I can get."

Honoured by the comment, Usagi wrapped an arm around Chibi-Usa's shoulders and leaned her head on top of the dark hair. "Do you think one of you can get Hotaru-chan's attention? She came here to find me... us. It's not fair to just... leave her in the dark. She's my daughter, too."

"I'll go." Twisting, she set the slumbering Chibi-Chibi down on Usagi's lap and stood up somewhat reluctantly. "I'm older than Aunt Minako and Aunt Ami will remember. They might recognize Sora-chan, though."

"Try not to let them see you," Usagi urged, curling her arms around Chibi-Chibi. Chibi-Usa nodded and left through one of the doors at the end of the hall; she would wait until the senshi were shown to their rooms and then accost Hotaru. Left alone, Usagi continued to watch her friends as one of her hands gently rubbed Chibi-Chibi's back. Her time was almost up and she would soon have to admit the truth. The thought was both appealing and terrifying. It would mean admitting she really was in love with Seiya. She'd _have_ to make her choice. Decide what she wanted to do. Her shoulders dropped, and she shivered. Softly, she whispered, "Mother, please let me be doing the right thing. Guide me if I'm not..."

There was no answer.

**TLYM**

Sailor Saturn trailed behind the other senshi as they entered the throne room, where Princess Kakyuu and a man she didn't recognize were conferring in soft whispers. She didn't know the princess or the Starlights as well as the others did, and she couldn't help feeling a bit awkward when she saw the joy that was evident in Venus and Mercury. Only Tuxedo Kamen appeared to feel as out-of-place as she did. He was standing at the back like she was, his shoulders stiff in a way that meant he was definitely feeling uncomfortable. Fighter had been casting him less than subtle looks since they arrived on the plant, and it was clear that Tuxedo Kamen was longing to have a "discussion" with the woman. Whether that "discussion" would turn physical... Saturn eyed the tension between the two of them and decided to make it a priority that they never be left alone without someone else to supervise.

"More visitors?" Kakyuu said, glancing up at them. There was a small smile playing around her lips, but she didn't look surprised to see them. "Greetings, Soldiers of Serenity. I welcome you to our home."

"Thanks," Venus replied, her eyes shining. "You have a beautiful planet, Princess Kakyuu. _And_ beautiful subjects." She shot a meaningful look at Healer, who nearly choked.

"Venus!" Mercury hissed, going an interesting shade of red. When the blonde merely giggled, she rolled her eyes and looked at the princess with an apologetic expression. "We're sorry to intrude like this, Princess. Usagi-chan... Our princess... she hadn't heard from any of you in a very long time. She was worried and wanted us to make sure that you were okay."

Kakyuu raised an eyebrow. "Yet she did not wish to make the journey herself?"

"She wanted to," Saturn said softly. The words had slipped out unintentionally, and when those sharp crimson eyes locked onto her, she refused to say more. Kakyuu seemed to accept that and moved on.

"We are glad to have you here. Am I to understand that you have already helped us in destroying a creature that was threatening the kingdom?" She glanced at Fighter for confirmation and, having received it, smiled. "It seems that you are always coming to our rescue. You have my deepest of gratitude, sol senshi. Please stay with us for as long as you like."

"That's very kind of you," said Mercury. "In return, we'd be glad to help you out whenever you need it."

"We thank you, but that's not necessary," Kakyuu said with a soft laugh. "I want you to enjoy your time on Kinmoku, not spend it fighting. My Starlights are more than capable of handling any threats."

Venus clenched one of her hands into a fist and didn't say anything, but her intent was clear. Saturn exchanged a look with her and Mercury, knowing that no matter what Princess Kakyuu said, the three of them would be fighting any youma that was stupid enough to attack while they were around. Kinmoku was important to Usagi – to all of them – and there was no way they could just stand by while it was threatened. But it was very possible that the princess might take it as some sort of insult if they said as much, so Saturn shook her head slightly, warning Venus to remain silent. The blonde got the hint and subsided into a sulky silence, two seconds short of crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"Fighter, Maker, Healer, please show them to their rooms," said the princess, looking at the Starlights. "I realize that you are supposed to be on patrol, but just this once, I'll ask that you defer to my wishes."

"Yes, Princess," the three of them said together.

One of the other Starlights didn't look so happy at that pronouncement. Sailor Star Prayer was glaring at the sol senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, and when she noticed that Saturn had caught on, she flashed the younger girl a downright poisonous look before pointedly turning away. Saturn muffled a sigh as she followed the others out of the throne room, realizing that Prayer was suspicious and wary of them. In some ways it was to be expected, but it also made things a lot more annoying. It would be harder to look around the palace if they had someone watching their every move.

Two steps out of the throne room, Venus put her hands on her hips and let her transformation go, leaving Minako with a visible pout on her face. She looked at Healer. "How long have these youma been attacking you guys?"

"Youma?" Maker asked, since Healer seemed to be strangely preoccupied with the sight of the blonde in a tight white sundress that showed off every curve. "Is that what you call them?"

"Yes." Minako nodded and bit her lip, looking worried, as Mercury, Saturn, and Tuxedo Kamen all returned to their civilian forms in a flash of light. "Seiya... Have you..."

Something caught Hotaru's attention. It was a young girl, about thirteen or fourteen years old, waving her hands frantically and making cutting motions at her throat. She ducked out of sight when Mamoru turned to see where Hotaru was staring, but her intent was clear. Hotaru broke in hastily. "Minako-san, maybe once we've seen where we're staring, you, Ami-san, and Mamoru-san could walk around with the Starlights so that you'll have more to report back to Ma... err, Usagi-san."

"Good idea," Ami said without missing a beat. "Which way?"

"Just down this hall," said Fighter, a curious look in her eyes. As the small group kept moving down the hall, Hotaru broke off and walked over to the place where she had seen that girl. It didn't take long before she heard a familiar giggle, and then the head of dark hair popped out from behind the corner.

"Good going, Taru-chan," the girl said, looking relieved. "I thought Aunt Minako was going to blow it."

It was kind of like being punched in the stomach, Hotaru decided. Her voice came out in a breathless whisper. "C... Chibi-Usa-chan? Is that you?"

"One and the same." Chibi-Usa grinned with mischief and flicked a strand of dark hair behind her shoulder. "Don't be fooled by the disguise, Taru-chan. It's just the Luna Ball. I'm still me."

Somehow, she found she couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across her face. "I should have known you'd be here. I guess that means we were right."

"Yup. Come on." Reaching out, Chibi-Usa took hold of Hotaru's hand and led the girl down a completely different corridor from the one that the others had followed. Hotaru was more than willing to go with her best friend. She was fascinated by the sight of the Tankei Palace, so different from the Saturn Palace or Moon Palace that she saw in her dreams, and faced the servants that looked at her with open curiosity with a calm expression that hid the excitement she felt.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, if Mama is trying to hide, I shouldn't be seen going into her room," Hotaru whispered.

"We're going to a more private place. I'll disguise you with the Luna Ball before we get there," Chibi-Usa answered softly. "Ne, Taru-chan, we're kind of like sisters now."

Hotaru smiled and squeezed her hand lightly, unable to put a stop to the bubble of happiness that was swelling in her chest. "We always have been."

* * *

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. Thrills me to no end to see the support for Usagi/Seiya! I apologize in advance for the fact that this chapter jumps around a bit. For the first time, I tried my hand at writing Ami/Taiki and Minako/Yaten. I'm not really sure how they came out... Sometimes I feel like Taiki and Yaten are difficult characters for me to get a grasp on. But I had requests for it, and hey, I aim to please! Enjoy.

**Notice:** To give you advance warning, I received a job offer today. I don't start until January 9th, but that means I won't have my days empty to write at my leisure (I miss it already). I'm going to do my best to try to keep up with one chapter a week, though.

* * *

Kaioh Michiru stared out her window at the sea below, mesmerized by the way the waves were crashing and falling against the shore. She barely reacted when slender, familiar arms wove their way around her waist and drew her back against a firm, much loved body. "Do you see, 'Ruka?" she asked breathlessly, completely caught up in the way that the waves crept a bit closer to the house each time. Their house was situated well away from a danger zone, since she was probably the only person who wouldn't have minded a little flood, but that didn't mean she couldn't dream.

"I see, Michi," Haruka said, her husky voice filled with affection. She placed a gentle kiss on Michiru's neck. "Get dressed, my love. Setsuna just told me that it's time for us to talk."

Instantly, the joy and wonder that was sparkling in Michiru's ocean-blue eyes vanished, replaced by grim determination and concern. Reluctantly, she turned away from the fantastic view, though she left the window open so that she could continue to enjoy the salty scent of the ocean as she got dressed. Haruka sat down on the bed and watched her partner move around the room with fond eyes. She would never get tired of being around Michiru, who was the very epitome of grace and beauty. The turquoise-haired girl seemed to sense what Haruka was thinking, for she turned and looked at the blonde with a mischievous smile. Slowly, she lifted her silk nightie over her head, enjoying the way Haruka's eyes grew wide.

"It's too bad..." she sighed, reaching for a fresh pair of underwear. "If we only had a little more time, we could have some_ fun_. But I guess we'll just have to wait for that. Ne, 'Ruka?" Swallowing back laughter, she scooped up a pair of jeans and a green blouse and escaped into the bathroom before Haruka could come to her senses and pounce.

"Very funny!" Haruka called out, pouting. The door opened moments later and Michiru emerged, smiling. She walked straight over to her partner and erased the frown with a soft kiss.

"Come on. I think this is a bit more important, right?" she said softly. They had been waiting for the opportunity to speak to Setsuna about Crystal Tokyo for some time, but the older woman had proven to amazingly adept at dodging the two of them. It was sheer luck that Haruka had finally managed to corner her and demand an answer. Now that Setsuna was finally willing to give in and talk, she didn't dare miss out on it.

Haruka nodded and stood up, sliding her hand into Michiru's. The two of them left their bedroom and made their way downstairs, where Setsuna was waiting at the kitchen table with three cups of tea and a calm expression on her face. She offered her friends a warm smile and set aside the medical book that she had been leafing through while waiting for them. Michiru sat down in her usual spot and took a minute to add honey to her tea, carefully stirring it with her spoon as she examined Setsuna, wondering how to begin. It was rare for Setsuna to lie, but she had the annoying tendency to speak in half-truths and riddles that could take days to figure out, and she wanted to avoid that if at all possible.

When the silence became too much to bear, Haruka finally just jumped in. "Alright, Setsuna, what's the deal with allowing Koneko-chan to run off to Kinmoku?" she demanded, breaking the staring contest between Setsuna and her cup of tea. "How could you just let her go off like that? We've worked so hard to make sure that Crystal Tokyo would happen. It's a utopia that would solve every problem on this planet. Why would you let her throw that away?"

Setsuna crossed her legs, looking unphased by Haruka's anger. "I understand that you're angry, Haruka-san. I expected that you would be. Time can be a hard thing for anyone to understand, especially when you're not familiar with how it works."

"Why don't you explain it to us?" Michiru suggested, calling on all of her reserves of patience to not snap at her friend.

"That's what I came here to do." Setsuna nodded and took a sip of her tea. When she spoke again, her voice held a touch of gravity that wasn't present before. "What I am going to tell you will be hard to understand, but it's the truth. The Crystal Tokyo that I showed you... the one that everyone believed in... was just a myth. It didn't really exist."

Instant silence. No one said a word. Haruka's mouth dropped open, and Michiru just stared, too shocked to come up with an appropriate response. Because really, what could one say to that? It took her a couple of minutes at least to formulate an answer that sounded halfway reasonable, and even then, the best she could come up with was, "What in the name of the seas are you talking about? Of course Crystal Tokyo exists! Chibi-Usa came from there, and Usagi-san and the other inner senshi visited the future to help defeat the Black Moon. They were_ in_ Crystal Tokyo."

"Yes, they did," Setsuna agreed. "But that was the _real_ Crystal Tokyo, the one that had been battered by war and was nearly brought to its knees when Neo-Queen Serenity fell into that state of deep sleep. The Crystal Tokyo that you have all come to depend on, the utterly perfect golden utopia of supreme peace, does not exist."

"I think you lost me," Haruka said, a frown forming on her lips. "Are you telling me that all this time we've been fighting for a future that could never happen?"

"Not necessarily. The future is whatever we make of it, Haruka-san. Crystal Tokyo was just _one_ of _many_ possible futures that could happen. It's always been that one. Humanity was born with free will, you know. That makes it impossible to dictate what may or may not happen. When I showed the inner senshi Crystal Tokyo, that was the most likely future at that time, and they chose to believe that Crystal Tokyo could become that utopia. But the smallest choice can completely change the future. Or in this case..." She raised her eyes with a small, knowing smile. "A big choice. However, you should know that even if the prince and princess had married, it would have been impossible to achieve that perfect state of being. Not even the Silver Millennium was capable of that. It simply can't be done."

Michiru shook her head slowly, reeling from the information that had just been dropped on them. "I can't believe this. Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"You needed to believe in Crystal Tokyo," Setsuna said simply. "You needed to believe that Usagi-san could bring about such ultimate peace. It kept us all fighting when we might have otherwise stopped. Even I allowed myself to believe, sometimes." She sighed. "Now, though, the time has come for you to know the truth. Crystal Tokyo was never a certainty. It was a possibility. But when our princess began to doubt the strength of her feelings for the prince, the future with Crystal Tokyo was destroyed. It's gone. That ship has sailed, so to speak, and it's time for you both to let go of it."

That was easier said than done. Michiru leaned back against the chair and tried to wrap her mind around what she been told. On some level, she could see how it made sense. But the thought that Crystal Tokyo was gone was utterly terrifying. What would become of them? She looked at Setsuna. "What does the future hold now?" she asked finally.

"A wide range of possibilities. I can't show them to you, I'm afraid," came the regretful answer. "What happens in your future is determined by your decisions in the present. The sailor senshi were never supposed to be introduced to the concept of Crystal Tokyo in the first place. The Black Moon forced our hand in that respect, and it nearly created an endless loop. If I were to show you another future, you would become just as dependent on it, and you would start living your lives to make sure that future happened. Unfortunately, it's also the one way to make sure that future would _never_ happen."

"Like Koneko-chan was," Haruka said heavily, a dazed look in her dark green eyes. She ran a hand through her hair. "What happens if she decides to get back together with Mamoru-san?"

"Crystal Tokyo would likely still occur, but it would still be vastly different," replied Setsuna. Her eyes darted between the two of them. "I know this is difficult for you both. I am more aware of the sacrifices you've made than anyone else, and I realize that you're trying to do what's best. But I must ask that you try not to influence Usagi-san either way. For the future of this planet, her happiness is extremely important. Can you do that?"

"I can," Michiru murmured, trying to imagine a future where she could continue playing her violin and painting whenever she liked; a future where she was more than just Sailor Neptune. In the wake of fear over Crystal Tokyo's destruction, it was strangely appealing. "'Ruka? What about you?"

Haruka sighed and didn't say anything for a moment. Her expression was pensive as she glanced out the window. Michiru watched her calmly, knowing that Haruka was having a difficult time wrestling with her mind and heart. Her partner was a passionate woman, and often struggled to find a cohesive balance between the two, particularly when it came to an important subject like this one. It didn't help matters that Haruka really, genuinely did not like Seiya, though she wasn't exactly keen on Mamoru, either. But Michiru knew that her lover would make the right choice. After all, it was for Usagi, their princess, so how could Haruka do anything else?

"Alright," Haruka agreed at last. "I promise I won't say anything, though I still don't trust that..." Her voice trailed off into the kind of cursing that normally would've earned her a smack.

Setsuna winked. "It won't be as bad as you think," she said, sounding almost cheerful as she stood up and rinsed her cup out in the sink. "We'll all be happy, and that's worth everything, don't you think?" Having said her piece, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Haruka and Michiru alone. Neither one of them spoke for a moment. Then Haruka sighed and leaned over, wrapping an arm around her partner's shoulders.

"I still don't like him," she said into Michiru's hair.

The girl had to struggle to hide her smile. "I know, my love. But I think we're going to have to learn to trust that Usagi will make the right decision. She's a very foolish girl, but she does have a lot of love in her. I can't imagine that she would willingly do something to damage this planet's future."

"That's the problem," Haruka muttered. "I'm worried that she'll do something without realizing it and doom us all."

Michiru sighed. "Unfortunately, we're just going to have to trust her."

Another silence fell over the two of them, but it was not a pleasant one. Usagi was the princess, and what's more, she had proven herself to be the messiah. By doing so, she had won both of their unending loyalty. But that didn't mean they couldn't doubt her. It was difficult for both of them to have that unwavering belief in the girl that the inner senshi and Hotaru all seemed to possess. If you were to ask any of them, they would all reply that everything would turn out alright as long as Usagi was around. Michiru had always had a hard time putting that much faith in one girl, especially a child like Tsukino Usagi. But she was beginning to realize that she didn't have a choice. The future was whatever they wanted to make of it... and Tsukino Usagi seemed to want hers to begin on the planet of Kinmoku.

**TLYM**

Although Ami had noticed when Hotaru split off from the group, she said nothing to bring attention to the younger girl's absence. After Minako's comment about the relationship between Usagi and Hotaru, she was pretty sure that she knew where Hotaru was headed, and she wished the girl the best of luck in tracking down their wayward princess. Instead, she silently followed the Starlights through the halls of the Tankei Palace, absently listening to Minako's happy chatter as she memorized the way that they had come, just in case something happened and they needed to get outside quickly. Minako was hopeless at directions, and Mamoru looked to be far too involved in glaring at the back of Fighter's head to be paying attention to anything else.

"Here you go," Fighter said, cutting Minako off mid-sentence. She pointed to a long hall that branched off of the corridor they were standing in. Ami's eyes widened slightly when she saw the nine doors in front of them, four on each side and one at the very end. Purple, turquoise, dark blue, and burgundy on the left, pale blue, red, green and orange on the right, and then at the far end, a door that had been colored a pale silver that bordered on white. The realization that the Starlights had been waiting for them all that time hit hard.

"There is a room just down there where you can stay." Healer glanced at Mamoru and pointed to the left, meaning that he would not be sleeping in the same general area of the others. The distrustful expression on her face warned him against protesting.

"That's fine, thank you," Mamoru muttered. He said nothing more, but it was evident that he was none too happy.

"You probably want to rest and unpack," said Fighter after a brief pause.

"Um..." It dawned on all of them at the same time that they had not brought clothing along. Minako glanced helplessly at her friends before turning big eyes on Yaten. "We were in such a rush to get here that we didn't bring any clothes."

Ami resisted the urge to drop her head into her hands, feeling foolish. How could she have not thought of such basic necessities? It was one thing for Minako to forget, but... But when it came to the Starlights, it was like reason jumped out the window. She sighed to herself and smiled wryly, remembering all of the nights that she had lain awake wondering whether she was really in love with Taiki. If this wasn't love, then she had no interest in ever falling for someone, because she couldn't imagine a more consuming emotion than this. The thought made her grin and she glanced up in time to see Maker look away quickly with a blush. Minako looked between the two of them with an impish smile.

"I think that's a great idea," she said, clueing Ami into the fact that she had missed out on something. "Taiki-san, why don't you take Ami-chan there now? Hotaru-chan seems to have wandered off, and Mamoru-san looks tired, so the rest of us can go later after we've had the chance to take a short rest."

"I could do that," Maker said uncomfortably. Minako beamed triumphantly and Ami shot her a murderous look that made the blonde gulp and edge behind Healer. "This way, Mizuno-san."

"You're still calling me that?" Ami asked softly, falling into step beside Maker. As much as she admired her fellow senshi, she wished that she could have the chance to see Taiki again, but she didn't know how to ask. "My name is Ami, you know. We're friends and teammates. You don't have to be so formal with me."

Maker stopped and turned to her, revealing a hint of confusion that flashed through the deep violet eyes. "I don't?"

"Yes." Ami nodded firmly. "You believed in my princess and protected her when I couldn't be there. I came to Kinmoku to see _you_, Taiki-san." She couldn't fight back the blush that spread into her cheeks. Normally she was never so forward, but she had waited five long years for the opportunity standing in front of her, and she dreaded the thought of allowing it to pass by. "Haven't... you missed me?"

For a moment, there was silence, and Ami bowed her head. A dull flash of light was the only warning she got before strong, slender hands landed on her shoulders. "I missed you a great deal, Ami-san, though I never allowed myself to admit it," Taiki said softly. "Perhaps one day you might have the chance to read some of the poetry I have written during the past few years."

Now she _knew_ she was blushing, but strangely, she didn't mind. "I'd like that very much," she agreed. "I... I missed you too, Taiki-san." She would have liked to have said more, but the hesitant smile on Taiki's face told her she didn't need to. For that moment, it was enough. Ami found herself smiling in return as they continued walking down the hall together, close enough that their shoulders and arms brushed with every step. Even if she didn't know where they were going or why, it didn't matter as long as she was at Taiki's side.

**TLYM**

Minako watched Ami and Maker disappear with a satisfied smile. It had been painfully obvious that the two of them wanted to spend time together, but they were so shy that they would probably never get around to saying anything. But fortunately, they had the goddess of love around to help, and she'd taken it upon herself to get them some time alone. It was only a trip to the palace's seamstress, but it was a start. She smiled brightly and turned, heading for the orange door. As she got closer, she realized that the symbol of Venus was actually stencilled on the front of the door in gold. An almost overwhelming rush of love swept through her and she nearly stumbled, just barely catching herself against the door for Jupiter.

"You can show Mamoru-san to his room, right?" she heard Healer ask as she straightened. Minako grimaced. She wanted to spend time with Yaten, too, but leaving Fighter and Mamoru alone probably wasn't a good idea. Hopefully the two of them would have enough of a grasp on common sense to not try to kill each other.

"Yeah, sure," Fighter responded, sounding caught between amused and dismayed.

"Go ahead," Healer said, sounding closer this time, and Minako realized that the silver-haired girl was talking to her. She twisted and looked into pale green eyes. "You can go in. It's your room."

Her room. On Kinmoku. That knowledge made her both happy and sad at the same time as she pushed the door open and glanced in. Her eyes widened and she gasped softly. The room had been decorated in various shades of orange, with every hue from a color that bordered on yellow to a deep pumpkin, and white. An enormous bed with pale covers and mountains of pillows... a balcony that had a magnificent view... even the floor, covered with something that felt and looked similar to marble, was nothing short of exquisite. Fit for a princess. Minako took a step inside, feeling almost dazed.

Healer stepped in behind her and let her transformation go, returning her to her civilian form. A small smile played around her lips as she watched the blonde admire the work they had put into the room. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," Minako replied, sounding awed. "Yaten-kun... did you...?" She trailed off and then lowered her head. "Never mind. I really like the room. You guys shouldn't have done so much for us."

Yaten shrugged and folded her arms. "After the help that you gave to us, it was the least we could do," she pointed out, leaning back against the door. "We had to re-build the palace anyway, and Fighter thought it would be a good idea just in case." Her voice was slightly defensive. It was enough to make Minako grin.

"I became an idol," she offered, running her fingers over a beautiful flower display. "That's one of the reasons why I decided to come here, you know. Even though I also wanted to make sure you were okay... I thought maybe it was time to achieve another dream of mine." Delighted to see one of the little pinkish orange blossoms that had captivated her when she'd first landed, she plucked one out of the vase and held it up to her nose so that she could inhale the sweet, spicy scent. "What about you, Yaten-kun? Have you learned how to have a dream outside of your duty?" Sapphire blue eyes watched the other senshi intently.

"I always knew how," Yaten said. There had been a time when she would have turned and walked away from a conversation like this, but the past five years of struggling with her feelings had taught her a lot. As foolish as it likely was to indulge herself for even a short time, because it would hurt that much more when the blonde left, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't as strong as she had been back on Earth. Walking away would take more strength than she had to give.

"Then what do you dream about?" Minako asked softly, turning towards her. "What do you want?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to say it, but she couldn't quite manage it. Not yet. Minako didn't seem to mind. In a handful of steps, she was wrapping her arms around the other girl and resting her head on Yaten's shoulder. It was something she had always wanted to do, but Yaten's coldness had been enough to keep her away on Earth. No more. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt Yaten's arms slowly come up and rest around her waist. Not quite a hug, not at first, but then Yaten clutched at her with a desperation borne of years of denial. Smiling just a little, Minako tucked the blossom she was holding into Yaten's silvery hair, just above her left ear.

"We'll help you," she whispered. "When the time comes to fight... Because the Starlights are important people to us."

The memory of those soft words, spoken at such a painful time, made Yaten close her eyes. She leaned her cheek against the silken blonde hair and took a breath that hitched. "Alright," she breathed. "We'll fight... together."

**TLYM**

Fighter led Mamoru the few short steps to the nearest guest room. It wasn't a long walk, but the fact that he didn't have a place in the Sol Corridor was enough to make a satisfied smile form on her face. Truthfully, she'd never expected that the Earth Prince might show up on Kinmoku, so the thought of preparing a room for him had never crossed her mind. She and her partners had put a great deal of time and effort into that corridor, including as many personal touches into each room as possible. Uranus's and Neptune's rooms were separated by a thin dividing wall that could be removed, for example. Mercury's room had a private entrance to the library. Each room had been carefully designed. Technically, they probably could have allowed Mamoru to use the room meant for Sailor Moon, but Fighter didn't even want to entertain the idea.

"Here you are," she said softly, indicating a plain white door. "It should be ready for you." The guest room, which was only a couple minutes walk down the hall, was one of the few that were kept ready at all times, and it would be adequate for him, since she didn't think that he would be staying for long.

"Thank you," Mamoru said, glancing briefly at the door. He hesitated, and for the first time, their eyes actually connected. Fighter just barely avoided gasping out loud at the dark look in his deep blue eyes. If she hadn't been transformed, she might have even taken a step backwards. He looked as though he wouldn't have minded strangling her and disposing of her body somewhere private. But then, in the next instant before she could figure out how to respond, his face had smoothed out, taking on an expression of fatigue. "I suppose you've been working hard to re-build your planet."

She blinked, caught off-guard by the unexpected question. "Yes, we have," she agreed uncertainly. Hesitating only slightly, she added, "How is... Usagi doing?"

Mamoru looked at her, taking in the entirety of her fuku, and offered a weak smile that didn't ring true. "I think she's been doing better lately than she has in years," he said quietly. "Thank you for showing me to my room, Sailor Star Fighter. I would like to rest now, if you don't mind."

"Sure." Nodding, Fighter watched him open the door and disappear inside of the room. A great weight dropped off of her shoulders as she turned and started walking down the hall by herself. There was a small part of her... okay, a _large_ part of her that was disappointed that Usagi hadn't shown up with the rest of the senshi. But perhaps it was better that way. If she'd had to suffer through seeing Usagi and Mamoru together, it might have been more than she could take.

Sighing to herself, she combed her fingers through her hair and pushed through the doors into the Northern Wing, wondering how long the sol senshi would be around for. Princess Kakyuu might have ordered them against helping, but she was positive that command would be completely disregarded. There was no way that Sailor Venus, Mercury and Saturn would just sit by and allow Kinmoku to be destroyed by... youma, was it? At the very least, it meant that the Starlights would have some more help, but she wasn't sure that help would be taken well by the Ginkei Starlights. Prayer was suspicious enough as it was. After all, it had taken a war for the Tankei Starlights to warm up to the sol senshi, and she had no interest in seeing those same conditions being replicated in the present.

"Fighter." The quiet, familiar voice stopped Fighter in her tracks, and she spun around to see Princess Kakyuu standing behind her. Surprisingly, the princess was alone, distinctly lacking in the guards that normally followed her around, and apparently Fighter had been so involved in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed her approach.

"Princess. What are you doing out here by yourself?" Fighter asked, immediately on guard. Her eyes swept the shadows lining the hall, wondering if there was anything hiding within them. Kinmoku was a predominantly safe place, but with the recent attacks, none of them were taking any chances, even if so far the attacks hadn't been aimed at hurting the princess.

Kakyuu smiled patiently. "I am quite safe within the palace, Fighter," she said, sounding mildly admonishing. "Were you able to settle the sol senshi?"

"We were," she confirmed. "They seemed to be quite surprised by the hall." Her lips twitched into a smile at the memory of the looks on Venus's and Mercury's face. It was the first time that Fighter had noticed that Saturn had slipped away at some point, but she saw no reason to say as much to Kakyuu. "There was a guest room just down the hall for the Prince of Earth to use as well. I believe that Mercury went to the seamstress with Maker, and Healer is showing Venus around. Tuxedo Kamen expressed a desire to rest."

If Kakyuu was aware of the missing soldier, she made no mention of it. "I'm pleased to hear that. I must say, I was rather... surprised that the four of them would have made the effort to visit." Ruby eyes pinned Fighter to the spot, taking in every inch of the younger girl. "Are you comfortable with their presence, Fighter?"

"Yes." The answer sprang instantly to Fighter's lips, and she realized with a start that it was completely honest. Seeing the sol senshi had been the first step to fulfilling a need in her that had been looming for five long years. Uncertain, surprised by the strength of that conviction, she floundered. "I mean... I think it's good for Maker and Healer, and it's nice to hear that Earth is still doing well."

The princess chuckled, her eyes gleaming. "Indeed. Tell me, Fighter, do you miss _her_?"

It was like the temperature in the hall dropped ten degrees. A chill ran down Fighter's spine and she shifted, uncomfortable with both the question and the honesty it commanded. The truth was obvious to anyone who knew Fighter well, but admitting it to anyone except for Maker and Healer felt like a betrayal of the woman in front of her. For five years, she had been able to deny those emotions. Did her princess still expect the same of her now? She opened her mouth, closed it, and hesitated, torn. Kakyuu's expression softened and she stepped forward, sliding a hand beneath Fighter's chin to bring her head up.

"It's alright. Please tell me the truth," she requested.

"I do," Fighter whispered, feeling equal parts longing and guilt. "I'm sorry, Princess, I – "

A finger was laid over her lips, stalling Fighter's apology before it got out. "Don't. I understand," Kakyuu said quietly. The hand cupping Fighter's cheek was gentle as it slipped away, and the princess took a step back. Fighter watched her, bewildered by both the tone and the look in Kakyuu's eyes.

"Shall I..." She paused and cleared her throat. "Shall I escort you to your rooms?"

"Please." With that one word, Fighter made to offer her arm to the woman, as she normally did. But Kakyuu stepped past her without noticing – or, more likely, pretending not to. Utterly confused, Fighter hastened to fall into step beside her princess, conscious of the way that Kakyuu kept a perceptible gap between them. She found herself trailing a half-step behind the whole way to Kakyuu's room, where the princess entered without saying a word to her Starlight, leaving Fighter stunned, a little hurt, and with the feeling that something big had gone straight over her head.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. I want to give fair warning to everyone that this is a pretty important chapter. It should be obvious by the end who the "enemy" is (or at least, I think it should be because I've been dropping hints like mad). Also, this is the beginning of what everyone has been waiting for. Yep, you guessed it. It's that time, finally! Of course, the story is still far from being over, so no worries there. Enjoy!

* * *

For all that the citizens that lived in the Tankei Palace were supposedly on guard after Galaxia's attack, Tsukino Chibi-Usa couldn't believe that they could be so lax. Usagi's presence had been accepted without much suspicion, and amazingly, no one seemed to question the fact that Chibi-Usa had shown up out of the blue, even though it was technically impossible for a twenty-one-year-old to have a fourteen-year-old daughter. Of course, she mused, maybe the fact that the Kinmokians seemed to have a blind trust in the world was a good thing, as it worked in their favour. She sent a quick glance up at Hotaru, easily reading the anxiety in her friend's eyes and knowing that Hotaru was worried something would happen to ruin her reunion with Usagi.

It was for that reason that Chibi-Usa had insisted on disguising Hotaru before they actually went to see Usagi. Hotaru currently sported waist-length, dark hair gathered back in a low ponytail and dark blue eyes, courtesy of the Luna Ball. She wore similar clothing to Chibi-Usa, and no one gave either of the girls a second glance as they headed for the servant's quarters. Of course, it helped that Hotaru moved amongst the Kinmokians like she had lived there her whole life. Chibi-Usa couldn't help the proud smile that tugged at her lips as she turned right and finally led Hotaru to their room. After a quick glance around to make sure that no one was spying on them, she pushed the door open and ushered Hotaru inside before following.

Hotaru froze as soon as she walked in, nearly causing Chibi-Usa to walk into her. Though the older girl sitting in front of them was physically unfamiliar to Hotaru, she would recognize that flowing sense of peace and warmth anywhere. Usagi stood up and smiled hesitantly, looking a little uncertain. She needn't have worried. The sound of the door closing snapped Hotaru out of her trance, and she all but flew across the room, throwing her arms around Usagi almost desperately with a muffled sob. Her face softening, Usagi gently wrapped her arms around her oldest daughter and began stroking Hotaru's hair, murmuring unintelligible words to the teen. Chibi-Usa swallowed back tears of her own at the emotional sight and headed into the bathroom to give the two of them some privacy.

Some people might have thought that she would be jealous to see Hotaru and Usagi acting that way, and admittedly, it was a brand new experience for her to have to share her mother with someone else. She had been an only child for a very long time, and now, quite suddenly, she had two siblings, and not only that, she was a middle child. That was hard to get used to, even if Chibi-Chibi was adorable and she knew from the time she'd spent with Hotaru that her friend had always longed to have a mother. No matter how much it bothered her, how could she begrudge either of them the chance to share in Usagi's warmth and love?

"After all, that_ is_ sort of what I came here for," she muttered to herself, glancing into the small mirror. The bathroom walls were thin, and she could no longer hear the sound of Hotaru's sobs, but Usagi's soft, comforting voice was still speaking, so it wasn't safe to leave quite yet. Chibi-Usa turned the tap on and splashed some cool water on her face, thinking. How was it possible that she could always want siblings, and had even hated her parents for never having another child, but now that she _did _have sisters, she still felt somewhat jealous? It was complicated and confusing to boot.

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi knocked on the door and then pushed it open. Chibi-Usa looked at her in the mirror. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's Hotaru?" Chibi-Usa asked, drying her face with a towel. When she pulled it away, Usagi was standing right behind her, and the sad, knowing look on her face made the younger girl's heart skip a beat. She couldn't help stiffening slightly as Usagi rested her hands on Chibi-Usa's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Little One, I know that I'm not really your mother," she said softly, her voice quiet enough not to be heard in the other room. "But you will _always_ be my daughter. The first child I ever opened my heart to and found the courage to accept as my own." She stroked Chibi-Usa's hair, a loving gesture that instantly made Chibi-Usa incredibly homesick. "I love you, Chibi-Usa, and I am so very proud of you. I hope you know that having Chibi-Chibi and Hotaru as my children doesn't diminish that."

"I know," she whispered, a lump in her throat. Twisting, she hugged Usagi hard, pressing her face into the older girl's chest. "I shouldn't feel this way. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"I understand," Usagi said gently, wrapping an arm around Chibi-Usa's shoulders. "You know, I felt the same way when my mother had Shingo. It was very hard for me to accept the fact that she was having another baby. No matter how many times she told me that she still loved me, in my mind, she somehow loved me less because she was bringing another kid into our family."

"What did you do?" she asked curiously. Her voice came out muffled.

Usagi thought for a moment. "I guess, after a while, I became secure enough in my mother's love to realize that she still cared about me. That her love for Shingo didn't diminish the love she had for me, and I started to like being a big sister. Eventually, I came to realize that a mother's love should be selfless and never-ending, a deep ocean that can encompass the heart of any child. I was lucky enough for that to be the truth. So are you." A small smile tugged at her lips, unseen by Chibi-Usa. "When I met you, you were such a little brat, and you drove me absolutely crazy. I didn't want to see you as a cousin, much less my daughter. But as time went on, I came to realize that you'd _always_ been my child. I just didn't know it or want to admit it."

"You_ were_ fun to torment," Chibi-Usa admitted, grinning in spite of herself. When she was younger, she hadn't really seen Usagi as her mother. It had been very difficult for her to come to terms with the fact that Neo-Queen Serenity and Tsukino Usagi were the same person. But Usagi was different now. She didn't know whether it was just time or the fact that Usagi was on Kinmoku, or maybe even both, but the older girl had matured a lot. That whiny, irresponsible, cry-baby of a klutz had disappeared, and it had become much easier to see Usagi as a parent, so she no longer felt the need to make such a pest of herself.

"Yeah, well, don't forget I can punish you now if you don't listen," teased Usagi, purposely ruffling Chibi-Usa's hair. The pre-teen let out a squeak of protest and yanked away from the hug. Usagi burst into laughter. "Fix your hair and we'll go have dinner."

Refusing to smile, Chibi-Usa just shook her head and fetched her brush as Usagi left the room and started talking to Hotaru and Chibi-Chibi. It took no time at all to smooth her hair back into the two low pigtails. Her fingers itched to make the standard cone-style odango that she was used to wearing, but she made herself stop and reconciled herself with the knowledge that she wouldn't have to hide for too much longer as she stepped out of the bathroom. Hotaru turned to her and gave her a hesitant smile, looking a little nervous. Chibi-Usa returned the smile, hoping that things would be okay between her and her sisters as she walked over and patted Hotaru's shoulder. Jealousy? There was really no need, and she'd have to find a way to get over it, even if it came down to reminding herself every day that Usagi was enough of a mother for a dozen children and then some.

**TLYM**

Hotaru's presence in the Tankei Palace made Usagi both happy and worried. She was thrilled that all of her children were under the same roof, but the possibility of being found out made her wary when it came to spending too much time around Hotaru. If anyone else were to notice, both she and Hotaru would be placed under a lot of suspicion. The Ginkei Starlights already seemed to have a solid distrust for the sol senshi, and it wasn't uncommon to find one or more of them silently trailing a sol senshi or Mamoru at any given time. Minako had the tactic of driving the Starlights away with mindless, confusing chatter, but the other three suffered in silence, willing to put up with the annoyance if it meant that they could be at the palace. Still, it was only a matter of time before things came to a head, and Usagi was all too conscious of that fact.

One morning, about four days after the arrival of her friends, she slipped out of the kitchen when no one was paying attention and made her way outside to take a breath of fresh air. Her life was a constant balancing act that was making her dizzy with the effort to keep things straight. She felt guilty about not having spoken to her friends, because she knew Ami and Minako were worried about her, and Mamoru was clearly losing what little patience he had come with. But she was so deep into her lie that she didn't know how to come clean. Would the Starlights be angry that she had been fooling them? What if Seiya hated her from having acted like she was Haruki during the times that they had spoken? Worse yet, having lived with the Starlights, she didn't know how she could ever face a life back on Earth without them... and sometimes that realization was too much for even the cheerful princess to bear.

"Hold it together, Usagi," she whispered, leaning heavily against the trunk of a tree. "You knew when you came here that they didn't belong to you. This was just supposed to be a short visit to make sure that they were in one piece, and now it's turned into a complete upheaval of everything you knew. But _that_ still hasn't changed. The Starlights will never be mine." She covered her face with her hands, still genuinely amazed at how much speaking those simple words out loud could hurt.

Footsteps and quiet voices drew her out of her misery. Sniffing, she glanced up and spotted Lord Kohaku and Sailor Star Lover walking together arm in arm into the garden. For a moment, she wondered what the two of them were doing together, and thought that maybe Kakyuu wasn't going to have to worry about a proposal of some kind from Kohaku after all. The realization that she could still be interested in playing matchmaker when everything else was going on amused her, and she sighed, scrubbing at her cheeks to get rid of the tears that had briefly overwhelmed her. As terrible at the situation made her feel, she knew she had only herself to blame for it. If she had only come clean from the beginning... if she hadn't hidden herself and enjoyed being a regular girl so much... nothing would be falling apart around her.

"This sucks," she muttered, rising to her feet. As she turned to go back to the palace, since she would have likely have been missed by then, a pulse of dark magic stopped her in her tracks. It raced up her spine and encircled her in an intense feeling of _wrong_. Usagi froze and glanced instinctively at the guards patrolling the castle, but none of them seemed to have noticed. Of course... why would they? None of them could be as in tune to dark magic as she was. If she were a normal palace maid, she would never have noticed. Should she sound the alarm? Investigate on her own? She hesitated, torn, and pivoted to face the spot where the darkness had come from. The garden, where Lord Kohaku and Sailor Star Lover had just gone.

A gentle warmth flaring at her hip made the decision for her. Stunned, Usagi pulled her locket out and brushed her fingers over the top. It vanished, revealing the fact that the ginzuishou was _glowing_. It had awakened again without her permission? How? Why? Determination flashed across her face and, without giving another thought to summoning help, she ran into the garden in the direction that the two had gone, her hand clenched tightly around her locket. Something was wrong, and she was going to find out what. She followed the trail of darkness down the long, twisting path, belatedly hoping that someone would feel the sensation back at the palace and alert the Starlights, and stopped abruptly when she heard voices.

" – not nearly enough!" The voice was male, harsh, and struck a chord in her memory. Frowning, she crept forward until she could peek around the edge of a tree. Sailor Star Lover was kneeling in front of Lord Kohaku, who was holding his hand out. A globe of some white, misty substance was hovering above the palm of his hand. Usagi muffled her gasp with her hand, realizing that the darkness was radiating off of Kohaku. But Lover wasn't attacking him! Why?

"I'm sorry, my lord," Lover whispered, folding into a bow so low that her nose nearly brushed the dirt. "Please, forgive me. I've never attacked with them. I always made sure to hang back, but I can only do so much before they begin to suspect me. I have been trying to distract the Starlights so that your plans have more of a chance to succeed, but they are very strong. And now even more senshi have come to help them from a far away planet."

Kohaku's face tightened. "Yes, I saw. You let me worry about those brats," he said coldly. "I dealt with them once before. This time I will not let my guard down."

Three things happened all at once. Usagi stiffened as she finally recognized the man's voice, the ginzuishou sparkled with power, and Kohaku whipped around with a shout. He dashed forward, but Usagi disappeared a split second before he would have rounded the corner and spotted her. The man stared at the spot where she had been with narrowed eyes, knowing that he hadn't mistaken that feeling. It was distant, and he hadn't felt it in years, but there was no possible way that he could have taken it for something else. That meant... he swore, loudly, and turned to Lover, who cringed when she saw the enraged look on his face.

"Don't just stand there, foolish girl!" he shouted. "We must move quickly before the moon brat outs us."

"Who?" Lover said, her face a mask of confusion. Kohaku backhanded her across the face, ignoring the pained yelp she let out, and began striding back towards the palace. Lover scrambled up and cradled the side of her face as she rushed after him. Tears formed in her eyes, but she knew better than to say anything to her lord. She was in too far... and there was no turning back.

**TLYM**

The world twisted, spun, and left her feeling completely disoriented by the time it stopped. Usagi opened her eyes slowly with a faint smile, no longer alarmed, for she knew where she was. She ran her fingers lightly over the silken gown of the moon princess, enjoying the way the fabric felt beneath her hands. It wasn't very often that she had the chance to be in her princess form, and it was rarer still when she didn't summon the power herself. This was the work of someone else, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew who that person was. That's why she didn't react with alarm when she heard the quiet footsteps behind her.

"Mother," she said softly, turning. Queen Serenity smiled warmly and nodded in greeting. "Why have you brought me here? I must go back. That man – "

"Patience, my child," the queen soothed. "I have been trying to speak to you for some time, but your presence was hidden from me until now. You've never been so far away before." Her lips quirked. "It was only when the ginzuishou activated that I was able to pinpoint your location and summon you."

Usagi swallowed hard, remembering her impassioned plea from a few days before. "You're not... here to tell me that I'm making a mistake?" she asked in a tiny voice, half afraid of the answer she was going to get.

"I'm here to make sure that you believe you're making the right choice," Queen Serenity explained. She beckoned to her daughter and turned, leading the young princess back down the hall from where she had come. Usagi followed obediently, too worried to risk saying anything, just in case the queen decided to tell her that she _had_ to be with Mamoru.

"I know you probably think I'm crazy," she said, twisting her fingers together nervously and ducking her head. "I... I keep telling myself that I don't have to choose between them just yet, so nothing is really ruined. I can still fix things. But if you're here... I guess that's probably not true."

"Crystal Tokyo is gone, but you were already aware of that. Small Lady told you when she arrived."

"Yeah... she did..." Usagi looked up at her mother, a bit surprised. It was the first time she'd heard her mother mention Chibi-Usa, and she suddenly felt a flash of remorse. Queen Serenity would never have the opportunity to know what her grandchildren were like, and she could only imagine how hard it must have been to watch over them without being able to say or do anything. Impulsively, she stepped up beside her mother, reached out, and hugged her. Although Queen Serenity appeared to be surprised by the embrace, she returned it warmly, resting her cheek on Usagi's head.

"Serenity, you must listen to me," the queen said, one hand lightly stroking the long blonde hair. "When you were younger, I encouraged you to make your decisions according to the rules, but you always ignored me in favour of listening to your heart. Don't stop that now. Whatever you choose, it has to make you happy. Crystal Tokyo was never the utopia that you believed it was, partly because your future self was not completely content. There was always doubt lingering in her heart, and it served to un-balance the world." She looked down into Usagi's upturned face and smiled faintly. "The future is in your hands, my darling. I will not require that you pick Endymion if your heart says differently."

A tension that Usagi hadn't even been aware of flowed out of her body, and she relaxed. "Thank you, Mother," she mumbled into the gown. "I... I feel so selfish, but I can't bring myself to leave Kinmoku. For the past five years on Earth, I've tried so hard not to think about them. Every time my mind began to wander, I forced myself to stop. Now that I'm actually here with them, I feel like I never want to leave. But they don't belong to me. How could that work? Sometimes I think I should stop fooling myself and go home with Mamo-chan and just be done with it..."

"Have faith, my dear. Things could still turn out to be for the better," Queen Serenity told her. "I have been watching over you for all of your life, and I believe that things will work out the way you need them to. Princess Kakyuu loves her Starlights very much, and there is no doubt in my mind that she will want what's best for them no matter how much it hurts. Just like you would want the best for your senshi, even if it broke your heart to give it to them."

Usagi pondered this silently as she rested her head against her mother's chest. "Are you saying... Kakyuu might give the Starlights leave to go back to Earth with us?" she asked, unable to hide the excitement that flooded her voice at the thought. Minako and Ami would be completely thrilled. She'd seen the way the two of them looked at Yaten and Taiki, and she knew that she wasn't the only one who had managed to fall head over heels for a shooting star. Maybe there was a way for all of them to get what they wanted after all.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't give up hope," she answered, amused. Stepping backwards, she pressed a hand to the side of Usagi's face and stroked her skin lovingly. "I have to send you back now, though my heart longs to keep you here with me. I only came to tell you that you have my blessing no matter what path you decide to choose. The golden utopia of Crystal Tokyo was a myth, so do not take that into consideration, because the future you and Endymion would have built would have been very different from what you expected. No matter what future you choose, it will be a good one, and I will be proud of you no matter what."

Tears gleamed in the silvery blue eyes, but Usagi blinked them back. "Thank you, Mother."

"I have something for you," the queen added. Regretfully removing her hand from her daughter, she held it out in front of her and concentrated. Pale pink light began to gather, sparkling brightly. "Well, actually, it's not for you. It's for my granddaughter."

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi watched the energy gathering carefully.

"Yes, that's right. Her powers have grown a bit weaker now that she is existing outside of the timeline. She is no longer a princess of Crystal Tokyo and that means she needs another power source. Small Lady is a soldier of the moon, not the earth, and it's time she came into her real Inheritance. As her mother, you may add your own energy and give it to her when the time is right." Queen Serenity slipped the energy into Usagi's hand. The ginzuishou appeared and sucked the energy into it. "Now you will both have everything you need until it comes time for your other child to become a senshi."

"You mean, Chibi-Chibi will be a senshi too?" She wasn't sure why that information surprised her as much as it did. After all, Chibi-Chibi had been able to become Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon during the battle with Galaxia, but she'd figured that form had disappeared when Chibi-Chibi was no longer Galaxia's starseed. "Who will she...?"

"You'll see," said the woman, winking. "We can't divulge _all_ of our secrets, after all."

"Mother," Usagi complained, pouting to avoid smiling. "Alright. I guess I'll find out sooner or later."

Queen Serenity laughed. Leaning forward, she pressed a gentle kiss to Usagi's forehead. "Good luck, my daughter. May the moonlight always watch over and guide you along your path," she said softly. "I love you."

"And I you," she whispered, unable to keep the tears back this time. "Good-bye, Mother."

"One last word of caution, Serenity." Her mother looked at her seriously. "Do not underestimate the enemy that you are about to face. He is much stronger than you're giving him credit for, and he is not the same man that you were once up against. Time has allowed both of you to grow in knowledge and strength. Be careful."

"I will, but don't worry. He's going down," Usagi promised, eyes flashing at the thought of their enemy. She spared another smile for the queen as she backed away a few more steps, silently asking the ginzuishou to return her to Kinmoku. The world began to twist and swirl around her again, making her disoriented and causing her to close her eyes.

"Hurry to the palace!" Queen Serenity called seconds before she disappeared entirely. "He's attacking! Good-bye!" Usagi disappeared with those words ringing in her ears. Alone again, the gentle queen sighed to herself. Once more she would be resigned to watching over her beloved child and grandchildren from afar.

**TLYM**

Chiba Mamoru was not having a good time. Although the Tankei Palace was exceptionally beautiful, and every possible thing that could be done _had_ been done to make him comfortable and at ease, he was not pleased. Usagi had yet to show her face even though he knew she was aware of their presence, and it was beginning to frustrate him. He had only had so much time off from work, and his days on Kinmoku were steadily ticking down. His plan had been to really talk things through with Usagi and see whether she wanted to continue their relationship or not, but he couldn't very well do that when he had no idea where she was.

To make things even worse, he felt very uncomfortable around the Starlights. Mamoru didn't know them at all, and had really only seen three of them for a handful of days at the end of the battle before they returned home. Knowing that Usagi held them in such high esteem, and that they were essentially the reason for the ending of his future, didn't set well with him. Fighter had been giving him space ever since their brief exchange in the hallway, making sure that the two of them were never alone. Not that he really blamed the girl for doing so. Just seeing Fighter was enough to make him angry and upset all over again, and although he tried hard to control those emotions, sometimes it boiled over without his permission. Usagi's actions had cut deeply, even if he was trying to move past it, and he couldn't do anything to change that.

Sighing to himself, he rubbed a hand through his hair and fell into step beside Hotaru, who offered him a quiet, somewhat nervous smile that he returned. She spent much of her day away from the three of them, and although he was curious as to where she went, he didn't know her well enough to ask. Minako, of course, had been stuck to Yaten's side like glue since the day that they had arrived. There wasn't a single place in the palace that the silver-haired girl could go without a blonde tornado tagging along. Taiki and Ami were spending just as much time together, but they were being a lot more subtle about it. He was happy for all of them, but at the same time, it just made his situation seem that much worse.

Their small group of four entered the throne room, where Kakyuu, six Starlights minus Sailor Star Lover, and a group of people that Mamoru hadn't met yet were waiting. He cast a subtle glance at the unknown group as they were ushered over to a set of chairs on the far side of the room. Most of them looked fairly old, and a few were glaring at the sol senshi with openly disapproving expressions. That amused him, particularly when he saw Minako rolling her eyes in return. Kakyuu rose to her feet once they were seated and explained that every few days, she had a specific period of time set aside for her subjects to come in and speak with her. She had been told that the sol senshi might be interested. Mamoru caught sight of a wicked smirk on Healer's face that told him everything he needed to know about where the princess had gotten_ that_ idea from.

"Please, proceed," said one of the men. "Bring in the first subject."

And so it began. It was fascinating to watch, in an "I'll never have to experience this thank god" kind of way. Mamoru leaned against the back of his chair, realizing even more with each interaction that Kakyuu truly was an excellent princess who had clearly had a great deal of experience. She had a warmth about her that made people eager to confide in her, but she was able to remain un-biased and had the ability to be firm with her decisions. No one went away angry or feeling like they had been wronged, and somehow, she was able to do something for every person that walked through the doors.

Until they were about half an hour into the session, and a young man entered, escorted by a couple of guards. He was tall, with blond hair and blue eyes, and carrying a small box in his hands. "Your Highness, I was asked to bring this gift to you as a sign of our appreciation for all that you have done over the years," he said, kneeling gracefully.

Kakyuu smiled a little. "You have my deepest thanks," she said, glancing at her Starlights. Fighter began to step forward to accept the box from the man when he stood, since it wasn't really safe for Kakyuu to take the box herself. Before Fighter could reach him, the man smirked, and, with one swift movement, he opened the top of the box. Something black shot out of it and threw itself at Kakyuu.

"_NO_!" Incredibly, before anyone else could react, a small red and black blur shot into the room from just behind the sol senshi and leapt in front of Kakyuu. The black thing impacted with the girl and threw her backwards to land at Kakyuu's feet with a low cry. She struggled briefly and then began to scream as the noxious black_ thing_ started to crackle with blue electricity. Looking horrified, Princess Kakyuu started to step forward, but Fighter and Destroyer acted instantly, grabbing her arms and practically lifting her away from the thrashing girl. Guards converged on the young man, who fell limply to the ground and didn't move, but no one dared to approach the girl.

"Oh my god," Minako whispered, stunned. Her hand was over her mouth, partially obscuring her words. "What... what is that stuff? What's it doing?"

Beside Mamoru, Hotaru stood up, but before she could do anything, two children rushed into the room through the main doors. The oldest cried out when she saw what was happening. She tried to run to the fallen girl's aid, but Healer, who was closest, stopped her even as the girl fought to get past. "Mama! Why didn't you wait for us?"

"Never mind that," Hotaru snapped. "Do something, Chibi-Usa!"

Mamoru froze, and he was pretty sure the world tilted under his feet. "Chibi-Usa?" he whispered. Surely, it couldn't be true.

"Let go of me," Chibi-Usa ordered, pushing Healer's hands away. She left the youngest child in Healer's grasp and ran to the girl, who was close to falling unconscious by that point. The blue electricity was beginning to fade, but when Chibi-Usa got close enough, it seemed to gather new strength and turned on her. Chibi-Usa yelped in panic and threw her hands up. Gold light flashed, and then the black thing was thrown across the room. It splashed against the far side of the throne room and began trickling harmlessly to the floor. Gasping, Chibi-Usa slowly lowered her hands, revealing the gold crescent moon that had flared into life on her forehead.

* * *

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Not a single person guessed who the bad guy was! Here I thought I was dropping hints left and right... I guess everyone was just too excited about the "big reveal". Well, sorry to disappoint, but even big reveals can happen kind of slowly. This chapter totally got away from me and went in a completely different direction than I had originally intended. That's not a bad thing, though, because in retrospect I realized that it needed to happen this way. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone. Please enjoy!

* * *

Seiya had a headache. A bad one. Trying to ignore the pain, she sat down on her bed and looked around her bedroom at the people who had gathered there. It was rare for her to invite anyone besides Taiki or Yaten into her rooms, but she felt no qualms about having Minako and Ami there as well, and it wasn't just because she was so eager to get some answers from them. Their presence was welcomed, and okay, part of that _was_ just because they had the answers that she wanted. The memory of seeing the maid Haruki turn into Tsukino Usagi after that black thing had been blasted off of the girl would haunt her for years to come.

"I guess I should explain," Minako said, breaking the silence. She cast a quick glance at Yaten, who was sitting beside Seiya, as far away from the blonde as she could get. "For the past five years, Usagi has been living with Mamoru. They were supposed to get married. But..." Her voice trailed off.

"But..." Taiki prompted.

"She fell in love with you and she never got over you," Ami said bluntly, looking at Seiya.

"Ami-chan!" Minako exclaimed in surprise as Seiya stopped breathing.

"It's the truth," the blue-haired girl said calmly, feeling a flash of satisfaction as Taiki whacked Seiya on the back. Seiya breathed in sharply and broke into a flurry of harsh coughs. "Look, you had more of an effect on Usagi-chan than you realized, Seiya. Even though she tried her best to stay away from you, she couldn't help falling in love with you. But for the sake of the future that we thought had to happen, she stayed away from you until she couldn't bear it anymore. She was willing to sacrifice her happiness for so long that she just... snapped."

"What do you mean, for the sake of the future that you thought had to happen?" Yaten asked carefully, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully.

Minako twined a strand of hair around her finger and took up the story. "About six years ago, we were unexpectedly attacked by a group calling themselves the Black Moon Family. To make a long story short, they came from the future, which had become a place called Crystal Tokyo that Mamoru's and Usagi's future selves were ruling over." Seiya flinched and Minako pressed on quickly. "They even had a daughter, Chibi-Usa, who is the girl you saw today. At the time, she had come back to the past to seek help in defeating the Black Moon Family, since they had overwhelmed Crystal Tokyo and nearly destroyed it. Working together, the six of us managed to defeat the Black Moon and Chibi-Usa returned to the future... for the most part. She came back in time to train with us as Sailor Chibi Moon for a while, and she only really went back home for good before you guys arrived. While she was here, she and Usagi-chan became quite close."

Taiki and Yaten continued to ask questions about the future and time travel, but Seiya was no longer listening. Her mind was spinning as she tried to understand the significance of the information that had just been dumped on her. She'd had... no idea. None whatsoever. Usagi had_ seen_ the_ future_. A future where she was married to Mamoru. A future where she had a daughter and was queen of the world. No wonder the blonde had been so resistant to Seiya's advances. It was a hard blow to fully comprehend that Seiya had never really had a chance in the first place. Any idea of her and Usagi becoming more than friends had been zero... zip... nada long before she even decided that she _wanted_ to have a chance.

"Stop thinking like that!" A finger was thrust into Seiya's face, and she recoiled instinctively, nearly sprawling backwards across the bed. Minako was there instantly, leaning over her, one knee braced on the edge of the bed and her left arm supporting her body while she glared down at Seiya. "I can tell what you're thinking, Seiya, and you're wrong, damn it. Usagi thought she _had_ to be with Mamoru, so she never even considered that she might have the opportunity to be with you. She just pushed you away because she couldn't deal with wanting to be with you. But after five years of denying herself, she couldn't take it anymore." Minako's sapphire blue eyes shone with conviction. "She's the one who came to Kinmoku to find you. She stayed here to be with _you_, Seiya Kou, because she couldn't bear to leave you! Don't write her off now, not when everything you've ever wanted is finally within your grasp."

Without saying anything, Seiya just stared up at her, speechless. Finally, she managed to say, "But - "

"No buts!" Minako practically hissed. "Look, I read the letter that Usagi left to Mamoru. She pretty much said that the thought of getting married without knowing what else was waiting for her was too much. She was referring to you! You're the only thing that could have diverted her from that path and made her realize Crystal Tokyo isn't the future that she wants." She sighed and sat back, straddling Seiya's thighs. "Look, I can't say for certain that she wants to be with you forever, but please don't give up before you even talk to her."

Seiya contemplated this silently, and then sighed. "Um... could you get off?" she said wryly, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, uh, sorry." Blushing a deep pink, Minako scrambled backwards and then sat back down beside Ami. Seiya sat up and straightened out her shirt, ignoring the way that everyone was staring at her. She needed time to think, and she couldn't do that around her friends.

"I'll see you guys later," she said distractedly, rising to her feet. Without waiting for an answer, she walked out, closing the door firmly behind her. It was only after she was halfway down the hall that she realized that _she_ could have asked _them_ to leave, seeing as how it was her bedroom. But no... she needed fresh air, and as lovely as the balcony in her room could be, there was only one place she was interested in going.

The courtyard looked much the same as it had the last time she'd visited, which had been the day when she really spoke to Haruki for the first time. Seiya sat down on the grass and closed her eyes with a sigh, remembering that day with painful clarity. Usagi had been on Kinmoku for all that time, but she hadn't said anything to the Starlights, not even when the two of them were alone. Why? It was hard to believe that the blonde really had any intention of being with Seiya when she'd had several opportunities to speak up. Why had she chosen to remain silent? Would she have ever said anything, or would she have returned to Earth one day and left the Starlights none the wiser that she'd ever been around?

"By the Stars..." she muttered to herself, rubbing her aching head. "Odango... why couldn't you have just come to me when you arrived on Kinmoku? Why all the secrecy?" Shaking her head, she sat quietly for several minutes, thinking about what Minako said. Was there really a chance for her and Usagi to be more than just friends? Did she even want that anymore? For the past five years, she'd tried to get used to the fact that the blonde princess would never be hers. Did she want to open herself up to that kind of heartache and misery? Because if she had a taste of life with Usagi, she didn't think she would ever be able to let go without dying.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even hear someone approaching until a shadow fell over her, blocking her view of the sun. Startled, she opened her eyes and recoiled instinctively when she saw that it was Mamoru. Panic shot through her when she realized that they were in a secluded area where no one else ever went because their courtyards were private. Without thinking, she shoved her hand into her pocket and gripped her transformation pen, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice. But Mamoru made no move to attack. He stood in front of her, hands shoved into his pockets, and looked down at her with no anger in his eyes. If anything, she would have said that his expression was more thoughtful than anything else.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"W-what?" Seiya blinked up at him, stunned.

"Usagi. Do you love her?"

"Yes." The honest answer came so swiftly to her lips that it couldn't have been anything but the truth. Seiya looked away, a little surprised at herself. During their first year back on Kinmoku, she'd wrestled with herself a lot, wondering whether she had really loved Usagi or whether she'd been infatuated with the blonde during Princess Kakyuu's absence. It had taken her some time to be able to admit that she really, truly was in love with Tsukino Usagi, but she hadn't admitted it to anyone. Now, every time she turned around, someone was asking her and she appeared to have no qualms about answering. Desperate to break the tension, she added in a teasing voice, "You're not going to hit me, are you?"

Mamoru smiled slightly. "No. I can't be angry at you or hate you for falling in love with her. She draws everyone to her. We're little moths to her light."

"If that's the case, then I guess now I know why you're really here," Seiya said, hiding her confusion with the light-hearted comment. How could Mamoru_ not_ hate her? She'd hated him, a little, for being the one who Usagi loved the most. "You came to get her back."

He sighed and shook his head. "I thought that's why I decided to come along. But having been here for the past few days... Having seen what she did yesterday..." His gaze was distant. "I think I came to say good-bye."

"What?" she burst out. "But... you love her!"

"I do," Mamoru nodded. "May I sit?"

"Uh, sure." It was an unexpected question, and she wasn't quite sure what to say. Their whole conversation was completely discomfiting. Seiya watched uneasily as he sat down across from her, but she felt a little better when the two of them were on the same level and she didn't have to worry about an attack coming down on her from above. "What did you mean?"

"There's a part of me that will always love Usagi," he said, making himself comfortable on the grass. "I assume Minako-san or Ami-san told you about the future that was supposed to happen. Crystal Tokyo." He spoke the name with a certain amount of reverence. "For a long time, the thought of Crystal Tokyo was comforting to me. Being assured that I would have a family someday... nothing in the world means as much to me as that." A sad smile creased his lips. "It's occurred to me over the past few days that I was looking forward to having a family more than I was looking forward to a life with Usagi at my side. I don't love her any less than I did... I don't think that's possible... but I think I love her differently."

"Then... that's it?" Seiya asked, unable to hide her astonishment. She had walked away from Usagi only because she'd loved the girl enough to let her go. That, and a pervasive sense of duty had driven Seiya back to Kinmoku. Tilting her head, she tried to imagine letting Usagi go if she was fortunate enough to be in Mamoru's position, and couldn't. "You're just... letting her go?"

"I'm fairly certain I already did. We've grown apart during these past five years, and I didn't do anything to change that. Neither of us did." Mamoru's eyes shuttered, as though he was remembering something particularly unpleasant. "Usagi had the courage to change things before we became trapped in something that we couldn't escape. I would have allowed things to continue, always knowing in my heart that something wasn't right, but never having the strength to face up to it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm telling you that if you want her, you can have her."

Seiya's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

Mamoru smirked. "I came here with the intention of fighting to get her back. I was willing to do whatever it took to get you out of the way," he confessed quietly. "No matter what it took, I would have done it. If I were Endymion already, I'd never give up." His head sank, and he rolled his shoulders slowly. "But I'm not. I can accept that maybe there's something different or better out there waiting for me. Usagi started this, and it's up to me to finish things. Her heart will stop her from going after what she wants as long as she is torn between hurting one of us." Finally, he turned, his dark blue eyes steady. "Promise me, Seiya, that you will look after her and the children. That you will care for them, protect them, and love her no matter what happens."

Those words, so reminiscent of the ones that Seiya had uttered when she'd left Earth, rendered her temporarily speechless. Her lips opened and closed a few times in shock as she tried to absorb what had just happened. Mamoru, Usagi's prince, had just given her leave to pursue the beautiful little blonde to her heart's content._ And_ he'd all but promised that he wouldn't stand in the way! Had she died at some point and gone to paradise? Quickly, she reached down and pinched herself on the inside of her arm. It stung, which meant that she was still alive, not dreaming, and apparently, miracles really did come true.

"I promise," she breathed out. "If Odango wants me like that, I will. Mamoru-san... Thank you."

He cast her a crooked grin. "It was for all of us," he explained simply, like that summed up everything he had just said. Perhaps it did. She still wasn't sure that she understood, but he seemed comfortable in his decision, and that was all that mattered. "Just give me a chance to talk to her, first. I want to explain."

"You can have all the time you need," Seiya replied. She needed a few hours, maybe even days, to think about everything that had just happened. In the span of hours, her whole world had changed, and she was having trouble keep up with it. Usagi had been completely off limits for so long that she had difficulty wrapping her mind around the idea that the moon princess could be hers. Might be hers already, if Minako was to be believed.

Mamoru nodded to her and stood up. Seiya watched him leave and then stretched out on the grass, rubbing the palms of her hands hard against her eyes. Okay, so she'd always held out some form of hope that Usagi would someday be hers... but she had never actually expected it to happen. What had happened to the girl that would make her want to change things so drastically? Minako seemed to believe that Usagi had fallen in love with her five years ago, but... Seiya opened her eyes and blinked, squinting in the bright light. There was no doubt about it. She needed to talk to Usagi, too, and soon, before all of the questions rushing through her head made her explode. Answers could only come from one place. Too bad she'd have to wait her turn.

**TLYM**

Minako sat down in the spot where Seiya had just vacated and sighed as the other girl left, or rather fled, the room. While she was hoping that Seiya had gone straight to Usagi and the two of them were making out, she doubted that was the case. The confusion in Seiya's face as she and Ami had explained things had been hard to look at. She felt enormously guilty for never having made the situation clear to Seiya before. They had all allowed the Starlight to leave believing that Usagi had chosen Mamoru over her. Not one of them had bothered to explain that Usagi had never really had a choice before. No wonder Seiya was so bewildered! The blonde groaned and fell backwards with her hands over her face. What a mess!

"So, you're saying this future is gone now? Usagi-san destroyed it when she came here?" Taiki said, paying no attention to the girl beside her. "Why would she do something like that?"

Ami floundered, uncertain of what to say, and bit her lip. "I can't say for certain. I'm making an educated guess when I say that I think the idea of Crystal Tokyo scared her. It's a lot of pressure to put on someone who's not used to that. Usagi-chan is just a regular high school girl."

"What Ami-chan really means to say is that Usagi fell in love with Seiya, couldn't face up to it, and chose to deny what she felt until Seiya left and he didn't have to think about it anymore," Minako called out from behind her hands, knowing that what she was saying was the honest truth. "She denied it for five whole years until the wedding was staring her in the face and it hit her that if she went through with it, she would lose Seiya forever. She panicked."

Slender hands wrapped around Minako's wrists and pulled them away from her face. She blinked up into cat-green eyes as Yaten spoke. "But why did she hide when she came here? Seiya would have been ecstatic to see her. We wouldn't have turned her away." There was something in Yaten's voice that just might have been hurt.

Two sets of blue eyes softened. "Yaten-kun, Usagi-chan just wanted to see you. I don't think she planned to stay here," Ami said gently. "She couldn't even admit her feelings for Seiya to herself, much less to anyone else. I think that letting you guys know that she was here would have made running away from Mamoru-san seem too real."

"Usagi loves you. I'm the goddess of love, I can tell," Minako added, looking deeply into those beautiful green eyes that had captivated her heart back on Earth. She took a quick, almost sharp breath, and whispered, "_I_ love you."

For quite possibly the first time in her life, Yaten was struck completely speechless, her mouth open a little as though she couldn't believe what Minako had just said. The blonde followed through on her simple admission by leaning up and pressing her lips to Yaten's. It only took a second for the silver-haired girl to get over her shock and respond. She pulled back a little, studied the twinkling blue eyes beneath her, and then went back for more. Beside them, Taiki rolled her eyes with exasperated amusement and looked back at Ami, who was grinning broadly as she watched her two friends share a second kiss.

"You believe that Usagi-san is truly in love with Seiya?" Taiki asked.

Ami nodded. "I do," she said softly, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "You know... when you left Earth, I believe you three left your hearts behind. But... you also took three new hearts with you."

Violet eyes widened slightly, and then Taiki blushed as well. She didn't say anything, but she did slide off of the bed and take a seat beside Ami. Slowly, she reached out and laced their fingers together, gazing down at the unique combination of pale, almost white against deeply tanned. It was a good feeling and she found herself smiling. Ami fairly beamed as she squeezed Taiki's hand, for the first time feeling some hope about her future with Taiki. For all of their futures with the Starlights. It would be rocky, and no doubt there were some problems coming in the near future, but what she had right then was more than she'd ever dared to hope for.

**TLYM**

Usagi awakened to the feeling of familiar hands holding one of hers. A rough thumb gently stroked over the back of her small hand as a familiar voice whispered her name, encouraging her to wake up. She opened her eyes, fighting to stay awake, and looked up at her prince. "Mamo-chan...?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked, warmth visible in the dark eyes.

"M'tired..." she admitted, allowing her head to drop back down onto the soft, cushioned pillow. The room was dark, and she could tell that she was somewhere she'd never been before. Certainly not the hospital-type room where she had been taken the last time she was injured. She was curious, but she didn't have enough strength to ask questions. As long as she was still in the Tankei Palace, that was all she cared about.

"I figured you would be. That's alright. I have to talk to you, and it's fine by me if you just want to listen." Mamoru paused and scooted his chair closer, never releasing his grip on her hand. Usagi watched him, feeling nervous butterflies in her stomach. He must have caught her anxiety, because he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Usako. I'm not angry with you. I really thought that I would be when I saw you again. I have to admit, you really threw me for a loop. I was completely shocked when I got your letter, and I think I lost my head for a little while there. I was convinced that something must have happened to you, and I'm pretty sure that I nearly scared Minako-san half to death when I showed up at her hotel room in the middle of the night."

"Sorry..." Usagi murmured, feeling a swell of guilt. When she'd left that hastily scribbled letter for him, she hadn't really stopped to imagine what his reaction would be, and she could only imagine how _she _would have felt if she'd come home to that kind of letter. Tears welled up in her eyes, and one slid down her cheek before she could stop it. She'd really screwed up.

"Don't cry, Usako," he said gently, brushing the tear away. "I told you, I'm not angry. It took me a little while to work through everything I was feeling. Guilt. Sadness. And alright, a little anger, but mostly I was scared. I couldn't deal with the fact that Crystal Tokyo was gone." He dropped his head, placing his forehead against the back of her hand, like a peasant would pray to a revered princess. "I couldn't understand how you could just give that up. I knew that we were growing apart, that our relationship was not headed down a good road, but I didn't think that our happiness was worth not having that future."

His words were causing a strange storm of emotions. She couldn't decide whether to feel guilty for leaving him and not being there when he needed her support, or angry that he had been so willing to sacrifice them. It took her a moment to gather herself enough to speak, and when she did, the words came out clear and strong. "I want to be happy, Mamo-chan."

He nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry, Usako, for not being enough to make you happy."

Guilt it was. "That's not what I – "

"I know, but I wanted to say it anyway." He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. For the first time, Usagi noticed that her hair was back to being golden blonde highlighted with silver. It made her absurdly happy. "When we arrived on the planet and you didn't come speak to us, I figured that was your answer. I came here intending to ask whether there was a chance that we could get back together, but now I see there isn't. We both deserve more, you know? Well, of course you do." Chuckling, he kissed her hand. "I just needed more closure than a letter could give me."

"I guess I should've stayed and talked to you," she said sheepishly, feeling a little stronger than she had before. "I should have talked to you as soon as I started feeling like I was trapped in our relationship." She stared at his shoulder, at the little curl of hair that she had always loved to twine around her finger, because it was easier than looking into his eyes while she confessed her faults. "I was... ashamed of how I was feeling. I didn't know how to tell you that a part of me had feelings for someone else." There, she'd said it. Hesitantly, she raised her eyes to Mamoru's face.

"You're in love with Seiya," he said quietly.

Usagi nodded. "I am." Her voice was quiet but strong, and she felt a wave of relief at finally being able to admit it to the one person who probably should have been one of the first to hear about it. "I think I have been for a long time. I just couldn't admit it to myself until I came here and saw how much I needed to be with her." She managed to force herself to look into his eyes, searching for any hint of anger. "Do you... hate me?"

It was unexpected, and she couldn't help jumping in surprise when he leaned in and kissed her. The soft brush of his lips caused the same warmth and comfort that she was so familiar with to tingle across her skin. She shivered as he pulled back, realizing that just holding hands with Seiya when Seiya didn't even know who she was had been a hundred times more exciting and heart-pounding than a kiss from Mamoru had ever been. What she was thinking must have shown on her face, because he grinned, and she blushed, a little embarrassed. Somewhere along the line, even though Seiya hadn't known who she was, her feelings had grown so much stronger that it was a little frightening.

'_I guess this is the power of admitting what you feel,_' she thought wryly, unconsciously squeezing Mamoru's hand tightly. She wasn't sure that she wanted him to go. It sounded like he was saying good-bye, and that meant she was really going to be heading into a new future that was uncharted territory. And no matter how terrifying the thought of Crystal Tokyo had been, that didn't make her current situation any less scary.

"What if... what if I screw it up?" she asked quietly. "What if Seiya hates me for not telling her that I was here?" She bit her lip hard, realizing that the very idea was nearly unbearable.

Mamoru chuckled. "Usako, you have no idea how different you are around Seiya," he observed. The comment surprised her, and she blinked up at him. "You seem much more human around her. I think I like it."

"Mamo-chan!" she protested, uncertain of whether that was a compliment or an insult. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I was scared about the future, too, but I think we're doing the right thing, especially now that Chibi-Usa-chan is around. I read your note again before I came here. What you said about not wanting to have any regrets really got to me." He looked down at her hand, absently stroking her fingers. "I've worked hard to become a doctor, but I was prepared to give it up because I thought that I had to. I never allowed myself to think that maybe that wasn't really what I wanted. Whatever else happens for you, Usako, I'm glad that you had the courage to leave me. I know it wasn't easy. I regret that you had to do it on your own. But I will always be thankful for you. I was wrong to think that our happiness didn't matter enough to give up Crystal Tokyo."

Tears sparkled again in her eyes, but for a different reason. "I'll always love you, Mamo-chan. You're my prince, and I won't forget that. I want to be friends with you."

"You're the first girlfriend I've ever broken up with where I actually wanted that, too," he replied. She smiled as he stood up. "Listen, Usako. I know it's going to be hard when it comes to Seiya. I don't think you've ever really had a relationship before that wasn't based on destiny. I can't tell you what will happen, but I do know that Seiya still loves you." Mamoru reached down and cupped her cheek, memorizing the feeling of her skin against his hand. "Don't let go of that."

"I won't," she promised, pressing her hand against his before it slipped away. She watched as he left the room and had to press back the urge to cry at the knowledge that their relationship was really and truly over. For the past several weeks, she'd agonized between Seiya and Mamoru, always thinking that the decision would be hers alone to make. Somehow, she'd forgotten that there were two other people in the mix who had thoughts and feelings as well. Mamoru had made his choice. Usagi took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. Her heart was pounding with a mixture of fear and excitement. It was time to offer Seiya the chance to make hers.

* * *

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Such nice reviews. I can't believe I've passed 150! You have no idea how excited that makes me, seriously. It's enough to have gotten me started on thinking about my next S/U story, let's put it that way! For some reason, I had a really hard time starting this chapter. The tone of the chapter just felt off to me for the longest time, and I had to fiddle with it a lot before it finally got to the point where it seemed right. I still think it's a bit off, so bear with me, please. Happy New Year and enjoy the last chapter of 2011!

* * *

During the next two days, after Mamoru slipped out of her bedroom, Usagi didn't remember a lot of what happened. She was vaguely aware of people coming to visit her – Ami and Minako, her children, even Princess Kakyuu at one point – but she had lost so much energy to the black thing that she often drifted back to sleep before she had the opportunity to speak more than a few confused words to them. Everyone was reluctant to wake her when she was sleeping, which meant that she hadn't gotten the chance to share her suspicions. Sailor Star Lover and Lord Kohaku were still walking around freely, and it bothered her to no end that she couldn't even sit up in bed without feeling like her body weighed five hundred pounds.

'_I should have told Mamo-chan when I had the chance_,' she thought blearily, forcing her eyes to open. The ceiling came into focus slowly. A talk about their relationship could have easily waited, but instead she'd allowed herself to get distracted. Of course, she hadn't thought it would take so long to recuperate, either. She'd never had all of her energy drained before, but as expected, the experience wasn't pleasant. Every muscle in her body ached with a bone-deep weariness that never seemed to end.

Frantic footsteps and hushed whispers outside of her door alerted her to the fact that something was wrong. Usagi blinked heavily and strained to listen, tilting her head in the direction of the balcony. The doors were closed, and she could only just make out the sound of... "Oh fuck," she breathed, struggling to push the covers of her bed away. She rolled off of the bed – literally – and fell to her knees, wincing as she landed on the cold marble floor. It would have taken more strength than she had to stand, so she crawled over to the doors and reached up with a shaking hand to push them open. Instantly, the sounds of battle flooded into her room, and her jaw dropped with horror.

It was like the battle with Galaxia all over again. Youma of every kind had swarmed into through the Palace gates before the unsuspecting guards could close them. Starlights and sol senshi alike ran to meet the youma before the creatures could reach the Palace and those inside. Because her room faced the front of the Tankei Palace, she was awarded with an excellent view of beams of everything color of the rainbow flashed repeatedly, destroying some and driving the rest back. The problem was, for every youma that was destroyed, a dozen more appeared out of thin air to take its place. Honestly, she could tell that they were nothing more than run-of-the-mill, weak creatures that the senshi normally would have had no difficulty with – even a normal Kinmokian armed with a sword could take one down – but the sheer, overwhelming amount of them was causing a serious problem.

"Oh Mother..." she whispered, leaning heavily against the doorframe. "Everyone... be careful." A cry of worry caught in her throat when Sailor Star Prayer stumbled and went down under a swarm of youma. When she didn't reappear after several minutes, Saturn and Destroyer abandoned their posts and ran to her aid. The two of them managed to get Prayer standing while the rest of the senshi drove the youma back through the Palace gates, but it was clear that the senshi were becoming overwhelmed, and the gates were only a temporary measure: they would soon fall. Usagi watched Fighter shout something unintelligible and gesture towards the palace. Prayer, leaning heavily against Giver, glared at her and said something in return, but she wasn't given the chance to argue. The ten senshi quickly began retreating towards the palace, obviously planning to re-group and treat injuries before continuing the fight.

"I have to help. They can't do this alone," Usagi realized. Her friends were at a severe disadvantage because they had no idea of just who they were fighting. There was no way she was going to allow them to continue to battle without being more prepared, and that meant she had to get her ass down the stairs and into the heat of things before _he _took full advantage of the fact that no one knew anything yet. Still, it was agonizing, dragging her body into a standing position and forcing herself away from the wall. The room spun the instant she was vertical, and she had to stop, one hand pressed against the nearest source of support, until the disorienting feeling stopped.

"Fucking hell, you're a dead man," she muttered, pausing just long enough to grab her locket off of the nightstand. It seemed to take ages to make the short walk across her room. In front of her door, she pushed her hair back, took a deep breath, and squared her shoulders, pushing the nagging exhaustion to the back of her mind. She couldn't think about that right now; the fate of Kinmoku was a lot more important than sleep.

"Hey, where are you - "

Ignoring the surprised spluttering maid that had been stationed right outside her door, Usagi forced herself to rush out into the hallway. Her amazed glance took in the four doors on either side of the corridor, painted in very specific colors, before another rumble shook the palace and jerked her out of her admiration. _'Right, there will be time for standing around and staring later_,' she thought grimly, taking off down the hall as fast as she could. The maid's voice called after her, shouting for her to stop, but the blonde paid her no attention whatsoever. By that point, she knew her way around the Tankei Palace well enough that she was able to make it down to the throne room without running into anyone. Of course, it helped that any available guards were outside fighting against the youma in an effort to keep them from reaching the palace.

Princess Kakyuu, as Usagi had known that she would be, was keeping things calm in the throne room. Many of the servants from the castle were in there with her, seeking protection. A thin contingent of guards surrounded the room, making sure that no one dangerous or threatening got in. A few of the guards looked at Usagi with suspicion, but because she was still wearing her maid uniform, allowed her to walk in without challenge. Unsurprisingly, the Starlights were also gathered there, Sailor Star Loved included, and so were the sol senshi, Chibi-Usa, Tuxedo Kamen, and Chibi-Chibi. Lord Kohaku was noticeably absent, and Usagi's expression darkened as she wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. He was a dead man walking when she got her hands on him.

"There's too many of them," Sailor Star Giver was saying to her princess, looking worried. She was clutching her shoulder, but blood flowed freely through her fingers and dribbled down her arm to the floor. A small pool of it had already formed beneath her hand, and her face looked pale in the harsh light. "They've flooded the city and are converging on the palace walls. We've managed to drive them back so far, but I don't see how we can - "

"We've got to keep trying," Venus interrupted her, blue eyes alight with fire. There was no way that she would _ever_ give up. "They'll destroy your planet."

"Don't you think that we know that? But just rushing out there blindly is a complete mistake. We have to have a plan!" Prayer spoke up, glaring at Venus. She was sitting on the floor with Lover crouched beside her. Lover was the only one aside from Tuxedo Kamen, Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Chibi, and Princess Kakyuu who hadn't been injured in some way, Usagi noticed. Her uniform was still completely spotless, and she didn't look fatigued in the slightest. Venus glowered back at her and opened her mouth to respond. Usagi cut her off.

"I have a plan," she announced before Venus could say something she might regret. As she spoke, she moved further into the room, stepping out of the shadows. Several shocked expressions swung her way, but she ignored all of them as she held out her locket, offering it on the palm of her hand like a prayer. The ginzuishou was humming with years of stored power as it began to awaken from a long slumber, and Chibi-Usa stiffened, a soft gasp escaping her as the pink crystal began to respond in kind. "It involves kicking someone's ass for having the nerve to bring this fight to another planet instead of facing us like he was supposed to."

"Usagi-chan! You're okay!" Disregarding the comment, Venus started to step towards her with arms outstretched, but she was brought up short by a quick shake of Usagi's head. The blonde frowned doubtfully and stopped, confused. "Usagi-chan...?"

"Let's just do this," Usagi said tiredly. The world was threatening to spin around her if she didn't remain perfectly still, and to be honest she felt like crap, but she was not so exhausted that she didn't have the energy for this. Slowly, carefully, she turned to glance at the princess, who had been observing the senshi without speaking. "With your permission of course, Princess Kakyuu."

Kakyuu tilted her head, a thoughtful expression passing over her face. After a moment, she smiled, looking more than a little amused. "You may do whatever you like, Serenity. All of Kinmoku is at your command."

"Thank you," she replied softly with a short bow. There was no need to say that she didn't require any more help than she already had. Twisting, her eyes sought and found Chibi-Usa, who was still wearing the disguise from the Luna Ball, and she extended the hand that wasn't holding her locket in invitation. Chibi-Usa didn't hesitate in the slightest, instantly moving over to her mother's side and sliding her hand into Usagi's. At the feel of that small hand and the trust so easily given, Usagi closed her eyes and thought about the gift of new magic that her mother had bestowed on her for her daughter, and felt her lips curve her in the first true smile she'd given since she'd woken up that morning. "Ready?"

"Yes," Chibi-Usa said hesitantly, looking a little nervous. She could feel the fluctuation of power in the ginzuishou and had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what it meant, as it brought to mind the first time that Usagi had become Super Sailor Moon using the Holy Grail. It felt similar, but at the same time, it much stronger. The pink crystal was straining to keep up, and she didn't know if she would be able to handle this, but she knew that she had to try. Taking a deep, calming breath, she closed her eyes as well and called out in unison with her mother.

"_Moon Eternal, MAKE-UP_!"

Brilliant light flashed through the room, so bright that everyone had to look away, even Princess Kakyuu. When it died away, Eternal Sailor Moon was standing in the middle of the room, hand in hand with a new senshi that no one had ever seen before. She was wearing a fuku similar to her mother's, only in shades of pale pink, red, and yellow, with pink and gold crescent moons being the predominant theme, even decorating the ribbons flowing down her back. Pale pink hair was tied up into the two trademark, cone-shaped odango, with the streamers falling nearly to her waist. Her puffed sleeves were a deep blue color, and like her mother, her tiara had disappeared to be replaced with the golden crescent moon mark. Instead of white, her smaller wings were a pale shade of silver.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?" Saturn whispered, stunned.

"My name is Eternal Sailor Crescent Moon," corrected the girl with a small smile, blinking still dark blue eyes at her best friend. She looked up at Eternal Sailor Moon with a brief look of confusion. "I don't understand. How did..." Her voice trailed off and she spread her arms lightly to indicate the new Eternal form that she had reached. Truth be told, when Crystal Tokyo had fallen apart, Chibi-Usa had resigned herself to remaining at the Super level, because she'd felt the drop in her power after the future was officially destroyed and she began to exist outside of the timeline. Now, she could feel new strength running through her veins and burning through the pink crystal, and she couldn't help giving a little shiver. Was this the moon power that always kept Usagi going? No wonder her mother was nearly impossible to beat.

"It's a gift from your grandmother," explained Sailor Moon, looking slightly wistful at the memory. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling a little better now that she had transformed. "I visited her for a few a minutes... She said that you would need that power. I thought it would induce your Eternal form, but I couldn't be sure."

Sailor Crescent Moon nodded and then turned back to the others. She hadn't been fighting with the rest of the senshi; Tuxedo Kamen had insisted that she and Chibi-Chibi remain behind during their first attempt at taking down the wave of youma, and he'd stayed to protect them and Princess Kakyuu just in case. But that hadn't stopped her from watching the other senshi fight from the safety of the palace, and she knew that they had been desperately outnumbered. Now that she and her mother were ready to battle, the war would be far more equal. Her thoughts prompted an answering fizzle of power from the pink crystal, and then, without any prompting, her Kaleido Moon Scope appeared before her. When she instinctively reached out and grabbed it, Chibi-Chibi giggled, and the Scope began to shine with a beautiful white light. Slowly, it changed, morphing into a Tier similar to Sailor Moon's.

"Serenity," Kakyuu said quietly, breaking the awed silence that had fallen when Crescent Moon's Rose Tier appeared. She hesitated briefly, looking as though she would have liked to have said more than she thought she should have. Perhaps something along the lines of the fact that Sailor Moon didn't need to fight for her planet. But the words got caught in her throat, and finally, she merely swallowed hard, uncharacteristically nervous, and murmured a simple, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Looking a little embarrassed, Sailor Moon jerked her head. "Come on, let's go before things get any worse out there."

Prayer frowned, looking very much like she wanted to protest the command, but she was over-ridden before she got the chance to say a single word. Sailor Venus, Mercury, Saturn, Fighter, Healer, and Maker all started forward at the same time, responding to the softly spoken order without thinking twice about it. Healer jerked to a stop, a flush rising in her cheeks when she realized what she was doing, but Venus hooked an arm through hers and forced her to keep moving, following Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Crescent Moon out the throne doors, leaving the Ginkei Starlights behind to decide whether they would come along. At a subtle nod from Princess Kakyuu, all four of them did, though Lover lagged behind with a frown on her face and only hurried when Giver turned to scowl at her. This time, Chibi-Chibi and Tuxedo Kamen were the only ones to remain behind with Kakyuu, the servants, and a few guards.

The youma were still being held outside of the palace walls thanks to the efforts of the guards. The few that had managed to slip past the gates were being dealt with, but it was clearly a matter of time – and not long at that – before the gates fell. Sailor Moon stopped and surveyed the battle with a thoughtful expression, searching for the tell-tale uniform that would indicate where their true enemy was. She didn't spot him, and that made her suspicious. Walking around in the guise of Lord Kohaku, he could go anywhere in the palace, and no one would be the wiser. That was dangerous, and had to be rectified immediately. Turning towards the others, she opened her mouth to tell them the truth... and never got the chance. Because she had her back to the fight, she didn't notice the attack coming at her, but the others did. Fighter threw herself forward and knocked Sailor Moon out of the way as the rest of the senshi scattered, leaving the beam of light to strike the ground harmlessly where she'd been standing.

Moon grunted in pain as she landed hard on top of Fighter, who had twisted at the last second to make sure that she was on the bottom. She braced one of her hands on the grass and looked down into dark blue eyes that shone with worry. It was a scene so reminiscent of the battle with Galaxia that, for a moment, she nearly lost track of where they actually were. "Fighter..." she whispered.

A weak smile played across Fighter's face, and she lifted a hand to brush Moon's cheek. "You okay?"

'_You still love me._' It shot through her mind accompanied by a strong sense of relief, and Sailor Moon sagged against her, wanting nothing more than to lay her head on Fighter's chest and tell the beautiful soldier everything. "I'm fine."

"Sailor Moon! Fighter! Watch out!"

Fighter gripped the slender arms above her and rolled, yanking the two of them out of the way of the second attack. This time, she ended up above Sailor Moon, and she spared a second to smile down at the younger before she twisted, searching for the sources of the attacks. For a moment, she didn't see anything. Then the air seemed to shiver, and a tall man, dressed in a plain grey uniform lined with crimson, appeared. He had short, golden blonde hair and piercing, dark green eyes that were pinned on Sailor Moon and Fighter. His face was a mask of hatred, and his lips were curled up in a cold sneer. One of his outstretched hands had a gleaming ball of white energy hovering about two inches above his palms.

"Jadeite!" Sailor Mercury cried out, her hand flying to her mouth with shock. "What... How... I thought..."

"Thought I was dead," he mocked with a broad smirk. "Foolish sailor senshi. I knew that you were weak, but I had no idea that you were_ this_ weak."

"You're the one who's weak!" The only one who wasn't surprised by his appearance, Sailor Moon sat up as much as she could with Fighter's solid weight pinning her to the ground. "I believed that you were dead after that last fight. You should have counted your blessings. If you had any intelligence, Jadeite, you wouldn't have shown your face around here."

Jadeite just smirked, seemingly unperturbed by the implied threat. "Foolish little moon princess. Had I known the power you would someday possess, I would have killed you when you were a child and been done with it," he taunted. "When I was awoken from my sleep, I believed that _she_ was strong enough to defeat you. It's unfortunate that those who faced you before me weren't strong enough to destroy you once and for all, but make no mistake, I will succeed where they have failed. I have power that you have only faced in nightmares." Glittering green eyes swept over the senshi, lingering on Crescent Moon and Fighter. "And I know what your true weakness is."

A cold chill of fear shot down Sailor Moon's spine. Sailor Venus reached out and grabbed Crescent Moon, stepping in front of the child protectively. "You have no business bringing destruction to this planet!" she snapped angrily. "If you have the power that you claim to, you would have faced us on Earth."

He laughed. It was a harsh sound. "Why would I want to do that when this is so much more fun?" he asked, shaking his head. "I admit, I was rather disappointed when I felt the power of the ginzuishou arriving on this planet. It forced me to make my move much sooner than I had anticipated." His expression darkened briefly. "I have spent long years cultivating my power on this planet after Galaxia failed, and I would have been able to take over without trouble had it not been for you. Somehow, you always manage to mess up my plans, you little bitch."

"I aim to please," Sailor Moon quipped, sliding out from underneath Fighter. The two of them stood up, and she summoned her Eternal Tier with the barest twitch of her fingers. Truthfully, she didn't know if she could destroy Jadeite. Although she had come a long way since the last time she had faced him, there was definitely something different about the Dark Kingdom's last remaining Shittenou. An aura of pervading darkness surrounded him, threatening any who dared to get too close.

Sure enough, he appeared to be amused rather than threatened. "Your power can do nothing against me. I will destroy you and everyone you hold dear... and then I will take both Kinmoku and Earth for my own."

"That's what you think. _Star Shining Charge_!" Sailor Star Giver's attack was unexpected, but Jadeite was still able to dodge it with no problems. He spun through the air like he possessed invisible wings, soaring over the gates and landing neatly on the ground several feet away, laughing loudly. Several of the youma behind him screamed and renewed their efforts against the gates, struggling to break through and join their leader.

"Foolish woman," Jadeite said with a confident sneer. "If the Moon Princess isn't strong enough to defeat me, what makes you think that_ your_ power will be?" The ball of energy in his hand began to shift and glow, forming a shield. He raised his other hand in their direction, preparing an attack, but Maker reacted first.

"_Star Merciful Action_!" she yelled. A flurry of violet, star-shaped beams exploded out of her out-stretched hands. It was impossible to miss the look of shock on Jadeite's face when the stars sliced through the shield and slammed into his body, causing him to rock backwards and nearly lose his balance.

"Mama!" A small, slender hand caught at Eternal Sailor Moon's, and she turned to see that Crescent Moon had somehow ended up next to her during the confusion. Her daughter was still holding onto the Rose Tier she'd been granted. Understanding struck in about two seconds, and she smiled grimly.

"Ready?" she whispered. Crescent Moon nodded, her blue eyes shining with determination. The two of them held out their Tiers so that the tips were just barely touching. Together, they called out: "_White Moon Crystal Power Kiss_!"

A blinding, beautiful and warm light exploded from the Tiers, sweeping out over the planet of Kinmoku. Every single youma was destroyed instantly. Jadeite just barely managed to teleport away before the light would have struck him as well. Eternal Sailor Moon poured everything she had into the attack, willing the raw moonlight to protect and rejuvenate the planet that she had come to love as dearly as Earth. It responded to her desire, sinking into the planet's core and helping to right the destruction that Jadeite had been causing for so long. Fighter, who was still kneeling on the ground to the left of them, watched in nothing short of awe, recognizing the feeling and just barely containing her gasp as the light finally died away. It was the same one as when Usagi had lit up the universe with her shine.

"He's gone!" Venus groaned, staring at the spot where Jadeite had been. "What a coward."

"The Shittenou have never been known for being particularly brave," Moon rasped. An ugly headache was forming behind her eyes, the result of too much magic worked on too little sleep. Her body felt weak, and she was glad that she had already fallen to one knee, or she might have done something embarrassing like collapse. "It's not surprising that Jadeite turned and ran when he had a taste of our power. I'm sure that he has over-estimated his ability to defeat us."

"That sounds like him," said Mercury distastefully. One hand slipped up to her ear where she slid her fingers over her earring, causing the blue visor over her eyes to vanish. From the moment that Jadeite had appeared, she had whipped her computer out and begun collecting data. Once she and Taiki had the chance to go over it, perhaps that would give them a hint as to how they could feat him.

"Are all of the youma gone?" Destroyer asked. She was looking at Crescent Moon and Moon as she spoke, and there was something that might have been a hint of respect in her eyes.

"They are," Moon confirmed, ducking her head. "They weren't very strong. He was testing your power and seeing whether you would be able to push him back. Honestly, you would have been able to destroy them easily if there hadn't been so many of them." Slowly, she made an attempt to get to her feet. Her knees threatened to buckle underneath the weight of her body, but after a second of concentration, she managed to remain standing.

"And just who _was_ he? The two of you seemed to know each other well." Prayer's eyes were narrowed, practically boring into Sailor Moon. She advanced on the blonde. "I knew there was something weird about you from the very beginning. I cautioned my princess about allowing you to remain here when you had no identification and no proof that you weren't out to harm her, but she insisted on your presence, and I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. I should have trusted my own judgement. Our Princess is too kind for her own good. All of this destruction..." She threw out a hand to indicate the gates and everything beyond. "Everything we've been facing since you had the nerve to show up on this planet... It's all _your_ fault!"

In a pale flash of light, Sailor Moon let her transformation go and nearly staggered under the powerful wave of exhaustion that rolled over her. Once she'd caught her balance, Usagi looked into Prayer's eyes and said simply, "That's true. I'm sorry."

Usagi wasn't really sure of what happened next. Heat flashed through her right cheek and the world tilted dizzily. Hands grabbed at her, preventing her from falling to the ground as a blazing pain set in, radiating up and down the right side of her face. She opened her eyes, blinking, and realized that Healer and Saturn were holding her up. One of Saturn's hands was holding up her glaive, which was pointed straight at Prayer. The end of the gleaming blade was mere inches from Prayer's throat. Mercury and Venus had both started forward, and even Maker and Fighter had taken a step to defend the blonde.

"Don't," Usagi said when she'd regained the ability to speak. "Firefly, stop. She's right to be angry. It_ is_ my fault." She'd thought about that a lot during the past two days, whenever she was conscious. Why hadn't she stopped to ask Galaxia if Chaos had awoken any other enemies aside from Nehelania? Why hadn't they ever made an attempt to make sure that Jadeite had truly died after the collapse of the Dark Kingdom? Why hadn't she looked into the source of the creatures on Kinmoku earlier? Guilt churned in her stomach, making her feel sick. If the youma had killed or hurt anyone, it rested on her shoulders.

"Enough," Giver said, grabbing Prayer's hand and pulling her away from Saturn. "We're all tired and hungry and this is getting us nowhere. Come on. We'll send some guards out to patrol and make sure that all of the youma are gone. Then we're going to visit the infirmary and make sure that everyone gets looked at. And then, after we've all had something to eat, we're going to sit down and talk this out. Without attacking each other."

Prayer scowled and opened her mouth to argue, but a single sharp look from Giver silenced her. Instead, she turned on her heel and stormed into the Palace, clearly still pissed. Usagi watched her go and sighed. She had hoped on some level that she would be able to make friends with the Ginkei Starlights, but now she didn't see that happening. Especially when... her blue eyes narrowed slightly when Lover turned to follow the rest of the senshi. Lover didn't appear to have noticed the look, and clearly Lord Kohaku/Jadeite hadn't bothered to explain to her that the moon princess was on to him. That sounded like a Shittenou... leaving someone else to take the blame while he walked away and laughed about it.

"Are you alright, Mama?" Saturn asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine," she said, glancing up at Healer as the two of them steadied her. Healer didn't look especially happy - the pale green eyes were pointedly not looking in her direction - but the fact that Healer had leapt to her aid spoke volumes, and she wished that she had the strength and nerve to hug the silver-haired girl. Instead, she took a step or two back and gently rubbed her cheek, realizing that she'd have one hell of a bruise in a few hours. "I think Giver had the right idea."

"I just can't believe that piece of trash is still alive," Venus muttered, letting go of her transformation at the same time as the rest of the senshi. "What an utter _bastard_. Don't they know when to give up? And what is he doing here, anyway?"

_'I can guess_,' Usagi thought wearily, though she didn't say as much out loud. She dreaded the thought of having to explain things the others, and she had to force herself to start walking towards the palace. Her friends and daughters fell into step behind her; all of them walking in a miserable, confused silence that no one seemed to know how to break. And even though Usagi no longer had any reason to hide and she should have been happy, she just felt like crying.

* * *

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Everyone is getting so impatient for the fun S/U bits; it made me giggle to read your reviews. Well, I'm sorry to say that their whole talk doesn't actually occur during this chapter, but part of it does, and I hope that's enough to tide you all over. I know this chapter jumps around a bit more than I usually do, but I'm actually really satisfied with how it turned out. You can't begin to imagine how long some of the scenes have been in my mind, waiting to be written... Enjoy!

**Important Note:** On Monday, I start work full-time. I know, this announcement thrills none of us, believe me. I'm going to do my absolute best to make sure I don't fall behind on updates, but consider this your second (and final) warning.

* * *

Her hands itched with the urge to cook. Kino Makoto leaned back against the cold porcelain of the bathtub and sighed, opening emerald green eyes that gleamed with frustration. She'd gotten up that morning and drawn herself a bath with all of the trimmings, including a special rose-scented bath oil that was enormously expensive, all in the hopes of distracting herself from the kitchen. There was a nice stack of new magazines, but none of them seemed all that interesting. Letting her breath out in a slow groan, the girl patiently ran her hands through tangled chestnut curls. In all of her dreams about coming home for a nice vacation, this kind of scenario had never occurred to her.

"Baka Usagi-chan... Why did you have to do this now?" she asked the room in general, a small smile playing about her lips. In all honesty, the disappearance of Crystal Tokyo didn't really bother her that much. Makoto lived for cooking; she was never happier than when she was in her element, combining ingredients to make something brand new and delicious. A soldier's life had never appealed to her, though she would have stepped up if it had been required, and she cherished the thought of being able to do whatever she wanted for the rest of her days. "I guess I shouldn't berate her for doing this..."

A quiet knock came at the door, and then it slid open before Makoto had the chance to say anything. Rei slipped inside and closed the door behind her before she approached. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored," Makoto said bluntly, not bothering to lie. "I haven't cooked anything in a few days and I think I'm starting to lose it, Rei-chan."

Rei laughed softly, her violet eyes glittering with amusement. "Mako-chan, this was supposed to be your vacation from cooking," she teased, perching on a small stool that was beside the tub. "You should be relaxing and enjoying yourself, not thinking about when you have to go back."

"Not cooking at the restaurant. Cooking for you guys," came the quiet answer. Makoto cupped her hands together and blew gently on the cloud of bubbles, sending them flying into the air. She smiled when a few caught and clung to Rei's long, dark hair, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "More specifically, cooking for one of us in particular."

The miko sighed. Both of them were feeling the loss of not only Usagi, but their comrades. Even if she hadn't seen her princess or the other senshi in some time, it had been immensely comforting to know that they were all on the same planet and within each reach. Makoto looked down into the bubbles and pulled her knees closer, tucking her arms around them. Usagi was like a security blanket no matter how far apart they'd been, and a visit home wasn't quite the same without her cheerful presence. It was something she had taken granted without even realizing that she had been doing it.

"You think she'll come back?" she asked.

"I know that she will," Rei answered. "I don't have to look into the Great Fire for that."

Makoto nodded. Until then, they would just have to wait... and hope.

**TLYM**

Even though it should have technically been Usagi's place, Minako was the one who launched into the story of the Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom, and what had happened to them all. Their group, consisting of the Starlights, Princess Kakyuu, the sol senshi, Mamoru, Usagi, Chibi-Chibi and Chibi-Usa, was sitting around a surprisingly large table located somewhere in Kakyuu's personal quarters, where they would not be disturbed unless it was absolutely necessary. Several servants had already brought them food and drink, and although the large, heaped plate in front of Usagi smelled delicious, she wasn't tempted in the least. Her stomach had long since tied itself into knots, and all she really wanted to do was put her head down on Seiya's shoulder and sleep for the next fifty years, until the whole mess had been dealt with. No such luck, sadly. She sighed, rubbing her forehead, and tuned back in to the conversation.

" - the Dark Kingdom came and attacked," Minako was saying between bites of food. "They completely destroyed everything and killed everyone. Queen Serenity did her best to protect us, but not even she could stop them. Eventually, she did what she could and sealed them all into the ginzuishou, which broke apart into seven crystals. At the same time, she sent us forward a few thousand years so that we could be re-born." Her expression soured. "We were supposed to have normal lives, but... Well, you can see that didn't really turn out the way she had planned."

"So _you _were once a princess?" Yaten asked with an amused smile, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

Minako pouted. "I'll have you know I was a good princess," she said defensively, sounding a little offended. "We were guardians of Princess Serenity, but we weren't as strong as we are now. There was really no reason for us to fight back then, so we weren't used to it. The Dark Kingdom overpowered all of us." She shook her head. "Eventually, they returned, and Luna and Artemis found us one by one and gave us our powers so that we could keep protecting the Earth. It's the only planet we have left."

Usagi grimaced slightly, recalling that night when her whole world had fallen apart. Unlike the rest of her friends, she'd been granted a few more memories of the Moon Kingdom, since she had actually become Princess Serenity more than once, and she remembered _that _night with vivid clarity. "My mother did everything she could," she said quietly, staring down at her hands. "Jadeite... He was one of the Shittenou of the Dark Kingdom. They were there... on that night." Her breath caught, and for a split second, she couldn't speak. She could still hear the way that Jadeite and the others had laughed as the world fell apart around them.

"We defeated him," said Ami, giving her princess a quick glance of concern. "When we faced him again on Earth. We assumed that he'd been destroyed. I guess we were wrong."

"You _guess_?" Prayer repeated incredulously.

"He disappeared after the fight, badly beaten up, and never returned. What would you have thought?" Ami snapped. "During the fight today, he mentioned that he'd been sleeping and Galaxia woke him up. She did the same thing with another of our foes, Nehelania. Only instead of attacking us, Jadeite must have decided to come here instead. It's not our fault. He must have seen the Starlights on Earth and become curious about Kinmoku. I expect he saw it as an easy target."

'_Technically, she's right,_' Usagi thought, lowering her head. For once, she wished that she didn't have her hair tied back in odango, if only so she could hide behind the waterfall of blonde. She didn't want to tell them the truth of what she had figured out: that five years ago, Jadeite had been watching them, and he'd seen what she hadn't been able to admit to anyone. '_He came to Kinmoku because of_ me_. Because I was in love with Seiya, and he saw a perfect opportunity to hurt me where I wouldn't be able to do anything about it until it was too late. If I hadn't come... Mother, I've been so damn stupid._'

Realizing the silence that had fallen, she glanced up and realized that Prayer was now glaring at Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya and looking like she was about two seconds from attacking them. Usagi cleared her throat pointedly and pinned the woman with a look that could have cut glass,_ daring_ her to lash out. She better than anyone knew what the public opinion of the Tankei Starlights was like, and she knew that Prayer no doubt shared it. It was one thing to get angry at Usagi, but the Starlights didn't deserve that. They weren't at fault, even if it was likely that Jadeite had followed them and Kakyuu back to Kinmoku. Prayer caught the look on her face and scowled, but apparently felt that she had pushed her luck enough for the night, because she didn't say anything else.

"Anyway," Usagi said pointedly, her voice several degrees colder. "Apparently he has been here for five years, or so he told us. That's why you've been having so much trouble repairing the damage that was done by Galaxia. I'm sorry. If the ginzuishou had been awake, I probably would have felt his presence right away, but it wasn't, and you couldn't have been expected to notice him, either. He's been going around under the guise of Lord Kohaku."

Predictably, everyone reacted with surprise to that statement. Kakyuu raised a hand for silence and said, "Are you positive about that, Serenity? Lord Kohaku is a valued member of our society who has been with us for many years. He was one of the few who survived Galaxia's storm."

"I'm positive," came the firm reply. Usagi's blue eyes sparkled with conviction. "Jadeite was always a master at disguises, and he's much stronger now than he used to be. I'm afraid that either your Lord Kohaku really did die in the attack and you were never told, or he was killed by Jadeite. Either way, he is no longer someone you can trust. I doubt Jadeite will come back to the castle. He knows I saw them in the garden. But if he does, you should have guards ready to arrest him immediately, Princess."

"Hang on." Taiki sat up. "Them?"

In response, Usagi turned slowly to face Sailor Star Lover, who had tensed up the instant she'd mentioned the garden. For just a moment, there was a desperate look in the girl's vivid pink eyes, and she eyed the door, clearly wondering how far she could get before someone stopped her. She didn't have a chance. "Lover, would you like to explain, or shall I?" Usagi asked. Her voice was soft enough to hide the hint of malice from all except those who knew her best.

Lover's head turned, and she looked at Usagi for a long moment without saying anything. Her pale pink eyes had gone completely cold, like flat discs of marble that were razor sharp. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," she said lightly. "You must have mistaken me for someone else."

"No, it was definitely you talking to Lord Kohaku in the garden about how you were trying to sabotage the Starlights every time they went out to fight," Usagi replied. "I know, because I stood there listening to every word you two spoke. Actually, Jadeite nearly caught me. It was only thanks to my mother that we didn't have this conversation a few days ago."

There was a beat of silence, and then Lover sighed. "He was forcing me to do it," she said, dramatically slumping backwards into her chair. To all appearances, the fight had completely gone out of her. "I didn't want to help him!"

"Lover!" Sailor Star Giver stared at her fellow soldier in stunned dismay. "You... can't be serious. She's telling the truth?"

"I don't lie!" Usagi protested. "Not about something like this."

"How could you?" Destroyer asked at exactly the same time. Her dark green eyes were filled with hurt. "All this time... you've been against us? Why?"

"I told you, he made me do it! I knew from the very beginning that he wasn't Lord Kohaku." Lover's gloved hands clenched into fists. "Do you remember... back when we were starting to re-build, and he did a tour of Kinmoku under the guise of wanting to see how much damage had been done? I caught him one day, doing horrible things to the core of the planet. It hurt so much. I wanted to stop him, but he threatened..." She swallowed hard and looked imploringly at Princess Kakyuu. "I'm so sorry. I had no choice. But I swear, I didn't know that he planned to go so far."

Princess Kakyuu didn't say anything for a moment. The calm crimson gaze examined Lover's face for a long time before she finally spoke. "What has he asked you to do?"

"Mostly little things," Lover said in a rush, her words tumbling out in her eagerness. "I'm never supposed to attack a youma. He wants them to cause as much damage and panic as possible. I'm to keep close tabs on all of you and report back to him when I find you doing something that might be seen as suspicious. That goes double for the Tankei Starlights and the sol senshi. It's just... spying, for the most part. He never told me that he intended to take over or destroy the planet. Please. I never meant to harm anyone."

"_Just _spying?" Seiya repeated, speaking for the first time since the group had sat down. "Have you lost your damn mind? All this time, you've been reporting back to him? For five fucking years? And you expect us to believe that in all that time, you never _once _found the chance to get away from him?"

"Fighter!" Kakyuu said, her voice carrying a distinct warning. "Lover, I am extremely disappointed in you and your actions. I want you to remain behind so that you can give me the full details of what you've done. The rest of you are dismissed."

"Princess, I really don't think you should be alone with her," Yaten said quickly.

Kakyuu considered the comment. "Very well. Maker, Sailor Mercury, Destroyer, I would like to ask that you join us for our conversation."

Ami looked surprised by the request, but nodded hastily, pleased that she would be able to gather additional information in regards to Jadeite and how he acted. Usagi was fairly certain that if she had pressed the issue, Kakyuu would have allowed her to stay. After all, she was a princess as well, and Jadeite was her old enemy. But she didn't. She was so tired by that point that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. The table was actually starting to look like a comfortable place to put her head down, and if it weren't for the fact that she didn't want to show so much weakness around the Ginkei Starlights, she might have done just that.

Slowly, the rest of them moved out of the room. Prayer was most reluctant to leave, and she hung in the door staring at Lover with a pleading, betrayed expression until Giver gently but forcefully pulled her out and shut the door. For a split second, Usagi thought that she might try to start a fight. Giver must have felt the same way, because she didn't give Prayer a chance to speak to any of them, instead ushering her quickly down the hall. Minako picked up Chibi-Chibi and quietly took her, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru away with Yaten in tow. Mamoru hung around for only a moment, his eyes darting from Chibi-Usa to Usagi, before he, too, disappeared. The funny thing was, Usagi actually didn't understand their intentions until she turned around and saw herself face to face with Seiya.

"Oh," she said, understanding hitting in her a dizzying rush. She leaned heavily against the wall. "Hi, Seiya."

"Odango." That one word was still enough to make her stomach do a flip. "Are you alright?"

"I'm tired." Understatement of the year. Black spots were starting appear at the corners of her vision. She took a step forward – or tried to – and the world tilted. Someone, presumably Seiya, grabbed her by the arm and steadied her until she was reasonably sure that she wasn't going to end up on her ass if she tried to walk again. "Thanks."

"Tired? I think you meant to say exhausted," Seiya said, rolling her eyes. Gently, she wrapped Usagi's arm around her shoulders and placed her own around the blonde's waist to help her walk. Usagi leaned her head against Seiya's shoulder and allowed her eyes to drift closed, trusting the Starlight to take her to a place that would be safe. Where didn't matter, as long as she was with Seiya. She was only vaguely aware of being half-carried into the room and placed upon a large, comfortable bed. Her eyes fluttered open when the mattress creased and sank, and she had a half second of looking into the world's darkest blue eyes before sleep swept over her.

**TLYM**

"Chibi-Usa-chan! Hold on. Please... can we talk?"

The male voice and the hand on her shoulder stopped Chibi-Usa in her tracks. Turning, she wasn't terribly shocked to see Mamoru staring down at her with a pleading expression on his face. Hotaru, Minako, and Yaten all paused as well, but Chibi-Usa waved them on without taking her eyes off of Mamoru. She had known that this moment would be coming from the moment that she'd used her power in front of everyone, and she had tried to prepare herself for the conversation that was imminent. To be honest, she was a little surprised that he had waited so long to approach her.

"What's going on, Mamo-chan?" she asked, smiling up at him.

Mamoru raised his eyebrows. "I think I should be the one asking you that question. Considering that Usako and I have broken up, how is it possible that you're here?" He studied her for a moment. "And why are your eyes blue?"

Chibi-Usa's hand flew to her cheek, as though she could feel something different on her face. "Oh. Are they still blue?"

"Yes. Why?"

She sighed, dropping the light-hearted smile. "Mother told me that Crystal Tokyo was falling apart. Puu had warned her so that she would have time to send me back. Thanks to the power of the future ginzuishou, Usagi's ginzuishou, and my own pink crystal, I can exist outside of the timeline. As for my eyes... it was originally just a part of my disguise so that I could stay here on Kinmoku with Mama. But when I became Eternal Sailor Crescent Moon, I guess maybe it became permanent. The future is constantly changing, and I suppose in this case, I changed with it."

He was staring at her. "You called Usako 'Mama'." His mind had gotten stuck on that one thing, to the point where he'd barely heard what else she said. For as long as Chibi-Usa had been in the past with them, she and Usagi had acted more like sisters, and she'd only ever identified Usagi as her mother when she was in pain or frightened.

"That's because she _is_ my mother," Chibi-Usa said softly. "Mamo-chan, I know that you would have been my father. Logically, I do know that. But I'm sorry, I can't really think of you that way. Usagi was always the one who cared for me. She allowed me to stay with her family even after she knew that the Black Moon was after me. Even when I drove her crazy, she always protected me and did her best to make sure that I was safe and happy. I didn't understand it before, but Usagi has _always_ been my mother. If you were going to ask me to come with you, or to stay with you when we go back home, I can't. I have to be with her."

"The thought had crossed my mind, but I suspected that you might feel that way," he admitted. Everything she had said was true, after all. He'd never done much when it came to caring for Chibi-Usa; she'd always been Usagi's responsibility. Even when she came to visit at his apartment, Usagi was usually there too. It seemed kind of ironic now that he thought about it, considering that he had always imagined himself as being the more responsible one. "Will you come to visit me sometimes?"

"Of course! Mamo-chan, I still love you," the pre-teen said with a cheerful smile. "Just because you're not my father doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you."

That was something, at least. Mamoru nodded at her, feeling a wave of sadness. Chibi-Usa had crossed his mind several times in the last few weeks, but he'd never given serious thought to the fact that she wouldn't be born. His decision had been made based on what was happening in the present for a reason, so that he wouldn't keep driving himself crazy for what might have been. Now that he knew she was here... Wryly, he thought back to when Seiya had asked him if he hated her, and was glad that he no longer had to answer that question. Seiya had taken _his_ place in what was supposed to be_ his_ family... it was hard not to hate the woman at least a little bit for having what he'd always longed for.

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly, studying her closely, wondering if he had made the right decision in choosing to stand back and let Usagi go. Should he have fought for her?

"I knew you were going to ask that," she muttered. Taking a quick look around, she stepped closer to him and gestured for him to bend down so that she could whisper into his ear. "Look, I want to be honest with you, Mamo-chan, and I hope you can understand when I tell you that the future was not a fun place for me to grow up. I had very few friends. Diana was pretty much it. My parents loved me, but they didn't have very much time for me. Everything they did was for the good of Crystal Tokyo. And hey, I'm a princess, no one understands that kind of sacrifice better than I do. It's what my life would have been like if I had grown up to become Queen Lady Serenity." Her eyes were filled with pleading. "The past was like a miracle for me. Suddenly I had friends and family. I was just a normal kid going to school. Sure, we had to fight as senshi, but Sailor Moon was always there to protect me, so even that was okay."

In a flash, Mamoru understood. Really, it didn't even surprise him all that much. "You wanted Usako to choose Seiya."

Hearing it out loud made her wince. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. But... all I've ever wanted was to have a normal family. I want to wake up in the morning and have breakfast with my mommy and daddy and aunts and uncles and siblings and cousins. I want to go to a school where no one knows me as anything other than Tsukino Chibi-Usa. I want to see Taru-chan and all my friends waiting for me at the end of the day. I want my mommy and daddy to be able to tuck me in at night, and know that they weren't blowing off a majorly important meeting to be able to do so. I'm so sorry, Mamo-chan, I'm sorry, but I – "

The words had tumbled out in such a rush that it took him a moment to understand what she was saying. When he did, he reached out and placed a finger over her lips, stemming the waterfall. Chibi-Usa took a deep breath, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Without a word, he enveloped her in a warm hug, tucking her head securely underneath his chin. She sniffed and clung to him, burying her head in his shoulder. Gently, he smoothed the cotton candy pink hair, wondering why he had never noticed those things about his daughter before. Wondering if Usagi had known, and realized what it meant.

"You don't have to be sorry, Chibi-Usa-chan," he said soothingly. "I understand where you're coming from. You didn't have an ideal childhood, and it's not one I would have wished on anyone. Everyone deserves to be happy." As he spoke, he knew that he really had made the right choice. It was hard to let his future wife and daughter go, but he had to.

"I just wish it didn't have to be this way," she whispered. "I don't want you to be unhappy."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about me, honey. I'll miss you and Usako a lot, but I've had time to think about why she did what she did." Pulling back slightly, he used his thumbs to rub the tears from Chibi-Usa's cheek. The action earned him a small smile. "In many ways, I think your mother was very brave to want to go after her own happiness. There were things about the future that I don't think I would have been okay with, but I never had the courage to want to do anything about it. Something tells me that this is all for the best. As long as you'll agree to come stay with me once in a while, that is."

Chibi-Usa grinned. "I already promised that I would."

"I'm going to hold you to it," he promised, rising to his feet. Mamoru placed a hand on the top of her head and winked. "Besides, I think Seiya will be good for your mother. She brings out a side in Usagi that I've never seen before, and even though I don't know much about her, I've come to believe that she'll be a good father to you."

"She'll try," Chibi-Usa said, a mischievous glitter in her eyes. "I can't promise that I'll make it easy."

That time, Mamoru laughed out right. He couldn't help it. "I almost pity her," he said, shaking his head and wondering if Seiya had any idea of what she was getting into. For the sake of the woman's sanity, he sure hoped so.

**TLYM**

It was some time before Seiya awoke, though she had no memory of falling asleep. One moment her eyes were open and she was watching Usagi's chest rise and fall to the gentle sound of her breathing, and the next, she was opening them again and the light spilling into her room had turned into darkness. The blonde was still on the bed beside her, but now Usagi was lying on her side, cuddled closer to Seiya, with their heads just barely touching. One of her hands was curled up near her mouth, the other sprawled across the bed between them, reaching out in Seiya's direction. It took every last bit of her will power to keep herself from reaching out and lacing their fingers together the way she had that night with Haruki.

At the thought of the maid, Seiya's peaceful smile slipped away, and she found herself frowning slightly. There had always been something distinctly familiar about Haruki, but she had never been able to put her finger on what it was. Looking back, she felt a little foolish for not having made the connection sooner. No one else could soothe her soul the way that Usagi's presence could, and she should have guessed when Haruki proved to have the same ability. But then again, it was something that she never could have anticipated. The thought of Usagi coming to Kinmoku, of her being there without the rest of them knowing... It had never once crossed her mind.

"Odango, what are you doing to me?" she asked under her breath, studying the girl next to her. Her hands ached to touch, to make sure that Usagi wasn't just a dream. Slowly, hesitantly, she reached out, sliding her fingers into one of the streamers of hair. It slid through her fingers like silk, looking more silver in the dim light than blonde. Bringing the hair closer to her face, she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of strawberries and vanilla. A soft touch to her cheek made her jump.

"Seiya..." Usagi was smiling, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. She allowed her hand to drop back to the bed and didn't seem to mind that Seiya was still holding onto her hair. "What time is it?"

"Late," Seiya said hoarsely, realizing that it wasn't a dream. Usagi was really _there_. It was heavenly and terrifying all at once. "You look tired."

"I am." Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and she sighed, rubbing her cheek against the pillow. When she spoke again, her voice was heavily slurred with sleep. "Seiya... I missed you so much while I was on Earth. I thought about you all the time, even though I wasn't supposed to. I would have given anything to see you again. Being here on Kinmoku with you, even when you didn't know who I was, was the happiest I've been in five years. Please don't leave me again."

Her heart twisted and stopped beating. Seiya was pretty sure she wasn't even breathing when she whispered, "Why did you let me leave in the first place?"

"I was scared." Blue eyes opened again, accompanied by a tired twitch of the lips. "M'not supposed to love you this way."

"You love me?" Surely, she must have heard that wrong.

"Love you," she repeated, her lips barely moving. "M'not supposed to... but... love you..."

Minako had been right. Seiya stared across the bed, her heart hammering in her chest so loudly that it was a wonder that Usagi couldn't hear it as well. She didn't think she was entirely happy with what the blonde had done, and there were still a lot of questions that she had to ask, but... Her expression softened and she inched towards the middle of the bed, until their bodies were close enough that she could feel the warmth. Usagi made a sound that was not unlike a purr and closed the gap completely, cuddling onto Seiya's shoulder like she belonged there. Which, Seiya thought dazedly, she did. Shakily, she began stroking the silken hair and skin beneath her fingertips, soothing the blonde back into a peaceful sleep. When she was certain that Usagi was deeply in slumber once again, she took a deep breath and spoke, her voice just barely audible in the otherwise quiet room.

"Odango... I won't leave you again."

* * *

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I had many requests for more S/U moments and in this case, I am all too pleased to comply with your requests. I flew through the first part of this chapter with a lot of joy in my heart, since it's been a long time in coming. This doesn't mean their problems are over, of course. Not by a long short. But I think everyone can enjoy the fact that now the two of them are facing things together... and that's just so much better. Enjoy!

**Important Note:** Since I'm working now, updates may not always be on Friday. Occasionally they may be on Saturday instead, depending on how busy I am. As always, check my profile for updates, because I do post there regularly, and you will see information there if an update is late/cancelled for the week.

* * *

Though she was not sure what time it was, Usagi had the strong sense that hours had passed by the time she came back to consciousness. By that point, her body was aching in an almost pleasant way, and she didn't think it was anything that a good stretch wouldn't cure. It felt delicious to follow through, and she let out a contented sigh as she threw her hands up onto the pillows and wiggled her toes out from underneath the silken covers, stretching and awakening muscles that were finally close to being fully restored. A small flash of pain around her lower back caused her to wince, and she ruefully gave in, rolling over onto her side before she made an awkward attempt to sit up. Apparently she'd bruised or possibly pulled a muscle the day before, probably when Fighter had tackled her out of the way of Jadeite's attack.

At the thought of the other soldier, Usagi rubbed her eyes and blinked, looking around the room curiously. It wasn't familiar, though it was very beautiful, decorated in a stunning combination of rich shades of crimson and deep hues of blue. By far it was the largest room she had seen so far, with quite possibly the biggest bed in existence. She smiled to herself as she ran her hands over the sheets, luxuriating in the feel of the soft fabric against her skin. The memory of the night before, and the quiet conversation between herself and the Starlight, made her smile grow even bigger. Seiya couldn't have been too angry, if she'd carried Usagi back to her own bedroom.

The sound of water running in the next room told her where her friend was. Pushing the covers back, Usagi placed bare feet on the floor and stood. She was still wearing her uniform, now badly wrinkled and mussed, and at some point during the night, her hair had come free, so she had a veritable waterfall of silvery blonde hair reaching nearly to the floor cascading behind her as she walked over to the balcony doors. Warmth tingled pleasantly across her skin as she pushed the doors open and lifted her face to the sky. She was still a bit tired, but not to the point where she was interested in going back to bed. A sit on the balcony sounded wonderful.

Seiya emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later, her only visible clothing a short crimson robe that she had tied shut. She stopped short when she saw the empty bed, mouth dropping open in surprise. Before she could get too alarmed, she spotted her blonde companion lounging on the couch on her balcony. Usagi was staring back, eyes the size of small dinner plates as she took in Seiya's curvaceous form clad only in a small robe, looking like she'd lost the ability to think, much less speak. The Starlight blushed slightly, unconsciously tightening the ties, as she walked over and sat down beside her.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked uncomfortably, highly aware of that penetrating stare.

"What?" Usagi said dazedly. Realizing that the body she was drooling over had spoken, she blinked and snapped her eyes up to Seiya's somewhat amused face. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Seiya said with a smirk, running a hand through her unbound hair to help get rid of the dampness. It wasn't nearly as long as Usagi's, hanging to about mid-thigh, but the dark blue tendrils drew the blonde's eyes like a magnet. Silently, she reached out one hand before pausing and glancing at Seiya for permission. Receiving it, she slipped her fingers into Seiya's hair, mesmerized by the way the older girl shivered at the touch.

"Seiya..." she whispered, rising to her feet and looking down into those sapphire blue eyes. Her own eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

"Odango?" Looking concerned, Seiya stood up as well. "What's wrong?"

"I lied to you!" Reluctantly releasing her grip on Seiya's hair, she sank down onto the vacated chair and buried her face in her hands. Though her words were muffled and rushed, Seiya could still hear her when she said, "Every time we spoke and I was pretending to be Haruki, I lied to you. I could tell how much you needed someone to listen to you, but I couldn't make myself tell you the truth. At first, I tried to pretend that I was just afraid you would be angry with me, but the truth is, I was scared to admit to myself that I felt something for you. And by the time I had come to terms with the truth, I knew you really would be angry because I didn't tell you right away. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," Seiya said immediately, kneeling down in front of the weeping blonde. She gently gripped Usagi's wrists and pulled her hands away from her face, allowing her to see the miserable expression. "Odango, I admit that I couldn't understand why you would have hid from us at first. We would have welcomed you with open arms. All of us were eager to see you after so long. But I don't hate you. I'm not even that angry with you."

More tears slipped down Usagi's cheeks as she leaned forward, sliding her arms around Seiya and sobbing into her shoulder. She half-slipped, was half-pulled off of the chair until she was fully sitting in Seiya's lap. The older girl soothed her little blonde with a never-ending stream of gentle words, smoothing the long hair with fingers that shook and rocking her back and forth. It felt like a long time before Usagi's tears gradually slowed to a stop, but she felt no desire to move from where she currently was. Seiya's arms were warm, and she felt safe and loved. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she cuddled closer.

"I'm sorry," she murmured again. "For Jadeite."

"That's not your fault, either," Seiya said, faintly exasperated. Her hands never stopped combing through the long blonde curls as she chastised, "Stop apologizing. Unless you invited him here... We should have been more careful when we returned to Kinmoku. We should have made sure that we weren't being followed. Just because Chaos had been defeated didn't mean that there wasn't any danger out there. It was partly our own foolishness that got Kinmoku into this mess."

"But I should have known!" Usagi chewed on her lip, unable to let go of the feeling of guilt. "He was our enemy first. I knew what he was like and what he could do. Galaxia woke up Nehelania... I should have – "

Seiya kissed her, silencing the younger girl before she had the chance to continue. Usagi stiffened at first, shocked by the intimate contact. Before she had the chance to fully realize what was happening and relax, Seiya pulled away, searching Usagi's face intently. The blonde just blinked at her, startled. One hand rose from Seiya's shoulder to lightly trace her lips, like she couldn't quite believe the contact had actually – _finally_ – happened. At last, a slow, pleased smile spread over her face. Hesitantly, Seiya smiled back hesitantly, unable to keep from wondering if the stolen kiss would result in a rejection, like her previous attempt back on Earth.

"Good point, but I'm afraid I didn't have a chance to fully appreciate it," Usagi said at last, sliding her hand back around Seiya's neck. She adjusted her position, edging closer, and looked back at Seiya with an expectant twinkle. "Maybe we should... _discuss_ it some more."

Mouth twitching with suppressed amusement, Seiya trailed her hands up Usagi's back and smirked. "I think we should," she said eagerly, leaning forward again.

This time, Usagi was ready for her. She met Seiya's lips with a private thrill of happiness and a quiet gasp as her whole body tingled. Kissing Seiya was nothing like kissing Mamoru. Softer, yes, with rounder curves, sleeker muscles, and petal-soft skin, but also more passionate. Never had a kiss from Mamoru made her feel like she was... _whole_. Pulling back with another, fainter gasp, she searched the equally amazed dark blue eyes in front of her, realizing that this sensation was a stronger version of the feeling that had haunted her that night when she was injured, and she had held Seiya's hand for the first time.

"Seiya..." she breathed, her throat tightening. "I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that before."

"I love you, too, Usagi," Seiya replied, closing her eyes briefly. She couldn't quite stop the tear that escaped and rolled down her cheek. Gentle fingers brushed it away and then cupped her cheeks. Nothing more needed to be said between them. Usagi leaned down and kissed her again, entangling her hands so fully into Seiya's hair that she hoped they would never separate.

Time passed. It was possible that hours went by. Usagi didn't know and didn't care. She could have stayed there for an eternity, wrapped up in the arms of the woman she loved, exchanging kisses as they made up for five long years of painful, needless separation. They might have never parted had it not been for the knocks that eventually came at Seiya's bedroom door. Groaning, she pulled back, knowing that their friends were probably searching for them. Seiya shook her head, lips swollen, and pulled Usagi back down. The blonde came willingly with only a faint whimper, melting into Seiya's arms as that talented mouth began to trail kisses down her neck. Vaguely, she was aware of the door opening and footsteps crossing the room, followed by quiet giggles, but all of that belonged to the world outside – a world that she wanted no part of as long as Seiya was doing_ that_ to her throat.

"Gees, you two, get a room!"

"We_ have_ a room," Seiya growled, reluctantly releasing the small patch of tortured skin. She laved her tongue over the spot once more, delighting in both Usagi's shiver and the bruise that she left behind. An almost giddy feeling shot through her as she stared at that spot. It marked her claim on Usagi, the one person that she thought she never would have. Awed, she raised her gaze to Usagi's face, where she was met with a loving expression and one last, sweet kiss before they reluctantly turned to meet their friends.

Minako was grinning broadly. Only Yaten's hand on her arm kept the girl from exploding with joy. "I'm so happy for you!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. "You look so cute!"

"Thanks. I guess it wouldn't make a difference if I told you to get out?" Seiya asked with a long-suffering sigh.

"Not one bit," the girl answered with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips. "Sorry. We really hated to interrupt, but there are things that we have to talk about that can't wait. So if you could kindly remove your lips and your hands from my princess, we can get started."

Usagi turned an adorable shade of pink. "Minako-chan!" she complained. Truth be told, she didn't want to move. Seiya's lap was turning out to be an extremely comfortable place to sit, and she could have happily sat there for hours. Of course, the kissing didn't hurt, either. Pouting openly, she started to move, only to find herself dragged back down for one passionate last kiss before she was released. Suitably dazed, she stood up on legs that didn't want to work quite right and stepped away so that Seiya could get to her feet.

"I guess it's a good thing we arrived when we did," Yaten said, eyeing her sister's state of undress. Seiya flashed her a mock-glare, too happy to let anything really bother her. She and Usagi hadn't done anything but kiss – well, okay, hands had roamed at least a little, but only on top of clothing – and she knew that Yaten was no doubt aware of that and just taking the opportunity to tease because she could. It was Yaten's way of showing that she cared, however annoying that it might be.

Now that Usagi was free, Minako dragged her into an exuberant hug. Usagi hugged her back, hard, realizing that she had missed her friends more than she'd allowed herself to notice. Even if Minako and Yaten did have a terrible sense of timing, it was wonderful to see them again as herself and not as Haruki. She parted from her friend and looked at Yaten with a hesitant smile just shy of pleading. Yaten rolled her eyes and sighed, but her green were noticeably soft when she opened her arms towards Usagi, not even needing the two warning glares directed at her from Minako and Seiya to accept the embrace. Brightening, Usagi all but flew into her arms, hugging the Starlight with such enthusiasm that Yaten stumbled back a step or two.

"I'm sorry," Usagi whispered into her ear. "But I've missed you so much." She drew back slightly, perhaps sensing that Yaten was a little uncomfortable, and smiled. "It's so nice to be able to talk to you without having you glare at me."

Yaten rolled her eyes again, but there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I _could _glare at you, if you really wanted me to."

"No, I'm okay," she said hastily, finally allowing the Starlight to step back. "Ne, Minako-chan, do I have time to shower?"

"If you make it a quick one," said the blonde. "Most everyone is still sleeping. I just couldn't wait to see how you two had made out last night." Her grin turned a touch more wicked as she received two heated glares.

"Mean," Usagi grumbled. "Seiya, can I use your shower?"

"Can I help?" Seiya asked. The question slipped out without conscious permission, and she blushed as soon as she saw Usagi's eyes widen slightly. Minako burst into laughter and clapped her hands again with delight.

"You two really are adorable," she teased. "But I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself, Seiya. Do I need to give you a lecture on how to treat my princess?"

Seiya's mouth dropped open and she sputtered something unintelligible as the taller blonde advanced on her with an evil smile. Leaving Seiya's rescue to Yaten, Usagi walked over to the room that Seiya had come out of and pushed open the door, curious. She gasped softly when she saw the massive room, which had to be at least half the size of Seiya's bedroom. It was all decorated in soothing tones of pale gray-blue, with the slightest hint of pink here and there. The shower, which was separate from the enormous tub, was big enough to hold at least three or four people comfortably. It had several jets, she noticed, all at different heights and angles. No wonder Seiya had taken such a long time. Gleefully, she shed her clothing and switched it on.

"Ooooh, it's like heaven," she sighed happily, stepping in quickly. Hot water pounded down on her body in every direction. After weeks of having to take a fast shower in lukewarm water, this was like pure bliss. For a few moments, she stood completely still, just enjoying the experience, before she reluctantly started in on washing her hair.

It was a lengthy process, grooming her hair. Not only was it long, it was also fairly thick, so she usually went through a couple of bottles of shampoo and conditioner a week. Sometimes, she thought it was more trouble than it was worth, but she'd never actually bothered to do anything because the instant she transformed, it would have been back to the way it was. That had been a lesson learned not long after she'd become Sailor Moon for the first time. Luna had scolded her at the time for being so superficial. Usagi smiled at the thought of her guardian as she briskly began massaging the shampoo into her hair. One of the things she was looking forward to the most about her return to Earth was the opportunity to see her friend again.

The bathroom door opened just as she was rinsing the shampoo from her hair. Since her eyes were closed, Usagi couldn't tell who it was. "That better not be you, Seiya," she called out, spitting out a mouthful of water.

There was a very familiar giggle. "No, it's not Seiya. It's me," said Minako. "Seiya got dressed and she and Yaten went to see about getting the others out of bed. Then I think they were going to go look for some breakfast. I know you're just hungry for Seiya, but I'm dying for some actual food."

"Minako-chan, get your head out of the gutter," Usagi muttered. The steam from the shower had fogged up the frosted glass, but she could tell from the shadows that Minako had sat down on what passed for the toilet. "What are you doing in here? I thought your policy was to not let Yaten out of your sight for as long as we were here." A small smile graced her lips. "Or at least, that's what some of the maids have been telling me."

"Figures you'd find a way to be in the center of the gossip," Minako remarked, sounding amused. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you were alright."

"Me?" Blinking, she stopped rubbing in conditioner and looked in the direction of her friend. "What do you mean?"

"Usagi-chan, I know why you came to Kinmoku. I'm the goddess of love. I_ know_ these things. I saw you fall in love with Seiya five years ago, and I_ so_ wanted to bring it up to you, but I could tell that you weren't ready to talk about it. That was obvious from the way you reacted when I suggested you speak to Seiya before they left." Minako winced at the memory. It was the first and only time that Usagi had ever given her the silent treatment. "I can even understand why you came here the way you did. It must have been hard, trying to admit to yourself that you had feelings for someone else."

"Minako-chan..." Her voice was barely a whisper, nearly unintelligible over the sound of the water.

"I tried to explain that to Seiya. I don't know how good a job I did. Maybe better than I thought, considering what we walked in on. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for you two. I just have to wonder whether you've thought about what you're going to do when this is all over with and we have to go home."

There it was, the one thing that she had been trying so hard not to think about. Usagi was glad that the frosted glass and steam hid her expression from her best friend, because she wouldn't have wanted Minako to see the wince that she was unable to hide. It had been hovering in the back of her mind the whole time she was kissing Seiya. As sweet and addicting as those kisses were, part of her joy had been borne from desperation that came from the knowledge that she and Seiya might not have long to be together. The fight with Jadeite would not last forever, and then what? She couldn't stay on Kinmoku. Earth needed the presence of the moon princess, and besides that, she would miss all of her friends far too much to stay away forever.

But she couldn't really expect Seiya to leave Kinmoku, either. None of them could expect that of_ any_ of the Starlights. This was where they had grown up, where the princess that they had searched for dwelled. She didn't even know if Seiya had enjoyed her time on Earth, and even if she had, that didn't mean that she would be willing to return. Unbidden, a single tear slipped down her cheek and was immediately washed away by the water. In spite of the fact that she couldn't keep from weeping silently, she was relieved that she was able to keep her voice steady when she finally summoned up the strength to respond.

"I know what you mean. It has been on my mind," she said quietly. "I guess I was hoping that for now, we wouldn't have to think about it."

"Maybe you can live that way, but I can't," Minako whispered. "I came here to find you, but I also wanted to see Yaten again. I've dated other people in the past five years, but none of them could hold a candle to her. I'd almost forgotten how she could make me feel. I don't want to forget that again. I don't think I can stop myself from falling in love with her."

Usagi swallowed hard. "If you can, do it," she ordered shakily. "Because I've already fallen in love with Seiya, and I never realized that something that's supposed to be so pure and joyful could hurt so much. I thought my heart was breaking when Mamo-chan broke up with me, or when he left me. I was positive that it shattered when he died. But this..." Her breath caught in her throat and she had to stop talking, or she risked breaking down into tears.

There was a moment's pause, and then suddenly, the door to the shower slid open. Minako stepped inside, heedless of the fact that the simple golden dress she was wearing was instantly soaked from the jets, or that Usagi was naked, or that water was beginning to seep across the bathroom floor. She reached out and jerked her princess into a hug, resting her cheek on Usagi's wet hair. Usagi closed her eyes and buried her face in Minako's shoulder. This time, she didn't mind it so much when the tears came, because Minako's dress was so wet that she was certain the blonde wouldn't feel the additional warmth.

**TYLM**

By the time everyone gathered in the middle of Seiya's courtyard, Usagi was feeling a little better. It was impossible to succumb to misery when she saw the quiet joy that shone in Seiya's eyes every time the Starlight looked in her direction. She knelt on the ground beside Chibi-Usa and pulled Chibi-Chibi into her lap, wondering how it was possible that she could love someone so much. With Mamoru, their love had been quiet, nurturing, steady, the kind of love that would have lasted beyond eternity without ever changing. But with Seiya, it was passionate, like a burning flame that threatened to consume both of them. A flame that she truly believed would never go out.

_'Mother, what have I gotten myself in to?_' she asked silently, looking up at the beautiful early morning sky. Her mother had told her that she believed Princess Kakyuu would do the right thing, but Usagi couldn't bring herself to hope that Kakyuu would. She knew that _she_ wouldn't be able to let her senshi go without a fight. Just the thought was tearing her apart. And yet... 'I _love Seiya so much. It's like all those years of denial just made my feelings that much stronger,_' she thought, admiring the way Seiya's pants and top curved against her body. _'This is a real mess we've gotten ourselves into!_'

Out loud, she said, "How come the Ginkei Starlights aren't around?"

"We needed a chance to talk without them," said Yaten. She was holding a cup of tea in her hand and didn't appear fazed by the fact that Minako had stretched out with her head in Yaten's lap. "They've got patrol duty this morning, all except for Lover. She was escorted to her rooms last night and that's where she'll stay until the princess decides what to do with her."

"I hope she's not too harsh," Usagi mumbled. For all of her anger with the other senshi, she couldn't help remembering the fear in Lover's voice when she knelt in front of 'Kohaku', and the way her shoulders had slumped when she spoke to him. Those weren't the actions of a girl that was happy with what she'd been forced to do.

"We're not here to talk about her," said Ami before anyone else could speak. "The topic is Jadeite. According to what we heard last night at the meeting, he's grown a great deal in strength. Lover says that she was told Jadeite wanted to rise through the ranks of royalty by marrying Princess Kakyuu. He told her that he believed that Kakyuu was in love with Sailor Star Fighter, and that's why he's been sending so many youma around. To keep them apart."

"What?" Seiya exclaimed, looking disturbed by the notion. "That's ridiculous. The princess isn't in love with me. She's not yet over her prince."

Instinctively, Usagi's eyes darted towards Mamoru before she looked away. "It's a lie, anyway," she said flatly. "Jadeite wouldn't know what love was if it bit him on the ass. He's trying to take over Kinmoku because..." Suddenly, it was kind of hard to breathe. And speak. She forced the words out. "I think... it's kind of my fault. Back then... five years ago... I think Jadeite knew how much you all meant to me." Her throat tightened as her face grew hot. "He followed you back here not only because Kinmoku was a nice target, but because he wanted to get back at me in the easiest way that he knew how. You lot were the best way to do that, because you wouldn't recognize him, and he could do whatever he wanted without me around."

For a moment, a heavy silence. Then Taiki spoke up. "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course!" Usagi said, genuinely surprised that she had to ask. "Taiki-san, maybe I couldn't admit that I lo-... erm, that I cared for Seiya back then." Now she knew she was blushing. Seiya was, too. "But I loved you all because you were my friends. I would have gladly died to keep you safe. I still would."

Taiki looked astonished. Yaten was staring. Even Seiya appeared to be shocked. Minako did a poor job of hiding her grin as she said, "Regardless of why Jadeite is here, the fact remains that he is. What are we going to do about him?"

"He shouldn't be that hard to deal with," said Hotaru. "There's nine of us. Eight only if you discount Chibi-Chibi. And four more, if you think the Ginkei Starlights could work with us long enough to beat him. That's got to be enough."

"Count me out," Mamoru said with a regretful smile before anyone else had the chance to speak. "I have to go back to Earth. Besides, I'm not sure that I would have been much of a help to you, anyway. The last time Jadeite and I clashed, he nearly drowned me in the ocean."

"You would've been a help," Chibi-Usa told him reassuringly. "Still, Taru-chan's right. If we work together..."

"Do you think they will?" Minako asked quietly. There was no need to ask who 'they' were. All eyes turned to the three Starlights, who were still trying to recover. Seiya managed it first.

"I can't honestly say," she said at last. "I'd like to think they would. Prayer can be stubborn but she has good sense. Giver and Destroyer usually follow her lead. They've been trying to make up for being unable to protect their prince during the battle with Galaxia. He died protecting Princess Kakyuu, you know." She swallowed hard. "I don't think they've ever forgiven themselves for not dying with him. So to hear that this Jadeite has been under their noses, hurting Kinmoku for the past five years... and to hear that on top of it, he was your old enemy, and that you may be the only ones who could defeat him..."

"Doesn't look good, does it?" Chibi-Usa remarked with a sigh.

"No matter," Usagi declared firmly. She glanced around at each of her friends, at the people she loved more than life itself. Her resolve firmed. "We can do this. We can beat Jadeite as long as we work together. The next time we meet with him, Kinmoku's days of trouble will be over, no matter what it takes."

* * *

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Everyone loves the S/U moments. I know, I do, too. They're just so cute together. I've had loads of questions about the ending of the story, and what's going to happen to Seiya and Usagi. Well, I've already got that part of it planned out, and I will tell you that while the ending will be happy, it will be bittersweet for some characters. No, I'm not going to tell you who, as that would give it all away, and I can't even tell you when, because I don't know that myself. Just enjoy!

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. For the first time, all of the sol senshi, including Usagi and Mamoru, dined with the Starlights and Kakyuu, and stress in the large room was running high. Usagi sat silently between Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, across the table from Seiya. She wished desperately that she could have sat beside the other girl for confidence, but Seiya had taken her usual place with Yaten and Taiki on either side of her. The table was designed in a large oval, with Princess Kakyuu and Mamoru sitting at what would pass for the "heads". No one seemed to be willing to break the silence that had fallen, and the brief break in tension that was felt when the servants began carrying the food in was palpable.

Finally, Usagi couldn't take it any longer. The unnatural silence was driving her insane, and she turned towards Princess Kakyuu in desperation. "Princess, I would like it very much if you would allow my friends and me to help you drive Jadeite away before we returned to Earth," she said. Her voice came out rather low and meek in the large dining hall. "I know that you told Venus that you wanted them here as guests, but I can't help feeling partially responsible for the fact that he's here, considering that he was our enemy first. Please let us help you."

Princess Kakyuu swallowed her mouthful of soup before responding. "You are very kind, Serenity, but I do not wish to keep you away from your planet if you have a desire to return. I believe that we could defeat this Jadeite on our own."

Usagi spooned up some soup and shoved it in her mouth to avoid answering right away. Her first instinct was to scream that Kakyuu had _no idea_ what the minions of the Dark Kingdom could be like; in many ways, Galaxia and Chaos couldn't even come _close_ to them for sheer cruelty. Jadeite had been playing with the people of Kinmoku and enjoying every minute of it. He could have easily torn them apart years ago and none of them would have been able to do a damn thing about it. It was just more fun for him to be able to yank their trust out from underneath them. Could the Starlights handle him? Maybe, but she wasn't willing to risk it when she didn't even know if _her_ power would be enough to bring him down! Not when he'd grown so much stronger. But she didn't want to offend Kakyuu by insinuating that the Starlights weren't strong enough by saying as much. Her indecision must have shown on her face, because Mamoru spoke up.

"Although I do have to return to Earth, it not necessary for Usako and the others to come with me," he said, sending a disarming smile towards the princess. "They are enjoying your beautiful planet and have a strong desire to keep it and the inhabitant's safe, just like your Starlights helped to protect Earth. In that respect, they merely wish to return the favour."

"Very well," Kakyuu said after a moment of hesitation, a small smile of amusement playing about her lips. "It is a shame that you can't remain with us as well, Mamoru-san."

'_A shame indeed_,' Usagi thought, eyeing him with so much gratitude in her eyes that the man couldn't quite conceal his grin behind a piece of dinner role. Thank Serenity that Kakyuu had given in, and bless Mamoru for providing the princess with a way to do so that meant she wouldn't have to lose face! There was no way that Usagi was leaving Kinmoku without at least making sure that Jadeite was gone. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in the Starlights, but more that she knew it would take everything all of them had to offer to bring the bastard down. She even regretted letting Mamoru leave, no matter how many times that the man had tactfully pointed out that he had little to offer during the battle.

"Unfortunately, I have responsibilities waiting for me back on Earth," he explained. "I'm training to become a doctor... someone who takes care of people when they're ill... and that means I don't have a great deal of free time. Now that I know Usako's being well taken care of, I feel comfortable in leaving her in your capable hands." His eyes flicked towards Seiya, who looked somewhat astonished. "I do wish you luck in taking Jadeite down. The Shittenou of the Dark Kingdom have always been powerful and tricky."

"We can take them," said Giver, sounding a little prickly. She was seated beside Prayer, who had yet to stop glaring at the rest of the sol senshi. Lover was on her other side, and as though she was making up for Prayer, she never once looked up from her plate; she seemed to feel distinctly uncomfortable at having been removed from her rooms for the meal. "We don't need your help!"

"That's what you think," Minako interrupted coolly. Ami put a restraining hand on her arm, but she ignored it. "You've got no idea what the Shittenou are capable of. We should show you the memories of the Moon Kingdom's destruction. Maybe then you'd be – " She was cut off by the loud sound that resulted when Usagi's fork hit her plate. Blinking, the blonde turned and looked at her princess, who was staring fixedly down at her food with a pale, stricken face.

Fire. Screams. Death. So much destruction. Usagi closed her eyes briefly and lifted a shaking hand to her head as the memories washed over her. It was impossible for her to forget those days, but they'd been coming back to her even more frequently ever since they'd discovered Jadeite's presence on Kinmoku. Sometimes it was a toss-up as to which bothered her more at night; the war with Galaxia or the collapse of the Moon Kingdom. Belatedly, she heard someone calling her name, and opened her eyes to gaze directly into Seiya's concerned blue eyes. The sight of her – friend? Girlfriend? Lover? – sent a warm jolt through her body, chasing away the lingering coldness that those memories always brought on.

"Odango? Are you alright?" Seiya repeated worriedly.

"I'm alright," she said, forcing a shaky smile. God, she never wanted _anyone_ to know the full extent of what had happened that night. Some of the things that the Shittenou and youma of the Dark Kingdom had done… At least Galaxia had merely turned people into phages by stealing their starseeds. It might have been cruel to steal away their humanity, but it was so much better to know that they had died in peace. Her stomach twisted and she felt ill. It must have shown on her face, because Seiya pushed her chair away and stood up.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the garden?" she suggested, still looking worried.

"Okay. Thank you very much for the wonderful dinner, Princess Kakyuu." Rising, she managed a quick bow that was filled with an inordinate amount of grace. Usagi missed the puzzled glances exchanged behind her back as she walked around the table to meet Seiya. The taller girl led her to the far end of the room, where there was a set of glass doors which would take them outside. As soon as she was out in the fresh air, Usagi felt a lot better. She gazed out over the beautiful gardens, replacing the mental images of death and horror with something alive.

"You looked really pale," Seiya said, still watching her closely with a worried frown. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Really, I'm okay," Usagi answered, opening her eyes. She turned to Seiya and looked up at the girl that she'd grown to care so much for. Briefly, she hesitated before she said carefully, "I just... What Minako-chan told you... about that time... it's true. But she and the other senshi... they don't really remember the Moon Kingdom. They know what happened that night, but… It's to be expected, really, because we were all reincarnated, and we were never supposed to remember." Her voice dropped and she lowered her head. "I've been... Princess Serenity. So I..."

"You remember?" Frowning slightly, Seiya reached out and took her hand. "Do you... want to tell me?"

Usagi was startled by the question. She'd never spoken about the Moon Kingdom to anyone, not even Mamoru, even though she sometimes suspected that he might have recalled a fair amount of that night as well. "I don't... It's not pleasant."

Seiya smiled, but it didn't look happy. "Lots of things in life aren't pleasant, Odango. Come on." Still holding Usagi's hand, she turned and started walking towards the stairs. Usagi followed willingly, curious to see where Seiya was leading her to. They ended up walking along the path towards a part of the gardens that she had never visited before, and gradually, Usagi realized that she was actually beginning to enjoy herself. The night was warm, but there was a cool breeze blowing, so that not only was it not too hot, but there were no annoying bugs around. A wave of calm flowed through her and she sighed, stepping closer to Seiya until she could slide her hand through the crook of Seiya's arm and rest her head against Seiya's shoulder.

"It's so pretty here," she murmured, breathing in the rich scent of olive blossoms. The sweet scent lingered in the air like a heady perfume nearly constantly. "I'm so glad that you were able to re-build it all."

"Me too," Seiya said, glancing around with pride in her eyes. "It was a lot of work... But then again, we can't take all of the credit. Kinmoku's got a lot of natural beauty. Most of this flourished all by itself. I just hope that Jadeite's presence won't destroy it."

"I won't let that happen," Usagi stated forcefully. "I promise you, Seiya."

"I believe you, Odango."

The two of them continued walking as a peaceful silence fell around them. Eventually, it occurred to Usagi that Seiya hadn't really had a specific destination in mind, but she wasn't bothered. It felt good to be moving after spending so much time in bed, and she was thrilled to be spending even a little extra time with Seiya. Things would have been perfect had she been able to forget about Jadeite or what would happen after the fact, but she couldn't. A small voice kept nagging at the back of her mind, reminding her to enjoy the time she had with Seiya, because soon enough it would disappear and she would be back on Earth, all alone, without even Mamoru for company. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked again, having apparently caught the choked sound. "Are you still that upset about it? Please talk to me about it."

"It's not that," Usagi replied, rubbing a hand across her eyes. The audible concern in Seiya's voice made her feel guilty all over again. "Well, it is, but… God, I feel like such a damn mess, making you worry about me for no reason. I'm sorry."

"Hey." Abruptly, Seiya stopped and turned to face her. Tucking two fingers under Usagi's chin, she gently tilted the blonde's face up until their eyes met. "Don't ever apologize for being human, alright? I admit, when I first fell in love with you, it was because I saw you as some kind of unattainable goddess. Your aura... your power as Sailor Moon... it was very attractive to me when I was longing for my princess. But now I love you because I know the _real _you, faults and all. No one can or should expect you to be perfect all the time, Usagi. That's unrealistic for anyone to achieve, even you. Sometimes you'll make mistakes, and sometimes you'll be selfish, and that's okay. It's normal. Don't be sorry for it."

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and she threw her arms around Seiya, hiding her face in Seiya's shoulder. As comforting as those words were intended to be, she now felt worse than ever. How could she have let someone so amazing walk away from her without ever saying a word? Returning to Earth and suffering for the rest of her life, Usagi reflected bitterly, would be nothing less than what she deserved for having put Seiya through that in the first place. Yet she couldn't bring herself to apologize again, not when Seiya so clearly didn't want her to. Instead, she closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the few short minutes that the two of them would have together.

"There was a celebration that night," she said suddenly, startling both herself and Seiya. Usagi frowned, surprised at the words that had come out of her own mouth, but found that she couldn't - or didn't want to - stop. "It was my birthday. My mother had gone all out. She invited pretty much everyone. By that point, most of the other planets in our solar system had fallen to the power of the Dark Kingdom. There was nothing left. The survivors had come to the Moon for the most part, though a few of them actually bypassed us completely and went to the Earth. We were the last protection that the Earth had, and most everyone was willing to fight. But for one night... we wanted to just forget about the war that was going on."

Seiya's hand came up and rubbed her back gently, reassuringly, grounding her in the present. "What happened that night?" she asked softly.

"Prince Endymion had snuck away to visit me," she replied, her voice containing an almost dream-like quality. "I was so happy to see him. Our love was forbidden, you know, but he had promised to come, and he did. He asked me to dance. We danced for hours, until my feet were sore and I couldn't dance anymore. He wore a mask, so no one recognized him as the prince of the Earth, and that meant he was able to be my escort. I remember that after we greeted all of the guests, we went out onto the balcony. I was giggling over having fooled everyone when Endymion kissed me and gave me a gift. A locket that would play a beautiful melody. It was supposed to comfort me whenever he wasn't around and make me remember our love."

At the thought of the Star Locket, Usagi opened her eyes and glanced up at Seiya. She hadn't thought about that locket for many years. Mamoru had given it to her during the battle with the Dark Kingdom, and he'd insisted that she keep it after she'd used it to heal him during the final battle with Beryl. It was probably still at home in their apartment, in the little box of keepsakes that she kept tucked away underneath her bed. At one time, when Tuxedo Kamen had been kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom, it had been her greatest comfort. Now she wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Would Mamoru want it back? Or would she be allowed to keep it as a memory of what might have been?

"He must have loved you a lot," Seiya said quietly, bringing Usagi back to the present.

She bit her lip. "He did. I loved him, too. But... I love you differently. Endymion and I were two lonely souls caught up in a world of politics and danger. We loved each other because we had to. There was no one else. It was a way to stop thinking about the danger and the fighting and focus on something that was just for us. I love you because I want to. It just happened to me. Even when I tried to fight it, it still happened." A wry smile tugged at her mouth. "You're like an infection, Seiya."

The older girl burst out laughing. "Even Yaten hasn't managed to describe me quite like that," she said when she'd recovered. The brief bout of amusement had erased the lingering fear and concern in her eyes. "That night... what happened after he gave you the locket? Did he return home?"

"He wanted to. He was supposed to. But Beryl and the Dark Kingdom attacked that night before he could. I don't even remember very much of it, to be honest. I wasn't Sailor Moon back then. There was no such thing as Sailor Moon. The others transformed and tried to fight, but they were all princesses too, and they weren't used to fighting. They were nowhere near as strong as they are today, and the Dark Kingdom overpowered us easily. So many people died. It was awful. I can remember the way the Shittenou laughed..." Her breath caught on a sob. "If Jadeite gets out of control... You have no idea what he's going to do to Kinmoku."

"Hey. We won't let that happen, alright?" Gently, Seiya's calloused fingers brushed a few tears from her cheeks. "What happened to your solar system is horrible. I never could have imagined." She frowned slightly. "When I think about how we acted when we first came to Earth... I wish we'd known."

"How could you?" she asked, blinking slowly. "It was over a thousand years ago, Seiya. Most days I don't even think about it anymore. When I have nightmares, it's usually about the battle with Galaxia. It's only recently, now that I know Jadeite is still around, that I've been thinking about that night. I feel like... there's something I should remember. But..." She trailed off, looking frustrated.

"Why don't you finish telling me what happened?" Seiya suggested.

"Well, Minako-chan already did, kind of. When my mother, Queen Serenity, saw that no one else would be able to stop the Dark Kingdom, she invoked the power of the ginzuishou. But the ginzuishou is kind of a curse. It's tied to our life force, and if we try to use the power on our own, it can kill us." Seiya's hands tightened around her body and she winced before continuing. "My mother didn't have the kind of support I usually receive from the senshi. She wasn't strong enough to destroy the Dark Kingdom. Instead, she trapped them in the ginzuishou, which split apart into seven rainbow crystals. It took almost everything she had to trap them. By that time, everyone was dead, and she used the last of her life force to send us into the future, so that we could be reborn. She just wanted us to be happy..."

"You said she visited you," said Seiya thoughtfully. "Before you and Chibi-Usa-chan transformed..."

"Her spirit lingers. I think she's tied to me." Usagi smiled just a bit at the thought of her mother. "I'm pretty sure that she's always with me."

There was a brief pause in which Seiya couldn't resist looking around. "Always?"

Usagi giggled. "I'm sure she looks away sometimes," she kidded, wiping the remainder of the tears from her face. How was it that Seiya could always make her laugh, even when she'd been crying just seconds beforehand? "Seiya... I know you told me not to apologize anymore, but I'm sorry that I let you leave Earth without telling you how I felt. That was wrong."

"Odango..." Deep blue eyes softened. "You definitely don't have to apologize for that. I thought that Mamoru-san had dumped you and that's why I pushed you so hard. If I had known everything about your past and future... I never would have acted like that._ I_ should be the one saying sorry to _you_."

"Then we probably wouldn't be here right now," she pointed out, reaching up to smooth her fingers across Seiya's cheek. "If you hadn't pushed... then I never would have fallen in love with you."

Seiya smiled. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that," she murmured, sounding awed.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Usagi repeated. "I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it. I love you, Seiya Kou. I love – " Her words were cut off when Seiya leaned down and kissed her, pulling their bodies firmly together. With a contented sigh, Usagi cuddled closer into the kiss. Her concerns about Jadeite and what he could do hadn't been laid to rest, but Seiya was doing an excellent job of distracting her... and she supposed that, just this once, it couldn't hurt.

**TLYM**

After a bit of discussion, Usagi decided that she would be the one to take Mamoru back to Earth. Since she was the only senshi besides the Starlights who possessed the ability to teleport by herself, and was quite possibly the only one who could have taken someone else with her, it made the most sense. Even though it meant leaving Seiya for a couple of days, she didn't really mind, because it would give her the chance to see Earth, Luna, and the other senshi before she came back. And she _was_ returning. That wasn't even up for debate, and no one had the guts to challenge her on that decision. Seiya had agreed that Chibi-Chibi and Chibi-Usa could stay in the "Moon Bedroom", as it had been dubbed, while she was gone, so on the morning they were due to return, Usagi went back to the room she'd shared with Umeko to pack the few things that had been left behind.

She hummed softly to herself as she took Chibi-Chibi's outfits out of the closet and folded them neatly. When was the last time that she had felt so peaceful and so happy? Seiya was everything that she could have dreamed of and more. The Starlight always seemed to know how she was feeling, and went out of her way to make Usagi happy. They hadn't really discussed whether or not their relationship would be a secret, but she was fairly certain that most of the palace, including Princess Kakyuu, were aware. Whether or not the princess minded was a different story, and she knew that Seiya was nervous to hear the woman's reaction. It was a discussion that no one dared to bring up because of what it might mean if Kakyuu was upset.

Usagi sighed to herself as she picked up the Luna Ball and turned. She jumped when she realized that someone else was standing in the room with her – Umeko. Blinking, the blonde realized with a start that she'd barely given any thought to Umeko during the past few days. Considering that the other girl didn't look surprised to see her, she suspected that word had spread fast through the castle that Haruki-the-maid was actually Tsukino Usagi, the champion of justice. Tentatively, she offered a small smile. Her hopes died a slow death when she saw the cold look that she received in return. Without saying a word, Umeko went over to her bed and sat down to watch Usagi's pack in silence. Those cold eyes dogged her every move, until finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you stop staring at me?" she said in exasperation, turning to look at Umeko. "It's really annoying."

"Do you know what's even more annoying?" Umeko retorted. "Finding out that your roommate, the girl that you defended to everyone else, is actually a goddess."

Usagi stopped and raised an eyebrow. "A _goddess_?" she repeated, vastly amused. The thought that if Rei had heard that, the brunette would laugh herself sick flashed through her mind. "Umeko-san, I am a lot of things, but I assure you that a goddess isn't one of them." The very idea amused her to no end.

"No? You saved our planet. You helped to bring the princess back to life. You sound like a goddess to me," came the sharp, matter-of-fact reply. Umeko shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Not that it really matters. Regardless of whether you're a goddess or not, you _still_ lied to me. I can't believe you went all that time letting me think that you were just some civilian girl!"

"I couldn't have told you. It's not like I did this to hurt you," Usagi replied, trying not to feel stung by the harsh comment. She'd never imagined that Umeko might be angry, but she supposed that on some level, she deserved the other girl's ire. "Look, I appreciate everything you did for me while I was here. You were a good friend to me and that helped me a lot when I didn't really know what to do. But I never intended to remain here as a maid for long. My goal was always to get closer to Seiya, Yaten-kun and Taiki-san. That's why I came to Kinmoku in the first place... so that I could be with them."

Umeko gave her a hard stare and didn't say anything for a moment. Eventually, Usagi looked away and kept working. By the time she glanced back, she saw that Umeko's expression had softened. The older girl tilted her head and said, "I guess you really must love them, huh?"

"Yeah, I do," Usagi replied honestly, looking down at the little shirt she was holding in her hands. Automatically, she folded it and placed it with the others. "Did you... really defend me?"

"Honestly? Yes. Everyone thought you were crazy for wanting to defend the Tankei Starlights." Umeko was finally smiling, though it had a cold edge to it. "No one could understand why you cared so much about them. I guess the mystery is finally solved, though. They helped to save your planet."

"It wasn't just _my_ planet," she whispered to herself. It really, truly bothered her to hear how Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were talked about. People couldn't seem to understand that the Starlights had learned their lesson a hundred times over. The war with Galaxia and the losses they had suffered, combined with the lessons they had been forced to learn, had changed them radically, and the people of Kinmoku were unprepared to react to that. But then again, she'd experienced a little of that herself. How many times had she bemoaned the fact that Mamoru couldn't understand what she wanted or needed? He would try to smother her when she needed space, or keep his distance when she needed him the most. The war had changed so many things, and the problem was, not everyone had been around to be affected.

"What did you say?" asked Umeko, looking at her curiously.

"Nothing." The response was short and clipped because it was useless to argue the point. Even Umeko, who had been the most receptive to her passionate defence, still thought that she was crazy. The people of Kinmoku would never be able to see beyond the fact that the Starlights had left. Regardless of why, or how, or what – that was all that mattered to them. At that moment, had she been even a little bit of a lesser person, she might have said "fuck it" and left them all to Jadeite's mercy. Instead, she just finished putting the few things she and her children had accumulated into the small suitcase Yaten had lent her, zipped it closed, and walked out of the room without even bothering to say good-bye.

Ami and Taiki were the only ones around when she got back to the hall. The two of them were sitting on Ami's bed discussing the data on Jadeite that her Mercury computer had picked up on. Usagi stormed past the open door and into her room, where she threw the suitcase on the bed so hard that it bounced off and hit the floor, splattering clothing everywhere. She swore under her breath and, feeling the need to throw something – _anything _– picked up several of the little dresses and shirts and started chucking them at the nearest wall. Being clothing, it did little damage, and thus, did absolutely nothing to quell the frustration shimmering inside of her.

"Usagi-chan? What's wrong?" Ami asked, sounding astonished when she caught sight of her princess. "What are you _doing_?"

"I can't stand listening to the people around here anymore. Those stupid, arrogant assholes... The way they talk about the Starlights makes me crazy! I_ hate_ this planet!" Furious, she slammed her fist into the wall beside the closet doors. A sharp pain shot through her fingers and she winced, her anger dying a swift death. Tears formed in her eyes as she lowered her head and struggled to keep from dissolving into outright sobs.

Soft hands took hold of her injured fingers and patiently straightened the bent digits, persisting even when Usagi gasped in pain and tried to pull away. Taiki examined her fingers with a critical eye, though her touch remained gentle. "I don't think you broke anything, though it's probably a near thing. You probably strained them, though. It'll hurt for a while."

"How can you take it?" she whispered, looking up into Taiki's kind lavender eyes. "How can you stand it, after everything you've done? How can you listen to them talk about you like that?"

Taiki sighed. "You just... can't think about it. People are always going to look for someone to blame," she explained. "Galaxia is gone. So is Chaos. We're easy targets."

"But it's so horrible. After everything you went through!" She went to turn away and found that she couldn't, not without twisting her fingers out of Taiki's firm grip – and that would have hurt way too much to even contemplate. "It's just... not fair."

"Life isn't," said Taiki simply, sounding exactly like Seiya. Hesitating only slightly, she rested her free hand on Usagi's opposite shoulder, leaving the blonde free to step closer if she wanted to. Which she did. She placed her head against Taiki's chest in the closest parody of a hug that she had ever had with the usually stoic brunette as tears began rolling down her cheeks. With a soft, sad sigh, Ami tactfully closed the door and tiptoed away, leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thanks for the reasons. I love hearing so much praise for Seiya/Usagi. It's definitely a couple that could use some more support if you ask me! Unfortunately, there are no S/U moments in this chapter, but it was a necessity in order to move the plot of the story along. I'm actually pretty pleased with how it came out... a couple of people have been asking for me to include the other senshi and I was glad for the opportunity to be able to do so. Now, enjoy!

* * *

It was amazing, she marvelled as the feeling of weightlessness slowly dissipated, that she could be gone for so long and yet return to find the world looking pretty much the same. Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen appeared just outside of the Hikawa Shrine to a fortunately empty ground, with not even their friends around. She stumbled a little as the ground firmed beneath her feet, unused to the disorientation of teleportation. Tuxedo Kamen's hand shot out and he grabbed her arm before she could fall, steadying her until she had regained her balance. Taking a deep breath, she shook off a feeling of dizziness and shot him a look of thanks, realizing that teleporting by herself with an extra person had taken more out of her than she had expected it would.

He returned the look with a simple nod and, in a flash of crimson light, returned to his civilian form. "Will you be alright here by yourself?" he inquired, glancing around at the shrine. It was easy to sense that his companion was a bit disappointed that no one had been waiting to meet them, even though none of the senshi had known that they would be arriving. "I really should go. I've got a ton of stuff to get back on top of before I go back to school tomorrow, but I'll stay if you feel like you need me to."

Her heart warmed at his eternal devotion, even after she'd broken his heart. Eternal Sailor Moon smiled and let her transformation go, returning to Tsukino Usagi with only a soft white light. "Go ahead," she told him, straightening out the tunic she was wearing. It was a combination tunic and dress that fit tightly to her upper body before flaring out below a red belt, worn over blue-gray leggings with an odd, Kinmokian-style olive branch pattern on them in a deep red. Seiya had given it to her that morning without an explanation, but somehow, she sensed that it was supposed to serve as a reminder of the world and friends that she'd left behind. As though she could have forgotten what was waiting for her!

"I'll see you when you come home again," he promised, knowing that she would not be staying for more than a handful of hours. As soon as her energy had revived enough for her to make the return trip, she would be gone. Already, she looked tense and edgy. "Thank you for bringing me back to the Earth, Usako. I know it had to be hard to leave – them."

"You're welcome," she said, short and to the point, proving yet another way that she had changed. The older Usagi would have fallen all over herself to reassure him that it had not been a problem. Now, she took his thanks with grace. He found himself smiling as he leaned down and brushed a kiss against her cheek. As hard as it had been to lose Usagi, he had meant what he said to Chibi-Usa. Seiya had been a good influence on the girl.

Usagi watched her ex-boyfriend walk away until he disappeared from view before she looked towards the shrine. It had been some time since she'd visited Rei, and she felt a little uncomfortable as she began heading towards the building. Part of her felt off-balance, and it wasn't just because Earth's gravity was a little different than Kinmoku's. She felt disoriented, and the colors in her mind, the sensations, even the air she breathed, felt all wrong. Where was the perfume of olive branches and flowers? Why were the sky blue and the trees green? How come the path had been fashioned from brick instead of the marble-like substance found so often on Kinmoku? Dazed, she stopped and put a hand to her forehead, realizing belatedly that it would take some time for her scrambled senses to catch up with themselves again.

"Oh my god. Usagi-chan? Is that you?"

The startled voice that rang out snapped Usagi out of her musings. Blinking, she dropped her hand to her side, looked up at the shrine, and saw that someone very familiar was standing frozen in the doorway. Long, chestnut brown hair was gathered up into a ponytail with familiar green bands. Emerald green eyes stared at her over a tall stack of rich chocolate brownies. Makoto breathed out sharply at the sight of her princess and turned as though intending to go back inside. Caught off-guard, she hesitated, looked around, and shifted the plate she was carrying. She finally set it down on the stairs and practically sprinted across the yard, stopping a foot or so away.

"It_ is_ you, isn't it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't you recognize me, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked lightly. Her hair was still tied into the traditional odango, though it likely had more of a silvery sheen to it, and although her clothing was vastly different, she must surely look pretty much the same. "It's so good to see you."

"Of course I recognize you." Makoto crossed the last space and threw her arms around her princess in a hug that nearly lifted the petite blonde off of her feet. Once she'd set Usagi back down, she stepped back and look the girl over with a speculative expression. "You just... you look so different. More..." She trailed off uncertainly, not quite sure how to put what she was thinking into words.

"Mako-chan? Is something – " Rei cut herself off with a sharp gasp when she caught sight of Usagi. The tray in her hands slipped from suddenly slack fingers and landed on the ground, scattering shards of glass and icy lemonade all over the porch. She jumped and took an instinctive step backwards, then winced and swore when she accidentally stepped on a shard of glass.

"Rei-chan! Don't move!" The command came instinctively and Rei froze at the sound of it. Usagi pushed past Makoto and crossed the ground quickly, assessing the damage done at a glance. "Mako-chan, can you go get a broom and a pan? Rei-chan, you sit down there on the step. Why aren't you wearing any shoes? Honestly..." Still lightly scolding, she knelt and began to pick up the biggest pieces of glass with an air of experience that was so foreign that both girls just stared at her for a long moment without responding. Catching the awkward silence, Usagi looked up with an exasperated look. "Don't just stand there. You're bleeding."

Rei snapped out of her shock and nodded silently, still in shock. She hobbled around the worst of the glass and eased herself down onto the stairs as Makoto ran to fetch the requested items. Usagi picked up the tray and started placing the glass shards on top of it. Her lips were pressed into a frown as she concentrated on finding every piece, and she didn't seem to notice Rei's close perusal. By the time that Makoto returned with not only the broom and pan but also the first-aid kit, she had most of the glass neatly stacked on the tray. Without a word, she took the broom from Makoto and quickly swept up the remaining shards. Raising an eyebrow, Makoto knelt to attend to the gash on Rei's foot, though she couldn't help sneaking fascinated glances at her princess.

"There. All done," Usagi announced, setting the broom against the railing. "Are you alright, Rei-chan?"

"I'm fine," Rei said, perhaps a touch more snappishly than she'd intended. She winced and made an effort to gentle her tone. "What are you_ doing_ here, Odango? Where's Seiya?"

"On Kinmoku." Her fingers tightened briefly around the tray at the mention of Seiya's name. Just hearing the word brought forth a powerful pang of longing that was hard to bear. Every part of her wanted to throw the tray down and go flying back to Kinmoku. "I had to bring Mamo-chan back. He had school."

"So you're going back." Makoto sat back on her heels, looking relieved.

"Of course."

"No, you're not."

The voice was somewhat unwelcome, but not entirely unexpected. Usagi turned, already knowing what, or rather who, she would see. Sure enough, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had approached the three girls while their attention was distracted. Michiru was holding her Deep Aqua Mirror – the way, no doubt, that she had found out that Usagi was back on Earth in the first place. Haruka was the one who had spoken, and the way her hands were clenched into fists seemed to indicate that she was not done her argument. Setsuna, for her part, simply smiled a greeting towards her princess and inclined her head slightly.

"Hello to you, too, Haruka-san," Usagi said with a well-worn patience. Setting down the tray of glass, she walked down the stairs and over to her three loyal senshi, greeting each woman with a long hug. Stepping back, she surveyed the three of them with a critical look, and spoke only when she was certain that there had been no major changes. "How have you been?"

Haruka looked at her incredulously and dropped all pretense of a happy reunion. "You're not going back."

"I'll take as a 'we're great, thanks'," muttered the blonde, putting her hands on her hips.

"You belong here, with us, and not with them! You – "

"I'm only going to say this once." Usagi's voice dropped with a distinctly cold edge. It stopped Haruka in mid-sentence. "I really don't want to fight with you, Haruka-san, so please believe me when I say that I'm going back to Kinmoku, and you will not be standing in my way. In fact, I'm leaving in – " she paused to check her watch – "the next hour, as soon as my power has recharged to the point where I can safely travel. If you think you're going to keep me here on Earth, you're sorely mistaken. I let you guys come between me and Seiya once. That was my fault, and I shouldn't have let it go. But it won't happen again."

"Usagi-chan?" Michiru looked and sounded stunned.

Guilt bubbled up inside of the blonde and she sighed, putting a hand to her head. She didn't want to back down from the three of them, but nor she did want to pick a fight with them. "Michiru-san... I..."

"Why don't we all sit down and have something to eat and drink?" Makoto suggested when Usagi trailed off into silence. "I'll go get some fresh glasses of lemonade."

Shooting her friend a grateful glance, Usagi sat down on the stairs beside Rei. Haruka draped an arm around Michiru's shoulders as Setsuna leaned back against the wall. The woman was smiling in that annoyingly secretive way of hers. Silence reigned during the few minutes it took for Makoto to get new glasses and fill them with lemonade. She returned to the porch and handed a glass out to everyone, then sat down beside Usagi. No one spoke, but Usagi was keenly aware of the less than subtle glances that everyone was darting in her direction. Quickly, she gulped down half the glass of lemonade and spoke, seeking a change of subject that would distract everyone for at least a short while.

"Jadeite is alive."

Rei had just taken a sip of her drink. She choked on the liquid and sputtered. "He's... he's _what_?" she gasped.

Usagi's fingers tightened around her glass and she lowered her head, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. "Apparently, Beryl didn't kill him like we thought. She put him into what was supposed to be an eternal sleep, only it didn't end up that way. Good old Galaxia and Chaos woke him up, but instead of attacking us right away like Nehelania did, Jadeite was biding his time, waiting for the right opportunity to strike." Her voice was curiously flat. "He found it when he followed Seiya, Kakyuu, Yaten and Taiki back to Kinmoku."

"Oh, Usagi-chan," Makoto breathed, horrified.

A single tear slipped down Usagi's cheek. "He's been there for_ five_ years."

No one seemed to know what to say to that. It was Haruka who finally broke the silence. "He hasn't... done anything, has he?" she asked. There was a harsh undercurrent in her voice, as though she would have liked nothing more than to charge off to Kinmoku, find Jadeite, and beat him into the ground for causing her princess so much misery.

Sniffing, Usagi wiped her cheeks and shook her head. "N-not really. He's been terrorizing one of the Starlights... and I think he's done some damage to the core of the planet... For the most part, he keeps sending out youma to attack people. I think when I showed up on the planet, it scared him into acting sooner than he wanted to."

"He's been _attacking you_?" Rei stiffened and her violet eyes flashed with fire. "That's it. I'm coming back to Kinmoku with you."

"Me too," Haruka said, clearly inspired by the thought.

"No, no!" Misery vanishing in the wake of horror, Usagi's head snapped up and she waved her hands furiously. "You can't. You all have to stay here."

"But it's our job to protect you," said Makoto.

"Clearly we have to go with you," added Michiru. "When you're on Kinmoku, I can't see you through my mirror. What if that's the work of Jadeite?" Her frown deepened. "How would you let us know if you needed help?"

"And what if Jadeite wasn't the only one awoken by Galaxia?" Usagi shot back, shivering a little as she spoke her deepest fear out loud. "We didn't even know that he was around. If I hadn't gone to Kinmoku, God only knows what he would have done. And if we all go back to Kinmoku now, that leaves the Earth completely defenceless. Mamo-chan isn't strong enough to fight against some of the enemies we've faced, and he can't teleport. So there would be no way for him to get a message to us if something went wrong. We can handle Jadeite, but you guys_ have_ to stay here." Her eyes darted to each of her senshi, silently imploring them to understand. She could deal with Jadeite as long as she knew that the Earth was safe, but if she had to focus on both planets at the same time, they'd never get anywhere.

"But what if Jadeite is too powerful?" Makoto was frowning. "Our most important job has always been to protect_ you_."

"I know, but I really need for you to stay here," the blonde said earnestly. "I have loads of protection up on Kinmoku. Minako-chan and Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan... Not to mention Chibi-Usa and the Starlights..." Too late, it occurred to her that it probably would have been a better idea to have not mentioned them.

Rei's startled exclamation of; "Chibi-Usa-chan?" practically went unheard in the wake of Haruka's growl. The older woman straightened up and glared, her forest green eyes burning with frustration and anger. Ever since she and the other Outer Senshi had resigned themselves to the fact that Usagi was the princess and messiah, it had become their jobs to protect her no matter what. Alright, they had _temporarily_ assigned that job to the Starlights during the battle with Galaxia, but it was never supposed to become long term, and she did_ not_ like hearing that Usagi was depending on them for protection.

"You shouldn't have to depend on them!" she snapped. "Aren't we good enough?"

Hearing that question instantly made Usagi's mind snap back to that moment on the rooftop five years ago, when a grieving Seiya had asked nearly the same thing. For a moment, she couldn't speak. What was it about her that made people keep asking her that question? She clenched her hands into tight fists and shook her head slowly. "Haruka-san... you guys are... more than enough. You're all better than I deserve, and sometimes I don't understand why you all want to put up with me. No, please, let me finish," she added when Haruka went to speak again. "I love you all more than you can imagine. But I just can't ignore the Starlights. I love them, too, especially Seiya. I want to be with her the way you want to be with Michiru-san. Can't you understand that?"

Haruka glanced at Michiru, clearly caught off-guard by the comparison. She couldn't imagine a life without her partner at her side. If that was Usagi truly felt for that obnoxious, annoying Starlight... "God help me," she muttered, dropping her head into her palm. "I'm never going to be free of that pest."

Michiru swallowed the giggle that wanted to rise up in her throat. There were only three people in the world that Haruka couldn't really bring herself to say 'no' to, and one of them was currently staring at them with pleading blue eyes. "Of course we can understand, Usagi-san," she said soothingly. "The Starlights aren't strangers to us anymore and I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world to trust them a little bit. As long as you understand that your protection will always be our responsibility, and that you promise to come and get us if things get to be too much for you to handle."

"I do and I will," Usagi said fervently, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. "Honest, I do get that, really. But Seiya loves me. I know she wouldn't let anything happen to me. And like I said, the others are there, too. I'll be perfectly safe, and it will be much easier for me to focus on fighting Jadeite if I know that Earth is safe in your hands."

Setsuna had to cover her mouth to hide the grin that threatened to break forth as Haruka visibly quailed beneath the puppy eyes of her princess. "We will do our duty to keep the Earth safe while you return to Kinmoku," she said gently, speaking for the first time since she had arrived at the temple. "Do not worry yourself, Princess."

"Thank you, Setsuna-san!" Visibly perking up, Usagi snagged one of the brownies from Makoto and took a huge bite with a happy smile. "Mmm, Mako-chan, these are amazing."

Makoto grinned and shook her head. It was kind of a relief to see that some things would never change. "Thank you, Usagi-chan. They're one of my new recipes. I'm glad that you like them."

"Hang on." Rei put up a hand before Usagi could reply. "Not that I want to get off the all important topic of brownies, but what did you mean, Chibi-Usa-chan is there with you?"

"Oh yeah," Usagi mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate. "She showed up a couple of weeks ago with a letter from Neo-Queen Serenity." She turned a knowing look on Setsuna. "Apparently, someone warned the queen that Crystal Tokyo was going to fade out of existence, and gave her the opportunity to save Chibi-Usa's life by sending her back in time to me. She exists outside of the timeline now, so she'll stay here with me forever."

Burgundy eyes widened with false innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about. I certainly never did anything like that," Setsuna said, examining her nails as though they were objects of great fascination. Around her, Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Haruka and Michiru exchanged looks, none of them believing her for a split second. If not Setsuna, then some future version of Sailor Pluto had no doubt gone out of her way to save Small Lady's life. Setsuna was nothing if not devoted, and there was no way that she would have allowed the future to fall apart with Chibi-Usa still in it, no matter what kind of scolding she would receive.

"So I guess everything is falling into place for you," Rei said slowly.

Usagi swallowed her last mouthful of chocolate and said nothing for a moment, pretending that she was preoccupied with drinking her lemonade. She had a difficult time lying to her friends - well, for the most part - and she didn't want any of them to know that there was anything even the slightest bit wrong with the relationship between her and Seiya. It had been a major win to just get Haruka to drop the subject of her and Seiya, and she was fairly certain that the older blonde would jump on any opportunity to pull the two of them apart. Not because she truly loved Mamoru or anything like that, but because she had never quite gotten over Seiya's somewhat obnoxious attitude. No one could get under Haruka's skin like Seiya, after all.

"I guess so," she agreed at last, her voice falsely bright. Setting her glass down, she rose to her feet and ran her fingers over the tunic under the pretense of straightening it out. In reality, she just loved the feel of the soft fabric beneath her hands. It was unlike anything that she would find on Earth, and its very presence reminded her of what she was missing. "I have to go. It's getting late."

"But you haven't seen Luna or Artemis yet," said Makoto, looking surprised.

"Oh, right." Usagi wavered, torn. She was desperate to get back to Kinmoku, but she had been looking forward to visiting with Luna from the moment that she had decided to come back to Earth with Mamoru. "Maybe... I'll go find her. Where is she?"

"I think she usually hangs out at your house," Rei offered. "With your brother."

"Shingo?" Usagi blinked, bemused by the thought, and shook her head. "Alright, well, I'll say good-bye to you guys now." Briefly, she hugged each of her senshi, wishing that they were coming along with her, although she didn't say as much. It was never easy to say good-bye to them, and she had a brief moment of horror where she tried to imagine saying good-bye to them for good. No. No, she could never do that. How could she expect Princess Kakyuu to be able to bear it? Grief twisted her heart for an instant, and she caught her breath as she tugged out of Haruka's strong, protective arms. Those piercing, forest green eyes narrowed, but the woman said nothing, for which Usagi was grateful.

"Have a safe trip, Odango Atama," said Rei, her voice filled with teasing.

Usagi stuck her tongue out. "Mean! Okay, I'm going. Bye!" Tossing off a wave that she hoped came across as more cheerful than she felt, the petite blonde turned and ran towards the stairs of the shrine. Within moments, she was gone. Her senshi gazed after her, each of them caught up in their own doubts.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Makoto asked, picking up the empty glass that Usagi had left behind. She remembered the blonde's joy at eating the brownie and felt warmed all over again. It was funny how much better she felt after seeing that Usagi still enjoyed eating her food.

"She'll be fine," Setsuna answered calmly, allowing her arms to drop to her sides. All of the senshi knew about the kind of power that Usagi possessed, but no one was more aware of it than Setsuna. She hadn't been able to resist the temptation to visit the Time Gates once or twice to look into the future. Her princess would have a long and often difficult road ahead of her, but she had every confidence that Usagi would be able to walk the road with a grace (for the most part) and strength unique to her.

"'Ruka, are _you_ okay?" Michiru inquired softly.

Haruka sighed. "I just hate the thought of her being with that guy," she grumbled at last. "But I guess it's really over between her and Mamoru. I've never heard Koneko-chan yell at us like that." At least, not with that glint of ice in the normally warm blue eyes. Usagi had looked at them like... like she would have been willing to fight to stay with Seiya. It wasn't the way she had looked when they were just friends. No, this was definitely something more. More and more, it looked like she would have to get used to having the annoying pop star around, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I wonder what the future will be like without Crystal Tokyo," mused Michiru, idly running her fingers up and down Haruka's arm. Her question was enough to silence all of them. A future without Crystal Tokyo? It was something that none of them had ever dared to even dream about before, and it would require some serious thought before any of them were ready to face it.

**TLYM**

Being on Kinmoku with Usagi was nothing short of strange, Chibi-Usa decided. Since Usagi had left that morning, the Starlights had been (rightfully) preoccupied with patrolling the palace and the surrounding city. Minako, Ami, and Hotaru had made the decision to go with them for the day. Chibi-Usa had wanted to go as well, but Minako had pointed out that Usagi hadn't given her permission to do so, and the blonde did not want her head to be on the chopping block if Usagi returned and Chibi-Usa had been wounded in her absence. That left the little princess virtually trapped in the Tankei Palace, without even the ability to continue working, because everyone knew who they were and no one wanted to let her do anything. It was getting to be as bad as Crystal Tokyo had been, and that was saying something!

That was why she'd chosen to sneak out with Chibi-Chibi. It hadn't taken much to convince her sister to take a walk. The two of them had made their way out into the gardens, where Chibi-Chibi could play and Chibi-Usa could enjoy being outside without worrying about being scolded. Or at least, that had been her intention. They hadn't gotten very far before Chibi-Chibi's head suddenly snapped up. She stopped walking and turned, staring intently at a spot off in the distance. Chibi-Usa looked down at her, but before she could ask what was wrong, Chibi-Chibi took off, running head-long into the low brush of the garden.

"Chibi-Chibi! Come back!" Chibi-Usa yelled, panicked. When the little girl didn't stop or react as though she'd heard the frantic call, Chibi-Usa raced after her. Branches caught at her hair and tore at her clothes, and she had to stop more than once to carefully pull herself free. Chibi-Chibi slipped out of sight quickly, leaving Chibi-Usa alone in the garden with a growing sense of horror.

"Oh my god, if Mama comes back and finds out I've lost my sister, she's going to kill me," she muttered, tugging none too gently at a branch that had ensnared several strands of her hair. She grimaced at the sharp pain and swore softly when she tried to turn and couldn't. "Well, this is fantastic."

"Are you in need of some help, little one?"

The voice was melodious and female, though foreign. Chibi-Usa tensed, one hand instinctively flying to her locket, as she twisted to see a young woman standing before her. She was tall and slender, older than Usagi by perhaps a handful of years, with the palest set of brown eyes that Chibi-Usa had ever seen. It was her hair that was most unusual, however. Hanging nearly to the ground, the locks started out a beautiful golden color before turning to a stunning shade of red about halfway down the woman's back. Chibi-Chibi, nestled as calmly on the woman's hip as anything, had a few strands of red clutched in her hand.

"Please," Chibi-Usa said hesitantly, her eyes darting to Chibi-Chibi. There was something about the woman that rang of familiarity, but she couldn't put her finger on just what it was. She held perfectly still as the woman stepped closer and began patiently unraveling the caught hair with the hand not holding Chibi-Chibi. In a matter of minutes, Chibi-Usa was free. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," said the woman, a small smile playing about her lips. She allowed her hand to drop back to her side. "What are you doing out here all by your lonesome, my dear? It's dangerous to wander around by yourself, you know."

Chibi-Usa's fingers tightened on her locket. Was that an implied threat or an innocent comment? "I can take care of myself, and the sailor senshi are never far away."

"How true. I can sense the brightness of their starseeds even from a distance," she agreed. "Tell me, little one, you are the daughter of Sailor Moon, aren't you? Your shine is so similar to hers."

"She is my mother. How do you know her?" Her question emerged fraught with suspicion, and the woman laughed in response.

"I have forgotten introductions. How rude of me! It's been some time since I was able to meet someone who didn't know me on sight. My name is…" She paused, a funny little smile on her face. "Well, you may call me Ginga. It's lovely to meet you."

Ginga. Galaxy. Chibi-Usa's eyes narrowed further as she tried to pin down what was tugging at her mind. That name rang a bell somewhere deep inside of her. Galaxy… something that someone had told her once – who? Neo-Queen Serenity? – flitted briefly across her mind, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come, leaving her grasping at nothing. But it was enough to convince her that Ginga was likely someone who had known her mother. The question was, had they parted on friendly terms?

"Why are you here?" she asked at last.

"I've come to visit," said Ginga. "I heard your mother was here. I wanted to speak to her." She shifted Chibi-Chibi's weight. "Have I heard wrong?"

"No, she's here. I'll take you to her," Chibi-Usa offered, making her decision in an instant. Ami and Minako would surely know the identity of this woman. If she was a foe, the senshi would be able to take care of it before Ginga got near Usagi. Otherwise, the woman could wait at the castle for the moon princess to return.

"Splendid." Ginga fell into step beside her eagerly, not seeming to mind that the gown she was wearing - thin, loose straps, tight fitting near the bust and wait before flowing into a full skirt, all in a very pale, warm yellow - was entirely unsuitable for walking through the garden. Her cream-colored pumps sank deeply into the dirt, but she didn't appear to notice, much less care.

The two of them walked in silence until the Tankei Palace came into view. Ginga inhaled sharply when she saw the palace, but she didn't say anything and kept up when Chibi-Usa just continued moving. She knew that the guards would not bother them at Princess Kakyuu's request, even if they saw the strange woman at her side. True enough, they were almost able to proceed into the castle without being stopped. Only when they were on the lower balconies heading towards the throne room did a familiar voice call out Chibi-Usa's name. Sailor Star Healer was walking towards them, a harried expression on her face.

"Minako has been looking for you. Where have you - " She cut herself off sharply when she spotted Ginga. Pale green eyes widened with abject horror and more than just a hint of fear. "Galaxia!"

"Hello, Sailor Star Healer," Ginga said calmly, taking in the changes in Healer's fuku with a secretive, knowing smile. "You look a little different than from what I remember."

Healer's eyes darted between her and Chibi-Usa, and she tightened her jaw when she saw that Ginga was holding onto Chibi-Chibi. "Put her down and step away from the children," she ordered coldly, ignoring the comment. "Right now!"

"I'm not here to cause trouble." In spite of Chibi-Chibi's protest, Ginga obligingly swung the little girl down off of her hip and stepped back with her hands held in the air.

"We'll see about that," Healer snapped, holding a hand up threateningly. "Start walking, and if you make one false move, you're going to regret it." She reached out her other hand and grabbed Chibi-Usa, positioning herself protectively in front of the two girls as Ginga began walking into the palace. Chibi-Usa swallowed hard and picked up Chibi-Chibi, realizing that Ginga obviously wasn't a friend after all. But if so… just who was she, and why was Healer so afraid of her?

* * *

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews. I notice we're all suffering from a lack of Seiya/Usagi moments, and sadly, this chapter is lacking in them as well. But! Have no fear; the next chapter is definitely going to make up for it. And might possibly push the rating of this story up into M. We'll see.

**BIG NEWS:** The extremely awesome and talented Orefish approached me with an offer to make a doujinshi for _To Love You More_. After I recovered from the excitement, I said YES and the first few pages are now posted on DeviantArt. For anyone who wants to see this (amazing and fantastic) endeavour, please go here: daisydeadpetal5 [dot] deviantart [dot] com /art/ TLYM-CH1-PG1-282598698

* * *

Although she felt slightly bad for it, Usagi still waited until she was certain that her parents had left before she approached her childhood home and knocked tentatively on the door. Almost immediately, she felt foolish for having done so. Just because she didn't live there anymore didn't mean that she had become a strange who had to knock. Slowly, she reached down and twisted the doorknob, giving the door a gentle push at the same time. It swung open, revealing the interior of the house. Somehow, she had been expecting _something_ to have changed. To see that everything looked the same was almost a letdown.

She stepped inside and automatically took her shoes off. Ikuko had left her favourite pair of slippers by the door; pale pink, with little floppy bunny ears and a cute face, she'd worn them for years as a teen. Usagi smiled to see them but reached for a pair of plain white slippers instead. Once her feet were shod, she moved quietly up the stairs and listened. The distant sound of the television - no, a video game - reached her ears and she rolled her eyes. It was no wonder that Shingo hadn't heard her enter the house! When he became involved in a video game, everything else faded away.

"Baka," she muttered with affection, stealing down the hall. She passed by her old bedroom and that of her parents before she reached Shingo's. His door was partially open, and she peeked inside to see that he was completely absorbed in a loud video game. Luna and Artemis were curled up in a little balls on his bed, both of them sound asleep. Usagi shook her head and crept inside as quietly as possible. Without warning, she grabbed Shingo's shoulders and yelled, "BOO!"

Shingo screeched and jumped about a foot in the air. The controller fell from his hands as he scrambled away. Luna and Artemis jerked awake at the yelling and looked around in disorientation, only to hear hysterical laughter. Usagi doubled over, hands cupping her stomach, and had to gasp for air as her brother turned and stared. His mouth dropped open at the sight of her and worked silently, refusing to form words. It took her a good couple of minutes to get herself under control, but she eventually straightened up, still giggling.

"Oh Shingo, I wish you could've seen the look on your face," she declared breathlessly with a smirk. "I haven't heard you scream like that since the first time I brought Luna home."

"Nee-chan?" he finally managed to get out, staring at her in shock. "What… How… When did you get back?"

"A little while ago," she said dismissively. "I only came to see you guys for a minute to make sure that you were alright. I have to go back."

"You're going _back_?" Shingo didn't look very happy to hear that. "Mom and Dad are worried about you, you know. Mom thinks that something has gone wrong with you and Mamoru-san and you don't want to mention it to her yet. She keeps waiting for you to call and explain."

Hot guilt flooded the girl, though she kept her face composed. "I have to go back, Shingo. You wouldn't understand."

"Is it because you're Sailor Moon?"

It was Usagi's turn to sputter. "W-What… You… How did you…?"

Shingo grinned, pleased that they were back on equal footing. "Come on, Nee-chan, did you really think you could hide something like that from _me_? Admittedly, you're a good actress - better than I ever thought you would be - but not _that _good. I idolized Sailor Moon for years." His nose wrinkled slightly. "I knew everything about her. It would've been impossible for me to have not noticed the similarities."

Feeling dizzy, Usagi backed up to the bed and sat down hard, still staring at him. "You haven't…"

"Told anyone? No, not even Mi-chan, though there's a possibility she might have figured it out on her own," he replied. "Not only is it not my place to tell, but I'm not sure that Mom or Dad would be willing to believe me even if I tried. No offense, but you're not exactly super hero material."

"Oi!" Snapping out of her shock, she glared at her brother. "I've saved this city a lot in the past few years, twerp. You should be glad I'm around, or you would be dead by now."

"I _am_ glad you're around," Shingo answered without missing a beat, unusually serious. "I missed you, Nee-chan."

Caught off-guard by the sincerity in his voice, Usagi merely blinked at him for a moment. "I... I missed you, too," she said, feeling another powerful twinge of guilt. Truth be told, she hadn't thought much about her family while she'd been on Kinmoku. She had been so preoccupied with the Starlights and keeping her secret that it just hadn't occurred to her. "I won't be gone for much longer, Shingo. I've just... I have some things to do. Friends of mine are in trouble. They need me."

"The Three Lights? Are they coming back with you?" Green eyes brightened at the thought. He'd never been entirely sure why the three of them had left in the first place, but he could easily remember how depressed Usagi had been after their absence. She had tried hard to hide it, and for the most part she'd been successful, but Shingo knew his sister too well to fall for her acting.

Usagi stared at him for a long time before she whipped around to pin Luna with an accusing look. "Just how much did you tell him?" she demanded.

Luna rolled her eyes and yawned as she rose gracefully to her feet. Artemis muttered something unintelligible and buried his face beneath his tail as she said, "Your brother is not a child, Usagi-chan. I didn't have to tell him anything. He figured most of it out on his own without any help from me."

"But..." Usagi trailed off, stricken as she looked back and forth between the two of them. She suddenly remembered arriving on Earth and thinking that nothing had changed. Had she ever been wrong! Tons of things had changed, but apparently, she had just been too caught up in her own misery to realize it.

Crimson eyes softened, and Luna stepped over to her young charge. She nudged at Usagi's hands until there was room for her in Usagi's lap. "We'll be able to take care of your parents. Usagi-chan. Try not to worry about them while you're on Kinmoku, alright?"

"Thank you, Luna," she whispered, blinking back tears that stung. Lifting her head, she looked at her little brother. "Shingo, I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound like I don't appreciate what you've done for me. Thank you for keeping my secret all of those years and for helping to keep Mom and Dad in the dark. I guess in my mind, you're still my annoying ten-year-old brother who never does anything but try to get me into trouble." She smiled just a little. "It's hard for me to accept that you're growing up."

His cheeks reddened slightly. "I'm not that old," he said, self-consciously scrubbing a hand through his light brown hair. "Luna's right, though. You just… do what you have to do. Mom and Dad aren't that concerned. But... _have_ you broken up with Mamoru-san?"

There was no point in lying about it, Usagi realized. Her friends all knew the truth, and it wasn't like she could expect Mamoru to keep it a secret when he started cancelling their wedding plans. All of the people that they had invited would have to be told that the marriage was off, and sooner or later, the news would leak back to her family. But more than that, she didn't_ want_ to lie to him. Shingo had kept her secret for all those years and she hadn't even known about it. Staring at him, she found herself wondering just what else he had known that he had never bothered to mention.

"Yes, I have," she said at last. "Mamo-chan and I were... I loved him very much but there were things about our relationship that weren't quite right. I don't know that we would have been happy together forever, and we agreed that it was for the best."

Shingo nodded. "Forever is a long time," he agreed in a voice that made her wonder if he knew just how long it really was. "Are you going after Seiya?"

A hot blush crossed her cheeks. "What... you... how..."

He smirked. "Come on, Nee-chan. If I could figure out that you were Sailor Moon, it was easy to guess that you were head over heels in love with Seiya. I mean, he was the first guy you were ever interested in aside from Mamoru-san. He walked you home, spent the night over here when you were alone, and was around you constantly." Shingo ticked the points off on his fingers as Usagi turned an even brighter shade of red. "Meanwhile, you lit up whenever you talked about him, you worried about him constantly, and after he left, you spent at least a week wallowing around the house listening to their music and pining over him, though you'd never be willing to admit it. Even Mom and Dad knew that you were in love with him and they're oblivious to everything. Honestly, I think you were the last person to find out."

Usagi blew her breath out in a frustrated sigh. "I hate you."

"Love you, too." Winking, he leaned down and picked up the controller for his games. His character had long since died, so he switched the television set off. "_Are _you going after him?"

Okay, that was something she didn't exactly want to share with her little brother, but the brat was staring at her with a knowing glint in his eyes. Clearly, he already knew the answer even if she hadn't admitted it yet. "Yes," she muttered sullenly.

Surprisingly, Shingo didn't tease her about it like she had expected. He just looked at her seriously and said, "I'm glad. You were always much happier around Seiya than you ever were with Mamoru-san. The two of you connected in a way that you were missing with him. I always used to wonder why you stayed with him when he didn't treat you very well."

"There's a lot about Mamo-chan and I that you don't understand," Usagi said defensively, frowning at him in return. Ikuko had once subtly hinted that she didn't understand Mamoru's way of doing things, either. It was true that Mamoru didn't always make the best choices, but one thing that Usagi had never doubted was the strength of his love for her. She couldn't exactly explain that Mamoru had temporarily been killed by a crazed dictator bent on galactic domination on his way to America.

"If you say so," Shingo said doubtfully, realizing that to press the issue would mean causing a fight. "Do you have time to play a quick game of Sailor V?"

Usagi hesitated and cast a quick glance at her watch. On the one hand, it was wonderful to see Luna and Shingo, and she was fascinated by this more grown-up version of her brother. But on the other hand, she was dying to get back to Kinmoku and Seiya. Still, she couldn't quite bring herself to say no to the pleading look on Shingo's face. "Sure," she agreed, gently depositing Luna on the bed and stepping forward to take the offered controller. "I'm not so rusty that I can't kick your butt."

"We'll see about that!"

**TLYM**

Every single person within the throne room of the Tankei Palace was on high alert. Fighter could feel her nerves thrumming with anxiety as she took her place beside Princess Kakyuu and watched Galaxia with narrowed eyes. The woman was standing calmly in the middle of the room, and honestly, she didn't look much like a threat. Her hair and eyes appeared normal, with none of the glowing darkness that would indicate that Chaos had taken over, but one could never be too sure. Possessed or not, Galaxia had the power to take the planet apart with a twitch of her fingers. She held herself ready to cast her attack at the slightest hint that that was the woman's intention.

"Good afternoon, Princess Kakyuu," Galaxia said with a polite incline of the head, seemingly not bothered by the glares. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion on your planet. I realize that you likely don't want me here, but I've been attempting to track Sailor Moon down for some time, and it only recently occurred to me to check for her presence here. Now that I've found her, I'm most interested with speaking to her."

"Why?" The word - demand - slipped out of Fighter's mouth without her consent. Galaxia's golden eyes darted over to her, running the full length of Fighter's body. A slow, almost knowing smile curved the woman's lips as she took in every single detail of the fuku, and Fighter shifted uneasily, feeling like she'd been stripped naked by a single glance.

"I'm not here to try and destroy her, if that's what you're thinking." With a single, practiced movement, Galaxia tossed several strands of shining hair over one bare shoulder. "Sailor Moon saved my life when she expelled Chaos from my body. Without her, the universe would be in ruins and I would be dead." She grimaced slightly at the unpleasant thought. "I sent her a gift as my thanks, but before I had the chance to follow and explain, she had disappeared. Like I said, I only recently realized that my gift had led her here."

"You sent Chibi-Chibi to Usagi-chan?" Venus stepped forward, almost but not quite pushing past Healer, who had her hand out protectively in front of the blonde. Her blue eyes were wide with curiosity, but just like the last time she had faced Galaxia, there was no fear. There was _never_ any fear, not from any of the sol senshi. Fighter still marvelled over that fact.

"I did." Galaxia nodded slightly as if to reaffirm her words. "The form you call Chibi-Chibi was a physical manifestation of my starseed, which I sent out into the universe in hopes that the Light of Hope would find and protect it from the destructive powers of Chaos. However, I was not expecting for Chibi-Chibi to form such strong attachments to the people she met while on Earth." She twisted and glanced in the direction of Chibi-Chibi, who was hanging onto Chibi-Usa's hand. "When I took my starseed back, her physical form remained. She did not want to disappear. That should have been her fate, but..."

"But..." Maker prompted, raising an eyebrow.

Galaxia grinned. "I don't believe I should say this next part without Sailor Moon present. It involves her, too," she explained, looking straight at Fighter.

Before Fighter had the chance to wonder at the 'too', guards began rushing into the room. In a matter of minutes, the threat of Galaxia had been all but forgotten as several of the senshi went dashing out of the room to deal with Jadeite's newest attack. Fighter, Mercury, and Destroyer remained behind to protect the Palace and watch over Galaxia in case she got any strange ideas. Galaxia, however, sat right down on the floor with Chibi-Chibi on her lap and started speaking in low tones to the girl, who nodded every once in a while and babbled back in her babyish voice. Oddly enough, Galaxia acted like she perfectly understood the nonsensical string of words.

Seeing that Kakyuu was distracted by Mercury, and that Destroyer was hovering around Galaxia, Fighter walked over to Chibi-Usa, who had been frowning steadily during the conversation. "Are you alright?" she asked, feeling slightly awkward. This was, after all, her sort-of girlfriend's daughter from another man. She hadn't even been properly introduced to the kid.

Chibi-Usa glanced up at her and blinked. "Oh, I'm fine," she said, looking surprised that Fighter had approached her. "I was just... When I first saw Ginga – Galaxia – out in the garden, I couldn't figure out where I knew her from. Her name sounded familiar, but I didn't know why. I've only just remembered."

"Did your mother tell you the story of Galaxia?" Fighter asked.

"No," Chibi-Usa said with a sad, wistful smile. "That was one story she never told me." She twisted her fingers into the hem of her skirt and sighed wistfully. "Do you know, Fighter, that my mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, once told me that she didn't have any regrets in her life? It was one of the only times that my mother has ever lied to me."

Interested now, Fighter laid a hand on the pre-teen's shoulder and steered the girl over to one of the corners of the throne room, where she would easily be able to see what was going on, but the two of them would have a bit more privacy. She had been fascinated by the concept of Crystal Tokyo - though not nearly as much as Taiki, who had peppered Ami endlessly with questions about the future and the Time Gates and in particular Sailor Pluto - and she craved to know more about the mysterious future that had nearly come to pass on Earth. Minako had shared what little she knew, but even though the inner sol senshi had actually visited that time, their combined knowledge of Crystal Tokyo was piteously small.

"What was it like, Crystal Tokyo?" she asked, looking down at Chibi-Usa with bright eyes. "Your mother... was she happy?"

"Happy enough," Chibi-Usa said slowly, considering the question seriously. "My mother loved my father very much, you know. But overall, I don't think Usagi was ever cut out to be a queen. By the end of Crystal Tokyo, she had become some weird hybrid of Princess Serenity and Usagi, and the few times I caught a glimpse of Usagi-chan..." She screwed her face up and shook her head. "Being royalty is never an easy job, but Neo-Queen Serenity had it especially bad. She may have been a princess of the moon, but the people Earth considered her to be a Messiah, and for them, she had to be perfect."

That didn't mesh at _all _with the Tsukino Usagi that Fighter knew. She tried to imagine Usagi living that sort of life and just couldn't. The blonde would have chafed underneath those kinds of restrictions. It would have absolutely destroyed her cheerful spirit to have to live the sort of life that Princess Kakyuu still struggled with. Usagi's idea of a fun day was to go to the mall and shop for a while, then have some fun at the arcade, and pig out on food as often as possible. From the sound of it, Neo-Queen Serenity's life had been all about formality. For the first time, she didn't feel quite so badly about having interrupted that future.

"It was really hard for me, you know, when I first came back to live in the past. Once I found out that Usagi would be my mother, I just couldn't understand it. They were way too different. I used to scorn her for that, and I lived for the rare moments when I could see flashes of my mother in Usagi." Chibi-Usa continued. "But somehow, after I had stayed in the past for long enough, it became just the opposite. I started cherishing the moments when I could see Usagi in my mother." Her lips parted in a half-smile that was more bitter than anything. "Did you know that my mother never forgot about you?"

Fighter blinked, startled by the sudden change in subject. "What?"

Chibi-Usa turned away slightly, looking off into the distance at something only she could see. "My mother used to have this garden," she began dreamily. "It was a lovely place filled with all kinds of rare plants and trees that had died off everywhere else. She was the only one who was ever allowed inside, except on very rare occasions, when she'd allow Aunt Venus to come with her. It used to drive me crazy that I didn't know what they did in there, and no one would ever tell me. So one day, I decided to spy on the two of them. I snuck inside of that garden and hid myself up in a tree. It was easy.

"Mother and Aunt Venus came in not too long after. They didn't do much of anything at first. Then Aunt Venus started to sing. I didn't recognize the song, and to this day, I still don't know what song it was. Whatever it was made Mother cry. And when she was done singing, Aunt Venus left, and I managed to slip away without my mother noticing. She was waiting for me outside the room. Aunt Venus, I mean. I thought she would be angry or upset that I had been spying, but she wasn't. She just looked at me and said, "Now you know the truth, Small Lady." I didn't understand and asked her what she meant. She smiled at me and said that my mother didn't go in there to escape the future. She went into the garden to remember the past and the one thing in her life that she couldn't have. The one thing that mattered the most."

Tucking a rogue strand of pale pink hair behind her ear, Chibi-Usa looked back at the astonished soldier with a sad smile. "Even then, I didn't really get it. What on Earth could Neo-Queen Serenity not have? It's only recently, since I came to Kinmoku, that I've begun to understand that what she wanted wasn't even _on_ Earth. It was_ you_. My mother was the Queen of the Earth. She had everything she could have wanted, all that she could have dreamed of, and none of it made a damn bit of difference because you weren't the one at her side."

"Chibi-Usa..." Fighter trailed off, too taken aback by the girl's shocking story to know what to say. Whatever tale of the future that she had been expecting, it wasn't this.

"When I came here, I expected to hate you," Chibi-Usa stated bluntly. "You tore my family apart when you made Usagi fall in love with you. But I can see that you're good for Mama. You make her happy in ways that Mamo-chan couldn't." She put a hand on her hip. "I don't want to spend all of my time looking at my mother and wondering whether or not she's happy. After that day, I couldn't look at Neo-Queen Serenity without searching for that constant hint of sadness in her eyes. It ruined everything. So as long as you can make Mama happy, I don't mind if you're with her. Even if you don't want me... or us... around."

"Hang on. I never said that," Fighter said quickly, snapping out of her shocked daze and crouching down in front of the girl. It put them on the same level, so that Chibi-Usa had no choice but to look at her. "I understood from the moment that I met you that you were an important part of Usagi's life. I know that the two of you… well, the three of you now, I guess," she amended with a small smile, "are a package deal, and I would never try to push you away, Chibi-Usa-chan. Don't ever be worried that you wouldn't have a place with us. That's not how it works, okay?"

Chibi-Usa didn't say anything for a moment, but her shoulders gradually relaxed. "Does that mean I can call you "Papa"?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Err… I don't think Mamoru-san would appreciate that." Papa? Even the sound of the word was enough to make Fighter feel a little dizzy. She had never really stopped to consider having children before. Her primary duty had always been to Princess Kakyuu and Kinmoku, which meant that having kids was extremely unlikely, and she'd resigned herself to that fate a long time ago. Certainly, during the few times she had dared to think about having children, she'd never really thought that she would be the one taking on the role of a _father_. It was amazing just how much Usagi had changed her life.

"He might not mind as much as you think," said Chibi-Usa. She hesitated only a moment before reaching forward and throwing her arms around Fighter's neck. The startled soldier nearly fell over backwards, but she managed to brace herself against the wall with a hand at the last second. It felt strange to be hugging someone so much smaller than she was, but it was surprisingly… nice. Something that she could easily,_ definitely_ get used to.

**TLYM**

Sailor Venus's lungs burned as she ran. She could feel the familiar ache throbbing in the muscles of her thighs and ankles that meant she was over-doing it. Her breath came in short, sharp gasps, and her heart was absolutely thrumming in her chest, so hard that it hurt. After five long years, she was no longer used to this level of physical activity, and it was taking a serious strain on her poor body. But she couldn't stop. If she did, the youma that was chasing her would kill her before she had the chance to even begin to turn around and summon an attack. The only thing she could do was keeping moving and pray fervently that one of the others had a chance to help before she grew too tired to run anymore.

Their battle had begun fairly calmly. Jadeite had been attacking the town nearest the Palace. The soldiers had split up into two groups. One went to defend the town, and the others went to investigate a suspicious source of dark energy that Mercury had found with her computer. Venus had ended up with the latter group, and they'd ended up walking straight into a trap. She'd been separated from the others almost instantly, and the youma she had stumbled upon hadn't even bothered to attack. It had just turned into what looked like a tidal wave of some kind of steaming liquid, and she'd been forced to flee.

"Someone please help me," she gasped out, too winded to speak above a breathless whisper. Her heels were sliding on the grass, and once or twice, she had nearly gone down. Sheer chance had kept her on her feet so far, but she had the feeling that her luck was about to run out. Dodging around a tree, she found herself staring at a dead end, as a cliff loomed seven or eight feet over her head. Venus glanced over her shoulder, and then backed up a step or two before she took a running leap. Fingers scrabbled desperately for a hold as the tidal wave crashed into the ground below her, just waiting for her to fall in.

Just when she thought that she was going to lose her precarious hold, a hand reached down from above and wrapped around her wrist. She looked up, startled, into the violet eyes of Sailor Star Maker. Without a word, the other soldier grabbed Venus's other hand and pulled with all of her strength, drawing the blonde up to the point where her shoes were able to find a better hold on the face of the cliff. With Maker's help, she was finally able to scramble up and over to safety. Instantly, she collapsed on the dirt, gasping for breath, and held a hand over her pounding heart. Maker hovered over her, looking concerned, and kept darting glances towards the edge, just in case the youma decided to try following.

"You alright?" she asked at last.

"'M fine," Venus said weakly, realizing that they couldn't stay there forever. Her legs trembled with fatigue when she tried to get to her feet. Maker grabbed her at the last second and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her to stand. "Fuck. Thanks."

Maker's lips twitched into a smile. "I doubt that Ami or Usagi would ever forgive me if you didn't come back in one piece."

She would never be tired to the point where a comment like _that _wasn't fascinating. Venus tilted her head, eyeing Maker speculatively. It was easy to understand why Maker would want to make Usagi happy – everyone wanted Usagi to be happy – but Ami? Her eyes narrowed slightly, but before she could even begin to think of any questions, a shadow fell over the two of them. Two heads whipped around and they registered the presence of the youma that had been chasing Venus at the same time; apparently, it had circled around while they were distracted. There was just enough time to wonder how youma had gotten to be so smart before the creature drew back its hand and launched an energy blast in their direction.

Venus tensed, preparing for the impact, knowing that it would hurt, that there was no time to get out of the way. She was wrong about that. Maker's arm tightened briefly around her waist, and then, with one smooth movement, she shoved Venus out of the path of the blast seconds before it impacted. The world spun dizzily as Venus landed hard on the ground and rolled down the short incline. Sharp rocks and branches cut deeply into her arms and legs, but she ignored the pain as she threw her hands out, stopping the forward movement. Her head snapped up just in time to see Maker's smoking, wounded body collapse silently onto the ground.

* * *

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, everyone. Now, as much as you all enjoyed the last couple chapters, I know we've all be been missing the S/U moments. I'm happy to say that those are returning with a bang… Literally. While there is nothing overly explicit in this chapter, it's fairly suggestive (re: obvious). So if there's anyone who somehow got this far into the story without realizing that this is female slash - as in, romance between girls - and it bothers you, I suggest you leave before reading this chapter. For everyone else, now that the damned site is FINALLY working again (it was torture yesterday, seriously) enjoy!

* * *

Sailor Star Lover toyed with several strands of deep pink hair as she looked out her window and wondered exactly _when_ her world had come apart at the seams. She hadn't exactly been honest with her princess and the other senshi when she'd told them that Jadeite had forced her into helping him. In the beginning, back when she had been foolish and naive enough to believe that he meant what he said, she had been all too happy to help. But she couldn't really explain that to the princess, because the nature of what Jadeite had promised made her feel sick to her stomach now that she thought about it. It had been so easy to believe that he'd had Kinmoku's best interest at heart, when all along, he'd been lying, and she'd fallen right into his trap.

"You utter bastard," she muttered under her breath, curling her hands loosely into fists. He'd _sworn_ that Kinmoku would be better off when he was done, that the traitorous Starlights would be gone, and that Princess Kakyuu would never have to be unhappy again. How easily he'd played her for a fool, and like an idiot, she had blithely gone along with it until she was so deeply ensnared that there was no way to get out.

Neither the princess nor the other senshi trusted her now, although she couldn't really blame them. They seemed to sense that something about her story was not completely true, though none of them had confronted her yet. How could she explain how seductive Jadeite could be? How simple it had been to put her trust in him? How easy it had been to turn a blind eye to the things that seemed strange or wrong, like the destruction that the youma had caused, or the love and loyalty that the Tankei Starlights held for the princess and Kinmoku? They weren't traitors at all! She drew in a ragged breath and struck blindly out at the wall, knowing that the Ginkei Starlights hadn't done a damn thing to help save the reputations of their fellow senshi; pushed by Lover and Jadeite to believe that they were traitors, all four of them had foolishly fostered the public opinion of the Tankei Starlights and driven them right into the arms of the blasted sol senshi, and now she had only herself to blame.

"I can't let it end this way," she said, more to herself than anyone else. Princess Kakyuu had, for the most part, confined Lover to her room, but she still had her Star Brooch even though it was against normal policy. She didn't know if she was really strong enough to defeat Jadeite, but she had to try. For what she had done... for the pain and grief that her malicious decisions had caused... _she had to try_.

She didn't leave a note. There was no need. Whether they knew what she was doing or whether they thought she had gone back to help Jadeite, Lover didn't care. It didn't really matter. If she succeeded, Jadeite would be gone, and Kinmoku would be safe once again. But if she failed, then she would die alone and afraid and with no one else the wiser to what she had tried to do to redeem herself, and she could think of no punishment more fitting. With that thought in mind, Lover pushed open her window, walked out onto her balcony and leapt over the side. The drop from the second floor was nothing for a senshi, and within a matter of minutes, she was running down the road away from the palace.

**TLYM**

Mizuno Ami felt literally sick to her stomach as she listened in stunned silence to the frantic words spilling out of Minako's mouth. Part of her was pretty sure that she was seconds away from throwing up all over the floor, but she repressed the urge. "Where is she now?" she asked instead, sounding surprisingly coherent. Or so she thought. Judging by the worried look on Minako's face, maybe she sounded a little less steady than she would have liked to have believed.

"Upstairs, in the Healers rooms," said Minako, rubbing absently at one of the bandages wrapped around her forearm. Her whole body was covered in small cuts and bruises and white bandages, but if she was in pain, she gave no sign of it. The moment she had been cleared to leave by the Healers, she'd tracked Ami down and explained what had happened. "I don't... It will probably be a while. She wasn't even conscious when they carried her back, and as far as I know, she hasn't woken up yet." Her face crumbled for a moment, and she had to struggle to hold herself together. "It was an _ambush_, Ami-chan. A total fucking ambush and we didn't even see it coming. I would be dead it weren't for Taiki. She… she pushed me out of the way."

Shock gave way to concern, and Ami moved forward, laying a hand on Minako's shoulder. She wanted to hug her friend, but she was afraid of hurting her. There didn't appear to be an unbruised spot on the Minako's body. "Don't worry about it, Minako-chan. Taiki's strong. I'm sure she'll be okay." Her voice quivered ever so slightly as she spoke, and she swallowed hard.

Minako just shook her head as tears began slipping down her cheeks. Ami fidgeted, torn between staying to comfort Minako and going to see about Taiki. It was with a significant amount of relief that she noticed a streak of silver out of the corner of her eye. Yaten approached them, wearing a bandage on her right cheek and limping just a bit, and motioned for Ami to get going. Ami shot her a grateful look as she backed up, lingering just long enough to watch Yaten envelop Minako into a firm hug before she turned and hurried away, her thoughts tumbling around in a frantic rush that wasn't visible from the outside. Taiki had been wounded and she hadn't been there - it hurt a lot more than she'd guessed it would.

Princess Kakyuu and Fighter were both present in the room when Ami arrived. The Healers had, for the most part, managed to stabilize Maker, and they'd backed off to give the two some privacy. Fighter was staring down at her sister with completely blank eyes, while Princess Kakyuu's face was ashen, and she swayed on the spot, looking close to collapsing. One of the Healers, a tall young man with kind blue eyes, put a gentle arm around the princess's shoulders and led her away. No one approached Fighter; they almost seemed afraid to provoke a reaction. Ami closed her eyes briefly, wishing with all of her heart that Usagi would walk through the door. She had never needed her princess more than she did at that moment. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Usagi, which meant that it was up to her.

"Fighter?" she called gently, stepping forward. "Fighter?" Then, when there was no response, she tried, "Seiya?"

Dark blue eyes glanced at her, startled and looking more than just a little dazed. "What?"

"You should step back and let them do their work," Ami said softly, stopping a safe distance away. She studied Fighter briefly, taking note of the guilt written into every line of Fighter's body, and felt a wave of sympathy. "Taiki will be fine."

"But..." Fighter started. Then she stopped and frowned. Finally, she nodded and stepped away from the bed. She cast one last look at Taiki's still form before she turned and walked out of the room.

Ami sighed to herself and glanced at the Healers. They were all pretending to be completely absorbed in their work. That was fine with her. Her hand reached automatically for the collection of notes as she moved closer to the bed, and she leafed through it, scanning the information. Some of the medical jargon was unfamiliar to her, but she could understand enough to know that Taiki was not in danger of dying. It would be some time until she fully recuperated, and she'd be sore and in pain for a while, but she'd make it. She breathed a nearly silent sigh of relief and was about to set the papers back down when she noticed that there was a familiar set of violet eyes on her.

"Taiki!" she whispered, instinctively keeping her voice down. "You're awake?"

"Hard to sleep," Taiki muttered. "I could feel Seiya burning a hole in me."

She bit her lip to hold back a laugh and turned it into a cough instead. "They were very worried about you. Princess Kakyuu and Seiya and Yaten, I mean. Everyone else is fine, including Minako-chan, but she feels terrible that you were hurt in her place."

"Tell her not to. It wasn't her fault." Taiki closed her eyes and grimaced as she shifted.

"Are you... alright?" it was a silly question to ask, and Ami, of all people, knew that better than anyone. But she couldn't stop it from slipping out, and the flood of relief that rolled over her when Taiki looked up at her and nodded was strong enough to make her knees go weak. Her hand shook slightly as she placed it on top of Taiki's, curling their fingers together. For a moment, Taiki's hand remained slack around hers, but then she gripped back. Hard. That, more than anything, was enough to tell Ami that Taiki would make a full recovery. She smiled a little. "I should go. The Healers aren't done bandaging yet."

Taiki nodded, but did not release her grip. "Will you stay?" she asked. "Until I fall asleep?"

Touched by the request, Ami nodded. "I will." _Nothing _could have torn her away from that bed. She perched on the edge and started reciting poetry under her breath, just loud enough for Taiki to hear, until she felt the fingers gripping her hand go limp. Then, knowing that the Healers were growing increasingly edgy, she leaned down and kissed Taiki's cheek before she stood up and left.

**TLYM**

Eternal Sailor Moon's return to Kinmoku did not go as she had planned. She was able to sense that something was wrong the instant her feet touched down upon the familiar soil. A heavy, palpable sadness hung over the Kingdom and she saw sorrow and pain lingering on nearly every face that she saw. That's why, instead of taking her time and reacquainting herself with the planet that she had missed even though she hadn't been gone very long, she immediately started running towards the Palace. The guards surrounding the doors recognized her fuku and wings and moved aside to let her past with deep, reverent bows. Normally she would have stopped to speak with them, but fear kept her moving.

After so many personal visits to the Healers, she knew exactly where they were located. Her heart sank as she pounded up the steps and caught sight of several senshi waiting outside the doors. Sailor Moon tracked the three of them, wondering who had been wounded and how. Chibi-Usa, Minako, Yaten – all three of them were accounted for, waiting impatiently outside of the room for news of who was inside. Chibi-Chibi, Hotaru, Taiki, Ami, Seiya, Kakyuu, and the Ginkei Starlights were all missing. She slowed her pace and came up silently behind Minako, intending to ask, but as it turned out, there was no need.

"You think she'll be alright?" Minako asked seconds before Sailor Moon would have spoken. She looked tired. There were dark rings underneath her eyes, and her face was pale and streaked with tears. "I just can't believe... I didn't even think she liked me that much. Why would she do that?"

"Aunt Minako..." Chibi-Usa patted her aunt gently on the arm, seeking to comfort, and said, "You can't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

Minako just shook her head. "Yaten..." Raising tormented eyes to the silver-haired girl, she could hardly get the words out. "Do you think..."

"She'll be fine." Yaten folded her arms as though there was no other acceptable possibility. "Taiki is stronger than you think. There's no way something like this could bring her down."

Relief and horror mixed together, creating a confusing swell of emotion that made Sailor Moon feel truly ill as she returned to her civilian form with a flash of light. Minako, Yaten, and Chibi-Usa spun as one, their eyes alighting on a clearly distraught Tsukino Usagi. "What happened?" she demanded immediately, her eyes moving to each of them. "What did he do?"

Chibi-Usa didn't say a word. She ran to her mother and threw her arms around Usagi's waist, clinging with all of her strength, as Minako whispered, "It was... an attack. Jadeite laid a trap for us. Two traps. I was being chased by a youma... Maker pulled me out of the way, but..." Her voice trailed off as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. Yaten placed an arm around her shoulders, allowing the slender blonde to turn and bury her head in Yaten's shoulder as she trembled with sobs.

Usagi remained silent for a moment, her heart pounding so hard she could barely think. While she'd been at home with Shingo, playing video games, her friends had been fighting for their lives. "Are you alright?" she asked at length, looking between the two of them. She stroked Chibi-Usa's hair, cupping the girl's cheek briefly, before gently untangling herself and hurrying towards the door. "You weren't hurt?"

"We'll live," said Yaten.

Already halfway into the room, Usagi turned on her heel, walked back over to Yaten, and stared the silver-haired girl down until she was being treated to a visual guide of every wound that adorned the bodies of her two friends. Once she'd been satisfied that they weren't going to keel over and die on the spot, she went back into the room where Taiki was being cared for. One of the doctors looked around at her, clearly about two seconds from telling her to get out, but lost his nerve once he saw who it was. For once, Usagi didn't mind taking full advantage of her reputation on Kinmoku. Not if it afforded her the chance to check on Taiki.

"How is she?" she asked, a hint of anxiety present in her voice. She moved a bit closer and couldn't help sucking in a sharp breath when she caught sight of Taiki. Vivid red burns lined much of the right side of Taiki's body. Heavy bruising made her face nearly unrecognizable. Even with a senshi's natural healing abilities, it would be some time - possibly weeks - before Taiki was completely recovered. Unless she had help. Unconsciously, Usagi gripped her locket, though she stayed her natural urge to spring into motion until she heard what the doctors said.

"She took a lot of damage," said the one that appeared to be in charge. "With time, given that she has proper rest and care, she should make a full recovery."

There was a hesitancy in that voice that made Usagi shudder. It was impossible not to notice that the doctor had said "should", not "will". How had this happened? Why hadn't she been there to stop it? Reluctantly, she dropped her locket, knowing that she should probably wait to attempt anything until Taiki was a little more stable, and retreated from the room. She stopped just long enough to fill Minako, Yaten, and Chibi-Usa in on Taiki's prognosis before she was off to track down the rest of her senshi. Her heart was beating a furious rhythm in her chest as she walked, and she couldn't keep her mind from imagining Seiya as the one on that bed. The mere thought of it made her feel desperately ill, and she had to stop, lean against the wall, and put her hands over her face to muffle her sobs.

"Usagi-chan? Oh, Usagi-chan... Come here." Like magic, Ami appeared next to her and drew her weeping princess into a strong embrace. Usagi laid her head on Ami's shoulder, choking back tears, as Ami rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't cry."

"'S my fault," Usagi whispered, lifting her head. "I should have been here."

"You can't be everywhere at once." Ami smiled, amused by the idea. "Look, there's no need to cry. Taiki will be fine."

"You spoke to the doctors?" she asked. "But they said - "

Ami laughed a little. "Taiki is much too strong to be taken down by something like this," she said, belief shining in her sapphire eyes. "I snuck in to see how she was doing and read the charts. The damage is bad, but it's a case of it looking worse than it really is. She'll definitely recover given enough time in bed. Which, if I know Taiki, she won't." Her smile became a touch more fond.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here." Even though Ami was putting on a brave front, Usagi knew she had to be hurting. It was frightening to see someone you loved lying so still and quiet. Her hand shook as she raised it and placed it on top of Ami's. "If I can... heal her... once she's a bit further along... Ami-chan, you know that I would... I'd do anything..."

"Yeah, I know," Ami said. There was no surprise present in her voice. Just - yeah, I know. Complete acceptance borne from the knowledge that Usagi_ would_ do anything and didn't have to offer for Ami to know that. "The others are all fine. Minor injuries but no harm. So why don't you go speak with Seiya? I think she was quite upset by what happened. And Usagi-chan..." Ami opened her mouth, hesitated, and fell silent. "No, you know what? Go see Seiya. Take her away and don't let me see either of you until you've both rested, got it?"

Usagi nodded. That sounded good to her. She felt absolutely exhausted, like even standing was a chore. "Thank you, Ami-chan."

"No problem." With a wink, the blue-haired girl gently ushered her princess along. "Go. I mean it. I'm okay here."

Nodding, Usagi turned and kept going. She was fairly certain that she knew where Seiya would be, and as it turned out, she was right. Her girlfriend was in the courtyard where Haruki and Seiya had first spoken, lying on the grass, looking up at the sky. Usagi hovered in the doorway for a moment, just watching, as a gentle breeze blew Seiya's tangled hair over her face. God, she loved Seiya so much that it was almost frightening. The feeling was overwhelming, but she couldn't stop it - didn't want to stop it.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over and waited until Seiya rolled over and looked up at her. The grief and sorrow in Seiya's deep blue eyes was like a physical blow to the stomach, it hurt so badly. Usagi winced and reached out a hand that trembled. When Seiya took it, she pulled Seiya to her feet and led her out of the courtyard. Not a word was exchanged between the two of them as they walked back to Seiya's bedroom, and the servants who passed them in the hall seemed to know better than to speak to either of them.

Once there, Usagi - still without saying a word - guided Seiya into the bathroom and pointedly turned the shower on for her. She closed the bathroom door behind her and then sighed heavily as she sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. Seiya almost seemed like she was in shock from the information about Taiki. Her lack of response was alarming, but what could Usagi do about it? Both of them were direly in need of a distraction, but Kinmoku wasn't like Earth, where you could walk out the door and have a long list of distractions readily available. The nearest town was still suffering from the effects of the attack, and besides, both of them, but especially Seiya, were well known on Kinmoku. There was always the option of using the Luna Pen, but somehow, she didn't think that exposure to most devastation was what Seiya really needed.

With another sigh, she stood up and turned, only to find herself facing her reflection in the enormous silver-backed mirror that covered a good part of Seiya's wall. For a couple of minutes, she looked thoughtfully at the girl in the mirror – petite, long blonde hair done up in a style that befuddled most people, and big blue eyes, plus a wicked smile that would have inspired fear in most, but an altogether different reaction in a select few. Usagi's smile only widened as she plucked at the edge of her tunic, and then started peeling it off. How foolish she'd been. She knew _exactly_ how to distract Seiya.

In spite of what her friends (especially Haruka) might have wanted to believe, Usagi was no innocent blushing virgin. She and Mamoru had been living together for about three years and during that time, they'd had sex fairly often. Less so recently, as the closer their marriage got, the more she'd felt trapped, and that didn't exactly put her into the mood. That, combined with Mamoru's increasing lack of energy due to the demands of his job, usually meant that when they slept in the same bed, that was all they did. But she could remember more than a few times when Mamoru had been stressed out or worried, and he'd been in need of something – or someone – take his mind off of things for a while. And what she felt for Seiya was so much… _more_ than what she'd ever felt for Mamoru.

"I want this," she whispered to herself, trailing her hands down her bare stomach and shivering as she remembered how it had felt to have Seiya's hands be the ones tracing her body. It had ignited a fire inside of her that she'd never felt before, and judging by the hazy glint in Seiya's eyes at the time, she had felt the same way. There was no telling how far they might have gotten if Yaten and Minako hadn't interrupted them. Usagi smiled to herself as she stripped the rest of her clothing off and grabbed one of many short, silk robes that Seiya kept in her closet. She wanted this to happen – wanted to remember what it felt like to love and be loved with passion and desire instead of placid acceptance – and as soon as Seiya came out of the shower, she was going to find out if the other girl felt the same way.

**TLYM**

Seiya slipped the shower door open and stepped out into the warm, humid room. She combed her fingers through her wet, tangled hair and grabbed a towel so that she could dry herself off. Most of her day had been spent in a muddled daze, and she didn't really remember anything from before Usagi had showed up. Her thoughts were primarily centered on Taiki, though truthfully, once or twice she'd strayed to thinking about the little blonde princess who had changed everything. A fond smile crossed her lips as she folded her towel and tossed it into the hamper before sliding on a silk robe. She felt a hundred times better after her shower. What would she do without Usagi in her life? How had she ever survived without the girl?

"Odango?" Seiya opened the bathroom door and shivered as a blast of cold air struck her. There was no answer, and curious, she moved further into the room, wondering if Usagi was still around. Then she stopped, her eyes going wide when she caught sight of the blonde vixen lying in the middle of her bed. Her throat went painfully dry as she took in the silken pink robe, which did little to hide the long, pale legs or soft curves that her fingers itched to explore, and when combined with that sexy little smile that instantly made her heart begin to race... "W-what... what are you doing?"

Without saying a word, Usagi lifted her hand and crooked her index finger in as clear a 'come here' as Seiya had ever heard. Her legs moved without her permission, taking her across the room to the bed, where she obediently crawled across the covers until she was kneeling beside Usagi. The blonde's smile grew as she found Seiya's hand and gently intertwined their fingers. She pulled Seiya's hand to her mouth and placed a kiss on the smooth skin... then, ever so lightly, her little pink tongue slipped out and began to trace idle patterns. Seiya's mouth dropped open and she stared, mesmerized, unable to keep from shivering in response.

"Odango..." she repeated, suddenly feeling like she couldn't get enough breath into her lungs.

"Seiya..." Removing her tongue, Usagi sat up. She'd unbound her hair, and it fell behind her like a golden waterfall, spreading across the dark covers in abstract patterns. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Seiya managed, staring deeply into those beautiful blue eyes. How many times had she dreamed about those same blue eyes? Her free hand rose and cupped Usagi's cheek, stroking the petal-soft skin. "My Odango... Are you sure?"

"We've both been waiting for five years," Usagi said quietly, inching closer, so that their knees were touching. She slowly drew her tongue across her lips, and Seiya had to wonder if she was aware of how utterly bewitching she looked. "I'd say that's long enough, wouldn't you? Come on, Sei-chan..." Untangling their hands, she reached for the tie on her robe. It came undone with a simple tug. The cool silk slipped open and Seiya stopped breathing. "Don't you want to show me how much you love me?"

By the Stars, there had never been a better invitation in the history of the galaxy. Seiya gazed upon the pale, flushed skin, the soft curves, the rounded breasts, and everything she had never dared to dream about. And it all belonged to_ her_. She couldn't move. With an understanding smile, Usagi took her hand again and moved it to her stomach. Both of them sucked in a sharp breath at the first touch of skin on skin, and it was a good thing, because Seiya felt dizzy and dangerously closing to passing out. Her fingers trembled as she tentatively explored the new territory, then dared to move a little bit higher. With a soft moan, Usagi arched into her touch, eyes fluttering shut.

"Fucking hell, Odango, you're so beautiful," she whispered, hands moving higher still. Sliding closer, she gently pushed Usagi back down onto the bed, so that she was hovering over her lover. Usagi gazed up at her with trusting eyes and reached for the tie of the robe that Seiya was still wearing. Small hands unwound the tie and pushed the robe off of Seiya's shoulders. Seiya found herself holding her breath again, but there was no disgust or disturbance in Usagi's expression. Instead, a hungry look that made Seiya burn from the inside out flashed over the normally cheerful features.

"I have nothing on you," Usagi said, pushing herself up on her elbows. She reached out with fingers that were curious more than anything. Seiya shivered as they made impact with her skin. At Usagi's prompting, she laid down next to the younger girl, close enough so that both of their bodies were in easy reach, and then leaned over and kissed her.

Hands roamed freely during their kiss, finding and charting hidden places. Seiya gasped as she broke the kiss and caught sight of Usagi's mischievous grin right before the blonde tangled her hands into Seiya's hair and kissed her again. They moved together slowly, taking their time, building the passion that had been five long, agonizing years in coming. When Seiya would look back on that night later on, there would be a series of moments in her mind, like pictures that had been taken. The sight of Usagi's face as she reached her completion. The sound of their intermingled cries escaping into the air. The feel and taste of Usagi's soft skin. The sight of Usagi's hands and tongue on her own body. The desire and love in shining from those beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes as Seiya arched with release.

"Seiya, I really love you," Usagi said afterwards once she'd caught her breath. Rolling over, she snuggled into Seiya. "I've never... you know... with a woman. But with you... It was amazing."

Amused that her lover could still blush even after all they had done, Seiya grabbed a pillow and shoved it underneath her head. She felt sated and complete, and quite frankly, she never wanted to move from the bed even though she was now in need of another shower. "I'm glad," she replied sleepily. "I would have been willing to live as a man for you, but I wasn't looking forward to it."

Usagi opened her eyes and craned her neck, looking shocked. "Sei-chan... you would've done that for me?"

"Of course. I would have done anything to be with you," said Seiya, meaning every word. Part of her still couldn't believe that the two of them had just spent the night making love, even though the evidence still existed around them on the bed and their bodies, and Usagi was curled up beside of her, both of them naked.

"Sei-chan..." Blue eyes glittered with tears as Usagi reached up and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was much shorter than Seiya would have liked. "I know you told me not to apologize anymore. But I really am sorry for letting you leave Earth believing that I didn't love you. I should have been stronger."

"Maybe if you had, we might not have ended up here," Seiya pointed out, running her fingers down Usagi's arm. "This moment, right here, right now, with you, makes up for every second during the past five years when I thought I'd never have the chance to be with you." When Usagi opened her mouth to respond, she tugged the blonde down for another deep kiss instead. Usagi sighed into the kiss and pulled away reluctantly, leaving their lips close enough to brush when she spoke.

"I really do love you, Seiya. I hope you know that. I wish that I had come to you when I arrived on Kinmoku, but since it led us here, I think that's worth the time we missed." She smiled a little, her cheeks flushed. "When I was on Earth, I used to dream about being with you like this. I always used to wake up feeling so guilty because I thought I wasn't supposed to think of you that way. If I'd known what I was missing, I might have done something about it a lot sooner."

Seiya threaded her fingers through hair that glittered like spun gold, using it as a way to keep her lover from going too far. "We're here now and that's all that matters," she breathed. "Let's not think about the past or the future right now, okay? I just want to enjoy being with you."

Something flickered in Usagi's eyes, and for a split second, she chewed her lip anxiously without saying anything, but at last, a slow smile of agreement broke out across her lips. She gave a contented sigh and, brushing her hair out of the way, cuddled back up against Seiya. "Alright," she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against Seiya's collarbone. "I won't think about it right now. I'll stay here in the present with you forever."

* * *

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Unsurprisingly, everyone liked the last chapter, particularly the scene between Seiya and Usagi. I had a few people ask me if there would be more scenes like that in the story. The answer is probably yes, I will try to include more scenes of that nature in the story, but I can't promise anything. I don't really have this story planned out, so we'll have to see where the story takes us. But I will do my best. Enjoy!

* * *

It came from above and landed flat on her stomach, jerking her out of one of the best night's sleep that she'd had in years. Usagi groaned and pulled her pillow over her face as Chibi-Chibi's familiar giggle echoed through the room. Whoever had said that little kids didn't weigh a lot had clearly never had the wonderful experience of having a five-year-old land on top of them while they were asleep and defenceless. Beside her, Seiya chuckled and ran a hand through her tangled blonde hair, sending the most delicious of shivers down Usagi's back. It was almost worth waking up as long when Seiya was beside her and the memory of what they'd done last night was still fresh on both their minds.

"Chibi-Chibi! I told you to knock, not push the door open and go in without permission," Chibi-Usa's exasperated voice said. There was a moment's pause, and then the pre-teen burst into laughter. Usagi tilted her head and pressed her face into Seiya's side in an effort to hide, suddenly wishing that she had given more thought to the whole 'having children' thing.

"Chibi! Chii Chibi Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi babbled, sounding excited. She clapped her hands together and laughed when Usagi just groaned for a second time.

"Mama? Are you alright?" Apparently Hotaru was there too, and she was deeply amused judging from the giggles she was suppressing. Usagi reluctantly pulled the pillow away from her face and peeked out at her daughters. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were standing in the doorway. Wide smiles adorned the faces of both girls, though Hotaru was blushing a little as she avoided looking directly at the bed. It occurred to Usagi somewhat belatedly that it would be more than evident that she and Seiya were both naked. Gods.

"I'm fine," she growled. "I'd like to take this chance to say, again, that I am not having any more kids. Ever."

"That's what you think," Chibi-Usa muttered. Usagi lifted the pillow away fully and stared at her, worried that her daughter was serious.

"Is there a reason you're invading us?" Seiya asked, sitting up. She held the sheet to her chest and raised an eyebrow at the girls, unable to keep the amusement from dancing in her dark blue eyes. Usagi fought the urge to yank the sheet up over her face; it would figure that she would go and fall in love with_ another_ morning person.

"Aunt Minako told us to," said Chibi-Usa, leaning comfortably against Hotaru. "There's someone in the palace who wants to see you, Mama, and she's been waiting since last night."

Seiya stilled at the recollection, and Usagi glanced up at her lover with a frown. "Who is it?"

"Get out of bed and come see," Hotaru replied, crossing the room and scooping Chibi-Chibi off of Usagi. She settled the child comfortably on her hip. "If it's any incentive, the cooks are preparing a huge breakfast for us under order of Princess Kakyuu. Seems she thinks we'll be ready to eat the castle out of house and home after the battle yesterday."

Normally, food would have been enough to send Usagi flying out of bed. But as her three children left, all she wanted to do was curl up beside Seiya and sink back down into the blissful serenity of sleep. Seiya must have sensed what she was thinking, because she grinned and leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to Usagi's cheeks, forehead, nose, and eventually, her lips. It was pretty hard to sleep when someone was making out with you, Usagi discovered. She couldn't help responding to the kiss, and wound her arms around Seiya's neck with a soft hum of pleasure as she shifted closer.

"Mmm... I could definitely do with waking up like this every morning," Seiya murmured, pulling away reluctantly.

Usagi felt her stomach flutter at the thought. A lifetime with Seiya? No, several lifetimes - even if Crystal Tokyo never came to pass, the sailor senshi lived incredibly long lives, and long term exposure to the ginzuishou would only make it worse. If they could somehow beat the odds... she beamed and trailed a finger down Seiya's cheek. "I think I could get used to that," she said. "I might even come to appreciate mornings for more than food."

"Don't change too much," she teased, tickling Usagi's stomach. The blonde let out a giggle and rolled away, quickly grabbing a pillow and throwing it in Seiya's direction. It missed her by a good foot and landed on the edge of the bed, where it fell to the floor. Seiya burst out laughing. "I'm glad to see that all that practice we put into your baseball skills have held up."

"Mean," Usagi muttered, a blush spreading across her cheeks at the reminder. In spite of the fact that one of her weapons had been a tiara that she had to throw at youma, her hand-eye coordination skills had always been lacking. Even as Sailor Moon, she wasn't as skilled as she should have been. It had been a relief when she'd received her first sceptre and all she had to do was point and let the magic take care of the rest. Pouting, she pushed Seiya away and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Just for that, I'm taking a shower, and you're _not_ invited."

All traces of mirth disappeared from Seiya's face immediately, to be replaced by such a woebegone expression that Usagi to bite her lip to keep from giggling. She walked slowly around the room, surprisingly not embarrassed by her nudity, and gathered up a change of clothing - Seiya's clothing, so it probably wouldn't fit her like it was supposed to, but she rather liked the thought of having that physical reminder of Seiya with her all day. Conscious of a pair of deep blue eyes boring a hole into her back, she leisurely strolled into the bathroom and shut the door, where she allowed the grin to break out across her lips as she stood back and waited expectantly. Sure enough, less than a minute later, the door flew open and Seiya rushed in.

"Come on, Odango, I could wash your back for you," she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Is that all you want to wash?" Usagi pretended to be offended as she turned and switched the shower on. The pulsating jets of hot water began flowing immediately, and she flashed a suggestive smile over her shoulder. That was all it took: Seiya lunged forward, scooped her up, and carried her into the shower.

**TLYM**

Half an hour later - mostly clean and riding a wave of pleasure and relaxation that she hadn't felt in forever - Usagi strolled towards the dining room by herself. Seiya had mentioned wanting to check on Taiki before she joined them. Usagi fingered her locket as she walked; she was planning to visit Taiki after she'd had some food and heal the girl as much as she could. Her own senshi had always been fairly receptive to the abilities of the ginzuishou, and she was hoping that the Starlights would prove to be the same way. The Tankei Starlights were a team, and she didn't like the thought of having them be split up for any length of time. It felt like they were inviting trouble by doing so. If there was any way she could hasten Taiki's healing, she wanted to do it, and soon.

"There you are. We were wondering when you were going to get here." Chibi-Usa stood outside the doors to the room, hands on her hips. Luna Ball was floating next to her, and Diana was perched between her odango. "Did you and Seiya get distracted?" She dropped her voice and couldn't help smirking when her mother sputtered and turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Chibi-Usa! I hardly think that's any of your business," Usagi replied hastily, mortified. Of course, it would have been obvious what she and Seiya had been doing last night, but she did_ not_ want to think about the fact that everyone else knew about it, too, especially her children. Quickly, she changed the subject. "What are you doing out here? Where are your sisters?"

By the gleam in Chibi-Usa's dark blue eyes, she knew exactly what Usagi was doing, but she appeared to be willing to let it go for the time being. "They're already inside, eating. I thought I would wait out here for you so that you didn't have to go in alone."

Usagi frowned slightly, puzzled and wondering why it would matter whether she went into the room by herself. It wasn't like the Starlights and Kakyuu weren't expecting her, and she was friendly with all of them, even the Ginkei Starlights, though to a much lesser degree. Prayer especially still had the tendency to glare suspiciously at Usagi whenever she had the chance. She was reminded, quite suddenly, of her 'mysterious visitor', and it was on the tip of her tongue to ask who it was. Only the foreboding expression on Chibi-Usa's face stopped her. Curious, and more than a little apprehensive, she stepped past her daughter and pushed the door open, revealing the dining room. It took her all of twenty seconds, just long enough to sweep the room, for her to realize why everyone had been acting so strangely, and she just about stopped breathing.

"Galaxia?" she choked out, stunned and only vaguely aware of Chibi-Usa stepping up beside her.

The woman rose to her feet and bowed politely. "Hello, Sailor Moon. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Um, y-yeah," Usagi stuttered, wondering if she'd somehow stumbled into a parallel universe without realization it. Chibi-Usa jammed an elbow in her hip and that got her moving; she stumbled across the room and stood in front of Galaxia, looking into golden eyes that always left her feeling kind of lightheaded. The last time they'd seen each other had been just after the war ended, when she'd asked Galaxia to guide the starseeds back home. She could tell at a glance that Galaxia hadn't succumbed to darkness again, but why else would the woman be here?

"I came to visit you," said Galaxia like she knew exactly what Usagi was thinking. "That's alright, isn't it?"

"Of course." She glanced past Galaxia to Princess Kakyuu, hoping that the other princess was okay with it. Kinmoku was not her planet, and while Galaxia would always be welcome on Earth, she couldn't be certain that Kakyuu would feel the same way. Fortunately, Kakyuu merely nodded silently, a small smile gracing her lips. Relieved, Usagi turned back to Galaxia. "Why don't we sit down and have breakfast, and you can tell me why you came to visit?"

Galaxia nodded and sat back down in her seat. Usagi moved around to the opposite side of the table, noticing that Yaten had moved down a seat, leaving her with a place between Yaten and Seiya. Taiki's usual seat remained empty, and she couldn't help feeling a pang when she glanced at it, especially when Seiya came in a few minutes later looking depressed. She made an attempt to hide it when she realized that she was the center of attention, but Usagi could still see it in her eyes as Seiya slipped into her chair and unfolded her napkin. Clearly the news about Taiki was not as good as they would have hoped.

"She's alright?" she whispered anxiously, wondering if she should skip the meal and go to Taiki right then. Even if she fainted, it would be worth it.

"So far," Seiya murmured back, which didn't exactly fill Usagi with a great deal of confidence. She decided to wait, but she couldn't help feeling anxious.

The meal continued in silence after that. Usagi ate automatically, barely tasting the delicious-looking food. Even though she was ravenous, her appetite had mostly disappeared, and she ate more because she knew she would need the additional energy to heal Taiki than because she was truly hungry. Seiya was visibly distracted during the meal; she kept watching the doorway with a faint frown, though Usagi couldn't figure out why. It wasn't until she looked around the room and realized that Sailor Star Lover had not joined them that she understood who Seiya was on the lookout for. She was about to ask Kakyuu where the senshi was when Chibi-Usa spoke.

"Now that Mama and Papa are both here, will you tell us why you've come?" she asked suddenly. Usagi, who had just taken a sip of an exotic, fruity drink, inhaled sharply and went into a series of coughs.

Looking a little amused, Galaxia set her fork down and reclined in her chair, looking every inch the queen. "Certainly, little one," she said, waiting until Usagi's coughs had subsided before she continued. "Sailor Moon, as I had explained to the rest of your friends, Chibi-Chibi formed attachments to you and your friends while she was on Earth, but especially to you. She did not want to disappear when she returned to me; she wanted to keep her corporeal form and grow up like any other child. The problem, of course, was that without Chaos in my body, I required my starseed, and no living creature can do without one." She picked up her drink and took a sip. "For Chibi-Chibi to survive, she needed to have a new one."

Usagi absorbed this silently. "Is that why you sent her to me?" she asked.

"I didn't exactly _send_ her to you," came the amused reply. "Starseeds are created in the Galaxy Cauldron and given to creatures before their birth. Chibi-Chibi couldn't get a starseed the normal why. She had to improvise. _Your _starseed is so very bright and strong, Sailor Moon, with the most power that I have ever encountered, and you cared for Chibi-Chibi while she was on Earth, like a mother." She lifted her gaze to Usagi, whose face was slowly dawning with understanding. Her golden eyes were compassionate when she said gently, "Chibi-Chibi reached out to you when she was creating her starseed, and she borrowed some of your power. She is, for all intents and purposes, your daughter."

Even though she'd seen it coming, it was still a shock to hear it. Usagi looked over at Chibi-Chibi, who blinked back at her with big blue eyes. She was sitting between Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, eating her breakfast calmly. Swallowing hard, she whispered, "But if you didn't send her to me... how did she come to be on Earth?"

"I was intending to bring her to you myself so that I could explain, but we had some trouble and I was detained for a few months. Chibi-Chibi was too anxious to wait. She left ahead of me using her new power, and by the time I caught up with you, the two of you had already left Earth," Galaxia replied. Hesitating only briefly, she added, "Chibi-Chibi was most anxious to see her father again as well."

Seiya nearly spit her food out. "Excuse me?" she gasped. "Her_ father_?"

Galaxia smiled and nodded, golden eyes glittering with suppressed amusement. It was evident that she was enjoying this. "Yes. Sailor Star Fighter, you also took care of Chibi-Chibi on Earth, did you not? She admired you very much, and no child can be created with the abilities of just one person, no matter how strong that person is. The same goes for a starseed. Chibi-Chibi borrowed a touch of your power as well to link herself to the strength of a star, so that when she grew up, she would have the power of a senshi." She tossed several shining strands of hair over one slender shoulder. "She is your daughter as well, Fighter, and I'm sorry that I couldn't explain that to you sooner. I felt it only appropriate to wait until Sailor Moon was able to hear the news as well."

"Oh my god..." Minako muttered, the only one who seemed to be capable of speaking. "Seiya and Usagi-chan have a _child_."

Hearing it put like that made Usagi feel faint. Desperately, she grabbed for her glass of fruit drink and took several quick gulps until there was none left. Hotaru quickly refilled the glass for her, and she drained that one, too. Her head was spinning. She'd kind of expected the news about Chibi-Chibi, and to be honest, she didn't really mind; Chibi-Chibi had already been calling her "Mama" and she had two daughters, so what was one more? But to hear that Seiya was technically the father, well... That was something different entirely! All of a sudden, she was remembering that incident a few weeks ago when Chibi-Chibi had called Seiya "Papa", and how she hadn't looked into it at the time. Somehow, in light of everything that had been happening, she had dismissed it entirely.

At a loss, she cast a quick glance at Seiya out of the corner of her eye and winced when she saw that the other girl looked totally dazed by the revelation. She and Seiya had never really discussed the children, and part of that was because that meant they had to talk about the future in general, which neither of them was particularly keen on speaking about. But this... this changed _everything_. Now Seiya had a claim to Chibi-Chibi. Her hand shook slightly as she brought her third glass of punch to her lips, even though she was no longer thirsty. Gods, she wasn't even twenty-five years old and she had two children by two different people.

Something of what she was thinking must have shown on her face, because Ami gently but forcefully took the glass from her hand and said, "Galaxia-sama, are you certain about this? Wouldn't Usagi-chan and Seiya have to have given their permission for this to happen? I mean, if what you're saying is true, then anyone could conceivably create starseeds that way."

"Not really. As I said, starseeds, particularly those of a soldier, are typically born in the Galaxy Cauldron. No one can survive without one, so it would be virtually impossible for someone to just create one." Galaxia frowned slightly and tapped her fingers together. "Chibi-Chibi was a... special case. I believe the fact that she was a physical manifestation of _my_ starseed made her different. Normally, she would have faded away, and if she'd been reborn, it would have been from the very beginning, but the remnants of my power gave her enough to survive on until she had a starseed of her own. And then, I suspect that the combination of Sailor Moon's and Fighter's powers was just potent enough to make it so that she didn't have to start over." She cleared her throat. "You'll notice that Chibi-Chibi has not aged much. That's because she didn't actually begin to grow older until she was in possession of her own starseed. It happened about a year ago."

"About a year ago?" Usagi sat up straight and turned to look at her, startled. Instantly, her mind flashed back to a time about a year ago, when she'd been tired and listless for about a week straight. The ginzuishou had stopped responding to her, and she'd foolishly chalked it up to a bad bout with the flu and moved on without thinking twice about it. Now she realized the_ true _cause, and she couldn't help dropping her head into her hands with a low groan. "I can't believe this."

"Does it matter so much?" Galaxia inquired, genuinely surprised. "I was under the impression that Chibi-Chibi treated you as her mother even back then, and now, even more so. She also tells me that you, Fighter, already treat her as your own." There was a knowing sparkle in the woman's eyes that made Seiya angry.

"Yes, it _does_ matter," she threw back, standing up suddenly. Usagi glanced up at her in surprise. "You didn't have the right to... you shouldn't have... oh, just forget it." Whirling, she stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of them staring after her in silence. After a shocked pause, Usagi made to stand up, thinking that she should follow Seiya.

"Don't," Yaten said tiredly, rising to her feet. "I'll go."

"But..." Trailing off as Yaten left the room, she bit her lip. '_But I should be the one to talk to Seiya,_' she thought unhappily. '_If what Galaxia says is true, we have a daughter together._' She looked at Chibi-Chibi. '_We're _parents_. Oh my god._'

"Chibi-Usa-chan, can you watch Chibi-Chibi for a little while?" Minako asked, eyeing her princess. She could tell that Usagi was starting to panic, and it would probably not be pretty. "Thank you for the lovely breakfast, Princess Kakyuu. Galaxia-sama, we'll talk to you later, alright?" Swiftly, she jumped up and grabbed Usagi's wrist. Usagi allowed Minako to pull her up and followed her friend out of the room silently. They strode down the halls without speaking until finally, they were in front of Minako's bedroom. Pushing the door open, she yanked Usagi inside and closed it before she turned to look at her princess with worried eyes.

Usagi just drifted around the room, momentarily distracted as she looked around appreciatively. It was the first time she'd seen Minako's room, and she realized that, considering that someone else had done the decorating, it suited Minako remarkably. The one thing that was out of place was... Grinning, she knelt and picked up the pale green cardigan that had mysteriously ended up halfway beneath Minako's bed. The material was soft and foreign to her fingers, meaning that it was of Kinmokian quality, and she could tell that the color was something Minako would never wear. That meant it belonged to someone else, and she had the sneaking suspicion she knew who.

"Getting close to Yaten-kun, are you?" she said casually, rubbing the cardigan against her cheek. The warm scent of olive blossoms mixed with – hmm, honey and, yes, spiciness made her smirk. Definitely Yaten.

"What? Oh... where did you get that?" Cheeks turning a stunning shade of pink, Minako snatched the cardigan away and hurriedly stuffed it underneath several of the pillows on her bed.

"It was on the floor," Usagi said, giggling.

Minako shot her a glare and sat down with a huff. "Want to tell me what you were freaking out about?"

Her amusement dispersing in the span of about two seconds, Usagi sighed. "It's just... I don't even know," she said, sounding frustrated. "I mean, I've already got Chibi-Usa, right? And that didn't even upset me too much when I found out about her. Sure, there was lots going on at the time, but a part of me always knew that she was mine, even when the kid was driving me nuts. But Chibi-Chibi... she's... I don't know. I just... _Gods_." She ended her confusing rambling by throwing herself down on the bed and groaning into the covers. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, Minako-chan. I was_ free_."

Sapphire blue eyes softened, and Minako sighed as she shifted close enough to place a supportive hand on her friend's back. "I know, Usagi-chan. I'm sorry. I know this wasn't quite what you were expecting to find when you came to Kinmoku. I can't imagine having a kid randomly tossed into my life like that." She shuddered at the thought. Someday, she might be interested in having children, but that was definitely a long ways off. Any future child of hers that came wandering around was being sent home pronto!

"Part of what really worries me is the future," Usagi confessed, still pressing her face against the covers. It was easier to confess to the darkness. "I know Seiya loves me. I know she wants to be with me. But I just don't see how this is going to work. I can't stay here on Kinmoku. I belong on Earth with you guys."

"Maybe Seiya will come home with us," Minako suggested, hiding the fact that her heart had just skipped a beat. Usagi and Seiya were facing the same problem that she was with Yaten, and Ami with Taiki. She loved Yaten _so much_, but it was terrifying to get close to someone who might always be a planet away. "Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith."

"I'm pretty sure the fact that I'm even here signifies that I know that," Usagi mumbled. "I am so _done_ with destiny, I swear. Every time I turn around, someone else makes another choice for me. I'd never turn Chibi-Chibi or Chibi-Usa or Hotaru away, but sometimes I just wish that I could be the one who makes the decisions, you know?" She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. "I love Seiya, but having a kid with her makes it seem so... _final_."

"You had a kid with Mamoru-san and that wasn't," Minako couldn't resist pointing out. Usagi glared at her and she stifled a laugh. "What? It's true. I know it's a big shock to hear you have another kid, but really. You were already acting like Chibi-Chibi was your daughter. Even after you weren't pretending to be a maid anymore, you still treated her like one."

"It's one thing to act and another thing entirely to find out it's real." Falling silent, Usagi chewed on her lip. There were other things she was concerned about, though she wasn't willing to share them quite yet. Things like Seiya's reaction – her lover had appeared to be pretty freaked out. And money. She didn't have a job back on Earth. How was she going to afford to keep two kids around? Three, if Hotaru chose to stay with her instead of going back to her father. Squeezing her eyes shut, she groaned and rubbed her head. "I am so fucking_ tired_ of thinking about the future."

Minako snorted. "Too bad it's always going to be right in front of you." Kicking her shoes off, she sprawled across the bed beside her princess and tucked her hands behind her head. "Sometimes I think about it, too," she confessed quietly. "You know, before I came to you guys, when I was Sailor V... a youma cursed me. He said I'd never be able to find love with a man. I thought that was it, that being the goddess of love was some cruel ironic fate, until I met Yaten and found out she was really a girl. I thought maybe it was destiny that the two of us came together. And if that's so, then I'm hoping that it's our destiny to stay that way. If that's true, then maybe destiny isn't such a bad thing after all."

Usagi looked over at her. "Fuck destiny," she said, perfectly serious. "If you want to be with Yaten, _be_ with her. You don't need destiny to say it's alright."

"But what about…" Minako trailed off, but her meaning was clear.

"I don't know. But like I said, I'm tired of worrying about the future. Seiya asked me to just stay in the present with her and for the time being, that's all I can do." Usagi sat up and brushed one of her long, silvery blonde streamers over her shoulder. She looked in the direction of the window and sighed. "How much do you want to bet that Seiya is freaking out right now?"

The laugh burst out of Minako before she could stop it. "I wouldn't take that bet," she said, trying unsuccessfully to muffle her amusement. "Poor Seiya. At least you've been through this once already."

"I should probably go talk to her." Rolling off of the bed, Usagi smoothed out her borrow tunic. "Thanks, Minako-chan. I think I just needed a minute to vent."

"Anytime," said Minako, meaning it with all of her heart as she got up and followed Usagi out the door. She'd been worried about her princess, who had changed so much from the carefree, naïve girl that had started out fighting evil. Usagi had the tendency to keep a lot of her fears and worries bottled up inside. Her complaints about the little things were plenty, but it was all designed to keep people from noticing what was really bothering her, and that bad habit of hers had only gotten worse after the senshi had moved out across the globe to start following their dreams. It was a good feeling to know that she had finally gotten Usagi to open up a little.

The two of them silently made their way down to Seiya's courtyard. Yaten met them at the door and none too gently tugged Minako away before the blonde had the chance to say anything. Usagi watched them leave with a raised eyebrow before she entered cautiously, uncertain of what to expect. She found Seiya sitting beside the little stream and approached, kneeling down beside her. They sat without speaking for a long time before Usagi summoned the courage to reach over and slide her hand into Seiya's. When Seiya didn't pull away, she breathed a nearly silent sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, looking down at the water. It was flowing surprisingly fast. For the first time, she noticed that there were small, copper-colored fish swimming around.

"It was a shock," Seiya said frankly. "I knew she was yours, but…"

Usagi smiled. "I guess you can't blame it all on me after all," she quipped.

"Odango."

"I know." Her smile growing wistful, Usagi leaned against Seiya, tucking her head against the older girl's shoulder. She felt better when Seiya's arm came up around her shoulders. "You don't have to do anything, Seiya. I'm used to taking care of Chibi-Chibi by myself. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru will be there to help me if it's too much for you, and so will all of the other senshi."

"It's not just your responsibility." Seiya sighed and tugged her closer. "I want to help you, Odango. She's… my daughter, too." The words came out slightly strangled.

"Scary, isn't it?" Usagi muttered, blinking away tears.

Seiya kissed the top of her head. "The good kind of scary, Odango. The good kind."

* * *

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I'm happy everyone liked the revelation about Chibi-Chibi. She's an adorable and underappreciated character, I think. Now, I wasn't intending to include the scene between Yaten and Seiya, but a couple of people requested it, so I thought… why not? I didn't realize I had been neglecting the Yaten/Minako scenes in the story, either. See, this is why it's good to have reviewers who can remind me of stuff! Enjoy.

* * *

There was no need for Yaten to rush when she chased Seiya out of the dining room. She knew exactly where her sister was going to go, and as such, there was no need to run and get all sweaty and gross in the process. Calmly, with a composed face so that none of the servants would wonder what was going on (there was enough gossip in the castle as it was), she followed Seiya down to her courtyard. Normally, they made it a practice to stay out of each other's courtyards, for they were private places. It was a rule that even Yaten respected, as she had never allowed anyone else into her courtyard either, not even Princess Kakyuu. But that morning she didn't hesitate in the slightest in pushing the door open and marching straight in. As she had expected, Seiya was standing near the stream, staring deeply into the water.

"Going to sulk?" Yaten asked with a half-smirk. To her dismay, Seiya didn't jump, but she didn't respond, either. Pouting, Yaten took a few steps closer and knelt, sweeping her green skirt out of the way so that she could stick a hand into the water unhindered. A few of the fish drifted closer and nibbled curiously on her fingertips, causing a smile to form on her lips. She waited patiently, enjoying the feeling of the sun beating down on her hair and the backs of her shoulders, knowing that Seiya would break sooner or later.

Sure enough, Seiya finally said, "I just can't believe it. I'm a father. Mother. A _parent_." Her voice was a little strangled, like she had to force the words out.

"I thought this is what you would have wanted," she said quietly, deliberately wiggling her fingers. The fish scurried away and Yaten stood up, shaking her hand so that the droplets fell to the ground instead of drying it on her skirt. "When we were told that having children would be a bad idea because our primary duty would always be to the princess, you seemed to be very disappointed." She hesitated briefly. This was why she had come after Seiya and not allowed Usagi to. That day had been on her mind ever since she'd seen Seiya interacting with Usagi's children. "Can you... is it okay, that you're technically the father?"

Seiya didn't say anything for a long moment. Her face was creased with concentration and she played absently with a strand of her hair as she thought. At last, she nodded slowly. "I think so. Chibi-Usa called me 'Papa' the other day. It was a shock, but… I liked it."

"Then I don't see the problem." One slender shoulder rose and fell in a shrug. "Honestly, Seiya. You've been given an opportunity that you once would have died for. You have kids with _Usagi-chan_." She gave a toss of her silvery hair and raised an eyebrow knowingly. "If anything, you should be celebrating. Now you have even more reason to stay with her."

"Only you would think of it that way." Seiya chuckled, but she sounded a little happier, and Yaten was relieved. She needed Seiya to remain her normal self, especially when Taiki was wounded. It was too hard having to be the one who was optimistic all the time.

"Are you angry at Galaxia?" she asked suddenly.

"No. Yes." Looking away, Seiya sighed. "I know, it sounds confusing. Part of me isn't. I mean, Chibi-Chibi would have died if she hadn't borrowed our power to create a new starseed. I get that. But then part of me is like, I _hate_ the fact that she sprung this on us without warning." She folded her arms across her stomach and hunched her shoulders. "She didn't even _ask_ first. She just assumed that it would be alright. What if Odango and I hated each other? What if we didn't want to have children?"

Yaten didn't say anything for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Stop borrowing trouble, Seiya. Maybe that would have been a problem, but you know that you and Usagi could never hate each other, and obviously you _do_ want the kid, right?" She waited for Seiya to nod before she continued. "I know it was a shock to hear this so suddenly, but if you really want this, then you need to remember that you're not the only one who was surprised."

Seiya jerked at that and looked back at her with surprise written in her dark blue eyes. Yaten merely raised an eyebrow in response and left to meet the owners of the two shining stars that she could feel approaching. She stepped out into the hall and looked up at the two of them. Usagi's eyes were enormous, but she seemed calmer than Yaten had anticipated. Before any of them had the chance to speak, she took Minako's arm and pulled the blonde after her, ignoring Minako's startled squeak. She tugged the other girl down the hall and turned the corner, but not before she caught sight of Usagi walking into Seiya's courtyard.

"We're not going to spy?" Minako asked, pouting as she caught up.

"Some things need to be private," Yaten said, giving her a warning look. She was very serious about her privacy, and had been even more so ever since her time spent on Earth as part of _The Three Lights_. "The two of them will work out, and they don't need you eavesdropping while they do."

Minako's big blue eyes softened. "You're right," she said with a sigh. "I hate that." She wiggled her arm until Yaten's hand slid down to her wrist, then twisted her hand so that they were holding hands instead. An unrepentant grin slid across her face as she added, "Besides, we haven't had the chance to have any time to ourselves in quite a while."

Yaten swallowed hard and didn't say anything. There had been a reason for that. Being alone with Minako made her want things that she wasn't supposed to want, things that she didn't dare admit to wanting. Sometimes she couldn't figure out how the blonde that had started out annoying the hell out of her had managed to become so… so… She cast a quick glance at Minako out of the corner of her eye and then looked away hastily before the blonde could catch her watching. Her cheeks heated slightly and she ducked her head, staring at the floor. How had Minako become so important?

"Yaten?" Minako whispered.

"Yes?" she muttered.

"Do you remember when I auditioned to become an idol?"

"Of course." She remembered that day vividly as it was impossible to forget. It was the first time that she had been forced to acknowledge that maybe she felt a little more for Aino Minako than she was supposed to, and the first time that the beautiful blonde's presence had ever made her heart skip a beat. Minako had been so forceful when she was explaining the Starlights weren't missing anything, even if she had been completely wrong. "What about it?"

"That day, you told me that I was shining more than anyone." Minako sounded kind of dreamy. "I never told you before, but it meant a lot because it was coming from you."

"Minako…" Yaten stopped walking. Her mouth had gone dry. She'd been so focused on finding Kakyuu before that day. It had consumed her every thought and dream. There had been no room for anything else. But the strength of Minako's shine had ultimately forced her to realize what Seiya had known all along: that just because they were senshi with a duty to fulfill, didn't mean that they weren't allowed to have or follow other dreams. That realization had kept her going when she might have otherwise surrendered to the urge to give up.

"I don't know if you like me or not." Having stopped as well, Minako stared down at the ground, though she refused to let go of Yaten's hand. "Sometimes I think that you do… Like when we're alone together in my room." A pink flush spread into her cheeks. They'd never done anything, but sometimes, they had come close, and every day she wanted it a little more. "But then… I just don't know. Yaten? Do you… like me that way? At all?"

What was she supposed to stay? Yaten stared at her, feeling her heart beating frantically. Taiki would have had an appropriate poem to say that would have expressed all of her feelings perfectly. Seiya was spunky enough to say it all without batting an eyelash. Yaten… she reached out and slipped a hand beneath Minako's chin, tilting the blonde's face up. She looked into the beautiful blue eyes that had captivated her heart and were featured in her dreams every night and smiled.

"Idiot," she said with affection. "I wouldn't kiss someone I didn't like."

"But you - " Minako's confused words were cut off when Yaten leaned forward and gently brushed her lips over Minako's, silencing her quite effectively. It was a chaste kiss and it was over in seconds, but it was enough. Those sapphire blue eyes were huge when Yaten pulled away, and she didn't bother hiding her smirk as she tugged lightly on Minako's hand and kept walking. She pretended not to notice the enormous smile that spread across Minako's face, just like she pretended not to notice the way her own heart was fluttering madly.

**TLYM**

During their breakfast, Taiki had been deemed well enough to be moved from the Healer's rooms to her own room. After leaving Seiya, Usagi made her way to Taiki's room, where she found that several maids were bustling around Taiki's still body, including, surprisingly, Umeko, who glanced up when the door opened. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Usagi looking in, and before Usagi had the chance to say anything, Umeko was muttering something to the other maids. Every single one of them obediently put down whatever they had been working on and filed out of the room past the princess. Umeko, who was last, didn't smile, but she looked at Usagi with a lot more warmth in her eyes than she had before as they proceeded down the hallway.

Smiling to herself, Usagi entered the room and stood beside the bed, looking down at Taiki, who appeared to be sleeping. Her heart ached to see one of her dearest friends in so much pain. She took a deep breath and pulled her locket out, holding it out on the palm of her hand. "Please, ginzuishou, hear my prayer," she whispered, brushing her fingers over the top of the brooch. It vanished, revealing the ginzuishou, which began to glow. "I want to help Taiki-san heal. Give me the strength to do this." Closing her eyes, she clenched her other hand into a fist and shouted, "_MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION_!"

The ginzuishou exploded with a brilliant silvery light that shone down onto Taiki's body. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and she gritted her teeth, bearing down with all of her will. She could feel Taiki's magic fighting with her, refusing to let the healing magic of ginzuishou do its work. Usagi's strength was steadily waning, but she refused to give up; she concentrated on the feelings of friendship and affection that she felt for Taiki and poured more of herself into the magic. Swiftly, she sought out the power from the gift that Taiki had accepted from her before. If it could act as a gateway, she would be in.

_There_. Victory sang through her and she smiled grimly as the light from the crystal grew ever brighter. "Please, ginzuishou," she said fiercely, blue eyes glittering with determination. "Help me do this!"

Slowly, the scarring, wounds, and bruises that covered Taiki's body began to vanish, replaced by new, healthy skin that grew at an amazing rate. Taiki twitched and suddenly inhaled sharply as her violet eyes flew open. She stared up, amazed at the sight of the woman standing before her. For a moment, she could almost see Usagi the way she had been during the battle when she fought Galaxia, angel wings and all. But then the light began to dim, taking the vision with it, and leaving behind a severely exhausted Tsukino Usagi in its place. Groaning, the younger girl slumped to her knees.

"What the - Usagi-san?" Taiki's voice was rough from disuse, and she grimaced, pressing a hand to her throat as she swallowed painfully. Spotting a glass of water on her nightstand, she sat up, grabbed it, and drained the whole glass, not caring that the water was lukewarm at best. Then she scooted off of the bed and stood up, hurrying to Usagi's side.

"Taiki-san, are you alright?" Sitting back on her heels as Taiki crouched down in front of her, Usagi glanced up with worried eyes.

"I'm fine." Surprisingly, it was true. Taiki didn't remember much of what had happened after the battle, but she did remember pushing Sailor Venus out of the way of that attack. It had been a natural instinct. Then there had been pain… and voices… and she kind of recalled talking to Ami… but beyond that, it was all a blur until she'd felt the softest, gentlest warmth and light caressing her body. The light had called to a place in her soul that she hadn't even known existed, and that place had responded with due haste, rising to the surface so fast that she was left feeling a bit out of sorts.

"You are, aren't you?" Usagi looked her over slowly, noticing that the horrible burns, cuts, and bruises littering Taiki's body had all but disappeared. Here and there, some of the bruising remained, but it had turned yellow and splotchy, like it was months old instead of only a day or two. She breathed a sigh of relief and set her brooch down on the ground, then flexed her aching fingers. "I'm glad."

"You healed me." Without thinking, Taiki reached out for Usagi's brooch. Her fingers froze inches from the compact as she flicked her eyes up to Usagi's face, suddenly uncertain that her touch would be wanted. But Usagi just smiled a little and nodded. Taiki picked up the locket and cradled it between her hands. It wasn't as strong, but she could feel the echo of that light sleeping inside, and it made her feel warm from the inside out.

Usagi eased herself back with her arms until her bottom was on the floor and she could stretch her legs out in front of her. The intense exhaustion that came from using the ginzuishou alone had receded somewhat, leaving a pleasant fatigue in its place. "I did," she confirmed, answering Taiki even though it hadn't really been a question. "I had to."

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because you're mine." The words slipped out before Usagi could call them back. Blue clashed with violet, and something that may have been understanding flashed through Taiki's eyes. Unnerved, she swallowed hard and reached for her brooch, letting her hand rest on top of Taiki's. "My… my friend, I mean," she stammered. "You're my friend, and Seiya's sister, and Ami loves you. I had to help."

Taiki didn't say anything for a long moment. She was looking down at their joined hands and a thoughtful expression had settled on her face. Finally, she glanced back up at Usagi and said, "I understand."

And Usagi thought maybe that she really _did_. It was unexpected and frightening. She nearly fell over trying to get to her feet. "I-I should go tell Seiya and Princess Kakyuu that you're awake," she said hastily, holding her hand out for her locket.

"Alright. Thank you." Taiki dropped the locket into the outstretched palm and tried to ignore the brief sense of loss that flashed through her. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They'd fought against it for so long that giving in seemed like a weakness she couldn't abide. She shivered a little and turned away, intending to take a shower while Usagi updated the others on her status, but stopped when she heard a thin, high wailing that was disturbingly familiar. Her whole body tensed, and she looked back to see that Usagi had paused just before leaving and was looking back at her with a puzzled expression.

"What's that?" she asked.

"An alert to warn us." She felt cold as she spoke, and all thoughts of getting cleaned up disappeared immediately. Something was wrong - deadly wrong. Taiki moved quickly over to her closet and pulled out a long violet dressing robe. Her Star Brooch was lying on her nightstand, and she grabbed it as she strode by, gripped it tightly in her hand as she stepped up next to Usagi. "Let me go first. If you see something, _anything_, run. Got it?"

Blue eyes widening, Usagi nodded. "I got it," she said in a subdued voice. Her hand promptly developed a mind of its own and reached for Taiki's. Surprisingly, the older girl didn't pull away, but held on tightly as the two of them stepped out into the hall. The alarm continued to ring, and she thought to herself that it was a _dreadful _sound. Taiki had certainly reacted badly to it. What did it mean? She was almost afraid to find out.

The two of them walked towards the throne room on high alert for anything out of the ordinary. They didn't meet anyone, not even a maid, which was highly suspicious in of itself. Usagi noticed that the closer they got to the throne room, the louder the alarm became. She pressed her free hand against her ear, wincing at the piercing sound that was making her ears ache, and pressed closer to Taiki as they edged into the enormous room. Taiki relaxed slightly when she saw that Princess Kakyuu and the other senshi were gathered there, but she knew that something was wrong by the looks on their faces. Giver was sobbing, her face buried in her hands, while Destroyer made a vain attempt to comfort her. Prayer stared off into space with a horribly blank look.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked. Her voice, at first just barely audible over the alarm, sounded thunderous when the alarm stopped without warning. In the ringing silence, several pairs of eyes swung in their direction. Seiya looked relieved at first, then shocked when she realized who was standing beside Usagi.

"Taiki! You're here!" she exclaimed. "But... how?"

"Usagi-san healed me," said Taiki simply, either not noticing or not caring that Usagi was frantically squeezing her hand in a bid for the woman to be silent. She hadn't asked Kakyuu's permission to heal Taiki, and she was pretty sure that she had crossed at least one or two boundaries in the process. The blonde winced slightly when everyone looked her way and stepped back quickly as Seiya and Yaten embraced their sister excitedly. Ami was looking in Taiki's direction with glowing eyes; she caught Usagi's eyes and mouthed a silent 'thank you' that made it all worthwhile.

"What was the alarm for?" she asked, winking at Ami. "What's wrong?"

Princess Kakyuu smiled at Taiki, but it didn't reach her eyes, which were filled with sadness and despair. "Sailor Star Lover was found in Kortell this morning," she said, naming a city east of the palace. "She was badly wounded. The head Healer has reported that she believes Lover will die before sunset."

_Oh_. Usagi's stomach tightened and she felt sick. "Why was she out there? I thought she was told to stay in her rooms."

"She went to go find Jadeite," Giver choked out, wiping at the tears that wouldn't stop falling down her cheeks. "She felt so guilty... she told me that she wanted to make things right. I thought she meant that wanted to stay here and fight alongside us, but she must have meant she was going to try to take him down on her own. I don't know why she would have been so foolish. There was no way she would have been able to defeat him."

"There's nothing they can do?" Taiki asked regretfully, glancing from Yaten to Seiya. She read the answer in their faces and winced; she may not have liked the Ginkei Starlights, but losing one of your own was unthinkable.

"I'm afraid not," the princess confirmed. Her voice shook slightly as she added, "I'm told that it was fortunate that Lover survived the transport to the palace." Kakyuu's face was very pale, and she kept fiddling with a beautiful ring that she was wearing on her left hand. Usagi couldn't help noticing that it was stunning, with a lovely dark stone that had veins of red running through it. It was the sort of gift that a lover might give.

"I'll kill that bastard for this," Destroyer growled, wrapping an arm around Giver's shoulders. She buried her face in Giver's hair to hide the tears that she couldn't keep away.

'_Stand in line,_' Usagi thought bitterly, easing back a step. No one was looking at her, which meant she might have just enough time to slip out before someone caught her. She tightened her hold on her locket and kept backing towards the entrance, hoping that they would all remain preoccupied with the Ginkei Starlights. '_I can't let Lover die. It's not her fault. She was caught up in Jadeite's trap, and she doesn't deserve to die like this._' Spinning, she darted towards the exit and was inches away from making it into the hall when a voice rang out behind her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hold it! Come back here. Don't you even think about it," Minako shouted.

"What?" Eyes wide with innocence, Usagi stopped and looked back at her. The door was less than a foot away and she jiggled impatiently, knowing that every minute wasted was another minute that took Lover further away.

"You're going to try to heal Sailor Star Lover!" accused Minako, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Giver's head popped up, her eyes wide with hope. "Can you do that?"

"Yes," said Usagi.

"No!" Minako said at the same time. Her voice was filled with urgency, and there was a look of fear in her blue eyes. "You've already healed Taiki-san. Expending that much power twice in one day, especially without the others here to lend you their power, is tempting fate and it could easily kill you. I won't let you risk your life like that."

"Odango!" Seiya exclaimed, looking horrified at the thought.

"I don't care." Lifting her chin, Usagi scowled. "Letting Lover die is like letting him win. Don't you understand that?"

"And if you die, he will _definitely_ win," Minako said crossly. She was all for helping out the Ginkei Starlights, but there was no way she was going to let her princess risk her life.

"I'll help you." Chibi-Usa had been sitting on the stairs. Now, she stood up, ending the argument before it had really begun. "We all can. It will be enough, Aunt Minako." She laid her hand over her own locket. "It _has_ to be."

Usagi gave her daughter a proud smile, glad that Chibi-Usa was willing to help. Honestly, she didn't know if Minako, Hotaru, Ami and Chibi-Usa would be enough. It was much harder to heal a Starlight than she had anticipated. They were so resistant to the magic of the white moon. Even Taiki, who was already used to and receptive to the power of the ginzuishou, had been difficult. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to work on someone like Lover, who would be completely foreign and thus resistant. But she had to try. There was no way she could just stand idly by and let Sailor Star Lover die. Not if there was even the slightest chance that she could do something.

"Let's go," she said simply, turning on her heel. Whoever wanted to follow and help could, but she wasn't going to stand there and argue about it. She hurried through the halls towards the Healer's rooms, her fingers curled tightly around her locket. '_Please, ginzuishou. I'm asking for you to lend me your strength again... Help me save Lover. Everyone deserves a second chance._'

Sailor Star Lover was in much worse shape than Taiki had been. Nearly every visible inch of her skin was bruised or cut in some way. Her right hand was mangled beyond recognition, and there was a deep gash in her stomach, deep enough to show intestine, and it was seeping blood faster than the Healers could stitch. Her face was white from all of the blood that she'd lost and her breathing was laboured, like each breath was a struggle. A wheezy, bubbling sound came from her lungs every time her chest rose and fell. A few of the Healers were still trying to make her comfortable, but most stood at a silent, respectful distance from her bed with their heads bowed. It was clear that they felt there was little they could do except wait for the end to come.

"Princess. You shouldn't be here," the head Healer said, lifting his head when Usagi strode in. She blinked at him and then turned to see that pretty much the throne room had followed her down, including Princess Kakyuu. "It's not good for you to see - "

"I have seen more than you could imagine," Kakyuu said, cutting him off. "I want to see this."

"What exactly is it you do?" Seiya asked Minako quietly as the Healer, obviously flustered, tried to regain face.

Minako knew exactly what she was talking about. "We can share our power with Usagi-chan," she muttered back in low tones. "The ginzuishou… Usagi's connected to it, but sometimes it asks too much of her. It could kill her if she pours too much of herself into it. Our power helps to prevent that." Her chin quivered and she took a deep, steadying breath. "Sometimes."

Seiya winced and glanced back at the petite blonde who was pacing a circle around Lover's bed. Usagi stopped on the opposite side and nodded to herself before looking at the others expectantly. Chibi-Usa walked over to stand across from her; Hotaru and Ami moved to the bottom of the bed. Minako went to the top and wasn't particularly surprised when Seiya joined her, standing in between Minako and Usagi. The Starlight wore a grim, determined expression on her face that dared anyone to fight her right to help the sol senshi protect Sailor Moon.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked, blinking at her.

In response, Seiya leaned over and kissed her hard. "I'm sure."

A little dazed, Usagi shook her head. "Alright, let's go."

"_Mercury Crystal Power…_"

"_Venus Crystal Power…_"

"_Saturn Crystal Power…_"

"_Fighter Crystal Power…_"

"_Moon Eternal…_"

"_MAKE-UP_!"

Several flashes of brilliant light lit up the room as the senshi transformed. As the light faded away, the six senshi joined hands so that they made a connected circle around Lover's bed. Eternal Sailor Moon closed her eyes as the top of her locket vanished, revealing the ginzuishou, which began to sparkle with a beautiful white light. Moments later, a similar pink light began to shine from Eternal Sailor Crescent Moon's compact, while the tiaras of Mercury, Saturn, and Venus began to shimmer with power.

Fighter also had her eyes closed, but she was frowning slightly, and her tiara remained dull. She could feel the power building and flowing from the other soldiers. It was familiar, but at the same time, totally different from anything she was used to. It created a connection between the senshi that was almost frightening in its intensity. Sailor Moon's power in particular was overwhelming; it was like the sun when compared to the power of the others. How was she supposed to join her power to_ that_? It was too much. For a split second, a flash of panic nearly made her break the connection. But Venus's hand tightened on hers, refusing to let go, and at the same time she felt a wave of comfort coming from her left.

"_Relax, my love,_" she heard Sailor Moon whisper. Except it wasn't out loud, and she didn't hear it so much as _feel _it. "_We can't do this without you. Lover isn't used to the magic of the ginzuishou and her body is fighting it. We need your power to make her magic realize that we're not trying to attack her._"

"_How were you able to heal Taiki then?_" Fighter asked.

Sailor Moon smiled. "_You were exposed to the power of the ginzuishou repeatedly on Earth. You're already used to it. And besides,_ _all three of you accepted the ginzuishou's power to get to your super forms,_" she replied.

Understanding swept over Fighter in a wave. "_That was_ you_?_" she gasped, remembering Princess Kakyuu's cryptic smile. Had their princess known all along?

She laughed. "_Who else did you think it would be? Now, focus, Fighter. Don't be afraid. Let your power flow into ours. Join us. We're not going to hurt you. We love you._" Her voice was filled with affection and a gentle teasing. It was like warm sunlight on a cold day, and suddenly it wasn't frightening, but welcoming. Fighter felt the tension drain from her shoulders and willingly gave of her power when Sailor Moon reached for it. Swiftly, the moon princess bound the slender strand in alongside the others. Their power spun together inside of the ginzuishou until it reached maximum strength.

"_MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!_" Sailor Moon and Crescent Moon shouted in unison.

It was extremely slow going, like they were trying to force magic into a brick wall instead of into a human body. Nothing like healing Taiki, she realized grimly, all of her fears confirmed. Taiki had been completely receptive next to_ this_. Even having Fighter's power to lead the way wasn't doing a lot to help. Sailor Moon bore down and_ pushed_, overwhelming what remained of Lover's powers and refusing to give up until she could do no more. Her legs finally gave out on her and she collapsed to her knees, though she still clung to Fighter and Saturn, determinedly holding onto their circle. Crescent Moon gasped raggedly a minute later and cut their connection to Lover as her own legs trembled with fatigue. Fighter shivered and felt chilled as the warmth disappeared, leaving only her own hollow power in its wake.

"Did it work?" Sailor Moon whispered shakily, hardly able to lift her head.

The Head Healer advanced with a strange look on his face, sliding into the opening between Mercury and Saturn. He began a quick but thorough examination of Lover, pulling the sodden bandages away from her body to check on her wounds. At last, he turned to Princess Kakyuu. "If we act quickly, she has a good chance of survival."

Sailor Moon slumped at the words, a peaceful smile crossing her lips. They hadn't saved Lover's life, not entirely. If the Healers didn't work fast, there was still a chance that she wouldn't survive, and infection or fever could still kill her yet. But at least their combined power had turned the tide and made the playing ground fairer, and if that was all they could do, it was enough. She let go of Fighter and Saturn and started to stand, but the world spun dizzily around her. Her transformation released without her permission and black spots filled her vision. The last thing she heard was Fighter screaming her name.

* * *

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys! Now, I had a lot of requests for another 'fun' scene between Usagi and Seiya. I hadn't intended on putting one in, but wouldn't you know it, those two totally ran away with this chapter. Worse than rabbits, I tell you. Making up for five years indeed… Enjoy!

**Note:** I have posted a new one-shot entitled _Love Me Or Set Me Free_. It's basically an AU to _To Love You More_ and details what would have happened if Usagi had married Mamoru instead of running away to Kinmoku. Of course, she and Seiya still end up together in the end. Go check it out if you're interested.

* * *

_When Usagi opened her eyes, what she saw was not what she was expecting. Instantly, she knew that she was dreaming, though _why_ was another question entirely. Looking around curiously, she found that she was standing in a place that was not unlike the place where she had met with Queen Serenity the last time, and for a moment, she wondered if her mother had come for her again. She was once more dressed in the gown of Princess Serenity, and the soft, shining folds clung to her form when she turned around, searching the desolate area for some clues. There was no sign of Queen Serenity, though, and when she called out, her voice echoed endlessly with no answer._

_ A mist began to rise around her feet and she shivered, wrapping her arms loosely around her body. The gown offered her little protection from the chill in the air. Hoping to get warm, she started to walk, and gradually, she realized that the place was more familiar to her than she'd originally realized. Though she was unable to put a name to anything, she noticed that she was expecting to see things, like the bush she passed that had enormous silver blossoms on it, or the small pond that was at the end of the stone pathway that she had been walking on. She came to a stop at the edge of the water and stared down at her reflection as the mist slowly rose higher._

_ "Sailor Moon."_

_ "What?" Startled, she spun and spotted a figure standing about ten feet behind her. The mist did an excellent job of hiding any identifying features of the person, but she could tell that it was a girl, similar in height and weight to Usagi. Furthermore, it appeared that her hair had been tied up into odango. The exact style was impossible to make out, but she recognized the long streamers that fell on either side of the girl's body. She narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering who else would dare use that hairstyle. "Who are you?"_

_ "You know me well." The girl giggled, and the sound teased Usagi, making her feel like she should have been able to place it, for it was hauntingly familiar and she knew she'd heard it before. _

_ "Chibi-Usa?" she asked uncertainly, wondering if some future version of her daughter had decided to come back to visit. The stray thought crossed her mind that perhaps this was yet another child of hers and she quickly banished it. As though she had heard Usagi's thoughts, the girl laughed out loud. _

_ "No, Mama. I'm not Nee-chan, but you are close. Maybe this will help." The girl gave a wave of her hand and slowly, the mist parted. Usagi gasped. As she'd thought, the girl was about her height, though perhaps an inch or two taller. Her hair was a deep, vibrant shade of pink that was tied into two heart-shaped odango on either side of her head, with streamers that fell nearly to her knees. She had dark blue eyes that sparkled impishly, and she was wearing a long, pale blue gown that had only a faint resemblance to Usagi's royal gown. It fit tightly to her bust and waist and flared out around the hips, with a sparkling silver six-pointed star nestled between her breasts. Silver embroidery glittered here and there on the folds of her gown, but the designs winked in and out too quickly for Usagi to get a good look at them._

_ "Chibi-Chibi?" she whispered, stunned as she lifted her eyes to the girl's face. "You're..."_

_ Tilting her head, the girl smiled softly. "That was my childhood nickname. My name is Sora."_

_ "Sora-chan..." The familiar name came easily to Usagi's lips, and she put a hand to her head, which had begun to ache. "I don't understand. What's going on? What are you doing here?" she asked, inwardly marvelling over how grown up Chibi-Chibi - no, Sora looked. She had lost much of the baby fat in her cheeks, and she held herself with confidence and poise. Her wicked, teasing smile was all Seiya, but there was something of Usagi in her nose and cheeks. It was bizarre to see someone that was a combination of herself and Seiya, but it felt right as well._

_ "I came to give you something very important," Sora replied. She reached into the pocket of her gown and drew forth a locket. It faintly resembled the Crystal Star compact that Queen Serenity had once given Usagi, except that it was a stunning deep blue color and covered with swirling silver stars. She held it up in the air. "_Twilight Crystal Power, Make-Up!_"_

_ Usagi had to cover her eyes to protect them from the brilliant flash of light. When she was able to look back, she saw that Sora had transformed into a sailor senshi. She was now wearing a fuku of deep blue and silver, with knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves. Her hair was still styled in the heart-shaped odango, with the same decorations that Sailor Moon and Crescent Moon usually possessed, only in blue and white. In her left hand, she was holding a white staff that was topped by a silvery blue crystal that was in the shape of a six-pointed star. On her forehead was another dark blue six-pointed star with a silver crescent moon over top of it, signifying that she was a member of the White Moon Kingdom. When she noticed that Usagi was staring openly at her, she curtsied._

_ "My name is Sailor Twilight. I am the star senshi of dreams," she said with a warm, sweet smile. "With the help of the dream fairies, I watch over all of the people in the world while they are dreaming to make sure that they are never plagued by darkness."_

_ "We could have used your help during Nehelania's reign of terror," Usagi said. She felt stupid as soon as she made the remark, but Sailor Twilight just laughed._

_ "Your use of the golden crystal paved the way for my existence," she replied, her eyes twinkling. "Mama, listen. We don't have much time left. I'm not really supposed to be here and if Aunt Setsuna finds out that I visited you in a dream, she'll be angry with me. It's kind of like cheating at time travel, or so I'm told." Sailor Twilight smirked. "But I have dreams to give you. Well, they're memories, really, of the Moon Kingdom and your last few days there. Will you accept them?"_

_ "I already remember what happened that night." Her voice quivered a little as she spoke, but Usagi couldn't help it. Even after all she'd seen, the nightmares about the Moon Kingdom's destruction were amongst the worst that she suffered. They'd been rare since she had arrived on Kinmoku, and she hadn't had one at all since she and Seiya had started sleeping in the same bed. Quite frankly, she had been praying that they wouldn't come back. The thought of inviting even more of them into her life was enough to make her cringe._

_ Sailor Twilight sighed. "What you remember is not necessarily what happened. The ginzuishou is forcing these memories on you because you can't see the truth of the matter," she explained patiently. "Your heart is longing to know what truly happened and the ginzuishou is trying to help, but it's impossible for you to see the truth. Every night you have the same nightmare because that's what you've come to expect will happen."_

_ "What do you mean, what I remember isn't what really happened?" Usagi demanded, alarmed. "My mother gave me those memories before we fought Queen Beryl."_

_ "She gave you the memories she thought you needed to defeat Beryl," Sailor Twilight said gently. "For example, didn't you ever wonder why you never saw the Outer Sailor Senshi during that night?"_

_ Usagi opened her mouth to answer and then stopped, shocked. Truth be told, it was something she had never stopped to think about, and she supposed that she had always assumed that Princess Uranus, Princess Neptune, Princess Pluto and Princess Saturn had been elsewhere. Yet... that didn't really make much sense, did it? By that point, the Dark Kingdom had destroyed every planet except for the Moon and the Earth, and she couldn't imagine that the four of them would have been on the Earth. Her confusion must have shown on her face, because Sailor Twilight sighed and nodded._

_ "That's what I thought. Because you hadn't met the Outer Senshi at the time of the battle, Queen Serenity edited your memories so that you wouldn't see them and wonder why they weren't around to help you fight against Beryl. Furthermore, she purposely focused those memories to reflect the relationship between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion." The soldier shifted uneasily, anger flashing in her dark blue eyes. "She wanted you to have something to fight for, and the strength of your love for Endymion is ultimately what saved him. Before you get too angry, remember that she was doing this to help you."_

_ "So you say," Usagi muttered, privately thinking that she and Queen Serenity needed to have a_ long_ talk. "Why didn't she tell me before this? Why let me dream about the Moon Kingdom night after night? Didn't she know how horrible those memories are?"_

_ "Once false memories are planted, they're hard to get rid of." There was sympathy in Sailor Twilight's voice. "Like I said, your mind has come to expect a certain sequence of events to play out. So even if Queen Serenity had given you your real memories, you probably wouldn't have been able to see anything different because you'd be so focused on what you think has already happened. Even if you were watching for the changes... The mind can be funny that way."_

_ "Then why did you come? What are you doing to do that's so different?" she asked, thinking that it wasn't really all that funny. All of these years, she'd thought that her memories of the Moon Kingdom were real... only to find out that her mother had been lying to her. For a good reason, maybe, but it was still unsettling._

_ "I'm going to send someone into your memories with you, and I think you know who." _

_ Usagi looked up at her in surprise. "You can't be serious."_

_ Sailor Twilight grinned. "Oh, I most definitely am." She held up her staff and clasped it with both hands. "_Twilight Silver Kiss!_" she whispered. The six-pointed star on the end of her staff began to glow with a light so brilliant that Usagi had to cover her eyes. Something fell into her right hand, and she blindly closed her fingers around it before whatever it was could fall to the ground. As the light faded away, she opened her eyes and blinked away the dark spots, peering at what was in her hand. It proved to be a small velvet bag that was tied shut with a golden string. When she opened it, small particles of shining dust spilling out onto her palm: it was beautiful, certainly, but not what she was expecting. _

_ "Glitter?" she inquired, confused. "I don't understand."_

_ The soldier looked amused. "That's some of my stardust, actually. It contains the pieces of your real memories. I've been keeping them safe for you for a long time," she said. "I'm glad it's finally time to give them back to you, Mommy. Tonight, when you and Daddy are in bed together, sprinkle the dust over the both of you... and you will finally know the truth about the Silver Millennium."_

_"Thank you." Usagi tied the pouch and held it loosely between her fingers. "Sora-chan..." Whatever else she had been about to say fled her mind when a feeling of heavy exhaustion swept over her out of nowhere. She blinked, trying to remember what she had been about to ask, but the words had been wiped from her mind. The princess felt her legs giving out on her, and she would have fallen to the ground had a hand not come up under her elbow. Sailor Twilight helped her to sit down and knelt beside her, speaking softly in a language Usagi didn't recognize. It made her feel awfully sleepy, though, and as much as she wanted to keep her eyes open, she couldn't help allowing them to close for just a moment..._

... Only to open them what felt like seconds later and see vibrant, deep pink hair bound up in tiny, heart-shaped odango less than an inch from her face. For a moment, she stared in confusion, wondering when and why Sailor Twilight's long hair had become so short. Then recognition dawned, and she propped herself up on an elbow to see that at some point, she had been moved into Seiya's bedroom. Her lover was sleeping on the other side of Chibi-Chibi, who was passed out between them. Usagi smiled and reached out, unable to resist placing a hand on Seiya's cheek. For a moment, there was no reaction, and then Seiya stirred, her dark blue eyes opening tiredly. The second she saw that Usagi was awake, however, all of her fatigue vanished.

"Odango!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper, clearly doing her best to avoid waking the slumbering child between them. Relief filled her eyes and her hand rose to cover Usagi's. "You're awake!"

"How long have I been out?" Usagi asked quietly. She could tell that it had been at least a night, judging by the early morning light that was spilling through the curtains.

"You've been unconscious for three days," said Seiya.

"Three days?" she burst out, shocked. Chibi-Chibi stirred and Usagi winced. Seiya sat up and beckoned to her as she got off of the bed. Usagi slipped off carefully and followed Seiya over to the bathroom, where they closed the door. She faced Seiya with wide eyes and repeated, "Three days? I've missed three days?"

Seiya merely nodded before she stepped forward and crushed the petite blonde in an embrace that took Usagi's breath away. She felt the shudder that went through Seiya's body and stilled, resting her hands on Seiya's hips as her lover said, "Minako-chan told me that you were just resting, but I kept thinking... Odango, don't you ever do that again. I've never been as frightened in my life as I was when you collapsed."

"I'm fine, Sei-chan," she said quietly, lifting her head so that she could look up into Seiya's eyes. To her surprise and alarm, there were tears in Seiya's eyes. Guilt swept over her in a crushing wave. "I'm sorry I scared you. I guess it's a bad habit."

A choked laugh escaped Seiya. "You would have that as a bad habit," she said ruefully. "You're not sorry you did it, are you?"

"Did Lover survive?"

"Yes," Seiya said, nodding.

"Then no, I'm not sorry," Usagi said simply, feeling like a weight had fallen off of her shoulders. Lover had survived. Thank Serenity. "Is she alright?"

With a troubled sigh, Seiya pulled her close again and rested her cheek on top of Usagi's head. "We couldn't heal everything. She's been having a lot of trouble with her right hand, and the Healers say that they're not sure she'll ever have the full use of it again. The wound on her stomach was the most threatening, and although it was mostly healed, she still required stitches. It will be at least a few weeks before she's able to get out of bed and walk around. But she's out of danger, thanks to you."

"Then it was worth it," she said.

"No, it_ wasn't_." It was Seiya who backed away a little this time. "Odango, don't you understand how precious you are to us? I love you so much and the thought of losing you after I've known what it's like to have you in my life is unbearable. And have you ever thought about it would do to your children?" She stroked Usagi's cheek, brushing away the tears that had started to appear. "I want to be a parent with you, Odango, to Chibi-Chibi and maybe even to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. But I can't do it without you."

"Sei-chan..." Usagi closed her eyes for a moment. "I had to do it. Lover didn't deserve to die because of what she did. Jadeite fooled her into taking his side in the battle. She was innocent in all of this, and I just wanted her to have a second chance. I... I didn't care what happened to me as long as she got that, but I wasn't thinking about you or the girls." She felt dizzy at the thought. Never in her life had Usagi ever had someone depend on her like that, and it was a chilling realization to know that she had a real reason to be careful with her life. She knew that Mamoru and the senshi could make it without her – she truly believed that. But Seiya and the children were somehow different.

"I couldn't," Seiya whispered like she knew what Usagi was thinking. "These last five years took everything I had to make it without you, and at the time, I didn't even know what it was like to be with you. Now that I know, I couldn't do it. I need you with me, Usagi."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she dropped her head onto Seiya's shoulder. "I need you with me, too," she rasped finally. "I'm sorry."

Seiya took a deep, shuddering breath and tilted the blonde's face. Gently, she kissed Usagi's forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her lips. Usagi willingly tilted her head for better access as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She shivered as Seiya's hands ghosted up her sides, curling around the edges of her shirt, and stepped back just enough so that Seiya could pull the garment up over her head and off entirely. Soft lips kissed her tears away as skilful fingers began to trace the familiar contours of her body. Moaning softly, she reached for Seiya's shirt and began to unbutton it.

A multitude of things ran through Usagi's head as Seiya shrugged the shirt off and then reached for the clasp on her pants. Her gaze was intent even as she thought about how they would need to speak to Chibi-Chibi, who was no doubt a little confused by the reaction of her parents, and Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. She would need to speak to Yaten, and probably Galaxia and Kakyuu as well. Later that night, they would have to visit the Moon Kingdom together and see what the truth was. But for the moment, all of that seemed miles away as she greedily drank in the sight of her lover's naked body.

"I love you so much," she whispered, reaching for Seiya, who came to her eagerly. Usagi kissed her hard at first before she gradually softened the kiss. She reluctantly pulled away from those addictive lips and began trailing hot kisses down Seiya's neck, relishing in the moans and gasps she was earning as a result. Her fingers found and untied the dark hair, allowing it to spill across her hands like spun silk. "Fuck, I want to be with you forever."

With a low chuckle, Seiya regretfully broke free and stepped backwards, looking like an angel in the early morning light. "What was it you said the other night?" she teased, purposely sliding her fingers down her curves. Usagi's eyes followed her hands and took on a predatory glint that made Seiya smirk. "If you want me, Odango, come get me," she purred.

The jolt of pure desire that slammed through Usagi actually left her feeling a little dizzy. She groaned and quickly divested herself of her remaining clothing, then easily untied her odango. A small smirk curved her lips when Seiya's breathing noticeably hitched as her long, silvery blonde hair fell around her body in a shower. Smiling wickedly, she shook her head, letting her hair bounce and ripple around her slender form. Some of it slipped forward over her shoulders, hiding her breasts from sight. Usagi took a step forward, fully aware of the sight that she must have made and completely enjoying the effect that it appeared to have on her lover. Deliberately swaying her hips, she ghosted her fingers over Seiya's arm as she passed.

"I'll show you everything that I love about you and more," she breathed, delighting in the way that a shiver passed through Seiya's body. "Follow me, my love, and you'll see how much I _truly_ love you."

Like a puppy following after a bone, Seiya trailed behind her as Usagi sashayed over to the bath. She turned the water on and then turned, beckoning to Seiya with a single finger in a way she knew that Seiya loved. Carefully, she stepped backwards into the tub and sank down so that the rising water caressed her body. Seiya followed and wasted no time in pinning Usagi up against the side of the tub with a deep kiss that made the blonde's toes curl. As the water lapped against her stomach, she wriggled free and turned the tables, sliding purposely against Seiya's body in a way that made them both groan softly with pleasure.

_'This is it,_' Usagi thought to herself, shortly before the ability to think was stolen from her entirely. _'This is where I want to be... forever._'

**TLYM**

Chibi-Chibi sat up a few minutes after the bathroom door closed. The small child listened for a moment, head cocked inquisitively, before the sounds of moans and giggles made her roll her eyes. As she had expected, her parents couldn't keep their hands off of each other for even a minute! Her mother hadn't even said hello to her. She pouted for a few seconds but couldn't keep the smile from crossing her lips at last. After all this time, she couldn't help but be glad that the two of them were finally together the way that she believed they had always been meant to be.

"_Chibi-Chibi._"

The soft whisper echoed through the room. Chibi-Chibi rubbed her eyes sleepily and crawled to the edge of the enormous bed. She clutched at the blankets tightly as she swung her tiny body off of the edge and landed safely on the floor below. Her parents were far too preoccupied to hear anything that was going on in the room beyond, so she didn't bother trying to hide the sound of her footsteps as she crossed the floor and pulled the enormous curtains open. Standing on the other side of the glass was a sight that had grown familiar to Chibi-Chibi over the past year.

Sailor Twilight smiled down at her. "Good morning, Chibi-Chibi," she greeted her past self with a giggle. She took a step forward and passed harmlessly through the glass like it wasn't even there. Outside of the dream world, she could only be seen by Chibi-Chibi, and if Pluto ever found out she'd gone this far, she would be in such a lot of trouble that the word "dead" didn't even begin to cover it. But she didn't mind. Some things were more important than even the level of fear the Guardian of Time could provoke.

"Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said brightly with an adorable smile. "Chibi chii?"

"Yes, I gave her the stardust this morning. You know what to do, right?" she asked, glancing at the bathroom door. From what she could remember, they were in there quite a while, but she didn't dare risk getting caught. Then Pluto really _would_ kill her.

Chibi-Chibi nodded. "Chibi, chibi chibi."

"That's right. Good luck, Chibi-Chibi. I can't tell you what's going to happen, but…" Sailor Twilight looked worried. It was harder than she'd thought, keeping things from the future a secret. How had her older sister done it for so long? "Just... remember that Mama and Papa must come out of this alive, understand?"

She received a salute in response, followed by, "Chibi, chibi chii chibi chibi."

"That's right. You - " A loud thump and a squeal made them both jump. Sailor Twilight rolled her eyes and shook her head, an amused smile playing at her lips. "Alright, I guess that's my cue to leave. Maybe you should go find Nee-chan and Nee-san, okay?"

Stepping back through the glass, she watched as Chibi-Chibi obediently went over to the door and pushed it open before walking through, leaving the room empty. Sailor Twilight sighed and held her staff up in front of her. The six-pointed star crystal had grown dim as her power gradually diminished. It would be time for her to wake up soon, and she would have to trust that the past would continue just like she remembered it. That was the problem when visits from the future were required to ensure time remained steady; she could never remember every detail _exactly_. She glanced back up at the door as she faded away and smiled sadly.

"Good luck."

**TLYM**

Like the Tankei Starlights, Princess Kakyuu had her own personal garden where she could go and not be worried about being disturbed. Her Starlights knew where it was located for safety's sake, and during the war it had been used as a sanctuary by many of the palace servants, as it was well hidden and thus difficult to find, but no one aside from her, not even a gardener, had stepped foot inside since the day she had returned. Until now. Somehow, as she entered the garden in search of some peace and quiet, she was not surprised to see that Galaxia was sitting on the old wooden swing that hung from Kakyuu's favorite blossom tree.

"Out of all of the planets that I have visited," Galaxia began, sounding almost dreamy, "I find that this one brings me the most peace. Earth is a lovely planet, but when I was there searching for Chibi-Chibi and Sailor Moon, all I could think of was the great young warriors who had striven to protect it." She opened her eyes and gazed up at the sky. "But here, I feel something that I have not felt for a very long time. I'm glad that you and your Starlights were able to repair the damage that I did to your planet."

"It wasn't really you," Kakyuu said quietly, moving past the swing. She reached out and touched one of her favorite flowers, the oregdi blossom. The soft orange petals felt like silk against her skin. "I know that it was Chaos possessing your body that made you do those awful things. That's why..."

"Why you let me come back?" finished Galaxia, having expected that answer. "You're a good woman, Princess Kakyuu. Not everyone would be able to see past the fact that it was my body that Chaos was using to perform his evil deeds. Believe me, nearly everyone I meet who was touched by Chaos in some way wants nothing to do with me, like it's still my goal to conquer the galaxy." A small smile of amusement tugged at her lips as she lifted her feet, allowing the swing to sway gently in the breeze. As though she could ever even conceive of having such a goal with Sailor Moon around!

Princess Kakyuu smiled slightly as she looked over her shoulder, knowing what Galaxia was thinking. "I'm not as good as you think I am," she commented. "I suppose that having Sailor Moon around just encourages me to want to make an effort." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice that was not missed by Galaxia. She stopped the swing's movement with a single foot to the ground and raised a knowing eyebrow in Kakyuu's direction.

"You're upset that your senshi no longer belong to you," she observed.

"What makes you say that?" It was only the hours of natural practice she'd gotten from being a princess that kept Kakyuu from tensing and letting Galaxia know that her guess had been exactly right.

"I can see it in the way you look at them," said Galaxia. "And in the way you look at _her_."

The princess winced. She'd tried to keep her jealousy, anguish, and bitterness a secret, and for the most part, she thought she had done well except for that one time she'd been speaking to Fighter. Apparently her acting skills left something to be desired after all. "I can't be angry at her," she whispered through numb lips, letting the flower she had picked slip through her fingers to the ground. "She saved my life and the lives of my people, not to mention our planet and the galaxy. All of this" Kakyuu gestured to the garden and beyond "could be hers if she was so inclined. The fact that she wants only them… How could I deny that?"

Galaxia sighed, realizing that she could find no fault for with that reasoning. She had been expecting something along those lines, but that made it no easier to hear. "If she knew how you felt," she began.

"I know what she would do." Kakyuu smiled wistfully. "She'd be horrified, and as soon as Jadeite was no longer a threat, she'd retreat to Earth and never come back. She'd break everyone's hearts trying to do the right thing." She sighed. "That's the worst part. I don't even think she realizes that she's taking them as hers. I could hate her if she was doing it on purpose, but she's not."

"I'm sorry, Princess Kakyuu." Galaxia's voice was quiet and sincere as she stood up and walked over to Kakyuu. She knelt and picked up the flower that the princess had dropped. "You know, if you didn't think that it's what your Starlights would want… I'm sure it could be stopped."

"Yeah, that's the other problem," the princess said sullenly. "I can tell that they _do_ want it. For the past five years, Healer, Maker and Fighter have been walking around like they're in a collective daze. Even the announcement of the fifth year anniversary celebration failed to make them happy. But the second the sol senshi came? I haven't seen _any_ of them that happy. Ever." Her eyes closed against a sudden onslaught of tears. "It's like they left a part of themselves on Earth and they've only just found it again. They're in_ love_, Galaxia. All of them are. And it's reciprocated this time. I remember what that was like. How could I take it away from them?"

"You can't," Galaxia said simply, her heart aching for the pain in Kakyuu's eyes. There were some things that not even raw power could fix, and this was one of them.

"I mean, I knew she was here from the beginning," Kakyuu went on, the words spilling freely from her lips. "I felt her shine approaching the planet. How could I not? I've made sure to know of everything that gets close since we returned. I could have told her to leave." She began to pace back and forth. "But I didn't. I wanted her to be here to help us, and she did. She saved their lives when she gave them their new power. I just never thought…"

Impulsively, Galaxia reached out and laid a hand on Kakyuu's shoulder, stemming the torrent. The princess looked at her, shaking, and even though it was improper, she pulled the younger woman into a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. "I'm sorry it had to be this way."

With a deep, shuddering breath, Kakyuu's head dropped onto Galaxia's shoulder. "Me too," she replied, her voice equally soft. "Me too."

* * *

Please review! And then go check out _Love Me Or Set Me Free_. You know you want to!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reviews, guys. I had a few requests for certain scenes, so that's what a fair amount of this chapter is comprised of. The first scene backtracks to when Usagi and Chibi-Usa were unconscious (I couldn't really find a place for it in the previous chapter) and then the next two jump forward again. I hope that's not too confusing for anyone! Enjoy.

* * *

For the past day and a half, Chibi-Usa and Usagi had both been out cold. Chibi-Usa had been brought to the Moon Room, and while she had been showing some signs of starting to wake up, Usagi, who had been placed in Seiya's room, was still unconscious. The head Healer had removed himself from Lover's side long enough to examine the two of them at Kakyuu's request. His official report relieved everyone to some extent; both of the girls were merely sleeping deeply, and it was his suggestion that they be left to wake up naturally. But he couldn't say when that would happen, nor how long it would take for the two of them to be back at full strength after all of the power they had expended.

Tomoe Hotaru sat down on the edge of the enormous white bed and pulled her feet up, tucking them underneath her skirt. She was cold, but she didn't want to leave Chibi-Usa's side long enough to return to her own room and fetch a sweater. Her violet eyes lingered on the still form of her best friend, and she had to blink repeatedly to keep back tears. Though she had expected that this would be the end result when Usagi had suggested healing Lover, it was never easy to see her mother or her sister lying so still that it seemed as though death had touched them. Shivering at the thought, she reached out and touched Chibi-Usa's hand just to feel the warmth of the younger girl's skin. Chibi-Usa murmured something unintelligible at the touch and shifted. Hotaru held her breath hopefully, but the pink-haired girl's movement subsided as she drifted back to sleep.

"Oh, Chibi-Usa-chan..." Hotaru swallowed hard. It was painful to see Chibi-Usa, who was normally so bouncy and full of life, like this, and she hated the fact that there was absolutely nothing she could do. One day, the use of the pink crystal and the ginzuishou could kill both of them, and even the thought of it made her want to cry. For years, her life had been centered around evil and pain, and now that she was finally finding some happiness, she couldn't stand the possibility that it could be taken away.

The sound of the door opening pulled her from her gloomy thoughts. Hotaru twisted and watched silently as Seiya entered the room. She couldn't help noticing that Seiya looked as bad as Hotaru felt; the woman's face was pale and drawn, and worry lines had developed around her mouth and eyes. No matter how reassuring the Healer had tried to be, Seiya was clearly still concerned, and that was evident by the fact that she hadn't left Usagi's side since the blonde had collapsed. Actually, Hotaru was surprised to see her away from Usagi now, and she couldn't help the puzzled expression that crossed her face as Seiya walked across the room and stopped beside the bed. Her hand shook as she reached out and brushed a strand of cotton candy pink hair off of Chibi-Usa's shoulder, and the pain in her eyes was so vivid and real that Hotaru had to look away.

"How is Mama?" she asked, her voice shaking only slightly.

"Sleeping, or so they tell me," Seiya replied, glancing up at her. "She hasn't really moved yet, but the Healer says her case of magical exhaustion was much worse than Chibi-Usa's. It will probably be at least another day or two before she wakes up, and even then she'll have to take it easy for a while. Chibi-Usa, though, should be waking up soon. I thought I'd come check on her just to make sure she was alright." She sounded like she felt guilty as she looked back down at the sleeping pre-teen. "I should have come before."

"You were with Mama," Hotaru pointed out. She wanted, but couldn't quite bring herself, to be honest and say that she was glad Seiya had been there. There was no way she could be in two places at once and she was relieved that someone had been there to sit with and protect Usagi. Seiya's loyalty to the moon princess was growing stronger every day.

"Yes, and I was glad to be there for her, but Odango would have wanted me to make sure that her children were okay first." Ruefully, Seiya shook her head. "I've got a lot to learn about being a parent, I think."

Hotaru smiled a little, remembering the often amusing attempts at raising her when she lived with the Outer Senshi. Parenting was not something that came easily to everyone, and Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna had had more than their fair shares of fumbles. "I think you're doing fine," she said quietly. "Considering that this was rather unfairly thrust upon your shoulders."

Seiya straightened, her hand slipping away from Chibi-Usa, and said carefully, "I knew what I was getting into when I started a relationship with your mother."

"Did you?" she said wryly. "Did you know that you'd have a biological daughter with Mama thanks to Galaxia?" She squeezed Chibi-Usa's hand unconsciously, half-hoping that her sister would respond. "Did you know that you'd have to help her raise another man's daughter, especially a daughter who is from the future?"

"No more than I knew that I'd be helping her to raise a daughter who already has several parents," replied Seiya.

She froze and kept her violet eyes locked on Chibi-Usa. "W-what?"

"Well, you _are_ Usagi's daughter. I assumed..." Now Seiya was the one who looked uncomfortable. Hotaru had to swallow several times before she could speak, and then swallow once more when the first attempts failed to dislodge the massive lump that had formed in her throat.

"You would?" she whispered. "I know... I'm not really her daughter. And like you said, I already have other parents."

"Hotaru-chan." Footsteps came around the bed, and then a gentle, if somewhat uncertain, hand landed on her shoulder. "Don't talk like that. I've seen Odango when she talks about you. Her whole face lights up and the pride in her voice is unmistakable. You're just as important to her as Chibi-Usa or Chibi-Chibi. Just because you're not biologically hers... that means nothing and I think you know that by now. I would never try to come between you and your mother, regardless of whether you are also Haruka's child. That has nothing to do with this." Seiya winced slightly as she spoke the name. "If you're not comfortable with me and Usagi being in a relationship..."

"No!" Hotaru burst out. "God no, that's not what I meant. You make her so happy."

"Your happiness would be more important," said Seiya gently. "You guys will always come first in Odango's life. I know that you and I don't know each other well, so I hope you weren't thinking... I mean, I wouldn't ever try to replace Haruka or your father. I – "

Hotaru wasn't sure who was more surprised when she impulsively turned and threw her arms around Seiya's waist. For a moment, the woman froze, and by the time she snapped out of her shock Hotaru's slender shoulders were shaking with the force of her sobs. Slowly, Seiya placed her arms around the younger girl's body and held her close, stroking her hair. She felt a little awkward, but it was clear that Hotaru was in need of comfort, and she was the only one around to provide it. Gradually, Hotaru's tears slowed, but she remained pressed firmly against Seiya, her face buried against Seiya's stomach. Her burst of emotion had drained what little energy she had remaining but she wasn't too tired to put in one last word.

"That's not what I was thinking at all," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed. "I learned a long time ago that you can never have too many people that love you. Thank you, Seiya-papa."

Seiya just about stopped breathing when the small form in her arms went limp as Hotaru gave herself over to sleep. She stared down at the teenager for several minutes in stunned silence, unsure of what to say or do. Usagi and her children were collectively throwing her off her game all the time, it seemed. Somehow, she was starting to enjoy it. As small smile curved her lips as she easily scooped Hotaru up and slid the girl into the bed beside Chibi-Usa. She was careful to pull the covers up over both children so that neither one of them would get chilled. Hotaru gave a sleepy, contented sigh and rolled over towards Chibi-Usa, curling protectively around the younger girl. After a moment of watching them, she gave into the urge and leaned down, brushing a kiss over both of their foreheads. When she pulled back, she realized that a pair of deep blue eyes was watching her.

"Thank you, Papa," Chibi-Usa whispered with a sleepy, contended smile.

"Go back to sleep, kiddo," Seiya replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Chibi-Usa smiled and allowed her eyes to close. She was out within minutes, and though Seiya could have left, she remained sitting there, watching over them in silence. The overwhelming urge to get back to Usagi's side hadn't lessened, but she wanted to stay with the children –_ their_ children – for a little while longer.

**TLYM**

Sailor Star Lover was staring out the window of her bedroom when the gentle knock came at her door. She had been thinking to herself that it was ironic that one of the reasons she'd left to face Jadeite was because she hated being trapped in her bedroom, and now, she was not only right back where she had started, but confined to her bed in particular. The Healers had told her numerous times that she was exceedingly fortunate to have survived her injuries and that she wasn't completely out of the woods yet. Infection was still a mild concern, and if she tried to do too much too soon, she could risk ruining all of the healing that had already been done.

For the most part, she'd spent the past three days sleeping thanks to a combination of natural fatigue and the drugs they'd been giving her to allow her body some extra time to heal. This was the first day when she'd been awake for more than a few minutes at a time, and she was hungering to do… _something_. Her plan to fight with Jadeite had not gone as she had hoped; the man had been ready for her, and the resulting battle had been ugly. She was just glad that no one had been around to witness her humiliating defeat. It was bad enough that she would have died had Jadeite not chosen to dump her body where it would be found.

The other Ginkei Starlights had visited her once or twice, and so had Princess Kakyuu, but the rest of them had stayed away, so she was thinking that it would be one of them when she heard the knock. She turned her head and called, "Come in." Her expectant look changed to one of shock when the door swung open and the sol senshi with long blonde hair walked in. Lover stared at her, stunned, and instinctively tried to sit up. Pain blazed across her midsection and she gasped at the raw ache, nearly doubling over.

Suddenly, the blonde was at her side and gentle hands were grasping Lover's shoulders and easing her back against the pillows to take the pressure off of her stomach. She closed her eyes to ward off dizziness as nausea made her stomach cramp, and she was about two seconds from being sick when something was pressed into her hands. Realizing that it was one of her pain pills and a glass of water, she lifted the pill to her mouth and took a quick gulp of water. Almost instantly, the pain eased, though her stomach continued to churn threateningly for several long moments.

"Better?" the blonde asked, taking the glass of water back and setting it down on Lover's nightstand. "Taiki-san had some of those pills, too. I figured they were for pain."

"You were right," Lover said weakly, pressing her left hand gingerly against her wound. From what she could tell, the stitches hadn't torn. "Thank you."

"No problem. It was partly my fault for startling you like that." Without asking permission, the blonde sat down on the chair that had been pulled up to Lover's bed and crossed one of her legs over the other. She looked tired, Lover noticed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to visit you. We've never really been introduced, but my name is Aino Minako, Sailor Venus, and I helped to save your life." She stuck out a hand, which Lover took cautiously.

"It's a pleasure to still be here to meet you," she said hesitantly. "Thank you."

Minako flashed her a warm smile. "Normally, I would say no problem, but that's kind of why I'm here. What's your name?"

"Eh?" Lover raised her eyebrows. After the embarrassing way she'd handled things, she would have thought that everyone would know her name, especially the sol senshi. She withdrew her hand and rubbed her stomach, hoping to calm it down. "Sailor Star Lover. Sorry, I thought you would have known."

"I know your senshi name," Minako said. "I meant your _real_ name." When Lover only looked at her blankly, she frowned. "You know… your civilian name? Like Seiya, Yaten and Taiki?"

"Oh, you mean my _given_ name," said Lover. It had been a very long time since anyone had called her by a name other than her senshi one. It was considered to be a high honour to be a Starlight, and people used her senshi name out of respect. Furthermore, on Kinmoku, even when off duty the Starlights were used to staying in their transformed states. Or at least, the Ginkei Starlights were. As far as she knew, the Tankei Starlights used to be the same way before they'd visited Earth. Now, regarding the girl in front of her, Lover could understand why they had adopted that strange habit of de-transforming.

"That's right. You don't have to tell me, but… Sorry, it's just a bit strange for me to think of you as Sailor Star Lover when you're confined to a bed."

A wry smile twisted Lover's lips. "When you put it that way… My name was Kou Miku."

"Beautiful light sky," Minako repeated softly, her blue eyes softening. "That's pretty. Do all of you have names that have to do with the stars in some way?"

"I don't know." Lover couldn't ever remember having been told what the given names of the other Starlights were. It wasn't necessary. She couldn't even remember what _her_ name had been before she became a senshi. Of course, when she had become a Starlight and been given the power of a Star in the first place, she had agreed to let go of all of her former ties, including her family. The identity of Kou Miku, Sailor Star Lover, had been given to her and that was all she had ever wanted or needed. "I suppose so."

A thoughtful look came over Minako's face. "You're not close with the other Starlights, are you?"

"We're teammates." Feeling unusually flustered, Lover clasped her hands together. "That's all we've ever needed to be. As long as we can depend on each other in battle…"

"That sounds very lonely," she said gently, leaning forward slightly. "Don't you have anyone to talk to?"

Lover looked away. "I used to be able to talk to our prince," she said after a pause. It still hurt to remember him. He had been so kind, so gentle and wise, and he would have been an amazing ruler, always ready and willing to sacrifice whatever was necessary in order to protect his planet and his people. Princess Kakyuu had fallen deeply in love with him, and while there had been no doubt that he felt just as strongly for her, all of the Ginkei Starlights had been a little in love with him as well. There was just something about him – he had the most incredible ability to make each person feel like they were the most important one of all. His death during the war had been devastating for more than one reason. She opened her eyes to see a look of compassion and sympathy on Minako's face.

"I'm sorry, Lover," Minako said quietly, reaching out and touching Lover's hand. Startled by the contact, Lover's eyes widened and she stiffened a little. "I can only imagine what we would do if something happened to our princess. I'm not sure how we would ever survive."

"We had no choice but to keep going," Lover said shakily. "Kinmoku was... It had been destroyed by Chaos. So many people died. The four of us had our starseeds stolen during the battle, and we were fortunate to be returned to life after the war was over. We began trying to rebuild the Ginkei Kingdom immediately because we knew it was what our prince would have wanted. But it was difficult... Princess Kakyuu was overwhelmed by everything and she had no time to spare for us. Four people can't re-build a kingdom alone." The words spilled out in such a jumbled rush that she felt mortified. Why was she telling a stranger such personal and private things? There was just something about the blonde senshi that invited confidence.

"No, I imagine they can't," agreed the other girl with a sad smile. "That's why you have to be able to depend on our other people, right?" Her big blue eyes took on a knowing look as she leaned forward. "Listen, Lover. I've been a part of the sol senshi for a long time, but when I was younger, I was a senshi all by myself. I tried to take the weight of the world onto my shoulders, never once believing that I needed to lean on anyone else. It ended in pain and sorrow." She looked down at the covers and took a deep, uncertain breath before continuing. "A lot of people got hurt and I lost some dear friends through my own choice. If I had been more willing to share the burden of what was happening, including my feelings, maybe things would have been different."

"You're saying I was stupid for running off to face Jadeite," said Lover, already knowing where this was going. "Look, you don't need to – to scold me. Sailor Star Prayer has already been to visit me and believe me she made sure I knew I was an idiot."

"Good because that's not what I came for," Minako answered lightly. "I wanted to make sure that you knew you could trust us. Just because we're from another planet doesn't mean we can't help you. I've lived through this… this whole distrust situation with the Starlights and the Outer Senshi of our planet so_ please_ don't make me re-live it again." She shook her head. "You don't have to like us, but we're here to help so there's no need for you to try to handle him all by yourself. We would have done with you if you had asked. What you did was foolish and I hope you know that by now."

For a long time, Lover merely stared at her, speechless. Her first instinct was to yell at the blonde senshi and tell her that she had no right to come in and lecture her, but she bit back the words that were on the tip of her tongue. Because Minako was right, much as she hated to admit it. The only thing that had been in her mind when she ran off to face Jadeite was that she needed to make up for what she'd done. She'd foolishly risked her own life for an endeavour that, if she was truly honest with herself, she had known that she had no chance of winning. Kinmoku didn't have enough protectors that the planet could afford to lose one. Guilt welled up inside of her and she dropped her gaze.

"I understand," she said softly. "I was... selfish to have risked my own life when the planet still needs us. I should have atoned for my sins by staying here and being as loyal to Princess Kakyuu as possible, the way our prince would have wanted."

"You're halfway there," Minako said with a sigh, leaning backward and folding her arms. She looked torn between amusement and sadness. "The Tankei Starlights were the exact same way when they first came to Earth, you know. None of them could see the value of their own lives either, much less their hopes and dreams. You're important too, Lover. Not just because you're a senshi, but because you're a person."

Her words made sense logically, but Lover just shook her head, unwilling - or unable - to go that far right now. "You can call me Miku," she said before she could stop herself.

"Eh?" Minako looked so astonished that she couldn't quite swallow her giggle.

"You heard me," she replied with a sly smile, somehow knowing that the other girl wouldn't be offended by her little bit of rudeness. Indeed, Minako grinned when she caught onto the fact that she was being teased. "You can call me Miku... Minako-chan."

Pleased, Minako held her hand. "Deal. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miku-chan."

And surprisingly, Sailor Star Lover - Kou Miku - found she agreed.

**TYLM**

There was no one around when Usagi ventured out of the bedroom hours after she'd woken up. Chibi-Chibi was no where to be seen, and Seiya had decided to go on patrol as she felt guilty about having left the work to the other Starlights during the past few days. She had refused Usagi's offer to come along, instead ordering the blonde to take it easy. Usagi was tired of lying in a bed, though, and she was eager to see how the others were fairing. The problem was that she couldn't seem to _find_ anyone. All of the bedrooms, the Healer's rooms, and the throne room were empty. To make things worse, all of the servants and guards appeared to be avoiding her. It was only on her third trip around the palace that she finally spotted a familiar head of silver hair out the second-story window, standing outside on the first floor balcony.

"Finally," she muttered, faintly exasperated as she headed down the stairs and outside into the cool evening air. Yaten didn't notice her as she approached; the other girl was leaning against the balcony's railing, her face lifted up towards the heavens. The day was just ending, which meant she had a stunning view of the emerging stars. Usagi walked over to her and looked up as well, wondering which of the many stars that she could see belonged to Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.

Yaten didn't acknowledge her presence for several minutes. Her cool green eyes had a dreamy cast to them, and her breathing was slow and calculated. It wasn't until a cool breeze blew, making her shiver, that she blinked and came back with a low sigh. Usagi smiled to herself and pulled off the sweater Seiya had forced her to put on before she left the room. She draped it around Yaten's shoulders, causing the other girl to jump and draw back before she realized who it was. Then she frowned even as she automatically adjusted the sweater to better cover her.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. "I'm amazed Seiya let you out of the bedroom already."

Usagi grinned. It was a frighteningly accurate depiction of her first few hours awake. "She felt guilty about leaving her shifts for the rest of you to do."

"That idiot." Yaten shook her head in exasperation. "Normally I would have been first in line to yell at her, but it's not like she was lazing around in bed. She actually had a valid reason for once. Honestly, sometimes I swear I do not understand Seiya one bit."

"I think she just needed a break from all of the worry," said Usagi, leaning against the rail. "What were you doing?"

A pink flush rose in Yaten's pale cheeks and she averted her gaze. "Nothing."

Made even more curious by the strange reaction, Usagi twisted, her eyes sweeping the grounds below for any sign of Minako. Even though Yaten had been looking up and not down, she couldn't guess what else might be enough to cause Yaten to blush. "You were doing _something_," she pressed. "I know. I've been standing here for the past fifteen minutes waiting for you to notice me."

"It never occurred to you I might be busy?" Yaten mumbled, folding her arms.

"I'll ignore that. C'mon, why won't you tell me?" Usagi pouted and purposely widened her blue eyes and tilted her head just enough so that the lone light above would make them glitter. "Please?"

The Starlight looked at her for a long moment and then shook her head. "On one condition. Swear that you'll use that face and voice on Seiya and that you'll do it while I'm around," said Yaten, her lips twitching at the thought.

"Done!" said the blonde triumphantly. "Now, what were you doing?"

Yaten sighed and fiddled with the end of her silver ponytail. "I was… feeling starseeds that are being born," she said at last, stiffening slightly as she waited for Usagi respond.

Smile disappearing, Usagi straightened and stared at her, suddenly realizing that this was far more serious than she'd guessed. "You can_ feel_ that?" she asked, unable to keep the note of awe from her voice. All at once, she was reminded of the few times during the war on Earth when Healer or Yaten had mentioned being able to feel whether a "shine" was approaching or fading, and she wondered why she hadn't put it together before. She leaned forward and grabbed Yaten's arm urgently. "Yaten-kun! That's so cool! Will you teach me?"

"You want to learn?" Yaten stared at her, obviously surprised by her eagerness.

"Who wouldn't?" Usagi replied, bewildered. "I think that's amazing. I would love to be able to feel the birth of new starseeds, even if I could only do it once."

Though she still looked uncertain, Yaten finally nodded slowly. "I don't think I can teach you. But I can let you tag along just once." Slowly, she slipped her hand out from underneath the sweater and held it out. Usagi took it without any hesitation, curling her fingers around the slender palm.

"What do I do?" she asked quietly.

"Just breathe," said Yaten, closing her eyes. "Breathe in. Hold it for the count of seven. Release. And… trust me."

That was easy enough. Usagi watched her friend a moment longer before she got the hang of it, but within a minute or two, she was inhaling and exhaling to the same count as Yaten. It was oddly relaxing, and she must have been doing it right, because the grip on her hand tightened to the point where it actually began to hurt and pale green light played across the back of her eyelids. Gradually, she became aware of her power settling and slowing, like a river that had calmed after a torrential rainstorm. Yaten's touch against her magic was like butterfly wings, a soft caress, and beyond that... she felt it. The distant, glittering pulses of brand new starseeds as they came into the world. Usagi gasped and nearly lost the connection when she stopped breathing to the count of seven; she was out of the loop for a second before Yaten squeezed her hand and she fell back into it.

She didn't know how long the two of them stood there for. It was truly amazing to be able to feel how many starseeds were born in the span of a minute. There were so many it was overwhelming. Once, and only once, there was a pulse that was far stronger than the rest combined. She was unprepared for how strong it was and felt her own magic flaring in response. That was enough to break the connection; she found herself back on Kinmoku, tears streaming down her face and the muscles in her back and legs aching from being in one spot too long.

"What was_ that_?" she gasped, feeling out of breath in spite of the fact that they hadn't really been doing anything at all.

"A senshi." There was a very small smile on Yaten's face as she pulled her hand free and wiggled her fingers in an effort to get the feeling back into them. "Another soldier was being born."

Usagi shivered. "And you feel this all the time?"

Yaten hesitated briefly before nodding. "Ever since I became Sailor Star Healer. Most of the time it's a very distant sensation unless you're actually paying attention to it." She glanced away, looking up at the stars. "I just felt like doing it tonight."

For a few minutes, Usagi didn't say anything. She just watched Yaten out of the corner of her eye, wondering about the different and unrecognizable play of emotions running through the normally cool green eyes. Her mind was rapidly putting together an unwanted conclusion, but she couldn't help thinking about how the planet of Kinmoku had been treating the Starlights - and how reluctant Yaten had been to discuss her ability. '_Mother, please let me be wrong,_' she thought, closing her eyes briefly. A strong, protective urge flooded through her and she couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"Yaten-kun," she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm very selfish, you know."

"Really," Yaten said, raising an eyebrow. "You. Selfish."

"That's right," she nodded, smiling weakly. On impulse, she reached out and took Yaten's hand while summoning a brief flare of power from the ginzuishou. The silver-haired girl's eyes widened when she felt the similar magic in her own power responding eagerly to Usagi's call. "When I have people that I love and care about, I never want to let them go, even if they don't really belong to me."

"You…" Yaten's mouth hung open slightly. "That day… it was _you_?"

"Uh-huh." Usagi looked down at the ground. "I was watching you fight, and I saw what was going to happen. The ginzuishou reacted to my fear and panic without my permission." She touched her locket gently. "You guys took about ten years off of my life, by the way."

Seemingly struck speechless, Yaten opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking. "So you…" Understanding dawned in her eyes. "By the Stars, no _wonder_ Princess Kakyuu knew that power was safe. And she wasn't upset about the fact that Ginkei Starlights didn't receive any… She must have realized it was yours."

"I'm starting to think so," said Usagi, knowing she was long overdue for a talk with the princess. "Do you… understand what I mean?" Her voice was hesitant.

Yaten's eyes landed on their hands, and she was silent for a moment before she looked up again. "Yes, I think so. You know you had no right to…"

"I know. Believe me, I know. I never meant to, but I…" Usagi bit her lip and forced herself to continue. Yaten deserved the truth. "When we were on Earth together, you were all my friends and I cared about you so much even before I knew who you were. That just made it worse. And then, during the final battle, you protected me. I-I couldn't stop myself from loving you the way I love my own senshi. I knew I had to let you go, but it nearly killed me to do it." Her words tumbled out in a rush. "I wanted you to stay with us so badly, but I let you go because I knew you belonged here. I thought that was the end of it. But then Chibi-Chibi came to get me, and I only wanted to see how you were doing, I swear. Only then you accepted the power of the ginzuishou, and having seen the way Kinmoku treats you…" She trailed off and shook her head as tears glimmered in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Yaten-kun. I couldn't help myself."

"Idiot," Yaten muttered after a long, agonizing pause, shaking her head. Her green eyes were surprisingly soft as she gently but firmly pulled her hand out of Usagi's. Noticing the stricken look on the blonde's face, she sighed. "Look, it's not that I'm against the idea, okay? But we technically… as far as I know… still belong to Princess Kakyuu. And you have to clear things with her before any of us could ever be alright with it."

"I can do that," she said, watching Yaten's face worriedly. "I_ will_ do that."

Yaten nodded and turned, walking back into the palace without so much as a word more. Usagi released all of her breath in a rush once the other girl was gone and sank back against the railing. Her mind was spinning, and she had to force herself not to hope for too much. All of the Starlights seemed surprisingly amenable to the idea of belonging to her, but would she really be able to go through with it? Could she ask them to leave Kinmoku and their princess? She rubbed a hand over her face and sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to answer any of her questions until she spoke to Princess Kakyuu. Wonderful.

* * *

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys. I have so many people demanding to see so many different scenes that I hardly know what to start with anymore! I finally picked a route, and I have to say I like how this chapter came out more than I thought I would. I've ended up with hints of a pairing that, while not my favourite, I've always had an appreciation for, especially when it's Seiya/Usagi. Hope everyone else feels the same. Enjoy!

* * *

It was late by the time that Seiya returned from her patrol. Usagi was curled up in the middle of what she had come to think of as "their" bed, fighting a losing battle to keep her eyes open. Her head had just dropped down onto her chest for about the fifth time in fifteen minutes when the door opened, and her eyes shot open as she looked up eagerly in time to see Sailor Star Fighter walked into the room. She looked tired and haggard, and there was a nasty looking scrape on her waist which was bleeding sluggishly, and her right wrist was bruised and swelling, but other than that, she wasn't wounded, and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. Fighter jumped when she heard the sound and spun to face the bed.

"Odango, you're still awake?" she said, sounding surprised as she stepped closer. She released her transformation in a flash of blue-gray light and sat down on the edge of the bed with a grimace as aches and pains began to set in. "What are you doing up? I thought for sure that you would have fallen back asleep by now."

"I was waiting for you," Usagi replied, suddenly relieved that she hadn't mentioned the stardust to Seiya before. Obviously the older girl had run into a few youma on the patrol, and she looked tired enough to need a full night of uninterrupted sleep. Making the decision to put the stardust off for a night, she crawled across the bed and reached out to gently take Seiya's arm so that she could examine her wrist. "You're hurt. Why didn't you stop at the Healers before you came back here?"

"It's not that bad," said Seiya. She winced and sucked in a sharp breath when Usagi took her hand and rotated it. The blonde raised an eyebrow at her, to which Seiya just shrugged. Usagi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, I don't think it's broken," she observed critically. "What happened?"

Seiya rubbed the sore muscles at the back of her neck with her opposite hand as she said, "I was out on patrol with Giver and we found a couple of youma near one of the towns. Well, actually they surprised us and we had to jump out of the way of their attacks. I put my hands out when I fell and I must have sprained my wrist at the time."

"You were lucky you didn't do worse," she murmured, sliding off of the bed. More awake now than she had been before, Usagi crossed the room to the bathroom, where she knew that Seiya kept enough basic medical equipment to take care of a sprained wrist and bad scrape. She returned with bandages, a damp cloth, and a little jar of balm that she recognized as being the same as the stuff that Umeko had given her when she'd been having trouble moving around after her first few days as a maid. Seiya subjected herself to the care without argument, watching patiently as Usagi carefully wrapped her wrist to help give it support. Once that was done, she scooped a generous amount of the balm onto her fingers and began rubbing it into Seiya's neck and arms. Eventually, she asked, "What happened to your waist?"

"Hmm? I don't remember that one." Frowning, Seiya peered down at the scrape as Usagi moved on to gently cleaning it with the cloth. "Must have happened during the fight."

Usagi sighed and shook her head. "You're going to be the death of me," she said lightly, carefully cutting a small square of bandages out of the roll. She pressed it over the wound and used some tape to keep it in place before she looked up and jumped. Seiya was about two inches away from her and staring so intently that Usagi started to squirm. "Sei-chan? What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Sorry, Odango. I'm just tired, that's all." Seiya rubbed her eyes as she spoke and then muffled a gigantic yawn with her hand. "I stopped to check on the kids before I came here. They're all asleep in the Moon Room."

"I put them to bed a few hours ago," said Usagi, trying and failing to hide her pleasure that Seiya had actually stopped to check on them. Her mild concerns about how Seiya would do as a parent were dissipating more with every day that passed. Hotaru had told her about the conversation the two of them had had, and as much as she wanted to thank Seiya for being there when she wasn't, she refrained. It would only embarrass Seiya and she didn't want to make her lover feel awkward by drawing unnecessary attention to her kind actions.

Seiya smiled tiredly. "Then maybe it's time we follow their example, hmm?"

"Sounds good to me." She wiped her hands with the cloth and set the equipment on the nightstand, then scooted back across the bed and got underneath the covers while Seiya pulled off the tunic and leggings that she had been wearing. After replacing them with a long nightshirt, she sat down on the bed and leaned back against the pillows with a heavy, contented sigh.

"Fuck that feels good," she muttered, squirming to get into a better position. Something felt heavy and awkward beneath her left hip and she reached a hand under the covers to search for what it was. Her fingers came into contact with soft velvet. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled out a small pouch that was tied with a gold string. It wasn't heavy but it felt like it was filled with sand or grit. "Odango, what's this?"

"Where did you…" Usagi trailed off, wondering if she was losing her mind, as she could have sworn that she had left that pouch in the pocket of her tunic. She had been planning to leave the viewing until another night, but apparently, Sailor Twilight disagreed. Making a face, she reached out and gingerly took the pouch from Seiya, holding it carefully in the palm of her hand so that there was no risk of it spilling open prematurely.

"What is it?" Seiya repeated, even more curious after seeing how tentatively Usagi handled it.

Usagi sighed. "Do you remember when we were walking in the gardens and I told you that I was trying to remember something about the Silver Millennium, but I couldn't?" When Seiya nodded, she continued, "Well, when I was unconscious from helping to heal Lover, I had a visitor. It was… Chibi-Chibi from the future."

There was a pause during which Seiya gave her an incredulous look. "Chibi-Chibi from the _future_?" she echoed uncertainly. "Does this happen often?"

"More than I'd like to think about," she mumbled before clearing her throat and speaking louder. "No, not with Chibi-Chibi." It was the truth. Technically. "Anyway, she told me that the reason I couldn't remember is because my memories have been tampered with a little." She lowered her gaze to the pouch, feeling unsettled all over again. "My mother… back when she gave those memories to me originally, she changed them to reflect what she felt I needed to know and took out the things that she thought would distract me."

"I see," said Seiya, a frown crossing her face. "And have you talked to her about that?"

"No," Usagi admitted. "Not yet. I'm going to, but I haven't had the chance. I thought maybe I should see the real ones before I confronted her."

"And that" Seiya pointed to the little bag "is going to show you your real memories?"

"Wrong. It's going to show _us_ my real memories," she corrected with a sheepish smile. Seiya's eyes widened and she rushed to add, "But if you don't want to come, I understand. Sora-chan – Chibi-Chibi from the future – told me that it was better if someone different was with me so that I wouldn't become caught up in the pattern that I'm used to. She said it was easy for me to miss what's really going on because I've seen the fake memories play out so many times. I can go alone, though, it's no big deal – " Her words were cut off suddenly when Seiya reached out and pressed a finger over her lips. She was smiling and her blue eyes were dancing, her previous fatigue having vanished.

"Odango, relax. If you think it's important and you want me to be there, it's fine," she said. "I don't mind. I want to learn more about your previous life." She took the bag back and pulled the golden string loose. The top fell open to reveal a glittery substance. Seiya eyed it with a doubtful look. "So… what do we do?"

"Err..." Hesitantly, Usagi tilted the bag and spilled the contents into the palm of her hand. Or at least, that's what she meant to do. The balcony doors burst open at that exact moment, allowing a powerful gust of wind to rush into the room and scoop up the stardust. Usagi ducked her head as the glittery bits went everywhere, including all over her and Seiya. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could even think of what she wanted to say, a strong feeling of exhaustion overwhelmed her and she sank backwards onto the pillow. Seconds later, Seiya, also unconscious, landed beside her.

A few minutes later, the door creaked open and Chibi-Chibi walked in, dressed in a white nightgown that was so long it covered her toes. She had been sleeping until Seiya checked on them, and then she'd gotten up because she knew it was only a matter of time until her parents activated the stardust. With a small smile, she walked over to the bed and stooped to pick up the cloth bag, which had landed harmlessly on the ground a few feet away. It was completely empty of any stardust, which now liberally coated the bed and the sleeping occupants. There was so much that it seemed impossible that it could have all come from the tiny bag.

Chibi-Chibi held up the bag and opened it. "Come on now, in," she said in a surprisingly clear, mature voice. "Until you're needed again."

The same gust of wind from before entered the room for a second time, only now it acted like a vacuum, sucking up all of the dust around Usagi and Seiya and funnelling it back into Chibi-Chibi's bag. Interestingly enough, although the stardust Usagi and Seiya remained untouched, there seemed to be just as much in the bag now as there had been when Usagi first opened it. Chibi-Chibi peered inside and looked satisfied with what she saw. She carefully tied it shut with the golden string and slipped it into her nightgown. When they returned to Earth, she would put it in a safe place until it was needed in the future.

Her job done, the small child walked over to the balcony doors and closed them. She was too short to reach the lock, but it didn't really matter; it wasn't like there was anyone on Kinmoku who was truly stupid enough to break into the bedroom of the moon princess and her Starlight. Chibi-Chibi returned to the door and paused, casting one last glance back at the bed and its dreaming occupants. Sailor Twilight was gone and would not be returning, but she thought – or hoped, at least – that her older self would be pleased. A tired, pleased smile curved her lips as she carefully closed the door behind her before heading back down the hall to join her older sisters in a peaceful slumber.

**TLYM**

Chiba Mamoru fought not to quail under the frozen, incredulous gaze of Nakamura Akio. He'd put off cancelling the wedding for as long as possible, but he knew that there was no way he could put it off any longer, not when Akio's calls were becoming increasingly frantic because no one was responding to them. A fist pounding on the door had been his wake up call that morning, and he'd known from the second he opened the door to find the wedding planner standing there that it would not be a good day. The best he could do was invite her into the apartment, sit her down at the kitchen table, and make sure that there was furniture between the two of them when he tentatively broke the news that the wedding was off. Now Akio appeared to have actually stopped breathing.

"Err… Akio-san?" he said tentatively, wondering if he should risk approaching her. His doctor senses were screaming at him to take her pulse or hit her on the back or do _something_, but his survival senses were telling him to stay exactly where was (unless he wanted to take off running, which was also an acceptable tactic). "You're… err… not breathing."

Akio blinked. Realized that he was right and took a deep breath. Grabbed her coffee cup with fingers that shook and lifted it to her mouth. The hot mouthful of caffeine appeared to be the thing needed to finally snap her out of her shock. She narrowed her eyes at him and said in a tone of absolute sweetness, "I'm sorry, Mamoru-san, I must have misheard you. I could have sworn that you just told me that you and Usagi-san were cancelling the wedding that's taking place in _two days_." Her voice took on a deadly edge.

Okay, he was officially scared. The option of running away was looking more attractive by the minute. "Err, well, yes, that's right," he fumbled, wondering why_ he_ had been stuck with this unpleasant job. Usagi was by far and above the one who was better at talking to people; her sweet, loving nature usually made it impossible for people to be angry at her for very long. Furthermore, she was the one who knew Akio the best, considering that the two of them had been spending long days together as they worked on the smallest of details. So how had this fallen into his lap? "Usako and I… that is… we decided that we're not quite right for each other."

"You're not quite right for each other," Akio repeated in a faint voice. Her fingers were tightening on a butter knife he'd left on the table, he noticed with alarm, wondering why he had been so foolish as to bring her into the kitchen, a.k.a. the one place in the apartment that contained the most dangerous and sharpest of tools. "Mamoru-san… I've told all of my other clients about you and Usagi-san. Every single one of them wants to _be_ you. You're the idealistic fairytale couple, except that you're_ real_!"

He winced slightly, knowing that Akio had no idea just how much truth there was to her words. "I'm sorry. I know we've put you into an uncomfortable position. But I'll gladly pay extra for the amount of time that you'll have to put into cancelling all of the vendors and festivities. And any fees we have to pay for cancelling so close to the day are fine… Any deposits that we lose…"

She was shaking her head, apparently still in disbelief. "Of all the couples," she muttered, "I never would have guessed that it would be you two."

"Tell me about it," Mamoru said under his breath. He might have decided that it was ultimately for the best, but there were still moments, like first thing in the morning right after he woke up, when his mind would screech to a stop and go 'are you crazy? You let the best thing in your life walk away!' Of course, it didn't help that that had been the reaction from several of the people he worked with when they discovered that he and Usagi had broken up. No one seemed to be able to understand how a love that had seemed to be so perfect on the outside could have some to an end.

"Well, I'll begin cancelling the vendors," she said finally, picking up the deep pink book that she had used solely for planning the Chiba wedding. Her heart sank at the thought of all of the phone calls that were ahead of her; even if she palmed about half of them off to her assistants, it would still take hours. This would have been the biggest wedding that she had planned all year. "You do realize that you signed a contract with me stating that you would owe 15% extra on top of my regular fee for a cancellation? And that if you and Usagi-san were to get married within a year and use _any_ of the vendors we had or my contacts, I have the option of taking you to court?"

"Like I said, I'll pay you whatever we agreed on, and believe me, that second part won't be an issue," he answered, taking a long swig from his mug. At least she didn't look like she wanted to kill him anymore.

"Very well." Akio regarded him silently for a moment, pity swelling within her. She'd known that something was up from the second she entered the apartment. It no longer had that intimate, feminine touch that had been so prevalent every other time she visited. But she never would have guessed that the two of them had separated. It seemed so... _sad_. What a waste! "Good luck on talking to your guests."

"What?" His eyes widened. "You don't do that?"

Akio laughed. "I'm afraid not, Mamoru-san," she replied, looking genuinely amused for the first time since she had stepped through the door. "It would be a little awkward for a stranger to call your friends and family and explain that your wedding is off, don't you think? I'm sure that between you and Usagi-san, you'll be able to handle that part admirably." She hesitated briefly. "You are still speaking to her, correct? I could split the guest list in half and deliver a portion to her for a small fee…"

"What? No!" Mamoru shook his head. "I'll speak to her on my own, thank you," he added. "Err… Could I possibly get a copy of that guest list from you?"

Her mouth twitched, like she was fighting back laughter. "I'll have a copy of the guest list faxed over to you. Aside from that, I guess our business has been concluded." She stood up and tucked her book beneath her arm, then extended her hand. "It was nice working with you. Please keep me in mind for any future weddings that you might have."

"Right, I'll do that." With a forced smile, he shook her hand and then saw her to the door. The second he closed it behind her, he breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing that if he ever did get married in the future, Akio would _not_ be a part of it. He locked the door and threw himself down on the couch with a faint groan, realizing that the calling of all the guests would now be falling on _his _shoulders. Usagi had shown no signs of returning to Earth anytime soon, and he knew that it could be weeks before she came back. By that time, the wedding date would have passed and he'd be in trouble for not having told the guests ahead of time. Groaning, he ran his hands through his head and closed his eyes, wondering if it would be easier to stay holed up in his apartment.

A knock at the door destroyed that plan before it was even fully formed. Mamoru sighed and stood up, peering cautiously through the peephole. When he saw who was on the other side, he quickly slid the deadbolt back and pulled the door open. The woman on the other side greeted him with a warm smile as he said, "Setsuna-san? What are you doing here?"

Setsuna's smile grew larger as she brushed a few strands of her dark green hair over one slender shoulder. Instead of her customary pale violet suit, she was wearing a burgundy sundress that matched her eyes with a cropped white jacket. Mamoru felt his gaze drop before he could stop it, unconsciously sweeping his gaze up the full length of her body. The sundress clung to her generous curves and the white high heels she was wearing made her tanned legs look about a mile long. His throat went dry and he swallowed hard, his eyes snapping back up to her face when she chuckled. Realizing that he'd been caught staring, he flushed and stumbled backwards, waving her in with a hand that shook.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, closing the door behind her. "You just kind of... caught me off guard, that's all."

"I understand," Setsuna said, taking a seat on the couch when he nodded at her. She crossed one leg over the other, causing the hem of her sundress to ride up just a little. Mamoru looked away and sat down across from her. He had always thought that Setsuna was a stunningly attractive woman, but of course when he was with Usagi he had never allowed his eyes to wander on pain of... well, pain. But now, he consciously reminded himself that he was no longer tied to Usagi, which meant he could look as much as he liked. Hesitantly, he allowed his eyes to wander back.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"I saw that you would be having a difficult time," she answered quietly. "I know that Usagi-san and Chibi-Usa-chan are your only family and that you would be dealing with this on your own. I thought that you might be in need of some support."

Touched by the fact that she had cared enough to come, Mamoru leaned back against the couch, realizing that the tension was finally starting to slide out of his shoulders. "Thanks," he said. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" It had been so long since he'd had to ask a woman out that the words slipped out before he could stop to think about it. Immediately, he froze.

She grinned. "How about we order in and then we can start calling all of your guests?"

"Even better." Pleased, he stood up. "What do you feel like having?"

"Anything's fine. I'm good."

For the first time in a _long_ time, he smiled because he wanted to as he walked into the kitchen to fetch the phone. "Yeah, I am, too."

**TLYM**

_The walls of the glistening silvery palace rose high above their heads. For as far as the eye could see, carefully tended gardens that held dozens of long extinct plants extended in every direction. Laughing children ran up and down the pathways while their parents or servants stood nearby, speaking in quiet, hushed whispers. That was the first sign that something was not quite right - the worried looks, in addition to the audible tension in the air, made the hair on the back of Seiya's neck stand up._

_"This is it," Usagi said with an air of forced cheer before Seiya had the chance to speak. She was wearing a gossamer gown of flowing silk, so sheer that it could barely be called pink. For once, her hair was not tied up in its usual odango, but instead fell to the ground in shimmering waves of iridescent silvery blonde. A silver tiara, perched lightly on the top of her head, held the ginzuishou, which looked more like a diamond than like the powerful weapon that it was._

_ "It's beautiful," she said at last, for lack of anything else to say. Seiya was dressed in a long blue-grey gown that fit her form tightly, though it showed off less than it would have had it been tailored to modern tastes. There was a high slit up her left leg, allowing her space to walk or dance, though not so high as to be considered improper. Crimson embroidery across the midsection of her gown showed one of Kinmoku's favoured blossoms in rich detail. Her hair was also down around her shoulders, though she realized that there was a flower tucked behind her left ear as decoration. Red, no doubt, to match the embroidery and her two-inch heels. She fingered the soft petals and inquired, "Are you okay, Odango?"_

_"I'm fine." In spite of her words, Usagi looked like she was going to be sick. She had thought they would be _viewing _the memories, not actively participating, and she was struggling against the desire to warn everyone about Beryl's incoming attack. It wouldn't do any good; this had all taken place over a thousand years ago and they were just dreaming, but even though she knew that consciously, it was still hard to remember. Not wanting her lover to worry, she added, "I guess it's just that normally I'm Princess Serenity. This time, I'm not."_

_"Isn't that the point? To make it easier for you to distinguish between the truth and the edited memories that you've already seen?" Seiya gently took the blonde's hand and gave it a warm squeeze. She was relieved to see Usagi relax a little. "Come on, Odango; let's go check out the party. It's for your birthday, you know."_

_Usagi fought back a smile. "My other self's birthday, but alright," she agreed, giving into temptation. Arm in arm, the two of them started walking towards the Moon Palace._

_They were just in time, as the party was really only just beginning. The music, a soft, soothing melody, started to play as people began to dance in the middle of the floor. Instead of watching the crowd, Usagi directed her attention instinctively towards a staircase on one side of the hall. Seiya followed her gaze and gasped when she saw Princess Serenity descending. At first glance, Serenity and Usagi looked identical save for their gowns and hairstyles. Anyone who caught a passing look at the two of them would have thought they were twins. Conscious of this, Usagi eased back a step as a disguised Prince Endymion emerged from the crowd and bowed deeply to the princess before he took her hand and led her out on the floor._

_ Closer up, Seiya had the chance to see the subtle but noticeable differences between the princess and Usagi. First and foremost, Usagi was a good five or six years older. Serenity's hair was definitely more of a golden blonde, while Usagi's had taken on more of a silvery sheen as she grew. They were of the same basic height and weight, but Usagi carried herself differently; she had less confidence in her step than the princess, but there was a certain wariness present that could only ever come from being a senshi. Furthermore, Usagi's skin was a little more tanned (not surprising, considering that Serenity had likely rarely, if ever, been off of the moon) while Serenity was nearly as pale as the dress she wore. _

_ But the biggest difference was in their eyes. Though they were the same shade of clear blue, Serenity's eyes were unguarded. She had the look of a maiden in love, and Endymion was clearly the only one featuring in her fantasies. She had no care or concern for the rest of the room, and there was so much innocence in her open expression that it almost hurt to look at her. Usagi, on the other hand, had done an awe-inspiring job of keeping the cheerful nature that drew people to her in droves, but her eyes were shadowed by what she had seen and done during battles. It may have only been discernible to someone who knew her well, but it was there._

_"She looks so happy," Usagi said suddenly, looking wistful as Endymion dipped Serenity backwards. She was staring so intently at the dancing couple that she failed to notice what was going on behind the gathered crowd. Seiya, on the other hand, had been looking around the room and so had spotted it immediately. Two very familiar figures had approached a woman that could only be Queen Serenity, and the queen was talking to them with a grave look on her face._

_"Odango, look," Seiya whispered, elbowing the petite blonde. Usagi jumped, startled, and turned with a confused expression. Her brow furrowed for a moment as her eyes swept the crowd before she gasped._

_"Is that... Oh my... I've never seen_ them _before!" she exclaimed. It was Haruka and Michiru, or rather, Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune. Uranus looked largely similar to Haruka, though her hair had been left a little longer. She was also wearing a gown of deep blue silk, something that Seiya privately thought that Haruka would never be caught dead in. Neptune was in clothed in a robe of dark sea-green that complimented her eyes. Her hair had gone quite curly, and there was something odd in the way that she moved when she and Uranus turned around. It took Seiya a moment to realize that Neptune was consciously keeping her distance from Uranus in a way that Michiru had never done with Haruka._

_"Were they lovers in this time?" she asked curiously, placing a hand on Usagi's arm and drawing the petite blonde out of the way of a dancing couple._

_Usagi was frowning. "I don't know. From the looks it, maybe not," she said. She started to say something else, but her words were lost in the sudden swelling of the music before it stopped. Everyone stopped dancing and turned to face Queen Serenity as she stepped forward to make a speech. Out of the corner of her eye, Seiya noticed that Usagi wasn't paying attention; she was preoccupied with watching Serenity and Endymion, who were slipping out onto the balcony while everyone else was distracted. Judging by the sad look on Usagi's face, she figured that it wasn't something either of them would want to see._

_"Pay attention, Odango," she urged in a whisper as the queen started to speak._

_"I would like to extend my warmest thanks to everyone who has gathered here to help in the celebration of my beloved daughter's birthday," Queen Serenity said, her voice easily reaching every corner of the room. A shadow crossed her face. "In light of recent events, I had wanted us all to have one night to forget about what was going on. Unfortunately, I regret to have to inform you that I have just been alerted to the fact that the Dark Kingdom is converging on the palace as we speak."_

_Shocked gasps and soft cries of fear echoed through the room. Usagi turned white and Seiya grabbed her, pulling her close without thinking about it. She knew that nothing could hurt them since they were inside of a memory, but it was instinct and she wasn't going to fight it. Queen Serenity closed her eyes briefly, and when she looked up, she was clearly fighting back tears as she looked around at the assembled crowd. It was obvious that she was dreading the coming attack. Had she known or at least suspected what would happen?_

_"I encourage those of you can fight to do so. Those who can't, please - " She cut herself off as the ground trembled beneath their feet. High-pitched, taunting laughter was the only warning they got before the doors to the ballroom slammed open. A tall woman with red hair walked in. Usagi flinched as Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes._

_"My, what a fancy party," the woman said tauntingly. "And where is the little sweetheart?"_

_"None of your business, Beryl," Queen Serenity retorted. "Leave this place at once! Your evil is not welcome here. Have you not done enough?"_

_Beryl threw her head back and laughed again, though her eyes flashed with cold anger. "Not nearly, your highness," she said with a sneer. "Not nearly!" She lifted the staff that she was holding. The pale blue ball at the tip began to glow with a dark, ominous light. Queen Serenity threw up a hand, but she wasn't fast enough to stop the blast of raw power that exploded from the ball. _

_ Seiya was slammed into the wall with an impact that jarred her bones. She gasped for breath and looked down at Usagi, who was still huddled in her arms. At first, she thought the younger girl was still in a daze, but then she realized that Usagi was staring at her arm. More specifically, at a cut on her arm that was slowly leaking bright red blood down her hand. Perversely, the first thought that went through Seiya's mind was that at least the blood matched her dress. Then the true implications of what the cut meant sank in and she shuddered as Usagi looked up at her with horrified eyes._

_ "Oh my god," she whispered. "Seiya, we can be hurt. This isn't just a memory for us. It's_ real_!"_

* * *

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Thanks for reviews, guys. I had an interesting question from someone who asked about Diana and the fact that she had returned with Chibi-Usa. The answer is that Luna and Artemis could (theoretically) have another child who has the same DNA and everything as Diana, being that they are a couple and will be having a child. But the odds of that happening are like one in a million. You and your siblings aren't the same, right? Since the future has changed, this is extremely unlikely... Will another moon kitty pop up? Wait and see! Enjoy!

* * *

_Real. It was_ real_. The frightening word danced repeatedly through Usagi's mind and she found herself gasping for breath, her beautiful dress suddenly seeming too tight. Seiya looked like she was caught in a state of disbelief as she stared at her wrist and the blood sliding down her forearm, but there was no time for her to say or do anything._ _Beryl was attacking again, and Usagi had no idea what was going to happen because Serenity and Endymion had been out on the balcony when this all had been going on. As far as she remembered, the two lovers had been so caught up in each other that they hadn't even realized the attack had begun, and it seemed like so far, that part of her memories had been fairly valid._

_"Sei-chan, come on!" Reacting to the familiar, threatening glow around Beryl's staff, Usagi snapped out of her daze and grabbed Seiya's other, unwounded arm, physically yanking her lover along behind her. Seiya stumbled before she caught her balance and willingly began following Usagi towards a hole in the nearest wall that had been formed by the initial blast. Usagi tried not to look at the numerous bodies that littered the ground as they fled, but her stomach was churning in cold realization. Beryl had killed so many people with just one attack. No wonder the Moon Kingdom had fallen to the Dark Kingdom if that was the kind of power they had wielded._

_The Moon Palace proved to have a dizzying array of halls that all looked the same at first glance, and it wasn't long before the two of them were hopelessly lost. Not that it mattered; Usagi had no other thought in mind except to get away from Beryl, and since being lost was accomplishing that nicely, she didn't mind. Eventually, Seiya reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping their frantic run, and the blonde realized that she was gasping for breath that didn't seem to want to come. She bent double, resting her hands on her thighs, and struggled to take slow, even breaths in hopes of calming herself down. It wasn't working. Tears began sliding down her cheeks and she heard herself give a rough sob. At the same time, Seiya leaned down and pulled her upright before crushing her into a protective embrace that was much for Usagi as it was for herself._

_"It's real," Usagi whimpered, shaking. "Oh god, it's real."_

_ "Odango, calm down," Seiya ordered, pulling back a little so that she could rest their foreheads together. She stared intently into Usagi's eyes as she spoke with strained calm. "You have to stay with me, alright? Look, this is really no different from any other dream. When you're remembering the Moon Kingdom, you're Princess Serenity, right? And as her you die, don't you?"_

_ Usagi blinked, trying to follow this train of logic. "Y-yes, sort of," she said hesitantly. "I... Well, my mother uses the ginzuishou to trap us inside afterwards. I suppose we're usually dead at the time, but she saves us by sending us to be reborn on Earth..."_

_ Seiya nodded. "This is exactly the same," she said firmly, squeezing Usagi's hand tightly. "We're dreaming, that's all, and even if we died, it wouldn't matter because we would just we wake up."_

_ '_I want to believe that_.' Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, realizing that she had no choice but to believe in what Seiya was saying and hope that the older girl was correct. It did make sense, and if there was even the slightest chance that she and Seiya might not wake up unless they were careful not to be killed, well, she would just have to make sure that no one else was presented with the opportunity to attack. "Alright," she said reluctantly, feeling her pounding heart slowing. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I guess I should have realized..."_

_ "Don't apologize," said Seiya gently, rubbing the remainder of tears from the blonde's face. She smiled thinly. "I wasn't expecting it either, to be honest. I thought that when you said we'd be seeing your memories, we'd be watching, not participating."_

_ "Tell me about it." Rubbing her eyes, Usagi blinked and looked at the thin trail of blood that had leaked down Seiya's arm. "And your arm? It's okay?" It appeared to have stopped bleeding, and she could tell at a glance that it wasn't very deep, but she couldn't help fussing anyway. Quickly, she grabbed the hem of her dress and tore a small strip off before tying it securely around the gash to stop dust or dirt from getting in. "That's not much, but it will do."_

_ "It's fine, but thank you." Dismissing the wound now that it had been cared for, Seiya looked around, wondering where they had ended up. They had gone a fair distance from the ballroom, that much was obvious, as the palace was completely silent around them. That meant they would have to backtrack to get back to the source of the trouble. She walked over to one of the many windows and looked through, grimacing at the sight of the dead and dying guards and citizens below her. Her attention was swiftly caught by the ominous dark clouds that had gathered above the garden, blocking out the view of Earth. There was literally a storm brewing and she had no doubt of who was at the center of it._

_ "I think that Serenity and Endymion are out there," ventured Usagi, who had stepped up beside her without Seiya noticing. A confused look flashed over her face for a moment and she put a hand to her head. "Wait... yes, I think they are. I don't... It's hard for me to remember. I never noticed before, but there's a gap in my memories. I remember being on the balcony with Endymion, and then somehow we jump to being outside with Beryl standing over us. Then my mother used the power of the ginzuishou to save us. I don't know what happens in between."_

_ "Then let's go check it out. Come on." Taking Usagi's hand in hers, Seiya walked as quietly as possible down the nearly silent halls. The Moon Palace was built much like any other castle that she had been in, and that meant when you wanted to find your way out, going down and forward was generally the best option. True enough, within a few minutes the two of them had found their way back to a hallway that Usagi recognized, and from there, the petite blonde was able to lead the way to an exit that brought them out on the far eastern side of the palace. They emerged from the palace just in time to see Sailor Venus finish off a youma with her crescent beam before she started running in the direction of the storm clouds._

_ Without exchanging a single word, Usagi and Seiya took off after her at full speed. Even though her memories were spotty at best, Usagi was fairly certain that she knew what was coming and some part of her railed against watching it too closely, which was why she flung an arm out and stopped Seiya before her lover could charge right up to the senshi. From a relatively safe distance, she looked at the senshi of the Silver Millennium, noticing that Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus had been joined by Uranus and Neptune. Princess Serenity was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't surprising. The princess was likely wherever Prince Endymion was, and in the meantime, the six senshi appeared to be conferring on what their step next step should be. All six of them looked ragged and worn already and the battle had only just begun._

_ Seiya took a quick look at the assembled group and frowned with curiosity. "You're not there?" _

_ "Sailor Moon doesn't exist here. I didn't become a sailor senshi until this lifetime, when we were searching for the ginzuishou." Usagi caught her breath as the ground trembled beneath her feet. She fell to her knees, unable to keep her balance, as the Seven Great Youma converged on the six sailor senshi. At first glance, the dark shadows didn't seem to pose much of a threat, but it was painfully obvious from the moment that the first attack was thrown that the senshi were being overwhelmed. Their powers weren't nearly strong enough, but the girls fought valiantly in an effort to protect the one place that they could still call home. And for a few seconds, it seemed like they might actually have the combined strength to win._

_ But then the Shittenou came._

_ Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite appeared at north, south, east and west respectively, surrounding the senshi in a loose circle. All four of them seemed very much amused by the plight of the senshi. Seiya winced, recognizing Jadeite, and stooped down next to Usagi, not wanting to risk being noticed. She didn't want to draw any attacks in their direction. The Seven Great Youma halted their attacks when Kunzite held his hand up. Looking far more wounded and exhausted, the senshi gathered in a circle and put their backs to one another so that no one could sneak up on them. Kunzite seemed to find this very amusing._

"_What is wrong, little princesses?" he called out mockingly, his pale hair whipping wildly in the fierce wind that had sprung up. "Are you not having as much fun as we are?"_

_ "Traitor!" Sailor Venus screamed at him, tears falling freely down her face. "How dare you turn your backs on us!"_

_ "We seek power," said Zoisite calmly, seemingly unaffected by the accusation. His voice was filled with so much disdain that Usagi didn't have to see his face to be able to imagine the sneer on it. "All of you are weak. Queen Beryl has offered us strength beyond anything that you could imagine."_

_"But it is not worth it," said Sailor Mercury. "Can you not understand that?"_

_"You... you could help us fight. It's not too late," Sailor Jupiter added. Her eyes were filled with tenderness when she added, "We would forgive you." In the next instant, she screamed in pain as one of the Seven Great Youma lashed out at her and collapsed to her knees, clutching her arm. Venus and Mercury cried out her name, and for a split second, concern flashed across Nephrite's face. It seemed like he would take a step towards her. But Kunzite shot him a stern look and he stopped, his expression smoothing out and becoming cold and haughty once more._

_ "We are your enemies," Jadeite told them sternly, holding his hands straight out. "It is time you let go of your foolish fantasies. We have joined the winning side, and if you have decided that you don't want to do the same, you will die." Raw power began to build between his cupped fingers. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune immediately strove to attack him before he could unleash it, but Kunzite summoned two boomerang-shaped beams of light and drove the two women back before they could get close. _

_ "Jadeite... Please..." Sailor Mars whispered, violet eyes filled with tears as the rest of the Shittenou began to summon their power. It was the first time Usagi had ever seen her friend with such raw pain on her face, and she realized at that moment that she couldn't bear to watch any more. Impulsively, she spun and clutched at Seiya, burying her face in her lover's shoulder in an effort to drown out what was happening in front of her. Seiya wrapped her arms around the blonde and continued to watch, more because she felt_ someone_ should be a witness to their deaths than because she wanted to._

_It happened quickly. Though the senshi released their own attacks in an effort to fight back, the Shittenou were ruthless and strong, and their combined power hit the wounded senshi like a battering ram. Their screams of agonizing pain were horrific to listen to, and when the smoke began to clear and revealed their battered, lifeless bodies, Seiya had to fight with herself to remain still. She forcefully reminded herself that there was no point in trying to attack when this had all happened well over a thousand years ago. But that was hard to remember when the Shittenou began to laugh mockingly and Jadeite had the nerve to stride over to Sailor Mars's corpse. He sneered and kicked the girl's body in the side, sending her crashing into Sailor Mercury's before he turned his back on them._

_ "Come," he commanded, looking at the others. "Our queen awaits us."_

_ "Fucking hell," Seiya said very softly under her breath, unable to move as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was relieved that the Shittenou didn't look in their direction as they strode by, likely dismissing the two girls as nothing more than citizens who had stumbled upon their last hope being destroyed. On the one hand, their lack of attention meant that there was less danger to her and Usagi. But on the other hand, she would have given a lot for just five minutes with the four of them, regardless of whether this was a memory or not. The thought of driving her fist into Jadeite's smirking face gave her untold pleasure._

_Usagi was sobbing freely as she fought to keep from collapsing into a broken pile at Seiya's feet. She'd known that it would be hard to watch; though Serenity and the senshi had never been overly close in this lifetime, these were still the former versions of her best friends. But she hadn't realized... "I think I understand," she gasped out, knowing that she would never forget how_ betrayed _Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter had looked._

_"What? Odango? What do you mean?" Torn between confusion and worry, Seiya gently tilted the blonde's face up so that she could have a better chance at understanding what was going through Usagi's head. _

_ Harsh, raw laughter came before Usagi had the chance to answer, and both of them twisted to see that Queen Beryl was standing in front of Prince Endymion; he had clearly been running to the aid of the senshi and the evil queen had intercepted him. She was holding her staff up in front of her and there was a broken sword at her feet. The prince himself was kneeling on the ground, one hand cupping the side of his chest. Blood had already begun to soak through his armor, and his face was ashen, his breathing was ragged. They were too far away to hear what Beryl was saying, but she seemed to be very amused as she reached down and cupped Endymion's cheek, pulling his face closer to hers, so that their lips were nearly brushing. Whatever she said seemed to anger the prince, for he jerked out of her hold and pushed himself backwards out of reach. He glared up at her._

_ "I will never be your pawn!" he shouted, dark blue eyes blazing with determination. "No matter what you have done to my generals or the guardians, or what you will do to the Moon and Earth, I will always be against you, Beryl, even if it means my death. You are nothing more than an evil, horrible witch and I wish you the cruellest, most painful death that anyone could ever suffer!"_

_ Beryl's face twisted with rage. "I offer you a life of power and prestige, little prince, and you throw it back in my face?" she spat. "You could have been happy at my side with your generals, but if you would rather die than I will be only too happy to grant you death." Her fingers tightened around the staff, but instead of summoning power from the crystal ball, she lifted it over her shoulder like a baseball bat before swinging it forward as hard as she could. Usagi flinched, shutting her eyes, but that couldn't block out the sickly squishing sound of the staff impacting with Endymion's head. A sick feeling engulfed Seiya as the prince's body fell over lifelessly. A pool of crimson blood began to rapidly spread around his body as Beryl laughed, a hollow, evil sound that lacked any of her previous exuberance._

_ "NOOOO!" The pained shriek echoed through the air, making them both jump, as Princess Serenity, still clothed in the royal white gown she had worn to the ball, ran across the field from the direction of the Moon Palace. Behind her were several guards, all yelling for her to stop. Beryl killed them with a flick of the wrist as the weeping girl threw herself down beside Endymion, causing her white skirts to become stained with his blood. She didn't seem to notice as she bent over the still form of the boy she had loved and sobbed helplessly, pleading with him to return to life. Beryl looked down at her with an expression of disgust._

_ "Foolish little princess," Beryl said softly. "You should have remained in your room where it was safe and your mommy could protect you. Now you are at my mercy."_

_ Princess Serenity looked up. Her face was streaked with tears as she glared at Beryl, blue eyes enraged. "And watch you destroy everything that I hold dear while I hid? What would I have left?" she cried out, rocking Endymion's body back and forth. "Why are you doing this, Beryl? Is it not enough that you have ruined the other planets in our solar system? You have killed countless people and wounded hundreds more, and for what?" She shuddered. "Tell me, was it worth it, Queen Beryl?" she practically spat the name out._

_ "I will have what I desire most," replied the woman, her distant gaze fixated on a point above the princess's head. The anger drained from her face and she sounded almost dreamy. "That is all that matters to me."_

_"You're so selfish," Serenity whispered. Her gaze wandered briefly in the direction of her fallen senshi before she closed her eyes and laid her cheek against Endymion's hair. "I cannot bear to be around you for a minute longer. And I... I don't want to live in a world that is devoid of what matters most to me." Her hand trembled as she reached towards the ground and groped blindly for a shard of the broken sword. Seiya's free hand flew to her mouth to muffle her disbelieving gasp as she understood what the girl was going to do seconds before Serenity actually did it. Without hesitating, the princess of the moon thrust the blade deeply into her chest directly over where her heart would be. Her aim proved to be true. Within minutes, her vivid blue eyes had gone vacant and she collapsed on top of Endymion's body. Their blood mingled together as she joined her lover in death. _

_Beryl stood over the two of them, seemingly too stunned to react at first. Eventually, though, she threw her head back and laughed. "My people!" she shrieked, spinning around to face the Shittenou, Seven Great Youma, and countless other youma that had been ravaging the Moon Kingdom. "On this day, we have at last won! Our goal is ever closer to being accomplished. Together we shall move on to the planet of Earth, and when we have conquered it, we will have enough energy to give our great queen human form at last! Our moment of triumph is at hand!"_

_ Cheers broke out amongst the youma and even the Shittenou seemed pleased at Beryl's proud words. Eyes blazing with triumph, the woman continued, "Finish your destruction, my loyal subjects. Rampage and tear apart everything that this pathetic little Kingdom ever held dear. I don't want there to be a single sign left that the beloved Silver Millennium ever existed! I want – ARGH!" Beryl cut herself off with a shriek of pain as she staggered backwards clutching at her left shoulder, where an arrow protruded from her flesh. _

_"I think not, Beryl," a very familiar voice declared. Queen Serenity placed the bow and arrow set that she had borrowed from one of her slain guards down on the ground and squared her shoulders, apparently undaunted by the fact that she was facing an army by herself. As she moved, her eyes fell on Serenity and Endymion and visible pain flashed across her face, but she held herself together. "I will not allow you to do as you please. Your reign of terror will end here without hurting anyone else."_

_ "What can_ you _do alone?" Beryl scoffed, reaching up and wrapping her fingers around the shaft of the arrow. She yanked it out without hesitation, leaving a gaping hole in her flesh, and tossed the arrow away. Seiya couldn't help feeling even more ill when she realized that, in spite of the wound, Beryl did not bleed. The woman was truly no longer anything remotely close to human, and Queen Serenity did not deserve to face this creature by herself._

_"She's not alone," she announced without thinking, the words escaping before she could pull them back. Usagi stiffened at her side as both Beryl and Queen Serenity looked at them in surprise. In the heat of the battle, the two of them had gone unnoticed. "True soldiers are never alone, especially not when faced with evil like you."_

_Beryl looked at them in confusion. Faint recognition flashed over her face when she saw Usagi, and she glanced briefly at Serenity's body before demanding, "Who are you?" _

_Before Seiya or Usagi could respond, Queen Serenity spoke. "That is of no consequence to you, since you will be dead long before they become your problem." From the folds of her gown, she withdrew a familiar object. Usagi gasped softly and dug her nails into Seiya's arm, recognizing the Crescent Moon Wand. Queen Serenity cradled the wand in her hands like an old friend as she looked back up at Beryl. There was no fear in her eyes, only resignation tempered with determination. "I promised myself that I would do whatever it takes to defeat you, Beryl, and I will hold true to my word. If my death is what it takes to stop you, then so shall it be. It will be a worthy sacrifice to protect my daughter."_

_ Beryl's eyes widened with realization and alarm. "Stop her!" she screeched at the Shittenou. _

_ Queen Serenity held out a hand and closed her eyes. White light flared above her palm as the ginzuishou of the Silver Millennium appeared. Usagi's ginzuishou sparkled as Queen Serenity pressed her ginzuishou into place on top of the Crescent Moon Wand. The soft white light shining from her ginzuishou was more than enough to repel the attacks that the Shittenou were hurdling in her direction, and she didn't even seem to notice that she was being attacked. Her sole focus was on the wand and the sacrifice she was about to make. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she lifted the wand into the air and called out._

_ "_COSMIC MOON POWER!"

**TLYM**

As what passed for the Kinmokian equivalent of a sun began to come up over the horizon, Aino Minako tucked her legs underneath her body and slowly combed her fingers through her long blonde hair. Even though it was early, she was already dressed in a pair of the leggings and a tunic that seemed to be such a popular style on Kinmoku. It was surprisingly comfortable and she wondered if she would still enjoy wearing some of the more confining outfits she was required to dress in as an actress when she returned home. Home. An ironic smile curved her lips as she ducked her head, wondering if they _ever _would return home. At this rate, she could almost see them setting up shop on Kinmoku for good.

For that matter, even if (when?) they returned, would she even have a job to go back to? Minako had originally asked for two weeks off and she knew that deadline had passed by at_ least_ a handful of days, even though she hadn't been going out of her way to keep track of time. Her cell phone, which had been left behind on Earth, was no doubt full of voice mails and text messages from her director and agent demanding to know where she had gone and when she would return. It was likely that if she didn't show up soon she'd be crossed off as yet another teen starlet who couldn't take the heat and took off without telling anyone where she had gone. It would ruin her career, as all it would take to give her a bad reputation was one director who got fed up with her, and then no one would want to hire her. By remaining here on Kinmoku, she was putting her entire future in jeopardy.

And Minako didn't care. Not even a little bit. She'd dreamed about being an actress and singer for practically her whole life and now that she had achieved those dreams, she realized that it meant nothing unless she had the right people by her side. Her job had caused her to become so disconnected from Usagi and the others that it physically hurt, and the longer she spent here on Kinmoku the less she wanted to go back to work. Especially not without... she pulled her knees closer to her chest and chewed anxiously on one of her nails. It was a bad habit she'd picked up in high school and never quite gotten rid of, not that it really mattered, as the second she transformed they would be back to their former glory.

"If Artemis were here, he'd be so angry with me," she muttered around her finger, smiling at the thought of her faithful guardian. Artemis had pushed her to achieve her dreams when no one else had been around and he'd always remained her most faithful supporter. He would be worried that she was throwing it all away for no reason. And, yes, she did know that she was being foolish; if she had any sense at all, she would return to Earth for a few minutes, just long enough to call her agent and request a sabbatical of some kind. There was no real reason why she_ couldn't_ do that.

Except... she closed her eyes and sighed. Some part of her couldn't let go of the niggling thought that, if she left Kinmoku and the Starlights for even a minute, they would all disappear and this would have been nothing more than a dream. She had never been as close to Yaten as Usagi had been to Seiya, but the silver-haired Starlight had been a major contender in many of her dreams over the past five years, and she couldn't imagine going back to her life without Yaten at her side. It was like she had been adrift in a sea and Yaten's calm, steady (and sarcastic) presence was the ground she had been searching and longing for. More than anything, she wanted Yaten to come back to Earth with her. She just didn't know if that's what Yaten wanted. That brief kiss in the hallway a few days ago had been the last form of intimacy that the two of them had exchanged.

"Does she even like me at all?" Minako asked the sky plaintively, her big blue eyes fixed on the fading stars. Sometimes she thought that Yaten loved her, was maybe even _in_ love with her, but at other times she wasn't so sure. Every time she tried to do something as simple as slip her hand into Yaten's, the other girl would pull away. And forget anything like kissing. She shook her head slowly, wondering at herself. There hadn't been a second in her life when she would have guessed that she would be on an alien planet pining over another woman, yet here she was. Life could be so funny.

"Minako-chan? Are you talking to yourself?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Minako dropped her chin against her chest and smiled, unsurprised that someone had finally sought her out. "I find that sometimes I'm the only one who will listen."

Ami raised an eyebrow at that as she edged her way out onto the balcony and stood expectantly beside the chair Minako was sitting on. The blonde obligingly inched over, leaving enough space for Ami to sit down as well. "I'd be willing to listen to you," she said, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "What's wrong?"

Now that she had someone to listen, Minako wasn't sure what to say. She sighed and drummed her fingers together. "Your school, Ami-chan… Weren't you supposed to be back a while ago?"

If she was surprised by the question, Ami didn't show it. "I was on break for a while," she replied. "But… you're right, that ended. The truth is, when we came to Tokyo I called my advisor and told him that I might not return for the next semester. I said if I didn't show up to please officially put me on break and he agreed. So if he's done as I asked, and I expect he has, I have several weeks yet before I face any sort of ramifications."

"You're so smart," Minako said pathetically, feeling foolish. Why hadn't she thought to put those kinds of preparations in place?

"You could go back," Ami pointed out.

"Yeah." There was no need to say that that wasn't an option; Ami understood that without it being spoken. "How are things going with Taiki-san?"

A pretty pink flush covered Ami's cheeks and she ducked her head self-consciously. Talking about love in terms of herself was still embarrassing. She'd never really had a boyfriend or girlfriend before and she felt that her inexperience showed when she was speaking to someone like Minako. "It's going okay, I think," she said shyly. "Taiki and I have been spending time together when we can."

Minako raised an eyebrow at the lack of honorific, but neglected to mention it. Instead, she allowed a wicked smile to cross her face. "Have you kissed yet?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

The pink deepened to red as Ami sputtered, "M-Minako-chan!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Minako said with a smirk. She couldn't help feeling a little jealous. The passion and connection that had previously existed between her and Yaten had led her to believe that it would be easy for them to go that final step. But she hadn't been expecting Yaten's resistance and it was bothering her more than she cared to admit. It would figure that, once again, the goddess of love was then one having the most difficulty!

"Is something wrong?" Her hands pressed against her hot cheeks, Ami watched her friend closely, having noticed the conflicting emotions that flashed across Minako's face when she believed that no one was paying attention. "You've been out here for ages. What's the matter?"

"It's…" she trailed off, uncertain of how to put her concern into words. Every time she remembered the look of affection in Yaten's green eyes before they kissed that time, she wondered how she could possibly doubt the other girl.

"It's what?" Ami prompted gently.

"Yaten," Minako said miserably, deciding that she could remain silent no more. She had to talk to someone, even if it was just to hear Ami tell her that she was being silly. "I don't… We just…" She hung her head and sighed. "You know how I feel about her. Hell, _she_ knows how I feel about her. But I don't think she feels the same way."

Ami's blue eyes widened slightly. "Why? I've seen the way she looks at you. There's no doubt in my mind that she feels _something_ for you."

"But every time I try to… you know…" To her horror, Minako felt herself blushing slightly. She prayed that Ami wouldn't notice. "She moves away or acts like she didn't notice. We've kissed a couple of times but nothing has happened since then even though I've tried, and I thought… well it just made me wonder if I was reading the signs wrong and that maybe all she really wants is to be friends."

"Have you talked to her about this?" Ami asked, sounding a little preoccupied. Minako didn't bother to lift her head to see why. She kept staring at the ground as she mutely shook her head.

"Well, now's your chance."

"Eh?" Minako's head snapped up and around, and she realized with dawning mortification why Ami had been so embarrassed by her questions earlier. Yaten and Taiki were standing in the doorway behind the two of them and had no doubt heard every word that they had exchanged. Her cheeks burned bright pink and she shot a murderous look at Ami, who merely smirked in reply as she stood up, artfully dodging Minako's hands in the process. Clearly pleased with herself, she walked back over to the two women and left with Taiki at her side, leaving Minako alone with Yaten.

An awkward silence fell as Minako twisted back around to look out over the gardens before she could say or do something stupid. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know if it was better to stay where she was or run away. Part of her wanted to know what Yaten would say if the silver-haired girl chose to say anything at all, but another part of her balked at the possibility of hearing a rejection. When she had imagined meeting up with Yaten again, the fact that things might not work out had never entered into her plans. Was she ready for that possibility? She tensed, her muscles ready to propel her into action; she wasn't ready for this.

"Idiot." Yaten's hand fell on her shoulder, but it was the affection in her voice that froze Minako in place. "Why didn't you come talk to me?"

"I didn't know what you would say." It was as close to the truth as she could bring herself to say now that she knew Yaten was there.

Yaten sighed and took Ami's place on the chair. The warmth from her body made Minako tingle all over. "It's not that I don't want to be with you," she said quietly, reluctantly. "I… care for you, Minako. Perhaps more than I should." She looked straight into the blonde's blue eyes and gave a small smile. "But as it stands, nothing could happen between us. When this is all over, I will remain here on Kinmoku and you will be going back to Earth."

Understanding hit hard. Minako breathed out slowly with the force of it. "But if Usagi-chan…" she trailed off, hardly daring to hope that Yaten was saying what she thought she was.

"If some agreement could be found between your princess and mine, then things would definitely be different," Yaten said carefully. She hesitated briefly before adding, "I apologize for not explaining things more thoroughly earlier. I believed you understood where we stood."

"It's okay," Minako said, so relieved that Yaten_ did_ like her that she didn't care. "But Yaten… even if Usagi-chan and Princess Kakyuu can't come to an agreement for some reason, I…" She licked her lips, courage failing at her at the last minute as Yaten's green eyes widened and she shook her head almost imperceptibly. It would change everything between them, Minako knew, but she had to say it now that she knew what was truly at stake - now that they had spent time together and she knew Yaten was what she wanted for the rest of her life. A wave of relief flowed through her when she finally managed to say, "I… I love you."

Face paling, Yaten just stared at her for a minute, looking too shocked to respond. "Minako…" she said at last, her voice filled with wonder. Minako just smiled, and this time when she reached for Yaten's hand, Yaten didn't pull away. They sat in silence watching the palace gardens slowly come to life, and even though Yaten never said anything in return to her, she didn't mind; she was contented anyway.

* * *

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Ok, you guys have no idea how excited and nervous I was to post this chapter. I know everyone's been waiting for it to happen for a while and I hope that it at least meets your expectation, which I'm guessing are quite high considering that I've been putting it off for so long. So here you go… the talk between the two princesses about the future of our favourite three Starlights. Enjoy!

**Note:** I was asked where Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto were during the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Pluto was at the Time Gates and (in this world, anyway) Princess Saturn died when the Saturn Kingdom fell before she was awoken as Sailor Saturn.

* * *

_The power of the ginzuishou under Queen Serenity's guidance was an awesome experience to watch. Before their eyes, a tidal wave of shining white power exploded out of the Crescent Moon Wand and swept over everything including Seiya and Usagi, leaving them floating in an abyss of soft warmth that felt like a tender embrace. Seiya closed her eyes as her body went blessedly numb, all of her pain slipping away like it had never existed. She could have happily stayed there forever, just the two of them in a place where no evil or pain could ever reach them._

_ It ended sooner than she wanted it to. The brightness of the light dulled to a reasonable level, and she opened her eyes to see that small bubbles were now drifting by them. Enclosed safely within each bubble was a miniature version of everyone that had lived and died during the Silver Millennium. She even spotted Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, as well as the other sailor senshi. Usagi tugged gently on her hand to get her attention and then pointed; Seiya lifted her head in time to watch the bubbles drifting up - up - up - until she saw that they were headed in the direction of Earth. Instantly, she realized that they were being sent there to be reborn. She was actually_ watching _the beginning of Usagi's life. It was an overwhelming thought._

_ The last of the warm light began to fade away and as it vanished, they were treated to an odd sight. Queen Serenity still lay where she had collapsed on top of one of the stone pillars that had once been a part of the grand palace. Luna and Artemis were standing next to her, speaking to the dying queen in urgent tones too soft to be overheard. But standing right across from them, apparently invisible to anyone except for Usagi and Seiya, was another ghostly version Queen Serenity. Her body was translucent, so faint that at times she nearly disappeared completely, and she was watching the unhappy scene with a small, sad smile on her face. _

_ "Mother?" Usagi whispered, unconsciously lifting a hand to her chest. Her eyes darted between the two queens and she flinched, looking away when the fallen queen's hand finally went limp and the ginzuishou slipped from between her fingers. Before it hit the ground, the ginzuishou flared with light. Luna and Artemis disappeared and the crystal began to glow. Seconds later, it split apart into seven rainbow-coloured jewels that shot off into the night sky towards the Earth. Queen Serenity breathed her last breath and died alone._

_"Now you know," said the spirit of Queen Serenity, her form now a little more solid. "I'm sorry that I changed your memories without your knowledge, Serenity. I knew that it was wrong but I felt it was important to make you focus on the one thing that would help you win against Queen Beryl, and that was your love for Endymion."_

_ "You still had no right," Seiya couldn't help pointing out, wincing when the queen gave her a cursory glance. She felt a little awed to be standing in front of the woman who had died to protect the solar system, but she wasn't willing to just let it go, either._

_ Usagi protested, "Seiya!"_

_"No, she is quite right. As I said, it was wrong of me and I am willing to admit that." Queen Serenity bowed her head slightly, though she kept her eyes trained on the two of them. "I have long since regretted doing that. You may have defeated Beryl, but this was your life and you deserve to know everything that happened that night." She sighed. "You were just so young at the time and I'm afraid I allowed that to cloud my judgement. I was happy that Sailor Twilight was able to grant you the ability to see your real memories. I trust you understand what was so important for you to see?"_

_ "Kind of," Usagi said hesitantly. She wasn't completely willing to let the fact that her mother had changed her memories go, but she didn't feel right in pressing the subject when she could still see the memory of Queen Serenity's body behind her. Repressing a shudder, she pressed hers and Seiya's intertwined hands against her cheek and said, "The Shittenou used to be Endymion's generals, and when they were on our side, the senshi were in love with them, weren't they?"_

_ Seiya's eyes widened as Queen Serenity smiled approvingly. "Yes, that is exactly right," she said proudly._

_ "I didn't know that before," she went on, "My old memories were completely centered on me and Endymion and I never thought to question the gaps. It was all about the two of us. I never even stopped to consider the senshi." Her face was flooded with guilt. "Or why I never saw Haruka-san or Michiru-san. I guess that it's because by the time they came to me, I'd already accepted my memories as the truth and it never occurred to me to examine them that closely."_

_ "You couldn't have known," Seiya whispered, squeezing her hand gently. "Go on, Odango."_

_Flashing her a small smile, Usagi continued, "I could tell by the way that they reacted when the Shittenou showed up and threatened to attack." Privately, she thought to herself that she was relieved her friends had been unaware of that part of their past at the time. She knew what it was like to have someone you had loved trying to kill you; it would have been difficult for all of them to cope with. "I can believe that the generals were good people before Beryl and the Dark Kingdom poisoned their minds. I'm willing to accept that. But I don't understand what this has to do with Jadeite_ now_. He's not in love with Rei-chan anymore, that's for sure. Am I supposed to try to heal him?" Her brow furrowed at the idea. Jadeite had been steeped in darkness for well over a thousand years. Could _anyone_ heal him now? Granted, he wasn't like a youma, but…_

_"That is your decision to make," the queen told them, a hint of pride still lingering in her grave expression. "Heed this warning, though: there are still parts of the puzzle that you're missing, and if you were to try to heal Jadeite now it could kill you. He has grown a great deal in strength since you last fought him and he has become deeply involved with dark magic for a very specific purpose. No matter what you decide to do, wait for the opportune moment, my daughter. I have every faith that you'll know when the time is right to act."_

_There were so many questions that Usagi wanted to ask, but before she could even begin to formulate one, Queen Serenity closed the small distance between them and reached out, placing one hand on Seiya's shoulder and the other on Usagi's. She pulled both girls forward until they were tucked in as close to her body as possible. Seiya stiffened slightly; she was clearly surprised that the queen was including her in the embrace. Queen Serenity merely smiled, a wistful expression flashing briefly through her eyes, before she leaned forward and kissed both of their foreheads one after the other, a gentle brush of caring lips that could only just be felt._

_"Take care of my daughter, Seiya," she requested quietly, turning her head and looking deeply into the girl's dark blue eyes. "She has always been the most important thing in the world to me. I gave my life to protect her and now it seems I must rely on others to cherish, love, and protect her the way I was once able to. You are the only one who can fulfill her needs in every way, the only person who can make her happy. Will you promise to do that for me?"_

_Speechless, Seiya merely nodded, unsure of what else to say. Queen Serenity smiled again and her hand left Usagi's shoulder in order to firmly pull Seiya into a full embrace. It was the oddest sensation in the world to be hugging someone who was see-through, Seiya discovered, but that did nothing to deter from the strength of the woman's arms. Even though she was a spirit, her body was warm and comforting. She dropped her head onto the queen's shoulder and closed her eyes for a split second, imprinting the feel of a mother's hug on her memory so that she would never forget what it was like. A hand brushed over her hair, another kiss was dropped onto the top of her head, and then the queen reluctantly released her with a sigh before looking at her daughter._

_"Serenity, take caution," she urged, concern shining in her eyes. "I can't help worrying about you even though I know you have faithful protectors who would never allow any harm to come to you. Though I long for the day when you will return to my side, I hope that that time is still a long way away." _

_"Mama." This time, Usagi was the one who reached out and threw her arms around the queen's shoulders. "I'll be careful, don't worry," she whispered. There were so many things that she wanted to say to the woman that had always loved and protected her, but none of them could have come close to demonstrating the full impact of what she was feeling. In the end, she could only cling to the queen – her mother – for a few minutes before slowly pulling away. Tears were sliding down Queen Serenity's cheeks but she was still smiling._

_"Good-bye, my children. Be safe." Her voice was quiet as she lifted a hand in farewell. The ginzuishou in Usagi's tiara began to glow with a blinding light that hurt to look at. Seiya closed her eyes and then covered her face with her hands in a vain effort to keep the light at bay. She distantly heard Usagi calling her name... calling... calling..._

"Seiya! Wake up!" A hand grasped her shoulder and shook her hard. "Seiya!"

"What?" Seiya opened her eyes and found herself staring up into a sea of blue. Gradually, she realized that Usagi was leaning over her and that the sea of blue was actually the color of her odango's eyes. Usagi looked relieved when she noticed that Seiya was awake and retreated, allowing the older girl to sit up. For a moment, Seiya felt disoriented by the realization that they were back in the bedroom and in their bed together. There was no sign of their fancy gowns, nor of Usagi's glowing tiara; her locket was still sitting on the nightstand where Usagi had put it before they'd fallen asleep. She frowned and rolled her shoulders to release some tension, wondering if the trip into Usagi's memory had merely been a dream or if it had really happened.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked, having patiently waited for Seiya to finish looking around before she spoke. Her expression was filled with concern. "You were moaning and crying out like you were in pain. I thought you were having a nightmare."

"I was," Seiya replied, putting a hand to her head. Obviously she had been patrolling too hard if that was the kind of dream she was going to have after she went to bed. Yet it had been so real... Her frown grew deeper as she looked over at Usagi for the first time and noticed the light coating of glitter that covered the blonde's body. When she glanced down, she saw that there was even more of it covering her own body and the sheets around her. Actually, now that she was paying attention, it seemed to be _everywhere_. A shower of the stuff even fell from Usagi's messy odango when she leaned forward and touched Seiya's arm hesitantly.

"Your arm isn't still sore, is it?" she said worriedly.

"My arm...?" Feeling more than a little dazed, Seiya looked down at her arms. To her shock and increasing dismay, there was a long gash on her right arm exactly where she'd been hurt in the dream. Only unlike in the dream, there was no blood, no swelling, and it didn't hurt. Instead, the gash looked like it had happened weeks ago and was well on its way to healing. When she instinctively flexed her arm, the skin around it didn't even pull. "When did that happen?"

"You know when it happened," said Usagi, looking confused. "When Beryl attacked us in the throne room and you protected me. You hurt your arm. Are you sure you're alright?"

"You mean that really...?" Seiya trailed off and turned her attention to Usagi again, this time taking closer note of her lover's face. Now that she was truly examining the blonde, she noticed the subtle bruising that crossed over Usagi's cheek, down the side of her neck and along her shoulders where debris from the explosion had hit her. Something was glistening on her forehead, but Seiya was too distracted to really take notice. "Oh my Stars. It _really happened_!"

Looking thoroughly bewildered now, Usagi reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "Seiya, what's wrong?"

"It really happened," Seiya repeated through gritted teeth, her heart beginning to pound furiously as the full understanding of how much danger the two of them had been in swept over her. She thrust her arm under Usagi's nose. "Look. I was wounded in the dream – in your _memory_ – and I woke up with a wound in the same place. If we had died..." She allowed her voice to trail off because she didn't think she could say the words out loud. The color draining from Usagi's cheeks told her that the other girl had gotten the message regardless.

Usagi didn't say anything for several minutes. Her eyes remained fixed on the healing gash on Seiya's arm. Eventually, she reached out and touched it, her fingers sliding across the jagged line, following the path all the way down to a slender wrist and the pulse fluttering beneath the pale skin before she looked up. "But we didn't," she said finally. "We came through and we're okay, and that's all that matters."

Seiya stared at her for a long moment before she shook her head and groaned. "Only you, Odango," she muttered, tugging the petite blonde into an impromptu hug. Usagi fell against her gladly, winding her arms around Seiya's waist and curling in closer. "If I had known that it was going to be _real_..."

"Maybe it's better that we didn't so we could focus on what was going on," she offered in a tiny voice. Now that Seiya was no longer looking directly at her, Usagi allowed herself to feel the sharp spasms of fear and panic. No wonder Seiya had been so freaked out. _That_ had certainly never happened before; normally when she had dreams (nightmares) about the Moon Kingdom, she woke up with nothing more than tears on her face and sweat on her body no matter what happened to her dream self. Shuddering, she closed her eyes, taking comfort in Seiya's equally tight grasp around her own shoulders.

After several minutes of calming cuddling, the light that was pouring through the balcony windows had made their little cocoon too uncomfortable to avoid putting off getting up any longer. With a regretful sigh, Seiya tugged away, slipped off of the bed, and walked over to her dresser. She pulled a fresh tunic and leggings out of one of her drawers and turned around, only to be faced with a pair of intent blue eyes that were closely monitoring her every move. Blinking, she raised an eyebrow and gave the blonde sprawled on the bed a quizzical look.

"What's up? Are you not planning on getting out of bed today?" A small smile teased her lips. "Shall I send the children in to get you up?"

Although she gave a playful smile in return, it was obvious that Usagi had something on her mind and she was not going to allow herself to be distracted before she got some kind of an answer. "When was the last time you saw your mother, Seiya?"

The question was so surprising that Seiya stopped halfway through pulling off the shirt she'd worn to bed. "What?"

"Your mother. Does she ever visit you, or…?" she trailed off, looking a little uncomfortable.

Wondering where this odd topic had come from, Seiya sighed as she began to tug on the pair of leggings. If it had been anyone else asking, she would have refused to answer. But because it was Usagi and it was hard to justify hiding anything from her after what they'd just shared, she said reluctantly, "I don't know. I don't really remember my parents." At Usagi's bewildered expression she elaborated further. "I suppose you wouldn't know this but… On Kinmoku, children who are born with the shine of a star are fairly rare and usually coincide with the birth of a member of the royal family. They're removed from their families at a young age so that they can be properly trained as senshi. I haven't seen or heard from my family since I was about four years old."

A horrified look crossed Usagi's face as she tried to imagine someone taking Chibi-Usa or_ any_ of her children away from her to become senshi if she didn't have the power to become Sailor Moon. It took her a moment to speak. "They… they just _took_ you? But - "

"It's considered to be a big honour, and besides, Princess Kakyuu was in serious need of guardians," Seiya said quietly, glad for the chance to hide her face when she pulled her tunic over her head. "She was already about eight years old when we were taken and she should have had her guardians when she was much younger. The three of us were brought to her because we lived within the borders of the Tankei Kingdom." Her hands automatically tugged the tunic over her hips and grabbed a belt to wind around her waist. "When you become a Starlight, you're supposed to forget about your previous life and any connections you may have formed. You're given a new name and told to forget your old one. You might have guessed that Yaten and Taiki aren't really my sisters, but we were so young when we came that we were encouraged to think of each other that way so we wouldn't feel so lonely."

"I see." Usagi tried hard to smooth out her face so that what she was thinking wouldn't be so evident. This _was _Seiya's home, after all. It just didn't seem to work very well because Seiya let out a low laugh.

"Just think, Odango," she said, trying and failing to achieve a light-hearted tone. "If my old family had lived within the Ginkei Kingdom, you and I probably wouldn't have met."

The resulting wave of sympathy mingled with sadness that hit her made Usagi want to cry. Gritting her teeth against the urge, she got off the bed and moved closer, sliding her small hands around Seiya's elbow. "Do you… think… about your family?" she asked hesitantly. "Do you know if they survived?"

"No." Seiya glanced in the mirror for the first time and was momentarily distracted from the conversation when she realized that she'd put on a grey-blue tunic that had red flowers stitched on the front and unconsciously paired it with red leggings and a red belt. The colors were so similar to the dress that she'd been wearing in the dream that her mind temporarily short-circuited and she spoke without really thinking. "I told you, I don't know what their names are so I have no way of knowing whether or not they survived. For all I know they died years ago. It doesn't really matter to me anymore. I used to dream about seeing my parents again but now I can't even remember what they looked like."

Usagi sucked in a sharp breath and fought against the urge to take Seiya into her arms. Because even though this information was shocking and upsetting to her, Seiya genuinely wasn't bothered by it. She swallowed hard, wondering what to say. I'm glad that doesn't bother you anymore? I'm sure your parents still love and miss you? I'm sorry that you never had the chance to grow up like I did? Suddenly she was seeing her three Starlights in a completely different light, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Well, anyway." Glancing away from the mirror and realizing she didn't have time to change, Seiya dropped a quick kiss onto Usagi's lips before she knelt to pull her boots on. "I have to go, Odango. I've got patrol with Yaten. Normally it would be Lover's turn to go but she'll be out of commission for a while yet."

"So if you two are on patrol, where do you think Taiki-san will be today?" Usagi asked, making an effort to keep her voice casual. Still kneeling, Seiya shot her an odd look but considered the question as her hands deftly tied her hair back into its customary low ponytail.

"I don't think she's on patrol today, so I expect she'll probably be spending the day with Ami-san." Springing to her feet, she took the blue-gray tie Usagi was holding out and wove it around her hair. But she wasn't so distracted that she didn't notice the strange look that flashed briefly over her lover's face. She turned and took hold of Usagi's shoulders. "Odango, are you alright? We saw some upsetting things last night. Do you want me to ask Taiki to fill in for me so that I can stay here with you?"

Blue eyes softened as Usagi smiled. "I'm okay, Sei-chan, really. It will take me some time to fully absorb what we saw but I don't want you to miss your patrol on my behalf." Her eyes flickered briefly up to Seiya's forehead and her stomach twisted at what she saw there. Yup, she needed to talk to Kakyuu. Now.

"Then do you want to come with us?" Seiya offered with a hint of a smile. "We could talk in between battles."

"No!" Usagi said quickly - _too_ quickly, she thought, seeing the unmistakable hurt in Seiya's eyes. "I already have plans actually. I think I might go visit with Princess Kakyuu. I've been meaning to have a chat with her for a while now."

"Oh. Alright then." Too preoccupied to realize just what that might mean, Seiya kissed her again and then hurried towards the door, already hearing Yaten's complaints in her head. Usagi watched her leave and then sighed as she ran a hand through her own mussed blonde hair. This was not a conversation that she was looking forward to but the time had come for it to happen whether she liked it or not.

She dressed quickly in a pink tunic and white leggings and re-tied her hair up into her odango. A quick glance in the mirror before she left the room confirmed her suspicions. Mentally swearing at her mother, she turned in the direction of Princess Kakyuu's rooms and started walking. Part of her was tempted to go say good morning to her friends and children first, but she knew that it would bring forth a barrage of questions about things she couldn't answer quite yet.

A couple of servants were all to glad to leave their cleaning duties in order to lead her straight to the door of Kakyuu's rooms. Usagi knocked tentatively and then, hearing the call to 'enter', pushed the door open. Her eyes widened when she got her first glimpse of the room. It was a sitting room instead of a bedroom, but it was enormous, easily twice the size of Seiya's bedroom, and decorated in cool colors of blue, green, and violet with the occasional touch of yellow sprinkled here and there. Princess Kakyuu and Galaxia were just barely visible out on the double-wide balcony, which was accessible both by the sitting room and, she suspected, the bedroom as well. Both women looked surprised to see her, but Kakyuu raised a hand and beckoned her forward to join them. After taking a deep breath, she walked across the room and stepped outside into the cool breeze, noticing that they had been eating breakfast.

"Am I disturbing you? I can come back," she said, hoping she didn't sound too eager at the prospect.

"No, please sit," said Kakyuu, indicating one of the empty chairs. Her eyes lingered on Usagi's forehead but she was too polite to comment. "Have you eaten yet, Serenity? I'd be honoured if you joined us."

There was no way to turn down an invitation like that. Usagi sat on the other side of the table and smiled tentatively at Galaxia, who returned the smile. That made her feel a little better, and less like she was facing a firing squad all by herself. "Thanks," she said awkwardly as Galaxia poured her a cup of some sort of juice.

"My pleasure." Galaxia's golden eyes twinkled as she glanced back and forth between the two women, both of whom were clearly on edge. She had been spending a lot of time with Princess Kakyuu during the past week and she was relieved that she would not miss this; it promised to be interesting.

An awkward silence descended on the small group. Princess Kakyuu kept eating her fruit salad like she didn't even notice and after a moment Galaxia picked up her spoon and continued eating her pudding. Usagi fiddled with her fork, for once not hungry even though there was an abundance of delicious food on the table. Her stomach was churning with nerves and she was pretty sure that if she did try to eat something she was going to throw up. Even her hand was shaking when she reached out and picked up her drink to wet her throat.

"Princess Kakyuu." Her throat seized in spite of the drink and she swallowed hard with a few little coughs. '_Come on, just spit it out damn it!_' "I… I came to talk to you because… because…" '_Okay, what part of spitting it out did you _not_ understand?_'

"Because why?" Placing her fork down beside her plate, Kakyuu folded her hands together and looked at Usagi squarely, calmly, like an immovable fortress.

"Because I…" '_I really should have thought this through._' "I… The Starlights… I thought… That is, when Jadeite has been defeated and Kinmoku is safe once more, I was wondering if you would consider letting Seiya, Yaten and Taiki return to Earth with us." Her voice was small by the end of her sentence.

"For a visit?" the princess inquired blandly.

Usagi's cheeks turned pink. "Well, no." If she got the three of them back on Earth, there was no way in _hell _that she was letting them go again. It had taken everything she had to let them leave in the first place and now she was even more attached than she had been before. "For good."

Kakyuu said nothing for a moment as she picked up her cloth napkin and dabbed gently at her mouth. Her eyes found Galaxia's and the two women exchanged a long look full of emotions that Usagi couldn't identify. Finally, she turned back to face the blonde and there was a hint of a challenge in her expression when she spoke. "Why?"

"Why? Why what?" Usagi blinked in bewilderment. '_Does she really not get it or is she deliberately pretending she doesn't?_' Her eyes darted between Kakyuu and Galaxia and she had the distinct impression there was something going on that she had missed.

"Why should I give you my Starlights?" Kakyuu's voice remained quiet so that it wouldn't carry, but there was no denying the confrontational edge. "You already have more than enough senshi to protect both you and the Earth. As it stands, you have more guardians than I do and if I allow you to take the Starlights the balance would be even more off. Please explain to me then why I should allow them to leave."

Stricken, Usagi didn't say anything for a few minutes. '_Is she kidding?_' At last, she whispered, "It's not about having extra senshi to protect Earth. I mean, yes I know they would fight for us, but that's not why I want them to come. I love them, all of them. I…" Her voice trailed off as she got a good look at Princess Kakyuu. For the first time, she paid attention to the suspicious glitter in the princess's eyes. Realization dawned and she sat back, stunned that Kakyuu was actually _crying_. "Oh my god, what am I doing?" she muttered to herself. "Princess Kakyuu, I - "

"Stop." Kakyuu held a hand up. "Let me tell you something, Princess Serenity. I have been aware of your presence on this planet from the very beginning." Usagi's eyes widened, but Kakyuu continued before she could say anything. "I felt the shine of your star approaching. It's so bright, so very warm and attractive and familiar, that it was impossible to ignore. The only reason that Fighter, Maker and Healer didn't notice was because they missed you so much that I suspect they thought they were just imagining things."

"But if you knew I was here, why didn't you say something?" Usagi demanded, leaning forward slightly. '_Why didn't she tell me to leave?_' "I don't understand."

"What would I have said?" she countered. "You saved my planet and everyone on it, including me. You've always been welcome here and you always will be." Kakyuu smiled grimly. "You know, even when we were all on Earth before the final war, I could tell that my Starlights had formed an unusual attachment to you. At first I dismissed it as residual affection that came from my lack of a presence in their lives. Then we came home and it didn't stop, even though things were back to normal. They didn't stop missing you _or _Earth, although they never spoke of it in my presence. Somehow, in spite of that, we managed, and we could have_ kept_ managing were it not for the fact that you couldn't stay away." Suddenly, she leaned forward, her ruby eyes blazing. "Why?" she demanded in a harsh whisper. "Why couldn't you have just _stayed away_?"

"I… I…" Looking thoroughly chastened, Usagi just shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how you were all making out, that's all. I never meant to… to… I didn't come here planning to…" She stuttered to a miserable stop.

As quickly as her anger had come it drained away, and Kakyuu settled back in her chair with a sigh. She lifted one hand to her head. "The blame is partially my own. I could have asked you to leave, as you said. Perhaps I should have before you gave_ my_ Starlights _your _power."

Usagi stiffened. "You knew?" she asked in a very tiny voice.

"Of course I knew," Kakyuu confirmed, propping her chin on her hand. "And do you know what the very worst part of this whole situation has been, Princess Serenity?"

"What?" Usagi was afraid to find out.

"I know it's what my Starlights want, so I can't even say no."

For a long moment, Usagi didn't react. Her eyes were focused on the table and she was half-cringing as though she expected Princess Kakyuu to reach out and hit her. When the words registered, she froze for a split second before looking up slowly, disbelief warring with hope. '_Did she just…?_' "Princess Kakyuu?"

"I feel that I can be frank with you, Serenity, and so I will be. There's a part of me that hates you," Kakyuu said slowly. Usagi winced. "But there's also a part of me that reveres and likes you. I know you will treat Fighter, Maker and Healer as well as you do your own senshi. With you, they will never want for anything. No one will ever treat them…" Her breath caught in her throat and she paused briefly. "Well, no one will ever treat them in a way that they don't deserve. Most importantly, I know that they will be happy on Earth and no matter what I do, if they stay on Kinmoku I can't give them that."

Usagi looked at Galaxia, who was staring at Kakyuu with compassion in her eyes, before she turned her gaze to Kakyuu. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

Kakyuu nodded. "I've thought about this for a long time, since before you arrived on Kinmoku. I saw it coming long ago. Believe me, the idea of giving them up breaks my heart." Her eyes filled with tears, and although she tried to blink them back, several escaped. "But this is the best gift I can grant to them. Tomorrow morning, with your blessing, the Tankei Starlights will become wholly yours."

Impulsively, Usagi pushed her chair back, stood up, and ran around to the other side of the table. She threw her arms around Kakyuu, pulling the older woman closer to her. It took a moment, but eventually Kakyuu's arms wound their way around her waist and held on tightly in return. "Thank you, Kakyuu," Usagi whispered into the fiery hair, knowing that she could never repay this kind of sacrifice. "Thank you."

* * *

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Okay, so I didn't get to do all the scenes in this chapter that I wanted to because I ended up getting sick. That means this chapter is also shorter than my usual norm because I ran out of time. If you see something that does not make sense, kindly point it out as it was likely the result of feverish (literally) writing. Other than that, I did manage to put in a few things that I think make this chapter not the total loss it could have been... so enjoy.

* * *

Amazingly, Yaten said nothing. She was waiting impatiently in front of the palace, pointedly ignoring the guards who seemed perfectly fine with that arrangement, and was all set to scold until she got a really good look at her sister. Then her mouth snapped shut as her eyes widened, and then slowly, a very small smirk appeared. Seiya blinked at her in confusion, waiting for the comments that were surely coming, but Yaten didn't say a word, just spun on her heel and started walking towards the gates with long strides. It took Seiya no time at all to catch up with her, something that earned her a glare, though the strange silence continued. Within about five minutes, Seiya couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, what's wrong?" she asked wearily, one hand lazily resting on her Star Brooch in case they ran into a youma. Normally they patrolled in their senshi forms as a precaution, and she would transform soon, but this close to the palace she couldn't be bothered. It felt too good to just be Kou Seiya for a moment, and Yaten seemed to feel the same way.

"Nothing," Yaten said with an innocent smile that just screamed 'I'm planning something evil and you won't have any idea what it is until it's too late'. Seiya had learned to dread that smile. She deliberately took two big steps away from her sister and glared suspiciously.

"What are you planning?" she demanded.

Yaten just smirked. "Look in the mirror this morning?"

"Yes..." Seiya looked down at herself, half expecting to see a stain on the front of her tunic. But the blue-gray fabric was as pristine as it had been when she put it on. So were her leggings and boots. And come to think of it, she hadn't stopped for breakfast that morning, either. She frowned and raised a hand to her hair, but that felt normal, too. Yaten's smirk grew wider and Seiya gave an exasperated sigh, knowing that she couldn't deal with a morning full of knowing looks and taunting grins after the night that she'd had. "Come on, Yaten, just tell me what you think is so funny."

"Look for yourself." The silver-haired girl removed a small compact from her pocket and held it out. It was a pale, soft orangey color that was so unlike Yaten, who constantly complained that she looked awful in both orange and yellow and thus flat-out refused to own anything in either color, that Seiya couldn't help raising an eyebrow. Incredibly, Yaten flushed, which confirmed Seiya's suspicions. She was incredibly tempted to tease her sister but reined in the urge in order to find out what going on. Instead, she flipped open the top and peered into the small mirror.

At first, she couldn't even tell what Yaten had been talking about. Her face and hair both looked normal, if somewhat tired and tangled. But then she saw it. On her forehead, centered about an inch above and between her eyes and exactly where Queen Serenity had kissed her, was the faint impression of a silver crescent moon. Seiya's jaw dropped and she just stared at that spot for several seconds, speechless. Slowly, she lifted her hand and rubbed the tip of her index finger over the mark. Her skin felt just like it always had, and if she didn't know that she was touching the mark from the mirror, she wouldn't have known it was there. Yaten watched her do this with amusement glittering in her pale jade eyes.

"Oh my Stars..." Seiya finally managed to squeak out, dropping her hand to her side. It was no wonder that she hadn't noticed the mark earlier when she had been in such a rush to get ready; it was faint against her tanned skin, and only someone who was looking at her closely would see it. Someone like Princess Kakyuu, for example. She groaned and snapped the compact shut. "I am so fucked."

"I'd say so." Deftly, Yaten plucked the compact out of her hands and placed it back in her pocket where it would be safe. She contemplated her sister for a moment, feeling a rare bit of sympathy. "Did Usagi-chan do that to you?"

"No, I don't think so. Odango would have asked." The memory of Queen Serenity's kiss made her skin tingle and she shivered. But why would the queen do that? It wasn't as though Seiya was a member of the White Moon Family. She wasn't even one of Usagi's senshi! "Do you think that I could hide it with make-up?"

Yaten tilted her head and considered the mark closely. The kind of make-up that Seiya was referring to wasn't widely available on Kinmoku yet; though there were face paints and the like for special occasions, the concealer she wanted would probably have to be borrowed from one of the Earth senshi, likely Minako, who had come to Kinmoku with a few select cosmetics secreted away in places that Yaten didn't want to think about. It would probably do a decent job of hiding the mark if Minako had any.

"You could ask," she said at last. "If Minako has some, she probably wouldn't be averse to letting you borrow a little and I imagine that would do it. Or you could ask Usagi-chan if it can be removed."

That idea didn't sit well with Seiya. Even though the mark would undoubtedly cause trouble if anyone else saw it, she kind of liked it, and she had the feeling that there was a reason Queen Serenity had given it to her. But it wouldn't be right for a Kinmokian Starlight to wear the symbol of someone else. "I'll ask when we're off patrol," she said with a sigh, pulling her Star Brooch out of her pocket. "In the meantime, hopefully my tiara will cover it up. Fighter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

A brilliant flash of light later, Super Sailor Star Fighter turned hopefully to Yaten, who examined her forehead closely. "It works," she declared. "Weird. Your tiara covers it perfectly."

"Good!" Fighter smiled in relief. "I'll just stay transformed until we get back to the palace and I find Minako-chan or Odango."

"Healer Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Yaten shouted. With another flash of light, Super Sailor Star Healer tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. "Let's go, then."

The two of them headed down the road towards one of the villages that was about an hour's walk from the palace. Though guards had been stationed at every village, there wasn't much they could do when it came to fighting a youma. It was tedious having to make the trek just to make sure that everything was still alright - after all, unless they caught the youma in progress, there wasn't much even the Starlights could do beyond cataloguing the destruction that had been done - but it seemed to make the citizens feel better to see the Starlights on the move. Or rather, it made them feel better to see the Ginkei Starlights on the move. No one seemed to feel particularly appreciative to see the Tankei Starlight and that was glaringly obvious as soon as they made it to the village.

No one greeted them. No one even looked at them. Guards glanced past them like they weren't there. Anyone they tried to speak to suddenly turned deaf and blind and walked away quickly when they made to approach. Fighter actually found herself looking over at Healer just to make sure that the other girl hadn't turned invisible. She hadn't, of course, but the frustrated look on Healer's face that meant she was two seconds away from snapping. Sighing to herself, Fighter gave the village another cursory once over. For the most part, it looked fine, not that it meant anything. On occasion the more enterprising villagers had been known to hide destruction, injuries or even deaths from them just to make them look bad later on when it went undocumented in a report to the princess.

"What do you think?" Healer said finally, crossing her arms.

"I think this is a waste of time," came the honest reply. It was so frustrating when they were fighting against the people they were trying to protect as much as they were against Jadeite. She knew all too well that if it had been Giver, Destroyer, Lover or Prayer asking questions, most of the villagers would have been falling all over themselves to help in any way that they could. Whatever general suspicion that the Starlights received seemed to have become entirely focused on the Tankei Starlights in particular.

She tucked her thumbs into the top of her shorts and rocked back and forth, watching silently as the people went on with their lives like she and Healer weren't even there. This was what she had left the warm bed with her Odango for? What a waste of time! It was a small, evil thought that she felt guilty for as soon as it went through her mind, but she couldn't help herself. Was there any point in staying here for the next three or four hours and being ignored the whole time? There didn't seem to be much chance that a youma would wander through while they were standing around waiting.

"Let's just go back," she said at last, keeping her voice soft. No matter what they did, the report was going to come back penalizing their presence in some way, and Fighter couldn't help thinking that their time would be better spent in actually doing things, even if it meant that she and Healer would likely end up being chastised for leaving before they were supposed to.

Healer seemed surprised by the decision, but - for once - she followed without asking questions, falling into step beside Fighter silently. She didn't speak the whole way out of town, and then it was only to say, "It's probably a good thing Sailor Moon wasn't with us."

Fighter found herself remembering back to that morning and how she had asked Usagi to come along, and the fleeting sense of disappointment that had flashed through her when the blonde had revealed that she already had other plans. "Yeah," she agreed quietly, keeping her face turned towards the ground. Because wanting Sailor Moon to go off on the (annoying, rude and frustrating) villagers for treating Healer, Maker and Fighter that way was wrong... right?

**TLYM**

Mizuno Ami was in heaven. Or at least, the closest approximation to her idea of heaven that had ever existed. The room wasn't all that large, but the fact that it contained piles upon piles of books filled with information that she'd never read before more than made up for it. Her eyes swept over the books eagerly and she wished that she would have enough time on Kinmoku to devour every single one before they had to return back home. While it was true that ever since she'd become friends with Usagi and the others, she'd tried to remember that there was more to life than studying, Kinmoku was utterly fascinating and she wanted to find out everything about the culture and lifestyle that she could.

"Do you like it?" Taiki asked, a faint smile curving her lips as she watched Ami's blue eyes sparkle. Like she even had to ask! This was her hideaway when even her courtyard wasn't private enough to do the job. She loved coming here and taking a few minutes to herself with all of the books she had collected over the years. There was such a wide range of topics that there was always something to interest her, and once in a while, Yaten or Seiya had been known to sneak some new book in as a surprise. And of course, it helped that this was a room that she had wanted to share with Ami since they'd first returned to Kinmoku.

"I love it. This is exactly the kind of place I've always wanted to have. It's like a little sanctuary." Ami gently ran her hand over a book that a strange, shiny blue-violet cover. The color reminded her of Taiki's eyes and she picked it up, flipping through it. "Do you get to spend much time in here?"

"Sometimes." Pushing the door shut for privacy, Taiki crossed the room and pulled the curtains open, then opened the door to her balcony so that fresh air rushed into the room. "This is where I keep the few books that I brought back with me from Earth," she admitted somewhat shyly. She'd never told that to anyone before. Seiya and Yaten had returned without any souvenirs as far as she knew, but there had been a few poetry books that Taiki hadn't been able to bear leaving behind. "I never take them out."

"Never? That seems like such a waste," said Ami, enjoying the breeze that was flowing into the room.

Taiki shrugged. "They'll be safe in here. No one ever comes here but me, Yaten or Seiya," she replied, not bothering to mention that once or twice (or more) she had returned to her bedroom only to find that several of her things had been destroyed by apparently careless palace maids. Some of the books she didn't mind losing, but her only links to Earth were not amongst them.

"Well, I think it's marvellous. I'm truly envious." She paused in front of a large violet ball and crouched down to poke at it curiously. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was and she laughed as she spun around and sat down on it. The ball expanded as her body sank deeply into the fabric. "I can't believe you have a beanbag chair! Wherever did you see one of these on Earth?"

Taiki smiled and delayed responding to the question just for the chance to watch Ami. How many times had she privately hoped and longed to see this moment during the past five years? Not once had she ever been able to admit it, not to her princess, not to Yaten, not even to Seiya, who would have been the one person who would have unquestionably understood. She'd kept it all buried inside, unwilling to allow herself to think or dream for even a moment. There were eyes in the palace watching their every move, just waiting for the chance to accuse the three of them of something that could get them into serious trouble. Really, she shouldn't have even brought Ami here, but she was finding that she could no longer deny herself. Five years was too long as it was.

"Ami-san," she said softly, and hearing the serious note in her voice, Ami's joyful laughter stopped and she glanced up, curious. "You once told me that the stars were important because of the dreams and romance they could inspire."

"Yes," Ami said with a nod, uncertain of where Taiki was going with this but willing to go along with it. "I still believe that even more now than I did before." She tried to stand up and found that she had sunk so far into the chair that she couldn't. Pouting, she tried to wiggle her bottom forward and failed. Taiki's lips were twitching, but she pretended not to notice as the blue-haired senshi looked back with a huff and added, "I think that science and intelligence have their own place in our world, but you can't have one without the other. Passion is what drives us in the pursuit of science and dreams are where passion comes from."

With a slow nod, Taiki glanced out the window and sighed. She'd thought a lot about what she'd learned during the past few years, considering what Ami's words meant to her in terms of what she used to think. Before going to Earth, she had been more light-hearted, but her attitude had still been that dreams and romance were silly. Ami, and to a lesser extend Usagi and the other senshi, had taught her differently. "I never understood it," she remarked quietly, her violet eyes downcast. "How you could all be so strong in the face of such destruction. I thought that you didn't get what was coming."

Ami gave a little laugh that soon became a sound of frustration. "Would you help?" she asked, noticing Taiki's amused gaze. Unable to hide her grin, Taiki crossed the room and grabbed her slender hands, hauling the shorter girl up easily. It left them standing much closer together than normal and she swallowed hard, feeling her heartbeat increase, as Ami looked up at her and said quietly, "We knew what was coming, Taiki. Probably better than most people would have. We've fought against it many times before, though admittedly none of the enemies we faced in the past ever managed to do what Galaxia and Chaos did. They were the closest, I'll give you that much." She straightened up a little. "I just wouldn't - couldn't - give up if there was even a _chance_ that we could still win. That doesn't mean we didn't know what was at stake."

"I know that _now_," said Taiki impatiently, though her comment was without malice. "I understand it now. Everyone else thinks we were wrong for running away from Kinmoku, you know."

"I know," Ami said gently. "Usagi-chan told me."

"She's very upset about it." Taiki's lips quirked as she remembered Yaten's tale about her meeting with 'Haruki' and the ire that the young maid had shown.

"Usagi-chan can't stand it when people talk badly about the people she loves." Ami studied Taiki's face for a moment and then added, "I can't stand it, either, what they say about you. It's wrong."

"From a logical viewpoint, it makes sense," she pointed out. "They don't know what happened on Earth. Frankly, at this point, I'm not sure if the story of what we did on Earth would even make a difference to them. As far as they're concerned, we left Kinmoku in their time of need and it doesn't matter that our actions ultimately saved the planet. There are a lot of people who aren't here that we could have tried to save."

Frustration flashed through Ami's sapphire blue eyes, but whatever comment she was tempted to make, she withheld, knowing that it would do no good. The Starlights would always blame themselves for what had happened with Galaxia, regardless of the fact that they had ultimately made the right choice in following Princess Kakyuu to Earth, and Taiki was right. Even if the public were told the truth of the matter, it probably wouldn't change their perception of the Tankei Starlights. It was just the way things were and she would never be able to do anything about it no matter how stupid she thought it was.

"You were talking about dreams," she said instead, watching Taiki's face carefully. "Have you got a new dream? Will you tell me?"

"You really want to know?" Taiki said, finally taking a step back.

Ami concealed the brief flash of disappointment at the new space between them. "Yes, I do. I think that dreams are meant to be shared. That's part of what makes them so powerful."

Taiki looked at her for a long time without speaking. "I can't," she said at last, her voice heavy with regret. "Not until… I can't. It wouldn't be right. If you leave and we have to stay, then…"

"I understand," said Ami, and she thought she really did. "But Taiki…"

The taller girl turned. "What?"

It took every last scrap of courage Ami possessed, but she did it. Her cheeks burned a deep pink as she stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and reached up to kiss Taiki on the cheek, just missing the corner of her mouth. "It's my dream, too," she whispered shyly. "And when we know how things will turn out, I hope that we'll be able to share it together."

Violet eyes wide, Taiki merely nodded at first before she regained the power of speech. "I'd… I'd like that… Ami."

Ami's smile was brilliant.

**TLYM**

Feeling dazed, Usagi left Kakyuu's rooms and stumbled down the hall. Kakyuu and Galaxia had wanted her to stay, but she needed some time to herself to absorb what had happened. As it was, she only got a dozen steps away before her legs gave out and she slid down the wall with a low groan, burying her face in her knees. Her hands were shaking and she felt lightheaded whenever she thought about everything that had just happened. In all of her wildest dreams about the future, she had hardly dared to believe that Kakyuu might agree to let the Starlights come back to Earth. That was why she had so carefully avoided any mention of the future, because she couldn't bear the thought of not being with Seiya now that she knew what it was like.

And now she didn't have to. Seiya would be coming _home_ with her. All of the Starlights would. Her senshi would be together again.

"Oh my god," Usagi whispered to herself, pressing her cold hands over her face. "Oh my god."

She didn't know how long she sat there for before she heard the padding of little footsteps, followed the familiar jingle of a little bell. "Over here, Chibi-Usa-chan!" a tiny voice called, and then there was a small paw resting on her thigh. "Your highness, are you alright? Are you hurt? You don't smell like you're hurt. Shall I get someone?"

"I'm fine, Diana," she said without taking her hands away from her face. "Really."

"Mama?" Chibi-Usa's voice was followed by the sound of her footsteps as she ran over. Her eyes went from Diana to her mother, silently appraising the situation, before she said, "Mama, what's the matter?"

Usagi laughed. She couldn't help it. Her hands fell away from her face, revealing her sparkling eyes. "Nothing's wrong. For once, everything is exactly right," she explained, looking up. Chibi-Usa stared back at her and frowned, confused. Realizing that she wasn't explaining herself, Usagi shook her head and smiled broadly. "I had a talk with Princess Kakyuu. She said that Seiya, Yaten and Taiki could come back to Earth with us!" she explained in a hushed voice.

Chibi-Usa's blue eyes widened. "Really?" she gasped, shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure." Usagi nodded, holding back a hysterical giggle only because Chibi-Usa and Diana already looked so surprised. She shifted, moving onto her knees, and reached out to take hold of Chibi-Usa's shoulders. "You understand what this means, don't you, Chibi-Usa?" she asked, searching her daughter's eyes intently. "I mean, for our future..."

"I know what Papa means to you," Chibi-Usa said gently, snapping out of her surprised dazed. It was the first time that she had referred to Seiya as such in Usagi's hearing, and she was gratified to see the stunned look on her mother's face. She concealed her smile and added, "Hotaru-chan and Chibi-Chibi-chan understand, too. No offence, but it was pretty obvious right from the beginning. Don't worry. We all want you to be happy and if Papa is the way for that to happen, then we're okay with that."

"Chibi-Usa... You're such a good girl." Impulsively, Usagi hugged the pre-teen, wondering how the girl could have grown up into such a wonderful young woman. For a split second, she felt an overwhelming flash of sadness that she would never have the chance to watch Chibi-Usa grow up from a baby into a woman. That opportunity had passed her by. Chibi-Usa must have felt the change in her attitude because she pulled back from the embrace and grinned.

"What are you moping for, Odango Atama?" she demanded. "You just got the best news you've had all year. Let's go tell everyone!"

"Okay, okay." Unable to restrain the giggles this time, Usagi scooped up Diana and got to her feet, then took Chibi-Usa's hand. As they started walking back down the hallway, she wondered to herself how she should tell them. Gather everyone in one spot and let them all know at once? Break the news individually?

"Mama?" Chibi-Usa's voice broke through her reverie.

"Yes darling?" she asked distantly.

"Why do you have a silver star on your forehead?"

* * *

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** This is a big chapter and it's been hard for me to wait to post it because I was very excited to get it out there. I will say that it didn't turn out exactly like I was planning (some parts of it kind of ran away from me), but sometimes with fanfiction, that's not necessarily a bad thing. I do think it turned out pretty well for being so important, but I might be biased. Hope you enjoy!

**Additional Note:** I received an excellent drawing from UsagiLovesDuochan of Super Sailor Fighter. Visit http:/ / pharaohxyuugi. deviantart .com / # / d4vh66n (remove the spaces) in order to see it!

* * *

When the servant came to her door that evening and told Minako that she was wanted in the throne room, she wasn't really sure what to expect. Reluctantly, she gave up the idea of a lazy night in, got out of bed, and quickly dressed again. By the time she made it there, all of the other senshi, including Galaxia, Princess Kakyuu and Usagi, were all waiting for her. Even Lover had joined them, though she was sitting in a chair and kind of hunched over with her hands wrapped protectively around her midsection. As she slipped through the doors and joined Hotaru and Chibi-Chibi, she couldn't help being surprised that Healer and Fighter were there as well, considering that the two of them were still supposed to be out on patrol. Fighter caught her eye and merely shrugged when Minako raised an eyebrow in question; the lackadaisical attitude made Minako worry, though she tried not to show it.

"Thank you for coming," said Princess Kakyuu, speaking over the quiet murmurs that had been running through the room. The guards closed the doors in order to give them some privacy as the senshi fell silent and turned to look at the princess with curious eyes. She smiled slightly, composed as always, and told them, "I realize that it's dinnertime and you're all probably hungry, but I've asked you to gather here because Princess Serenity and I have something important to tell you that couldn't wait."

Minako's heart jumped and she sucked in a sharp breath, realizing that Usagi must have spoken to Kakyuu already. She looked at her friend immediately, hoping to glean some hint as to how the conversation had gone, but Usagi's face was surprisingly calm and gave nothing away. "What is it?" she asked. Her voice came out as a squeak and she blushed, embarrassed, before clearing her throat to try again. "Has something happened?"

"You could say that. It has come to my attention that our team cannot continue as it has." Looking like she was searching for the right words, Kakyuu shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Galaxia before she continued. "My Starlights… Fighter, Maker, Healer, you have given me years of loyal service and I... I have to do what is right for_ all_ of us, not just what is right for me. I may be your princess, but you are also my citizens and that means I have to think about what's best for your futures. I have to face the fact that while we've been doing what we can for the past five years, it's just not working anymore." She looked at Taiki, Healer and Fighter and spoke in a rush. "Come tomorrow morning, you three will no longer be my senshi. You will be given to Princess Serenity and when she returns to Earth you will go along with her."

A shocked silence fell over the room and for several long seconds, no one said anything. Finally, Healer mustered up the strength to squeak, "Princess?" Her eyes darted between Usagi and Kakyuu and it was clear that she wasn't really certain who her meek call would end up addressing.

"I've thought about this for a long time, Healer, longer than you can imagine." When it became clear that Usagi wasn't going to say anything, Kakyuu was the one who answered. "I know that you three left your hearts behind on Earth. How could I not? To have had these past five years with you at my side is more than I expected. Your loyalty and courage has given this planet so much and you've received nothing for it. No, _worse_ than then that. If you stay here, it will eventually crush your spirits." Her hand clenched into a fist at her side, though it quickly relaxed. "Besides, I know that you want to go back to Earth. I understand."

"But... Who will protect you?" Taiki put a hand to her hand, feeling overwhelmed and unsure of how to process the information that had just been dumped on them. She'd known that it was a possibility, but she'd never really expected for it to actually happen, and now that it had she didn't know what to think.

"The Ginkei Starlights of course," Kakyuu stated simply, casting the four stunned Starlights a warm smile. "Ever since my prince died, they have been left to their own devices with no one to guide them. I take full responsibility for that mistake and it stops now. After the ceremony, they will cease to be the Ginkei Starlights and instead they will become the Starlights of Kinmoku, as it should have been so long ago. There will be no more distinction between the two kingdoms; we will stand together, as it would have been had the wedding gone on." She looked at Taiki and her smile faltered. "You are not leaving me without protection," she said gently. "I will be as safe as I ever was."

"And… you're sure about this?" Healer asked, taking a tentative step forward. Her eyes flickered briefly to Minako before darting away. "You didn't... I mean... do you _want_ us to go?"

"I think that it's important that you do," the princess said carefully. "I love all three of you very much and if I could keep you with me, I would." She finally moved forward and reached out, placing one hand on Healer's shoulder and the other on Taiki's arm. "It's just... better this way."

Fighter, until that moment, had not spoken a single word or reacted in any way. Now, she turned on her heel and ran out of the room. Pain flickered across Kakyuu's face and she hesitated, clearly uncertain as to whether or not she should go after Fighter. Her eyes eventually met Usagi's and a silent communication passed between the two women that ended when the petite blonde sent her a warm, sad smile and nodded. Kakyuu nodded back and hurried out of the room. The second she was gone, the room fairly exploded in a cacophony of comments and exclamations.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!"

"You're really coming back with us?"

"Poor Princess Kakyuu. She must be so upset."

"I'm so happy!"

"Figures." Cold and cutting, the voice sliced through the excited murmuring like a knife as Prayer took a step forward and clenched her fists. It was clearly a struggle for her to keep herself under control and not launch into an angry tirade.

"What was that?" Minako frowned at her, realizing that she might have been celebrating a little prematurely. Prayer looked like a tightly coiled spring that was just waiting for the opportunity to explode. She felt the joy and relief that had swept over dying a slow death when the Starlight glared at her in response and instinctively hunched her shoulders defensively.

"You heard me. I said it figures!" Prayer declared, this time switching her glare to Healer and Taiki. "You lot are running away _again_, aren't you? And here I thought that maybe you had finally learned your lesson about taking off when things became a little difficult, but no. Guess that was too much to hope for. I suppose you think that just because you've got the permission of the princess, this is all okay? Where is your pride as a senshi? What about the vow you took to never leave her side, to protect her at all costs?"

Healer had gone very pale. "You're talking about things that you can't understand," she said shakily.

"Really? I think I understand all too well," hissed Prayer, her eyes blazing with anger and betrayal. "You're leaving! Running away like the cowards you are! And to think, I was actually starting to form a better opinion of you. At least now I know better – "

"_Enough_." The word wasn't shouted, or even really spoken that loudly, but there was so much rage packed into that one syllable that even Prayer went silent. Usagi's cheeks had turned pink and her blue eyes were as sharp and cold as pale sapphires. Galaxia took a step forward and placed a restraining hand on the blonde's shoulder, but Usagi pushed it away as she rounded on Prayer. "How dare you?" she growled furiously. "How_ dare_ you? You have just proven that you have very little understanding of what actually happened during the battle with Galaxia, Sailor Star Prayer. And until you know you have _no right_ to say the kinds of things that you've been saying. Without Seiya, Yaten and Taiki, you wouldn't even be here right now. Chaos would have won and our whole universe would be nothing more than a memory!"

Prayer winced and shifted uneasily. "That's not true. You're the one who saved us, not them," she said, clearly realizing that her argument didn't hold as much sway as she might have hoped considering that it was directed towards said saviour.

"I was able to save you because the three of them gave me the strength to! I wanted to give up!" Usagi shouted, spreading her hands wide. "I lost everything on that day. My children, my lover, my friends… everyone who means more to me than anything else… They _died_ and I wanted to die along with them." Her voice was filled with anguish. "I would have let Chaos win if it weren't for the Starlights. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were the ones who convinced me that everyone was still with me as long as I kept fighting." She clasped her hands to her chest. "They protected me at the cost of their own lives. They believed in me and because of them I was able to save Galaxia and return the starseeds to where they belong. If I had been alone, I would have lost."

"Usagi-chan..." Ami said softly, looking at her princess compassionately.

"I love Seiya with everything that I am," Usagi went on, glaring at Prayer with tear-filled eyes. "I love Yaten and Taiki, too. I would have happily died for them on that day and I would die for them now to keep them safe. That kind of bond can only be forged through fighting and knowing that there is a chance you might not win." She straightened, looking every inch the messiah she was. The silver star on her forehead caught the light and glimmered as both Taiki and Healer stared at her in shock.

"I never meant for this to happen, but it did. Princess Kakyuu was dead and they had nothing left to fight for. They wanted to sacrifice themselves trying to destroy Chaos." A single tear ran down her cheek. "But in the end, they decided to protect me so that there would be a chance to save her in the end. They acted like my senshi and I became their princess. Even though it was only for a short while, it left an impression on all of us that not even time could erase. That's the truth of it, Sailor Star Prayer, and it's not their fault. It was _never_ their fault. So stop trying to blame them for it!"

Usagi stepped down off of the little stage that Kakyuu's throne had been placed on and stalked forward like a dangerous lion. Prayer swallowed hard as she backed away. "I let them leave Earth. I didn't want to but I knew they belonged to Kakyuu, so I did. And for the past five years, there has been a hole in my life. I can't stand it anymore, quite honestly. Knowing what it's like to have them around..." She looked at the stricken Healer and Taiki and her face softened. "I love it. Even if I wasn't in love with Seiya I would still want to be with them. They have a unique outlook on the world that makes me want to get up and face things even when I can't take it anymore. I want to be with them always." She turned back to face Prayer. "_I_ was the one who asked Kakyuu if they could come home with us. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

Prayer's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. She hadn't been expecting that kind of outburst and she really didn't know what to say. At least, she squeaked, "But... Princess Kakyuu... you're still leaving her."

"That's right." Amazingly, Taiki had recovered enough to respond to the flimsy accusation. She ran a hand through her hair and said, "It's true that some part of us will always be loyal to her. If she needed us, we would come to her and Usagi-chan wouldn't stop us from doing that." She smirked. "She'd probably race us here if that were the case. But Princess Kakyuu doesn't need us to be here anymore. Kinmoku will be safe once Jadeite is dealt with and we're not leaving until that happens. She will be uniting the two Kingdoms into one and she has the four of you. And you will… You will take good care of her."

"Yes," Destroyer said, placing a hand on Prayer's arm to stop her from responding. "You have our word on that, Maker."

"And you should know that just because they're coming with us doesn't mean it was an easy choice to make," Minako said scornfully, putting her hands on her hips. She'd seen the way Healer had winced when Prayer had begun throwing her comments around and she didn't appreciate it. The Starlights felt guilty enough without someone rubbing salt into their wounds. "This has been coming for a long time. Maybe if your planet treated them better they would be a little more willing to stay!"

The words slipped out before she could stop it and Lover physically flinched in response. "You're right," she said before Prayer or Destroyer or Giver had the chance to speak.

"That's not – " Giver began.

"Yes, it is," Lover said, standing up slowly. It clearly hurt her to move as she winced, but she waved off Giver's attempts to help and looked squarely at Healer and Taiki. "I want to apologize to you two, and I'll do the same to Fighter later on once she's had the chance to calm down a bit. I know that the people of Kinmoku have been treating you three very poorly and we didn't do anything to stop it." She leaned heavily against the chair. "We're all Starlights and we should have been presenting a united front instead of standing divided. The four of us should have been setting a better example. I allowed myself to be caught up in lies and that was wrong of me; I should have realized that you three would have remained loyal to your princess... to our princess... until the end. I hope you can someday forgive me for the part I've had in making your lives that much more difficult, though I don't expect you to as I don't really deserve it."

"Lover..." Prayer was staring at her like she'd lost her mind.

"It's the truth, Prayer, and you know it," Lover told her sadly. "Regardless of whether you think that they should have stayed, the fact remains that they did ultimately save our planet. Without them, we wouldn't be here right now. And it's partly our fault that now they're leaving because none of us had the decency to treat them right." She drew in a shuddering breath and her eyes locked with Minako. The blonde mouthed a 'thank you' and Lover gave her a quick smile in return.

"Look, I think we're all a little shocked right now." Noticing that the Ginkei Starlights seemed too shell-shocked to respond, it was Hotaru who made the gentle suggestion. After months of living with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna whenever the women were in town, she'd developed an innate understanding of when a situation was on the verge of getting out of control. Everyone was on pins and needles, even Usagi, and she could tell that it wouldn't take much more for things to get truly out of hand. "Maybe we should all take a few minutes to ourselves before we talk about this anymore."

"Excellent idea," said Galaxia, approaching Usagi and placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder again. This time, Usagi relaxed and allowed the touch. "It's time for dinner and I'm sure you're all hungry anyway. We'll cancel the formal dinner that Kakyuu had planned and you can all just do what you like. I'm sure some of you have things to discuss." She directed a significant look towards the sol senshi and squeezed Usagi's shoulder gently. "I'm going to go find Kakyuu," she added in an undertone, meant for Usagi's ears only. "In a few minutes time you may want to track down your lover."

Usagi nodded without turning to look at her and, knowing that was the best she would get from the irate princess, Galaxia strode from the room. After one last confused look, Prayer followed after her. Giver and Destroyer, one on either side of Lover to support the wounded girl, followed behind her, leaving the sol senshi, Healer and Taiki alone in the throne room. With a disgusted sigh, Healer let her transformation go in a flash of brightly coloured light. She folded her arms and directed a long, flat stare at Taiki, who merely raised an amused eyebrow in reply. At last, Yaten could remain silent no longer.

"You want to forgive her!" she exclaimed, sounding utterly annoyed.

"Yes, I do," Taiki said honestly. "She was honest in her apology and it won't do us any good to hold a grudge, Yaten. The damage has been done; we can't change the public opinion of us now. And besides," her words grew a little more hesitant, "it hardly matters now if we're leaving."

"You may be coming home with us but this is still your home as well," Usagi said quietly, leaning down to pick up Chibi-Chibi. "It will always matter to you and I think everyone understands that, Taiki-san."

Looking a little worried, Minako asked, "You _are_ coming with us, aren't you?"

"Yes, but – " Whatever else Yaten was about to say was cut off when Minako spun around, cupped Yaten's face so that the silver-haired girl couldn't turn away, and kissed her so deeply and passionately that Hotaru and Ami both blushed. Chibi-Usa just stared, fascinated, until Usagi reached out and delicately turned the pre-teen away even as she tried to hide her own smile.

"Come on, you two," she said, gently ushering Hotaru and Chibi-Usa out of the room ahead of her. Taiki and Ami and Minako and Yaten would no doubt have a lot of talking to do and she had to find Seiya for the same purpose. She fervently prayed that all of these talks would go well.

**TLYM**

Almost automatically, Fighter went to a place that was sacred to her and Kakyuu alone. It was a small, non-descript little room that was fairly close to Kakyuu's set of rooms, so it was a place that not many of the other servants or guards would go out of respect for their princess's privacy. There was a balcony that overlooked the northern gardens and the work that had been going on there, and, more importantly, a very specific spot that held dear memories for her, Yaten and Taiki. She had spent many hours on the balcony both before and after Galaxia had attacked Kinmoku, and that she found herself there now, after the news that had just been sprung on them, came as no surprise.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the railing and closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet fragrance from the trees and flowers that floated up from below. With minutes, she heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps coming into the room and walking over to her. Though she tensed in anticipation of a small hand landing on her shoulder or arm, Kakyuu didn't touch her. Instead, the princess merely stepped up next to her and looked out over the gardens, her eyes so distant that Fighter had the feeling the other woman was seeing something entirely different. After a moment, perhaps sensing the weight of Fighter's gaze, Kakyuu turned her head and looked at her. The sympathetic smile on her lips made Fighter want to strike out at something.

"I thought this was what you wanted," Kakyuu said quietly, breaking the silence reluctantly. She'd known that Fighter would be the one who would take this news the hardest and so she had been trying to prepare herself for this conversation. The two of them had always shared a special connection that went beyond the normal bond she shared with the other Starlights. It was the thought of losing Fighter that hurt the most, even though she would miss Healer and Maker with all of her heart.

"It was," said Fighter, her hands tightening around the railing. An unsettled expression came over her face and she sighed, stooping so that she could rest her chin on her arms. "It is. But..."

"I _will_ be alright, Fighter," the princess said gently, her heart twisting. It was one thing to agree to let the Starlights leave; it was another thing entirely to be the one who had to reassure Fighter that it was okay to do so. Yet it had to be her: the words would mean nothing if they came from someone else. "The Ginkei Starlights are loyal and strong. I have the feeling that the five of us will do very well together, though they will never replace you, Maker and Healer in my heart." She reached out and brushed her fingers over Fighter's glove. "I meant what I said. I think it has to be this way no matter how much I wish that it could be different."

"You don't want us to leave," Fighter guessed, guilt crawling over her in waves. There had been a time long ago when she wouldn't have been able to imagine ever wanting to leave Kinmoku and the princess she'd sworn to protect at a young age. But Galaxia's presence on their planet and the subsequent time they'd spent on Earth had changed everything. Having gotten a small taste of a world where no one except for a select few knew her as a senshi, she found that she missed it. Earth had offered them a different lifestyle, one that she was far more suited for than the constant give-and-take of being a Starlight in the royal palace. It didn't help that she'd fallen so deeply in love with Tsukino Usagi that sometimes she couldn't remember what it was like to _not_ be in love with the girl. She wanted to go to Earth; there was no question of that. Oh yes, she wanted that like she wanted nothing else. But at the cost of abandoning their presence and the vows they'd made? The very idea made her feel like she was going to be physically ill.

"No, of course not. You're my senshi, my only friends and the people I count on most." Kakyuu closed her eyes and sighed as a gentle breeze blew, ruffling her hair and tugging at her clothing. It was soothing and she felt more centered by the time she spoke again. "I love you, Fighter. There was once a time when I thought I might even be _in_ love with you." She turned to Fighter and smiled wryly. "After the death of my prince, some part of me had hoped that you might return my feelings. Since there's no one else of royal blood left on Kinmoku, I think that the two of us could have worked something out that would have made everyone happy."

Fighter looked stricken. Though she'd always understood that she and Kakyuu were closer than the others, she'd had no idea that her princess had ever felt that way for her. At one time, the news would have been welcome. She had believed that she'd loved Kakyuu that way once, but that was before she'd gone to Earth and discovered what real love felt like. Usagi had made her realize that her feelings for Kakyuu were borne of reverence and loyalty, not out of the kind of true, passionate, enduring love that she and Usagi now shared. Difficult as it was to acknowledge, she could live without Kakyuu. The same couldn't be said for her odango.

"I'm sorry." The words seemed inadequate for the gravity of the situation, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. "Princess, I... If I could, I..."

"Please don't, Fighter." Kakyuu held up a hand and shook her head. This was what she had been afraid of. "It's not your fault. Princess Serenity can give you something that I can't. I've seen the way she looks at you and it makes me happy that you're so important to her. She can be completely, unfailingly loyal to you. As a part of her family, you will always come first in her life. I can't give you that. My duties as a princess mean that my people will always be the thing I think about the most. I can't give you what you need."

"I feel like I'm letting you down," Fighter admitted, straightening. "I made a vow to protect you forever, until the death, and now we're just walking away."

"I'm letting you," the princess reminded her. "I'm releasing you from your vow. You've served me well, my Starlight, until my death, as I'm sure you remember." A faint smile quirked her lips. "When I died, I gave you to Princess Serenity. I put you under her care and asked that you protect her as best that you could. She loaned you back to me when I returned, but it was always temporary and I understood that. Truthfully, I've been preparing myself for this moment for a long time." She took a deep breath. "I knew that sooner or later she would come for you. It's one of the reasons why I neglected the Ginkei Kingdom for as long as I did. I couldn't face the fact that Prayer, Lover, Giver and Destroyer would one day replace you. And I knew that you were afraid of that so I used it as justification to stay away. That was wrong of me and I regret it. They deserve better and now that they've joined our team, I'm going to do my best to ensure that they receive it."

"If you are as good to them as you were to us, they are very lucky," Fighter said softly, attempting a smile that didn't ring true. Even with all of Kakyuu's reassurances, she still didn't feel right about leaving Kinmoku. But at the same time, the thought of staying on the planet, of letting things remain the way they were, was worse. She would suffocate on Kinmoku and both of them knew it.

Kakyuu smiled at that. "I hope so. And besides," she went on, forcing a light-hearted tone, "I won't be completely alone. This morning at breakfast Galaxia told me that she has very much enjoyed her time on Kinmoku and that she would like to return someday for an extended vacation."

Fighter arched an eyebrow, feeling some of the tension dissipate as she relaxed a little. "Was it our planet she enjoyed or the company?" she asked teasingly. As expected, Kakyuu's cheeks turned a shade of red to rival her hair and Fighter laughed, knowing it was the latter. It was strange to think of her princess becoming involved with someone else, especially when a small part of her still felt a pang at knowing that it could have been her. Stranger still was the knowledge that it had been Galaxia who caught Kakyuu's eye. Yet in some weird way it made sense. "The two of you could do good things together," she observed.

"I don't know that it would ever come to that," Kakyuu huffed with a shake of her head, though there was a small smile playing around her lips. Impulsively, she reached out and took hold of Fighter's shoulders. "Fighter, I want you to promise me that you'll be happy on Earth," she said urgently, looking deeply into the familiar dark blue eyes. "You'll still be a senshi… I couldn't take that away from you even if it were possible. So you might have to fight. But… you will be happy, though, won't you?"

Something softened in Fighter's expression and she twisted fully to face Kakyuu. She took the woman's hands from her shoulders and held them in hers. It struck her that this would be one of the last moments that she ever stood before Kakyuu as her senshi. Come tomorrow morning, she would belong to someone else. That thought made her both happier and sadder than she had ever thought possible. "I can't promise that we will be happy all the time," she said gently. "But I promise we'll try."

The tight knot of pressure inside of Kakyuu's chest eased and she found herself smiling as she squeezed Fighter's hands warmly. "That's all I can ask for. Be happy, Seiya."

An unexpected thud cut Fighter off before she could respond. Both of them turned at the same time and saw a very red-faced Tsukino Usagi backing away from the door. "S-sorry," she stuttered, looking mortified. "I didn't… I mean, I thought…"

"Excellent timing, Serenity," Kakyuu said before the blonde could fumble anymore. "I was just heading out." With one last squeeze, she pulled her hands free of Fighter's and stepped towards the door. Her eyes met with Usagi's, and when the blonde offered her a tentative smile, she returned it, now feeling significantly lighter as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked uncertainly once the other princess was gone. Fighter had turned back to look out at the gardens. She hesitated, wondering if her lover was upset at her intrusion. It hadn't been her intention to eavesdrop or interrupt, but she'd gotten carried away. "I'm sorry for barging in."

"It's alright." With a soft flash of light, Seiya shook her head and held a hand out to her soon-to-be princess. "Come here, Odango."

Usagi stepped closer and gave a little sigh as Seiya's arm slipped around her shoulders and drew her close. "I didn't mean to surprise you in front of anyone like that," she stated in a low voice. "Kakyuu approached me after we talked and asked if it would be alright if she made the announcement. I wanted to tell you privately, but I didn't know how to say no."

Seiya dropped a kiss onto the top of her head and didn't respond. Honestly, she would have preferred that as well, but the moment had passed, the news was out, and there was no point in holding a grudge over it. She rubbed her hand up and down Usagi's shoulder thoughtfully and said, "Odango, before the ceremony tomorrow, would you go somewhere with me? I want to show you something."

"Sure. What is it?" she asked, immediately curious.

"You'll see," said Seiya, closing her eyes and leaning her cheek on Usagi's hair. The blonde pouted but wound her arms around Seiya's waist, apparently willing to let the matter go for the time being. They stood there together for a long time, just watching the sky darken and thinking about the changes the next day would bring.

* * *

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys. This chapter was pretty much inspired when I was asked if I'd ever thought about what Seiya's name used to be when she was a child. Ask and you shall receive, apparently. There's a reason why their last names were all colors, and I could go into it, but it's a long explanation. Suffice it to say that it has to do with your status on Kinmoku and we'll leave it go at that. Enjoy!

Murasaki (purple) Mami (true beauty)  
Kiniro (golden) Youko (sun child)  
Toruko (turquoise) Amaya (night rain)

* * *

Needless to say, Seiya had been expecting a fair amount of opposition when she first broached the topic with Yaten and Taiki the next morning. The ceremony wouldn't be taking place for a few hours yet, so she'd taken the opportunity to track her sisters down, knowing that neither of them would have spent the night with Minako or Ami. Their return to Earth as Usagi's senshi wasn't official, not just yet, and she knew that their romantic lives would remain at a standstill until it was. So she felt perfectly safe in knocking on their doors early that morning and asking them to meet her in her courtyard; Yaten bitched a lot and even Taiki's temper was shorter than usual, but they came, and both of them looked like they wished they hadn't when Seiya spoke.

"I want to take Usagi to visit _that _place."

"Are you crazy?" Yaten said, rubbing her eyes. She was tempted to try to punch Seiya in revenge, but it was too likely that she would fall over if she moved."You dragged me out of bed... for that?"

"I think it's important, Yaten," Seiya replied, hoping that they would be able to understand how much it meant to her. "I'm not doing this because I think it will be a fun trip down memory lane. Believe me; I'd much rather that place be left alone so that none of us ever have to think about it again once we leave. But if we're going to be Usagi's senshi then I think she has the right to know. I've told her a little but I think this would help her understand us even more." And then, when neither girl seemed to be fully convinced, she added, "She's going to be our princess, you know. What is there that we can't share with her of all people?"

Taiki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, a sign that meant she was close to giving in. To be honest, she had seen this coming, though that didn't mean she was thrilled about it. "We haven't been there for almost fifteen years, Seiya," she pointed out. "Do you even remember how to get there?"

"I don't think I could forget even if I wanted to." Sometimes she still traced that path in her nightmares. It had been a more common occurrence when she was younger – now that she was older, she had far worse things haunting her dreams – but it still happened on occasion. "Look, you guys don't have to come. Odango and I can go."

"If you're going then so am I." Pressing her lips into a thin line, Yaten glared at her. Talking about that place had never put her into the best of moods, and she was already over-tired from tossing and turning for hours the night before, so that wasn't helping in the slightest. "But I'm warning you. It better be a short trip, got it?"

Too relieved that they had agreed to argue, Seiya merely nodded. "We'll meet you at the northern exit," she said, striding quickly from the courtyard before either one of them could change their minds. Her heart was pounding fast as she traversed the corridors back to their room, where she knew that Usagi would be getting dressed. Part of her couldn't believe that it had come down to this once more. They'd all sworn not to return after that day, and until now, it had been a promise easily kept. But she couldn't imagine going to Earth without going back one more time, even if it was just to say a final good-bye.

Usagi was waiting for her outside of their room as agreed, dressed in a warm, three-quarter length jacket that was a bit too big for her. She smiled tentatively when she saw Seiya, her usual exuberance put on the backburner since she could sense the heightened tension in the air already. Seiya gave her an absent kiss on the mouth before taking her hand and leading the blonde down to their designated meeting spot. Although Usagi was clearly surprised to see Yaten and Taiki waiting there, she seemed to know enough to not mention it. Instead, she remained silent as the four of them filed out of the safety of the palace and out into the north garden.

Having never really been in that garden before, Usagi looked around curiously as she fell into step behind Taiki and Seiya and beside Yaten. Signs of the construction that had been going on were evident, but it seemed that the workers had temporarily abandoned their posts in lieu of helping to repair the destruction that had been done by the youma. She felt another fizzle of frustration at the thought that Jadeite was successfully undoing all of the hard work that the Kinmokians had put into rebuilding their planet. It just wasn't right and the man _had_ to be stopped, but how? They hadn't seen him for several days now, though the Starlights had reportedly run into several of his youma during their patrols. He was hiding because he wasn't ready to face them, that much was apparent. Was it possible to do something that would flush him out into existence? Was he waiting for something?

_'If only we knew what his plan was,_' she thought, staring down at the ground and focusing on following Seiya's feet. _'I know that we'd be in a much better position to fight him. But I can't think of anything that he would want. This must be about more than just getting revenge by destroying Kinmoku because, even though he said our presence forced him to show his hand early, he hadn't really done all that much._' Usagi had seen exactly what Jadeite and the other Shittenou were capable of. If they could destroy the Moon Kingdom in one night, even Jadeite alone could have wreaked far more havoc on Kinmoku than he had. But for some reason, he hadn't. No, he wanted something more from the planet... but what?

Wearily, she closed her eyes and rubbed her head, wishing that she had more of an idea of what the memories were supposed to have shown her. She felt like she was missing something obvious and it was exasperating. Sure, it was wonderful to have the full knowledge of what had gone on that night, but she didn't understand how that was supposed to help defeat Jadeite. She'd lain awake for hours the night before going over every detail, but nothing was coming to mind and quite honestly, between that and the silver star on her forehead, she had a full blown headache. Fortunately, Seiya had been so distracted by whatever they were going to see that she hadn't asked any questions about the symbols, and for that, Usagi was grateful, because she wasn't entirely sure how to explain everything yet.

"Usagi-chan! Be careful!" A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and Usagi opened her eyes to find herself only a couple of feet away from a sharp drop-off. Seiya and Taiki had turned and she hadn't even noticed because she'd been so preoccupied. If it weren't for Yaten, she would have walked right off the cliff and probably broken an ankle from the twenty foot fall. She forced an awkward, uncomfortable laugh and backed away. Yaten held on until they were a safe distance back.

"Ah, thanks, Yaten-kun. I guess I was half asleep," she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Good thing you were paying attention, huh?"

"Yeah," Yaten said slowly, frowning. "Are you alright?"

The concern in her voice did a better of jerking Usagi back to reality than the possibility of the drop had. She dropped her hands to her sides and took in a slow, deep breath before responding. "Yes and no, I guess. I keep thinking about Jadeite and how much I wish I could punish him for what he's done here." She looked out over the drop at the wild, untamed forest below. "He had no right to bring his fight here to Kinmoku and the fact that he did makes me worried. I know he's got a specific goal in mind but I can't figure out what it is. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Jade green eyes softened. "It's not _just_ on your shoulders," Yaten pointed out, folding her arms. "You have your senshi to help." She hesitated for a moment, obviously uncomfortable, before adding, "And you have us, too."

"Yaten-kun..." Usagi found herself smiling. She wanted very much to reach out and hug Yaten, but she doubted that it would have been welcome. Yaten had always been wary of intimacy in public; it was a major success to get her to submit to a hug in private. Instead she settled for turning her back on the drop, and it didn't escape her notice that Yaten relaxed a little. "I know. Together we'll find a way to win, yeah?"

Looking pleased that Usagi was a little more cheered, Yaten nodded. "Of course," she said confidently. "If we can face someone like Galaxia, that guy will be no problem at all."

"Oi, you two! Come on!" Seiya shouted suddenly.

"We are!" Usagi called back, realizing that while she and Yaten had stopped to talk, Seiya and Taiki hadn't noticed and had kept going. The two of them were at the top of a small hill, looking back down at her and Yaten. She waved to them, then slipped her arm through Yaten's and tugged the silver-haired girl along, half expecting Yaten to pull away. When she didn't, Usagi had to fight back a ridiculously pleased grin and ducked her head when she couldn't. Their friends were waiting patiently for them to catch up, and when she was at the top and looking down at what lay before them, she understood why.

Graves. Three small, sad little graves. Usagi felt her heart skip a beat. Without realizing, she stopped walking, and Yaten had to gently pull her along. The path had mostly grown over, indicating that it had been some time since anyone had been around to visit, and she stumbled her way down the hill, tripping over the occasional stone because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the graves. No, she realized as they got closer, not necessarily graves. Little monuments, nothing more than large polished stones really, with names engraved deeply into the surface of each stone. The writing was poorly done and faded, with deep scratches here and there where the writer had fumbled. Done by a child's hands, she suspected, falling to her knees before the three stones.

All three stones were the same color, a deep shade of white with just a hint of pink. She'd seen a few of the servants in the castle wearing jewellery made from the same substance. Usagi reached out and traced her finger over the names, wondering who they belonged to. Kiniro Youko. Toruko Amaya. Murasaki Mami. None of them were familiar to her, but obviously they meant something if someone had taken the time to do all this. She glanced over her shoulder, intending to put her questions to the three girls standing behind her, and fell silent when she saw the looks on their faces. Yaten was pointedly looking away, her arms folded defensively. Taiki staring into the air above the stones like they didn't exist. And Seiya, meeting her eyes for only a split second before glancing away, wearing an expression that she recognized.

"This is _you_," she said in a sudden flash of understanding, a cold feeling unfurling in her stomach as she glanced back at the stones. She remembered the strange pause when she'd asked about their old names in their bedroom, and how Seiya had purposely steered the conversation in another direction by sharing more information about how Kinmoku's rules towards senshi worked. "These are your old names, aren't they?"

"Yes," Seiya said, as she was the only one who seemed to be capable of speaking. "You asked me whether or not I ever thought about my parents. The answer is no, Odango. When we were about eight years old and had been about the castle for a few years, we decided that thinking about our old lives was too painful. By that time, it had become clear that we were never going to see our families again since we were supposed to focus on the princess." She paused briefly and folded her hands behind her back. "That's when we came up with the idea of creating this spot for the people that we used to be."

"And that way you could _truly_ become the Starlights and not have to think about it anymore," Usagi said softly, struggling against the swell of pity and compassion that wanted to swallow her whole. Oh god, she could just imagine it, those three little girls who would have worked tirelessly at creating their own individual stones, stones which she suspected had been deliberately chosen so as not to have any of their totem colors in common. She could even picture them putting the stones on the ground and saying one last final good-bye to the lives that they had been taken away from. It hurt to think about and she blinked furiously to keep the sudden onslaught of tears back.

"That's right," Seiya confirmed with a weary smile on her face. "That stone" she pointed to the one with the name Kiniro Youko "was for me. The one beside it" Toruko Amaya "was Yaten and then Taiki." Murasaki Mami. "I thought that you might want to see who we used to be before the ceremony."

Yes and no. She had been curious, admittedly, but seeing this lonely spot and knowing what it meant was a blow that she hadn't been expecting, and she couldn't figure out why they had chosen to show her something that was so private. It certainly didn't change anything about how she felt towards them. There was nothing in the galaxy that had the power to do that. Usagi reached out and touched the stones again, tracing her finger over the names for a second time, and suddenly wondered if Kakyuu had ever been brought here. Did the princess know about this place or had it been something sacred and personal for the three of them alone to share? A secret pain that would bind three strangers together and give them the strength to fight when they were young for that kind of life?

_Too _young, her mind amended as the tip of her finger brushed over a particularly shaky A. She tried to imagine being in their position and couldn't. Her childhood had been filled with love, laughter and light, with parents that adored her and a little brother who drove her crazy and no more responsibility than the homework that the school sent her home with. Light years away from what they'd gone through. It was a wonder that the Starlights weren't rejecting the idea of being senshi altogether.

But they weren't. If the citizens of Kinmoku had treated them a little better, they probably would have never considered leaving. All of the times that she had complained and whined about being a senshi, the times she had threatened to quit when she was younger, flashed through her mind again. Usagi furrowed her brow and licked her lips before she stood up. "You're so much better than me," she said softly, the comment made more to herself than to the others.

"What?" Yaten, who was the closest, stared at her. "_What_ did you say?"

Usagi turned, looking at them with new eyes. All of a sudden, she could understand things that had been a mystery before, like Seiya's desire for attention even when it came from perfect strangers, or Yaten's tendency to keep people at a distance until she was sure that they wouldn't leave, or Taiki's dependency on science and logic, things that never changed. She wanted to throw her arms around them but she restrained herself, uncertain as to whether the gesture would be welcomed.

"You're _amazing_," she said instead, knowing that her original comment would probably not be received well. "With every new thing I learn about you and your pasts, it blows me away. You don't even hate her for it, do you? Not even a little." Even as she spoke, she didn't need to have it confirmed to know it was the truth.

"She's our princess," Taiki said simply, like that was everything. But it was the way she said that it tipped Usagi off - and suddenly she _got _it.

"_Oh_," she whispered. What was buried here was _more_ than their past lives. It was the anger, the bitterness, the regrets over having been chosen for the role of a senshi. Buried and forgotten so that it wouldn't poison their feelings towards their princess and the duties they'd accepted on her behalf. Forcing yourself to forget so that you could try to be happy; she'd been there before. It never really worked. She studied their faces carefully and gradually understood that their time on Earth and the subsequent years on Kinmoku had been bringing back the very things they'd tried so hard to forget.

"It's not like that," Yaten said sharply, except that it was.

Usagi folded her arms across her stomach, taking no offence because she recognized the defensive tone for what it was. "You know, when I first became a senshi, I really hated it," she said in her very best attempt at being casual. "I didn't like fighting at all and I couldn't understand why it was falling on my shoulders to take care of Earth instead of someone else's." She stared down at the ground, realizing that it was more difficult to talk about than she'd thought it would be. Sometimes she still wondered why it had to be her. "Luna told me that it was my destiny, and sometimes I hated her for being the one who made me do it. But that didn't mean I loved or respected her any less. There's no shame in _not _wanting to be a senshi."

Seiya stiffened. "This was our destiny. _Your _destiny," she reminded Usagi.

"Yes, well, it was also my destiny to marry Mamo-chan, and look how that worked out?" Usagi said with a wry smile. "My point is I'm sure that if you guys had talked to Princess Kakyuu, she probably would have understood. There must be times that she disliked being a princess just as much as you hated being senshi." She wanted to say more, to tell them that it hadn't been necessary for them to try to be so perfect, but she swallowed the words. Kinmoku was a different world and what she would never ask them to do was not necessarily what Kinmoku wouldn't ask them to do.

"She's our princess," Taiki repeated gently, like Usagi hadn't heard the words the first time. "You don't understand Usagi-chan. Princess Kakyuu... it was our job was to protect her. We weren't supposed to be friends with her. Over the years, it just sort of... happened." She made a face at being unable to find the words to correctly express what had gone on. "But when we were younger, we didn't think of her that way. She was just the princess and that was it."

"I hope you know that if you ever think of me that way, I'm going to push you into the nearest lake," Usagi told them flatly, the hair on the back of her neck prickling. "I get enough of that from Haruka-san and Michiru-san. I don't need to hear it from you."

Jade eyes glinted with mischief. "So that does mean we _shouldn't_ call you "Princess" all the time?" Yaten asked in mock surprise, tilting her head in a way that made an internal alarm go off inside Usagi's head.

"Yes!" she said instantly, hoping to cut Yaten off at the pass. "I don't want to be your princess. I mean, I do, but not like that." God, in some ways, it was like talking to a younger Haruka and Michiru all over again. She hadn't expected for this to be an issue - hadn't realized that the Starlights might want to know what the boundaries were. How did she explain that there weren't any? "Please act just the way you always would. You're my friends. I love you just the way you are." Her eyes moved over their faces desperately, searching for a hint that they had understood what she was trying to say.

It was Yaten who finally broke down and smirked. "None of us thought that you would be," she said patiently, aiming an elbow at Seiya's midsection. "It's your girlfriend who insisted that we show you this place. _I_ wanted to forget that it existed." She dodged Seiya's retaliatory slap and quickly stepped to the other side of Taiki, who just rolled her eyes. "Now you know we're used to saying good-bye."

Even though it was meant as a casual comment, it made a lump swell in Usagi's throat, and she had to swallow several times before she could speak. "You're okay with the ceremony, then?" she asked hesitantly. She'd assumed that the Starlights wanted to come to Earth. After all, each of them had made that clear to her in their own way. But she knew very well the difference between imagining something and having it really happen. Marrying Mamoru had sounded like a thrilling idea until the time came for her to walk down the aisle.

Seiya nodded and, for the first time since they had come into the clearing, reached out. Usagi took her hand and intertwined their fingers, feeling the hard knot easing inside of her chest at the automatic comfort the gesture gave. She felt like she knew the Starlights better now, could understand them in ways that she hadn't, and though it was hard to come to terms with what she'd learned, she was pleased that they had been willing to share that part of their past with her. Quickly, in a move too fast for Yaten to protest, she stepped forward and caught the silver-haired girl in a one-armed hug for a few minutes before letting go and doing the same to Taiki. Yaten scowled and Taiki sighed but both of them submitted with a surprising amount of patience.

"It will be nice, you know," Taiki said once Usagi had released her. "To not have to listen to Seiya moan about the fact that she misses ice cream."

"Hey!" Seiya protested, but she was smiling, the first true, entirely un-haunted smile that had touched her lips since they'd left Earth five long years ago. "I'm not the only one who has missed certain things and you know it." With her free hand, she reached into her pocket and – to Usagi's surprise and curiosity – drew out three golden rings. Usagi squinted at them, realizing that the rings were simple gold bands that had been adorned with two stones each: a peridot, an amethyst, and a blue-gray gem she didn't recognize, all paired up with a good sized ruby.

"No, but you're the most annoying about it," Yaten pointed out, easily snagging the ring that had been topped with a peridot and a ruby. She stepped forward and, grimacing deeply at the thought of getting her feet dirty, reluctantly dug a small hole in the ground with the tip of her boot. Then she dropped the ring in the hole and smoothed the dirt back over it. Seiya copied her actions with the blue-gray gem and ruby ring and Taiki did the same with the amethyst and ruby ring. Usagi watched them, feeling increasingly bewildered and realizing that she had missed out on something at some point.

"Princess Kakyuu gave us those when we were ten years old," Taiki explained, dusting her hands together and rolling her eyes as Yaten leaned down and fussily cleaned some dirt off of the sole of her boot. "It was a gift for us on the day of her official crowning as Princess of the Tankei Kingdom. They were meant to be a symbol of the fact that we were her senshi, a physical representation of our bond. She'll have had four more made by now for the Ginkei Senshi. I expect she'll give them out when she becomes Queen of Kinmoku."

Usagi nodded silently, absorbing this information and realizing that the true reason the Starlights had chosen to come here was so that they could say good-bye to yet another part of themselves that they would be leaving behind. It made her heart ache. "I think they'll be good for her," she said quietly. "The Ginkei Starlights, I mean. They need someone like Princess Kakyuu."

An arm was slung around her shoulders and Seiya kissed the top of her head. For the first time, her mind was clear of distractions and problems, and she noticed the silver star on Usagi's forehead. Her expression became puzzled. "Odango, what's this? And now that I think about it, why have I got a crescent moon on my forehead?"

"Err..." Usagi said, thrown by the sudden change in subject. Yaten and Taiki both turned to look at her curiously - clearly it was something they had been wondering about as well. "I'm sure there's a very good answer to your question, Sei-chan... But you see the thing is... Err... That is - I don't exactly know."

"You don't know," Seiya repeated in disbelief, automatically tightening her grip when Usagi tried to squirm free. The blonde took a deep breath and tried to smile, realizing that it had probably been somewhat foolish to come out here with the three of them where there were no distractions. Except for Chibi-Usa, no one had asked her about the silver star on her forehead yet, and even Chibi-Usa had dropped the issue after her initial question. Ami and Minako - though curious - had saved their questions for later, Chibi-Chibi had just seemed enormously pleased, and Hotaru had been dragged aside by Chibi-Usa and then Usagi had been treated to three huge smiles and no answers even though she'd asked repeatedly. It seemed that Chibi-Usa had figured it out but wasn't inclined to share the answer. The Ginkei Starlights hadn't noticed and Galaxia and Kakyuu had been too polite to ask, and to sum it all up... she had no damned idea.

"No," she said apologetically. "I think Chibi-Usa knows... but she won't tell me."

There was a very long pause during which Seiya just stared at her. Then the taller girl groaned and put a hand to her face. "Why me?" she muttered, shaking her head ruefully. "Was it your mother?"

"Possibly," Usagi allowed, tilting her head to the side in thought. It hadn't escaped her notice that the symbols had appeared where Queen Serenity had kissed them. But that didn't make a lot of sense - why a silver crescent moon for Seiya? And why a silver star, of all things, for her? There had to be some meaning behind them that she didn't understand, that much was obvious, but what?

"Your mother?" Taiki echoed, her eyes darting between the two of them. From the look on her face, she wanted to laugh, but she seemed to realize that it wouldn't have been received well and was - thankfully - holding back the urge. "Did you go and visit her when you returned to Earth?"

"Not my Earth mother," Usagi said patiently, realizing that all three of them had been successfully distracted from the melancholy of the stones and what they'd just done. Still trapped within the protective circle of Seiya's arm, she edged backwards, guessing that they would follow. She was right. Slowly, they began walking back up the hill. "You remember what Ami-chan and Minako-chan told you about the Silver Millennium? My mother, Queen Serenity, died to save us, but her spirit still watches over me. Every once in a while she appears to me just so that she can make my life more difficult." She pouted.

"I'll say." Wearing a morose expression, Seiya rubbed her forehead, irritated that she couldn't feel the mark that she knew was there.

"You're her mother. Can't you _make_ Chibi-Usa tell you?" said Yaten.

It was hard not to laugh out loud at the idea of making Chibi-Usa do _anything_ she didn't want to do. The kid had gotten more than her fair share of stubbornness from both Usagi and Mamoru and she knew how to use it. "I don't think so. If she doesn't want to tell me, she'll pull the 'it could mess up your future' card to make me back off. But…" Usagi's eyes widened slightly as something - or rather, someone occurred to her. She hadn't even stopped to consider asking Diana what the symbols meant, but if Chibi-Usa knew, there was an excellent chance that her guardian would too.

"What is it?" Seiya asked, realizing that she'd just thought of something.

"I have to go," Usagi replied, pressing a quick kiss against Seiya's mouth. "I'll see you back at the palace for the ceremony this afternoon. Bye!" Without giving Seiya a chance to say anything else, she turned and darted off, disappearing into the brush like a strangely coloured, none too graceful bird. Seiya watched her go and shook her head, more amused than anything.

"At least our lives will never be boring," she said.

Yaten said, "That was the least of my concerns." And Taiki nodded in agreement.

The three of them turned as one and gave a last look down at the lonely stones. It was a largely peaceful scene and, because it was so close to the castle, it would probably stay that way for a long time. Seiya realized that she liked that: liked the thought that she and her sisters would be leaving a mark of some kind on the planet that they fought so hard and so long for. She wasn't sure what Usagi had gained from seeing the stones, but she felt the better for having shown the blonde a part of her past. It made her feel as though she and Usagi understood each other that much more.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" she asked.

"We've been waiting for this for five years, Seiya. Don't back down now," said Yaten, folding her arms across her chest. She licked her lips and smiled slightly at the hint of strawberry that still lingered there even though it had been a night since Minako's kiss. "Let's go do this stupid ceremony, alright?"

Seiya smirked. "Anxious to get back to Minako?" she teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tossing her silver hair over one shoulder, Yaten flounced away, leaving her chuckling sisters behind her. She and Minako hadn't really talked yet, not until it was completely official, but she couldn't deny that thoughts of the blonde made her heart pound in anticipation. "Come on, you two! Hurry up!"

"Let's go before she comes back," Taiki said, grinning. Seiya just shook her head and linked their arms together as they began making their way down the hill, leaving the three lonely stones and buried rings behind.

* * *

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I know that there has been a lot of curiosity over the star and moon symbols and guess what? This week your questions will be answered! I'm sure that it's probably pretty predictable but… I did my best, let's put it that way? Sometimes I feel like this story is just running away with itself and I can only tag along for the ride. Enjoy!

* * *

The room was large, bright and airy, decorated in every shade of blue and violet that the mind could conceive of, and had a large set of glass doors that led to a balcony on the far side of the room. Two bookcases lined either side of the doors, in easy reach for someone who might want to sit outside with a good book. In the middle of the room was an enormous, _extremely_ comfortable bed with mounds of pale green and white pillows. It was exactly the kind of bedroom that Mizuno Ami had always dreamed of, with one exception. The blonde bombshell currently spread across her covers was not included in her fantasies, just the reality.

"Minako-chan," she said with a sigh, leaning against the open balcony door and folding her arms. So much for a peaceful morning spent outside reading. Ami took her glasses off and shook her head when Minako rolled over with a dramatic moan and buried her face in the pillows in response. In spite of her annoyance, she was unable to keep the smile from her face when she spoke. "Usagi-chan and Yaten-kun are probably looking for you, you know. What are you doing here?"

"I can't come visit one of my best friends?" Minako said, her voice muffled by the pillows. Finally, she looked up, blonde hair hanging in her face. "Sorry, Ami-chan, I know you were probably reading but I just needed to get away for a minute."

Ami sighed, casting a longing look over her shoulder at both her drink and the fascinating book she had been partway through. It had begun as a nice distraction from the fact that Taiki still hadn't come to talk to her but had quickly evolved into a very nice way to pass the time. "It's alright," she said reluctantly, stepping further into the room. She left the balcony doors open to let the cool, sweet breeze into the room. "I'm guessing by the way you blasted in here that Yaten-kun hasn't spoken to you yet."

"No. She took off as soon as Usagi-chan left last night and when I tried to track her down, I couldn't find her. I think she's avoiding me." Minako looked truly miserable.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything," Ami said gently, feeling a pang. The conversation was hitting a little closer to home than she wanted to admit. Taiki had done much the same, though Ami hadn't tried to find her that morning. She'd taken the hint the night before and decided that she would much rather wait for Taiki to come find her instead of the other way around.

"I don't either," Minako admitted after a long pause, rolling over onto her back. "I think she's waiting for it to become really truly official. I kind of know how she feels, like it could be snatched out from under us at any minute. But at the same time it bothers me." She huffed out a breath and shook her head. "Of all the people I could have ever chosen to fall in love with…"

"Surely you of all people should know that you don't get to pick, Miss Goddess of Love. Isn't that what led us here in the first place?" Ami pointed out, perching on the edge of the bed. She crossed one of her legs over the other and picked up her handheld Mercury computer, scanning the small screen idly. The readings hadn't changed since the last she had checked; the computer consistently reported that Jadeite had been stealing large amounts of energy from Kinmoku, which explained why some parts of the planet, especially the Ginkei Kingdom, had been so slow to recover. But she was no closer to knowing what the energy was for.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it." Throwing her arms over her head in a luxurious stretch, Minako finally sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Kinmoku is really beautiful, but I can't wait to go home," she said, her voice hushed. "I miss Earth."

"You're homesick, Minako-chan. There's nothing wrong with that." As a matter of fact, Ami knew exactly how she felt. Kinmoku had been an exotic vision at first, and it was thrilling to compile so much new information, but she was starting to miss the familiar sights and sounds of Earth, and she would have preferred to pick Taiki's brain in a comfy little café on Earth. She looked up from her computer. "I'm a little homesick, too. I wouldn't say that to Princess Kakyuu or the Starlights because they've been so kind about letting us impose, but I'll be glad when Jadeite has been taken care of and we can go home."

Minako made a frustrated sound. "Lord knows how long that will take. We haven't seen the bastard in days. It's like he's too scared to come out and fight us. Which, you know, considering how awesome we are I can understand, but…"

"It's not like him," Ami concluded, anxiety making her stomach flutter. The Jadeite they had fought in the past had been confident and brash with his ability to show 'little girls' their place. Of course, there was a chance that he had learned his lesson, but considering that they still hadn't actually beaten him yet, she didn't think that was likely. Jadeite was too headstrong for that. His continual absence was a very _bad _thing.

"Exactly. I mean, I don't even know much about him beyond what I remember and what you guys told me and I know that." The blonde scowled. "It's not about random destruction. The bastard's planning something and if he doesn't act soon, I'm worried that it could become a serious problem. Usagi-chan won't want to leave Kinmoku as long as he's around, but how much longer can we afford to stay here? Sooner or later Mamoru-san and the others won't be able to make excuses for her any more. After all, she basically ran off without a word to anyone." The bitterness in her voice made Minako's blue eyes widen. She hadn't realized she still felt so sour towards her princess.

Ami looked surprised as well, but she tactfully didn't comment. "If worse comes to worse, we might have to trust in the abilities of Princess Kakyuu and the others," she said. "We may not have a choice. But the Ginkei Starlights seem to be strong. I'm sure that they could take care of Jadeite…" Her voice trailed off and the two girls exchanged long looks. Neither of them was sure that _they_ would be able to handle Jadeite without Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, so what chance would the Ginkei Starlights have?

Eventually, Minako sighed and rested her chin on her knees. "Sometimes I still can't believe it," she said wonderingly. "Only Usagi-chan would have been able to change the future like this."

That was probably a good thing, Ami thought, though she didn't say as much out loud. The world would be a chaotic place if everyone had that ability. At least Usagi, even if she didn't always do the right thing, would never intentionally hurt someone. There were a lot of people who would take blatant advantage of that kind of power and try to change things out of a selfish desire to suit themselves. Usagi had done what she did out of love, and, with any luck, the future wouldn't be too damaged. She glanced up, intending to share that theory, but then the door flew open and the devil herself burst inside.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelped as Usagi threw herself face down on Ami's bed. "What are you doing here? I thought you went out with Seiya this morning."

A strange look flashed over Usagi's face when she glanced up, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come and she propped herself up and shook her head. "I was. I mean, I did. I came back because I needed to talk to Diana. I thought she might know what this means." She rubbed the star on her forehead idly. "Chibi-Usa won't tell me. Says I'll find out when I'm supposed to and laughs."

Minako couldn't help grinning. "Oh my god, she is _so_ your daughter," she said, laughing and raising her hands to block the pillow that Usagi whipped at her. "Ouch! Okay, okay, so what did Diana say?" She had noticed the silver star the day before - it was impossible not to - but when Usagi had sent her a pleading look, she'd refrained from asking questions in front of anyone else. Then there had never been a chance to get Usagi alone. Now that it seemed the petite blonde actually knew what was going on, she was dying of curiosity.

"Apparently it's an old tradition from the Silver Millennium and she wouldn't say anything else," Usagi mumbled, disappointed. "She said that I should ask Luna and Artemis, but they're on Earth and I can't go there now." Her face twisted with frustration. "The ceremony begins in less than two hours and I'll be exhausted if I teleport to Earth and back. I've tried getting in contact with my mother, but she's not answering."

"Maybe you can just wait until afterwards," Ami suggested practically.

Usagi whined, "I don't want to! Ami-chan, what if it's really important? What if it messes up the ceremony and something goes wrong?" It was obvious that she had been giving this a lot of thought. "I_ have_ to know why I have a silver star and Seiya has a silver crescent moon. There's got to be _someone_ who can tell me." She paused for a moment. "Maybe I can lock Chibi-Usa in her bedroom until she gives in."

"Usagi-chan!" Ami gave her one of those mildly reproving looks that she was so good at. Usagi pouted and folded her arms.

"Hmm…" Minako tilted her head and rubbed her chin in thought, trying to think of anyone else who might know the answer. It was a surprisingly small list considering that most of the senshi didn't remember the Silver Millennium that well. Then it struck her, and she clapped her hands with an excited yelp. "I've got it! If Luna and Artemis know, Sailor Pluto will, too. She knows everything about the Silver Millennium. You can talk to her."

"Great idea, except Setsuna-san is back on Earth. I guess I could try going to the Time Gates, but I really hate that place. It gives me the creeps." Usagi shivered and rubbed her arms. "And again, it might take too much time. I really don't want to be late."

"There's a much easier way." Minako beamed. "You can borrow the Luna Ball."

For a couple of seconds, Usagi just stared at her. Then, slowly, a delighted smile crept across her face. "V-chan, that's _brilliant_!" She never would have thought of using the Luna Ball to contact Sailor Pluto. "Do you think it would still work? Didn't the Luna Ball connect to Sailor Pluto of the future?"

"Knowing Pluto, she probably made sure Chibi-Usa-chan could contact her at any time," said Minako. Everyone knew how fond Setsuna was of the little princess. "It's worth a shot if you can get it away from Chibi-Usa-chan long enough."

"This is great." Big blue eyes gleaming, Usagi slipped off of the bed and stood up. "Who wants to come with me and help?" she asked.

Ami fought back a smile. "You two go ahead," she said with a shake of her head. "I have some things I want to do around here." Plus, she didn't relish the thought of being caught by Chibi-Usa. The pre-teen could be a holy terror when she wanted to be, and she had some of the wickedest ideas when it comes to pranks of anyone Ami had ever met.

"I'll come." Relieved for a distraction, Minako jumped off of the bed and caught up to her princess. They hurried out of the room together, a whirlwind of blonde, leaving Ami behind. Unable to repress her smile any longer, she got up and closed the door. She hadn't said so to Usagi, but she had a good idea of what those two symbols might mean. If she was right, she wasn't sure she wanted to be around when Usagi found out, as there was a good chance that the girl was going to have something that closely resembled a panic attack. No, she would wait and monitor her computer and enjoy the thought that in a few short hours, the rest of their lives would be hopefully set in stone - and this time, she could only be happy about it.

**TLYM**

A few short hours before the ceremony was due to begin, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa took Chibi-Chibi outside to get some fresh air - and to get out of the way of the servants who were rushing to do a last minute cleaning of the castle. Cupping a hand over her eyes, Chibi-Usa surveyed her sisters with a critical eye, admiring the way that the flowing violet gown complimented Hotaru's curves. It made her smirk to think that if any of the children who used to tease Hotaru so cruelly could have seen the teenager now, they likely would have swallowed their tongues. Standing amongst a veritable forest of colorful bushes, flowers and trees, Hotaru looked like some exotic goddess. The pale gown perfectly complimented the deeper purple of her eyes and made her dark hair stand out. If she'd been holding her glaive, she would have been the perfect combination of beautiful and dangerous. Chibi-Usa smiled to herself. Hotaru had changed a lot during their time apart; no longer was she the shy, timid girl that let everyone run over her. Five years being raised by four of the strongest women Chibi-Usa knew had gone a long way towards fixing that.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, why are you looking at me like that?" Hotaru twisted around and narrowed her eyes slightly, a little unnerved. She'd been aware of Chibi-Usa's persistent gaze on her back for the past several minutes, but at first she had dismissed it as her friend staring off into space. But now she was pretty sure that Chibi-Usa was actually looking at her. "Is there a bug on me? Has my dress got a rip in it?"

"No, you're fine, I was just thinking, that's all." Chibi-Usa blinked and glanced away, checking instinctively to make sure that Chibi-Chibi was still close. The child had been dressed in a silver gown and her hair had been tied into the heart-shaped odango she so favored. There was even a chain of little white flowers that Hotaru had laced together resting on her head. In all honesty, she looked utterly adorable. Between Hotaru's natural beauty and Chibi-Chibi's cuteness, sometimes she felt like there way just no way to compete.

"Thinking about what?" Hotaru asked, drawing Chibi-Usa's attention back to her.

"Nothing in particular." Slender fingers closing around the Crystal Key that would forever hang around her neck, Chibi-Usa tossed her a confident grin. "What do you think, Taru-chan? Should I wear that dress that the tailor brought to me?"

Hotaru looked puzzle, but after a moment she smiled. "It would be nice if you matched Mama."

Chibi-Usa privately agreed. With a flick of her fingers, she summoned the Luna Ball from where she normally kept it safely hidden away. Using the palm of her hand, she began to dribble with it. Once, twice, three times, and then she slammed it against the ground and allowed it to bounce high. "Luna Ball, Kitty Magic!" she shouted. Pink smoke burst out from the ball, drifting down to cover her body. Hotaru instinctively shielded her mouth against the overly sweet-smelling fumes and shut her eyes until the wind had carried it all away. Only then did she look at her best friend, or rather at Princess Lady Serenity.

"Nice," she said with an approving nod, admiring the soft white gown and how perfectly it fit Chibi-Usa's body. The sole difference was a small gold tiara that matched gold embroidery on her dress, which was perched between Chibi-Usa's cone-shaped odango. Her pink crystal had been affixed to the tiara and it fairly glowed in the brilliant light, sparkling with power. "You look just like Mama."

"I agree." Both girls jumped at the sudden voice. "You look beautiful, Chibi-Usa, very mature." Usagi shook her head and elbowed Minako. "Sometimes I look at you and wonder where that bratty little kid who used to drive me nuts went."

The pink-haired girl grinned. "She's still here. Want me to prove it?"

"No!" Minako groaned instantly, tucking her hair behind one ear. "Oh god you two, _please _don't start."

Usagi just laughed before looking around. Her amusement faded. "Where's your sister?" she asked.

"She's right - uh oh." Chibi-Usa stared at the spot where Chibi-Chibi had just been with wide eyes. How had the little girl slipped away so quickly? She'd literally looked at Chibi-Chibi not more than a minute or two ago! "Where… she was right there, I swear!"

"She's gone?" Hotaru spun around and started looking around frantically. "Chibi-Chibi! Where did you go? Chibi-Chibi!"

"That kid has totally inherited your speed," Minako muttered with a smirk and a nudge to Usagi's ribs. "Come on, girls. Let's go see if we can track her down before she wanders too far off."

"I'll go back towards the castle. Maybe she decided to visit Seiya," said Usagi, casually putting a foot down in front of the Luna Ball so that it wouldn't follow Chibi-Usa. Minako shot her a wink and started herding Chibi-Usa and Hotaru off in the opposite direction. Neither of the two girls felt overly concerned; within five minutes, Minako knew that they would find Chibi-Chibi sitting peacefully in a field of wildflowers exactly where she and Usagi had spotted her not five minutes before. Chibi-Chibi had a bad habit for wandering off, but she never went far, and the extra handful of minutes it would take to coax Chibi-Chibi away from the flowers would give Usagi just enough time to use the Luna Ball to talk to Setsuna.

The second they were out of sight, she knelt and scooped up the ball. Gently, just like she'd seen Chibi-Usa do a hundred times when they were younger, she touched the little pink nose and watched one of the eyes go fuzzy with static. "Setsuna-san? Can you hear me?" she asked.

The screen blinked in and out a few times before a miniature version of Sailor Pluto appeared. "Princess?" she asked quizzically, looking confused. "Where is Small Lady?"

"Around," Usagi said dismissively, waving her hand. "That's not why I called you. Setsuna-san, I have to ask you a question and I really need you to answer me. A few nights ago, Seiya and I spoke to Queen Serenity in a dream. When we woke up, Seiya had a silver crescent moon on her forehead and I had a silver star on mine." She touched her forehead self-consciously. "Please, what does it mean? Chibi-Usa and Diana won't tell me."

Pluto chuckled, the worry draining out of her shoulders. "Is that all? I thought that perhaps something was wrong."

"There will be if you don't tell me," the blonde threatened. "I feel like everyone is keeping secrets from me and I don't like it."

"I'm not surprised that Small Lady didn't want to tell you," Pluto said gently. "It's a very old tradition, your highness, dating from the Silver Millennium. However, it never happened between Neo-Queen Serenity or King Endymion and it was always something of a sore spot in their marriage; one of the few things that could cause the two of them to get into a fight. I expect it doesn't hold pleasant memories for her."

Usagi blinked at that and frowned, feeling guilty for having badgered her daughter so much. "Is it dangerous?" she asked hesitantly, still not sure what exactly 'it' was.

"No, Usagi-chan, it's not dangerous," Pluto replied, still sounding very amused. "I take it that your time on Kinmoku has proved fruitful and that the Starlights will be returning back home with you?" At Usagi's nod, she continued, "And I suspect, judging by your last visit and the fact that you still seem to be very happy, that you and Kou Seiya have not been shy when it comes to declaring your feelings for each other and acting on them." Usagi's face flamed red and Pluto took that as an affirmative. Her smile only widened. "It's not a bad thing, Princess, and certainly nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm very pleased for you. That mark on your forehead is a symbol of the life you will share together."

There was a long pause. "Sorry?" Usagi asked finally, mindful of the fact that she didn't have much longer before Minako and the others returned. This was no time for Pluto to be dancing around the subject. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"During the Silver Millennium there were certain courtship rituals that had to be respected," Pluto told her. "Children, especially those from the royal families, rarely married for love but for political reasons. One of the few exceptions to that rule was you and Prince Endymion. The general opinion was that your mother was very lax with you because she approved of and encouraged your relationship instead of trying to find out a more suitable man. I believe that the queen hoped a bond would form between the two of you and prove everyone wrong, though it never did." She paused briefly and then sighed. "Of course, bonds did not form between every couple, and not having a bond was not a sign that you were not well suited to each other."

"A bond? Pluto, you're confusing me even more!" She pouted, trying hard not to whine, but it was difficult. Why did everyone have to be so needlessly cryptic? Why couldn't they just come out and say it?

"Yes. Those marks symbolize an engagement, a promise that you love each other and will be together for the rest of your lives," the older senshi answered.

Usagi froze. "E-engagement?" she squeaked. Okay, maybe she'd liked it better when Pluto was being mysterious. "But I... But Seiya... What... How?"

"During the courtship process, after the parents had given their permission for the wedding to take place, their partner's symbol would show up somewhere on their body," Pluto explained. "In the past, it would have been initiated by a small ceremony, but in your case, the ginzuishou would have reacted to your mother's approval and instigated it. You have a star because that is Seiya's symbol, and she has a crescent moon because that is your symbol. The silver is a mark of the purity and strength of your love, the highest level that could have been attained. You have formed a bond that is unbreakable. Congratulations, my princess. There are many who would be very envious of you."

For several moments, the blonde just stared, too shocked and overwhelmed by what she'd heard to form a response. "Thank you," she managed to squeak at last, her mind spinning. Seiya didn't have parents anymore; she'd laid Kiniro Youko and everything related, including her family, to rest years ago. Once Queen Serenity had given her approval, the ginzuishou must have taken it as a sign that they were prepared to go on to the next step of their 'courtship'. It was a good thing she was kneeling because she might have fallen otherwise. "When will it go away?" She was struck with the sudden, panic inducing thought that the symbols might be there forever. Pluto must have known what she was thinking because the woman laughed softly.

"Relax, Princess. As soon as you two take the next step, your symbols will vanish if that's what you desire. Some people chose to bear their partner's symbol even after the wedding, but obviously it's not a requirement."

"What's the next step, then?" Usagi really hoped it wasn't marriage. Neither she nor Seiya were ready for that.

"It involves an exchange of some physical symbol of your love, a sign that you both agree to the marriage," Pluto explained. "Traditionally the item was an engagement ring or something along those lines, given to each other with a little ceremony, but in your case, it could be something much simpler."

An engagement ring. She looked down at her bare finger, remembering the promise ring that Mamoru had given to her so long ago. God, she'd been so excited and happy to get it. It had held her together after he left, and she'd spent hours imagining her wedding, only for it to blow up in her face. Was she ready to make that kind of promise to Seiya? Much as she loved the other girl, Usagi just didn't know. "And if we don't take that step, the symbols will just… stay there."

"You can try asking the ginzuishou to make them disappear, but this is a very old tradition that has been ingrained in the crystal for generations." There was genuine remorse in the deep, dark eyes. "There is a chance that it will not obey your command."

"Of course," Usagi muttered, "because this would be too easy otherwise. Alright, Pluto, thank you for your help. Goodbye." She watched as the fuzzy image of the woman curtsied before the screen blinked out and returned to the image of the Luna Ball's eye. Then she groaned and she set the Luna Ball back down on the ground before huddling into a little ball, her hands cupping her head. What would Seiya think when she broke the news that they were essentially engaged? Usagi didn't know how such things were handled on Kinmoku, but she was willing to bet that people probably_ asked_ first.

"So now you know."

Usagi jumped and accidentally kicked the Luna Ball with her foot. It rolled down a little hill and came to rest at the feet of Princess Lady Serenity. The younger girl was wearing an amused smile as she bent down and picked up her ball, clutching it loosely to her chest and not seeming to mind that it was dirty. "I guess you thought I wouldn't notice," she went on, using her thumb to rub a way a smudge on the Luna Ball's right ear. "Mother made it so that I would always be able to tell when Luna Ball was being used. I figured out what you were going to do as soon as I felt you turn it on, but I thought, that's alright. I knew that Puu would be able to explain it so much better than I could."

"I'm sorry. I should have asked your permission first." Straightening up, Usagi looked at her daughter, wondering what Chibi-Usa saw when she gazed back. Was it painful for her to see the silver star and know what it meant? In spite of the fact that she had welcomed Usagi's relationship with Seiya, did she resent the fact that the same bond had never been achieved between her parents? What she was thinking must have been visible on her face, because Chibi-Usa sighed and shook her head.

"It used to bother me," she admitted. "I'll be honest with you about that. When I was younger, Aunt Mercury taught me a lot about the Silver Millennium. Puu helped with details that no one else could remember. They thought it was important that the old traditions survived. I can still remember when they told me…" She trailed off and smiled to herself, caught up in a private memory for just a moment. "It was soon after I came back from helping you fight Nehelania, and I was telling Mother all about Helios and asking whether she thought he might someday come to court me." Her cheeks pinked slightly before she looked down. "The look on her face… she made an excuse to get away from me after that and I went straight to Puu to ask what was wrong. That's when she told me about the courting rituals of the Moon Kingdom and explained that the bond between Mother and Father had never come into fruition. Somehow their occasional fights and the time that Mother spent alone in her garden made more sense after that."

"Were there a lot of them? Fights, I mean." Usagi shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't help wondering if the reason that a bond had failed to form between Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion was because of Serenity's lingering feelings for Seiya.

"No. They were very careful about that," Chibi-Usa replied. "Maybe behind closed doors, when I wasn't around." She looked up at Usagi. "My mother… she told me about Galaxia once, you know."

"She did?" Blue eyes widened in surprise. "You never told me that."

"I was very young and pretty sick at the time. I don't even remember the whole story. I just remember waking up to find her sitting beside my bed, and when I asked her to tell me a story, she must have been thinking about the Starlights. Most of it faded in and out because I was so tired, but I don't know how I forgot her telling me about the lonely sailor senshi who locked darkness itself into her body so that she could protect the galaxy." Her blue eyes danced with amusement. "And about the Messiah that eventually set her free."

A light blush spread across Usagi's cheeks. "Chibi-Usa…"

"I didn't remember that until I heard you talking to Puu just now," she went on. "When she said that I didn't want to tell you because it brought up bad memories for me, that's what made me think about it. Because that night my parents got into the biggest argument that they'd ever had, one of the few times they did fight when I was around, though I doubt they knew I was there. I think it was because my mother had been talking about the Starlights." Chibi-Usa paused and studied Usagi thoughtfully. "Even then, Neo-Queen Serenity was in love with her."

"I wish things could have been different. I really do," said Usagi, hoping with all of her heart that Chibi-Usa knew just how much that was true. If she could have stopped herself from falling for Seiya… but there were some things that time couldn't change.

Chibi-Usa let go of the Luna Ball. Instead of falling to the ground, it hovered by her side. "I know you do," she said softly. "What do you think Seiya will say when you tell the truth?"

Startled by the abrupt change in subject, Usagi just blinked for a moment. She didn't know how to respond to the question and for a moment she floundered uncertainly. Before she could come up with an appropriate response, the distant sounds of crashing and screaming reached their ears. Her head whipped around in surprise and a gasp caught in her throat at the sight of a familiar man hovering above the Tankei Palace, directing legions of shadows to attack and destroy. Jadeite was throwing his head back and laughing as guards ran to intercept them and promptly died beneath his hand. Worse yet was the flash of crimson that caught her attention, and then she could only stare in horror as several youma forced Princess Kakyuu forward and Jadeite turned to face her.

* * *

Please review!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys. You'll be pleased to know this chapter represents a turning point in the story and it is also the beginning of the end in a lot of ways. I have the feeling a lot of you are going to read the end and realize that you saw this coming, but… oh well. Sometimes I can't be as surprising as I'd like to be. Oh, and I made up Galaxia's transformation and her attack because we only know her darker self's attacks. Enjoy!

**Note:** If you'd like to see a (fantastic and awesome) picture of the Super Sailor Starlights, please visit the following link (after removing the spaces): http:/ pharaohxyuugi . deviantart . com / art / To-Love-You-More-Super-Starlights-299892260

* * *

A very amused Sailor Pluto pushed the top of her communicator down and shook her head slowly, fighting back a grin. No matter what time they were in, Usagi would never change; she had always gotten herself into the most interesting of situations, and now she had to explain to her lover that they were engaged. What she wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for _that_ conversation! Unable to keep herself from laughing any longer, she returned to her civilian form with a flash of deep red light and took her communicator off, sliding it into her pocket before she opened the door. Light spilled into the room, along with the sound of the television and the hissing of cooking food. Tantalizing smells made her stomach rumble as she walked back down the hallway and ventured into the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" Mamoru asked, holding a spatula in his hand. He had been poking at the vegetables and chicken that was frying in the pan, but now he turned to face her, looking a little worried. Setsuna smiled back at him and picked up her wine glass before she resumed her seat at the table.

"It wasn't Small Lady, it was Usagi-chan," she said, taking a sip of the white wine. The sweet, soothing taste made her relax and she crossed one of her legs over the other. "She was asking about something from the Moon Kingdom, that's all. Apparently she dreams about it sometimes." It wasn't the whole truth, but it was as close as she felt comfortable sharing. Mamoru didn't know about the courtship rituals from the Silver Millennium, nor did he know that the one between his future self and Neo-Queen Serenity had failed to materialize. She didn't feel comfortable being the one to share that information with him.

"Oh. I'm glad." Relieved that it hadn't been serious, he twisted back to the pan just in time to flip several quickly browning veggies. When Setsuna's communicator had gone off with the special beeping that meant the Luna Ball was calling, both of them had been concerned that something had gone wrong. "Did she mention whether or not they would be coming back soon?"

Setsuna smirked to herself, though she hid it with her wine glass. "No, she didn't. I have the feeling that the fight with Jadeite is far from over," she replied. They'd spent the past handful of days creating apology cards on Mamoru's laptop for the bulk of the guests, but there had been a few people that he'd had to call or visit in person, including the Tsukino family. She hadn't been along for the ride, but apparently Tsukino Kenji was now under the impression that Mamoru had dumped his daughter and was trying to cover his tracks. Shingo seemed to think that Mamoru was the lowest form of life existing on Earth, and Ikuko was growing increasingly worried about her MIA daughter, though she was under the impression that Usagi had left to put some distance between her and her ex-fiancé. All of that had come squarely down on Mamoru's shoulders and he was _not_ happy about it.

He muttered something under his breath that involved Jadeite's name and several swear words and moved over to the cupboard, where he got down two plates. Setting them down on the counter, he returned to the stove and was reaching out to stir the pasta when he suddenly froze. A shocked gasp escaped his lips as he doubled over, hands clutching at his stomach. Setsuna quickly set her wine glass down and jumping up, rushing over to his side. She turned the burners on the stove off and, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, helped him to stumble over to the table. Mamoru sank down into the seat she had vacated and put his head in his hands, breathing shallowly.

"She must be fighting," he groaned. "I can feel it... she's in danger."

"Here, have a sip of wine. It will make you feel better," Setsuna said, biting her lip and watching him closely. Mamoru would always be Usagi's protector, regardless of the fact that they were no longer romantically involved, and he had been suffering every time she was in a battle and he couldn't be there to help. "Mamoru-san, let go. Just – transform, okay?"

Mamoru grimaced, but ducked his head. Pale light flared around him and when it died away, Tuxedo Kamen had relaxed back against the chair with a low grunt of pain. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," he confided, reaching up and plucking his white mask off. Even now, the desire to find Sailor Moon and protect her at all costs thrummed through his body; it was a constant itch that left him feeling moody and irritable. "Are you sure that you can't go and make sure she's alright?"

"The princess asked us to stay here and that's what we're going to do." Setsuna reached out and ran her hand through his hair comfortingly. "She had a point. If we left and someone attacked the Earth, you'd be in a lot of trouble. By the time we returned, this planet could be destroyed if the right person was attacking. I'm sure that Usagi-chan will be fine. Venus, Mercury and Saturn won't let anything happen to her, and not to mention that she has Fighter, Maker and Healer with her as well. Don't worry about it. Just try to relax and drink your wine, okay?" She watched him for a minute until, reluctantly, he did as she'd suggested, lifting the glass to his lips. Satisfied, she turned back to the stove and started dishing up their meal.

Her mind was whirring away, though. In spite of her calming words, she felt restless and uneasy, though she hadn't said as much to him; she didn't want to make him feel worse than he already did about Usagi's continued absence. Setsuna had visited the Time Gates to make sure that all was well earlier that afternoon and she hadn't liked the result. The Time Gates had refused to show her what was going to happen. Normally that only occurred when the future hadn't been decided yet, but in her vast amount of experience it had rarely proven to be a good thing. Generally it meant that either Usagi or Mamoru had been in danger... and since Mamoru was sitting beside her, she couldn't help worrying about her princess.

But at the same time, she wasn't going to go to Kinmoku. Queen Serenity had visited her in a dream last night, which was what had sparked her visit to the Time Gates in the first place. In that dream, the queen had ordered her to stay on Earth and to keep the other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen there with her. Something was going to happen and they would be needed there. According to Queen Serenity, if they left, the results would be catastrophic, though the queen could say no more than that. It left Setsuna feeling immensely frustrated as she loaded the plates with pasta, sauce, veggies and chicken. Very rarely was she ever in the dark when it came to the future and she was discovering that it was not fun on this side.

"You're worried," Tuxedo Kamen said when she turned around, staring at her with narrowed, assessing eyes. "What's wrong? Have you or Michiru-san seen something?"

"No," Setsuna replied honestly, setting a plate in front of him. "When she left, Usagi-chan did not want to be followed. She didn't want us to know where she was in case we wanted to follow. The ginzuishou reacted to her unconscious wish by protecting her from the Deep Aqua Mirror and I believe that's still in effect." She sat down with her own plate and topped off their wine glasses. "As for the Gates… they have not shown me anything recently. The future is still being formed so it's not certain what will happen yet."

"And that bothers you."

It wasn't a question, but Setsuna nodded regardless. "Of course it does. I've had to stand by and watch the sailor senshi fight many battles without me, but at least I always knew what would happen in the end. And I know this is bothering Michiru and Haruka too." She'd spoken to the two of them briefly after she'd woken up from her dream about Queen Serenity. Michiru had told her in confidence that Haruka was so tightly wound that she'd pop if she got any tenser. The turquoise-haired woman hadn't exactly looked the picture of health, either. All of them were more bothered by Usagi's continued absence than they wanted to let on. "I think it will be okay in the end. It's just the getting there part that's frustrating."

He laughed out loud. "I think you now understand how every other person on Earth feels," he said, dark blue eyes twinkling. His gloved hand rested on hers and she looked up at him in surprise. "In the words of the smartest woman I know, don't worry about it. Usako is strong enough to face down anything and everything that might come her way."

Setsuna's mouth twitched. "The smartest woman you know, huh?" she said.

"And the most beautiful," he added with a playful smirk. Before she could react, he leaned across the table and kissed her. Short, very short, but still long enough to make her breath lock in her throat. He pulled away, slight worry crossing his face because of her failure to respond. "Was that... okay?"

She just stared at him, speechless. Chiba Mamoru had been a long time crush of hers, and that had only intensified when she met the calm, stern Neo-King Endymion. There had been the occasional time, when she'd been at her loneliest, that she had imagined herself as his wife and Chibi-Usa as their daughter. Those fantasies had never lasted long before crippling guilt would set in and she'd snap out of it. But they'd always been a part of her even after she had forced herself to be resigned to the fact that Mamoru would never be hers. Like everyone else, she had believed that he and Usagi would be together forever, and even after they'd broken up and she and Mamoru had begun spending time together, she'd never quite dared to hope that something might actually happen between them. It was too much to hope for that the sailor senshi doomed to eternal loneliness might find happiness.

Slowly, a smile curved across her lips, and her dark eyes began to sparkle. He saw that and relaxed even as she said, "Yes. It was more than okay."

**TLYM**

Galaxia was in the throne room when the attack began. She was the first one to have arrived, and, though it looked like she had been watching the servants do a last minute inspection of the room to make sure that it was perfectly clean, her mind was actually far more focused on the fact that she would have to be leaving soon. Her stay on Kinmoku had already been much longer than she'd originally anticipated; she had only planned to come long enough to speak to Princess Serenity before she was supposed to have left. Honestly, she hadn't thought that she would have been welcome on the planet, much less that she would grow so close to the princess.

At the thought of Kakyuu, a small, pleased smile wove its way across her lips. Being one of the strongest senshi in the galaxy was a very lonely experience, and it had become even more so since the war. The few senshi that she had been close to beforehand were now either frightened of her or very angry over the damage that had been done. Though they understood that it had been Chaos and not her, it was still hard for them to forgive, and she'd eventually resigned herself to a lack of companionship. Kakyuu had proven to be different. She genuinely bore no ill will towards Galaxia, and that was something that she wasn't used to.

"What is it with these weird senshi?" she muttered to herself, shaking her head with an amused smile. First Princess Serenity had forgiven her, and now Princess Kakyuu? Those two women contained a purity that she hadn't observed anywhere else. It was unique solely to them and she couldn't understand it.

She sighed to herself and looked up at the ceiling. Part of her wanted very much to continue staying here on Kinmoku for as long as she was welcome. For all of her kindness and purity, Kakyuu also seemed to be very lonely, and that was only going to get worse now that her Starlights were returning to Earth. Galaxia didn't feel right in leaving, but then again, she didn't feel that she had a choice. There were responsibilities that only she could take care of, and she hadn't yet finished trying to make up for all of the things she had done while Chaos was in control. But someday… someday she would like to return for a much longer stay.

The ground shook, distracting her from imagining what Kakyuu might say if Galaxia approached the topic with her. She straightened and glanced around, frowning, as the servants stopped their work. Her eyes focused on the west wall, which was - "Get down!" she yelled. Those that dropped instantly were spared. Those that didn't… Galaxia grimaced and looked away, having seen more than enough blood and death in the past five years as it was. Ignoring the hysteria that was beginning to develop in the survivors, she stepped away from the wall, watching as a good hundred youma began to converge on the hole in the palace wall.

Up until now, Galaxia had done her best to keep herself out of the fight. Planets all over the galaxy had locked onto her power signature during the war to track her progress, and she knew for a fact that many of them were monitoring her even now. She exuded power even when she wasn't transformed - all of the senshi did - but it generally wasn't strong enough to be tracked. The length of time she had been spending on Kinmoku would have caused the planet to come under some suspicion otherwise, and though Kakyuu claimed not to care, she did. But now… she was sick of watching the destruction.

"_Galaxy Power, Make-up_!" she shouted. Golden light flared around her, forming into her white and gold fuku as her hair fell down around her shoulders. "_Galactica Supernova_!" A golden ball of energy formed above her hands, which she held above her head. It exploded outward in a fierce, burning eruption that took out all of the youma that had been pouring into the room.

In the wake of her attack, no one, servants and guards alike, moved from where they had been huddled on the floor. A strange silence had fallen over the room and no one seemed to be sure of how to go about breaking it. Utterly exasperated, Sailor Galaxia glared at them and snapped, "What are you waiting for? Get out of here before they come back!"

She didn't want to see if they were going to follow her command; instead, she began running towards the massive hole in the wall, noticing the battle that awaited her on the outside. It seemed that the youma were a little smarter than she'd given them credit for. Most of them didn't want to come into the palace to face her and were instead waiting for her to come out. Amused, she used the tip of her boot to kick aside a few pieces of rubble before she hoisted herself up onto the ledge and looked outside, past the youma. Her stomach twisted and she scowled at what she saw.

War had come to Kinmoku, and the planet was not faring well. In the middle of it all stood Jadeite, Kakyuu, and Eternal Sailor Moon. Jadeite had an arm around Kakyuu's throat and seemed to be taunting Sailor Moon, who was pointing her tier at the group. She warred briefly with the desire to go help them – was more tempted than she wanted to admit at the thought of ripping Jadeite's arm off for daring to touch Kakyuu – but at the same time, she was fairly sure that Eternal Sailor Moon was capable of handling someone like_ that_: after all, she'd been strong enough to take down Chaos. So instead, Sailor Galaxia turned towards the front of the palace, where she could see the distant gleam of light against the darkening sky that meant the other senshi were already at battle.

"It's like the Sailor Wars all over again," she muttered with a shudder. She had hoped that she would never have to live through another war, but here it was, happening right before her eyes. At least this time she had the ability to do something about it. Her hands rose instinctively. "_Galactica Supernova_!"

The attack obliterated a dozen youma that had been surrounding one of the sol senshi. Sailor Galaxia rushed over, realizing that it was the little one who dressed in purple and black. Sailor Saturn, she recalled, reaching down and picking up the silver glaive that had fallen to the ground. She knelt beside the girl, who was coming back to consciousness slowly, and gently felt for the bump on the top of Saturn's head. Her gloves came away covered in blood, but the wound didn't seem to be fatal. From experience, she knew that head wounds had the tendency to bleed a lot even when they weren't very serious. Still, when the girl tried to sit up, Galaxia stopped her.

"Don't move too fast," she cautioned. "One of those youma gave you a pretty bad hit on the head. You don't want to make yourself sick."

"Who...?" Saturn looked up at her with unfocused eyes. She blinked a couple of times and then squinted. "Sailor... Galaxia?" she asked doubtfully, sounding stunned. "Did you… save me?"

"I don't see any other senshi around here that are unoccupied," Galaxia replied lightly, running her eyes down Saturn's body. Since nothing else seemed to be too badly hurt, she gave the girl a hand, pulling her easily to her feet. Saturn swayed slightly and Galaxia steadied her with a hand to her shoulder. "Are you alright? Do you need to go back into the palace? Not that it would really provide you with too much protection right now, but…"

That seemed to snap her out of her shock. Violet eyes sharpened and Saturn shook her head. "No. My princess is out here somewhere and I will continue protecting Kinmoku under her name," she said grimly, reaching out a hand for the glaive. Galaxia gave it to her, and as she watched the little girl wield it so expertly, a memory came to her of this same girl, much younger, facing off against her when her body had been poisoned by Chaos. A thoughtful look crossed her face and she folded her arms. She didn't remember much about what Chaos had done, but she remembered that. Interesting.

"Come on, then," she said, choosing not to think about it in the midst of war. "We'll go together. Can you run?"

Saturn nodded, hefting her glaive. "Let's go."

She was pleased to note that the girl had been telling the truth; Saturn kept up with her easily as they ran towards the next flash of lights that indicated a senshi was nearby. Several times, they had to stop and destroy youma in their way. It was amazing how many of the creatures there were; they weren't at all difficult to beat, but the sheer number of them was overwhelming. For every hundred that her attacks took out, it was like two hundred more took their place. In what felt like no time at all, Galaxia could feel herself beginning to tire. Sweat was beading her forehead and her attacks were becoming weaker and weaker. She didn't know how much longer any of them could go on for, but she would fight until the death if necessary.

In the middle of an attack, she caught sight of the three standing on the hill again. Eternal Sailor Moon had fallen to her knees. Galaxia stopped and Saturn turned to look. After a moment, the girl twisted back, pinning those sharp violet eyes on Galaxia. "Go," she said. "I'm trusting you to help them. Go."

Galaxia went.

**TLYM**

As expected, Princess Kakyuu's rooms were the largest and grandest in the palace by far. Before the attack by Chaos, her rooms had been located in a different part of the palace. She had planned on moving into the Royal Suite, where her parents had lived and died, after the marriage to Prince Eris and she became Queen. But then the fall of Kinmoku had come, along with the destruction of the palace, and when they'd started rebuilding and the new Royal Suite had been completed, she had ended up here anyway. At first it had been difficult because she couldn't stop imagining the life she could have had, but with time, it had become more of a comfort.

Today, though, her beautiful rooms offered her little respite from what she knew was coming. She sat in front of her mirror, staring blankly at her reflection as her personal maid bustled around, readying the gown she would wear for the ceremony. It was a close replica of the gown she'd been wearing when the fall of Kinmoku occurred, though it was a little grander and had been designed with more subdued colors to reflect the serious nature of the occasion. Kakyuu had never worn it before – the gown had only been delivered to her rooms late the night before - and she knew that after today, she would never wear it again.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Risa asked, pushing a few strands of green hair out of her eyes. She made one last adjustment to the skirt of the gown, carefully smoothing out a small wrinkle, before she turned to look at Kakyuu. "If we don't start on your hair now, I'm afraid that you may not be ready in time."

"Yes, you may begin." Hands fell on her hair and Kakyuu closed her eyes, relishing the soothing motions as Risa's accomplished fingers went to work. She remained very still and quiet, not saying a word. It was quite unlike her; Kakyuu tried hard to be courteous and friendly to everyone, but that went double for those she was closest to, like Risa, who had been her personal servant since they were children. Yet not even with Risa could she begin to explain the storm of confusion that was swelling inside of her.

The back of her neck prickled and she shifted uneasily. She had felt a bit strange from the moment she woke up, but she had put it down to the fact that she was dreading the ceremony. But was it something more or was she merely being paranoid? It had been difficult to get back to a state of calm after the war. All of them had been jumpy and tense for months, and some of her people remained that way even now, especially with Jadeite, so maybe that was affecting her now. But she didn't think that was it. Something didn't feel right, though she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Not being able to figure it out was making her tense.

"Princess?" Risa's voice made her jump. "I believe you may have drifted off a bit while I was working. Shall we put your gown on now?"

"Alright." The odd feeling grew more intense as Kakyuu stood up and walked over to her dress. A frown tugged at her lips as she slipped off her night clothing and slid the gown over her head with Risa's help. It fell into place, conforming perfectly to her curves even as she adjusted the material to lay smooth over her hips.

Risa was beaming. "Oh, my lady! You look so beautiful."

Kakyuu looked into the mirror again and shivered. Wrong. It was _so wrong_. "Risa - " She never got the chance to finish her sentence. There was an explosion in the distance, a loud one, and then several more, coming progressively closer, before the ceiling caved in. Instinct drove Kakyuu backwards, out of the way of any danger, but Risa was not so lucky. Her screaming maid disappeared under a pile of rubble and Kakyuu fought back an alarmed cry, trying to control the instinctive panic that swelled within her.

"Risa! Risa!" Frantically, she rushed towards the spot where she'd last seen the other woman, but her door flew open and several guards flooded into the room, along with Sailor Star Giver.

"Princess Kakyuu, we have to leave," Giver said, dashing over to her.

"I can't. Risa…" Kakyuu pointed helplessly to the pile.

"We'll save her, your highness," said one of the guards. "Please get to safety."

Reluctantly, Kakyuu allowed Giver to usher her out of the room. There was no need to ask what was happening; it was more than evident. A piercing alarm began to ring and she gritted her teeth at the sight of the destruction around them, quickly following her Starlight down the corridor. Giver seemed to have a specific destination in mind, but as it turned out, they never got there. Minutes after leaving Kakyuu's rooms, another explosion sounded, closer than any of the others had been before. The wall several feet ahead of them collapsed and thousands of youma of all shapes and sizes began swarming into the castle. Sailor Star Giver and the guards surrounding Kakyuu never had a chance.

"No!" Kakyuu shouted, backing away as the youma separated her from the others. "Sailor Star Giver!"

"Princess!" Giver cried faintly, struggling to make her way through the hordes of youma.

One of the larger youma came up behind Kakyuu and scooped her off of her feet. Ignoring her thrashing fists and legs, it threw the princess over its shoulder and lumbered out through the hole in the wall of the palace. Outside was even worse, and Kakyuu stopped fighting temporarily, memorized by the sight of her fallen planet. In the distance, she could just make out the man who was responsible for it all: Jadeite. He was hovering above the palace with his arms folded and a broad smirk on his face, watching as the youma carried her over. Kakyuu seethed silently, wanting nothing more than to slap that smug smile right off of his face prissy little face for everything that he had done.

"Princess Kakyuu," he said, his voice filled with amusement as she was set down. "How wonderful to see you again. But what's this? You have no warm welcome for a visitor to your kingdom? I am shocked." He smirked and lowered himself to the ground, landing about two feet away. Kakyuu struggled against the tight grip on her shoulders as he closed the distance between them, but there was nowhere she could go. "You were so very kind and receptive to me the last time we met. Where did _that _lovely princess go?"

"Leave my planet," Kakyuu said calmly, disregarding his taunting comments. Her parents had ingrained in her the importance of treating every guest to the castle with the upmost of respect - of course she had treated him well. Now that he had revealed himself to be the enemy, however... "You have no right to be here. Your feud is not with us. Leave!"

He chuckled. "And go back to Earth, you mean?"

"Or you could do us all a favor and throw yourself into the sun," she suggested, venom lacing her voice. She had never felt such overwhelming hatred for anyone before, not even Chaos. That someone could take so much pleasure out of hurting and killing people... It was sickening.

"I would agree with that!" Eternal Sailor Moon's voice rang out, cutting off whatever comment that Jadeite had been about to make. The man cringed and scowled deeply as the angelic sailor senshi landed about ten feet away from them and pointed her tier at them. Kakyuu felt a wave of relief as the other girl cried, "Step away from Princess Kakyuu this instant, Jadeite!"

"Or what?" Smoothly, Jadeite took another step closer to Kakyuu and reached out, trailing a hand down her cheek. "You can't hurt me when she's here. Besides, why should I?" he inquired, never taking his eyes off of the princess. "I've been feeding from the energy of this planet for years. I've touched its very core. Dear Princess Kakyuu and I have something of a connection."

Repulsion flooded through Kakyuu and she visibly shuddered. "A connection? To you?" she spat coldly. "I think not."

Jadeite merely smiled. "I wanted to destroy this planet," he said softly, eerie green eyes dark with rage. "I wanted to see all of you suffer. My goal was to crush Kinmoku slowly before journeying to Earth where I could tell_ you_ of their deaths in excruciating detail." He turned to face Eternal Sailor Moon. "But somehow, I think this is better. Now you'll be here to see it instead. Little moon princess, you have _no _idea of my power or of the lengths that we will go to, to ensure that Earth will never belong to you or your precious prince. I may not be strong enough alone to beat you, but with all of the energy I've gathered from this useless planet, I'll be able to rectify that." His face twisted with raw hatred. "We will have our revenge and_ you_ won't be able to do anything about it but watch."

Eternal Sailor Moon's face flickered with confusion. It was fascinating to watch. Kakyuu and Jadeite both stared at her as the winged girl began putting the pieces together, slowly sliding them into place and coming up with a horrific conclusion. Jadeite smiled wickedly as her face went pale. "Have you figured it out?" he purred, finally dropping his hand from Kakyuu's cheek. "Do you know what my plan is, little girl?"

"No..." Understanding had finally dawned and Eternal Sailor Moon staggered back a step, shaking her head. "You can't. I wouldn't let you..."

"Oh, but as I said, you won't be able to do anything but watch," Jadeite said happily. "Watch as I resurrect my fellow Shittenou. Watch as we destroy _everything you hold dear_."

* * *

Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews; I was pleased to hear that apparently I have managed to shock some of you after all. A lot of people have been asking whether the other Shittenou will be good or bad, especially Nephrite, and to answer your question, I haven't decided whether Jadeite will even get that far. Please note that Kakyuu's transformation and attack were borrowed from the manga, since Sailor Kakyuu never appears in the anime. Enjoy!

* * *

Her heart was pounding and she could feel the magic thrumming through her body, just_ begging_ to be used. Eternal Sailor Moon tightened her grip on her tier and closed her eyes, trying in vain to keep herself from having a full scale panic attack. She had never seen the Shittenou together. During Beryl's attack on Earth in the modern century the Shittenou had come after the senshi one by one instead of in a group, and the only ones who had ever worked together had been Kunzite and Zoisite, and even that had been short-lived. But during the Silver Millennium, she'd seen them attack together, albeit just once when the four of them had combined their powers to kill the senshi. The memory of all that raw, undiluted power made her stomach heave and she felt her knees growing weak.

Jadeite was laughing at her. "What's wrong? You don't care for my surprise?" he asked mockingly, folding his arms across his chest. "But I've been working on it for so long, just waiting for the right time to let you in on it. Granted, five years is a long time to wait for vengeance, but then again, when you compare that to the _thousand years_ we were sealed away, I suppose it's really nothing, isn't it?" Bitter anger laced through his voice. "Especially when you consider the eternity of sleep that I was supposed to be left in."

"You... you can't do that," Sailor Moon whispered numbly, unable to respond to his taunts. How could she have missed it? The massive gathering of energy was because Jadeite planned to return to Earth and bring the other Shittenou back to life. It all seemed so obviously simple, but she had never even_ thought_ about that part of the memory; she'd been too focused on the fact that the senshi had died to be concerned about how it had happened. Jadeite was strong enough by himself and his strength had only grown during the past few years, but if he brought the Shittenou back... she didn't know if anyone would be powerful enough to stop him.

"I don't see how you'll be able to stop me," he replied smugly, looking like he knew exactly what was going through her mind. "Face it, little moon princess. You've allowed yourself to become compliant, believing that your ginzuishou is strong enough to stop anything. But the power of the four Shittenou is beyond anything that you have seen before." He took a step forward. "Once the four of us are together, your precious little crystal won't be able to do anything to stop us."

Kakyuu was looking back and forth between the two of them. She didn't fully understand what was going on, but she knew that it was bad. "You will not get anything further from this planet, Jadeite," she declared, lifting her chin. "And we will stop you before your plan comes to pass. _Kinmoku Star Power, Make-Up_!"

The resulting blast of magic from her transformation was enough to destroy the two youma that had been holding the princess captive. Eternal Sailor Moon flinched, her hands flying up to shield her face from the brilliant light. Jadeite cried out and staggered back a few steps as she lowered her hands cautiously and stared, stunned, at the sight of Sailor Kakyuu, the fireball senshi of Kinmoku. "Princess Kakyuu..." she said softly, awed.

"Sailor Moon... Thank you for all that you've done in protecting not only my planet, but the whole galaxy. You've stopped many evils over the years that would have threatened all of us if they had been allowed to grow unheeded." Sailor Kakyuu looked at her and smiled, eyes soft and warm. "I'm sure that you're aware that you've become something of a goddess to my people. I can think of no one who deserves that title more. I hate to impose on your further, but will you help me one last time in expelling this dreadful creature back to where he came from?"

Back to Earth, Sailor Moon translated, realizing that at some point she had fallen to her knees. She stood up shakily, still holding onto her tier, and managed a smile. Jadeite was their problem and they would deal with him in their way. "Of course," she said. "Only I think that someone else would like to help, too."

Confusion flickered across Sailor Kakyuu's face until she spun and saw that Sailor Galaxia was standing right behind her. Her crimson eyes widened at the sight and she stepped forward quickly, one hand coming out instinctively. Sailor Galaxia looked exhausted. Her white gloves were covered in blood, her hair was tangled, her golden skirts were torn, and there was a fresh bruise blossoming across the curve of her right cheekbone. Still, she smiled, reaching out to take Sailor Kakyuu's hand in hers when the other woman was close enough and giving it a warm, reassuring squeeze.

"I tried to stay away," she murmured. "Knew you'd want me to worry about the rest of the planet instead, but I…"

"It's fine," Sailor Kakyuu said, blinking rapidly. "You can... help now."

"That's what you think." Jadeite had recovered from the initial blast of energy and was now standing firm, though he kept his distance. He clasped his hands together and raw energy began to crackle around his fingers, building power for another strike. "Even the three of you together are not enough, not when Galaxia has already been fighting. And you…" His gaze landed on Sailor Kakyuu and a derisive smirk curled his lips. "Your power is next to nothing. I've stolen all that your precious planet had to give. There is nothing left for you fight with and Sailor Moon alone is not strong enough to defeat me. Give up now."

"Never," Eternal Sailor Moon growled, holding up her tier. "_Silver Moon…_"

"_Galactica Supernova_!"

"_Kinmoku Fusion Tempest_!"

"_Crystal Power Kiss_!"

The three attacks blended together into a massive beam of pure white light. Jadeite unleashed his power at the same time, and much to Eternal Sailor Moon's dismay, he was actually strong enough to hold them off. For a long, tense moment, it was a standby, with no one being the winner as the two oppositely coloured beams of light struggled against each other. Then their powers all fizzled out at the same time, leaving Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Kakyuu on the ground, both of them breathing heavily with no more strength left to fight. Jadeite staggered backwards a step, face ashen and hands shaking. When Eternal Sailor Moon made to step forward, tier held high to deliver another blow, his head snapped up and he bared his teeth.

"Stay back, moon brat!" he commanded, lifting an arm. "I warn you, this battle is far from over. Kinmoku has nothing left for me to take, but fortunately there is a familiar planet rife with resources not too far away from here, and none of its guardians are prepared for my presence. Until we meet again and I take your life, dear princess." He saluted before leaping into the air. Energy the color of blood blurred the space around him and flung him into the sky like a deadly meteor. It arched across the sky, leaving a trail of rust behind him, and disappeared in the direction of Earth.

"He's finally gone," Galaxia breathed out, wiping her glove over her forehead. It left behind a streak of blood. "Too bad he didn't take his youma with him."

Kakyuu looked up, her face pinched. "They'll destroy the planet," she cried weakly, struggling to get to her feet.

"No, they won't." The three senshi had been so focused on the battle with Jadeite that they hadn't noticed the other senshi slowly making their way towards them. Now, a tired-looking Super Sailor Venus stepped forward, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. There was no way she was letting Jadeite's youma win this. "I think all of us have enough power left for this, yes?"

"Of course," said Sailor Mercury, walking over to Eternal Sailor Moon and taking her hand. Sailor Saturn, Sailor Venus and Sailor Crescent Moon followed, forming a loose circle that left a few spots open. Fighter hesitated briefly before she stepped forward to take her place, and after a beat, so did Maker and Healer. Everyone joined hands, closing the circle, and closed their eyes to focus on what remained of their power.

"What are they doing?" Lover whispered curiously, kneeling beside her princess. She didn't look very good, and she wasn't technically supposed to be fighting yet, but Kakyuu was relieved to have her there.

"I'm not sure," she answered quietly, thoughtfully as Galaxia picked up Chibi-Chibi and cradled the child. The golden senshi had a fascinated look on her face as she watched.

Healer and Maker were clearly uncertain, and it showed in the way that both of them stood stiffly, their grips on each other, Venus and Mercury almost uncomfortably tight. Sailor Moon smiled and reached out, brushing both of them with a soothing wave of warmth before calling out to each of her senshi, inviting them to share their power with her. Slowly, each of the senshi began to glow: pale blue for Mercury, orange for Venus, violet for Saturn, a deeper purple for Maker, pale green for Healer, a deep blue-gray for Fighter, pink for Crescent Moon, and a pure silvery white for Sailor Moon. Though the power coming from the Starlights was a little weaker, all three of them gave what they could, and gradually the colors began to meld together in the middle of the circle, forming a shining ball of roiling energy.

"_Sailor... Planet... Attack_!" Eight voices shouted together in perfect unison. The ball of energy shot up into the sky and burst apart, shooting beams in every direction. Every youma was pierced by an arrow and collapsed into dust instantly, leaving Kinmoku completely free of evil for the first time in years.

"Amazing..." Galaxia whispered, stunned. She had never seen that kind of teamwork, hadn't even known that it was_ possible_ for senshi to combine their power in that way. It was truly awe-inspiring to watch. Within a handful of minutes, the youma that had been terrorizing Kinmoku and tearing the planet apart were gone. Slowly, she got to her feet, still holding Chibi-Chibi on her hip, and pulled Sailor Kakyuu up with her as the powerful glow around the sailor senshi dissipated. All of them were looking tired.

"Kinmoku is saved..." Sailor Star Giver sat back and closed her eyes with a look of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Yes, but now Earth is the one that will be under attack." Sailor Kakyuu approached the circle as Sailor Moon opened her eyes and looked at her. "Sailor Moon, I think it's time. I know that you all have to leave. You have to go warn your friends about the incoming danger and make sure that you protect your planet."

Sailor Moon sighed and dropped her hands to her sides, releasing Fighter and Mercury. "You're right," she said regretfully, thinking of the beautiful ceremony that Kakyuu had been working so hard on. Both of them had wanted the Starlights to have one last good memory of Kinmoku before they left, but there was no time for that now. It wouldn't be fair to Rei, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Mamoru to let Jadeite arrive without any warning. "If... if you're still sure that you want to do this, then let's do it now." Her eyes darted up to Kakyuu's face, and the uncertainty was evident in her blue eyes.

Even after all they'd been through, Sailor Moon still had the ability to amaze Kakyuu. That the other girl would still give Kakyuu the chance to back out now... she shook her head, overwhelmed, and silently called out to her planet. Kinmoku proved to be slow and sluggish to respond. Jadeite hadn't been lying when he'd said that he had taken nearly everything the planet had to give, and the single attack she had used hadn't helped matters. It would take the planet years to recover from that kind of damage, and part of her wasn't wholly certain they would ever be able to do so. As it was, it took several minutes of gentle coaxing before she felt an answering, though weak, pulse. Warmth flowed over her hands and she took a slow, deep breath as it spread, transforming her back into her princess form.

Keeping her eyes closed, Kakyuu held up her hands in front of her, palms cupped like she was holding something precious, and reached for the three cords that had always kept her so closely attached to the Tankei Starlights. Those cords had been growing thinner lately, while the ones from the Ginkei Starlights had been getting stronger. Kakyuu tugged gently on the ones connected to Fighter, Maker and Healer, using what little of her own power remained to force the cords to take on a physical manifestation. Slowly three glittering stars formed above her palms: one blue-gray, one violet, and one pale green, all beaded with a deep, glistening shade of reddish gold that grew duller as her own power began to wane.

She opened her eyes to find that Sailor Moon was standing right in front of her, studying Kakyuu's face carefully. The blonde's locket flashed, and then a pulse of white light traveled over Sailor Moon's body, turning her into Princess Serenity. Her hands came up and Kakyuu reached out, dropping the stars into her palms. An immense feeling of loss flooded through her as soon as her hands dropped back to her sides, and she held back a gasp at the raw emptiness where Maker, Healer and Fighter had once been.

It was a strange feeling, Fighter decided, to have loyalty and allegiance changed in the blink of an eye. The moment when Kakyuu had handed their bond over to Serenity left her feeling jagged inside, like an important piece of her soul had been changed. But then Serenity's hands closed protectively around the stars, and they light up with a beautiful silvery glow, and the empty place inside of Fighter was flooded with a warmth so delicious that she shivered. It was a completely different feeling from the pervasive heat of Kakyuu, but addictive all the same, filling up that empty spot until she was brimming with power and love and joy. And through that, she could _feel _them: the other senshi, a connection where there had never been one before.

A single tear slipped down Princess Serenity's cheek. It fell from her chin and glowed with a brilliant light, forming a string of ten other stars that were sparkling with the light of individual planets and stars. The three stars hovering above her hands joined the others, forming a continuous circle, before they vanished and Serenity looked up. "Kakyuu, thank you," she said, her voice slightly unsteady.

"You're welcome," Kakyuu said quietly, one hand unconsciously resting on her heart. It hurt, yes, but she could sense that she had done the right thing. Healer's eyes were shining, and both Maker and Fighter looked so happy… She would never want to take that away from them. "Please feel free to visit whenever you like," she added, attempting to smile. "You will always be welcome here."

"The same to you," Serenity said quickly. She hesitated for a split second before sweeping forward, her white gown mingled with the crimson of Kakyuu's as she embraced the fireball princess quickly. "Thank you so much," she whispered into Kakyuu's ear. "You'll never be able to understand what you've done for me, Kakyuu. Please find your own happiness no matter where it takes you. Do not be afraid of the road that love will take you down."

Kakyuu sucked in a sharp breath, startled, but before she could speak Serenity was already pulling away and moving onto Galaxia, wrapping her arms tightly around the golden senshi. "Do you know if Chaos awakened any more enemies?" she asked in a low whisper, the question made just loud enough for Kakyuu to hear.

"Nom he didn't. Nehelania and Jadeite were the only ones that Chaos could find," Galaxia replied, hugging the moon princess back with her free arm. Serenity closed her eyes briefly and sagged, relief spreading through her, before she stepped back and took Chibi-Chibi from Galaxia. She walked away, and, after a moment, Venus, Mercury, Crescent Moon and Saturn followed after her, giving Kakyuu and the Starlights a private moment by themselves. Galaxia turned away as the seven senshi gathered around Kakyuu in a loose circle, and she was oddly reminded of the attack that she had just watched minutes earlier.

"I know you have to leave," she said quietly, knowing that she would have to be the one who spoke first. "I give you my blessing to do so. Maker… Healer… Fighter…" Her voice caught briefly and she swallowed hard in an effort to stall the tears. "I want you to be happy above all else."

"Princess…" Healer's eyes filled with tears. She was the first to step forward and embrace her princess. It had been a very long time since she'd last hugged Princess Kakyuu, not since they were young children, and she rested her head on the woman's shoulder and tried to memorize that feeling of blazing heat. "Thank you for… for everything."

"Goodbye, Healer." Kakyuu touched the silvery hair briefly and managed a smile. "The next time I see you I want you to be with that goddess, understood?" she whispered, her words meant for Healer alone. "She'll be so good to you, Yaten."

A flush spread across Healer's cheeks, but she nodded as she lifted her head. "I know." After one last squeeze, she forced herself to move away, hands wiping uselessly at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Maker moved forward next and accepted Kakyuu's hug without flinching. She leaned down slightly. "Princess, in my library, there are some books that I had brought along with us from Earth," she said quietly. "I would like you to have them."

"Thank you, Maker." A lump formed in Kakyuu's throat. She knew how much Maker had cherished those books during the past five years, and having something that had meant so much to the girl was an honour. Briefly, she tightened her grip. "I'll make sure no one goes in there. Your things will be safe. That place will always be waiting for you."

Maker nodded and slipped away, leaving her arms empty and facing Fighter. To her credit, Fighter didn't hesitate; she strode forward and pulled Kakyuu into a hug, wrapping her arms around the woman who had once been her princess. "I'm sorry," she said into Kakyuu's vivid hair, knowing that she would never be able to convey how very sorry she was. "I… I wish that things could have been different somehow. Thank you for being so good to us, and please know that if you ever need for anything - and I mean _anything_ - we will be here for you. You're still my friend, even if you're no longer my princess."

After successfully keeping the tears back through two painful good-byes, she could no longer keep herself under control. Kakyuu sobbed, just once, and pressed her face into Fighter's chest. "I'll miss you, Fighter," she said, her voice shaking. She wanted to hold on forever. "Remember your promise. Try to be happy."

"I will." Fighter released her and stepped back, a small smile on her lips. She squeezed Kakyuu's hands before letting go. "Thank you," she repeated.

There was so much that Kakyuu wanted to say, but the words dried up in her throat. Instead, she nodded and twisted, watching as Fighter walked towards the other senshi. It was impossible to ignore the way that Princess Serenity looked at Fighter, and Kakyuu took a deep breath, feeling the pain actually lessening. It still hurt a lot and it probably always would, but she'd done the right thing, and that was a source of great comfort. Her remaining Starlights gathered around her as the sol senshi and sol Starlights gathered their power in preparation of teleporting. Serenity turned towards them at the very last second and winked and blew them a kiss, and then the light was overtaking them and Kakyuu was craning her neck to watch as it leapt away from Kinmoku, soaring into the sky like a blazing comet.

"There they go," Sailor Star Lover observed, leaning heavily against Prayer. There was an almost wistful expression on her face. "It's hard to believe that they're gone again."

"Good riddance if you ask me," Prayer muttered. Fortunately, Lover was the only one who heard her comment. It still earned her an elbow to the side, though, and she winced, grunting, but subsided.

"Princess, what do you want to do about our planet?" Giver was looking around at all of the destruction that had been wrought. The attack had been blessedly short, but there had been a lot of damage done to the palace and likely to the surrounding villages as well.

"We're going to tend to the wounded and then rest," Kakyuu said decisively. "We can't do anything until everyone has recovered. The damage will still be here when we're not ready to collapse from exhaustion. I'll be depending on you four a great deal during the next few weeks, as I can't be everywhere at once." She knew that the process of repairing their planet would help to forge a greater bond between them five of them, and she would need that when the loneliness set in. "If you can, please try to gather the survivors together. But first, Prayer, please take Lover back inside the castle and settle her in her room. I don't want her doing any more today."

"Yes Princess," Giver and Destroyer said together. They moved away to begin following her orders. Prayer wrapped an arm around Lover's waist and helped the younger girl limp towards the palace, leaving Galaxia and Kakyuu together.

"Are you alright?" Galaxia asked, and there was so much warmth and sympathy in that one question that it took everything Kakyuu had to keep herself from dissolving into tears on the spot. With effort, she forced a smile... and then let it fall, realizing that there was really no need to pretend when no one except for Galaxia was looking.

"No," she admitted frankly, lifting a hand that was visibly shaking. Galaxia caught it and brought it to her lips before she reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Kakyuu's eyes.

"You'll get there," she said comfortingly, allowing her fingers to linger on Kakyuu's cheek. "Someday it won't hurt so much."

"Are you talking about the planet or the fact that they left?" Kakyuu asked. Galaxia just smiled.

**TLYM**

Sailor Star Fighter wasn't really sure what to think. In the span of a few short hours, Kinmoku had been attacked, they'd driven Jadeite away, beaten his youma, and left for good. And now they were back on Earth. She could feel her heart pounding as the light from their teleportation slowly died away, and she kept her gaze focused on the ground at first, needing a moment to think. Was she ready for this? It was one thing to talk about it and know that it was going to be happening, but it was another thing entirely to actually be back on Earth.

She lifted her head slowly and glanced around at her friends. Venus, Mercury, Saturn, Crescent Moon and Chibi-Chibi appeared to be thrilled that they were back. Healer and Maker looked as mixed up as Fighter felt. Eternal Sailor Moon was gazing at all three of them with sympathy and understanding in her eyes. Fighter blinked at her for a moment, returning the warm smile with a somewhat shaky one of her own, before she twisted to see where they had landed. They were at a place that was only somewhat familiar to her, the Hikawa Shrine, where the inner sol senshi spent so much of their time. Night had fallen, so the shrine was devoid of any visitors, but there was a light on and even as she watched, a shadow appeared at the door.

"Quick! De-transform!" Venus hissed, having spotted the shadow as well. Just as the door was yanked open, several flares of light illuminated the yard as everyone released their transformations all at once. Seiya blinked the spots away from her eyes as a short young woman bustled out of the shrine.

"I'm sorry, we're closed for the night," she called out, placing a hand over her eyes and squinting in their direction. She was dressed in the traditional robe of a priestess, though her feet were bare. "Please come back tomorrow."

"Ah, we can't really do that," Minako said with a laugh, sliding one hand behind her head. "Sorry about this, Kumada-san. We didn't mean to intrude."

"Aino-san? Is that you?" Kumada stopped and her eyes went wide with surprise when she saw Minako. "Oh my goodness! I wasn't expecting you to show up at this hour. And Mizuno-san, Usagi-san and Tomoe-san as well!" She bowed, her hair falling forward over her shoulders, before looking back up at them with a beaming smile. "I'm sorry for not realizing that it was you. I thought maybe it was some of those tourists. It is that time of year, you know."

"It is, isn't it?" Usagi stepped forward with a smile, clearly hoping to put the woman at ease. "No worries, Masami-san. Is Rei-chan around?"

"Hino-san and her friend Kino-san were in her bedroom the last time I looked," she replied. "I can fetch them for you if you want." She didn't wait for Usagi to respond, but spun, heading back into the shrine at a run.

"Good thing it was Kumada-san who caught us and not someone else," Ami observed. "We really need to find a better spot for teleporting."

Usagi's lips quirked but she didn't deign to answer. Instead, she looked back at the door and waited. Less than a minute later, Hino Rei rushed outside. She was wearing a wrinkled pair of shorts and a tank top with an open robe over top. Her feet were bare and her dark hair was mussed, but she didn't seem to care as she ran down the steps and across the yard and threw her arms around Usagi without hesitation. The blonde grinned and wrapped her arms around the fire senshi, hugging Rei back as a yawning Kino Makoto stepped out onto the wooden steps. Makoto was dressed in a pair of green pyjamas with a red rose imprinted on the right breast, and her hair was down around her shoulders instead of tied up in her customary ponytail.

"You guys made it!" she said cheerfully, sliding the door shut behind her. She padded down the steps – unlike Rei, she had stopped to grab her slippers – and shuffled across the yard. "I was starting to wonder whether or not you would be coming back at all."

"Ah, you know, we had things to do, people to kidnap." Minako wiggled her eyebrows and made a less than subtle gesture in the direction of Seiya, Yaten and Taiki.

Makoto looked like she was fighting back a smile. "I can see that. Welcome back to Earth, Taiki-san, Yaten-Kun, Seiya."

"Thanks," Seiya said, feeling a little awkward and uncertain.

Rei had finally stepped back from Usagi. She was searching her princess's face intently, and now she sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "He came back with you, didn't he?" she asked with an air of resignation, her hands dropping to her sides. "The Great Fire warned me that something evil was coming to Earth, but I was so hoping that it meant Minako and not Jadeite."

"Oi!" Minako pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Rei-chan, but I'm afraid that Jadeite has returned. We chased him away from Kinmoku and he decided to come here instead." She looked out over the city anxiously, as though fearing that it was going to magically disappear while they just stood there and watched.

"I was afraid of that," Rei muttered, rubbing her forehead. She looked like she had a headache. "We'll have to gather everyone together and talk about this in the morning. I haven't felt anything evil around the city, so if he made it to Earth he's hiding somewhere to lick his wounds. And you guys must be exhausted. It's almost 1:00am."

Seiya was surprised to realize that she_ was_ tired. She hadn't even noticed until Rei mentioned it, but now she could feel that her body was crying out for sleep. It was unsurprising, really, considering everything that they had gone through in the past few days. "I wouldn't mind having a place to settle down for the night," she said wearily, brushing her ponytail behind her back. The thought of trying to deal with everything now was just too overwhelming to contemplate. As though agreeing, Chibi-Chibi came over to her and raised her arms with a little whimper. Seiya bent and picked the child up.

"We don't have enough rooms here for everyone," Rei said apologetically.

"Yaten and I can go find a hotel room," said Minako a little too eagerly. Though her face was perfectly straight, it wasn't hard to tell that she desperately wanted to have some privacy.

"Taiki can come home with me," Ami added. "If that's okay?" She glanced at Taiki, who nodded. There would be plenty of space at her mother's apartment, as she knew that the woman was probably working one of the night shifts at the hospital. Her mother had always said that working at night was far more exciting, and as soon as Ami had moved away for university, she had taken on more of those shifts. It would give her and Taiki some privacy without costing a fortune.

"We'll stay here if there's enough room." Hotaru shot a questioning look at Rei, who nodded. "I'll go home and visit my father in the morning, but he's probably sleeping right now. Chibi-Usa-chan and Chibi-Chibi-chan and I can share a room if you and Seiya-papa want to go get a hotel room, Mama."

"Are you okay with that?" Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. It's either that or Mamo-chan and I doubt that he'll want to see me tonight." She muffled a yawn unsuccessfully and rubbed her eyes. "And besides, I think you and Papa have some things to talk about." Her comment was accompanied by a pointed significant glance. Usagi met her gaze evenly and gave a small nod.

Makoto was glancing back and forth between mother and daughter with a raised eyebrow. Though she dearly wanted to ask about the whole 'Papa' thing, she tactfully said, "Alright, then. We'll see you six tomorrow morning." She took Chibi-Chibi from Seiya and balanced the child on her hip before turning to go back into the shrine. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru wandered after her. Rei hesitated for a split second, looking at Usagi with a lot of questions in her eyes, before she turned and followed.

"God I'm tired," Minako said with a sigh, stretching her arms over her head. "Do you think Jadeite will come out tonight?"

Usagi remembered the look on his face and the way he had been staggering after she, Galaxia and Kakyuu had attacked him all at once. "No. I think he'll count his losses and try again in a few days," she replied. "We're probably okay to find somewhere to sleep for the night." As the others began drifting away, she looked at Seiya hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Seiya looked back at her and didn't say anything for a moment. She thought about how fast everything had happened... how hard it had been to say good-bye to Princess Kakyuu… how confusing it would be to wake up on Earth instead of on Kinmoku... and found herself smiling as she reached out and slipped an arm around Usagi's shoulders. There was no where else she would rather be. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

**Note:** The Sailor Planet Attack has only been used by the inner sol senshi, but I fudged it a little to include Saturn, Crescent Moon and the Starlights. Artistic license and all.

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** So I hear I managed to surprise a lot of people with the last chapter… good! I had originally intended for this chapter to have some reunions in it, but then our three main couples totally took over and decided that they wanted to have their moment in the spotlight to make everything right. And I thought… well, ok, after thirty-some chapters it's probably time. Enjoy!

* * *

For a good portion of her life, Mizuno Ami had always been an early riser, and the day after they returned from Kinmoku, in spite of the fact that they had gone to bed so late, was no different. She woke up in her old bedroom and felt a momentary flash of disorientation as she looked around. It was like the past five years had never happened and she was a high school student yet again. The strong aroma of tea that was floating into her room only served to heighten that fantasy, but she shook it off and slid from the bed, donning her old silk blue robe and tying it closed as she wandered out of her bedroom, expecting to see her mother. Instead, she found Taiki standing at the kitchen counter, absently stirring two cups of tea with a spoon.

"Made yourself at home, did you?" Ami said with a teasing smile. Her grin only widened when Taiki jumped and turned to face her with a surprised expression that swiftly became sheepish. She held a hand up before the other girl could speak and went on, "It's no problem. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough, especially since it involves you making tea."

"I haven't had any for over five years," said Taiki, carefully handing one of the cups over. "I tried to re-create something similar with the herbs and grasses we have on Kinmoku, but it wasn't quite the same. There was something key missing."

"No, it wouldn't be," she murmured, lifting the cup to her nose and inhaling the sweet fragrance with a sigh of pleasure. Kinmoku had been a beautiful planet, but sometimes there was nothing quite like a cup of good tea first thing in the morning. It had become her habit to sit down with tea and a good book for half an hour before class started; it gave her mind some time to prepare for the coming day, and she'd missed her routine. She sat down at the table and took a sip, her blue eyes opening wide in surprise. Ami took her tea with half a scoop of sugar and just a dash of cream, and she couldn't believe that Taiki had gotten it correct.

Taiki grinned, clearly guessing the reason for her surprise. "I remembered," she said with a wink, sitting down across from Ami. "You got tea once at the cafe right before we left."

"That was ages ago!" Ami said, astonished. She couldn't even remember the incident that Taiki was referring to. Dropping her gaze, she swirled the cup gently, staring down at the deep brown liquid thoughtfully. "You must have... really missed Earth, to remember things like that."

"Kinmoku is very precious to me," Taiki murmured after a brief pause. Her expression was pensive as she sipped at her own tea. "There were many things that I hated to leave behind. But Earth was... something different entirely. It changed all of us far more than I had anticipated that it would. We were different people when we came back and it was difficult to accept that there were certain things that we found Kinmoku lacking." She smiled wryly and held up her cup. "Tea happened to be one of them. You were another."

Ami flushed, a delicate pink color working its way into her cheeks. She hadn't been expecting that, either. "It's funny," she said shyly, touching the edge of her cup with her nail. "Earth seemed different after you left, too. I know that it wasn't, but the planet seemed much emptier. We all felt it, but Minako-chan and Usagi-chan and me most of all. I… I found it hard to be here with you. I kept expecting to see you at school or just walking around town and knowing that you wouldn't be there was…" Her voice trailed off and she tightened her fingers into a fist, feeling embarrassed by her uncustomary show of emotion.

"I heard you got into university in Germany," Taiki said quietly. "Minako-san told me."

"Yes, I did," she said, latching onto the change of subject gratefully. "I was offered the chance to go several years ago, but at the time I decided that I was needed more here." She stared down at the table, realizing - and how had she never thought about this before? - that there was a small chance that she might never get to finish her education. Depending on what happened to Jadeite… her stomach churned uncomfortably and she took a long sip of her tea, not caring that the liquid was still too hot to be gulped.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Germany."

Her hand froze. Ami opened her eyes slowly, the cup's rim still pressed to her lips, and looked at Taiki. There was a small smile playing around Taiki's lips and her violet eyes were gentle as she waited for a response that Ami wasn't sure how to give. Finally, she sputtered, "You… but… what about Yaten and Seiya?"

One slender shoulder rose and fell in a shrug. "I love my sisters," she allowed. "But it's not as though the two of them are going to be leaving Earth anytime soon. They'll always be close and I'm okay with that. Yaten will probably go with Minako-san and Seiya has Usagi-chan and the children. The three of us have spent so long together that a little break might do us good. That is, if you'd like me to come."

Something warm was flooding through Ami's chest, and it wasn't the tea. "I… I would," she replied, her cheeks still a pale shade of pink. "I'd like that very much."

Taiki's smile broadened and she stood up. Ami rose at the same time, an unconscious motion that brought the two of them closer together. It was odd, she reflected, looking up at Taiki. Most of the time, she found romance and relationships incredibly embarrassing to even _think _about, much less to act upon. But when it came to Taiki, she didn't feel that way. There was a level of comfort, of understanding, between the two of them that she had never experienced with anyone else. All the same, it took most of her courage to reach up and slide her arms around Taiki's neck, and she didn't really relax until she felt Taiki's hands come to rest on her hips.

"You know, Germany is beautiful this time of the year," she said, pushing aside thoughts of Jadeite and the future for just a moment. She wanted - needed - to have this happen. Regardless of what occurred down the road, this was what she needed now and she was going to be selfish enough to take it.

"I'd be interested in seeing all of Earth." A hand drifted around to the small of her back, pulling Ami closer. "This planet is as fascinating to me as Kinmoku was to you."

Ami found herself smiling. Seeing all of Earth with Taiki by her side… "I'd love that," she said softly. "I love you." The words slipped out much easier than she had thought they would.

A soft, "I love you too", a brilliant smile and a kiss that tasted of tea was her response.

**TLYM**

For once in her life, Tsukino Usagi woke with the dawn of her own free will. As the sun rose and spilled light into their hotel room, she opened her eyes instead of rolling over and going back to sleep. Though she was still tired, she sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around. Minako had paid for the two connecting rooms the night before, and admittedly they were pretty nice, no doubt top of the line. Usagi and Seiya had one king-sized bed to share, while Minako and Yaten had gotten two queen-sized beds… but Usagi had the sneaking suspicion that only one of those beds would ever get any use.

She smiled to herself and stretched her hands over her head, then rolled her neck slowly to work out a few kinks before twisting to look at Seiya. Her dark-haired lover was still passed out and probably would sleep for a few hours longer. The only reason Usagi wasn't still sleeping was because she was starving. Her body was crying out for food to help replenish the massive amount of energy she had used up, and she couldn't ignore it any longer. Carefully, she eased her body off of the bed, doing her best to avoid waking Seiya, and looked at the phone. Tempting though it was to be lazy and call room service and use the credit card she'd swiped from Minako the night before, she knew that it would be better if she went down to the hotel's restaurant.

Twenty minutes later, freshly attired thanks to the Luna Pen (a more helpful item she had never been given), she bounced down to the restaurant, where the hotel's complimentary, buffet style breakfast was in full swing. Usagi went straight for the food and piled her plate high, oblivious to the stares she was receiving from the other patrons as she sat down at a table and dug in. As soon as the first few mouthfuls of piping hot food struck her growling stomach, she could feel herself beginning to perk up a little. By the time she was contemplating starting in on a third plate, it was almost ten and one of the waitresses was starting to give her a Look, and she regretfully decided to go back upstairs and see if anyone else was awake instead.

Minako's and Yaten's door was still closed and when she pressed her ear against the wood, she didn't hear anything. Deciding to let them sleep, Usagi moved on to her room, sliding the card through the reader and pushing the door open. The bed was empty, she noticed immediately, and the bathroom door was closed. That was alright; she was tired again and could use a nap. Just as she sat down on the bed, though, the door opened and Seiya stepped out, clad only in a towel. Her long dark hair was still dripping as she glanced up and spotted Usagi, whose eyes had gone wide. Seiya grinned and grabbed another towel to dry her hair.

"Where did you go?" she asked. "Or do I need to ask?"

"I was hungry," Usagi said, sticking her tongue out. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I decided to get something to eat. Sue me."

"You could have woken me, Odango. I wouldn't have minded." Seiya shook her hair out and folded the towel before tossing it onto the counter. "I was a little worried when I woke up and saw that you were gone."

"I'm sorry. I should have left a note," she said apologetically, holding a hand out. Seiya moved across the room and took it. Usagi intertwined their fingers and brought the back of Seiya's hand to her lips in a soft kiss as an apology. "I wasn't thinking, I guess. Blame in on the fact that my blood sugar levels were too low."

Seiya chuckled and patted one of her odango. "I blame something, that's for sure," she teased. "Only I think it's your bottomless pit of a stomach, not your blood sugar levels."

Mock-pouting, Usagi looked up with the best set of puppy eyes she could manage. "Do you always have to tease me?"

"You know you like it, love." There was a great deal of fondness in Seiya's voice, and her blue eyes were soft as she used the index finger of her free hand to lightly trace the silver star on Usagi's forehead. In the early morning light, the symbol stood out starkly and Seiya couldn't help noticing it. "Odango, did you ever figure out what these are for?"

"Yes."

When nothing else came, Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of guessing game?"

"No," she mumbled, wrapped her free arm around Seiya's waist and pressing her face into the coarse fabric of the towel. Soothing warmth gradually seeped through into her cheek and she sighed. "I don't want to tell you. I'm scared you'll be upset, that you'll be angry enough to leave. I didn't mean to, but…"

"Odango." Seiya reached down and slipped a hand between their bodies. She curled her fingers under Usagi's chin and forced the blonde to look up. "There is _nothing_ you can tell me that would ever make me so upset that I would leave you permanently. Yes, I might get angry or frustrated sometimes, and yes, we might need to spend a little time apart if I need a few minutes to myself. But I've been waiting for _five years_ to be with you. Sometimes I could swear that it's been longer than that. I'm not going anywhere. You can tell me."

Now Usagi felt warm for an entirely different reason. "It dates back to the Silver Millennium," she said reluctantly. "Apparently it was a step in… err… ." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "The ginzuishou did it without my knowledge because it thinks that we're…_ there_… and I don't think it will go away."

There was a long silence and then, to her amazement, Usagi felt a vibration against her cheek. She cautiously opened her eyes and looked up, worried that Seiya might be crying, only to realize that Seiya was actually _laughing_. Confused, she sat back on the bed, putting a little more space between her and the taller girl, but leaving their fingers safely entwined. It took a few seconds for Seiya to calm herself down and even then, she was still grinning broadly. Usagi pushed her lips together in a genuine pout that bordered on a scowl.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked dangerously. After all of the agonizing that she had been doing, she was fully ready to be the one who walked out if that was the case. Seiya must have realized that she was treading on dangerous ground because her grin morphed into a gentle smile and she reached out to cup Usagi's cheek.

"Are you telling me that we're engaged?" she inquired.

"Well… technically… yes. The ginzuishou seemed to think that my mother's approval was enough for us to take our relationship to the next level. A bond has been forged between us and it may never leave, even if we take the next step." Usagi's voice came out as a mumble.

"And you want me to think that this is a _bad_ thing?"

Usagi's eyes widened. "I…"

"I just got finished telling you that I've been waiting for you to want me for five years, Odango, and you think I would be angry about having something that ties us together forever?" Seiya's blue eyes were filled with love. "I would have liked the chance to have asked you myself after this mess with Jadeite has been dealt with, but honestly I can't find it in myself to argue."

_Oh_. Usagi leaned forward again and placed a kiss on Seiya's stomach, just above her belly button. "I never thought about it like that," she confessed quietly. "I guess I was thinking more that it was something else that we had both been forced into. But when you put it that way…" A lifetime with Seiya did sound immensely appealing.

"It is kind of annoying that it happened like that, and if it's all the same for you, I'd like for us to control the pace of our relationship from now on." Seiya leaned down and kissed her before whispering, "But I could never be angry about something like this, Odango. I love you too much for that."

For the first time in her life, Tsukino Usagi thought that she knew the meaning of the word bliss, because a living and breathing personification of it was standing right in front of her. "I love you, too, Sei-chan."

**GMA**

Kou Yaten's first morning back on Earth dawned much earlier than she had planned. They had gone to bed in the early morning hours, and she'd been fully expecting to sleep in until the late afternoon, barring any disasters or evil Shittenou that were out to destroy the Earth. Instead, she woke up at around noon to the sun shining in her eyes. Disgruntled, she sighed and started to sit up, but there was a heavy weight across her stomach keeping her from moving. Yaten blinked in confusion and glanced down, realizing that there were strands of blonde hair intermingled with her own silver. A slow smile formed on her lips and she shook her head in mild amusement at the sight of Aino Minako.

"Baka, I don't remember saying that we could share a bed," she muttered. There were two queen-sized beds in the room, and when she'd gone to bed the night before Minako had been in the other one. Apparently at some point during the night, the other girl had migrated, and now she was all curled up with an arm over Yaten's stomach. Yaten shook her head and gently eased Minako's arm off of her. She must have been even more tired than she'd thought if Minako had been able to sneak into her bed without her notice.

She padded across the room and into the en-suite bathroom. They had no other clothing, but at least she could be clean in the meantime. Stripping her clothes off, she left them on the floor and turned the shower on while perusing the meagre selection of shampoo and conditioner offered. Yes, this was one thing she had missed about Earth. Her hair had never been quite as luxurious or shiny as it had while using the range of expensive hair products offered by her favourite line of cosmetics. Dreaming happily about an impending shopping trip that would take most of a day, she climbed into the shower and washed every inch of her body from head to toe, including her hair - twice, just because she could.

By the time she got out, the mirrors were steamed and her fingers were wrinkled. Yaten brushed her hair, relishing in the way the strands poured over her fingers like silk, and then wrapped a towel around her body. She opened the door and stepped out. Instantly, her gaze went to the bed and the two deep sapphire eyes that were watching her progress. Minako smiled sleepily in greeting and stretched, her body arching in a way that made Yaten's mouth go dry. Swallowing hard, she crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, suddenly feeling unaccountably nervous.

"Good sleep?" Minako asked, her voice a low purr.

"Surprisingly, yes." Even though she'd woken up earlier than she'd thought she would, the few hours of sleep that she had managed had been undisturbed. She honestly couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

Minako smiled, looking pleased, and sat up. Her long blonde hair fell behind her in a shower as she stretched for a second time. "It feels weird to be back on Earth," she noted, glancing out the window at the sky. It was a delightful shade of blue that made her feel like spending the day on a beach. She turned back to Yaten. "Are you… okay?"

"I'm fine, except I don't have any clothes."

Something flickered in Minako's eyes and she smirked. "I'll go downstairs and get you something from one of the shops. I think I noticed a couple of boutiques around here last night," she said, climbing out of bed. Her clothing was badly wrinkled from having been slept in, but her shirt and tunic were still in better shape than Yaten's had been. "What do you want?"

"Anything that's not orange or yellow," said Yaten, who knew exactly what Minako's taste in colors was like. Minako just grinned and shoved her feet into her shoes before she walked over to the door and stepped outside. Instead of getting up and drying her hair (a decision she would pay for later), Yaten just sat there on the bed for a while, staring off into space.

Truthfully, she didn't know how she felt about being back on Earth. She felt kind disconnected, like there was a chance she was going to wake up and find that it was all a dream. Maybe it was because of all the nights she had spent on Kinmoku, believing that this moment would never come. Yaten had spent the past five years struggling to forget about the sol senshi, particularly Minako, and yet at the same time she had wanted so desperately to hold onto everything that Minako had taught her. It had been a constant balancing act between remembering but also forgetting so that she didn't go crazy.

And now she didn't have to worry about that anymore. Kakyuu had the Ginkei Starlights to protect her, and together the five of them would rebuild not only the Tankei Kingdom but also the Ginkei Kingdom. Under Kakyuu's rule, the two kingdoms would eventually be united into one and then planet would prosper. Yaten closed her eyes and tried to imagine that. Taiki had once told them about what it was like before Kinmoku split apart, but after Prince Eris's death, they had all given up on the idea of being around when it came to pass. As it turned out, they had been right: none of them would be around, but for entirely different reasons.

Feeling slightly dizzy, she pushed herself backwards until she was lying propped up against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Earth was completely different from Kinmoku in many ways, not the least of which in that they no longer had their regular guard duties to perform. The sol senshi didn't patrol, didn't attend to Usagi regularly, or do anything that the Starlights had dealt with every day. They lived their separate civilian lives until they were called upon to fight, and then they went right back to it. That seemed… amazing. She could hardly remember what it was like to live without having somewhere else to be at nearly every minute of the day. What would she _do_ with this life that was now available to her?

The door swung open without warning and Yaten jumped. Her eyes slid to the clock and she realized that she'd gotten completely lost in thought as Minako walked in carrying a few bags, looking somewhat disgruntled. "Here you go," she said, tossing them onto the armchair. "God people in this town can be mean sometimes. I thought I looked good in Kinmokian fashions, but maybe not."

Well, Yaten could think of one thing to do with her time. She got off of the bed and walked over to Minako, studying the blonde with new eyes. Minako's hair was mussed and falling out of her bright red ribbon. There were circles under her eyes and the rude comments she'd gotten about her clothes probably had more to do with how wrinkled and torn they were than how well they fit her. If it had been anyone else standing in front of her looking like that, Yaten probably would have made some sort of a derisive comment. But when it was Minako... it was like everything was upside down and she had no idea where she stood.

"Yaten?" Minako's voice was very soft as she tilted her head, looking into Yaten's eyes with an inquisitive tilt of her head. "Are you alright?"

"You said you loved me," Yaten said, surprising both of them. She had not intended for those words to come out, and then they just kept coming. "Why me, Minako? Surely someone like _you _could have anyone you wanted, especially since you've become an idol. The people of this planet are biased towards idols." Her mouth quirked into a half-smile, remembering Minako's actions when she and her sisters had first come to the high school. Minako had been relentless in her efforts to snag one of them and hadn't really cared who it was as long as they were famous. "I'm a girl, for one thing, and you had no idea if anything would ever come to pass between us. For all you know, Princess Kakyuu would say no and you would have to leave while I stayed behind on Kinmoku. Why?"

Minako didn't say anything for a moment. "Those are some very heavy questions," she said at last, reaching out to catch Yaten's wrist when the silver-haired girl went to turn away. "Whoa, hang on. I didn't say I wouldn't answer." She brought her free hand up to cup Yaten's cheek. "First of all, I'm the goddess of love. I don't care about gender. I just want someone who can love me and who I can love in return. And really, the fact that you're a girl works in my favour. I was cursed once to never be able to find love with a man."

"So is that why you chose me?" Yaten raised her eyebrows.

"Let me finish," Minako said with an amused smile. Her thumb was moving gently across Yaten's cheek. "Like I said, gender doesn't really matter but it's more than that, because second, it's true that a lot of people have made advances towards me over the years. The more popular I got, the more people that were interested in me. I probably could have been married several times by now if I had wanted to. But I _never _forgot you, Yaten. Not once. You liked me when I didn't have anything to offer but hopes and dreams. You taught me so much and sometimes I don't know if you realize that. You made me value my life and my princess, but more than that, you made me want to give my life for you." Her face was serious. "I've never done that for anyone except for Usagi-chan. I didn't know I was capable of that kind of love until I met you."

Yaten licked her lips, unnerved. "Minako..."

"Shh. You're right; I had no idea if anything would ever happen between us. I couldn't leave Usagi-chan and I knew you would be reluctant to leave Kakyuu. But sometimes it's worth putting yourself out there if there's even the slightest chance that something could happen, instead of always wondering." Minako brought her other hand up so that she was now cupping Yaten's face with both hands. "And I would always wonder, Yaten. If I had left you back on Kinmoku, my heart would never forget you."

It was sappy, really, and the kind of sentiment that she should have been scorning. But Yaten believed it because she wanted to. "How can you do it?" she asked quietly. "How can you... risk?"

"Comes with the territory," she replied with a wink. "Goddess of love, remember?" Yaten made a face and she laughed out loud. "Yaten, if you don't take risks, you'll never find someone who loves you. That's just the way life is. I've had loads of people who left me." She glanced away for a minute as the lines of humour disappeared from her face, leaving her looking tired and worn. "People who thought I wasn't good enough in the end. It happens more often than I like to admit. When I came to Kinmoku, I wanted to see you, and as soon as I saw you I knew that I had to try. Even if you turned me down, even if you decided that you had to stay with Kakyuu, it would have been worth it."

Yaten absorbed all of this silently. The loss of her family had hit her hard as a child. Since that time, she'd made it a point to attach herself only to those who she knew for certain would be sticking around, like Kakyuu and her fellow Starlights. But even that plan had fallen apart when Kakyuu left Kinmoku and in following her, they had met the sol senshi. Even though she had known that they would someday be leaving Earth, that their stay on the planet was only temporary, she had gone ahead and developed bonds with them anyway. And look what had happened. After five years of separation during which she had thought she would never see Minako again, she was now standing in a hotel room in front of her, in front of that girl who had already professed to love her.

She cleared her throat. "I suppose there's not much risk right now, is there?"

An unidentifiable emotion flashed through Minako's eyes and she straightened her shoulders. "I guess you won't know unless you say something," she replied. It was supposed to be light-hearted, but it came out sounding strained, and Yaten smiled a little.

"Minako..." Her voice was low and smooth, betraying none of the nerves flooding through her. She paused and licked her lips, keeping her eyes trained on Minako's pleading face to bolster her courage, knowing that she had to do this or she would always regret letting Minako walk away. Yaten braced herself and whispered, "I love you."

"Oh god." Minako closed her eyes and dropped her head forward to rest against Yaten's shoulder. "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long."

A cold knot in Yaten's chest eased. It was much easier to say it than she had been expecting. She lifted a hand and slid it into Minako's soft blonde hair. "I love you," she repeated, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had been waiting a long time to be able to say that, and now that she had, she felt almost flustered. Minako must have sensed how she was feeling because the blonde's hand dropped to her side and she looked at Yaten, blue eyes soft and shimmering in the early afternoon light.

"I love you too," she said softly, fisting her other hand into Yaten's collar and dragging Yaten closer. "So, so much." Their lips brushed tentatively at first, a chaste kiss that neither of them was entirely certain about. After a moment, Minako grew bolder and parted their lips with a soft moan. Yaten pushed both of her hands into that silky blonde hair and stepped closer. When their bodies impacted, she became fully conscious of the fact that she was still dressed in only a towel and - regretfully - broke the kiss.

"I'm going to get dressed," she said, breathing slightly heavier. "Okay?"

Minako nodded wordlessly, too stunned to respond, and just watched as Yaten walked into the bathroom. Once the door had been closed and locked, she moved over to the bed and sat down, then stretched out, staring up at the ceiling. Slowly, an enormous smile spread over her face and she closed her eyes, fighting back a squeal of exhilaration. After years of searching, after months of wondering, after days of waiting, Kou Yaten was _finally_ hers - and she could honestly say that in spite of Jadeite's arrival back on Earth, she couldn't ever remember being happier than she was at that moment.

* * *

Please review!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** So I'm a bit nervous about posting this chapter, in lieu of the fact that it has a talk many of you were waiting for… between Haruka and Seiya. I hope it came out right, as it was more subdued than I expected it to be. Actually, I hope the whole chapter came out right, as you can never tell with some of these characters… Enjoy!

* * *

In the warm light of day, the Hikawa Shrine was far more inviting, especially when it seemed like everyone was in a good, if somewhat nervous, mood. Usagi smiled to herself and squirmed a little. Seiya's arm, which had been resting loosely around her waist, tightened automatically, much to her satisfaction. They were perched on the wooden stairs, with Seiya leaning back against the top step and Usagi sitting between her legs on the next step down. Chibi-Chibi was sitting on her lap eating a cupcake that Makoto had given her. Chibi-Usa was sitting beside Usagi looking through a magazine, and Hotaru was beside Seiya, leaning against Seiya's shoulder.

Rei and Minako were standing side by side, heads close together as they spoke in low whispers with the occasional glance up, though it didn't stop Minako from holding Yaten's hand in a death grip. Surprisingly, Yaten either didn't notice or didn't care. As far as Usagi could tell, the silver-haired girl was deep into discussion with Makoto, Ami and Taiki, though what they could be talking about, she had no clue. Really, they were all just killing time, waiting for the last few members of their group to show up: Luna, Artemis, Setsuna, Mamoru, Haruka and Michiru. Then their 'talk' could begin.

She squirmed again and Seiya sighed, finally opening her eyes and giving up on the idea of a last minute nap. "Alright, Odango, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just excited to have everyone together again," Usagi said, turning her head to look over her shoulder. In the late afternoon light, Seiya looked even more beautiful than normal, and her lover was so close that she couldn't resist leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against Seiya's mouth.

"Do you _mind_? We're _right here_," Chibi-Usa muttered, flipping over to the next page.

"Not at all," Usagi said, amused. "Would you like another demonstration?" Lightning fast, her hands flashed out and began attacking Chibi-Usa's ribs. The younger girl squealed in shock and recoiled back against Hotaru before bursting out into giggles.

"Mama, stop!" she gasped, trying to push Usagi's fingers away. "Papa! Make her stop!"

"_Papa_?" The voice was entirely unexpected and threw a jolt of cold water on their fun. Usagi froze and sheepishly turned to see that Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Mamoru had approached without her noticing. Haruka was staring at the two of them with what could only be described as a look of horror. Michiru had a laid a restraining hand on her lover's arm, while Setsuna just looked openly amused. For that matter, so did Mamoru. Usagi shot them both dirty looks, inwardly labeling them both traitors, before glancing at Haruka.

"Hello, Haruka-san," she offered tentatively.

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" Hotaru jumped to her feet and slipped around Chibi-Usa, running eagerly down the steps. She threw herself at the older woman, arms outstretched. Haruka just barely snapped out of her daze in time to catch the teenager and return Hotaru's enthusiastic embrace.

"We got your message," said Setsuna, obviously deciding that her princess needed a bit of a reprieve. "Are we late?"

"No, you're right on time," Minako volunteered, not bothering to conceal her smirk. She knew that Usagi had been dreading this moment from the second it became clear that the Starlights were returning to Earth with them. Understandably so, really: Haruka and Seiya had not gotten along during the Starlights' last visit to Earth and there was no reason to think things would be different this time around. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been well." Michiru was the one who responded as she released Hotaru, running a gentle hand through the grinning pre-teen's hair. "And you?"

Haruka had been examining the situation and was not paying attention to the pleasantries that were being exchanged. Her eyes went from Chibi-Usa, to Chibi-Chibi, to her princess, before finally landing on Seiya, and it wasn't hard for her to figure out what was going on. She clenched her jaw and spun on her heel, pulling free of Michiru, and marched away. Usagi sighed and started to stand up to go after her, but much to her surprise, Seiya stopped her with her a hand on her shoulder. The dark-haired girl got up with a wink and a smile, loping after Haruka with an easy stride, leaving Usagi to stare after the two of them worriedly.

Michiru caught the look and gave her a sympathetic smile. "It will be alright, Princess," she said quietly. "I think the two of them need to speak in private. Give them a chance to work things out. You may be surprised by what happens."

"I hope so." Usagi crossed her fingers.

Seiya chased Haruka all the way to the shrine stairs and halfway down them before she dared to speak. The older girl strode along, either not noticing or not caring that Seiya was right behind her, and finally, she called out, "So that's it? You're going to just walk away? And here I thought you hated me enough for it to warrant at least a punch to the face, since you seemed to enjoy hitting me so much last time."

The taller blonde froze on the spot. Her hands clenched into loose fists as she spun around. "That was an entirely different situation and you know it," she hissed.

"Of course I do, but it got your attention, didn't it?" Seiya asked with a smirk, folding her arms. She'd paused on the step above Haruka, so they were face to face. "Look, I know you don't like me, Haruka-san. That's partially my fault and I accept the blame for it." She shrugged. "I was curious about Michiru-san that day in the dressing room. I felt her shine while we were playing together on stage and I was trying to figure out who she could be. What you walked in on was not what it looked like." There wasn't a hint of amusement in Seiya's expressive, dark eyes. "The only person I have ever felt that way for is Odango."

Haruka flinched at that. "And you think that makes it better?" she said scathingly. "I asked you to look after her for a brief period of time. I didn't mean that you should try to push yourself into the rest of her life!"

"Who's pushing?" Seiya countered. "Usagi happens to love me a lot, thank you very much. She was the one who came to Kinmoku and made us aware of her presence." She looked away. It hurt to think about, but… "If she had wanted to, she could have turned and left without any of us being the wiser."

"She would never do that," Haruka muttered. "Not until she knew for certain that you were happy."

"I wasn't." Her voice was very quiet. "I wasn't happy. None of us were. Once we knew what it was like here on Earth, it was hard to go back."

Something that might have been understanding flashed through Haruka's forest green eyes, and she eased back down a step. She was frowning, but the aggressive anger that had been so prominent in her stance beforehand was lessening. "We had a future," she said finally. "It was all that we were fighting for. I assume you know that your presence has destroyed it."

"From what I hear, it wasn't the paradise you all thought it was," Seiya replied, remembering Chibi-Usa's passionate words about her parents. "Besides, I didn't do it on purpose. If Odango hadn't come to me, I never would have approached her again. As far as I was concerned, she made her choice and I never expected anything else. I was prepared to live without her for the rest of my life. But when she showed up on Kinmoku…" Helplessly, she shrugged. "What was I supposed to do, turn her away? Pretend that I had stopped loving her? Break her heart because of some future that she never really wanted in the first place?"

Haruka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, looking resigned. "If you break her heart, I'll break you," she said. It wasn't a threat.

"If I break her heart, you won't have to worry about it." Seiya replied. It would destroy her to do _anything_ that hurt Usagi, much less break her heart. "Haruka-san, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect her and keep her happy for as long as I live. Both her and the children. I know you hate me, but I'm hoping for Odango's sake that you can learn to tolerate me."

Haruka folded her arms and gave Seiya a measuring glance. She offered no platitudes about how of course she could do it; she was giving the question the serious amount of consideration that it deserved. After considerable deliberation, she nodded, just once. "As long as I don't catch you inside of any more dressing rooms," she said.

A very small smirk flashed across Seiya's face. "Deal," she replied lightly, a wave of relief sweeping over her. She and Haruka hadn't really spoken much after the final battle with Galaxia. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru had gone their own way right after they were returned to life, and the Starlights' last few days on Earth had been spent with the inner senshi. So although the two of them had parted on slightly warmer terms, considering that Haruka had entrusted Usagi to their care during the battle, she hadn't been certain of where she and the blonde senshi really stood. Now that she knew, it was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"And if you hurt her..." Haruka let her voice trail off. Her forest green eyes were filled with a silent, deadly promise. There was no need for her to finish; there was a thousand different ways that sentence could have been completed, and Seiya's imagination was doing an excellent job of filling them all in.

"I won't. This - " she pointed to the symbol on her forehead. Haruka's eyes lit upon the silver crescent moon for the first time and went wide. "It means that I love her more than anything else in the world." She shifted her weight. Part of the reason she and Haruka didn't get along was because Seiya loved to tease. It was in her nature, and so she couldn't resist adding, "You know, Odango said something very interesting on Kinmoku."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"She said that because Kakyuu gave the three of us to Odango when she died, it meant that we technically already belonged to her." Seiya kept her face straight, fighting against the desire to laugh.

It didn't take long for Haruka to catch on. "Are you trying to imply that our princess still belongs to you three?" she said incredulously, her hands falling to her sides.

"Well, you did ask us to watch over her," Seiya said lightly. She couldn't keep from laughing anymore and quickly danced up a step, avoiding the half-hearted swipe that Haruka made in her direction. "Joking, joking!" she amended, holding her hands up in a placating position. "I know that you will always be Usagi's senshi. I'm not out to replace you or anything like that. None of us are. We just want a place to belong." Her expression flickered, the amusement draining out of it so fast that Haruka stopped trying to swat at her and frowned, studying the shorter girl's face intently.

"You're in that right place for that," she said at last, green eyes thoughtful. "I won't protest your presence here, and if you want to fight alongside us, I guess I can get used to it." She dropped her gaze, scanning Seiya's body. "Are you planning to sing again?"

Seiya blinked, startled by the abrupt question. "I don't know. We've never really discussed it. I wouldn't mind, but I guess it would be hard to pick up where the_ Three Lights_ left off. It's been almost five years since we left and besides, we're not boys anymore. I think someone would notice the discrepancy."

Haruka merely nodded and looked up at the sound of footsteps. Seiya twisted around in time to see a blonde blur headed in their direction. As it got closer, it was revealed to be an exasperated Tsukino Usagi. "Where are you going?" Haruka asked her.

"Back to my parent's house," Usagi muttered, coming to a stop and folding her arms. "Mamo-chan told me that they've been giving him a hard time about the wedding. He said that if I didn't go and explain things to them right now, he was going to tell them everything." She bit her lip, a familiar pout forming. "The others will fill you in, Haruka-san."

Seiya's mouth was twitching. "Would you like me to go with you, Odango?" she asked.

"No. I think my parents need a little warning before I bring my girlfriend home, Seiya." Usagi finally smiled. "I'll talk to you later. Minako-chan is going to take us all shopping."

"Joy," Seiya muttered, dreading the experience already. Haruka's knowing smirk didn't help matters. Minako and Usagi could shop for hours on end and never get tired. She might have been a girl, but that didn't mean she enjoyed spending hours in the mall. Maybe she could take the kids and run for it? "Good luck with your family."

"Thanks. I'll need it." Usagi sighed, kissed her on the cheek, and headed down the steps at a run. Seiya and Haruka watched her go before, by mutual, silent consent, the two of them turned and headed back up the stairs. Yaten and Taiki looked a little relieved to see that Seiya was still in one piece, but Michiru just smiled knowingly as her partner walked over to her and Ami. She leaned against Haruka's shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

"All good?" she asked softly.

"Yes." Haruka looked at Ami steadily. "Tell me about Kinmoku."

If Ami was surprised by the question, she hid it well. "What do you want to know?"

Forest green eyes flashed over to where Seiya was standing beside Yaten and Taiki, no doubt filling them in on the conversation she had somehow managed to survive. Haruka considered the look she'd seen briefly on the other girl's face when Seiya had talked about wanting someplace to belong. She'd seen that look before on Michiru's face. She turned back to Ami. "Everything."

**TLYM**

Walking into her parent's house should not have been as nerve-wracking as it was. Usagi took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, staring at the door with a fair amount of apprehension. She had thought about what she could and couldn't tell her family very carefully on her way over. It would be best to keep any mention of the senshi and Kinmoku out of the conversation for the time being. Yet at the same time, she wasn't a very good liar, so she would have to keep it as close to the truth as possible. A deep sigh escaped her and she put a hand to her head. Yep, she was definitely screwed. If she pulled this off, it would be a damned miracle.

"Mother, give me strength," she muttered, striding up the path and pushing the door open. Unlike last time, the house was teeming with life and laughter. The warm scent of her mother's pancakes floated through the air and her stomach growled in response. She patted her tummy and stepped into the house, automatically sliding her shoes off and donning a pair of slippers before she made her way towards the dining room and peeked around the corner. Ikuko, Kenji, Shingo, Mika and Luna were gathered around the table finishing off their dinner. Mika and Shingo were sharing a cookie, and even as Usagi watched, Shingo broke off a couple of pieces and slipped them to Luna when Ikuko wasn't looking. A pang went through her and she stepped around the corner without thinking.

"Usagi-onee-san?" Mika was the first person to notice. Her eyes went wide and the cookie in her hands fell to her plate in crumbs as Ikuko, Kenji, Shingo and Luna twisted around to look. For a moment, there was absolute silence in the room as everyone processed the fact that Usagi was really standing in front of them.

"Um… hi?" she said with a nervous smile.

"Usagi!" Ikuko launched herself off of the floor and was beside her daughter in seconds. She enveloped Usagi in a hug that squeezed the breath out of the petite blonde, who could only squeak as Ikuko demanded, "What are you doing here? Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering the messages I left on your phone?"

"I think she needs air, Mom," Shingo said with a smirk. "She's turning blue."

Shooting her brother a grateful look, Usagi nodded quickly. Her ribs were starting to ache from the force of the hug. Ikuko reluctantly released her and, once she had gotten her breath back, she said, "I'm here to explain things to you. I've been staying with one of my friends. And I haven't been answering your messages because I didn't have my phone with me."

"I'm glad you're here, because you have a lot to explain, young lady." Gently but firmly, Ikuko guided her into the free spot at the table. Usagi sank to her knees obligingly as Ikuko bustled into the kitchen to get her some food. Luna stood up and gave a casual stretch before leaping off of Shingo's lap and onto Usagi's. The blonde smiled and gathered the little black cat close, rubbing her cheek against Luna's head and listening to the sound of the soft, soothing purr. She had missed Luna a lot while she was gone and she couldn't wait for the chance to be able to speak to her guardian freely.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Shingo asked her, raising his eyebrows significantly.

Usagi blinked at him for a moment and then grinned. "Yeah, I did," she said softly.

Shingo nodded. "I'm glad."

Ikuko returned with a plate that was piled high with pancakes. She set it down in front of her daughter and then took a seat. "Alright, let's hear it. What's this about the wedding being canceled?"

'_Boy, Mom sure doesn't beat around the bush,_' Usagi thought, amused. "The truth is, Mamoru and I decided that things weren't working out between us," she said, deciding to jump right in. "I still love him and he still loves me, but I don't think I'm _in_ love with him anymore. He's my friend, but I want more for myself. I want passion." Her cheeks reddened slightly and she looked away from her father and her brother. "I took a little vacation to see if that would change things between us. I thought some distance might make a difference. But it didn't and there was no need for me to come back to Tokyo to see that, so we made the decision to call the wedding off. I'm sorry that you had to hear about it from him. That was wrong of me."

Kenji and Ikuko exchanged looks and neither spoke for a minute. Then Ikuko leaned forward and patted her hand. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two, honey. I know you loved him. But I'm proud of you for admitting that you weren't happy and taking steps to end things before it was too late. That was very responsible of you."

The slightly surprised tone rankled, but Usagi strove to ignore it. She continued, "Because I was in Germany, Mamoru was left with the responsibility of letting everyone know that the wedding was off. He volunteered to do that and I came back as soon as I could. I should have contacted you guys sooner but I just needed some time to myself before I had to deal with everything."

"It's alright," said Kenji, "as long as you're the one who actually called it off."

Usagi took one look at his icy expression and winced. '_Okay, I owe Mamo-chan _a lot_ for putting up with this while I was gone. Dealing with Mom and Dad must have been a nightmare._' "It was a mutual agreement, Dad._ Both_ of us decided that we wanted different things in life."

"I just wish that you had come and talked to us about this first," Ikuko said. "We were very concerned about you, honey."

"I'm sorry," Usagi repeated helplessly, squirming a little. Suddenly her decision to be selfish for once by staying on Kinmoku wasn't sounding so great after all. "It was a spur of the moment thing and I was just trying to get some perspective, that's all."

"Well, it's okay." The expression on Ikuko's face made it clear that she felt it really wasn't, but Usagi didn't know what to say to make it right. She looked down at her plate and sighed. Never before had her mother's pancakes ever seemed so unappetizing, but even though she wasn't really hungry, she cut a small piece and lifted it to her lips, knowing that insulting Ikuko by not eating would not help matters.

Shingo looked from his mother to his sister and his brow furrowed. Though he enjoyed tormenting Usagi on a regular basis, he could tell that she was floundering and had no idea how to repair the bridges. Thinking that he'd help out a little, he said, "So you caught up to that guy, then?"

Usagi froze.

"_Guy_?" Ikuko's head whipped around and a delighted smile broke out across her face.

"_Guy_?" Kenji's face darkened. He'd just gotten rid of one man around his baby and now there was another?

"Thanks a lot, brat," Usagi muttered, setting her fork down hastily. "Err… well… you see…"

"You've met someone!" Ikuko was practically levitating above her seat. Part of the reason she had been so upset to hear that Mamoru and Usagi had broken up was because she had always dreamed of seeing her daughter happily married. But apparently Usagi was taking care of that herself. She would have liked for there to have been a longer period of time before Usagi moved on, of course - she was more than aware of how people might talk - but that could be dealt with later. In the meantime… "Who is it? Where did you meet him? What is he like? When he can come over for dinner?"

"Mom, please. One question at a time!" She held a hand up weakly. "First of all, it's… well… it's not a guy."

"Not a guy?" Even Shingo looked a little taken aback.

"That's right." Usagi's hands were actually shaking. She hid them beneath the table and cleared her throat. "And you already know her. It's Kou Seiya."

"Seiya is a _girl_?" Shingo's mouth dropped open as the dots connected. Across the table, Mika gave a little squeak, her face falling. "But wasn't he - she - part of that band? How…?"

"It was a publicity thing," Usagi said demurely, realizing that she'd have to talk to Seiya, Yaten and Taiki about this soon. People wouldn't take long to catch on to the fact that their names and appearances were very similar to those of the _Three Lights_, and then there would be questions that none of them were prepared to answer. "I can't say much more than that right now. But Seiya was on vacation in Germany and we met up while I was there. We started hanging out and one thing led to another."

"Was this before or after you and Mamoru-san broke up?" Ikuko asked sharply.

"Mom!" Usagi shot the woman a Look. "Thanks a lot for implying that I would cheat on Mamo-chan. I'll have you know that I didn't do anything with Seiya until I knew for sure that Mamoru and I were done. She's not even the reason that our relationship ended, thank you very much. I would never do that to him. Like I said, it was a _mutual decision_." She knew then and there that she would never be able to explain the full story to her parents, even if they did know about the whole senshi part of it. There was no need for her mother to turn the story into some kind of soap opera, which, given Ikuko's flair for the dramatic, was exactly what she would do.

"I didn't mean to make it sound that way, dear. It's just… you know how people think."

"I do, and I want to make it clear that _it wasn't like that_. Seiya and I were _just friends_ until we met up again."

"So let me get this straight." Kenji leaned forward and stared at her. "You're dating a woman."

"Err… yes… that's right," Usagi said hesitantly.

He didn't say anything for several long, tense seconds… and then Kenji's face broke into a brilliant smile. "That's wonderful, Usagi. I hope you two are very happy together," he said with satisfaction. "I'm so pleased you're dating someone who won't be able to take unnecessary risks with your health by getting you pregnant."

"Darling!" Ikuko swatted at him. Luna snickered, hiding the sound by pressing her head into Usagi's top, as the blonde turned a deep shade of red. "Don't listen to him, Usagi. A young woman like you could easily have children even if you are dating another woman." There was a slight edge to Ikuko's voice that Usagi hadn't missed. "There are lots of options to choose from."

"Well, that's the thing, Mom…" Usagi rubbed her forehead and gritted her teeth. "I don't want any more kids."

Ikuko's face slowly changed. "Any _more_ kids?"

"Yes…" Usagi looked up, saw their expressions, and rolled her eyes. "Oh for… I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom, I am very sure." She wasn't going to give them any details, but it had been so long since she and Mamoru had been together in _that _way that any babies would have popped out a while ago. "I do have three daughters, though."

"Three… daughters…" It appeared as though Usagi had officially broken her mother.

She took a deep breath and nodded, crossing her fingers. "That's right. You remember Hotaru, don't you? Chibi-Usa's friend? Her mother died when she was young and the two of us have become close as a result." Usagi paused, gathering her thoughts together, before adding, "And Chibi-Usa… She's been staying with us… well, me, for a while. Then there's Chibi-Chibi… She's Seiya's daughter." It wasn't the whole truth, not by a long shot, but her family still believed that Chibi-Usa was her cousin, and all memories of Chibi-Chibi had been wiped from their minds entirely after the battle with Chaos. But it was as close as she was willing to get.

"Shingo, why don't you take Mika-chan home?" Ikuko's voice had gotten very strained. "Kenji, you can take them both out for ice cream on the way. I need a moment to speak with Usagi privately."

"Good luck, sis," Shingo said optimistically, clapping Usagi on the back. He knew enough to realize that there was a lot of the story that was being left out, but accepted that this was neither the time nor the place to question his sister about it. If he was fortunate, she might someday explain, and he would have to be patient enough to wait for that day. He reached down and helped Mika up, then ushered both her and Kenji out of the room. At the last second, he spun and plucked a disgruntled Luna off of Usagi's lap before following.

Usagi watched them all go with a definite sinking feeling. She had been expecting her mother to be a little upset, possibly bewildered by what would no doubt be an information overload, but it was occurring to her a bit late that she might have approached the situation incorrectly. "Mom, listen…"

"Usagi… we need to talk." Her mother folded her hands together and closed her eyes briefly before speaking. "I won't say anything in regards to you having started a new relationship so soon after breaking up with Mamoru. Even though I personally feel it was_ too_ soon, I also remember the way you used to act around Seiya. I honestly can't remember ever seeing you as happy with Mamoru as you were around him. Her." Ikuko shook her head.

"Mom…"

"No, listen. I can even accept that you're dating a woman. Love is love as far as I'm concerned, and though I didn't see it coming, I don't mind. But this thing with the children… it worries me, Usagi. It's nice to hear that you've become close to Hotaru, but Chibi-Usa is not your daughter, and even if she's staying with you, you shouldn't be encouraging that sort of relationship with her. And while I'm pleased that you're willing to step up for Seiya's child, the two of you have only been dating for a few weeks considering that you and Mamoru just broke up. You're moving very fast. Too fast." Ikuko set a gentle hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I don't want you rushing into anything, honey, and when you start involving children in your relationships, things become far more complicated very quickly."

"I know that." There was a thick lump in Usagi's throat and even though she swallowed several times, it refused to go away. "But Mom, you don't understand."

"I'm sure you think I don't. I remember saying the same thing to your grandmother when I started dating your father." She smiled wryly. "Just think about what I said, alright? The idea that you might end up in over your head worries me. You can walk away from a marriage but you can't walk away from a child. That's not how your father and I raised you. I just want you to be careful, that's all."

"I will," Usagi said, her voice hoarse. She was staring hard at the table and blinking back tears. What her mother was saying was reasonable in light of the circumstances, but that didn't make the words hurt any less.

"Good. Now, why don't we go catch up to the others? I think some ice cream is just what the doctor ordered."

That was, quite frankly, the last thing Usagi wanted to do. She wanted to go back to the Hikawa Shrine and hide in Seiya's arms with her children gathered closer around them. But instead she smiled woodenly and said, "Sure. That sounds great."

* * *

Please review!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! You all rock. Now we're starting to get into some action with this chapter. I wasn't sure where to go for a couple of chapters but finally the right course hit me. It's the beginning to the end, as much as you likely hate to hear that. I won't even try to estimate how many chapters are going to be left, we'll just have to see, but if there are any specific scenes you want to see now's your time to get a request in.

**Note:** Camp NaNo (you write 50,000 words in one month on a new original story, basically) begins today. I will do my best to keep my updates coming regularly, but six stories plus camp is insane, even for me. You're going to have to bear with me during June.

* * *

High above the unknowing city, Jadeite paced back and forth. Face was set in a grim mask, eyes flashing with hatred, he watched the stupid, insipid humans as they blithely went about their daily lives, completely unaware of the danger that was standing over them, ready to strike at any moment. He had always hated Earth, always held a certain amount of distaste for the useless humans that left their safety in the hands of others. It was ridiculous, really. A slow smile spread over his cruel features as he imagined Earth under the control of the Shittenou, as it should have been so many years ago. Between the four of them, they would be able to whip the pathetic little Earthlings into shape with no problems. _No one_ would be able to stand up to them...

And it will all be so easy once Princess Serenity was dead.

At the thought of the princess, a low hiss of rage escaped him. Her presence had ruined his carefully thought out plans one too many times. It was like she had a sixth sense for when he had whipped up something particularly delightful. Just thinking about how many times she had bested him when she was nothing more than a child made his teeth grind together in frustration. Granted, he had been younger and more foolish then as well, and he'd underestimated her power and the strength of her friends. Queen Beryl had been too quick to punish him, and she hadn't given him the chance he deserved. Jadeite knew he could have gotten rid of Sailor Moon at the time if he'd been given the chance... but he hadn't, and now look at the little brat!

She was strong... _too_ strong. He wasn't sure how to handle her. If it hadn't been for the fact that Sailor Kakyuu and Sailor Galaxia had been so exhausted during their previous battle, he didn't know if he would have made it off of Kinmoku in one piece. Jadeite gritted his teeth and glared at the city again. Why hadn't Queen Beryl done something about her? What was it about the princess that made her so unbeatable? The ginzuishou, of course, was a major source of her strength, so perhaps he should be trying to figure out a way to steal it? But that would mean getting up close and personal and he wasn't sure it was safe to take that risk.

"I hate that girl," he hissed under his breath. How he longed to follow through on his original threat all those years ago and set flames loose on the city! He relished the thought of seeing the miserable humans screaming and crying as their existence was pulled out from under them. It would be music to his ears. His hands actually twitched with the desire and he clenched them into fists, knowing that it would bring the senshi running, and there were so many of them now.

So… perhaps that was his answer. Jadeite considered this new plan of attack, rubbing his hand under his chin thoughtfully. "They're stronger when they are together," he murmured, pressing his fingers together. He remembered the final battle with Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars very well, and he'd been doing some research since then. It would be a few days more before he was ready to try awakening the other Shittenou, as the fight on Kinmoku had cost him more energy than he had been expecting and he would have to help himself to a few humans before he would be able to begin. But it wouldn't have to be _all_ bad... a slow, cruel smile that promised pain slipped across his face. Yes, this could be fun... and he knew just where to start.

**TLYM**

As much fun as it was to be back in the past, Chibi-Usa always found it a little disorienting. Sometimes it was like she was seeing double: she could look at any place in the city and see what was there but also what _would_ be there. Or what would have been there, as the case now was. With a grim smile, she tucked her hands behind her back and strolled down the sidewalk, looking around to see what had changed since the last time she had been in the past. It was hard to remember, right here and now, that there was no longer a future for her to go back to.

Of course, there had been times when she had wanted to stay here instead of returning to the future, but she'd never once thought it would become a reality. After all she was Crystal Tokyo's princess and she belonged with her parents in the future, where she would one day assume the throne of Earth. That was what she had always been told growing up, and it was the future she had come to expect for herself. She hadn't bothered trying to imagine anything else because that was just the way it was. But now things were different and she wasn't sure what she was going to do. It was one thing to attend school for a short while in the past, but full time? There would be obvious gaps in her knowledge, bits and pieces that had been deemed irrelevant by the time the thirtieth century rolled around, and then there would be things that she knew too much about, like math and science. Sometimes the work here was actually more difficult because it was often too simple, without the complex grasp of things that she'd been required to learn as a princess.

And then there was the question of what would she do when it came time for her to move out? Luna Ball could probably create the necessary identification for her, but to live on her own and find a job and do the other sorts of things that adults did? The idea was terrifying. Chibi-Usa had never been required to think about that before, but she knew that she couldn't live with Usagi and Seiya forever. She was already in her pre-teens and time would go by before she knew it.

"Stop borrowing trouble, Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa stopped, startled out of her thoughts, and glanced into a store window. In the reflection of the glass, she could see two crimson eyes that were looking back at her as Diana met her gaze. "What do you mean? How do you know what I was thinking?"

"I've been your guardian since you were a child," Diana pointed out, gently kneading her claws into Chibi-Usa's scalp. The pink-haired girl flinched as Diana added, "You had that look on your face, the one that means you're trying to figure things out, and most of the time you do it just to torment yourself. Can't you take things one day at a time?"

"Sorry, but that's not what I was taught," Chibi-Usa replied, folding her arms. It was the truth. As a princess, she'd been taught to constantly look forward, to be ten steps ahead of everyone else so that she didn't some grievous error that would cause difficulty further down the line. Those lessons had been deeply engrained and it was going to be hard to remember that she didn't necessarily have to use them anymore. "I'm trying, Diana, really, I am. But you're just going to have to give me time. I've never seriously considered living here full time. I always thought I'd be Queen Lady Serenity someday. It's... weird."

The kitten's face softened and she stood up. Chibi-Usa held her hands out automatically so that Diana could leap down into them. "Even when you're older, your parents will still be there for you," Diana said, giving the girl a rough lick on the cheek. "And now you'll have a different future. That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"I know. Thank you." Chibi-Usa rubbed her cheek against Diana's head. "You're a good friend to me, Diana. I don't know what I would have done without you sometimes."

"Gone insane." Diana's voice was smug. "And another thing you should remember, Chibi-Usa..."

"What's that?"

"In the twentieth century, girls who talk to their cats are weird."

"Eh?" Chibi-Usa's head snapped up and she stared into the glass. A brilliant flush spread across her cheeks when she realized that several people had stopped to stare at her. Clearly they hadn't heard Diana speaking, but Chibi-Usa hadn't been making an effort to keep her voice down. Diana snickered and squirmed free, jumping lightly to the ground and running off before the irate girl could scold her. Chibi-Usa glared after her. "Little brat," she grumbled, spinning and running away in the opposite direction.

She stopped to get an ice cream from a vendor a few blocks away, using a little of the money that Mamoru had given her, before continuing on. That was another thing to wonder about. Usagi had spent the past five years as a student, and then she'd been planning the wedding, so she had no savings to speak of. Chibi-Usa wasn't sure where they were going to live. Rei would only be able to let them stay at the shrine for so long, and Minako's generosity towards hotel rooms couldn't last forever. Mamoru and Usagi may have been friendly, but she didn't think that the two of them would want to keep living together, and Mamoru couldn't support them for long. Besides, his apartment was small: there wouldn't be enough room for her and Chibi-Chibi, much less Hotaru if her older sister came to stay, and she was pretty sure Usagi would want to live with Seiya.

"God, there is just too much to think about," she muttered, licking her ice cream thoughtfully. The sweet taste of the creamy confection made her smile. Okay, so there were some things about the twentieth century that she had missed, and ice cream was definitely one of them.

"Chibi-Usa-chan? Is that you?"

Even before she turned, Chibi-Usa knew who she would see. "Momoko-chan!" she exclaimed with a smile, spinning around.

Momohara Momoko was standing right behind her, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands. "It_ is_ you! Oh my god, I can't believe you're back in town." She stepped forward and threw her arms around Chibi-Usa, unintentionally showering the pink-haired girl with dirt. "I haven't seen you in years."

"It has been a long time," Chibi-Usa agreed, looking her friend over curiously as Momoko stepped back. Time had been good to Momoko; she was now a few inches taller than Chibi-Usa, and she had definite, generous curves visible beneath her light blue sundress. Her hair, longer than it used to be, was still dyed the light purple she had come to favour in her youth, and her big brown eyes were sparkling. "You look wonderful, Momoko-chan. I don't think I would have recognized you if we had just been passing on the street."

"You're telling me that?" Momoko said with a little laugh, studying Chibi-Usa's face closely. "Wow, your eyes look so pretty like that, Chibi-Usa-chan. But how come you're wearing contacts so suddenly?"

Uh-oh, Chibi-Usa thought, realizing for the first time that there might be more of an issue here than she'd realized. The people in this town who knew of her knew her as Usagi's little cousin from an un-named place. This might be a problem. She smiled awkwardly. "Oh, well, you know. I just decided to go for something different," she said, which wasn't _technically_ a lie.

"You look nice. I thought you went back home so that you could attend that special school? What are you doing back here?"

"I came to see my mommy," Chibi-Usa replied without thinking. Damp stickiness trickled over her fingers and she realized that during their conversation she'd forgotten about her ice cream cone. Making a face, she licked her fingers and then swirled her tongue around the cone in an effort to clean up a little. She realized belatedly that Momoko was looking at her oddly and flushed a little at the childish comment that had come out so easily. "Sorry. I mean, I'm living with Usagi right now."

"Again? You guys used to argue so much that I thought you wouldn't want to see her ever," Momoko said with a grin, shifting her purse higher on her shoulder.

"Ah, yeah." She shrugged sheepishly. She'd enjoyed driving Usagi crazy as a child and had done so with relish, so it wasn't like she could really deny it. "She loves me."

"Oh, I never doubted that. Well, we should meet up and have fun some time! How long are you in town for?"

The question only vaguely registered in Chibi-Usa's mind as, in the distance, someone began to scream. Her head snapped around towards the sound and she swallowed a gasp, the ice cream cone falling from her fingers, as two brightly coloured blurs were hurtled into the building just to the right of them. Chibi-Usa threw herself at Momoko, knocking her friend out of the way, as glass and debris littered the sidewalk where the two of them had been standing moments before. They landed hard on the pavement and she heard Momoko whimper in pain, but there was no time to worry.

"Oh my god, what is that?" someone screamed, pointing at a tall, slender shape that leapt towards the ground, seemingly not caring about the fact that one of the buildings was still falling apart. It was a woman dressed in what appeared to be an expensive crimson evening gown, only she had no face. The place where her eyes and mouth would have been was blank, like she was wearing a mask. Her dark hair hung across her artificially white skin, making her lack of a face even more grotesque and noticeable.

"It's a monster! Run!"

Chibi-Usa ducked her head and shoulders protectively over Momoko as the people around them began to panic and run in every direction. "Momoko-chan, are you okay?" she asked frantically, searching Momoko for injuries. Momoko was clutching at her shoulder but there didn't appear to be anything physically wrong.

"I-I think I just - oh god - landed on it wrong," Momoko panted, cringing when Chibi-Usa reached out to touch it. "I'm fine, though. We've got to get away from here."

"No, I…" Chibi-Usa trailed off, her heart rising into her throat, as she caught sight of just who had been thrown so violently into that building. Sailor Venus and Sailor Neptune were trying to get up and fight, but it was evident that both of them had been dealt serious damage. She gritted her teeth as the youma stepped towards the two struggling senshi and stood up, grabbing the arm of a random man. He stopped and stared at her and she said quickly, "Hey, listen, can you help my friend? She's injured."

The man sent a frightened look over his shoulder towards the youma before he bent down and grabbed Momoko, lifting the girl easily and ignoring her protests. Momoko squirmed in the man's grip and called Chibi-Usa's name frantically as she was carried away, but the pink-haired girl ignored her in favour of scanning the plaza. As far as she could see, nearly everyone had made a run for it. Those who couldn't were hiding behind whatever possible in the hopes that the 'monster' wouldn't come after them. She reached into her pocket and drew out her brooch, knowing that she would have no better chance to transform.

"_Pink Moon Eternal Make-Up_!" she called out. Pink light flared around her before it was swept aside by angel wings. Eternal Sailor Crescent Moon squared her shoulders and shouted, "Hey!"

Surprisingly, the youma actually stopped. It turned in Crescent Moon's direction and looked her up and down. "What do you want, pest?" it asked.

Crescent Moon blinked, caught off guard by the sound of a voice reverberating through her mind. Apparently the youma had some telepathic abilities since it was unable to speak out loud. That was fine; she'd fought similar creatures before. She summoned her Eternal Tier and stepped forward. "Leave them alone. If you want to fight, I'll be your opponent."

"Oh, I see. The little girl wants to fight." The face moved as though the youma was trying to smile. "What makes you think _you_ can beat me?"

"I haven't seen anything to prove me wrong," Crescent Moon replied, trying not to look at Venus and Neptune. She was pretty sure Neptune had passed out and Venus didn't seem to fully conscious, either. Where were the other senshi? Even if she couldn't win by herself, if she could keep it occupied until Sailor Moon arrived… "Come on if you think you're so great. Let's go!"

"With pleasure," the youma replied, lunging forward. It was fast, faster than she had anticipated. In a split second it was standing right in front of her, leaving less than an inch of space in between their bodies. She fought the urge to take a startled step backwards and lost the chance to put extra space between them when the youma grabbed the front of her fuku and dragged her closer still, so that their faces were right next to each other. "So, the lost little princess thinks she can take me on, hmm? Well, what are you waiting for? I'm dying to see the kind of power you have that will defeat me."

"Gladly," Crescent Moon growled, bringing her Tier up. "_Pink Sugar Heart Attack_!" Judging by the resulting double take, it was apparent that the youma had been expecting something more than a handful of flickering pink hearts that barely stung as they bounced off of its face. Casually, it reached up a hand and wiped its forehead when the pink hearts stopped coming.

"That was it? That was your great attack?" the youma asked scornfully with a mocking smile. "Some sailor senshi you are. At least your friends possessed the ability to give me a little more of a battle than that."

"I'm not beat yet," she replied with a sneer. As she spoke, a light weight landed on the back of the youma's shoulders, and razor sharp claws slashed down its spine. The youma gave a cry of agony and staggered backwards, hands releasing Crescent Moon almost in second thought. She landed hard and stumbled, nearly falling on her bottom, as Artemis leapt free of the creature and bounded towards her. The white cat planted himself between Crescent Moon and the youma and hissed loudly, showing his teeth.

"A cat and a child? Oh, this is rich," said the youma. "Is this the best that Earth has to offer? Really?"

"We're more than you can handle," Crescent Moon promised. She could feel the power running through her Tier and knew that her strength had drastically increased in this new form, even if she had never attacked alone. Her hand swung up and she took a deep breath in preparation, but the youma was already moving, spinning around in a circle that made her painfully dizzy. She closed her eyes and looked away for just a moment, and when she looked back, there were two of them, standing side by side, one in red and one in blue. Crescent Moon glanced back and forth between them in horror. "That's not fair!"

"Two against two is much fairer," they answered together.

She clutched at her head and groaned as their combined voices raked through her mind. "Oh god, don't do that!"

"Get out of the way!" Artemis yelled, ramming his head into her leg. She stumbled to the side out of reflex and cried out as the attack caught Artemis instead, flinging his small body up into the air.

"Artemis!" she shouted, eyes filling with tears as he landed with a painful crack. "You'll pay for that! How dare you attack a planet that's peaceful and interrupt everyone's enjoyment a sunny day! In the name of the moon, I am the beautiful sailor senshi Sailor Crescent Moon, and I will not forgive you!" She turned to face them and held her tier up again. "_Pink Moon Starlight Kiss_!"

The soft, pale pink beams of light swept out of the end of her wand and centered in on the red youma. It laughed and threw up a hand to create a barrier, clearly thinking that her attack wouldn't be a big deal, but the waves of light passed straight through like the barrier wasn't even there. With a ringing cry the youma staggered backwards a step, amazed, and then collapsed into moon dust. Crescent Moon could the Tier becoming heavier and she finally allowed her arms to drop to her sides, breathing heavily. The blue youma turned to look at her, and even though it had no face, she got the impression that it was truly furious with her.

"You little brat," she seethed, spinning in place. When she turned back to face Crescent Moon, her previously blank face now had glowing crimson eyes, though she was still noticeably lacking a mouth. "How dare you destroy the copy of me I worked so hard to create? Do you know how much energy that took? Jadeite-sama is going to be so angry with me!"

"You won't have to worry about it. I'll destroy you, too!" Crescent Moon declared. It was a false bravado because she knew she wouldn't be able to follow through on the threat; she had used up most of her power just destroying the so-called copy. But she would keep fighting no matter what.

The youma narrowed its eyes. "If you think I'm foolish enough to stick around, you're as idiotic as your mother. We'll meet again, little girl, and then you'll regret the day you crossed me." She threw up a hand and the water flowing through a nearby fountain roared into the air. The youma jumped straight up and into the water, which fell to the ground in a wave a second later, soaking both Crescent Moon and Artemis. Sputtering, Crescent Moon shoved her sopping hair out of her eyes and searched for the youma, but it was gone.

"Who was that…?" she wondered. "Another enemy… Oh no. Aunt Michiru, Aunt Minako, Artemis, are you guys okay…?"

Artemis lifted his body and smiled weakly. "I'm fine," he croaked, though it was clearly not true. He was having difficulty moving his right paw, and every twitch of his tail brought a fresh grimace of pain. "Check on Sailor Neptune and Sailor Venus. They were fighting that thing for a long time."

"Okay. You stay there and don't move." Sailor Crescent Moon ran towards the shop, where the bodies of the fallen senshi were laid out like angels waiting to be summoned back up to heaven. Her heart was pounding as she carefully poked and pushed her way through the rubble, trying to get close, but wanting to make sure that she didn't bringing the remaining parts of the structure that was still standing down on top of them.

Sailor Venus was closest. She was still semi-conscious and she tilted her head when Crescent Moon sank down beside her. "Chibi… Usa…"

"Shh, Aunt Minako. Don't talk, okay?" Dangerously close to tears, she reached for Venus's right wrist and pulled the torn glove off, revealing the bright orange communicator. Her own, she had realized for the first time during the battle, had been left behind in Crystal Tokyo, forgotten in her jewellery box, and there was no time to summon Luna Ball. She flipped the top of the communicator up and spoke into it urgently. "Alert! I need help! A youma attacked downtown Tokyo and both Venus and Neptune have been badly wounded." Her voice broke on a sob. "Please help me."

**TLYM**

"Thank you for the ride, Haruka-papa." Tomoe Hotaru climbed out of the sleek yellow convertible and stood on the side of the road. For a moment, her eyes lingered on the house in front of her, admiring how beautiful it looked. Well, it was a mansion, really, and on the sea, no less, surrounded by large flowering sakura trees. Her lips twitched into a smile as a cool breeze blew, sending dozens of flower petals showering through the air. One landed on her hand and she giggled. It was almost like the house was welcoming her home again.

"No problem," Haruka said behind her, shifting the car into park. "Do you want me to wait?"

"No, I'm alright. I told Mama that I was going to stay here for the night," said Hotaru, turning back to face the older woman. She noticed, but did not draw attention to, the way Haruka's jaw tightened briefly when she referred to Usagi as "Mama". It was hard for Haruka to share her with others, and she hoped that someday Haruka and Michiru would adopt children of their own. They would be wonderful parents. But that was a discussion better left for a time when they weren't in the middle of a war, so she just crossed her arms and smiled. "You should get going. You told Michiru-mama you were going to meet her at 2:00pm, right? It's five to and you've got a half hour drive ahead of you."

"She'll understand," Haruka replied, though she did start the car and shift it back into reverse. "If you need me, just call and I'll come get you. I really don't mind."

"I know. Bye!" Hotaru waved as the car reversed down the driveway, waiting until Haruka had driven out of sight before she spun back around with a soft sigh. Sometimes she wondered how she had gone from having no parents to having too many! And yet she wouldn't have traded any of them for the world. Each of them offered her something precious that she would never want to live without.

She hitched her bag a little higher on her shoulder and hurried towards the front door. Because her father worked for the local university teaching classes and helping out in the labs, he often had unusual work hours, and she could tell from the car in the driveway that he was home. Hotaru pushed the door open quietly and stepped inside of the house, spotting Tomoe Souichi immediately. He was sitting in his favourite chair, right in front of the fireplace, with his head tilted back in a deep slumber. Smiling fondly, she set her bag down and walked over to him. As she got closer, she realized he was holding onto a picture.

The photo depicted three people, including a young man that was clearly Souichi in his late twenties. He was smiling broadly at the camera. There was a little girl perched on his shoulders. Hotaru recognized the child as herself, the first time she had grown up. Her hair had been tied into pigtails and she was wearing an adorable sundress. A balloon was clutched in her hand. The third person was a young woman, early twenties, with long, dark hair that fell down her back in uncontrolled curls. She had laughing violet eyes and a brilliant smile that seemed to light up the picture. Tomoe Kasei… her mother.

"Kaa-san…" Hotaru touched the glass with a gentle finger, tracing the curve of her mother's cheek. She hadn't seen pictures of her mother very often; Souichi had the tendency to think that it would depress Hotaru to see them and remember the life that had been taken away from them because of him. But she liked seeing the quiet joy in Kasei's eyes. It was obvious to anyone that Kasei had loved life.

"Huh? What?" Souichi jerked awake suddenly and Hotaru stepped back, startled. He turned his head to face her and blinked, rubbing his eyes, before adjusting his glasses. "Hotaru-chan! You're home!"

"Hi Daddy," she said with a smile, sitting down in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pretended not to notice that Souichi slipped the picture into the drawer of the end-table and pushed it closed before hugging her back. "Were you okay while I was away?"

"I was fine. And you? You're alright?" He looked her over anxiously.

Hotaru chuckled. "I'm fine too, Daddy."

"Good, good. I wasn't expecting you home this soon." His voice held an effort at casualness that, she could tell, wasn't entirely honest.

"We're still in the middle of a battle," she admitted quietly.

He sighed. "Hotaru-chan…"

"Daddy, please."

Souichi frowned but held his tongue. "Have you eaten yet? Why don't we go out for dinner and I'll tell you what I was up to while you were away."

"I'd like that."

"Okay, let me up and I'll get my jacket."

While he was gone, Hotaru eased the drawer open and took the picture back out. She could see the resemblance between her and Kasei. It was apparent that they were mother and daughter, just like Usagi and Chibi-Usa, and she liked that. "I miss you, Kaa-san," she whispered.

A small, scraping sound echoed behind her.

Hotaru stiffened and started to turn her head.

The house exploded.

* * *

For the curious, Kasei means "fire born" and is generally a boy's name, but I thought it fitting for Hotaru's mother.

Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** I'm a mean, bad author and I freely admit that, haha. I get too much enjoyment out of cliffhangers. Now, I should tell you that I think this story is starting to wind down. We're probably got five to ten chapters left (but don't quote me, it could be less or more as I suck at estimation). I have to say that when I first started this fic I never expected it to be so popular. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was starting and they hadn't even been ready. Usagi stood at the side of Minako's hospital bed and stared down at one of her best friends with hollow eyes. How had she not seen this coming? Why hadn't they been better prepared? Jadeite was a dangerous enemy and he had already proven that he was not above making their lives hell in any way that he could. Worse yet, they were facing him in a way that they had never dealt with: he knew all of their civilian identities, every last one of them, and he was using that knowledge against them. Minako and Michiru had been attacked in a public area where they couldn't transform right away, and by the time they were in private, their bodies had been too wounded to battle.

She clenched her hands into fists and looked over at Michiru's bed, stomach twisting violently at the sight of numerous bandages. There were so many cuts and bruises that the nurses hadn't even been able to cover them all. Haruka was sitting beside the bed, her head in her hands. It was evident to everyone that she was blaming herself for not having been there when Michiru needed her. Usagi knew how she felt. She had spent the night at her family's house at Ikuko's request, and now all she could think about was that she had been eating lunch with her parents and Shingo while two of her best friends... her sisters... had been fighting for their lives. It made her sick.

"Will they be alright?" she asked the nurse, doing her best to keep her voice calm and steady. Both of them had been sedated to give their bodies a chance to recuperate, but she didn't want to take the chance that they might be able to hear what she was saying.

"They should both make a full recovery according to Mizuno-sensei," said the nurse with a comforting smile. "It will take time, and they'll both have to take it easy for a while, but within a few weeks to a month you'll never know that this happened." She moved to the bottom of the bed and picked up the clipboard. Usagi watched blankly as she began making a series of notes. A month. Her mind spun busily. With the increased healing ability of a senshi, there was a good chance that Michiru and Minako would recover in half that time. But that still left them vulnerable and at Jadeite's mercy if he figured out where they were. She sighed and looked at Haruka.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san," she said quietly, putting her hand on top of Minako's.

Haruka sighed and dropped her arms to rest on her knees. Her face was pale and lined, but there was no condemnation in her green eyes. "It's not your fault, Koneko-chan. You couldn't have known that this was going to happen. There's no need for you to blame yourself."

"I should have been there," Usagi muttered. Minako's hand was so cold. It was eerie. "I should have known that Jadeite might try to use our civilian lives against us."

"You couldn't have known. None of us did. So stop torturing yourself," Haruka replied. "I could say the same thing. That I should have been there, that Michiru would be okay if I had been." She touched the woman's cheek lightly. The gesture was so full of love that it caused a lump to form in Usagi's throat. "You don't know what would have happened, and besides, they wouldn't want us to feel that way and you know it."

"No, they wouldn't," she agreed, though that didn't make her feel any better. Not really. "I'll send Yaten in. Could you two stay here for a while with them? I don't… I don't want to leave them alone right now."

"Of course." It was evident that Haruka wouldn't have been going anywhere regardless, but the question seemed to relax her anyway. She pulled her chair closer to Michiru's bed and took the unconscious woman's hand in hers, pressing it to her lips. Usagi looked away, realizing that she was witnessing something very intimate, and squeezed Minako's hand gently before she left the room. Two pairs of eyes swung her way when she entered the hallway and Yaten stood up, looking anxious.

"Go ahead. And thank you," Usagi said softly, knowing how much it must have cost Yaten to give her the opportunity to go into the room first. Yaten tilted her head in acknowledgement and all but ran into the room. Usagi gently closed the door behind her, wanting to give them as much privacy as possible.

"How are they?" Rei asked worriedly.

"The nurse said it would be a few weeks to a month before they're fully recovered," Usagi answered, her stomach twisting. "Jadeite really did a number on them."

Rei swore softly under her breath and shook her head. "I didn't even feel it coming," she remarked. "How did he shield himself from me?"

"He did work at your temple for a little while," Usagi reminded her, remembering the first time that she and Ami had met Rei. How long ago that now seemed! "It's possible that Jadeite learned something about your methods while he was there, Rei-chan. And it seems that he was monitoring us during the fight with Galaxia. I think he knows more about us than I'd like him to." She looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Chibi-Chibi-chan is with Mako-chan," said Rei, rubbing her eyes wearily. "The two of them took Artemis to the vet. Luna and Diana went with them, last I heard. Seiya took Chibi-Usa-chan down to the cafeteria to try and get her to eat something. She was still very upset. Ami-chan and Taiki-san were talking to her mother, last I heard. I think that Setsuna-san and Mamoru-san were going to go talk to Hotaru-chan. Setsuna-san felt that someone should be with her when she heard the news about Michiru-san."

Usagi nodded, feeling weary. The battle was upon them and she was so unprepared. "Alright. I'm going to go see Seiya and Chibi-Usa. I should be with her right now."

"I understand. I'll stay here in case Minako-chan or Michiru-san wake up," Rei said. "Maybe they can tell us something that will be helpful."

"Thanks." Usagi gave her friend one last smile before she turned and wandered down the hall, her head aching. Would there be an end to this fight? Or would Jadeite systematically corner every one of them until the choice would be to live and have their identities be known or die in secret? The thought made her stomach hurt, though she tried to hide it as she pushed the door open to the cafeteria.

It wasn't hard to spot her daughter and fiancée. Seiya and Chibi-Usa were sitting at a small table in the corner of the room. Ami's mother had treated Chibi-Usa's minor injuries, including a few scratches that the pre-teen had gotten from climbing through the destroyed shop to reach her aunts. Physically, Chibi-Usa was fine, but emotionally, the girl had taken a pounding. Seiya was trying to encourage her to eat a bowl of soup and a roll, but she didn't seem to be having much luck. Chibi-Usa was staring down at the food unenthusiastically. Usagi closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath before she headed over to them.

"Hey," she said, keeping her voice as gentle as possible. Seiya looked up at her with a relieved expression, but Chibi-Usa gave no indication that she'd even heard. Usagi bit her lip and sat down beside the girl, looking at the food disgustedly. As far as meals went, it didn't look all that great. Hospital food was never that edible. But it would probably do Chibi-Usa the world of good. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry, Mommy," Chibi-Usa said in a small voice.

Usagi's heart very nearly broke itself in two. The only time Chibi-Usa ever referred to her in such a childish way was when she was extremely upset or sick or both. She reached out and brushed Chibi-Usa's bangs off of her forehead. "It's alright, sweetheart. You don't have to eat anything if you don't want to. I understand. But you know Minako-chan and Michiru-san are going to be fine. Something like this won't have either of them down for long. And you were very brave to take on those youma all by yourself. You probably saved their lives."

Chibi-Usa's chin trembled. "I couldn't stop that other one from escaping," she said.

"You did what you could," Seiya said softly, placing a hand on Chibi-Usa's shoulder. She cast an uncertain glance at Usagi and received a warm smile in response, so she added, "The important thing is that you protected your fellow senshi and didn't give up even when it seemed like there was no way you could win. Your mother is right and she's… we're _both_ very proud of you."

There was a pause, and then Chibi-Usa looked up, glancing between the two older women. "Really?" she said doubtfully. "Even though I let the other one get away?"

"Yes, of course." Usagi scooted her chair closer and wrapped her arms around Chibi-Usa. She hated the fact that Chibi-Usa had to fight, hated the idea that she was destroying what remained of her daughter's innocence with every battle. Chibi-Usa had never been involved in a fight that involved death or serious injury and she had hoped that the child never would. "You did a good job, honey."

Chibi-Usa took a deep, shuddering breath and her body relaxed slightly. "Momo-chan is in the hospital too," she stated quietly. "She was there with me and they think she dislocated her shoulder when I pushed her out of the way. I saw her parents going into a room just down the hall from Aunt Minako and Aunt Michiru. Do you think we could go visit her?"

"Absolutely." All three of them stood up and Seiya disposed of the tray and uneaten food before joining them at the door. As they walked down the hall, Chibi-Usa took her mother's hand and then reached out for Seiya's, so that she was walking between them. It made her feel warm and safe, just like it had when she was younger and she walking between Endymion and Serenity or Usagi and Mamoru. Seiya looked down at her with some surprise at the feel of a smaller hand sliding into hers, but willingly squeezed the younger girl's hand.

Momoko was three rooms down from Minako and Michiru, in a semi-private room she was sharing with another teenager. Her parents were in the room with her when Chibi-Usa and Usagi walked in, Seiya having decided that it would be best if she waited outside in the hall. Immediately, Momoko's eyes lit up with relief. "Chibi-Usa-chan! You're alright! I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine," Chibi-Usa said, scanning her friend quickly. Momoko had a few bruises on her face and arms, and her right shoulder was bound up in a sling, but other than that she seemed fine. "Are _you_ okay?"

"She'll be alright," Momoko's mother said, reaching out to pat Momoko on the arm. "The doctor told us that she dislocated her shoulder and bumped her head. She has to stay overnight for observation, but she'll be able to go home tomorrow morning." She looked at Chibi-Usa and her brown eyes went misty with tears. "Momoko told me that you were the one who got her away from there. I want to thank you, Chibi-Usa-chan. When I think about what could have happened, it makes me sick."

"It was no problem," Chibi-Usa said quietly, unconsciously squeezing the hand she was still clinging to even more tightly. She started when she received an answering squeeze in return and relaxed a little, having almost forgotten that Usagi was standing beside her. "I'm just happy you're alright, Momoko-chan."

"I'm made of stronger stuff than that!" Momoko winked at her and shifted, wincing a little when the move jostled her sore shoulder. She yawned and blinked sleepily, but added, "Maybe when I get out of the hospital, you can be the one to visit me this time."

Chibi-Usa smiled, remembering the time when she had been sick and Momoko had come over to visit her. It was hard to believe that the two of them had ever really been that young; she felt like she was a hundred years old after today. "I'd like that. I'll make sure to bring some of your favourite candy and we can watch movies and catch up on everything we've missed."

"I'll hold you to it," Momoko told her, muffling another yawn with her hand. "Oh… before I forget, Chibi-Usa-chan, this is my mom and dad." She waved a hand to indicate her parents and blinked heavily.

"It's nice to meet you," the pink-haired girl said with a duck of her head. She'd met Momoko's parents once, a very long time ago, but Momoko was beginning to fall asleep from the medication and it was likely she didn't really remember the encounter.

"And you, dear," Momoko's father replied with a small smile. "Is this your mother?"

"Yes," Chibi-Usa said without hesitation, leaning back against Usagi's side.

Momoko's father glanced at Usagi. "You have a very brave daughter."

"I know," Usagi said, pride in her eyes. "I think we should go now, Chibi-Usa. Let Momoko-chan get some rest." She smiled at the Momohara family. "It was very nice meeting you. I hope you feel better, Momoko-chan. Please come over to play with Chibi-Usa any time you like."

"I will!" the younger girl declared enthusiastically, giggling. She fell back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. "Wow, the room is starting to spin. Kaa-san, can you make it stop? I'm getting dizzy..."

"Just lay still, darling," her mother replied as Usagi and Chibi-Usa left the room. Usagi closed the door behind them and looked at it for a moment, feeling a pang. How horrible it must be to not know what was going on with your children. To receive a call stating that your daughter was in the hospital because she'd been attacked and know that you didn't have the ability to do anything about it.

Seiya had been standing a short way down the hall, waiting patiently for them. Shortly before Usagi and Chibi-Usa came out of the room, the disposable cell phone that Taiki had given her that morning rang and she picked it up, putting it to her ear. The voice on the other end was full of urgency and panic, and her heart sank when she heard what was going on. After a moment, she closed the phone and slipped it back into her pocket, looking out the window with unseeing eyes. Part of her wanted to grab Usagi and their daughters and lock them up somewhere safe, and the other part of her wanted to hit Jadeite very slowly until he was nothing but bruises and broken bones. Both ideas sounded immensely appealing, but first...

First...

"Odango?"

Something in her lover's voice made Usagi's heart skip a beat as they walked out of the room. She turned around very slowly and looked at Seiya, already dreading what she was about to be told. "Sei-chan? What's wrong?"

"That was Mamoru-san," Seiya told her. Out of all the news she had ever had to deliver to Usagi, this was the last thing she wanted to say. "He and Setsuna-san arrived at Hotaru's house. It's in pieces. There's nothing left and they can't find Hotaru anywhere. Her father says she was taken." Just saying the words made her feel physically sick to her stomach. Watching Usagi's reaction – the way the blonde turned completely white – was worse. She sprang forward as Usagi's legs folded and caught the petite girl before she could hit the floor. Not feeling entirely steady herself, she carefully lowered them to the floor.

"Taru-chan is missing?" Chibi-Usa's eyes were huge in her pale face. Seiya reached a hand out to her instinctively and pulled the pre-teen close, so that the three of them were huddled together. She wanted to say something to comfort the younger girl, but the words got lost somewhere in her throat. Because she had no idea where Hotaru was… but she had the feeling that whatever had happened wasn't good.

**TLYM**

Setsuna stared out the window of the small car that Mamoru had rented for the week. After hearing about the attack on Michiru and Minako, she had tried to get into contact with Hotaru, but there had been no answer. She was concerned, enough that she had asked Mamoru to find them a way to get out to the Tomoe house as soon as possible, but not to the point where she was willing to share her fears with the others just yet. For all she knew, Hotaru had left her communicator downstairs when she went to bed. It was unlikely considering everything that had been happening, but it was possible.

Fortunately, Rei had taken her excuse that she didn't want Hotaru to learn about Michiru over the phone or the communicator at face value, and it hadn't been necessary to try and come up with something more elaborate. Her mind was spinning with concern, a dizzying whirl that was making her feel sick. She tried to take a slow, deep breath in an effort to calm herself, but it wasn't working very well. A hand landed on hers and she jumped, looking over as Mamoru took her hand and lifted it to his lips in a gesture of comfort.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he said, glancing at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

"I hope so," Setsuna muttered, wrapping her free arm loosely over her stomach. Hotaru may have been a teenager now, but in Setsuna's eyes she would forever be that precious little child who she, Haruka and Michiru had raised for a bitterly short period of time. She tried to imagine a life without Hotaru, without Sailor Saturn, and couldn't. The knot in her stomach tightened further.

Mamoru guided the car around a sharp turn and pressed lightly on the accelerator as Setsuna's hand tightened on his to the point of pain. He didn't need to look at his - friend? girlfriend? partner? - to know that she was worried out of her mind. The car sped up and both of them looked out the windshield, hoping against hope that the mansion would be there and that Hotaru and her father would be out on the step waiting for them to arrive. What they actually saw as they came around the final turn made Setsuna gasp out loud and Mamoru swear under his breath.

The mansion was gone. All that remained was a pile of rubble where it had collapsed in on itself. Mamoru hit the brakes, causing the car to screech to a stop, and stared in dumbstruck horror. Seconds later, he became aware of Setsuna fighting with her seatbelt. Before he could stop her, she threw the car door open and launched herself out, running in a panic towards what remained of the house. Cursing softly, he unlatched his own seatbelt and leapt out of the car, rushing after her. He caught up to her easily and kept pace beside her as they rushed towards the rubble.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna called frantically, looking around. "Hotaru!"

"My god," Mamoru said softly. It looked even worse when they were closer, if that was possible. Setsuna took off towards the south end of the house, where Hotaru's bedroom was located, and he jogged towards the garage, where he could just see what remained of the car peeking through boards. "Hotaru-san!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hotaru-san!"

There was no answer and he picked up the pace, not wanting to panic, but it was definitely there, humming below the surface. Hotaru was so important to so many people... the senshi would never recover if she was dead. Gritting his teeth, he pulled his cell phone out and put in a quick call to emergency services, describing the situation quickly. The operator he was speaking to proved to be efficient, promising to send a crew out to the somewhat isolated spot as soon as possible. It was the best that they could do. Mamoru hung up and kept looking around, searching for anything out of the ordinary. He could hear Setsuna calling in the distance, her voice becoming increasingly frantic as more time passed and there continued to be no response.

And then, he heard it. His head snapped around and he froze, listening hard. It came again, a little louder than before, and he took off in the direction of the faint sound. A few feet closer and he made out silver hair and a white coat. Tomoe Souichi had been caught underneath several large boards when the mansion collapsed. Only his upper chest was visible; the rest of him had been buried. He was only semi-conscious. Mamoru swore under his breath and dropped to his knees beside the man, pulling his coat off and tucking it beneath Souichi's head to keep it off the ground. He placed two fingers against Souichi's neck, searching for his pulse. It was there, but it was weak and thready, fluttering beneath his fingertips.

"Dr. Tomoe, can you hear me?" he said loudly, bending down to look in the man's eyes. His glasses were missing, but he was still able to focus, looking up at Mamoru. "My name is Mamoru. I'm a friend of the sailor senshi. Do you remember what happened?"

"They... they came for her," Souichi croaked, reaching up and grabbing onto Mamoru's trouser leg. "They took her."

"Who took her?" Mamoru examined the boards, trying to decide if he was strong enough to move them on his own. He didn't want to take Setsuna away from searching for Hotaru just in case. Medically, it was probably a bad idea to move him, but he couldn't leave the man there any longer.

"I don't know. It was a man... he had long brown hair..."

Mamoru froze. It had been briefly explained to them that Jadeite's plan was to bring back the other Shittenou, and his mind immediately leapt to Nephrite. Surely Jadeite couldn't have revived him already? "Where did they take her? Did they attack you?"

"The house collapsed." His voice sounded a bit stronger now. "Hotaru transformed and created a barrier to protect herself." He seemed awed. "She came and found me after the explosion. She wanted to help me. She was trying to get me free when they came for her. She tried so hard to fight, but she was just one little girl and they were so strong... and I couldn't help her." Tears began to slip down his cheeks.

"Shh. It's not your place to help her, Dr. Tomoe." Not for the first time, Mamoru was grateful for his identity as Tuxedo Kamen, for the knowledge that if it had been his daughter in danger, he would have been able to fight to death rather than sit back and just watch her be taken. He knew exactly how Dr. Tomoe felt, though. He'd been furious with himself after Chibi-Usa had been stolen by the Dream Fairies while he was unconscious. He also knew that there was nothing he could say to ease the man's pain. Nothing short of bringing Hotaru back, safe and sound, would be able to do that.

"Mamoru-san? Did you find her?" Setsuna appeared around the corner, looking distraught.

"I found Dr. Tomoe. He says Hotaru was taken," he replied, trying to assess the damage done by the heavy boards. "Setsuna, help me. I think if we work together we can lift them off."

Setsuna approached him quickly, her face growing pale when she saw what was going on. Without a word, she joined him, kneeling in the mud and digging her nails underneath the plywood. Together, they lifted, straining against the pile in an effort to get the man free. Mamoru braced himself with his shoulder and gasped out for Setsuna to pull Dr. Tomoe free. She let go gingerly and then darted past him, grabbing Dr. Tomoe's shoulders and sliding his body out from underneath wreckage. The second he was free, Mamoru gratefully dropped the pile, nearly staggering from how drained he felt.

The damage done was evident. One of Dr. Tomoe's legs was clearly broken and the other had turned an ugly color below the knee. Mamoru examined it briefly, knowing that there was nothing he could do without medical supplies, and exchanged a worried look with Setsuna. Neither of them wanted to contemplate what would happen if Hotaru returned and found out her father had died in her absence. The last thing the world needed was for Sailor Saturn to lose control. He tried not to think about it and instead helped Setsuna make Dr. Tomoe as comfortable as possible without moving him too much. It had been some time since he'd called the emergency crew and he prayed that they would arrive quickly.

"You…" Dr. Tomoe said, staring at Setsuna.

"Don't try to talk. You should conserve your strength," Setsuna told him. He ignored her and held up a hand. She frowned worriedly but knelt, taking his hand into hers.

"You're one of the women who have been taking care of my Hotaru," he said hoarsely. "You… took her from me that time."

"That's right."

"Make sure you care for her."

"Dr. Tomoe…"

"Just promise me, alright? She was so brave, but I need to know that someone else is watching out for her."

Deep burgundy eyes filled with tears. "There are so many people who love your daughter, Dr. Tomoe, Souichi. We are all watching out for her."

"Thank you." Dr. Tomoe nodded, satisfied, and allowed his head to slip to the side. Tears ran freely down Setsuna's cheeks, but she never let go of his hand, not even when the emergency crews finally arrived. She climbed into the ambulance alongside his gurney and went to the hospital with him, leaving Mamoru with the unfortunate job of calling Usagi to let her know what had happened.

**TLYM**

Hotaru's head ached. Fuzzy black spots were dancing in front of her eyes, making it nearly impossible to see much of anything. She felt heavy, like her limbs weighed three or four times what they normally did, and weak. It was a fight just to stay conscious, but she couldn't make herself let go and fall into oblivion. Not when she remembered with perfect clarity what had happened. For all she knew, her father was dead, abandoned as he had been when Jadeite's youma had come for her, and she was determined to make them pay for their crimes somehow. If only she could summon the strength to move…

"Jadeite-sama." The voice made her freeze. She consciously forced her body to go limp and listened as the woman continued speaking. "Are you sure we took the right senshi? Surely the moon princess would give us more energy than this brat."

"She is more than what she seems to be, Tetis. If we continue to siphon away her power, my plan will be much further along than before. Her energy is more potent than that of the average human, after all. And of course, there is the added bonus that this child is loved very much." Fingers wove their way into Hotaru's hair and pulled tightly. She cried out in pain and heard a man laugh in response. "The moon brat will be quite preoccupied with the disappearance of her daughter."

"Fuck you," Hotaru rasped, blinking rapidly. She glared into Jadeite's smug face, wishing she had the strength to hit him, kick him, do _anything_ but hang there and let him do what he wished. "My mother will come for me and you will you had never been returned to life."

Jadeite smirked. "That's exactly what I'm counting on."

* * *

Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like the direction this chapter goes in. I wasn't anticipating it but I truly like how it turned out. Enjoy!

* * *

Hino Rei sat in front of the Great Fire, hands folded in a prayer position, head bowed low. After the news about Hotaru and Dr. Tomoe, Usagi, Seiya, Chibi-Usa, Ami, Taiki and Rei had returned to the shrine. Haruka and Yaten had remained at the hospital with their lovers, and Makoto, Chibi-Chibi, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Mamoru and Setsuna were going to meet them at the shrine after they were finished with whatever they were doing. She didn't know and she didn't care. Ever since they had come back, her sole focus had been on the fire, yearning for some hint of an answer, some explanation, anything that would help them chose the right path to go forward.

"Please," she whispered pleadingly, ducking her head. "Please."

But there was nothing, and she didn't know if it was because Jadeite had learned to shield from her, or because the future was too mired in doubt and complication to be shown. Whatever the case, Rei was coming up empty, and it was frustrating. She finally gave up and performed her normal closing ritual, leaving the room with one last bow. The back of her neck throbbed with tension as she walked down the hall and she sighed as she entered her room and shucked off her priestess robes. It was so aggravating to have the answers be so close and yet so far. If they had ever needed a hint, it was now.

She dressed quickly in one of her favorite outfits, a cheerful red sundress, and went back out to where her friends were waiting. They all turned to look at her with varying expressions of hope. She hated to disappoint them, but she had no choice but to shake her head silently as she sat down beside Usagi. The room was the same one that they used to study in. Rei looked around, remembering how much fun they'd had even though they were spending time on something that they hated. It made her smile, though it saddened her to think that the room was now being used for something so depressing.

The door slid open and Yuuichirou entered bearing a tray that contained some of the food Makoto had baked and drinks. He had grown into his lanky body, and he was all grace as he knelt and put the tray on the table. "Masami and I are going to the market," he told Rei with a small smile. "We'll be gone for a while, just so you know."

"Thank you," Rei said sincerely. He nodded and backed out of the room.

"Did your mother have anything else to say?" Usagi asked as soon as he was gone, absently stroking Chibi-Usa's hair. The younger girl was stretched out with her head in her mother's lap.

Ami shook her head. "Nothing that we didn't already know," she replied wearily. Minako-chan has a couple of fractured ribs and she hit her head quite hard. Michiru-san broke her wrist and they think she might have chipped a bone in her ankle. Lots of bumps, bruises and scrapes, but overall they were very lucky."

"Why didn't they call for help?" Seiya asked. She was fiddling with Usagi's communicator, exploring the unique mix of Lunar and Earth technology, both of which were completely foreign. Taiki was leaning over her shoulder, looking like she wanted to snatch the communicator out of Seiya's hand and perform an experiment on it.

"I don't know. Neither of them were conscious so we didn't get the chance to ask," said Rei. "Haruka-san and Yaten-kun promised to call if anything changed, but…" She shrugged helplessly.

Footsteps sounded outside in the hall and then the door was pushed open again. Makoto entered, tenderly carrying an unconscious Artemis in her arms. Chibi-Chibi was toddling behind her with Luna and Diana on either side. "Rei-chan, have you got a spare pillow?" she asked.

"Just a minute." Rei stood up and hurried out, rushing straight to her bedroom where she plucked her thickest, fluffiest pillow from the mound on her bed. She put a fresh pillowcase on it and went back to the little room. Once she had placed it on the table, Makoto knelt and gently set Artemis down. The white cat gave a soft moan of pain as Luna and Diana leapt up onto the table beside him.

"Is he alright, Mako-chan?" Usagi said worriedly.

"He'll be alright with enough rest," Makoto replied, making Artemis as comfortable as she could. He had so many injuries that it was impossible to avoid aggravating them in some way. "The vet said he was in rough shape and that we were lucky that he didn't need surgery." She sighed and patted the edge of the pillow. "I wanted to take him to the hospital to see Minako-chan, but I thought that maybe we should wait until he looks a little better. She might be upset if she sees him looking like this."

Luna leaned over and licked Artemis's forehead, right over the crescent moon. Then she turned away and looked at Taiki and Seiya. "I have a present for you," she said. "Artemis and I have been working on these since Usagi returned to Earth the first time. We knew there was a good chance that you would need them." She performed a perfect back flip and landed neatly on the table. Golden dust swirled through the air, forming into three new communicators. She nosed one closer to Seiya. "Go ahead."

Curious, Seiya picked it up. It was in the style of a watch, like the other communicators the senshi had. The top of hers was a blue-gray color with a red star. There was a silver crescent moon in the middle of the star. She flipped the top up and saw that there was a small speaker, along with a tiny window. After flipping it back down, she looped the strap through the hoop and pulled it tight around her wrist. "Do I just say the name of the senshi I want to speak to?" she asked, sliding the buckle down so that it would stay. It looked good on her arm, matching her style just enough to remain inconspicuous.

"That's right." Luna nodded as Taiki picked up the deep violet communicator. It had a white star on top with a gold crescent moon. "The green one is for Yaten. You should give it to her as soon as possible. It's important that we all remain connected during this battle. Jadeite could easily come for one of us again."

The comment caused a sobering silence to fall over the room. No one seemed quite sure of what to say. Eventually, more footsteps sounded outside in the hall, and then Mamoru and Setsuna walked through the door to join them. Mamoru's shirt was covered in plaster dust, and Setsuna's make-up was smudged, indicating that she'd been recently crying. Both of them seemed to be a little shell-shocked. Usagi hurriedly got them both to sit down, while Rei poured two glasses of lemonade and made them both drink a cup. By the time he'd finished his glass, Mamoru was able to tell them the story of how they'd found Dr. Tomoe and gone to the hospital with him.

"He wasn't able to tell me anything else about Hotaru," he concluded grimly, nodding thankfully as Rei refilled his empty glass. "He lost consciousness in the ambulance and never woke up. He was in surgery when we left, but the doctor told me that his prognosis doesn't look good. Exposure and being trapped for so long under all that debris combined to do a lot of damage."

Usagi shuddered and Seiya inched closer to her lover until she could slide a supportive arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Will they let you know what happens?" she asked quietly.

Mamoru nodded. "I left my cell phone number and instructed them to call me as soon as he was out of surgery. But that won't be for several hours yet, and even if he does survive, we probably won't be able to speak to him right away. He'll remain heavily sedated while his body is given to a chance to heal." He paused and then turned to look at Usagi. "How are Minako and Michiru doing?"

"With enough rest, they'll be fine," Usagi replied, leaning gratefully into Seiya's embrace. The support made her feel marginally better. "Do you… think it was really Nephrite?"

"I don't know. Dr. Tomoe couldn't give us enough details for me to be certain," Mamoru replied. "But from what you said about Jadeite's plan, it does seem reasonable to make that assumption."

"If it is Nephrite, then he must not have had enough energy to re-awaken Zoisite or Kunzite first," said Rei.

"What makes you think that?" Taiki asked her.

"Nephrite wasn't really on the side of the Dark Kingdom when he died," Ami told her, knowing what Rei was thinking. "He had fallen in love with a girl and she was teaching him how to be more human. That's how he died. He saved her life when some of Zoisite's youma came after them and tried to kill Naru." She lowered her eyes, remembering that painful night.

"But Jadeite wouldn't know that," Usagi pointed out. "He was frozen before we faced Nephrite." She pulled away from Seiya suddenly and stood up. "I need to speak to Naru-chan."

"Usagi-chan - "

"I'll be back," Usagi said, flashing them a smile. She disappeared out the door before anyone could protest and started running in the direction of the steps as she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone. For the first time in weeks, she turned it on. Dozens of text messages and voice mails immediately lit up the screen but she disregarded most of them, flipping impatiently through the list until she had found the number she was looking for.

Part of her felt badly about contacting Naru now. They had been such good friends during junior high, but Usagi had lost track of her after they'd gone to separate high schools, especially after she became even more involved in her duties as a senshi. There had come a point when being close friends with anyone who wasn't a senshi was too hard. It was difficult to look someone in the face every day and know that they might constantly be in danger, to know that you were hiding a big part of yourself from them. She had always wished that she and Naru would have been able to keep in closer contact. The redhead had always been faithful. She sighed and pushed the call button. The line rang for a moment before it was picked up.

"Hello, Naru speaking."

"Naru-chan?"

"Usagi-chan." Naru didn't sound very surprised to hear from her. "I figured you would be calling soon."

Usagi's heart sank. "Have you...?"

"Seen Nephrite? Oh yes, I've seen him. I knew that as soon as he showed up in my hotel room you'd be calling me sooner or later. He says that if you'd like to speak with him personally, you're free to come down to the Westgate and do so. I'm in room 415."

"I'm on my way. Naru-chan…"

"Yes?"

"… Nothing." Usagi hung up and just stood there for a moment, worry churning in her gut. She didn't like the thought of Naru talking to Nephrite. The man may have proven himself once, but that had been nearly seven years and a death ago. A lot could change in that period of time. Jadeite could have told him anything, and Naru had been so head over heels in love that Usagi didn't know if Naru would even notice if something was wrong. She clenched the phone tightly in her fist and started to run.

**TLYM**

Osaka Naru flipped her phone shut and remained where she was, looking out the window of her hotel. Even though her room was up on the fourth floor, all she could see was other hotels and office buildings, along with a very small view of the sky. It was enough, though. She had lived her life waiting for less. A tiny smile graced her lips as she reached up and tugged gently on the curtains, pulling them across the window. That done, she slipped her dressing robe from her shoulders and walked back across the room, completely nude, to the king-sized bed where her lover was waiting.

It was wrong. Umino had been good to her over the years. They'd dated on and off during high school, as he'd gone to a much better school than she had, and only really gotten back together in the past couple of years. He'd asked her to marry him six months ago and she had agreed, both of them knowing that Umino would always be second best, never the one she truly wanted, but he had been okay with that. And Naru… she didn't want to be alone. She feared that ending with every part of her being.

When she'd heard the knock on her door just yesterday morning, Naru had assumed that it would be work obligations, or possibly one of her old friends, maybe even Usagi having received the message that she'd given to Mamoru. The last person she had been expecting to see was Sanjouin Masato - Nephrite, the man she had loved and lost as a child. It had been a shock to her system and apparently she had fainted, because she'd woken up a few minutes later convinced that his appearance had been nothing more than a dream. Since then she'd been convinced more than once that he was anything but.

"I'm a horrible person," she said softly, shaking her head even as she placed a knee on the bed and crawled back up next to Nephrite. He was breathing deeply, eyes closed in sleep, or as close an approximation as he could get. She smiled and reached out, dragging her fingers through his long chestnut hair. God she'd missed him. Sometimes she would wake up in the morning and the memory of his death would be as fresh as though it had only happened the day before. She'd been a child at the time, but it hadn't stopped her from loving him with a woman's heart.

Nephrite stirred under her touch and opened his eyes. "Who was on the phone?"

"Usagi-chan." Naru's mouth twitched with amusement when he wrinkled his nose and she poked him gently. "Oi, be nice. She's my best friend."

"Really? You haven't seen her in years."

"How would you know that? Have you been spying on me again?" She giggled and Nephrite just shook his head. He'd been bewildered when he came to her, overflowing with tales about another Shittenou by the name of Jadeite and his evil plans. Naru hadn't cared. As long as Nephrite was back, that was all that mattered. And even when he left her last night for a while, he'd still returned afterwards, and now she never wanted to let him go again.

A silence fell over them and Naru put her head down on the pillow, easing closer to him until her chest and stomach was pressed against his shoulder and hip. The warmth coming from his skin made her feel dizzy. He was so_ real_. She couldn't believe that she'd gotten a chance to experience things with him that she had only dreamed of when she was younger. Thoughts of Umino were few and far between as they'd moved together, and even now, her fiancé seemed like a distant fragment from another world. Nephrite occupied all of her thoughts, leaving no room for the real world. Naru sighed and bent to kiss his shoulder.

"You will speak to her, won't you? Help her?" she murmured.

"I suppose. She has kept you safe all these years." He was staring up at the ceiling and she could tell he felt conflicted. Even now, he still saw Usagi as his enemy, but Jadeite was the larger overall threat, the one who could and would destroy the world and Naru along with it. His head tilted and he looked at her. "She won't be pleased to see me, though. I kidnapped her daughter."

"Usagi has a daughter?" Naru asked, startled. Then the full meaning of what he'd said caught up with her and she groaned. "Oh, Nephrite, honestly."

"I had no choice! Jadeite would have known something was wrong if I hadn't," Nephrite said, somehow managing to sound like a little boy who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Besides, I'm sure the child will come to no harm."

Naru gave him a fondly exasperated look and settled for shaking her head. "If that's the case maybe you _should_ run for it."

Running, however, proved not to be an option. There was a knock on the door and both of them looked up. Nephrite paled slightly, though it would have been indiscernible to anyone who didn't know him well. Naru smiled comfortingly and leaned down to place another kiss on his forehead before she slipped off of the bed and fetched her dressing gown from the floor, tying it around her body securely as she moved over to the door and unlocked it. Nephrite got up and pulled on his trousers just as she pulled the door open.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi was smiling but it was evident from just one look that the blonde was under a great deal of stress. Her face was pale, blue eyes huge, and her clothes were hanging a little more loosely than normal. Still, she stepped forward and embraced Naru happily, but then she caught sight of Nephrite. In an instant, her cheerful demeanor changed. "_You_!"

"If you kill me, you'll never find Jadeite," Nephrite said immediately, holding up his hands.

Usagi stopped short and glared at him. "And what, you were just going to help me out of the goodness of your heart?" she seethed. "After you kidnapped my child and handed her over to that bastard?"

"Please, let's calm down, okay?" Naru closed the door and stepped between the two of them, hoping to prevent a fight from breaking out between Shittenou and senshi. Because honestly, she wasn't sure who she would be routing for. "Usagi-chan, Nephrite really has agreed to help you. He said that he could lead you to where Jadeite has been hiding and help you to find a way in. He'll even help you to rescue your daughter _and_ he won't be asking for anything in return." She shot Nephrite a sharp look and his mouth snapped shut.

"And you're just going to trust him?" Usagi said incredulously, turning to look at her friend. She blinked, running her eyes up and down Naru quickly, then groaned. "Oh, Naru-chan, really?"

Naru flushed and folded her arms, embarrassed. "Leave me alone," she said defensively. "I convinced him to help you. What more do you want?"

"Friends who don't sleep with people who once tried to kill them would be a start." Usagi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Okay, look, Nephrite. I don't really want to trust you but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and listen to what you have to say. Speak fast."

"Jadeite brought me back two days ago," Nephrite began. "He explained to me that his plan was to resurrect Zoisite and Kunzite and between the four of us, we would be strong enough to take over the Earth. He had already started by taking some of the sailor senshi out of the running." A funny little smile crossed his face. "I asked him what had happened to Beryl and he was most displeased to explain about Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity being one and the same."

"Yes, that's old news." She waved her hand. "Get on with it."

"He brought me back first because I was killed here on Earth. Zoisite and Kunzite were killed in the Dark Kingdom and he doesn't, or didn't, have the means to get there yet." Nephrite folded his arms across his bare chest. "He was having difficulty recovering enough energy from the humans on Earth and decided that stealing from a senshi would be better. I'm assuming you remember Tetis?"

Usagi sucked in a sharp breath, recalling the cruise ship and that damned monster. "I should have recognized her from Chibi-Usa's description," she muttered, shaking her head.

"I had come to visit Naru but I knew that I couldn't stay with her for long. Jadeite sent Tetis to find me, and she escorted me to the house of your Sailor Saturn. He's had youma watching you and she was the most vulnerable at the time. It was depressingly easy to steal her away. After that I came back here to Naru." He looked at Naru and Usagi frowned in surprise at the expression of love that had appeared on his face. "I've been here since, waiting for whatever will happen next."

"I see." It was hard to tell what Usagi was thinking. Her face was completely blank. Naru looked at her nervously. She wanted Usagi to trust Nephrite, but she knew that that was asking a lot. Even Usagi, possibly the most trusting person in the world, would be doubtful of Nephrite's intentions considering everything that he had said and done in the past, and the sailor senshi had never quite understood Naru's willing devotion to the man that had once intended to kill her. They couldn't see him the way she did.

"I know that you're doubtful," Naru said quietly, breaking the heavy silence. She moved over and took Nephrite's hand, leaning into his chest. Her heart sang a little when his arm came up around her shoulders. God but she loved this man. The fire in her heart that burned solely for him had never been extinguished. If she lost him again, she knew that she would never even want to love another man like she loved him. "But please, Usagi-chan. If you've ever believed me in me as your friend, I'm asking you to believe in him and know that he is telling you the truth. He did what he had to do to escape suspicion from Jadeite, not because he wanted to act maliciously or cause you pain and suffering. Please. Let him help you."

Usagi sighed and looked at Nephrite. "Would you be willing to speak to the others?" she asked, sounding resigned.

"If I must." Nephrite didn't want to, but he would do it for Naru. He squeezed her shoulder gently and she bit her lip against a tidal wave of love that left her dizzy.

"Then get dressed. We'll go now." Usagi turned away to give them some privacy.

Nephrite walked over to the bed and fetched his shirt. Naru stood by and watched him finish dressing. Her eyes were naturally drawn to the tight muscles that made up his chest and she smiled tentatively, walking over to him and placing a hand on his bare stomach. He stopped in the process of pulling his shirt on and looked down at her hand for a long moment before his head rose and he looked her in the face. Their eyes met and she could see that he was confused by the depths of what he was feeling. What had begun as a spark between them had grown into flames during the past few days.

"You will come back to me, won't you?" she asked softly, unwilling to let him go without some sort of confirmation. Having Nephrite back was like a dream, like they had temporarily stepped outside of the real world. She was afraid that once he stepped out the door, the bubble would burst and she would be right back where she started. She didn't know if she could bear it.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss across the back of it. A gentleman to the end. "I will do what I can, Naru, but Jadeite is unstable. He must be stopped before he rouses the other two Shittenou, or this world will be done for. It might take everything I have. You do understand that, right?"

Tears glistened in her eyes, though she did what she could to hold them back. "I do. And if something happens, I won't fault you for it." She took her hand away only because she knew it would hurt too much for him to be the one to let go. Nephrite gave her a weak smile and finished pulling shirt down. He looked so human in that moment that she couldn't hold the tears back anymore and one escaped, sliding slowly down her cheek. A thumb brushed against her skin, catching the drop, and Nephrite tilted her chin up and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips.

"Goodbye, Naru," he murmured. "No matter what happens, I'm glad I met you."

A choked sob escaped before she could swallow it. He stepped back and spun, walking away from her quickly, leaving the room without glancing back. "Nephrite…"

Usagi turned when she spoke his name, and she looked at Naru with sympathy and understanding. "I'm sorry," the blonde said quietly. "If I didn't need his help, I wouldn't…" Her voice trailed off helplessly.

"I know. Please keep him safe if you can," Naru said, her voice shaking. Usagi just nodded and left, closing the door behind her. The sound seemed loud in the stark silence of the room and Naru sank down onto the bed, feeling weak and shaken. In the span of a few short days, she'd found her old love and lost him again, possibly forever, and in the process she had broken both her heart and her fiancé's. She buried her faces in her hands and began to sob. When would it end?

* * *

Please review!


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that no one seemed to mind Nephrite and Naru, because believe me I hadn't planned for that, it just happened. Enjoy!

* * *

Even before she opened her eyes, the world hurt. There was beeping somewhere in the room, and though it was meant to be faint, the sound of it was making her head throb, like each beep was a new pulsing ache. Her midsection burned and breathing was a lot more difficult than it should have been, squeezing in and out through lungs that felt constricted. And then somewhere beyond the immediate misery was the distant pain of her ankle. She pulled in as deep a breath as possible and opened her eyes, grimacing at the brilliant light shining somewhere above her head. It seemed to bounce off of the white walls, making it seem even brighter than it would normally.

"God, someone please turn the light off," she said, or at least, that's what she tried to say. Instead it came out as an odd little croak and she ended up coughing as her raw throat burned. The coughing agitated her ribs and it was all downhill from there, until all she felt was a solid mess of pain from head to toe. A cool hand slipped over her forehead, giving her something else to focus on, and then an arm slid behind her shoulders and helped to support her upper body into an upright position. Cold liquid touched her lips and she gasped, sucking greedily. It felt marvellous on the way down, soothing aches she didn't even know she had.

"Better?" a familiar voice asked as another hand, rougher and more calloused than the first, brushed her sweaty bangs back. The touch felt good against her warm skin.

"Yes, thanks," she rasped, her own voice sounding unfamiliar. It didn't hurt so much to speak this time, so she made another attempt at opening her eyes. Haruka was standing over her holding the half empty glass of water, and Yaten was perched beside her on the bed, helping her to sit up. Minako sighed softly. "I guess the fight didn't go as we had planned."

"You could say that." Haruka gave her a wry smile. "Want any more?"

"Please." Minako sighed as the glass was returned to her lips. She didn't like that Haruka had to help her drink, but she felt completely parched, like it had been weeks since she'd last had food or water. Finally, when the glass was empty, Haruka set it down on the nightstand and took a step back, giving Minako the chance to see Michiru sleeping in the bed next to her. "She's...?"

"She'll be fine. Just needs some rest. She woke up about an hour before you did but the doctors gave her more medication to make her sleep," Haruka explained, already moving back to Michiru's side. There was a thoughtful look on her face as she reached up and began pulling the curtain across, separating the room into two smaller spaces to garner some privacy. Just before she closed it off completely, she looked back at Minako and added, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Hmm, what I need is to go home," Minako mumbled, tilting her head back until it was cushioned against Yaten's shoulder. They were roughly the same height and it was nice; she fit perfectly into the curve of Yaten's body and it felt good to curl up there and feel how Yaten's body automatically gravitated towards her in response.

"I don't think that will be happening any time soon," said Yaten quietly. "Are you alright?"

She considered the question. Her mind felt muddled, hazy. It was difficult to focus long enough to respond. "I think so. My body is really sore but I suppose that's to be expected. What happened?"

"The youma that you were fighting with ended up pushing you two into Chibi-Usa-chan's path. Literally. She transformed and when another one showed up, destroyed one before the other escaped." She reached out and smoothed a wrinkle out of Minako's hospital gown. Her hand was shaking just a little. "You and Michiru-san were unconscious by then. If it weren't for her, that youma probably would have killed you both."

Oh. Minako opened her eyes and tilted her head. "I'm sorry I worried you," she murmured, recognizing the faint quivery tinge in Yaten's normally steady voice. She pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Yaten's neck. "I didn't mean to. I was just walking to that new music store that just opened up. Michiru-san was already there. We were having a chat when we saw the youma attacking a group of people." She paused briefly to suppress a yawn. "We transformed but it was a lot stronger than we were expecting."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Yaten's fingers touched her wrist. Minako looked down at her communicator and frowned, trying to remember.

"I... I don't think we had time," she said hesitantly. "It was strong and fast. Every time we tried to attack it would jump out of the way or retaliate almost before we had finished summoning our power. Even though there were two of us and one of it, it was overwhelming. Then I think Neptune got hurt, and I was trying to protect her..." A small frown crossed her lips. "Or maybe it was the other way around."

Yaten chuckled and turned her head slightly to place a kiss on Minako's forehead. It was a gentle brush but it made them both feel better. "I think you need to sleep some more," she said. "Should I call the doctors and ask them to bring you more medication? There's no need for you to be in pain."

"It's not that bad," Minako replied. She'd had worse, though she wouldn't say as much to Yaten in case it brought back some memories that they really didn't need to be thinking about. Now that she was more awake and aware, the pain was manageable, and she really didn't want Yaten to move just for that. "Please, just sit here with me."

"If you insist." Yaten pulled her legs up onto the bed and shifted a little until they were both comfortable. Minako made a low sound of satisfaction in the back of her throat.

"You make a good pillow," she sighed.

"Well, that's always good to know if my career as a pop star doesn't pan out." Yaten sounded amused.

Minako smirked. "I should mention that you're only a good pillow for _me_," she corrected, crossing her arms over her chest. Yaten placed her hands overtop Minako's and sighed.

"I'm really glad you're okay," she whispered into Minako's ear. "When I heard what happened, I... I was very concerned. It made me remember what you did during the battle with Galaxia." It sounded like she might cry. "I never want you to be in that position again. Please stay safe from now on. This isn't the kind of risk that I was talking about."

"I love you too," Minako replied, or at least, she thought she did. She might have dreamed it.

**TLYM**

To say that the other senshi were not impressed to see Nephrite was an understatement. Rei looked like she wanted nothing more than to just set him on fire and be done with it. Ami took up residence behind her Mercury Computer, fingers flying across the keyboards, blue eyes giving him cool, cautious glances overtop. Luna hissed at him and leapt down onto the floor to take up guard duty in front of Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi, just in case he intended to try kidnapping one of them. Mamoru eyed him but said nothing. Setsuna just folded her arms. Makoto was visibly reserved, offering him neither food nor drink. Taiki and Seiya exchanged glances, realizing how serious this was, and Seiya privately thought that maybe it was a good thing that Haruka had remained at the hospital.

"He's here to help," Usagi said wearily, waving a hand. "Stand down. He swore that he wouldn't attack us or do anything to put us in harm's way as long as we promise to do the same thing, and I gave my word that we would behave while he was here speaking to us."

"I always thought you were a little nuts," Rei muttered, her scowl deepening. She could feel the waves of unnatural evil emanating from the man as Usagi led him into the room and gestured for him to sit down, though admittedly the waves weren't quite as strong as they could have been. A confused frown quirked her lips and she gave him a sideways stare, realizing that something about him was different. This wasn't the Nephrite who had tried so hard to eliminate them on Queen Beryl's orders. He felt more like the Nephrite who had held onto Naru and asked for her forgiveness before he faded away into nothingness. The realization made her stomach clench and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, I think I am, too," Usagi muttered back, sliding to her knees beside Nephrite. If he tried anything in spite of his promise, she would be first in line to stop him. She shot Nephrite a warning look. "But like I said, he's here to help."

"How?" Mamoru asked bluntly.

"I know where Jadeite's hide out is." Nephrite didn't seem to be phased by the level of attitude that was being directed towards him. If anything, he appeared to be a little amused by it. "Believe me, you won't find it unless you have my help. And even if you did, by some miracle, manage to find out where he was, by the time you fought your way through all of the youma Jadeite would be able to finish you off with a snap of his fingers. So I suggest that you accept my help however much it hurts your pride because it could end up saving your lives and your precious planet."

Mamoru visibly gritted his teeth. "So how, then, are you proposing that you can help us?"

"I can get you into Jadeite's fortress," Nephrite said bluntly, folding his arms. "Once you're in, you're on your own, though. I won't be able to help you. And I can only take..." He trailed off and glanced around the room assessingly. "Probably four of you and even that will be pushing it. Jadeite's barriers are good. They're strong. Any more than that and you'll tip him off."

"Four of us..." Usagi murmured, glancing thoughtfully around the room.

"Why are you helping us?" Taiki asked curiously. "From what I've heard, it's not like you."

Nephrite's mouth twitched and he gave her a brief glance before responding. "That's none of your business. I have my own reasons." He looked at Usagi with a hard expression and the blonde glanced away guiltily. "I don't want Jadeite to destroy the Earth, plain and simple. I could care less what happens to the rest of you as long as he leaves Earth and the people who live here alone."

"More like one person in particular," Rei said under her breath. Nephrite must have heard her because he glared in response. She glared right back at him. Just because he was trying to protect Naru didn't mean she had to suddenly like or trust him. Actually, as far as she was concerned, it was the opposite. No amount of help could make her forget how hard Nephrite had tried to kill them and how close he had come to succeeding. "What makes you think that you can get us in within Jadeite noticing if his security barriers are so high?"

"They're not impenetrable if you know what you're doing. Part of what makes them so difficult to get through is the youma that stand guard. They won't be alarmed by my power signature approaching, but they would be if you tried to use your little teleportation trick." He smirked when Rei glared at him even harder. "Say what you like about Jadeite. He's very powerful and he's smart. He's also had a long time to study you. All of you." His pointed glance included the Starlights. Clearly he'd heard all about Kinmoku. "It's up to you but this is your best chance at stopping him. If he wakes up Zoisite and Kunzite, I can't guarantee you'll be able to defeat him. You've never seen us... them... fight together. They're... distressingly strong." Nephrite frowned, all trace of his amusement dying a swift death. "Beryl would have been much better off if she had sent the four of us to fight together instead of encouraging us to fight amongst ourselves."

"And you don't want anything in return for helping us?" Seiya asked doubtfully. She'd heard some of the stories about Nephrite and the other Shittenou. And yeah, okay, she could understand how Nephrite had been seduced away from the Dark Kingdom by love. After all, Usagi had gotten her away from Kinmoku in the very same way. Love was much stronger than people gave it credit for. But that sounded like an awful lot of work for nothing.

"He'll have a reward." Usagi stopped studying the senshi and turned to look at Nephrite, who was watching her warily. She folded her arms. "I'll make you a deal, Nephrite. Help us beat Jadeite and I'll use the power of my ginzuishou to help heal you."

"Wonderful as it sounds to willingly subject myself to a power that has nearly killed me in the past, I doubt even your ginzuishou would be strong enough to remove the evil from my body." His eyes lingered on her brooch and there was greed visible on his face for a split second before he looked away.

"Maybe not mine alone, but with the help of the Pink Crystal, I think I could."

Chibi-Usa looked up, surprised. "We could try," she said cautiously.

Usagi nodded at her. "There you go. Between the two of us we should have more than enough power to remove the evil even from you. I've done it before with the Four Sisters. Then you could live as a human with Naru-chan." She met his eyes and the other part of her offer became clear: she wouldn't stand between him and Naru if Nephrite chose to pursue a relationship with her. She would stand aside and trust that Nephrite would be careful. It was a staggering amount of trust, all things considered, and he was surprised by how much he wanted that. A future with Naru was something he hadn't dared to think about, not even during the past couple of days after it became evident that Naru was still interested in having one with him.

"Very well," he said, and his voice came out far steadier than he'd expected. "Let's go."

"Hang on, now?" Mamoru's eyes widened. "But we haven't decided who will go yet."

"Usagi-chan is the obvious choice." Ami spoke before anyone else could respond. She lightly pushed the top of her Mercury computer down and slipped it into her pocket. "She has to go since she's the only one with a hope of stopping Jadeite. Chibi-Usa-chan as well. The Pink Crystal will no doubt be invaluable when it comes to supporting the ginzuishou during the battle and you need to be close for that." She cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up onto her forehead. "Seiya, I think you should go, too. Your power works a little differently from ours and that could be an advantage. And I know you will protect Usagi-chan until the end."

Seiya nodded. "Definitely," she said determinedly.

Taiki leaned forward and rested a hand on Ami's shoulder. "Who else?"

"Rei-chan."

"What?" Rei looked up with genuine surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. Surely Taiki or Yaten or Setsuna or Haruka would be the better choice? "I'd love to go and show that bastard what for, but - "

"It just makes sense," Ami explained, leaning back into Taiki's touch. "You're the only other one besides me who has dealt with Jadeite in the past. We knew him before he became as strong as he is now, and really, you spent the most time with him." No one except for Seiya noticed how Usagi tensed slightly at that statement. Ami went on, "You can't get that experience just by telling someone about it. I'm sorry, Mako-chan, but it's true."

Makoto sighed. "I know," she said regretfully, wishing that she'd been kicked out of school just a little bit earlier. She hated the thought of remaining behind again.

Ami shot her a sympathetic, understanding look. "I'm sorry," she repeated, "but I really think that Rei or I should go, and all things considered, Rei's powers are more geared towards an offensive fight than mine are. I'll be better served remaining here and continuing to monitor the city and the entrance to the Dark Kingdom just in case Jadeite gets any ideas."

"I guess," Rei said, looking a bit overwhelmed. "Is that okay with you, Usagi-chan?"

"Of course," Usagi replied. There was no need for Rei to even ask. She would have loved the chance to bring all of her senshi – they were, of course, strongest when they were together – but since that wasn't going to happen, any of them would do, and she trusted Rei with all of her heart. "With one change. Do you think you could bring four and a half people?"

Nephrite raised a curious eyebrow. "A half?"

"Yup." She swooped down and scooped Chibi-Chibi into her arms, cradling the child on her hip. "A half."

"You want to take Chibi-Chibi?" Seiya said, unable to keep silent. "Odango, don't you think we should talk about this? I know that Chibi-Usa is one thing, but Chibi-Chibi is awfully young. Even if she did help us in the battle with Galaxia."

Usagi smiled, delighted to hear Seiya acting like a parent. "Normally I wouldn't even think of it," she admitted. "But I have the feeling that Chibi-Chibi needs to be there." Though she couldn't say as much she was actually thinking about Sailor Twilight and the strange power that the unknown senshi had exuded. If Chibi-Chibi possessed any of that power in her current form, well, now was the time when they would need it the most. Chibi-Chibi put a hand on her shoulder and leaned against her and Usagi tightened her grip. "Please, Seiya. I know that this isn't the best idea but you have to trust me."

Seiya sighed and shook her head. "I always trust you," she said ruefully and Usagi beamed at her.

"She's small and weak enough that I suppose it wouldn't make a difference," Nephrite said slowly, and it was obvious he was wondering why Usagi would want to bring a child along. "Very well. Are you ready, then?"

Mamoru looked at Setsuna. "No objections?" he asked, almost hoping that she would have some.

Setsuna shook her head. There was a thoughtful look in her eyes as she regarded Nephrite. "No, like I told you before, the Time Gates have not shown me what the best course is, so I can't say whether or not this is a good idea," she murmured, purposely keeping her voice low. "I will say that it appears to be the most solid plan that we have so far. The alternative is waiting for Jadeite to come to us, and considering the level of destruction that he left behind on Kinmoku, I don't think that's a very good idea. He'll continue trying to pick us off one by one, and succeeding, unless he is stopped. And if Nephrite can only take so many people with him to avoid detection, then that's just the way it has to be."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Usako."

Usagi glanced at him and then handed Chibi-Chibi to Chibi-Usa. "We'll be right out," she said. As soon as the room was empty, she tilted her head and smiled wearily. "I'll do my best to protect them, Mamo-chan. I promise that we'll all come home safely if there's a way."

"I know." He stepped closer and hugged her, wrapping his arms securely around her body. Though they were no longer lovers, and he knew that they never would be again, he still loved her very much. The thought of a world without Tsukino Usagi was not a world he wanted to live in and he was terrified that if she went, she wouldn't come back. And he absolutely hated the idea of being unable to go with her.

"It will be alright," Usagi whispered, kissing his cheek. She slipped from his grasp and walked outside, knowing that if they didn't go, she might just give in to the selfish urge to stay with him where it was safe. The others were waiting, Nephrite standing a little off to the side with his arms folded, clearly uncomfortable at the show of emotion. Usagi said her good-byes, keeping her tears at bay.

"Usagi-chan, be careful," Luna begged, winding around the blonde's ankles. Usagi knelt and rubbed Luna's head, but she didn't say anything, and after a moment she stood up and took out her locket.

"Ready?" she asked.

Rei put a hand up in the air. Her transformation gleamed in the light as she shouted, "_Mars Crystal Power…_"

"_Fighter Crystal Power…_"

"_Moon Eternal…_"

"_Make-Up!_"

A flare of light burst across the grounds. When it died away, Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Star Fighter, Eternal Sailor Crescent Moon, and Eternal Sailor Moon gathered into a circle around Nephrite. Sailor Moon was holding Chibi-Chibi, her arms folded securely around the little girl. Nephrite held his arms straight above his head, his eyes closed in concentration. Dark energy began to gather around his hands, pulsing out in waves that made the fur on Luna's and Diana's bodies stand up straight. It grew larger, building into a swarm, before exploding outwards. Mamoru threw an arm up over his face to shield himself from the dust and debris, and when he looked up again, the six of them were gone.

**TLYM**

Haruka had fallen asleep with her right hand loosely wrapped around Michiru's and her left hand pillowing her cheek on the edge of the bed. It was a massively uncomfortable position to be in, considering that she was leaning forward awkwardly, but for her lover, she would have been willing to do far worse. She wanted to know the second anyone found out anything, which was why her communicator was underneath her cheek, as close to her ear as possible so that she would hear right away if it went off. And although she was sleeping deeply, she felt it the moment Michiru's hand moved.

"Mm, you alright?" she asked the covers, blinking her dark green eyes open sleepily. She was expecting Michiru to drift off again once the medication kicked in, almost hoped for it. Michiru had been fading in and out for most of the day and if it meant that Haruka was able to put off telling her what had happened to Hotaru, well, she wasn't going to protest.

"Something's wrong," Michiru muttered, sounding dazed. Her head lolled across the pillow as she looked down at her lover. "I can feel it. What's going on?"

"Nothing, as far as I know," she answered. Which didn't really mean much, considering that she and Yaten had been here for hours and the other senshi likely would have avoided calling her unless absolutely necessary. Haruka shifted into a seated position and arched her back, listening with satisfaction as the bones cracked. "What do you feel?"

"I… I don't know." A faintly puzzled look drifted into Michiru's sea blue eyes. "Where's my mirror?"

"Where it always is," Haruka said gently, tightening her hold on Michiru's hand. She didn't want Michiru looking into the mirror just then. Most of the time it took a lot out of her, especially if the future was murky, and she was already fatigued. Michiru needed to rest, not make things worse. "Go back to sleep."

"But 'Ruka…"

"Shh." She stood up and then sat down on the bed, bringing Michiru's hand to her lips. Already she could tell that the medication was working, taking Michiru back into a deep sleep. As the grip on her hand fell slack, Haruka sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. Her connection with the wind was weaker than usual because they were in a hospital, but she could sense it, too. Something about the world in general just didn't feel quite right, but she was unable to put her finger on what it was and it was frustrating her. She looked out the window and sighed. "Get better soon, Michi," she whispered. "I think the war has begun."

* * *

Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone. This story will likely be coming to a conclusion within a chapter or two, including the epilogue, so fair warning. All my stories are ending at the same time! I can't tell you how strange this feels, especially now that I've won Camp NaNo and actually have extra time now. Enjoy!

* * *

The world shifted, fell apart, and then snapped itself back together in the span of a minute. Eternal Sailor Moon's feet slammed into the ground and she nearly toppled over, disoriented by the force of the landing. Only Fighter's hand, which was resting on her shoulder, saved her and Chibi-Chibi from falling. As she regained her balance, she took the opportunity to take a quick look around. Darkness was the first thing she noticed: Jadeite's lair, wherever they were, was nearly devoid of any light. It was also cold. Painfully cold. She shivered and cuddled Chibi-Chibi closer to her body, wondering where they were. It was so dark that she could barely make out Fighter, who was standing right next to her.

"Where are we?" Mars asked. There was an odd note in her voice and she was staring straight ahead.

"Jadeite's hide out," Nephrite replied. The cold didn't seem to be affecting him. He stood easily, legs spread slightly apart, hands balanced on his hips. It was just another reminder that he was not human.

"We're in the arctic," Mars said, sounding strained, and Sailor Moon stiffened, something hollow opening up in her stomach. The last time they had been here she had first lost her four friends and then her own life. For a moment, blind panic threatened to swallow her whole: she did not want to be here. She had to bite back the impulse to demand that Nephrite take them home immediately.

"Are you sure?" she asked more sharply than she'd intended.

"Yes. I thought you said Jadeite hadn't made it here yet!"

Nephrite stared at Sailor Mars, taken aback by the sharpness of her tone. "As far as I knew, he hadn't," he replied steadily. "The last time I visited him he was still near Tokyo and didn't have the energy necessary to get here. But I told you his power was progressing rapidly. Now that he's draining strength from a sailor senshi as well as having youma search it out on Earth, he'll soon have the resources needed to revive Kunzite and Zoisite and this is where they died. In the Dark Kingdom." He twisted on his heel and looked up. "If I had known I would have warned you. I understand that your battle here did not run smoothly."

How he knew that, Sailor Moon didn't know, but it was a gross understatement. Though they had fought many enemies since Beryl, had been in far more perilous situations and had nearly died – and died – many times since then, the memories of the fight with Beryl had always been among the ones that hit the hardest. Perhaps it was because Beryl was the first enemy they had ever faced, or because she had been the one to destroy the Moon Kingdom, or because she had killed them all once before, or maybe even all of the above. But Sailor Moon knew one thing for certain: she did not want to be here where their stories had nearly ended. This place held horrible memories and she could feel herself cringing, clutching Chibi-Chibi so tightly to her chest that the child squeaked.

"Odango?" Fighter's voice was quiet. She didn't try to take Chibi-Chibi away, but stepped forward, rubbing her gloves hands over Sailor Moon's bare upper arms. "It's alright."

"I don't like this place," Sailor Moon whispered, though it came out much louder when the words ended up echoing around the cave. For the first time, the thought of what it would mean to face Zoisite and Kunzite was hitting hard. What if they tried to resurrect Beryl? God. "I want to do what we came to do and go home."

"That's what we're going to do," said Fighter gently, never stopping the warming motions. "Nephrite, you said that you could get us directly into Jadeite's hide out. Is this it?"

"A close approximation," Nephrite answered. He lifted a hand and pointed. "Jadeite is several hundred feet in that direction, probably about two hours of steady walking. I'm afraid that I was a little off since I wasn't aware he had moved. I can try again, try to get you closer, but I'm not sure... The closer we go the more at risk we are to alerting him that I've brought company."

"We can walk," Crescent Moon said. It was the first time she had spoken since they had arrived. "It might be a little cold but we're sailor senshi. That won't bother us."

Mars smirked. "I'm glad _you_ think that way," she said.

Sailor Moon glared at her. "I was fourteen," she pointed out, more amused by the distraction than truly annoyed. Okay, so she'd been a bit of a whiny brat at the time, but who could blame her? Their fukus weren't exactly designed to keep the cold air out. She'd been freezing at the time and she was freezing now. Chibi-Chibi's small body wasn't doing much to provide her with a lot of heat. "Alright, let's just get going. Maybe if we start walking we'll get warmer. Nephrite, where are you going to be?"

"I'm going ahead, but remember, I won't be able to help you," he reminded. He looked at Sailor Moon as he spoke and she inclined her head slightly in understanding. The two of them had had a private talk on the way to the shrine before meeting up with the others. They'd already established that it would be best for Nephrite to remain separate so that if the senshi failed, he could try to take Jadeite down on his own. She hoped to the gods that their plan wouldn't become necessary. Nephrite had expressed doubts about whether he would be able to come out on top in a fight with the "new and improved" Jadeite, who was noticeably stronger now.

"We know," she replied. "Good luck, Nephrite." She pulled one of her hands away from Chibi-Chibi and held it out to him. He looked down at it blankly before clasping it lightly and she squeezed hard, not in warning, but in some form of comfort. "Please be careful," she added in a whisper meant for his ears alone. "Naru-chan needs you. I don't want to have to go back to her and tell her that you didn't make it."

Nephrite smiled slightly. "She would be fine," he said. "Good luck, Sailor Moon. Princess Serenity." He released her hand and squeezed his own into a fist. Black energy cackled around his fingers and he vanished, leaving not even footprints where he'd been standing, like he'd never been there at all.

"I'll go first," said Sailor Mars after a moment, squaring her shoulders. The last time she had been here, she'd died. She might die again tonight, but she would not go down quietly. "Then you two, and Fighter, you bring up the rear. Make sure you keep me in sight. Don't want to get separated." Without waiting for anyone to agree, she took a step forward, outside of the cave.

The wind hit her hard and she choked back a gasp. It was amazing how time could dull the memory of the raw, cruel cold that was buffeting her arms and legs. Her heels sank deeply into snow, which greedily surged up and around her bare ankles. In the span of a few short minutes, every step she took was an enormous effort. Mars gritted her teeth and pressed on with effort, refusing to give up even as she wondered whether it had been this cold the last time they'd been here. Surely it hadn't been, even though she distinctly remembered scolding Sailor Moon for whining. Maybe the four senshi, high with adrenaline and eager for battle, just hadn't noticed, while the more cautious blonde had.

They walked for what felt like days, though it could have been minutes or days. Time lost all meaning when the only thing she could see was an endless wave of snow spreading out in every direction. The snow never stopped falling, forming a thin layer on her dark hair, which fell damply around her shoulders. Her fingers toes began to ache and then the pain stopped altogether when she lost feeling in her feet and hands. Every breath formed in front of her, a cloud of white crystals that dissipated quickly. She stopped, had to stop, and stood still, not even shivering.

"Rei-chan, do you see anything?" The cry came from behind her. It was weak and she couldn't even tell who had asked.

"No!" she yelled back into the wind, wondering if her response would even carry. The winds were fierce, whipping her sodden black hair around until she could hardly see anything but clouds of black and flakes of white. But… there. She ran a hand through her hair and gathered it at the base of her neck, squinting. Somewhere to their immediate left, a fortress rose up out of the snow. There was no way to tell how far away it was, but it was definitely there. "Usagi-chan! Do you see?"

Crescent Moon banged into her, nearly sending them both over into the snow. Mars steadied her as Moon and Fighter caught up, and all five of them looked in the direction of the fortress as they huddled together, unconsciously seeking protection from the elements. For a long few minutes, no one said anything, all of them gazing in the same direction. She pressed the fingers of her hand to Crescent Moon's shoulder and couldn't even tell who was colder.

"Do you think that's it? Or is it an illusion?" Fighter said at last.

"We won't know until we check it out," said Sailor Moon grimly. They could die this way, she knew, as easily as they could in battle. If they were out too long out here in the cold, they would freeze to death and no one would ever be the wiser. She refused to let something like a blizzard be the thing that took down the Moon line. Gritting her teeth, she took a courageous step forward, trying not to care as her foot sank anew into snow that came nearly up to her knee. The only way to find out where Jadeite was involved moving forward, and she would do whatever it took to stop him once and for all.

**TLYM**

Sailor Saturn woke with the muzzy sensation that you sometimes got when you slept for a long time after staying awake for hours on end. Her head felt thick and heavy. There was a strangely itchy feeling on her right wrist, but when she tried to move her left hand to see what it was, something held her in place. Instantly her eyes snapped open and she looked around, panicking, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps. She had been tied to what looked like a pillar, her hands fastened down by her sides. When she craned her neck just right she could see that there were bands around her wrists. The one around her right wrist was connected to a small clear tube through which shimmery liquid was flowing into an odd white orb.

"Oh hell," she muttered dizzily, realizing that she wasn't even transformed anymore. Apparently her energy levels were so depleted that she couldn't keep it together. Hotaru closed her eyes again and took a deep breath with lungs that felt suspiciously constricted. It took conscious effort to keep herself from panicking. She wanted to freak out, but she knew that wouldn't serve her purpose.

Instead, she tried to examine the situation as objectively as possible. The chances of her hands getting free without outside interference was unlikely, as the bands seemed to be made from some kind of ultra-thick fabric that would probably need to be cut through with a knife. She didn't know where she was, but she did know who was keeping her here and why. The human body could only replenish so much energy; what would Jadeite do when she eventually ran out? It would happen, and sooner rather than later at this rate. At some point she would just fall into a coma, and if they kept trying to steal energy from her, her heart would stop beating.

A fresh jolt of panic swept through her and she uselessly clenched her fists. "I don't want to die," she whispered. It didn't _hurt_ to die, she knew that. She was the soldier of Death and Rebirth, after all. But she was enjoying this life. There were people who loved and needed her, who wanted her to grow up and be happy. She gulped and fought back tears.

Okay. Okay, she had to stop freaking out and think. The senshi would come for her, she knew. Maybe they were here already. Escape might only be seconds away. She didn't want them to come in and see her crying like a little child. Hotaru opened her eyes again and looked around through a haze. The room was cast heavily in shadows, but she could see a bit of movement here and there, so she wasn't alone. If she got free, she'd have to be able to run or fight. That didn't seem likely, but she'd do what she had to do.

"_Saturn Crystal Power, Make-Up_!" she breathed out. Nothing happened. A single tear slipped down her cheek and fell onto her blouse. She gritted her teeth and fought back a wave of exhaustion. God, it was like wading through sludge after she'd been walking for miles. Her power was so close, but she was so tired that it seemed like there was a barrier between them.

There was a low laugh and then someone - no,_ something_ - was standing in front of her and gripping her chin. "Trying to transform, are we? You lost that ability a few hours ago, I think." Sharp nails dug painfully into her skin, tearing into the delicate flesh. "It was so amusing to watch your power leak away. Jadeite-sama has the best ideas."

Hotaru looked up into dark eyes surrounded by wrinkled skin. "Sailor senshi never give up," she rasped, feeling a thin shiver wracking her body. "If you knew what was good for you, you would run."

The youma just laughed for a second time and shook its head pityingly. "I could steal some of your delicious energy and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it," it said, pressing closer. Hotaru turned her head away, not caring that it made the wounds in her face burn. "You'd have to just sit there and take whatever I decided to doll out to you. Poor little sailor senshi, trying so hard to be brave. Where's your precious princess now, hmm? Where's your mommy?"

"She's coming," Hotaru said, feeling angrier than she could ever remember. "She's coming, and when she gets here she's going to destroy every last one of you."

For a moment, something that looked vaguely like uncertainty crossed the youma's face and it released its grip on her chin, backing away a step or two so that there was some space between their bodies. Hotaru glared at it, not caring that blood was seeping freely down her neck, and after a second the youma turned and sauntered away, trying to make it look like it had intended to do that from the very beginning. She didn't care. As long as she was left alone, that was all she wanted. Because Usagi would come; she knew that as surely as she knew that Jadeite's hours were numbered.

**TLYM**

The shrine seemed oddly quiet without Usagi, Rei, Seiya, Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Chibi, Minako, Yaten, Haruka, or Michiru. Mamoru left not long after Usagi and the others had departed, claiming that he had work in the morning. Setsuna went with him. Ami suspected that the two of them just wanted to be alone, but she could hardly begrudge them for that. Artemis was resting comfortably – or as much as they could make him – with Luna and Diana by his side. Makoto had mumbled something about therapy and walled herself up in the kitchen, and anyone who came too close to the door got a scolding. Taiki was... well, actually Ami wasn't sure where Taiki was, but she figured that Taiki wouldn't have left the grounds without telling her and for now that was enough.

She sat on the top stair of the long steps and looked down, her computer in her lap, though it remained shut. How many times had she and her friends come up or down these stairs over the years? Not too long ago, she remembered climbing them for what had promised to be the last time in a while. Of course, that was when she had expected that she would remain in Germany until she had finished out her studies. This trip home was supposed to be a short vacation and it had turned into something a lot longer. Surprisingly, she found that she didn't really mind. Being back in Tokyo was invigorating in a way that she hadn't really been expecting.

She straightened her shoulders up and sighed as a cool breeze blew, ruffling the ends of her hair. Her computer beeped and she opened it, scanning the information with the ease of long practice. According to the scan that had just been completed, there were a few pockets of increased negative energy surrounding Tokyo, but nothing that would have to be seen to right away. From the looks of it, Jadeite was either occupied with other things, or he had discovered the senshi were there already. Ami wasn't sure whether she was hoping for the former or the latter, but regardless, things were suspiciously quiet.

A flicker of color drew her attention away from the screen. Ami stiffened slightly, surprised to see none other than Osaka Naru standing several steps blow her. Naru's auburn hair was floating around her shoulders. The skirt and top she was wearing were both wrinkled, and she looked tired. Clearly not in the best shape. She licked her lips and said, "Hello, Osaka-san. What can I do for you?"

"Usagi-chan isn't here, is she?" Naru said, already knowing what the answer would be. She climbed a few more steps, bringing her level with Ami's curious gaze. "I mean, I knew she wouldn't be, but I had to come here and see if they'd already left."

"You wanted to see Nephrite," Ami guessed.

"Yes. I wanted to see... well, I suppose it didn't matter now, does it?" She attempted a smile that fell apart when her lower lip trembled. "I know that it was important he go. I get that. I don't want to the Earth to be destroyed and the fact that he was willing to help stop that makes me really happy. But I just... I didn't feel like being alone right now." She looked down at her hand and the ring that had once been there. "Umino and I just broke off our engagement."

Ami patted the space beside her. Though she and Naru had never been close, she wasn't above offering some sympathy when it was clearly needed so desperately. "I'm sorry. I know you how you feel, a little. Sometimes it's very difficult to let the people you love go even if you know it's for the best."

Naru looked at her closely as she turned and sat down, tucking her skirts neatly around her ankles. She didn't want to talk about Umino or Nephrite, but… "Mamoru-san told me that Usagi-chan had left... she went after that singer, didn't she?"

"I didn't know you and Usagi had talked about Seiya." That was interesting. As far as Ami knew, Usagi hadn't spoken about Seiya to anyone.

"Just a little," Naru replied, plucking a stray thread on her skirt. "I think Usagi-chan was pretty confused for a while after Seiya left. The few times we had the chance to talk, she said that she couldn't stop thinking about him. After a while, she stopped mentioning him, and we didn't talk about him anymore. I always wondered how she'd gotten over him when she sounded like she was so in love, but I never asked. I didn't really know how to bring him up. It didn't seem right to mention him when I thought it might upset her, and then she and Mamoru-san were getting married and I decided that maybe she'd gotten over him after all." She leaned her chin on her hand and smiled a little. "I guess not."

"It's complicated," said Ami, absently keying in the commands to run another scan. Naru took this in silently, her eyes flickering briefly over the Mercury symbol before coming up to rest on Ami's face. "But yes, ultimately you're correct. Usagi got cold feet over the wedding and went to see Seiya. She and Mamoru broke up, and then she ended up bringing Seiya, Yaten and Taiki back."

"I'm glad," said Naru honestly. "You seem like you're a happier person, Mizuno-san."

"Call me Ami."

"Ami-san, then. You can call me Naru." She ducked her head shyly. "I'd like to help you, Ami-san, if I could. I figured out that you guys were the sailor senshi a long time ago. After I knew that Usagi-chan was Sailor Moon, it seemed pretty obvious. Who else could be the sailor senshi but the team of girls always around her? That's the other reason I came here today. I know I can't do much, but..."

Ami looked at her, strangely touched by the offer. It was unusual for any of them to have the chance to speak to a civilian about senshi matters, since their identities were normally considered to be such closely guarded secrets, and this was the first time they'd ever received an offer of help. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when her computer began to beep in an increasingly frantic manner. Her hands flipped the top up and she read the data on the screen with alarm, her heart pounding in her chest at what she was seeing. Youma. Youma were appearing all over the city in specific pockets, and the negative energy they were conjuring was soaring through the roof.

"Taiki!" she yelled, twisting to look over her shoulder. "Mako-chan!"

There must have been something in her voice because the door to the shrine flew open immediately. Makoto burst out dressed in an apron and holding a spatula in her hand as Taiki raced around the edge of the porch, holding a book. "What's wrong?" they asked in perfect unison.

"Youma," Ami said with a gulp, and it didn't seem necessary to say anything else judging by the serious looks on their faces. Makoto began shucking her apron immediately and Taiki put her book aside as Ami turned back to Naru. "Naru-san, there _is_ something you can do for me. I need you to stay here and watch over the shrine. Specifically, Artemis, Luna, and Diana. Artemis was wounded in one of the attacks and he's recuperating inside. He could take a turn for the worse at any moment and it would be a big relief to know that there is someone around who could rush him to the vet if that happens." More like, someone who could carry Artemis to safety if necessary, but she was loath to come right out and say it.

"Alright. Yes, I can do that," Naru said. She felt useless, standing idly by while Ami, Makoto and Taiki went dashing down the stairs. All three of them were speaking urgently into what looked like watches on their wrists. Naru watched until she couldn't see them anymore, and then she went up the rest of the stairs, across the grounds of the shrine, and in through the door that Makoto had left wide open. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, but fortunately it wasn't hard to find the three cats. Luna lifted her head and regarded Naru for a moment as she entered; Naru froze, staring at the cat with wide eyes and feeling oddly like she was waiting for permission that was granted when Luna merely stretched and curled closer around the gray kitten. She knelt beside the table and stroked Artemis's back with a gentle finger before clasping her hands in her lap. Together, they waited.

* * *

Please review!


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Alright, I approach this chapter with the intention of letting you know that, aside from the epilogue which will be coming next week, it is the last one. There will be more notes and the like next week but I wanted to get that out of the way. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yaten was dozing, her head resting on top of Minako's hair, when she heard the high-pitched beeping. Her eyes blinked open and she peered blurrily at the variety of machines surrounding Minako, searching for the one that had dared to intrude on their time. Her first instinct would have been to panic, but she could feel the steady rising and falling of Minako's chest beneath their interlocked hands, and then from what she could tell all of the machines appeared to be normal. There were no alarms flashing and she couldn't hear any doctors rushing towards the room. Had it been her imagination?

Then she heard the sound of Haruka's voice, too low to make out any words, but with an unmistakable air of tension. Seconds later, the curtain separating the room was thrust aside. "We have a problem," Haruka announced in a low tone, glancing over her shoulder at Michiru to make sure that she hadn't awoken. "There are youma appearing all over Tokyo. Sailor Moon and the others went to go find Jadeite, and Makoto thinks that Jadeite is launching a final attack against the city."

Something twisted in Yaten's stomach. Fear, sharp and bright, made her unable to speak for a moment, during which all she could remember was the devastation on Kinmoku from Chaos, and the thought of that happening to Earth was sickening. Even though she wanted to stay and keep guard over Minako, she began gently disentangling their bodies, sliding her hands out from underneath Minako's and propping the blonde up so that she could stand. Carefully, she lowered Minako back down onto the pillows and then pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. Minako made a face and squirmed, mumbling something unintelligible, before she settled back down.

Yaten stared down at her, stomach churning with anxiety. What if Jadeite came back while they were gone? Minako and Michiru would both be defenceless. She was half-tempted to say that she would remain to protect them while Haruka went, but there was the rest of the world to think about, and she knew that Minako would want her to focus on protecting Tokyo. She closed her eyes and bent over, placing a light kiss on Minako's parted lips before straightening up. "Let's go," she said, turning around.

Haruka was watching her. "I'm going to tell Mizuno-sensei that we're going. She'll be able to keep a little closer watch on the room," she said. Her expression was strained and it was evident that she was dreading the idea of leaving just as much as Yaten was.

"Good idea," Yaten said, not bothering to point out that by the time Ami's mother noticed and contacted a senshi, there was a good chance that any youma that shown up could kill both women. She turned her eyes away when Haruka moved back to Michiru and stood, looking out the window at the sun, until Haruka was ready.

It only took a few minutes for Haruka to track the doctor down and explain the situation in a tense voice. Yaten waited for her down in the nearest visitor's room, resisting the urge to pace impatiently. By the time Haruka came back, though, she felt like a nervous wreck. It was only experience that kept her composed, but she couldn't help nibbling absently on a fingernail as the two of them headed down to the parking lot and Haruka's car. The plan was for the two of them to meet the other senshi near the downtown area, where they would re-group and discuss the situation before the battle began. And as they got closer to the downtown area, she could feel it. It was almost like having a bug on her arm, the sensation fleeting, almost a tickle against her senses, except that it made her feel ill. She slumped over, cupping her stomach protectively. Haruka took no notice; she was doing her best to guide the car through the stream of traffic heading in the opposite direction.

"They're all running away," Yaten noted.

"It's all they can do," Haruka replied grimly, stepping firmly on the accelerator. The car leapt forward and she tightened her grip around the steering wheel as the first pocket of youma became visible up ahead. Most of them just looked like shadows, formless figures with the ability to destroy, but able to do little else. She eased up and lightly tapped the brake, bringing the car to a stop on the side of the road. "Are you ready?"

Yaten nodded. "_Healer Crystal Power, Make-Up_!"

"_Uranus Crystal Power, Make-Up_!"

In most cases, it would have been an extremely bad idea to transform where anyone could have seen them. But it was evident that no one was really paying all that close attention that it didn't matter. Super Sailor Star Healer clenched her tattooed hand into a fist, feeling the star symbol burning with power as she got out of the car. She took a deep breath and started to say something to Uranus, but stopped when she realized that the other senshi was staring at her in outright amazement. It was the first time that any of the others had seen the differences in their fukus, and the similarities between hers and Uranus's were obvious.

"So I guess you really are one of us now," Uranus said slowly.

"Yes, I am," Healer replied, hoping that the slightly anxiety burning in her stomach didn't show on her face. She knew that everything had been explained, but there was a difference between knowing something and seeing it.

Uranus looked at her for a moment longer and then turned away without making any sort of comment. Instead, she held her hand out and summoned her sword. "_Space Sword Blaster_!"

"_Star Psychic Flare_!"

The youma, Healer noticed, were extremely weak. A couple of attacks and most of them had been destroyed. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing, considering that there were just so _many _of them. Jadeite's plan seemed to involve overwhelming them instead of overpowering them, and if they weren't careful, it would succeed. She made sure to stick close to Uranus, dogging the blond senshi's path through the youma as they left the road and the car behind. Sometimes they came across civilians that had been left on the ground, their energy drained away. Healer felt bad for leaving them there (and wasn't that a shock?) but there was nothing she could do for them, and at least the youma seemed to lose interest once a human had no energy left to give.

"Don't stop!" Uranus shouted over her shoulder.

Healer looked up and felt a renewed surge of determination. The last time the hands of chaos had approached a planet, they had left. She wouldn't make the same mistake a second time. "I won't."

**TLYM**

With every step, the castle grew closer, looming out of the snow like a physical representation of her worst nightmares. Sailor Moon cringed as she took her first steps onto the cold marble floor. While on the one hand it was a relief to be out of the blizzard, on the other hand, she knew what was waiting for them and dreaded the thought of it. She set Chibi-Chibi down on the ground, knowing that the child would stay close, and summoned her tier with a flick of her wrist. It appeared in a jet of shining pink light. There was no telling where Jadeite was and chances were good that he already knew they were here. He could come at them at any moment, she knew. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Which way?" she asked. The words reverberated off of the smooth, icy walls, echoing around them in an eerie pantomime of her softly spoken question. She shuddered. How anyone could bear to live in such a barren place, she would never know. And to think, this was what Jadeite wanted to do to the Earth!

"This is why I wish Mercury was here," Mars muttered. They were facing three tunnels with no indication of which way might be the right one. If Mercury had been there, she would have been able to use her computer to scan each tunnel and give them some additional information, like which one might lead to a trap and possibly dozens of youma. But she wasn't, so it seemed that they would have to guess.

"Let's go that way." Crescent Moon pointed to the tunnel on the far right. "I have a strange feeling about it."

"Why not? It's as good as any of the others," said Sailor Moon wearily, taking a step forward. Her fingers tightened around her tier.

The walls seemed to close in around them as they walked, and although they were protected from the elements, it was no warmer inside of the castle. Sailor Moon paused and put a hand against a wall just to see what it was like. She wasn't prepared for the bone-deep chill that shot through her fingers, though she wasn't surprised by it, either. It seemed as though the castle had been created from the arctic itself, formed out of ice and snow. Only someone with a black heart, impervious to things like warmth and love, would be able to live here. It hardened her resolve to destroy Jadeite once and for all.

"Sailor Moon, come on," Fighter said, pausing. "You can't linger like that, Odango. We don't want to get separated."

"Sorry. I'm coming." She hurried forward, wrapping her hand around Fighter's wrist securely.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, the tunnel opened up into a wide, square room. The walls were lined with shadows and Mars sent them a suspicious glance, the hair on the back of her neck rising. They weren't alone, that was obvious, but how many and how strong they were was unknown information. Her senses felt murky, strained, and she knew that being around so much negative energy was screwing her up. It was infuriating. It was also probably why she didn't even realize that Jadeite was in the room with them until the lights went on.

"Ah!" Crescent Moon yelped and shielded her eyes at the intensity. "What is that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The sound of Jadeite's mocking voice caused them to collectively tense. "Shall I turn them off? Is it too bright? If you would prefer to battle in the darkness, little princess, I'm amenable to that."

"Don't talk to her," Sailor Moon said through gritted teeth, taking a step forward. Now that the lights were on, she could see that dozens of youma were lining the ice walls, waiting for the command that would cause them all to attack. Titus was standing beside Jadeite, one hand resting possessively on his elbow. Jadeite didn't seem to notice or care about her presence. Nephrite was standing on Jadeite's other side, hands tucked behind his back, legs slightly apart. His face was stern and he looked at them blankly. The area directly behind them, however, was still cast in shadows and that made her nervous.

Jadeite's lips curled into a cool smile. "I'll speak to whomever I wish," he replied, folding his arms. The movement caused Titus's mouth to twitch with annoyance when her hand slipped free and she sidled a step closer. "I knew you would be coming, Princess. You really are quite predictable when it comes to the safety of your planet, family, friends." He looked at her unpleasantly. "Why Queen Beryl lost to the likes of you, I'll never understand. It must have been luck, luck and that damn crystal."

Instinctively, Sailor Moon's hands covered her brooch protectively. "What do you want, Jadeite?"

"The real question is, what are you prepared to give me?" He twisted, making a motion with his hand, and the shadowed area behind him burst into light. Hotaru was kneeling on a little stage, hands bound tightly at the base of her spine. Her ankles had been bound and then tied to her wrists, preventing her from moving, not that she looked like she had the energy to go very far. Her eyes were only half open and though her mouth wasn't gagged, she gave no sign that she even recognized Sailor Moon. There was a youma leaning over her; the sharp claws that made up its fingers had been placed against the delicate skin of Hotaru's throat, ready to slice it apart.

"Hotaru!" Sailor Moon cried, struggling not to lunge forward. "Don't hurt her, Jadeite."

"I won't, not as long as you comply with my demands," Jadeite replied, seemingly pleased by the vehemence of her reaction. "She's been a very pleasant guest, after all. If I'd only known that so much energy could be stolen from a sailor senshi... well, I would've employed the Ginkei Starlights for far different means."

Fighter growled. "What do you _want_?" she repeated.

"I want the ginzuishou, to start with. And then I want every last one of you to leave Earth for good. It will be under my control. And if you don't agree to my terms, then I'll kill her and wage war against your precious planet. Believe me, it will be a battle the likes of which you've never seen. Not a single human will come through it in one piece. My power is far beyond what you could understand and I'm not afraid to use it."

"You would rather destroy the Earth?" Sailor Moon whispered dully. She recalled the memory of the Moon Kingdom, of the destruction and the death and the four Shittenou who had laughed with glee while people died around them. Every word that Jadeite spoke rang true; she knew he'd do it and without an iota of remorse. At one time, she had wondered, briefly, if there was a way to save Jadeite, if his heart could be restored like Nephrite's. Even when she'd decided that he couldn't be, there was still some part of her, deep down inside, that had been a little doubtful. But now she knew the truth of the matter: Jadeite was beyond even her ability. He had invited true evil into his body and relished the twisted, deprived creature it had turned him into. She couldn't save someone who didn't want to be saved. Resigned, she closed her eyes. "Very well, then. I agree to your terms."

"What?" Mars turned to her, infuriated. "Sailor Moon, you can't be serious! He'll destroy the Earth!"

"I won't let war be brought to this planet, Sailor Mars. It's too dangerous. Too many people will be at risk. I don't want any more deaths on my shoulders." She reached up and touched her brooch. It opened and the ginzuishou appeared, floating above her cupped hands, leaving a noticeable hole in her locket. Her head tilted and she caught Fighter's eye. A silent communication passed between them before Sailor Moon moved, cradling the crystal, and Jadeite's eyes focused on it greedily. He stepped forward off the dais and crossed the room, meeting her in the middle. All of his attention was on the ginzuishou.

"Finally, I shall succeed where Beryl failed," he declared. "All of those times when she penalized us for not having the so-called capability that she did... I'll show her."

"Indeed you shall," she replied, holding the ginzuishou out invitingly. The second he reached for it, she tensed. Jadeite's eyes widened in realization but he never had the chance to react. "_Cosmic Moon Power_!"

The shout was unexpected but Fighter was already moving, pulling Chibi-Chibi, Mars and Crescent Moon down and shielding the three of them with her body as a blast of pure white magic exploded through the room. She distantly heard the sound of the youma screaming as they were disintegrated instantly. To her, the magic felt like being wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, similar to the way it felt when she woke up in bed with Usagi and her favourite blonde gave her a lazy good morning smile. Only when the overwhelming sensation had faded did she dare to lift her head and see what was going on.

Sailor Moon – no, Princess Serenity was standing in the middle of the room, wearing the white gown that she had worn the night the Moon Kingdom fell. The only difference was the small silver tiara that had been perched on her hair. The ginzuishou glowed from the center of the tiara, creating a rainbow of light that mesmerized anyone who dared to look at it. She opened her eyes slowly and looked across the room, checking to make sure that everyone was alright. Fighter offered her a small smile that was returned in spades; Nephrite poked his head up from the far side of the dais and pulled Hotaru's limp body up into a sitting position so that she could see what was going on, too. The burst of power from the ginzuishou seemed to have revitalized her a fair bit, as her violet eyes actually had some sense to them.

"So..." The voice was low and deep with a vibrating anger. Jadeite picked himself up off of the floor. His uniform had been badly torn and he was staggering, weakened from the intensity of the blast. "You have betrayed me, Nephrite."

"I was never loyal to you," Nephrite said simply, one hand placed protectively on Hotaru's shoulder. "That's the problem with being killed off at the very beginning of the war, Jadeite. You don't stick around long enough to know what happens afterwards. What you're doing is foolish. I could have told you that had I thought you listened." He eyed Jadeite and shook his head with disgust.

"Traitor!" Titus lunged out of nowhere, her hands boiling with water.

"_Mars Flame Sniper_!"

The fiery bow struck Titus in the chest. The shocked youma stopped in her tracks, a stunned look crossing her face as she gazed down at the arrow that had pierced her flesh. She staggered back a step and then threw her head back. "Jadeite-sama, please help me!" she cried out imploringly, reaching in his direction.

Jadeite looked back at her blankly. "I have no mercy for those who are stupid enough to be destroyed," he said coldly. "I used precious energy to bring you back once, Titus, and you have not proven yourself worthy of even that."

"Jadeite-sama!" Titus didn't have the time to say anything further. Her body imploded in on itself and the remains were swiftly burnt to ashes by the flaming arrow.

"I don't need anyone," Jadeite muttered wildly. "I can do this on my own. I see now that my true plan should have been to concentrate on my strength. I wasted years believing that I needed your power to make this happen." His expression, when he looked at Nephrite, was purely venomous. "No wonder Queen Beryl fell, if you are the sort of traitor that served her. But it doesn't matter now. This is something I am strong enough to do on my own. If I can't have the Earth, then I will gladly destroy it." He swung around to face Princess Serenity. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me," he added. "Not even _your_ power is enough for this."

A great crackling of energy came from his hands and he vanished as the power shot heavenward. Fighter's neck craned instinctively to watch his progress, but the bolt of energy disappeared once it reached the roof. "Where did he go?" she asked, alarmed.

"I think I know," the princess said softly. "Come here. We're going to teleport after him."

They gathered into a loose circle around her, even Nephrite, though he was noticeably uncomfortable at being included. Serenity closed her eyes and Fighter felt a thin shiver of power that was, surprisingly, foreign, though familiar at the same time. She had a split second to realize that it was Queen Serenity's magic before there was a disorienting feeling of being flipped upside down and in and out and the world turned black, then brilliantly silver, before it faded into a scene of carnage that had happened centuries ago. Her legs wobbled and she caught herself on the edge of a stone pillar before she could fall.

"Where are we?" Crescent Moon was looking around with enormous eyes.

"This is the Moon Kingdom," Fighter said, picking Chibi-Chibi up. The little girl had gone strangely silent. "Why would Jadeite be here?"

"Because this is where it began," said Serenity, turning in a flurry of skirts to face the Earth. This close, it looked like a perfect carving, blue on green on white, a small ball hanging in the scheme of the solar system. "Jadeite wants to destroy Earth. This is the perfect place to do it from."

"You think you can stop him?" Nephrite asked.

"Of course we can." Sailor Mars was irked by his doubt. She knelt and helped Hotaru to her feet, balancing the teen with a hand on her shoulder.

"His greatest fault has always been that he underestimates us. Beryl was the same way," Serenity murmured, her voice seeming unusually loud in the empty space. "I'll need everyone's power. We can't leave it up to chance. He can't be saved." She looked at Fighter sadly.

"It's alright," Fighter told her gently, moving closer. She took Serenity's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the soft skin. "You can't save everyone, Odango."

"No, but I like to try." There was a small smile gracing Serenity's face.

"Chibi. Chibi chibi chibi!" Chibi-Chibi cried suddenly.

"Look!" Crescent Moon gasped a moment later.

They had teleported into a spot that was a good several dozen feet away from where the Palace had once stood. That's where Jadeite was. He was kneeling on the ground, his hands pressed flat against the surface. A deep purple barrier had formed around him, cackling with energy. As if sensing their stares, he slowly rose to his feet and turned to face them. Even from that distance, Fighter felt the evil rolling off of him, polluting the air. Mars grimaced, putting a hand to her head. Jadeite held a hand up.

Serenity folded her hands over her breast and closed her eyes. "Lend me your power," she whispered, and even though the words were soft spoken, Fighter felt them reverberate through her very soul. That connection to the other senshi had been lying dormant since they had become sol senshi, but now it flared to life. She gasped out loud, suddenly, inexplicably aware of what every other sol senshi was doing at that moment. Minako and Michiru who were coming awake, the others fighting, Mars, Crescent Moon and Hotaru, who were shivering just like she was. Their lives, their power, were so real and so vivid that it was like they were standing right there, a part of her, and she felt her hands beginning to tangle with new power. From across the distance, she heard their voices ringing out, reaching them through their connection, and she joined in when she felt she could speak without it becoming too much.

"_Mercury Crystal Power_!"

"_Mars Crystal Power_!"

"_Jupiter Crystal Power_!"

"_Venus Crystal Power_!"

"_Saturn Crystal Power_!"

"_Neptune Crystal Power_!"

"_Uranus Crystal Power_!"

"_Pluto Crystal Power_!"

"_Maker Crystal Power_!"

"_Healer Crystal Power_!"

"_Fighter Crystal Power_!"

"_Pink Moon Crystal Power_!"

"_Twilight Crystal Power_!"

"_COSMIC… MOON… POWER_!"

That second to last voice was, spoken in that tone, somewhat unfamiliar, but she was given no time to figure it out before another astonishing surge of raw power ripped through the ginzuishou. Hands slipped into hers on either side and she grasped back blindly, unable to speak, unable even to breathe as her power was dragged mercilessly out of her body. The ginzuishou gathered up everything they had to give and funnelled it all into an enormous wave of energy that lashed out in every direction, seeking out unnatural enemies to destroy.

The youma ravaging the Earth died instantly, torn to shreds at the merest flicker of energy.

Jadeite never had a chance. In the wake of the surge, before any of the senshi had regained themselves, Nephrite made sure of that, right before a second wave of power knocked him off of his feet.

In the end, Princess Serenity opened her eyes. She was tired, very tired, but she also felt cleansed and pure. Every single one of her senshi was standing around her in a great circle, including Sailor Venus and Sailor Neptune, both of whom had been completely healed of their numerous injuries. Even Endymion was there. Right in front of her were her three children. A much smaller version of the Sailor Twilight Serenity was used to, minus the staff, looked up at her. The child winked and Serenity grinned.

"We did it," she said softly.

"He's gone?" Sailor Venus seemed a little bewildered as she looked around.

"Yes. He - oh." The world tilted a bit and Serenity felt herself slump. Fighter was there, instantly, arms winding around her shoulders and bringing her fall into a more graceful slide. They still ended up on the ground but at least it didn't hurt.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

There were so many people clustered around her that she didn't even know who had spoken. "I'm fine," she said hazily. "I'm just… tired."

"We're going on vacation after this," Fighter muttered into her ear.

She smiled. "Yes, and I know just where we can go."

Footsteps made Fighter look up before she could respond. Nephrite appeared out of the shadows, still dressed in his Shittenou uniform, but there was something different about him. The haunting evil that had lingered in his eyes for so long was gone. He seemed more at ease. From behind them, there was a cry, and then Naru was running across the dusty plain of the moon to throw herself into his arms. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were right behind her. Like Venus and Neptune, Artemis had been completely healed. Venus fell on him with a relieved and thankful cry, scooping her guardian up and nuzzling him.

"It's all over," Serenity said with a contented sigh, closing her eyes and nuzzling her head into Fighter's shoulder. She felt something that was almost like a soft caress from the wind pass over her forehead, except she thought it might have been a kiss, instead. Fighter gasped softly and Serenity knew she'd felt it too. The princess smiled even more broadly, knowing that her mother was still watching over them, and pressed a light kiss onto Fighter's mouth. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Note:** I realize that Sailor Moon/Serenity hasn't used "Cosmic Moon Power" as an attack since the first season and Beryl's death. However, being that they're facing Jadeite, I thought it more appropriate, considering their history.

Please review!


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** So here we are, the very last chapter of _To Love You More_. There will be additional notes at the bottom for anyone interested in reading them, but for right now I'll content myself with saying thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Kinmoku hadn't changed very much. It was still a beautiful planet that only seemed even lovelier now that the threatening taint of evil had vanished. The only thing that had changed was that Usagi no longer felt the need to start running around trying to clean things. It made her smirk just thinking about it and she caught Seiya giving her a quizzical glance. Usagi just winked in reply and pretended that she hadn't taken any notice of the almost reverent way that Seiya was looking around. However much that Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had missed Earth during the past five years, Kinmoku was still very much a part of them and they'd had a difficult time leaving for good. A brief visit after Jadeite's defeat was just the thing they needed, and if it just so happened to coincide with the fabulous celebration everyone had been talking about, well, Usagi had never been one to turn down an invite to a party.

She leaned against the balcony and looked out over the gardens, where the preparations for the festival that would begin the next day were in full swing despite the fact that night had long since fallen. Tomorrow, she and her senshi would finally have the opportunity to just relax and have some fun. It felt like it had been ages since the last time Usagi had done anything without some sort of shadow hanging over her, regardless of whether it was the wedding or keeping secrets or Jadeite. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The spicy sweet scent of the flowers Kinmoku was so famous for flooded her nose and she let out a contented sigh.

"I love it here," she murmured, feeling peaceful and at ease. Though her experience on Kinmoku hadn't been a completely positive one, the planet had a hold on a piece of her heart, that much was evident, and she knew she'd enjoy returning for visits in the future. "It's so beautiful. Sometimes I wonder how you could bear to leave."

Warm arms slipped around her waist as a cold nose pressed against her cheek. "I had a better offer," Seiya whispered, planting a kiss on the curve of her throat. "Odango, I'll always love Kinmoku, but I want to be with you, even if that means living on Earth." She teasingly drew a single finger up Usagi's side, relishing in the shiver she got for her efforts. "Besides, I feel like I've done all that I can here. We were just trapped in the same old life, doing the same things day after day. It got very tedious after a while."

"And I suppose Earth is anything but," Usagi said, chuckling softly. In the days following Jadeite's attack, she'd finally had the opportunity to introduce Seiya to her family, who had taken the meeting surprisingly well. The three of them had decided not to start up _The Three Lights _for the time being, but the option was there, someday, if they ever decided that they wanted to take up the mantle of being pop stars again (provided, of course, they could explain how they had become females overnight). In the meantime, Yaten had started to develop a fascination with photography and seemed to enjoy being on the other side of the camera even more than being in front of it. Taiki was making plans to return to Germany with Ami at the start of the next semester, and she was seriously considering trying to do some studying of her own. And Seiya, well...

Usagi closed her eyes again and grinned. "What do you think we should do, Sei-chan?"

"I know exactly what we should do. No need to even ask." Seiya scooped her up, enjoying the little squeal her impromptu action earned, and carried Usagi back inside. She dumped the blonde on the bed and fell on top of her, laughing.

"That's not quite what I meant," Usagi said, giggling and fighting off Seiya's mischievous fingers. "We'll have to get jobs, you know. We can't live off of your money forever."

"I don't see why not." Reluctantly, Seiya rolled off and propped herself up on her arm, looking down at Usagi. "Taiki worked it out. Our money has been accruing interest while we were gone, and what she invested in the stock market has done even better than she anticipated, of course. I have plenty of money, Odango, so let's not worry about it for right now. I just want to enjoy having some time with you and the girls without thinking about anything too serious."

"Oh, you don't want serious?" Dropping her voice to a throaty purr, Usagi reached up and wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck. "That's a shame. The girls are down in the kitchen with Mako-chan, you know."

"Well, there's one kind of serious I like."

"I thought you might say that." Usagi sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. As Seiya watched, she strolled over to the door and locked it before turning around with a broad smile. Keeping her eyes locked on Seiya's, she pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor before unzipping her jean shorts and pushing those down. She stepped out of them, leaving her clad in just her pink silk underwear.

"Odango," Seiya said breathlessly, digging her fingers into the covers. Her eyes moved over Usagi in a way that could only be described as reverent, almost as tangible as a physical touch. "My god, you're beautiful."

A light flush spread over Usagi's cheeks. She remembered thinking once that she wanted to be loved like she was a woman, not like she was a child or a girl. There could be no second guessing the expression on Seiya's face as anything but, and the thought of it made her tingle from head to toe. Slowly, savouring the moment and the visible lust in her lover's face, she reached behind her until she found the clasp for her bra. This, right here, was one of the reasons that she had fought so hard against Jadeite. This moment was worth every second of hardship.

"I love you, Seiya," she whispered and let the flimsy piece of fabric fall.

**TLYM**

This was the first time that Minako had been inside Yaten's room and it wasn't what she was expecting. It had been decorated in shades of green ranging from a light minty color to a deep forest green, which she'd seen coming, but there was also a bunch of flowers on the desk, the tiny orange ones that Minako had loved so much the last time she'd visited. She smiled, guessing why they were there, and walked over to touch one of them very lightly. She sensed that Yaten was standing behind her and, without turning around, said, "I can't believe you allowed even a little bit of orange into your room."

"It's a vile color," Yaten replied, not skipping a beat. They'd had many arguments about this in the past and by now both of them knew that they wouldn't be changing the other's mind. "But I suppose that it does have some good points, rare though they might be." Her gaze moved pointedly over the orange blouse that Minako was wearing.

The blonde grinned. "Tell me more about these good points."

Yaten's mouth twitched with amusement and she reached past Minako, picking up one of the flowers. The petals were wet with dew and sparkled beneath the artificial light in the room. She made an aborted motion with her other hand and Minako jumped when the room was abruptly plunged into darkness. Then, moments later, fingers were grasping her chin and directing her attention upwards. She gasped when she saw that Yaten's ceiling had disappeared or become invisible. The night sky was now shining above them, including hundreds of thousands little stars, providing just enough light for her to be able to see.

"How beautiful," she breathed, mesmerized.

"When you were on Earth, I used to lie in bed and think about you," Yaten said quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on the flower in her hand. "I... I used to try and reach out to the shine of your star, hoping that somehow you could feel me even if though we were so far apart. It never worked, though. You weren't attainable to me."

There was some hidden chord of bitterness there that Minako didn't like. Gently, she reached out and touched Yaten's hand, sliding their fingers together around the flower. "I was always attainable to you," she said. "All you had to do was let me know you wanted me."

"Easier said than done," Yaten replied.

"Not as much as you might think." Minako leaned forward and captured Yaten's mouth. Their lips moved together in a caress that quickly grew passionate. She broke away when the need to breathe became too much, gasping slightly. "Yaten, do you want me?"

Yaten looked at her, green eyes huge. "Yes," she said. "Oh god, yes."

That was all Minako needed to know. She reached down and started to unbutton her blouse, keenly aware of Yaten's eyes following her every move. It was a completely new thing for Minako to undress in front of someone in a way that was meant to be seductive and provocative. She'd done it before during her movie, but that was always in a rush, always trying to get into the next outfit as fast as possible. This - this was different. Each button felt like some new milestone and when she reached the swell of her breasts Yaten made a strangled sound. Minako smiled and eased the blouse open, revealing her white bra, one of her tamer ones. She'd wait to blow Yaten's mind with some of her naughtier lingerie later.

"You can touch me," she said. "I want to touch you. May I?"

"Yes," Yaten said, hesitating only slightly before she reached down and slipped her fingers under the hem of her shirt. There was no hesitation in the way she pulled it up and over her head, though. Minako felt a little dizzy. She never would have believed that the sight of another woman could have affected her so much, but she wanted to know everything there was to know about Yaten.

She moved forward, sliding her hands onto Yaten's bare belly, and kissed her again. Yaten made a little appreciative moan and eagerly returned the kiss as one of her hands wandered up and down Minako's back, exploring the soft skin. Minako discovered why it was only one of her hands when she broke the kiss and realized that Yaten was still holding the flower. She arched an eyebrow in a silent question and Yaten smirked, plucking one of the petals off of the stem and holding it up between them. Even plucked, the little orange petal fairly sparkled in the starlight, drawing Minako's attention like a beacon.

"Is this supposed to be some odd version of 'she loves me, she loves not'?" she asked, amused.

"You know I love you," Yaten replied with surprising ease. "Open." She pressed the petal to Minako's lips. Bemused, Minako obeyed the command, allowing Yaten to place the petal on her tongue. A gasp escaped her as the strong, sweet taste of citrus and honey exploded. It lingered long after the petal had dissolved.

"What is that?" she demanded, awed.

Yaten looked satisfied by her reaction. "It's good, isn't it?" Lazily, she trailed the flower up Minako's belly and over the curve of her breasts. "It's a rare delicacy. They're only grown here on the palace grounds, you know. Something special you can't get anywhere else."

"Seem that most of the things I've found here on Kinmoku are like that." Minako winked and stepped away, brushing past Yaten and crawling onto the bed. The pale green sheets gave her ivory skin a rosy glow. She rolled onto her back and spread her legs, beckoning to Yaten with a crooked finger. "Come on, my starlight. Chances are we're only going to get one night here without anyone interrupting us. I want to make it count."

"Just one night? You don't aim high," Yaten said wryly, but there was an amused glint in her eyes. She followed, sliding over the silk covers with ease until she was leaning over Minako. The tail of her silver hair slipped across Minako's golden locks, an interesting contract against the minty color of the sheets. Minako sighed and reached up, sliding her fingers into the hair at the nape of Yaten's neck.

"You know, I'm the goddess of love and I'm still a virgin," she said.

"Really?" That seemed to surprise Yaten. She sat back on her heels and cast Minako a considering look. "I guess we'll have to rectify that."

"Please do."

**TLYM**

Taiki had been right about the quality of the tea on Kinmoku. Ami couldn't keep herself from making a face as she sipped from the cup that the maid had brought to her and quickly set it back down on the desk. "Thank you," she said, hoping that her grimace hadn't been as obvious or as rude as it'd felt.

"You're welcome." The girl lingered, looking at Ami with obvious interest. After a moment, she said, "You're one of the sol senshi. You came here with the moon princess, didn't you?"

"That's right." Ami lifted her head, giving the girl a closer look. She thought she recognized her as that maid who Usagi had become friends with. What was the name? Umeko? "Usagi-chan told me that you helped her when she started out here. I guess I should say thank you for not leaving her to flounder on her own. She does try but sometimes thing don't go quite right."

Umeko giggled. "No, I got that," she said wryly, cupping the tray against her waist. "She made a lot of mistakes."

"Well, no one is perfect, least of all Usagi." Ami smiled and looked back at her book, waiting for Umeko to leave. But the maid didn't.

"I... I found it hard to believe," Umeko said suddenly, "that she was the moon princess. It just... Well I guess in retrospect it makes sense. She was very angry when she found out about how the Starlights were being treated." There was a faint pink color rising in the girl's cheeks. "She told me some things that I didn't know about before. Was it true, what she said?"

"I don't know what she said, but yes, it was," Ami replied. "The Starlights are good people. They made a bad choice but they have more than made up for it. All three of them are heroes."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." For some reason, Umeko smiled, and then she bobbed a quick curtsey. "Good day, Mercury-sama." She whirled on her heel and walked across the room. Just as she got to the door, it opened and Taiki walked in. Umeko stopped and Ami felt herself tense, though she determinedly kept her gaze on her teacup. What would she do if Umeko said or did something that was derogatory or rude towards Taiki? But much to her surprise, Umeko curtsied again, nodded, and then sailed out past Taiki without so much as a by your leave. Not nearly the level of respect she would've afforded someone like Princess Kakyuu or even Ami, but it would do.

"Interesting," Taiki muttered, pushing the door closed. "Apparently Usagi's influence extends further than I thought."

Ami smiled into her cup. The tea was growing on her, sort of. At least it wasn't quite as vile as it had been at first taste. "They're just realizing the truth, that's all," she said. "I knew they'd get there someday."

Taiki eyed her for a moment but Ami kept her face a picture of innocence and eventually Taiki turned away, walking over to the bed. They were staying in Ami's room and Ami hadn't asked why. She knew that if Taiki wanted her to know, she would know, and that was all that needed to be said. She listened to the sounds of Taiki getting ready for bed while she finished her tea. When the lights were flipped off, leaving them in darkness except for the natural light flowing in through the balcony doors, she stood up and changed into her nightgown. There was a good chance Taiki was watching her but for once in her life, her natural self-consciousness didn't kick in. It was a good feeling to know someone was attracted to her enough to watch.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. This was the first time she and Taiki would be sharing a bed and she wasn't really expecting anything to happen, and nor did she really want it to. When the time was right... well. With a soft sigh, she stretched out next to Taiki and looped her arm around Taiki's waist to curl in closer. Taiki shifted and then leaned down, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Ami returned the kiss eagerly, making a soft hum of appreciation under her breath. It was nice in a way that she hadn't been expecting, to lay here and know that she and Taiki would be falling asleep together. It was something she could definitely get used to.

**TLYM**

The morning dawned bright and early. Having finished her breakfast, Usagi smoothed her hands over the front of her dress and glanced at Seiya with a knowing smile. "Go ahead," she said gently. "I know that you, Taiki and Yaten want some alone time with Kakyuu. I understand."

"You're sure?" Seiya asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Sei-chan, I'm very sure," Usagi replied, putting a firm hold on the impatience that wanted to break through. Seiya had been reluctant to leave her alone ever since the battle with Jadeite. It had taken Usagi a few weeks to recuperate from the effects of using the ginzuishou twice in less than an hour; the days immediately following the battle had left her feeling as weak as a kitten. But it had been nearly a month and she was feeling as strong as ever. Gently but firmly, she gave Seiya a little push forward. "Go, I mean it. I was here long enough that I can find my way around the castle on my own. Go."

"Thank you," Seiya said, pausing just long enough to give Usagi a little kiss before she hurried away. Taiki and Yaten followed her swiftly; the three of them quickly disappeared in the direction of Princess Kakyuu's personal rooms.

"Abandoned," Minako remarked, putting her hands behind her head with a soulful grin. "What a letdown."

"Oh, Minako-chan, be nice," Usagi scolded. "They're just excited, that's all."

"I am being nice. I can be nice and feel left out at the same time," the perky blonde pointed out, spinning around. "It didn't take everyone else long to disappear, either!"

"What do you expect? For Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Setsuna-san, this is the first time they've been to Kinmoku." Usagi really didn't mind. The festival was in full swing and it looked like there was a serious party going on. There were dozens - no, hundreds - of people swarming around the castle, enjoying the five year anniversary of Kinmoku's being saved. Their friends, including Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi, had gone outside without waiting to see whether or not they were going to be received by Kakyuu first, and she couldn't blame them.

"I guess. I'm going to go out, too. Do you want to come?"

"No, I'm okay. I think I'll wander around inside for a while." She waved Minako off and kept watching until she couldn't see her friend anymore. Only then did she allow her shoulders to slump as she closed her eyes. "I know you're there. You can come out now."

Sailor Star Prayer stepped around the corner from where she had been standing. Her arms were crossed and she was frowning, wariness in her face and eyes. "If you knew I was there, why didn't you call attention to me? Why did you let your senshi leave?"

"Because I don't really believe that you would hurt me," Usagi replied sincerely. "You might not like me, but I'm still a visitor to your planet, here by your princess's invitation. And besides that, I helped to save your planet by chasing away someone that was trying to destroy it. And_ then_ I destroyed him to make sure he couldn't come back and finish Kinmoku off." She finally turned, giving Prayer a weary smile. "But if all that isn't reason enough, then I guess I'm just going to say that it doesn't seem like something you would do."

"Clearly you don't know me well," Prayer answered, but something in her face had softened and she seemed to be a little more at ease. "Princess Kakyuu told us you were coming. She said that you had dealt with Jadeite."

When nothing more was forthcoming, Usagi suspected that she knew what was really bothering Prayer. "He's really gone this time, Prayer, and I tell you that with complete honesty. Nothing could have survived that." Endymion and Nephrite had made especially sure that Jadeite was gone and that Kunzite and Zoisite hadn't been awakened. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Prayer nodded and sighed. "Then I guess I have to offer you my thanks," she stated reluctantly. "Considering that you did save our planet. Again."

Usagi grinned. "Did that hurt?" she asked with a hint of teasing.

"Don't push your luck," said Prayer, rolling her eyes. "I still don't like you."

"You don't have to like me. Not everyone does," Usagi said with a shrug. There was a time when she probably would've fallen all over herself to make Prayer like her, but those days were long gone. She had grown up enough to know that the chances of everyone liking her were slim; many people she encountered still thought she was too childish or immature for a woman in her early twenties. It was a fact of life, and though it bothered her that Kakyuu's senshi didn't like her, as long as Kinmoku was protected that was all that mattered.

Prayer eyed her for a long moment and then gave a stiff nod in response. She moved on, striding down the hallway. As the faint clicking of her boots disappeared, Usagi turned and started to walk towards the front of the palace, knowing that there was an excellent spot where she would be able to watch over her friends without being seen. It was the kind of little nook that was known only to the servants. Umeko had shown it to her. She wasn't surprised to find it empty now, though, though she was pleased. And as she'd thought, it afforded her a wonderful view of the festivities. Kakyuu had certainly gone all out.

There were several booths and tables bearing food, games, and all sorts of different things that had been set up in the gardens. Tantalizing smells made Usagi's tummy rumble but she remained there, sweeping her eyes over the colourful crowd. At least she spotted Haruka and Michiru, both of them dressed in the traditional clothing of Kinmoku, tunics and the leggings. Haruka was in dusky shades of gold, looking like a perfect match to Michiru in turquoise on blue. Hotaru (in violet), Chibi-Usa (in white) and Chibi-Chibi (pale pink) weren't too far away from them, and Mamoru (red and black) and Setsuna (gray) were just beyond them.

She kept looking but failed to see any of the others, the orange, red, blue and green clothing her friends had donned at Kakyuu's request blending easily in with the myriad of colors. It would have been enough to make her eyes ache were it not for the fact that it was so wonderful to finally see Kinmoku's civilians celebrating. They had been plagued with enemies for so long and it seemed that now they could finally go back to prospering. Usagi leaned her head on her hand and smiled a little.

The future was an uncertainty now, even to Setsuna, who admitted that the Time Gates had not yet shown her anything useful. But maybe it was for the best. Usagi was tired of living her life and knowing what was coming. Sometimes a little mystery could be a good thing. Where would she be if she hadn't known about Crystal Tokyo? If she hadn't chosen to turn Seiya away in favour of keeping to the future that she thought she was supposed to want? Or worse, if she hadn't decided at the last moment that what she really wanted was to be with Seiya? Gods above, she'd be _married_ right now to Mamoru, and she'd always wonder if something could have been different.

At that though, she reached a hand into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a well-worn note. The paper was delicate, the creases ready to tear after being folded so many times. Really, she'd long since memorized it so there was no need to re-read it, but she liked looking at the delicately written words. Once more, she skimmed it briefly, smiling here and there. Neo-Queen Serenity had lived a hard life, but it had been a happy one, in the end. She'd sent a few meagre requests to Usagi, and Usagi felt that she'd followed through on nearly every one. In time, all of them would come to pass, and that was – that was quite alright. A tender smile crossed her face as she reached the end of the letter, and she let out a contented sigh.

"_Good luck. Remember to follow your heart, no matter how painful the road it might be leading you down. Live with no regrets, Usagi. Love always, Neo-Queen Serenity._"

The End!

* * *

**Notes:** Wow. I am truly stunned at how far this story would go. Sailor Moon has always been a favorite of mine for very personal reasons. I felt guilty that I had not written any fanfics for it and I decided to change that with what was supposed to be a short story about Usagi and Seiya. I wanted to write my own story about them, one that included the things I loved most about SM, like Chibi-Usa. I just never expected the story would be so long or so loved and for that I credit my readers, without whom this story wouldn't be what it is today. You all have my thanks for sticking with me all these weeks. I truly appreciate it.

What comes next? Good question. I may or may not write another SM story. I have a few ideas but I guess it depends on whether I feel the demand is there. If you want to keep track of me I suggest subscribing so that you'll be alerted if I post anything new in this fandom. Other than that, thank you again and, one last time, please review!


End file.
